Words With Strangers Traducción
by romistew
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La historia de Words With Friends desde el punto de vista de Edward. La estrella de cine Edward Cullen está harto de las mujeres y está concentrado en su carrera. Una extraña lo encuentra vía WWF. ¿Podrán sus palabras cambiar su pensamiento?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Otra entrevista finalizada, un billón más para terminar. Suspiré cansado mientras hacía camino hacia mi sala de vestuario donde la maquilladora descendió sobre mí para remover la cosa que me había puesto en mi cara antes de estar delante de cámaras.

"Eso no estuvo para nada mal." Alardeó Garret Steinberg, mi mánager.

Arqueé una ceja. "Recién estamos empezando y ya comenzaron con las preguntas sobre ella." Sí, Letterman no me había preguntado sobre Irina, pero los demás sí lo harían.

"Es parte del juego, mi chico. La próxima vez no te involucres con una co-estrella." Me gustaba Garret. Él no me besaba el culo como varios mánagers harían. Mientras que su consejo, bueno, de eso no había duda. No me había involucrado con nadie y tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

"No hay problema, te lo aseguro." No había tenido sexo en casi cuatro meses, no desde esa pequeña escapadita con Maggie Malone. Lo que había pensado que había sido una noche de sexo, se convirtió en un acoso virtual. Por suerte ella había estado de gira con su banda en Europa y no he escuchado sobre ella en unos cuantos meses. Tal vez había entendido el mensaje. Gracias a Dios la prensa no había escuchado nada sobre eso. No, quedarme soltero era lo mejor por ahora. Prefería eso a estar en los tabloides cada cinco minutos como Irina lo hacía.

"Bien. Ahora necesitamos ir al hotel. Tienes una presentación en la mañana en _Good Morning America_ seguido por _Regis & Kelly_." Traté de quitar la irritación de mi cara pero claramente fallé. "Hey, tú fuiste el que querías intentar algo diferente. Esta película necesita toda la prensa que pueda tener. No tienes el éxito asegurado de un millón de dólares. Necesita promoción."

Sabía que la necesitaba. Había estado realmente contento de salirme del margen y hacer una película que requería ser más que una estrella de acción. Las primeras críticas eran buenas y había rumores de Oscar sobre mi actuación. Si quería que me tomaran en serio como actor, necesitaba hacer esto.

Por supuesto, cuando empecé este proceso, no había esperado tener a Irina alrededor mío cada cinco minutos. Eso ya había terminado, no más citas con actrices u otras mujeres famosas; lo que significaba ninguna cita ya que no saldría con una fan. Eso estaba bien, porque necesitaba concentrarme en mi carrera. Parecía que mi mano y yo tendríamos que llevarnos muy bien durante el próximo año.

Me paré y le hice un gesto a Garret para que me sacara de aquí. Necesitaba dormir un poco para la próxima ronda de prensa. Ya estaba cansado y ni siquiera habíamos empezado el circuito de la premiere. Estaría en Nueva York durante la premiere mañana a la noche y luego me iría a Chicago, Londres, París, Berlín, Tokyo, y Australia. Iban a ser unas largas semanas.

"Vamos al hotel."

"Eddie, mi chico, eres muy joven para estar cansado. Son mis viejos huesos los que tendrían que estar sonando." Garret puso un brazo alrededor mío y sonrió.

"Tienes cuarenta y dos. No creo que ya estés para retirarte. Además estás casi en tan buena forma como yo. Y no me llames Eddie." Él sabía que odiaba esa mierda.

"Tengo que, mi chico. Tengo que lucir bien para mi Katie." Kate era su esposa y mi publicista. Me gustaba tener a los dos en mi equipo. Obviamente también trabajaban bien. Sentí una pequeña punzada de soledad pero la ignoré. Sólo tenía veinticinco. Tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar mi otra mitad, tal como lo había hecho Garret. Claro, ¿y dónde iba a conseguir eso? Como si fuera tan fácil.

Llegamos al hotel y entré por la puerta lateral, tal como habíamos arreglado con recepción. Me apuré a llegar a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Otra habitación de hotel. Más vale que te acostumbres, Cullen. Regresarás a casa en un par de semanas. Cambié los canales de la TV y sonreí cuando encontré _Dazed & Confused_. Gracias a Dios por las películas geniales. Eran un consuelo constante para mí en tiempos como estos. Además, pensaba burlarme de las actuaciones de Affleck y McConaughey.

"Está bien, está bien." Dije en una perfecta imitación de Wooderson. Esta noche no iba a ser tan mala después de todo.

"¡Has visto, estuviste genial!" Garret palmeó mi espalada luego de haber hecho mi presentación en _Regis & Kelly_.

"Sí, no estuvo tan mal." Sólo siete preguntas sobre Irina durante las dos entrevistas. Era irritante. Ya había terminado con ella, ¿por qué la prensa no podía hacer lo mismo? Me consolaba el hecho de que a ella le iban a preguntar lo mismo y ella sí tenía cosas para contestar. Ella era la que se había acostado con sus dos co-estrellas. Por supuesto, la prensa amaba eso. Iban a ser dos largas semanas.

Seguí a Garret a la limosina y abrí la aplicación Words With Friends. Tiempo de ver que había jugado mi hermano. Emmet se esforzaba por jugar las palabras más sucias y recibía mensajes de él constantemente lamentándose de que las palabras _cunt_ y _fuck_ no funcionaran. Bufé cuando vi que había jugado _pussy_ esta vez. Eso, sin ninguna duda, le había causado alegría.

_Pensé en jugar eso para ti ya que no jugarás con ninguna estos días. ¿Por qué no te coges a esa chica Kelly mientras estás en Nueva York? O ve por el pez gordo y consigue a Oprah cuando estés en casa. ¡Yo me acostaría con ella! Te podrías retirar y dejar que ella te mantenga. Maldición, ¡necesito estar en ese viaje contigo! _

Mi hermano tenía problemas. Kelly estaba casada y Oprah tenía más que el doble de mi edad lo cual era un poco espeluznante. No me molesté en dejarle un mensaje y jugué _party_ de su _pussy._ Él se sorprendería de eso sin duda.

Jugué un par de palabras más y luego cerré la aplicación, y mis ojos. Iba a dormir un poco antes de ir a la premiere.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Por aquí!" Las cámaras iban y venían, los micrófonos se incrustaban en mi cara y las fans gritando eran una línea de puntos en la alfombra roja. Sonreí, saludé y firmé lo que pude mientras hice mi camino entre el acoso de los fotógrafos.

"¿Has visto a Irina todavía? ¿Ha llegado con James?"

Le sonreí a la reportera maliciosa. "No puedo decir que los he visto. Tú lo sabrás antes que yo." Me moví de en frente de ella y seguí mi camino. Era una lástima que no podía decir que me importaba una mierda. Ser políticamente correcto no era divertido pero Garret y Kate patearían mi culo si decía lo que realmente pensaba.

La película estuvo muy bien, o eso me pareció a mí. Los aplausos y las felicitaciones después que terminó fueron de corazón, así que pensé que estuvieron bien recibidas. Aunque, la gente raramente te decía que habías apestado en una premiere. Era el día después, en las críticas, donde descubrías lo que realmente pensaban.

Me aburrí en el after party y me permití sacarme fotos con Irina y James. Ella enredó sus brazos sobre mi cintura y sus dedos rozaron mi culo. Mantuve mi compostura y me solté de su agarre lo más sutil que pude.

"Ven a mi habitación esta noche." Ella susurró mientras besaba mi mejilla, sus senos rozándome el brazo mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra mí. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, no que necesitara imaginarme nada. Estuve ahí y no quiero estar más.

Ahogué una risa y me alejé de ella. "No lo creo. Buenas noches, Irina." Sus ojos azules hielo se entrecerraron mientras hacía un puchero pero ya no podía hacer nada. Me aseguraría de no abrir mi puerta esta noche. ¿De verdad pensaba que era tan patético para volver con ella?

Estuve tranquilo por un par de horas y luego le hice una señal a Garret para irme. Nos saludamos y me subí a la limosina. Una premiere menos.

"¿Puedes hacer algo para que ella deje de perseguirme?" Le pregunté a Garret cuando se subía a la limosina al lado de Kate.

"¿Qué quieres que le haga? ¿Qué la taclee en la alfombra roja? Eso sería sutil." Se rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, hijo, tienes que aguantarla un poquito más. Le diré algo a Aro pero…"

"Diablos, no." Aro era su mánager y su padre. Él sólo quería que nosotros dos volviéramos. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

"Exactamente. Sino ella sabrá que te está afectando. Sólo ignórala y niégala, como lo hiciste. Me aseguraré de que alguien controle el pasillo si te preocupa que ella vaya a tu habitación."

"No, puedo arreglarme."

Encendí mi celular y abrí Words. Nada de mi hermano pero tenía unos pocos juegos abierto y respondí a esos, luego noté un nombre que nunca había visto antes. BluBell22, ¿Cómo el queso? Eso era bastante genial. Abrí mi juego y vi que había jugado _name_. Tal vez era uno de estos juegos al azar. ¿Qué diablos? Jugué_ teams_ de _name_ y abrí la casilla de mensajes.

**Hola. ¿Te conozco?**

Cerré la aplicación y descansé mis ojos. Mañana me iba a Chicago.

Era bueno estar en casa. Era una lástima que estuviera aquí por unas pocas horas. Ni siquiera podía ir a la casa de mis padres, la cual la seguían manteniendo aunque ahora viviéramos todos en Hollywood. Estaba en la sala de vestuario esperando para ir a hablar con Oprah. Garret y Kate estaba coordinando más entrevistas y yo estaba aburrido.

Encendí mi teléfono y abrí la aplicación Words de nuevo. Mmm, esa/ese BluBell22 había jugado y me había enviado un mensaje. Lo abrí y me reí de sus palabras.

_No, sólo quería alguien con quien jugar._

Yo también mi nueva amiga. Era una lástima que él único juego que haría sería conmigo por un tiempo.

_Oh, no quise decir eso. ¡Soy demasiado torpe!_

Me empecé a reír. ¿Demasiado torpe? Eso era diferente. Bueno, mejor alguien torpe antes que algún acosador, ¿verdad?

Él/Ella había jugado _spy. _Mmm, era una interesante opción de palabras que iban con mi pensamiento de acosador. Oh bueno, ¿qué mal haría en responder? Necesitaba saber si mi nuevo amigo era un chico o una chica porque llamarlo él/ella era un poco tonto. Tiempo de divertirme un poco con mi torpe.

**¿Demasiado torpe? Eso es una lástima. Y yo aquí pensando que mi queso favorito había cobrado vida y me estaba buscando. Supongo que mi nutricionista estará agradecida de que eso no es el caso. Me gusta jugar con alguien nuevo, ocasionalmente. Tu turno, chica/o queso.**

Veremos que tendrá que decir a eso. Jugué _phage_ de _spy_. Mi padre estaría tan orgulloso que retuve algo de su conocimiento médico, aunque en realidad aprendí eso cuando actué en _Grey's Anatomy. _

Cerré la aplicación justo cuando Garret me dijo que ya era tiempo. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Este es mi regalito de fin de año! Espero que les guste! La autora amablemente me cedió el derecho para poder traducir la versión de Edward al español! Así que de ahora en más WWF será los martes como siempre y WWS los viernes!<p>

Déjenme sus reviews! :D

Muy feliz 2012!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

El vuelo de Chicago a Londres fue largo. Ocho horas en un avión. Mi cuerpo seguía acostumbrado a la hora del Pacífico así que no estaba cansado. Leí mi próximo guion de Steele, tomando notas de algunas cosas que no tenían sentido para mí. Garret y Kate estaba abrazados en el asiento detrás de mí. Irina estaba en el otro extremo del avión, por suerte, aunque podía ver su nuca si quería. No que quisiera. Ella le estaba susurrando algo a su padre, quien viajaba a todos lados con ella.

El asiento de al lado mío estaba vacío, ocupado sólo por mi bolso. Lo abrí para tomar mi iPod, cerrando mis ojos y perdiéndome en la música de The Beatles. Mi madre era una gran fan y había instalado mi amor por ellos desde pequeño. Hasta el día de hoy, John, Paul, George y Ringo eran mi escape. Conocer a Paul McCartney hace un par de años atrás había sido, hasta ahora, una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en la vida. Algunas veces, todos estos viajes podían ser una molestia, pero las ventajas lo compensaban.

Sentí un movimiento a mi lado y abrí mis ojos para ver a Irina quitar mi bolso y sentarse en el asiento. ¿Acaso me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Qué parte de "no estoy interesado" no entendía? ¿Por qué tenía que estar en este vuelo? Había pensado que se había quedado en Nueva York como James, pero no; ella había esperado en Chicago.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de pretender que estaba dormido. Sentí sus dedos tocar mi brazo y tuve que correrlo. No iba a dejar que me acose mientras pretendía estar dormido. "¿Qué estas haciendo? Ve a tu asiento." Siseé, sin preocuparme de quitar mis auriculares. Ella dijo algo en respuesta pero no la podía escuchar. Sólo apunté a ellos y cerré mis ojos de nuevo.

Ella no iba a pasar disuadida, me quitó uno. "¡Hey!" Le dije. Garret carraspeó detrás de mí y sabía que estaba listo para mandarla lejos si se lo pedía.

"Eddie, necesito hablar contigo."

Suspiré y apagué mi iPod. Mejor hacer esto sin un millón de cámaras alrededor. "Como bien sabes, mi nombre no es Eddie. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Sus ojos azules me miraban con súplica. Me ablandé un poco ante esa mirada pero luego recordé que ella era una actriz consagrada. En serio, ella podría haber ganado un Oscar por la manera en que actuaba el papel de novia atenta mientras habíamos estado juntos. No tenía ni idea que se había estado cogiendo a James y Dios sabe con quién más.

"Quiero hablar sobre nosotros."

"Bueno, esa es una discusión corta. No existe un nosotros." Comencé a tomar mi iPod para encenderlo pero ella puso una mano sobre él. La quité. Ella no me iba a tocar nunca más. Miré alrededor y vi que su padre nos estaba mirando con cuidado. "¿Tu papi te mandó aquí?"

Aro Ivanov era un gran representante de Hollywood, con mucho poder, hasta que dejó a todos sus clientes para concentrarse en su hija. Ella requería mucha atención, especialmente luego de que rompimos. Sabía que él quería que volviéramos para que ella pudiera sentar cabeza y tal vez dejar de ser un dolor en el culo. No había chance.

Ella hizo un puchero. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No sabes que estás en mi mente todo el tiempo?"

Me reí desdeñosamente y escuché a Kate susurrarle algo a Garret atrás mío. Estoy casi seguro que fue "zorra" pero era difícil de escuchar.

"¿Estaba en tu mente cuando estabas acostándote con James? Supongo que podrías haber estado preocupada de que te encontrara. ¿Cuenta eso?" Pregunté. Lo bueno era que no me importaba. Estaba curioso sobre a qué estaba jugando. ¿De verdad pensaba que hablando podía volver el tiempo atrás?

"¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?" El shock coloreó sus palabras y su expresión. Sí, era una gran actriz. "Tú sabes que eres el único hombre que he amado."

Me burlé de su declaración. "Tú nunca amaste a nadie más que a ti misma. No digas mierdas, Irina. ¿No recuerdas que yo soy el único que conocer tu verdadera personalidad?" Tristemente la conocí el día en que rompimos. Me hubiera salvado un montón de tiempo y esfuerzo porque no me hubiera acercado ni a kilómetros. Cuando los encontré a ella y a James y me rehusé a perdonarla, sus garras salieron. Las cosas que dijo, los nombres que me dijo, y las amenazas que dijo, estaban pegadas en mi mente. No iba a olvidar.

"Sí, me conoces, Edward. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella semana en Cozumel? ¿El fin de semana en Aspen? Éramos tan felices allí."

Rodé mis ojos. "No, estábamos tan calientes allí. Teníamos un increíble sexo, Irina. Eso fue todo. Y obviamente no fui lo suficiente bueno para ti."

"¡Fui estúpida! Estaba llena de sentimientos por ti que me asusté y actué precipitadamente. Pero es a ti a quien quiero, Edward. Siempre ha sido tú." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Garret tosió fuertemente y sabía que estaba tratando de no reírse. No me molesté en taparla, me reí con sorna. "¿Por qué estás aquí Irina? ¿Quieres mi perdón? Bien, puedes tenerlo. De verdad no me importa."

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió ampliamente. "¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Edward!" La próxima cosa que vi fueron sus brazos alrededor mío y ella intentando besarme. Moví mi cabeza y sentí sus labios en mi oreja.

"Maldición, Irina. Aléjate de mí." La empujé y vi a Kate quitando sus brazos de mi cuello. "Dije que te perdonaba, no que quería volver contigo. Terminamos. Punto final."

"Pero, Edward…"

"Sin peros, Irina. Estoy harto. Ahora aléjate de mí. Estoy estancado contigo por las próximas dos semanas para promocionar la película. Los dos nos trataremos bien delante de cámaras y luego nos alejaremos para bien."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras dejaba que Kate la pusiera de pie. "Haré que me quieras de nuevo, Edward. ¡Lo juro!" Y se fue hacia donde estaba su padre, quien me estaba mirando, su boca en una línea recta de desaprobación. Imbécil.

"Bueno, Eddie, tú si que sabes elegirlas." Dijo Kate, sentándose en el asiento que ocupaba Irina.

Me reí mientras pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros. "A ti te encantaba cuando estábamos saliendo. Decías que éramos el sueño de cualquier publicista."

Ella sonrió. "Y lo era. Hasta que ella se convirtió en una pesadilla. La próxima vez elige a una actriz que no esté tan loca."

Gruñí. "No más actrices."

Sus ojos verdes azulados brillaron. "¿Música, entonces?"

"Muy graciosa. No va a haber una próxima, por lo menos por un tiempo. A menos que hagas algo inteligente y dejes a Garret por mí."

Ella se rio y sonrió a su esposo por sobre su hombro. "Mmm, esa es una gran oferta. Tirar por la borda diez años de matrimonio por Edward Cullen. Estoy tentada."

Garret se enfurruñó. "Tengo el poder de despedirte, ¿sabes?"

Ella me batió sus ojos. "Eddie me contratará de nuevo."

"No si me llamas Eddie, no lo haré." Le dije con una sonrisa. Estos dos eran los mejores. Sólo ellos podían sacar una sonrisa de mi cara luego de toda la ridiculez con Irina.

"¡Que futuro novio eres! Apestas en ser un rompe-hogares. Supongo que seguiré con él."

Garret rio. "Puedo sentir tu amor saliendo por tus poros, Katie. Eres demasiado buena para mí."

"Lo soy. Ahora déjame jugar a ser la perra guardiana por el resto del vuelo. Si Irina regresa, se irá con un ojo morado."

Sonreí y besé su mejilla. "Te amo, Kate."

"Demasiado tarde. He decidido quedarme con mi esposo. Tendrás que sufrir por mí en silencio." Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Te dejaré ser mi almohada."

"Trato hecho. No te babees en mí."

"Estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres babeen por ti. Te acostumbrarás."

Bufé y me puse mis auriculares. "Dulces sueños, Kate. Y gracias. Tú también, Garret."

Él se rio. "No hice nada más que dejarte huir con mi esposa. La quiero de nuevo después del vuelo."

"No hay problema." Su relación me recordaba a la de mis padres. Sólo encajaban. Ignoré en dolor y cerré mis ojos.

Llegamos al hotel Dorchester en Londres y les hice una seña a Kate y Garret a su habitación luego de que me registré en la mía. Tenía todo lo que quería y me hundí en la cama para relajarme. La publicidad iba a comenzar rápida y furiosa mañana así que quería un poco de tiempo para mí.

Les envié un mensaje rápido a mis padres para avisar que había llegado a Londres antes de abrir Words. Emmet había jugado y también mi persona misteriosa. Abrí el juego con BluBell primero y vi que había jugado doble con _chug_. Buena. Abrí la casilla verde para ver si había tenido algún mensaje.

_Lamento decirte que no soy tu queso favorito, pero probablemente no me importaría si tomaras un pedacito de mí, uno no muy grande. ¿Qué importa lo que piensen las nutricionistas? ¡A esta chica le gusta el queso y tú también deberías!_

Me reí fuerte ante sus palabras. Qué bueno que era una chica. Y me gustaba el queso.

_¿Quién diablos tiene una nutricionista? Tú no eres un hombre gordo postrado en su cama que lo tienen que sacar vía helicóptero ¿verdad? Está bien si lo eres, igual jugaría contigo, electrónicamente claro._

Me reí más todavía. Si supieras, Cheese Girl. Los nutricionistas eran parte del paquete, uno que asegurara que nunca necesitaría un helicóptero para salir de mi casa.

¡La indirecta! Esta chica tenía pelotas. Me gustaba.

_Tu turno ¿chico/a?_

Y obviamente quería saber sobre mí. No podía culparla. Había estado curioso después de todo, y luego de leer sus respuestas, más todavía. Tiempo de divertirme un poco con mi nueva amiga. Cualquiera que me hiciera reír tan rápido era alguien a quien querría conocer.

**Sólo peso una esbelta suma de ochenta kilogramos y no estoy postrado en la cama. Tienes que pesar al menos doscientos kilogramos antes de llamar a los helicópteros. Pero estoy seguro de que si probara un pedacito tuyo ganaría un poco más y estaría más cerca de esa gloria.**

Me encontré sonriendo ante esa respuesta. Podía combinar ingenios con Cheese Girl.

**Tienes que saber que conozco unas cuantas personas con nutricionistas y ninguna de ellas está glandularmente deficiente, ni siquiera yo. Sé que esa palabra no la aceptará Words With Friends, pero me gusta y ganaría unos cuantos puntos.**

Glandularmente debería de ser una palabra. Sonaba como una. Y sí conocía a mucha gente con nutricionistas. Era parte del paquete. Ella hablaba con mi chef y ellos preparaban los menús y toda esa mierda. Por supuesto, podía comer lo que quisiera cuando viajaba. Pagaba por ello cuando llegaba a casa. Alec me ponía en forma en poco tiempo.

¿Cómo terminarlo? Ahh, ¡lo tenía!

**Tú eres la que ama tanto al queso que se nombró a sí misma como uno, así que tal vez debería mandarte a ti los helicópteros. ¿A dónde los debería mandar? Por supuesto si fuera el verdadero He-Man te podría levantar yo mismo, aunque Battle Cat te tendría que ayudar si no dejas el queso. Tu turno, She-Ra.**

Eso funcionaba. Me reí de mi mismo mientras volvía al tablero de juego. Manteniendo mi terminología médica, jugué _toxin._ No podía esperar a ver que tenía para decir She-Ra.

Abrí mi juego con Emmet y vi que jugó_ dork_. Abrí su mensaje y me encontré riéndome de nuevo.

_¿Sabías que dork es el pene de una ballena? Mi pene es tan grande como el de una ballena, así que pensé que sería apropiado. ¿Cómo es el tuyo? ¿Fuiste a lo de Oprah como te dije? ¿O estás esperando a alguna chica caliente de Londres? Recuerda que si conoces a Kate Beckinsale, es mía. Te romperé el culo si te acuestas con ella. Bueno, no lo haría. Querría los detalles. Pero igual estaría enojado._

Por qué mi hermano pensaba que me iba a acostar con todas las actrices del planeta iba más allá de mí. Diablos, él se había acostado con más que yo. Ellas tenían algo por los dobles, eso parecía.

**Sí, sabía lo que era **_**dork**_**. Y tú no tienes un pene de ballena. Más bien un pene de camarón. **

**¿Cuál es tu obsesión con Oprah? No voy a ir allí, hermano.**

**Kate dice hola.**

Me reí mientras jugué _dong_ de su_ dick_. Demasiado perfecto. Y mi otro tiro era que se iba a quedar preguntando si estaba hablando de mi Kate o Beckinsale. Dejemos que se quede con la intriga.

Dos entrevistas finalizadas, y faltaban tres más. Me senté pacientemente mientras otra maquilladora descendía sobre mí. Estos shows británicos adoraban los tabloides. Tuve que soportar más preguntas sobre Irina. Por lo menos no la tenía que ver hasta la premiere mañana. Kate se aseguró de reservarme en tiempos separados. Ella era un regalo de Dios.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Garret. Miré a la maquilladora quien sonrió.

"Está prefecto." Ella se sonrojó y se dio vuelta cuando le sonreí. Ella era lo suficientemente vieja para ser mi madre pero eso no parecía importarle.

"Sí que lo es. Vámonos, príncipe encantador, tenemos un show que hacer."

Miré sugestivamente mi celular. Quería saber si Cheese Girl me había contestado, pero tenía una conferencia de prensa. Espero poder revisarlo luego de la entrevista.

Me esperancé con eso y subí al auto para volver al hotel donde me iba a encontrar con un reportero de _The Sun_. Garret y Kate estaban comparando notas y abrí la aplicación. ¡Allí estaba ella!

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Preguntó Garret.

"Por un mensaje."

"¿Emmet está siendo pervertido de nuevo?" Rio Kate.

"Como siempre." No estaba sonriendo por mi hermano. Ellos no tenían que saber eso. Me apuré y abrí mi juego. Maldición, ella me estaba ganando con una palabra de 83 puntos. Cheese Girl era dura. Abrí su mensaje rápidamente.

_¿Tienes helicópteros en el marcado rápido? Junta eso con los nutricionistas y debes de ser un multimillonario y algo así. ¿Eres Donald Trump? Porque si es así, lamento decirte que tengo que terminar el juego aquí. Esa cosa en tu cabeza podría atravesar el teléfono y atacarme. No podemos permitir eso. Y verás, yo también puedo crear palabras._

¿Donald Trump? Esta cabeza llena de cabello era toda mía, muchas gracias. Igual, ella tenía buen gusto. Si Donald estuviera del otro lado yo también saldría corriendo.

_Limito mi consumo de queso, aunque es difícil. Aunque, si probaras un pedacito de mí, te prometo que ganarías mucho más, en los lugares correctos._

Santa mierda. ¿Mi pene se estaba despertando? Sí, si lo estaba. Tenía una erección en el asiento trasero de la limosina con Garret Kate. No estaba bien. Cheese Girl iba a los lugares correctos, pero en los tiempos equivocados. La imagen de morder un largo cuello me tenía perdido. Maldición, piensa en algo que no sea sexy. Piensa en Oprah.

_Puedes mandar tus innecesarios helicópteros y tigres al estado de Washington, señor Trump, pero deja tu cabello en New York o California, donde sea que estén los nutricionistas en este momento. Si fuera una chica que apuesta, diría que en Cali. ¿Qué dices Donald?_

Así que ella estaba en Washington. No era tan lejos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No importaba si vivía en la otra cuadra. Ella era una extraña. Una extraña que había logrado que mi pene se endureciera con unas pocas palabras y me hacía reír tan fácil como me hacía calentar. ¿Qué daño había si llegaba a conocerla un poco? Podía ser yo mismo sin tener que lidiar con toda la mierda de ser Edward Cullen, actor. Tiempo de divertirse un poco.

**Oh, sí, todos los californianos tenemos helicópteros en marcado rápido, junto con los nutricionistas, videntes e instructores de yoga**.

Nunca hice yoga en mi vida, ni tampoco consulté con ningún vidente. Pero era divertido jugar con el estereotipo y Dios sabe todas las personas que lo hacían de verdad.

**Lamentablemente no soy un mega millonario, solo un viejo millonario. Desearía que pudieras verme levantando mi cabeza en señal de vergüenza.**

Ahí, eso era verdad pero espero que pensara que estaba bromeando.

**Has ofendido a mi cabello, Cheese girl. Lamento decirte que va a ser menos manejable que de costumbre después que te atreviste a cuestionarme si era Donald Trump. Te voy a acusar si alguien se atreve a tomarme una foto luciendo como la novia de Frankenstein o algo parecido****.**

De sólo imaginar todos los bloggings y tweets que habrían su tuviera el pelo de la novia de Frankenstein me hizo reír en voz alta. Sería un pandemonio. Kate monitoreaba todo eso y daba el visto bueno o malo. La gente era rara. Me mataba con las cosas con que se obsesionaban. ¿Qué significaba una mandíbula que podía cortar vidrio?

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" Preguntó Garret, intentando mirar mi teléfono.

"De nada." Esto era sólo para mí.

"Más te vale que no estés tweetando." Me dijo Kate. Ella me había prohibido de toda esa ola mediática, no que quisiera.

"No, Kate. Lo juro. No estoy tweeteando." Ahora déjame volver con mi Cheese Girl, por favor.

**Por lo menos estás en la costa correcta. Podremos jugar con más regularidad cuando regrese a casa a mi calendario usual. Estás lo suficientemente cerca para que te mande mi helicóptero y mi nutricionista. Te puede evaluar si eres sana para que pueda tomar una mordida de ti. Tengo que asegurarme de que vaya hacia los lugares correctos, como tú dijiste****.**

¿Debería de decir eso? Quiero decir, ella comenzó, así que era correcto seguir con el tema, ¿no? Y mi verga definitivamente estaba dura. Me moví en mi asiento esperando a estar presentable para cuando llegara al hotel. Necesitaba tomarme un descanso antes de comenzar la entrevista. Me preguntaba si el hotel tenía loción sin aroma.

**No pienses que no noté esa palabra de 83 puntos, señorita. Estás rompiendo mi culo, así que más te vale compensarlo de alguna otra manera. Tu turno, Señorita Suiza**_._

Me reí solo mientras jugaba la palabra _joint_. Debería de jugar eso con Emmet, para recordarle de su último arresto. ¿Qué haría con eso She-Ra?

Por suerte, mi problema se había calmado cuando llegué al hotel. Todo lo que tenían era loción de chicas con aroma a flores. Podría no haberla utilizado, pero, de verdad, era tonto calentarse con una oración de una chica que no conocía. ¿Y quién sabía si era una chica? Ella podría ser vieja, o peor, demasiado joven, o peor un él. ¿Qué pasaba si ella era menor y me estaba calentando con ella? Eso estaba tan mal. Necesitaba preguntarle más sobre ella, claramente.

Terminé con las entrevistas para las revistas y rechacé la invitación de Garret de cenar con él y Kate en el comedor del hotel. Ordené carne con el servicio de habitación y miré comedias británicas. Me encontré riéndome un par de veces, pero en realidad, estaba aburrido. Encendí mi celular y vi que ella me había respondido. Quienquiera que sea, estaba cuando la necesitaba.

_Videntes ¿huh? ¿Le has hablado a él/ella sobre mí? ¿Qué han dicho?_

Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad? Tal vez podría decirme la edad que tiene y cómo lucía. Claro. Como si ellos supieran.

_¿Estás seguro que no eres una chica? ¿Yoga? Debes de ser muy flexible. Mi mente se llenó de varias imágenes de Edward en varias poses de yoga, desnudo. ¿Cuál es tu posición favorita?_

Haha, era bastante flexible, incluso sin el yoga. ¿Era ella flexible? Eso sería bueno. Y ya estaba duro de nuevo. Claramente, estaba cachondo. Esto había sido un problema desde que había terminado con las mujeres.

_Las palabras no pueden expresar cuánto lamento por haber insultado tu cabello. Por favor envíale mis más sinceras disculpas y pídele que no se desarregle. El pelo de la novia de Frankenstein es inaceptable para un millonario. Si fueras un mega millonario, la gente no se preocuparía por tu pelo y podrías comer todo el queso que quisieras. Deberías trabajar en eso._

Me pregunté que pasaría si me volviera gordo y calvo. Las fans saldrían corriendo. Mmm, tal vez debería considerar eso cuando me retirara.

_¿Tu nutricionista es aterradora? Tal vez deberías mandarla al vidente. Mejor aún, envía al instructor de yoga, especialmente si es un hombre. Así puedo ver que clases de movimientos puedes hacer._

¡Ha! No quería que ningún instructor de yoga la viera antes que yo. ¿Y por qué me sentía posesivo por una chica que ni siquiera la conocía? Eso era una locura.

_¿Dudas que yo vaya a los lugares correctos? Y yo que pensaba que había dejado algún efecto en ti, aún sin la mordida. Tal vez debería empezar a hacer yoga_.

Oh, hombre, eso era todo. Estaba más duro que nunca. Me tendría que conformar con la loción de chica, porque la imagen mental de un pequeño y firme culo inclinado mientras ella se agachaba para tocarse los pies o lo que sea que hacían en yoga era un poco demasiado para mí. Sí, Cheese Girl, tú sí vas a los lugares correctos. Créeme en eso.

_¿Cómo quieres que te lo compense? No me gustaría perder alguien a quien le puedo patear el culo tan fácilmente, así que haré lo que sea para tenerte cerca. Me gusta ganar. Tu turno. Chico-no-tan-rico._

¿Cualquier cosa para tenerme cerca? De verdad me gustaba el sonido de eso. ¿Jugar primero o jugar conmigo primero? Termínalo, Cullen.

**Mi psíquica dijo que una chica misteriosa entraría en mi vida desafiando mi mente y otras partes de mi anatomía. No me dijo que sería vía WWF, pero adivino que esa chica eres tú****.**

Sin adivinar, completamente seguro, pero dejemos que ella adivine.

**Soy un poco flexible, muchas gracias. Y te diría mi posición favorita, pero debo conocerte un poco antes. No quisiera corromper una mente inocente, ¡aunque dudo que la poseas!**

¡Ha! Eso la tendrá preguntándose. Y Dios sabe que ella tiene una mente sucia. Ella nos había llevado por este camino, después de todo. Yo sólo estaba dejando que ella tomara el control y disfrutando del paseo.

**Estoy feliz de reportarte que mi cabello te ha perdonado por el insulto y que se ha logrado comportar durante todo el día, lo que debe ser un récord. ¿Tal vez eres una buena influencia para mi cabello y una mala influencia para el resto de mí? ¿Cómo manejas eso, Sybil? ¿O debería llamarte Sally Field?**

No había nada de malo con una buena referencia de Sally Field. ¡Yo te gusto, yo de verdad, verdad te gusto! De verdad me gustaba esta conversación.

**Discúlpame, pero si alguien debería mostrarte mis movimientos, sería yo, no mi instructor de yoga, quien resulta ser una mujer, ¿o te gustan esa clase de cosas?**

Y eso sería para otra fantasía. Primero yoga y luego chica con chica. Sí, de verdad necesitaba terminarlo así podía aliviar mi verga.

**Gouda Budda, tengo toda la fe del mundo que irías a los lugares correctos. Ya lo haces. Lo que trae a mi mente una pregunta que ya debería haberte hecho. ¿Cuántos años tienes? No quiero terminar en ese show To Catch A Predator, aunque eres tú la que estás corrompiendo aquí. Tal vez debería ser tú la que preguntes mi edad.**

Sí que quería saber su edad. Si ella era ilegal, tendríamos que terminar esta conversación ahora mismo. Podía ver los titulares_. Edward Cullen arrestado por corromper a una menor_. El lado positivo sería que la gente probablemente pensaría que era un error y que mi hermano era el que había sido arrestado. Eso era su marca personal, después de todo.

**A mí también me gusta ganar, y hasta ahora siento que he dejado el marcador a tu favor. ¿Quieres compensármelo? Dime quién eres, sacando el queso y el ingenio. Tarde o temprano, terminaré por quedarme sin nombres de queso, así que dame algo más para jugar contigo. Tu turno, Gidget.**

Realmente estaba ansioso por su respuesta. Esta chica me tenía curioso como hacía tiempo que no estaba. Espero que sea legal. Y linda. Ya sabía que era inteligente y divertida. Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado para que ella sea más que eso. Ah, bueno.

Ella jugó _lone,_ una palabra con la cual estaba muy familiarizado. Jugué _razed_, así podía acercarme a su puntaje. Ella estaba rompiendo mi culo y se lo estaba adueñando también. Bueno, también se estaba adueñando de otra parte. Gruñí mientras me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Tiempo de aliviar un poco de tensión. Usaría la ducha en vez de la loción de chica. Tal vez averiguaría si el hotel tendría loción sin aroma luego. Tenía un presentimiento que necesitaría más luego de su respuesta. Por favor que sea legal. Ella era muy divertida para alejarse.

* * *

><p>Ya comenzamos con la loción! jajajaj<p>

Gracias por sus reviews! :D

Nos leemos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

La primera cosa que hice cuando desperté fue orinar. Luego tomé mi celular. Tenía una hora antes de que comenzara la siguiente ronda de entrevistar. Demasiado tiempo para saber lo que mi chica misteriosa tenía para decir. Era ridículo pero sentí sonreír cuando vi su nombre. ¿_Beery_? Las palabras que aceptaba este juego con tan sólo agregarles una Y me sorprendía. Necesitaba jugar para ponerme al día, así que jugué _jibs_ y gané 60 puntos antes de ir al mensaje.

_Por supuesto que soy la chica. O la mujer, si quieres ser técnico. Para responder a tu primera pregunta, tengo veintidós años. Perfectamente legal, así que Chris Hanson no golpeará tu puerta con las cámaras. Eso es una lástima, porque así podría ver cómo serías, pero supongo que no podríamos jugar de _ninguna_ forma si estuvieras en prisión. Ese sería un travesti. La misma pregunta para ti. No quiero estar esposada tampoco, al menos no de esa manera._

Exhalé la respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando. Veintidós era una linda edad. ¿Y cuán genial era que ella conociera _How To Catch A Predator_? Parecíamos estar en la misma sintonía con esta chica.

Lo siento, dulzura, pero no verás como luzco. Eso cambiaría esta pequeña charla en algo completamente distinto y la última cosa que quiero es otra loca fanática queriendo a Edward Cullen. Prefiero que disfrutes al hombre detrás de las palabras.

Mi pene, por supuesto, estaba a favor de las esposas. Ella era una pequeña cosita pervertida, ¿verdad? Me gustaba.

_Creo que estoy un poco ofendida de que pensaras que no tengo una mente inocente. Todo lo que he hablado ha sido sobre queso, grasa y comida. Eso es perfectamente inocente. Aunque supongo que el comentario de las esposas hace que mi punto sea nulo. Tienes razón, soy una total pervertida, pero los dos sabemos que te gusto de esa manera_.

Me reí con eso. Sí, me gustas mucho de esa manera. Y me gustaba que no estaba intentando hacerse la inocente. Manda tu lado loco, She-Ra. Me gusta mucho.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo personalidades múltiples? ¿No he sido la misma desde el primer mensaje? Bueno, dejando de lado mi tontera, pero tú sabes, estaba nerviosa ya que estaba mensajando a un completo extraño. Mensajeando, no masajeando. ¡Saca tu mente de ahí, cartoon boy!_

Ella me conocía muy bien. Me podía servir un masaje ahora. Las esposas eran muy sexys.

_Lamento decirte que no busco a ninguna chica para que me muestre tus movimientos, así que tendré que esperar por ti, si eso te parece bien, por supuesto. Luego veremos si iré a los lugares correctos, matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Eso funciona para ti?_

Me gustaría que me mostraras tus movimientos, señorita. Más y más con cada palabras que me das.

_Así que, ¿quieres algo más de mí para jugar? Eres un chico sucio, ¿verdad? No tengo idea de lo que quieres saber, así que te diré que soy una estudiante de último año en la Universidad. Quiero ser profesora, aunque cuánto más cerca estoy de graduarme e irme a un colegio a enseñar, menos ganas tengo de hacerlo. Pero es un poco tarde para el arrepentimiento, ¿no? ¿Tienes alguna fantasía con alguna profesora? Esa podría ser yo._

¿Tenía alguna fantasía con profesoras? La última vez que revisé, era un hombre de sangre caliente. Y escuchaba mucho Van Halen en mi tiempo libre. Nunca había tenido ninguna profesora caliente. Nunca tuve ninguna profesora de veintidós años tampoco. Eso hubiera hecho una diferencia.

_También te diré que mientras mi interés es definitivamente mi amor por el queso, también estoy interesada por algo más. ¿Lo puedes adivinar? Te daré más si lo haces. Te mostré lo mío, ahora muéstrame lo tuyo_.

Mmm, así que BluBell22 era algo más que queso y su edad, obviamente. El azul podría ser su color favorito. Tal vez era el color de sus ojos. Dios, espero que no. Pensaba en ojos azules y me recordaban a Irina. Aunque, los suyos eran duros y fríos. Tal vez esta chica tenía lindos ojos azules.

¿O tal vez Bell podía ser una pista? Tal vez le gustaban las campanas. No, eso era pobre. Tal vez ella era hermosa. ¿Bella o Bellísima? No me molestaría mucho si ese fuera el caso. Bueno, demasiado tiempo para pensar, tiempo de contestarle.

**Sabía que eras demasiado ingeniosa e interesante para ser ilegal, al menos esperaba que fuera el caso. Esperaba que no quisieras que fuera a la cárcel, porque luego no podrías jugar más conmigo. ¡Y los dos sabemos que de verdad quieres!**

Me reí ante eso. Ella definitivamente quería jugar conmigo. O eso espero.

**Tengo 25, así que puedes guardar las esposas para hacer cosas más interesantes que arrestarme. Felizmente asumiría la posición si me lo pidieras del modo correcto (y por supuesto quiero decir mi posición favorita, la cual te debes de estar preguntando cuál es, no tengo duda.)**

Nada como un poco de provocación de vuelta. Ella trajo el tema de las esposas, después de todo. Y ahora estaba completamente duro ante la imagen mía esposado y a su suerte. Mierda.

**Claramente disfruto que seas pervertida, ahora que sé que estás preparada para hacerlo legalmente. Está bien que no tenga que censurarme. No puedes imaginarte la cantidad de cosas que me encantaría decir y no estoy permitido.**

Mmm, ¿había dicho mucho ahí? No, ella posiblemente no podría saber a que me estaba refiriendo cuando dije que me tenía que censurar. Aunque de verdad me sentía bien con ella.

**Me gustan tus mensajes y no tengo duda que me encantarían tus masajes, cuando alguna vez tenga el placer de tu compañía. Sé que no tienes personalidades múltiples, pero a veces siento como si yo sí las tuviera. ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que el verdadero tú es un extraño? Lo siento, eso fue más profundo de lo que quise decir en una conversación al azar con una nueva amiga de WWF. Supongo que me sentía un poco introspectivo hoy.**

Me gustarían más sus masajes. ¿Por qué había dicho la otra mierda de los extraños? Ella no sabía nada de mí. Tal vez era por eso. Yo era libre de decirle cosas que no podía decirle a nadie más.

**¡Basta de eso! Así que, ¿de verdad te gustaría que te enseñara yoga? Debo admitir, la idea me atrae. Y creo que estás yendo a los lugares correctos de nuevo. ¿Cómo logras hacer eso con unas pocas palabras, Cheese girl?**

Nota para mí: anotarme en una clase de yoga en cuanto llegue a casa. ¡Haha, que pensamiento ese! Yo, en una clase de yoga. Aunque, eso sería interesante.

**Tengo que decirte que una profesora caliente es un imán para cualquier hombre de sangre caliente en el mundo. Y ahora tengo una, o alguien que pronto se va a convertir en una, ¿del otro lado del iPhone? Sí, definitivamente vas a los lugares correctos. ¿Puedes combinarlo con la fantasía de la biblioteca y atarte el pelo en un moño, tal vez? ¿Y lentes?**

Oh, sí, la profesora más la bibliotecaria igualaban mi top 5 de fantasías. Definitivamente tenía que volver a la ducha después de esto. Iba a ser un problema.

**¿Así que BluBell22 quiere decir más que tu amor por el mejor queso del mundo? Bueno, usando mis habilidades de deducción, supongo que 22 se refiere a tu edad, cosa que ya habíamos establecido. ¿Tienes ojos azules? ¿Cabello azul? ¿Te gusta el color azul? Resulta ser mi favorito. O tal vez es la bell* que me dará más. ¿Tocas las campanas en el coro de la iglesia? No, no puedo creer eso.**

Espero que entienda la broma del coro.

**Bell, Bells, Bellisima. Bella, que quiere decir hermosa. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que eres hermosa? Creo que ya había sospechado eso. ¿Estoy cerca de alguna manera? Me Mataste con esa Blue Cheese Girl. Me voy a tocar un poquito de Van Halen. Estoy con ganas de tocar "Hot For Teacher" por alguna extraña razón. Espero que estés impresionada por mi palabra de 60 puntos. ¡Tu turno!**

Tiempo de ir a la ducha, o sino tendría a Garret golpeándome la puerta y yo con una erección mañanera incontrolable. Puse "Hot For Teacher" en mi teléfono y me fui al baño. Valía para la experiencia, ¿verdad?

Un desayuno y dos entrevistas más tarde, estaba en camino a un almuerzo de caridad en la organización de SIDA de Elthon John. Garret y Kate estaban más que felices por cómo iban marchando las cosas.

"Estuviste genial, Edward. Incluso cuando te preguntaron esas maliciosas preguntas sobre James, lo mantuviste tranquilo." Asintió aprobando, Kate.

"No es mi primer contacto con la prensa." Gracias a Dios por eso. Si esto hubiera pasado con la primera película de Steele, probablemente hubiera dicho algo estúpido. Pero eso sucedía cuando tenías dieciocho y estabas en el ojo público por primera vez. Mi madre había estado cerca de mí durante esos primeros años y Garret, Kate y Marcus me habían dado una buena guía. Era muy dichoso con mi equipo.

Tomé mi celular para ver si BluBell22 había jugado de nuevo, aunque probablemente estuviera durmiendo. Vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Emmet y lo abrí enseguida.

_¿Cuál Kate? Hombre, ¿Kate Beckinsale me dijo hola? Sé que me desea. Aunque se haya acostado contigo, era en mí en quien estaba pensando._

Él era tan iluso.

_Fui a una gran fiesta anoche y conocí a Gianna. ¿La modelo de Victoria's Secret? Ella estaba arriba mío en cuanto supo mi apellido. Te conseguí su número. No digas que nunca hago nada por ti. Y si no la quieres, estaré feliz de consolarla._

Por supuesto que él estaría. Sacudí mi cabeza y le contesté.

**No me acosté con Kate Beckinsale y tampoco lo harás tú. Mi Kate dice hola, y se pregunta en qué clase de problemas estás, como siempre.**

**Tú puedes llamar a Gianna. Yo no estoy interesado.**

Modelos, actrices, músicas… eran todas iguales y todas lejos de mis límites, ahora. No necesitaba ni el drama ni el escrutinio. Todo lo que necesitaba era…

"¿A que se debe esa mirada ácida en tu cara?" Preguntó Garret.

Rodé mis ojos. "Emmet conoció a una modelo anoche y consiguió su número para mí."

"¡Ohhh!" Kate sentó derecha, mirándome con interés. "¿Cuál es?"

"Gianna. No sé su apellido."

Kate sacudió su cabeza, moviendo su coleta. "Claramente te mantengo muy aislado. Gianna no tiene apellido. Es sólo Gianna. Y no es una modelo, es una súper modelo. Hermosa. Cabello largo y negro, ojos azules…"

"Suena como Irina. No, gracias."

Kate suspiró y recostó contra Garret. "Ella es más linda que Irina, pero tienes razón. La gente pensaría que estás buscando un remplazo. O una actualización."

"Controla tus hormonas publicistas, Kate. Tú sólo tendrás que contar historias no románticas sobre mí."

Ella sonrió. "¿Quieres decir que puedo hablar sobre tu trabajo caritativo y tu amor por los animales y esas cosas? Qué trabajo."

Sacudí su pie con el mío. "Bueno, puedo intentar tener una pelea en un bar o algo parecido si estás aburrida."

"¡No gracias! ¡No soy la publicista de tu hermano, gracias a Dios!"

"Tú la has asustado. Ella no te alentará a que salgas con nadie ahora." Me dijo Garret, mientras su esposa hacía una mueca.

"Bien." Volví a mi teléfono y vi que ella había jugado. ¿Leerlo ahora y leerlo cuando esté solo?  
>Oh, seamos audaces.<p>

_Me rompería el corazón el no poder jugar contigo. Después de todo tienes buen gusto. Me encuentras ingeniosa e interesante, así que claramente tienes un gusto decente._

Ahogué una risa. De verdad tenía buen gusto, la mayor parte del tiempo. A pesar de las relaciones recientes, por supuesto. Y ella era ingeniosa e interesante.

_Así que ahora me estás provocando con tu posición favorita, ¿pero todavía no te has dado por vencido? Eso está bien. Sacaré las esposas y veré que te puedo sacar cuando estés a mi merced. Creo que te rendirás a mis tácticas interrogativas muy pronto_.

Y eres un completo idiota, Edward Cullen. Pensamientos no sexys, inmediatamente. La ropa interior de mi abuela. El pelo de la espalda de Emmet. Una chica linda con esposas y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras yo soy incapaz de tocarla y mandar todo al diablo. Tenemos un despegue. Por favor que no lo noten.

Debería parar de leer. No quiero parar de leer.

_Nunca tendrás que preocuparte sobre censurarte conmigo. Sé lo que tú clamas que no puedes ser siempre y yo seré yo misma y nos divertiremos sin juzgamientos. ¿Funciona eso para ti? Y puedes profundizarte conmigo cuando quieras y de las formas que quieras. ¿Ves? ¡Sin juzgamientos!_

Alguien que no me juzgara era refrescante. Especialmente cuando quería ir profundo. Muy profundo. Maldición.

_En caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy bastante talentosa con mis palabras, por eso sigo pateando tu culo en el juego aún con tu palabra de 60 puntos. Igual, te felicito. Si mis palabras están haciendo cosas en tu cuerpo, bueno, consideraremos eso mi contribución a tu régimen de yoga hasta que vengas a enseñarme. ¿Okey?_

Régimen de yoga. Ha. Era una tortura. Dulce y sexy tortura.

_Resulta que tengo un lindo par de lentes con armazón negro y cabello largo, marrón que es perfecto para ponerlo en un moño. ¿Debo usar un lápiz y luego quitarlo y dejarlo caer mientras sacudo mi cabeza en cámara lenta mientras un botón se desprende de mi blusa blanca transparente? ¿Es así como va la fantasía? Tendrás que refrescarme la memoria._

Oh, sí, así era exactamente cómo iba mi fantasía. Y ahora mi pene estaba apretado en mis pantalones. Esto no estaba bien. Pero era tan bueno. Maldición, ¿fue eso un lloriqueo? Sí, probablemente lo fue. Espero que no lo hayan notado. Espero que tampoco hayan notado la erección que tengo. Estoy tan cogido. Desearía estar cogido. Ugh.

_Estás equivocado con el cabello y los ojos, gracias. Tengo 22, no 82 y no soy Katy Perry. Creo que las profesoras de cabello azul les caerían bien a los estudiantes, así que tal vez lo considere. Y, sí, de ahí es donde viene el 22. Acertaste esa parte también. Bueno, creo que me veo bastante bien, no iría por la vida declarándome que soy hermosa, pero mis padres no lo consideraron cuando eligieron mi nombre. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Hércules Poirot? Y si vas a usar mi nombre, ¿puedo usar el tuyo? ¿Qué dices?_

¡Sus ojos no eran azules! Bien. ¿Eran verdes? ¿Marrones? Y ella no tenía el cabello azul cosa que era bueno. Katy era linda y todo pero no era mi estilo. Bella, ¿huh? Ese era un nombre genial y no me sorprendía para nada. Ella probablemente era hermosa. Diablos, incluso si no lo fuera, era divertida y real, no como las mujeres que he conocido.

¿Debería darle mi nombre? ¿Era eso una buena o mala idea? Había otros Edward en el mundo, después de todo. ¿Qué daño había en ello? Lo pensaría un poco y luego le respondería. Necesitaba calmarme antes del evento de caridad de todas maneras, y responderle a ella no aliviaría mis problemas.

La primera cosa que hice cuando llegué a mi habitación fue abrir la aplicación para responderle. Bella. Tenía un nombre ahora. Odiaba hacerla esperar más tiempo de lo necesario, pero tenía que ser más cauteloso sobre en dónde leer los mensajes. Kate y Garret iban a comenzar a sospechar si comenzara a ir al baño luego de revisar mi celular. Tristemente, no había tenido un tiempo solo hasta después de la premiere. Pero ahora era de noche y estaba solo, y le podía dar a ella y a mi pene, la atención que requerían.

Ella jugó_ queer_ así que yo jugué _mean_, no que quisiera decir nada. Odiaba estar estancado con una Q. Mejor ella que yo.

**Bueno, hola, Bella. Es un gusto conocerte oficialmente.**

**Creo que es algo bueno que conozca el nombre de la mujer con quien estoy jugando. Nunca fui de engancharme con alguien sin saber su nombre, especialmente no con hermosas morenas de ojos marrones que me permiten vivir la fantasía de la bibliotecaria. No voy a mentir, para eso tuvo que intervenir la loción. Tú sí vas a los lugares correctos, Cheese Girl.**

Bueno, eso había empezado con un estallido. Y mientras, técnicamente no había podido usar la loción anteriormente, la iba a usar ahora en poco tiempo. Para la fantasía de la bibliotecaria. Y ahora tenía un nombre y un cabello para aplicar a la bibliotecaria sexy. Sus ojos iban a ser marrones en mi imaginación. Lo más lejos posible del azul.

**Y no solo me tiraste lo de la bibliotecaria, ¿pero también lo de las esposas? ¿Quieres causarme dolor físico? ¿Qué harás para ayudarme a aliviarlo? Nada más que provocarme más, supongo. Qué bueno que lo ame.**

De verdad lo hacía. Mi pene ya estaba duro de sólo pensar en las maneras en que me podría provocar. Grandes ojos marrones mirándome, mientras ella bajaba en mi verga, mis manos esposadas detrás de mí… maldición.

**Me puedes interrogar cuando quieras y prometo decirte la pura verdad. No tendrás que torturarme, aunque, si quisieras, estaría más que dispuesto a soportarlo, mientras sea una dulce y sexy tortura. S&M es una buena canción pero no mi estilo de vida.**

No quería que pensara que me gustaban esas mierdas raras. Algo de travesuras, seguro, pero no látigos y cadenas.

**Eres muy talentosa con tus palabras, en el juego y fuera de ella. Es muy extraño que una chica me afecte de la manera que tú lo haces, y de verdad espero que seas una mujer y no un tipo jugando conmigo, pero voy a confiar que eres exactamente quien dices ser, mi Bella.**

¿Qué era lo peor que podía salir de sus palabras? Me gustaba vivir esta pequeña fantasía con ella.

Tiempo de la verdad.

**Gracias por dejarme ser yo. Y si voy a ser yo, supongo que deberías saber quién soy yo, ¿huh? Justo es justo. Mi nombre es Edward. Tu turno, Bella. Ya te mostré lo mío, ¿Qué me mostrarás ahora?**

Ahí. Ella sabía mi nombre. Yo sabía el de ella. Esto era un poco más real ahora. Me gustaba de esta manera. Como me gustaba la idea de ella en su uniforme de bibliotecaria. Tomé la botella de loción que conseguí en la tienda de regalos de hotel. Mi verga estaba dura y necesitaba un poco de liberación. Tomé un poco de loción con mi mano derecha y la deslicé sobre la longitud de mi pene. Se movió ante mi toque y el frío del líquido.

Cerré mis ojos y me imaginé a Bella ante mí en esa blusa transparente, quitando su cabello de su rodete y cayendo lentamente. Ella no estaba usando corpiño y podía ver sus perfectos y rosados pezones a través del fino material. Moría por tocarla pero no podía, ella me había esposado. Oh, mierda, eso era tan bueno.

Moví mi mano con más fuerza por mi pene y ella se quitó sus lindos lentes y los tiró a un lado antes de ponerse de rodillas ante mí. El hecho de que yo estuviera desnudo y ella completamente vestida era bastante caliente. Luego, sus labios calientes estaban atrapados sobre mi verga y yo gemía mientras me tomaba en su sexy boca.

Mi mano se movía al tiempo que se movía su boca en mi mente. Sus lindos ojos me miraban mientras ella chupaba mi verga. Pasó su lengua por la cabeza y yo deslicé mi pulgar por sobre ella antes de tomarla de nuevo, mientras ella me tomaba su boca. Ella apretaba mi culo mientras iba de arriba hacia abajo. Mierda, tan caliente. No podía aguantarlo más y sentí mis bolas apretarse. Grité su nombre y acabé en su linda boca mientras ella me miraba hambrienta. Ella lo tragó y luego lamió sus labios.

Santa mierda. No había acabado así en Dios quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Gracias, Bella. Si tan sólo supieras lo que haces por mí. Y ahora necesitaba otra ducha y la cena. No quería ser social esta noche, así que iba a ser servicio de habitación. Sólo quería relajarme y agradecerle a Bella, si pudiera.

Me desperté de nuevo en la noche, el nombre de Bella en mis labios y mi verga dura de nuevo. Dios. Tal vez necesitaba ir a rehabilitación o algo parecido. No debería de quererla hasta algunas horas más tarde. Casi tenía un sueño húmedo. ¿Qué diablos? Bueno, lo menos que podía hacer era tomar mi teléfono y ver si me había contestado. ¡Y lo había hecho!

_Bueno, es lindo tener un nombre para escribir, especialmente si estoy causando que el pequeño Edward se levante y preste atención. Encantada de conocerte, Edward. ¿Tienes alguna marca preferida de loción? Estaría más que feliz de comprarte un envase. Es lo menos que podría hacer._

Pequeño Edward, ¿huh? Bueno esperemos que no sea tan pequeño. No tengo una marca preferida, Bella. Sólo necesitaba algo con que manejar mi reacción contigo.

_Nunca fui una de esas que se hiciera feliz a sí misma y la única vez que lo hice, bueno, digamos que indudablemente el no-tan-pequeño Edward se estaría riendo de ese momento. Mmm, ¿estuve mal en compartir eso contigo? No se siente mal, pero tú dime._

Bueno, por lo menos ella tenía fe de que yo no fuera pequeño. ¿Pero con quién diablos estuvo? ¿Y por qué me molestaba? Era ridículo.

_No voy a mentir, disfruto provocarte y sé que lo disfrutas también. Pero nunca querría causarte dolor físico. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte a aliviarlo? Te ofrezco ayudarte después de clases para levantarte las notas, ¿u otras cosas quizás?_

_Supongo que si no te gusta S&M no puedo blandirte mi dura vara a ti. ¿Qué tal si tu me blandes la tuya?_

Oh, hombre, eso lo hacía de nuevo. Quién no quería una profesora caliente agachada delante de ellos para explicarles cómo resolver un problema matemático o algo, sus firmes pechos presionados contra tu espalda y, maldición. Duro como una roca. Y mi dura vara está más que lista para ti, Bella.

_Mantendré mi tortura dulce y sexy. Te prometo que no tendrás de que quejarte._

Mi única queja es mi constate verga dura en momentos inapropiados. Por lo menos estaba solo ahora.

_Te aseguro, Edward, que soy una chica. Te enviaría una foto si pudiera. Tal vez algún día cuando nos conozcamos mejor podríamos intercambiar e-mails o algo. No que eso probara algo, supongo, ya que podría enviarte una foto de cualquier chica, pero te prometí que podrías ser real conmigo y yo seré real contigo. La verdadera yo es un poco más tímida que esta yo, pero te digo cosas que raramente le diría a alguien más. Así que supongo que soy más libre contigo que con nadie más. Eso nos hace iguales, ¿verdad?_

¿Fotos? Sí, me encantaría una de ella, ¿pero cómo podía pedirle una si sabía que yo no podía devolverle el favor? No, mejor estar como estábamos ahora. Me gustaba saber que ella era tan abierta conmigo. Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo y se sentía muy bien, más allá de lo físico.

_Me voy a ver otro Edward en la gran pantalla esta noche, pero estaré pensando en ti cuando lo vea. ¿En qué estás pensando ahora? Hablamos mañana, espero._

Santa mierda. Iba a ver mi película. Quiero decir, asumo que era mi película. Norton no tenía ninguna nueva ahora. Tampoco Harris. Espero que le gustara. ¿Era una fan? ¿Era una acosadora? No, ella no sabía quién era yo. Ella sólo iba a ver mi película. Debería estar agradecido por eso. Estaba agradecido por eso. De verdad, verdad quería saber qué pensaba sobre ella. Tenía que lucir tranquilo.

Estaba perdiendo tiempo pensando sobre ella en vez de contestarle. Tiempo de hacerlo.

**Wow, me quito el sombrero ante tu uso de palabras, Bella. He estado sentado durante media hora tratando de ver cómo responderte. ¡Me has sorprendido en más de una forma! Lamento decirte que no tengo una marca de loción favorita. Sólo que no tenga aroma. Soy un tipo, después de todo. Te dejaré el olor a flores bonitas para ti****.**

No iba a oler como una chica. Quería oler a esta chica. Tenía problemas.

**Puedes compartir lo que quieras conmigo. Nada de juzgar, ¿recuerdas? Pero debo admitir que me sentí incómodo cuando mencionaste una conquista pasada. ¿Está mal que me haya sentido un poco celoso? Probablemente lo esté, pero siento que eres demasiado especial para compartir. Lo que es una locura, ya que eres una chica universitaria, no hay duda de que seas perseguida por incontables tipos. Sí, tal vez no deberíamos tocar ese tema****.**

Sí, de verdad no quería escuchar sobre ella con otro tipo con pene chico, aunque por lo menos la dejó insatisfecha. Probablemente había otros que la querían. No era un pensamiento que me hiciera feliz. De nuevo con lo posesivo. ¿Qué había de malo conmigo? No es como si la conociera o algo. Sólo quería.

**¿Quieres ver mi dura vara? ¿Crees que puedes con el trabajo? Imagino que puedo reponer lo que has mencionado, ¡pero no quiero asustarte!**

Este era un tema de conversación más placentero. Mi pene lo aprobaba también.

**Tal vez no me gusta S&M todavía, pero toda esta charla de esposas y blandir duras varas puede que cambien mi opinión. ¿Cómo haces para que todo eso suene tan caliente?**

Ella de verdad lo hacía. Nunca quise estar contenido, pero maldición si no estuviera feliz de dejarla que me ate o espose. Mierda, las imágenes que tenía. Necesitaba una botella de loción más grande que la pequeña que había comprado. Bueno, me alcanzaría para la noche.

**Trae la sexy tortura, Bella. Estoy dispuesto a ser tu prisionero.**

**No puedo decirte lo mucho que me encanta que me digas cosas que no les dices a otras personas. Tú siendo tímida y yo siendo… limitado en lo que puedo decir, no somos tan diferentes después de todo. Puedes ser abierta conmigo Bella, de cada manera posible.**

Por favor, que sea abierta de todas las maneras posibles. Era un maldito pervertido. No podía evitarlo. Me encantaba que sea tímida pero tuviera pensamientos tan sucios, pensamientos sobre mí. Era demasiado caliente.

**Aunque me encantaría una foto tuya algún día, no tengo apuro. Ahora sólo estoy disfrutando conocer a una persona increíble que me hace reír y estimula mi mente y otras partes de mí equitativamente. Espero que yo te haga lo mismo.**

Ahí, exitosamente evitando la bala. Mantengámoslo aquí por ahora, hermosa Bella.

Ahora tenía que conseguir una manera de que me hablara de la película sin dejarle saber que quería saberlo porque era Edward Cullen. O que sabía que Edward Cullen tenía una nueva película. No era exactamente un prototipo de película para hombre, a menos que éste tuviera novia.

Okey, aquí vamos.

**Así que, ¿el instante que descubriste mi nombre, fuiste a buscar a un Edward más interesante para pasar el tiempo? No sabía que Ed Harris tenía una nueva película. Tendré que mirarla. Es un gran actor. Supongo que tendré que irme a llorar con mi almohada mientras tú miras a un Edward mejor. Espero que vuelvas a mí.**

¡Ha! Eso funcionaba. Me reí y volví al juego. Ella jugó _leech_ y yo jugué _tooth_. Iban juntos de manera linda, tal como lo hacíamos nosotros.

Ahora tenía que volver a dormir. Tenía un largo día mañana. Tomé mi loción. No iba a dormir hasta que me encargara de mi dura verga. Bella y su regla parecían una buena manera de ir. Mis manos iban a estar tan suaves como las de una chica para este tiempo. Oh, bueno, un hombre tenía necesidades.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí lo tienen! Un Edward muuuuuuuuuy caliente! jajajajaj<p>

Espero sus reviews! Gracias por leerme! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Tenía problemas. No debería de tomar mi teléfono cuando despertaba, pero lo hacía. De nuevo. El segundo día consecutivo si contáramos. Pero de verdad quería saber que pensaba ella sobre mí y mi película. Hablando de pensamientos honestos instantáneos. Ella no sabía que estaba hablando conmigo después de todo, así que ella me diría la verdad. A menos, por supuesto de que no me dijera nada. Eso no sería bueno.

Abrí mi aplicación WWF y allí estaba. Sentí sonreír al ver su nombre. Y su palabra. ¿_Heart_? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Significaba algo? ¿Estaba sobre pensando todo? Sí, probablemente lo estaba. Ella obtuvo puntaje triple, así que debería de ser por eso.

_Apuesto a que hueles increíble. Sólo una corazonada que tengo. Pero me alegra que no uses loción con aroma. Algunas cosas no deberían de oler a flores, especialmente las partes masculinas._

Dímelo a mí, Bella. Y no siempre es fácil encontrar una loción sin aroma así de la nada tampoco. Hubiera encontrado una manera de traer loción conmigo si hubiera sabido que la necesitaba.

_Me encanta que te hayas puesto celoso cuando mencioné un incidente desafortunado en mi pasado distante. ¿Está bien admitirte que una amiga y yo estábamos hablando esta noche sobre lo ridículo que sería para mí asumir que tú estás sentado en tu casa queriendo hablar conmigo? Me molesta, aunque sé que es verdad. Ella sólo está tratando de hacerme salir y vivir un poco. Supongo que estoy feliz en esta pequeña burbuja. Te dejo entrar, así no estoy más sola._

Ha, no sabes que cerca estás de la realidad. Mientras no estoy en casa, estoy viviendo por tus palabras. Es ridículo cuán encadenado estoy a oír de ti. Y sí, celoso también. Soy un idiota.

_No incontables tipos, lo que es algo bueno. Una plaga molesta que no entiende las indirectas, pero eventualmente lo entenderá. ¿Cuántas veces tienes que rechazar a un tipo para que se vaya? Te pido tu opinión experta esta vez. Y no, no te lo estoy diciendo para hacerte sentir celoso, aunque amo que pueda hacerlo. De verdad quiero saber._

Bueno, Bella, incluso si no estás tratando, estás haciendo un buen trabajo al ponerme celoso de todas maneras. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Mi mandíbula estaba apretada. Cullen, eres un hombre muy enfermo.

_Estoy bastante segura que nunca podrías asustarme, aunque estuvieras dotado de una dura vara. Eso te haría más un reto, y soy bastante competitiva, como has podido ver._

Si, una dura vara. No es nada para asustarse, cariño, pero no creo que te quejes.

_Te puedo prometer que serás la persona más feliz del mundo. Te mantendré bien complacido y ni siquiera necesitarás tu loción masculina y sin aroma. Todos ganamos._

Y tenemos una erección de nuevo. No podía evitar que mi mente imaginara mis manos esposadas detrás de mi espalda mientras ella me torturaba con sus labios y su lengua. De verdad me gustaría ganar con Bella.

_Tú me estimulas por igual, y hasta mucho más de lo que te estimulo a ti. Justo estaba pensando que necesito ir a comprarme un gran paquete de baterías para utilizar durante nuestro juego. Las compraré cuando vaya a comprar tu loción._

Mierda, eso era caliente. ¿Qué juguetitos tienes, Cheese girl? Me gustaría saberlo demasiado. Y ahora necesitaba la loción de nuevo. Y tu escritorio, mientras tú te inclinas delante de él. Por favor.

_Lamento decirte que Ed Harris no tiene ninguna película nueva, que yo sepa. Fui a ver una película de chicas. Estoy segura que no es tu tema, pero a mis amigas y a mí nos encantó. Y mientras ese Edward estuvo fantástico y sí, caliente, fue por ti por quien me apuré a regresar a casa. Eso cuenta, ¿verdad? Siempre volveré a ti. Conversaciones estimulantes siempre le ganan a una cara bonita, por lo menos para mí._

¿Ella cree que estoy caliente? ¿Y que estuvo buena? ¿Y que estuvo fantástica? No pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara ante sus palabras. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para ser discreta, después de todo. Mierda, eso era caliente.

Y mejor que eso, ella le gustaba mi verdadero yo antes que mi versión de cine. No tenía palabras para expresar lo bien que me hacía sentir eso. Habían pasado años desde que había conocido a una chica que no sabía quien era y que le gustara por quien era. ¿Qué, desde que tenía dieciséis o diecisiete, tal vez? _Heart_ era una buena palabra para que ella jugara, porque el mío estaba latiendo locamente en estos momentos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de concentrarme. Necesitaba estar mejor que nunca para responderle a Bella.

**Mis partes masculinas definitivamente no huelen a flores, ni tampoco ninguna parte mía. No tengo idea de cómo huelo, a menos que esté usando perfume. Tal vez algún día ¿podrías decirme?**

¿Decía eso en verdad? Sí, lo hacía. ¿En qué clase de hechizo me tenía esta chica?

**Aunque no esté en casa esperando a escuchar sobre ti, puedo decirte que estás en mi mente una gran cantidad de tiempo durante el día y aún más en la noche. Y si estuviera en casa ahora, preferiría tu compañía a la de cualquier otro. Podemos estar un poco menos solitarios juntos. Honestamente, estoy viajando mucho ahora y tú me ayudas a continuar. Así que gracias por eso, Bella****.**

Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

**De verdad no puedo decirte que sé cómo deshacerme de un tipo que no sabe tomar un rechazo. Podría alardear y decir que nadie nunca trató de deshacerse de mí, pero eso sería una mentira. Era bastante raro por un tiempo, cuando fui niño. Sabía cómo tomar un rechazo. No significa no y todo eso. ¿Tal vez podrías usar una remera que dijera eso? O tal vez podría atropellarlo por ti.**

Estaré más que feliz de deshacerme del imbécil que está acosando a mi chica. Bueno, no mi chica, supongo. Mi amiga. Quien es una chica. Una chica con quien quiero tener sexo. Una chica con quien quiero hablar cada minuto del día. Eso no está bien, Cullen.

**Disfruto tu lado competitivo. No tiene sentido jugar con alguien que no lo tenga. Y puede jugar conmigo y mi dura vara cuando quieras.**

Por favor, hazlo. Estoy cansado de mi mano.

**No puedes quitarme mi loción luego de decirme que no tienes baterías. Tomé mi botella el instante en el que leí eso. ¿Sabes qué imagen caliente me vino a la mente? Digamos que tú estabas en tu mejor uniforme de profesora y tu escritorio estaba involucrado. Así que ya vez, necesito mi loción, a menos que tengas una mejor idea.**

El sólo hablar de la fantasía ya me hacía poner caliente. Maldición.

Tiempo de divertirme conmigo mismo.

**Una película de chicas, ¿huh? ¿Qué clase de actor masculino trabaja en esas? Claramente uno que no puede competir conmigo. No me extraña que hayas corrido a tu casa para jugar conmigo. Eso es un buen pensamiento. Y ahora necesito mi loción de nuevo. La gente va a empezar a decir que tengo manos de chica con todo este humectante. Te culpo por eso también.**

Mis manos estaban comenzando a quedar suaves. Kate y Garret ya me habían atrapado sonriendo a mi teléfono varias veces; la última cosa que necesitaba era que ellos se enteraran de lo que ocurría en mi habitación del hotel.

**Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de tu película y de tu actor caliente. Me alegra más que me prefieras a mí antes que a él. ¿Alegra más? Eso es raro, pero el autocorrector dice que está bien. ****Heart**** ¿huh? ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? Me gusta. ¡Tu turno!**

Me gustaba. Y deseaba devolverle el favor con mi palabra, pero mis letras apestaban. Lo mejor que podía hacer era_ tuna_. Lindo mensaje de mi parte. Espero que ella no lo tome de esa manera.

Tenía que empacar. Nos dirigíamos a París y la premiere era esta noche. Irina, felizmente había viajado a París ayer así que no iba a quedarme estancado en el vuelo con ella. No iba a sufrir en el viaje. Iba a tomar un viaje corto y en paz.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Tuviste que aprender a montar para esta película o ya sabías?"

Esa era la décima vez que me preguntaban lo mismo, pero sonreí y la respondí de todas maneras. "Aprendí a montar cuando era niño. No era un experto pero sabía lo básico. Ellos me pusieron en forma bastante rápido para la película."

Corrí mi pierna de la mano de Irina debajo de la mesa. Maldición. ¿Qué parte de NO, no entendía? Tal vez debería de juntarla con el tipo que estaba molestando a Bella. Serían la pareja perfecta.

Ella me miró y se dio vuelta para contestarle la pregunta a otro periodista quien le había preguntado si había estudiado algo de medicina para su papel de enfermera que ayudaba a mi personaje a poner en forma.

"Tengo una noticia impresionante." Ella me miró de nuevo sin razón aparente. ¿Qué noticia? Por favor que no anuncie que hemos vuelto o algo ridículo que tenga que discutir inmediatamente. "¡Anoche James y yo nos casamos!" Ella quitó su garra de mi rodilla y la levantó mientras las cámaras se volvían locas y los reporteros también, haciendo preguntas.

¿Qué? ¿Me estaba agarrando por debajo de la mesa y se había casado con James anoche? Buena suerte hermano, la vas a necesitar. ¿Cómo lucía? Espero que no luzca molesto. No estaba molesto. Sorprendido, sí. Molesto, no. ¿Por qué diablos nadie me dijo nada antes de salir en frente de las cámaras? Planté una sonrisa en mi cara y traté de no mostrarme sorprendido.

"Ayer estábamos caminando y pasamos por una pequeña capilla, James se arrodilló y me preguntó si me quería casar con él. Sólo entramos allí y concretamos el hecho." Ella era todo sonrisas mientras bajaba su mano y la colocaba en mi muslo ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Ella se está inclinando sobre él, sonriéndole y tomando su mano y tratando de tocar mi verga? Quité su mano y me preparé para la avalancha.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto? Irina y tú salieron, después de todo."

Y así comienza todo. Aclaré mi garganta y contesté. "Todo lo que puedo decir es, felicitaciones. Me alegra que Irina haya encontrado la felicidad. Les deseo lo mejor a ella y a James." Especialmente a James. Si ella no se había cogido a algún tipo anoche, entonces los podríamos considerar una pareja ganadora.

El resto de la conferencia de prensa giró en torno a la boda de Irina. Me importaba muy poco. Sonreí y respondí algunas preguntas mientras miraba el reloj. Finalmente, había terminado y Kate y Garret descendieron sobre mí.

"No puedo creerlo." Siseó Kate, mirando la nuca de Irina mientras salíamos del pasillo para dirigirnos a la sala de cine.

"¿No puedes creerlo? Ella me estaba agarrando con la mano que tenía su nuevo y brillante anillo." Le dije.

Garret sacudió su cabeza y tomó a Kate antes de que pudiera dirigirse a Irina y hacer, bueno, algo no muy bueno. Parecía como si le fuera a declarar la guerra. "Sólo déjala, Katie. Ella va a tener que lidiar con su padre."

"¿Él lo sabía?" Le pregunté.

"No. Estoy casi seguro que él no lo sabía. Estaba parado junto a él y él lucía con cara asesina. Y si él lo sabía, probablemente le debe de haber dicho que no dijera nada, pero ella fue y lo hizo de todas maneras." Él sonrió brillantemente. "Así que diré que ella va a tener lo suyo, aunque me encantaría ver a mi Katie derribarla."

"Yo puedo. Yo lo haría. Ahora tengo que preparar algún comunicado sobre cuán feliz está Edward por esa manipuladora, zorra…" Ella se calló ante la ceja arqueada de Garret. Yo sólo me reí. Era bueno tener a ella enojándose por mí. "Oh, bueno, como Edward dijo, le desearemos lo que ella se merece. Todo el mundo sabe lo que ella se merece."

Me reí. "Sólo vayamos a la premiere y a la maldita fiesta. No me quedaré más que una hora." Quería volver a mi habitación y ver que me había dicho Bella hoy. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no supiera la clase de humillación que había sufrido. Sabía muy bien porqué Irina lo había anunciado de la manera que lo hizo. Ella quería castigarme por no volver con ella. No me importaba, pero de seguro lucía patético en el mundo exterior. Meta cumplida.

"Es justo." Anunció Garret. "Mientras hagas una presentación y luzcas feliz, todo está bien." Más vale que lo esté.

Ni siquiera esperé a quitarme los zapatos para abrir mi aplicación Words. Había sido un largo día sin que ella me hiciera sonreír. Y ciertamente necesitaba sonreír ahora.

¿_Loafs_? Bueno, pon el atún en el pan, Bella. Me apuré a abrir la ventana que tenía sus palabras para mí.

_Te doy mi heart y tú me das tuna. ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? ¿Qué soy parecida a un pez? ¿Qué huelo? ¡Ahora soy yo la que se siente insultada!_

Me reí mientras me tiraba en la cama. Tú definitivamente no hueles, Bella. Por lo menos espero que no. Y de verdad espero que me des más que atún.

_Me encantaría decirte a que hueles, y estoy dispuesta a apostar a que no es a atún. Igual, sigo ofendida. Pero te perdonaré, porque, estoy llena de corazón, tal como mi palabra._

Espero que estés llena de corazón, Bella. Podría usar un poco algún día.

_Estoy más que feliz de ayudarte a quitarte esa soledad, Edward. ¿Viajas muy seguido? ¿Es por trabajo o por placer? Me alegra mucho no ser la única que tiene esos pensamientos a lo largo del día, y sí, especialmente en la noche. De ahí la escases de batería. En serio, prefiero tu compañía a la de cualquier otro también. Tú, como dicen, me entiendes. Y viceversa. Además, eres sexy, o por lo menos lo son tus palabras. Para una graduada de inglés, ¡no hay mejor cumplido que ese!_

La única cosa placentera de este viaje eres tú, Bella. ¡Ella cree que mis palabras son sexys! Sentí sonreír ante esto. Como si las mías podrían compararse con las de ella. Se nota que es graduada en inglés. Ella es demasiado talentosa con esas palabras para ser otra cosa.

_¿Una remera que diga no significa no? No creo que él entienda eso. Tú ciertamente sí lo entenderías. Y esa es la segunda vez que has hecho referencia de estar en las mismas inmediaciones que yo y mi acosador. ¿Vas a viajar a Washington pronto?_

Desearía poder ir. Sorprendentemente, de verdad lo deseaba. Pero luego, se termina la diversión y yo me transformo en Edward Cullen, actor y todo cambia. Desearía que no cambie, ¿pero como no podría hacerlo?

_¿Puedo jugar contigo las veces que quiera? Eso recortaría los costos de mis baterías. Eso sólo podría ser bueno para el medio ambiente, así que voy a decir que vamos a jugar bastante. ¿Está bien eso para ti?_

Haha, ¿de verdad necesitas preguntar eso, Bella? Jugaría contigo todo el día y toda la noche, felizmente.

_¿Un escritorio dices? ¿Un uniforme de profesora caliente? Eso sería la falda apretada y la blusa transparente, ¿verdad? ¿Accidentalmente se me caería la tiza y me inclinaría a recogerla en frente tuyo, volviéndote loco de lujuria y forzándote a que me inclines sobre el escritorio y tengas tu tiempo embrujado conmigo? ¿Cómo estás de suministro de lociones? De verdad espero que puedas reponerlas en tus viajes. No permiten envases grandes en el avión. ¡Ten cuidado!_

Cógeme. Ella lo hacía. Honestamente pensé que podía pasar esta conversación sin ninguna erección pero ella tenía que ir y hablar de la fantasía de la profesora como si ella estuviera dentro de mi cabeza. Maldición, necesitaba más loción. Maldición. Necesitaba más loción.

_Estoy segura de que tus manos son masculinas, incluso con todo ese hidratante. Estoy más que dispuesta a revisarlas por mí misma y dejártelo saber. Todo por tu mejor interés, por supuesto. El actor era bastante masculino, pero tú tienes cierto atractivo que no puedo resistir. Jugar contigo me trae placer. Jugar contigo probablemente me traería aún más, si entiendes lo que quiero decir._

Gemí. Gemí con sus palabras. Había estado perdiéndome de las palabras sexys de Bella todo el día por estar estancado con la arpía y el idiota de su esposo. Mis manos son todas tuyas, Bella.

_Aunque suene loco, te prefiero antes que nadie menos mis mejores amigas, y eso depende del humor en que ellas estén. Me alegra que te alegres que te prefiera. ¿Qué prefieres tú?_

Tú, Bella. Siempre te preferiré a ti. Nunca dudes de eso.

Mi turno. Mi cabeza dolía y mi pene estaba duro pero necesitaba enviarle el mensaje antes de lidiar con cualquier cosa.

**Por supuesto que no pienso que eres como un pez o que hueles a atún. Estoy seguro de que hueles muy bien. Te diré a qué hueles cuando tú me digas a qué huelo, ¿trato? Mis letras apestaban y tenía que jugar con lo que tenía. Hubiera preferido darte algo que valiera como tu corazón. ¿Tal vez pueda compensártelo en algún punto?**

Sólo dime cómo, Bella.

**Sí, viajo mucho. Mayormente por mi trabajo, pero a veces por placer. Generalmente siempre solo, o con personas que les pagan para estar conmigo así que realmente no cuentan como compañía. ¿Has estado en algún lugar fuera de Washington? Admito que una de las ventajas de mi trabajo es que puedo visitar muchos lugares interesantes, pero raramente los disfruto de verdad. No tengo mucho tiempo libre tampoco. Oh, bueno, de verdad no me puedo quejar.**

Bueno, yo podría, ¿pero que bien haría?

**Si mis palabras son sexys, las tuyas me superan. Yo las llamo estimulación de la zona baja. Te sigues burlando de mí con esas baterías. Admito que una gran (juego de palabras incluido) parte de mí quiere saber exactamente para qué las usas, pero mi imaginación va a todo tipo de lugares buenos, así que no tienes que decirme si no quieres.**

Pero dime lo que te gusta. No me hagas rogar.

**No puedo decir que Washington está en mi itinerario para este viaje, pero con un poco de tiempo y mucho incentivo, podría ser persuadido para realizar mi futuro viaje de placer al norte. ¿Será un viaje de placer, Bella?**

Esa sería la pregunta más estúpida que he preguntado. Estar con Bella sería puro placer; no tengo duda de eso. Tal vez algún día podría decirle quién era yo y tal vez nos podríamos conocer.

**Soy un gran fan de cuidar el medio ambiente, pero odiaría ver que esas baterías no se usen. Tengo una placentera, okey caliente, imagen mental de lo que harías con ellas. Tal vez deberías mostrarle tu juguete a tu acosador y decirle que no lo necesitas. No, espera un minuto, no hagas eso. Eso es sólo para mis ojos.**

Sí, lo sería. El acosador no se iría si ella le mostrara su juguete. Yo sé que yo no lo haría.

**Me dejaste sin loción luego de las imágenes mentales que me diste en esta ronda. Es algo bueno que los hoteles las provean. Tendré que llamar a servicio de habitación y oler no – masculino por una noche. ¿Inclinándote en frente de mí mientras recoges tu tiza? Eres una profesora traviesa, Bella. Muy traviesa. Y me encantaría inclinarte en tu escritorio y castigarte por tentarme. Puedo prometer, como tu tortura, que mi castigo será muy dulce y querrás más.**

Un perfecto y redondo culo llenó mi mente y sentí mi palma moverse mientras pensaba en darle una ligera nalgada antes de entrar en su caliente y mojada vagina. Maldición. Loción de chicas en el baño serviría.

**Estaré feliz de dejarte revisar mis manos y me dices si aún siguen siendo masculinas o no. Creo que requerirá mucho tacto, sólo para que estés segura de darme un reporte correcto. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?**

Déjame explorar tu cuerpo, Bella. Los dos disfrutaríamos mucho.

**De verdad te prefiero, Isabella. Tú has sido lo mejor de esta semana. Espero que lo continúes siendo aun cuando se termine el juego. Por ahora te digo adieu. Es tarde aquí y aunque mi cuerpo no se ha acostumbrado al horario, debo dormir. Luego de que consiga una botella de loción. Tu turno.**

Una aspirina, una ducha, un orgasmo y sueño estaban en mi menú. Espero que Bella tenga algo estimulante para mí en la mañana. Jugué _zag_ por 20 puntos y me levanté de la cama. Cuanto antes me deshaga de esta erección, más pronto podría dormir.

No podía dormir. Estaba dando vueltas e imaginándome los titulares riéndose de mí por el casamiento de James e Irina. Esos eran malos pensamientos. También estaba pensando en Bella, esos eran mucho más placenteros pero duros de ignorar. Físicamente más duros de ignorar. Tenía problemas.

Tomé mi celular para ver si ella había jugado. Por lo menos podía masturbarme con sus palabras e intentar dormir de nuevo. Oh, sí, tenía mensajes pero ella todavía no había jugado. ¿Seguía ella ahí?

_Yo digo que mejor tengamos un trato, Cartoon Boy. Toda esa provocación de tocarme y olerme debe tener algún tipo de pago. Necesito una ducha de agua fría luego de tu mensaje. Bueno, necesito más que eso, pero es todo lo que puedo tener por el momento. ¿Cuándo vendrás al norte?_

Sólo imaginarme a ella en la ducha y sí, estaba duro de nuevo.

_No puedo decir que estuve en algún lugar sumamente interesante. Florida, Arizona. Cancún fue divertido. Fui con mis dos mejores amigas un par de años atrás. ¿Puedo admitir que la imagen te de ti encerrado solo en una habitación de un hotel, me entristece? Sé que probablemente estás acostumbrado, pero desearía poder estar ahí contigo para divertirte. Tómalo como quieras._

No estés triste por mí, Bella. Tú lo haces mucho mejor.

_Todavía me sigues provocando con tu dura vara, ¿no? Eso está bien, tendré mi venganza al provocarte con mis juguetes. Cada chica debe tener su conejo de confianza, por supuesto, pero mi favorito es este pequeño auto azul con dos balas. Te dejaré con la intriga de dónde va cada una, pero déjame decirte que cuando enciendes esas ruedas, te hacen ver las estrellas. Bueno, yo veo estrellas. Tú sólo verás una chica muy excitada. Lo que imagino que está bien contigo. Si quieres saber más de eso, como el tamaño y las dimensiones, tendrás que mostrarme el tuyo primero._

¿Auto? ¿Qué auto? Quería concentrarme en sus palabras, pero ¿estaba en línea en este momento?

_Tu viaje a Washington sería puro placer, si me incluyes a mí, por supuesto. Si sólo vienes a ver la Aguja Espacial, bueno, no estoy segura de cuán divertido puede ser eso. Es un gran estado que tiene mucho para ofrecer, no lo último, que soy yo. Así que dime, ¿encontrarías eso placentero?_

Sí. ¿Estás ahí Bella? ¿Qué hago si lo estás? ¿Quieres hablar? Eso es mucho mejor que dormir.

_No le mostraré mis juguetes a mi acosador. Nadie los ha visto, aunque estaría dispuesta a mostrártelos, con el incentivo correcto. Mostrárselos a él sólo lo alentará con cualquiera de los ridículos sueños que tiene sobre mí. Prefiero alentar los tuyos y escuchar todo sobre ellos. ¿Qué clase de castigo tienes en mente?_

¿Era eso el final?

_Estoy dispuesta a hacer un estudio profundo de tus manos para asegurarme que califican como masculinas. Probablemente tendrás que tocar cada parte de mí para que yo esté segura. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? No querría darte falsas esperanzas y luego tener que decirte que tus manos son de chica, después de todo. Unas cuantas horas, o días, y probablemente saldré con una conclusión._

¡No! ¡Ella estaba despierta! Está bien. Lo iba a hacer. Le iba a preguntar si quería hablar conmigo. No había daño en ello.

_Desearía poder ayudarte a dormir. Estar en una cama extraña nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando estás solo._

No estoy solo, ahora no. Pregúntale idiota. Mueve tus dedos.

_Tú has sido lo mejor de mi semana también y sólo quiero decirte que no importa lo que pase, estoy feliz de pasar este tiempo contigo. Significa para mí mucho más de lo que puedo decir._

Mierda, espero no haber esperado mucho.

**Bella, ¿sigues ahí?**

Mantuve mi aliento y esperé a ver si me contestaba. Me patearía mi culo si había perdido la chance de hablar con ella en vivo.

_Sí, estoy aquí. ¿No deberías estar soñando conmigo ahora?_

Lo estaba y moría por ti. Así que aquí estoy.

**No podía dormir. Decidí ver si me habías contestado, y por primera vez, mi tiempo fue perfecto. ¿Quieres hablar por un rato?**

Por favor di que sí.

_Por supuesto. ¿Por aquí o…?_

Aquí sería demasiado lento. Podía hablar con ella por computadora. Todavía tenía Skeletor17 como correo para mis amigos y familia.

**¿Tienes correo Yahoo?**

Podía bajar otra aplicación si la necesitara. Me levanté de la cama y tomé mi computadora.

_Sí. El mismo nombre que aquí._

**Yo también. ¿Te veo allí en unos minutos? Tengo que encender mi computadora.**

Basura de mierda. Necesitaba otra computadora. Esta era muy lenta.

_Yo también. Te hablo en un rato, Edward._

**Lo espero con ansias, Bella. Más de las que te puedes imaginar.**

¡Íbamos a hablar en vivo! No podía esperar.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, antes que nada quiero a agradecerles a todas por los reviews que me han dejado tanto aquí como en WWF! Después de ver la respuesta que tuvo el último capítulo de WWF decidí escribirles este mensaje como agradecimiento, ya que por lo general nunca escribo nada por aca jajaja. Son unas lectoras increíbles y me encantan sus mensajes! Me pone muy feliz que les guste tanto la historia como a mí! De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo ya que sin ustedes esta traducción no tendría sentido!<p>

Miiiles de besos! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

Parecía que tardaba años, pero finalmente mi computadora cargó y pude entrar a mi Yahoo Messenger. Le envié una invitación de amistad a Bella y esperé. Ahí estaba ella con un ícono de un gato. Okey. Ahora que la tenía allí, ¿qué decía? Empezaré con un hola.

**Skeletor17: Hola, Bella. Es un gusto conocerte, finalmente.**

_BlueBel22: Hola, Edward. Es un gusto conocerte también. Parece que hemos estado hablando por años, en vez de sólo unos pocos días._

¿Ella sentía lo mismo? Me encantaba.

**Skeletor17: Verdad, pero parece que he estado pensando en ti durante un año, desde que apareciste en mi iPhone.**

_BlueBel22: Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Lamento decirte que eres mucho más interesante que mis estudios._

¡Más vale que lo sea!

**Skeletor17: LOL, ¡eso espero! Quiero decir, tengo la impresión de que no eres exactamente una nerd que está enfocada cada minuto del día estudiando porque le gusta.**

_BlueBel22: Hahaha, puedo ser un poquito nerd, pero sí salgo de vez en cuando. Este año mis clases son un dolor en el culo y estoy muy ansiosa por terminar. ¿Quién quiere estudiar Literatura Feminista de todas maneras?_

Yo no, eso es seguro. Yo sabía que ella no era nerd. Apuesto a que todo el mundo quiere salir con ella.

**Skeletor17: ¡Yo no! Creo que no tengo la anatomía correcta para esa clase. ¿Está lleno de militantes que odian a los hombres como esas chicas de PCU? ¿Es la universidad como PCU? Aléjate de las abejas, Bella. **

Espero que haya entendido la referencia de PCU. Olvidaba que había gente ahí afuera que no devoraba las películas como yo.

_BlueBel22: Puedes ver algún que otro frisbee volando por el campus, pero eso sucede muy rara vez. Y ciertamente no tenemos ningún campeonato asombroso donde nos podemos drogar y reírnos de la abeja. No hay muchos imbéciles, tampoco. Nadie milita en mi clase, a menos que lo oculten muy bien. ¿Por qué no vienes y comprobamos la teoría?_

¡Ella lo sabía! Por supuesto que lo sabía. Bella tenía un gusto increíble, cosa que ya habíamos establecido.

**Skeletor17: ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarme así, Bella? Estoy herido. ¿Me llevarías a clase y sólo esperarías a ver si las odia hombres salen del bosque? Creí que significaba más para ti.**

Veamos que tiene para decir a eso.

_BlueBel22: No seas ese tipo, Edward._

Ahh, mi línea favorita.

**Skeletor17: No estoy usando la remera de la banda que voy a ver, Bella. Estoy hablando de mi bienestar físico. ¿Cómo vas a arriesgar a la dura vara así? **

¿De verdad fui allí? Sí, sí lo hice. Bueno, ¿qué podía decir? Mi pene siempre estaba involucrado cuando se trataba de ella.

_BlueBel22: Nunca arriesgaría tu dura vara, Edward. No antes de que meta mis manos y otras cosas en ella, por lo menos._

Mierda, esta chica iba a matarme. Pero qué manera de ir.

**Skeletor17: ¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles?**

Veamos cuán lejos vas, Bella.

_BlueBel22: Cualquier cosa que tú me dejes meter, por supuesto. ¿Una campana, para que te acuerdes de mí cuando ciertas cosas se levanten? ¿Un moño, para envolverlo como un regalo?_

¿Una campana? Sí, me estaba riendo de eso. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Aunque ella me podría desenvolver cuando quisiera.

**Skeletor17: Sólo para que lo sepas, esto no va a ayudarme a dormir. ¡Una campana! Eso definitivamente me recordaría a ti, pero lamento decirte que sonaría todo el tiempo, porque cuando estás en mi mente, la dura vara crece.**

Palabras más ciertas nunca fueron dichas, o escritas, en este caso.

_BlueBel22: Espero que no crezca más de una yarda, o necesitaríamos la campana de la libertad. Y eso es un poco miedoso. No tendrías más que mis manos, si ese fuera el caso, lo que sería un completo travesti._

¿La campana de la libertad? ¿Cómo se le ocurrían estas cosas? Me encantaba. Y aunque quería sus manos, también quería mucho más que eso.

**Skeletor17: ¡Ha! Aunque no tengo faltas en esa área, tampoco soy Ron Jeremy. Estás segura en mis manos, te lo aseguro.**

_BlueBel22: Me alegra escuchar eso. Y, um, espero que no seas como Ron Jeremy en ningún aspecto. No es por ofenderlo a él, pero… yuck. Sólo digo. Ahora, sobre esas súper suaves manos tuyas…_

Su fascinación con mis manos seguía dándome gracia, y también calentándome. ¿Y ella sabía como lucía Ron Jeremy? ¿Quién era esta chica?

**Skeletor17: Bella, mi no-tan-dulce chica, ¿qué has estado viendo para saber quién es Ron Jeremy y cómo luce? Te puedo asegurar, que no me parezco en nada. Creo que estoy en la industria correcta, aunque esa puede ser bastante lucrativa. ¿Qué hay con mis manos?**

_BlueBel22: ¿Por qué, Edward, estás tratando de averiguar mis conocimientos sobre la pornografía? Aunque puedo decir que sea muy extensa, diría que he visto muestras de aquí y allá. Prefiero las que intentan tener actuación. Risas probablemente no es la reacción que esperas cuando miras porno, pero mis amigas y yo lo encontramos liberador. Y nunca sabes lo que puedes aprender. Me preguntaba si tus manos estaban bien humectadas esta noche._

Ella miraba porno, con sus amigas. Eso era caliente. Y tendría que agregar eso a mi fantasía.

Oh, Bella, si tú supieras cuán bien humectado estoy.

**Skeletor17: Sí, Bella, te pregunté por tus conocimientos sobre la pornografía. No lo puedo evitar, soy un tipo. Y la imagen de ti y tus amigas mirando porno tiene a la campana sonando, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Risas o no, eso es caliente. Mis manos están bastante suaves en este momento, no como otras partes de mí. Gracias por tu preocupación.**

Ha, esa línea era la mejor. Y era completamente cierto. Me moví incómodamente en mi asiento.

_BlueBel22: Sólo me preocupo por lo que podría ser mío. Una chica tiene que probar la mercancía antes de comprarla, sabes. ¿Así que, la campana está sonando? ¿Quieres que conteste?_

Uh, la respuesta sería sí. Envía una muestra.

**Skeletor17: Más de lo que puedo posiblemente decir, Bella. ¿Sólo que cómo quieres probar mis manos? ¿En dónde las quieres?**

Podría pensar en una docena, o más, de lugares donde podrían ir.

_BlueBel22: No creo en poner límites, Edward. Las pondría en cualquier lado que pudiera tenerlas._

¿Sin límites? Eso no era malo.

**Skeletor17: ¿Sin límites, Bella? Eso podría meter en problemas a una chica como tú.**

_BlueBel22: Oh, tengo mis límites, Edward. Sólo que no te veo a ti forzándolos. Si lo hicieras, te lo haría saber. Pero no creo que tus manos hagan algo que yo encuentre objetante._

Puedo prometerte que no tendrías quejas si pusiera mis manos en ti.

**Skeletor17: Bueno, ahora estoy intrigado. ¿Cuáles serían esos límites? Te puedo asegurar que mis manos estarán en su mejor comportamiento. **

_BlueBel22: ¡Oh, no! No hagas que tus manos se comporten. Les haré saber si se pasan de la raya. Mis límites no son tan extraños, realmente. No me gusta compartir. Falté ese día a kindergarten cuando lo enseñaron._

Así que, ¿quieres que mis manos sean traviesas? Puedo complacerte totalmente. Y no te puedo decir cuánto me alegra que no quieras compartir.

**Skeletor17: ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo falté también ese día. Tú creerías que era hijo único, por la manera en que me rehusaba a compartir. Mis manos están más que dispuestas a explorarte a ti y a tus límites, Bella.**

_BlueBel22: Es bueno tener eso en común, ¿verdad? Mi ex tenía un problema con eso de compartir y, bueno, no necesitamos hablar de eso ahora. Tú y tus manos son bienvenidas a Washington cuando quieras probarme_.

Así que teníamos más cosas en común. ¿Quién podría engañarla? Ella era increíble.

Otra invitación a Washington. Me tientas, Bella. Me tientas demasiado.

**Skeletor17: Podemos discutir lo que quieras. Y no estás sola en lo de ex y lo de compartir. La mía hizo lo mismo. Así que tenemos otra cosa en común, aunque menos graciosa que las demás. Me encanta lo hospitalaria que eres, Bella. Una cálida bienvenida.**

_BlueBel22: Creo que mi bienvenida hacia ti estaría mucho más del lado caliente que del lado cálido, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Lamento que hayas pasado por lo mismo. Es un gran golpe al ego, ¿verdad?_

En mi caso, el ego y la reputación. Y no tengo duda que tu bienvenida sería inmensurablemente caliente.

**Skeletor17: No tengo duda que tu bienvenida será muy caliente, Bella. Te puedo asegurar que he pensado DEMASIADO en tu bienvenida. De ahí la falta de loción en el área de París. La buena gente de Francia se alegrará que me vaya hoy, me imagino. Sí, es un golpe al ego y uno muy malo. No puedo decir que me rompió el corazón cuando terminamos, pero fue vergonzoso, ¿sabes?**

_BlueBel22: En serio, estás en París, ¿y estás hablando conmigo a las 5 AM? ¡Estoy halagada! Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Estaba un poco dolida, ya que pensaba que amaba al tipo y gasté dos años de mi vida en él, pero definitivamente estaba más avergonzada. Soportar este año con todo el mundo sabiendo lo que pasó ha sido, bueno, una mierda. Tú has sido como una brisa fresca, aunque la he manchado hablando de él. Lo siento._

¿Eran las 5? Sí, eran las 5. Bueno, ella era mejor que dormir.

Los dos ciertamente teníamos algo muy fuerte en común, ¿verdad?

**Skeletor17: No podía dormir y tú estabas en mi mente. Decidí ver si me habías respondido y vi que aparecieron los mensajes, tenía que decirte hola. La mejor decisión que he hecho en años. ¿Dos años? Sólo gasté seis meses y creí que ya estaba todo terminado pero ha logrado darme una cachetada de nuevo hoy. Públicamente. Me importa una mierda ella, pero no estoy seguro de por qué me odia tanto para humillarme.**

¿Había dicho demasiado? No, no había razón por la que descubriera que yo era Edward Cullen.

¿Por qué no había respondido? ¿La había asustado con lo de la ex malvada? Espero que Irina no me haya cagado la única cosa buena que tenía de este maldito viaje.

**¿Bella, estás ahí? ¿No te asusté, verdad? **

Por favor dime que no.

_BlueBel22: Estoy aquí, lo siento. Estaba pensando que cualquier chica sería demasiado estúpida para dejarte ir, pero para humillarte en público, es demasiado estúpida para vivir. ¿Debería ir a París para hacerme cargo de ella por ti?_

Me reí con eso. Podría no saber como lucía Bella, pero sí sabía que era más luchadora que Irina. Ella tendría miedo de romperse una uña. ¿Por qué diablos salí con ella? Oh, sí, porque ella fingió una gran personalidad.

**Skeletor17: Estoy dejando París atrás en unas horas y a ella atrás en una semana. Creo que puedo soportarlo, con un poco de ayuda de una amiga. ¿Me ayudarás a soportarlo? No que no ame la idea de que te hagas cargo de ella, pero prefiero que te hagas cargo de mí.**

Eso era otra cosa buena. Y demasiado cierta. Irina no valía nuestra atención. Era mejor gastar nuestro tiempo en otra cosa.

_BlueBel22: Prefiero hacerme cargo de ti antes que una estúpida mujer que no sabía apreciar lo bueno que tenía. ¿Qué clase de cuidados deseas?_

Preferentemente, de la clase que involucre desnudez.

**Skeletor17: Bueno, he estado tenso todo el día, así que definitivamente me haría bien un masaje. ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Puedo apreciar tus manos, cuando tú aprecies las mías?**

Era justo. Ella tenía las mías, yo tenía las suyas. Y quería que sus manos me tocaran. Tal vez no mis hombros, pero si ahí era donde ella quería llegar, no tenía quejas.

_BlueBel22: Doy muy buenos masajes, Edward. Creo que es justo que regrese el favor y te explore enteramente luego de que tú me explores a mí. Me has provocado con tus manos así que tengo que probarlas primero. ¿Tienes algún límite que deba saber antes?_

¿Para ti? No, no lo creo.

**Skeletor17: Estoy seguro que tienes manos muy buenas, Bella, y de verdad estoy esperando conocerlas. Luego de que, por supuesto, conozcas las mías. No tengo ningún límite, a menos que tengas alguna idea porno fetiche. Dibujo una línea en los disfraces raro y um, otras cosas.**

Nunca sabías que clase de gente rara había ahí afuera. Mi hermano había llevado a una chica que le gustaba hacer cosas irrepetibles con utensilios. Creo que esa fue una de las razones más importantes por las que se mudó conmigo. Espero que nunca lleve ninguna de ese tipo a mi casa o le patearía su culo y lo haría mudarse.

¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Se había dormido? ¿Ya era 11 allí?

**Skeletor17: Bella, ¿estás ahí? Yo soy el que debería estar durmiéndose a esta hora, no tú.**

_BlueBel22: Lo siento, la loca de mi compañera de apartamento vino a traerme mi cena. Cuando vio que estaba hablando contigo, quiso mirar. Nada de porno fetiche, lo prometo. Sólo las líneas trilladas como las Vampire Sex Diaries y The Trial._

_¿Vampire Sex Diaries?_ Hacían cualquier cosa en el mundo porno. No tenía dudas que mis películas de Steele también habían sido parodiadas, aunque, ¿cuán difícil sería con un título como _Hard As Steele_?

Más importante, ¿le dijo a su compañera de apartamento sobre mí? ¿Qué había dicho ella?

**Skeletor17: ¿Tu compañera de apartamento sabe sobre mí? ¿Qué le dijiste?No puedo decir que he visto ninguna de esas dos películas. Claramente debo rectificar esto, así estamos en el mismo avión porno.**

_BlueBel22: Avión porno suena como un buen título de película. ¿Me pregunto si tendrán esa? Pero imagino que probablemente estarás más avanzado en el mundo porno que yo. Sólo un pálpito. _

Probablemente sea cierto. Emmet tenía una vasta colección y yo me aburría muy fácilmente. O me ponía caliente. O ambas.

_Mi compañera de apartamento sabe que estoy hablando con un tipo cool en WWF. Ahora sabe que estoy hablando contigo vía IM y está muy curiosa._

Me gustaba que ella supiera sobre mí. Pero no quería compartirla ahora.

**Skeletor17: La curiosidad mató al gato, y ya que tienes como display una foto de un gatito, no podemos tener eso ahora, ¿verdad? Sólo dile que eres toda mía ahora.**

**¿Así que ahora crees que soy un obsesionado con el porno? Tengo que decirte que no he mirado porno en un año. **

Está bien, tal vez en menos de un año. Pero recientemente no había mirado. El evento de sexo había sido mirar porno. No necesitaba esa tentación. Ahora la tenía en demasía.

_BlueBel22: ¿Ni siquiera en tus solitarias habitaciones de hotel? ¿Qué haces cuando estás ahí?_

¡Ha! Ahí había otro titular. Edward Cullen Enviciado Secretamente Por La Pornografía, Ordena Películas Sucias En Hoteles. Podría imaginarme la cara de Kate si eso sucedía. Oh Dios, y la de mi madre. No, gracias.

_Le dije que era toda tuya y francamente, me gustó el sonido de eso._

A mi también, Bella. Mía, toda mía.

**Skeletor17: A mi también me gusta el sonido de eso. Usualmente leo, miro TV, o entro a internet, y no, no para mirar porno. Pero últimamente he estado soñando con profesoras y bibliotecarias. Déjame decirte que es mucho más interesante que la TV francesa.**

Más interesantes y más estimulantes, y mucho más incómodas, pero también más divertida.

_BlueBel22: ¿Sólo soñando? No me digas que me has mentido sobre la escasez de loción. Mi paquete ya fue enviado para ti. Loción masculina sin aroma._

¿Un paquete? Ella es demasiado linda.

**Skeletor17: No, no sólo soñando. Te lo aseguro, la escasez de loción es verdad. Es una situación Código Rojo. Pero no gastes tu dinero en loción. Te puedo asegurar que compraré más cuando llegue a Alemania. **

Necesitaba recordar eso, no quería más loción de chica.

_BlueBel22: ¿Así que ahora vas a causar una escasez en Alemania? Toda Europa va a quedar sin humectante a este punto. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?_

Ella me mataba, alemanes des humectados. Eso sería muy triste y gracioso.

**Skeletor17: Bueno, podrías dejar de ser tan malditamente sexy y atractiva, pero de verdad no quiero eso. No estaré ahí por mucho tiempo. Ellos pueden conseguir más.**

_BlueBel22: Lamento decirte que es imposible para mí dejar de ser esas cosas, especialmente cuando estoy hablando contigo. Tú despiertas mi lado travieso._

Me gusta mucho tu lado travieso. No cambiemos eso.

**Skeletor17: Y me alegra mucho hacerlo. Dejando de lado toda la provocación, paso un buen rato hablando contigo, Bella. No puedo pensar en nada que disfrute más en un largo tiempo. **

De verdad quería que ella también supiera eso. Ella era muy genial y me moría por conocerla.

_BlueBel22: Tengo que coincidir contigo ahí, Edward. Estoy muy contenta de haberte encontrado._

Eso trajo una pregunta que quería hacérsela. Qué mejor tiempo para hacerla.

**Skeletor17: Yo también. ¿Estabas buscando personajes de dibujos animado o te encontraste conmigo en un juego al azar?**

_BlueBel22: Un encuentro con suerte. Tú conoces mi amor por He-Man. Skeletor parecía un buen lugar por donde comenzar. Espero que eso esté bien contigo._

Por supuesto que estaba bien conmigo. Tal vez era una de esas cosas. Kismet. Destino. No podía estar mal con eso.

**Skeletor17: Más que bien, Bella. Tú lo sabes. Debe haber sido el destino.**

_BlueBel22: No puedes luchar contra el destino_.

No iba a hacerlo. Pero iba a tratar de dormir un poco antes de viajar a Alemania. Maldición, ¿por qué estaba tan lejos?

**Skeletor17: No quiero hacerlo. Con lo que sí estoy luchando ahora es con el cambio de horario. Creo que iré a dormir un rato antes de que me arrastren a otro avión. Odio dejarte.**

_BlueBel22: Necesitas descansar. Hablaremos de nuevo, pronto, espero._

Tan pronto como pueda. Y tal vez podríamos hablar por otros medios.

**Skeletor17: Muy pronto. No se si podré encontrarte en chat de nuevo mientras estoy en este viaje, pero regresaré a California en una semana. Estaremos en la misma zona horaria lo que hará el chat más conveniente. ¿Funciona eso para ti? De mientras, tenemos Words With Friends y, bueno, puedes mandarme mails cuando quieras. Tienes mi dirección ahora.**

¿Sería demasiado? No, no para Bella. Ella quería hablar tanto conmigo como yo con ella, o eso parecía.

_BlueBel22: La misma zona horaria será algo muy bueno, creo. Definitivamente podremos mandarnos mails y jugar Words de mientras. Y, si tienes problemas para dormir, envíame un mail y te encontraré aquí. ¿Okey?_

¿Ella lo haría? Eso era demasiado amable de parte de ella. Me gustaba esta chica, demasiado.

**Skeletor17: ¿Qué hice para merecerte? Gracias por esta noche, Bella. Hiciste mi noche/mañana mucho mejor de lo que posiblemente imaginé que iba a ser. Me hiciste sonreír y me hiciste sentir bien.**

Era difícil de imaginar que ayer había sido una pesadilla.

_BlueBel22: ¿Cuán bien?_

Demasiado bien, Bella. Pero necesito dormir. Me estás matando.

**Skeletor17: ¡Ten cuidado! No todas mis partes están tan cansadas como mi cerebro y de verdad tengo que irme a dormir. **

_BlueBel22: Okey, me comportaré. Lo siento. Dulces sueños, Edward._

Maldita diferencia horaria.

**Skeletor17: Sólo compórtate por ahora, Bella. Cuando estemos en la misma zona horaria, puede ser tan traviesa como quieras y me mantendré contigo. Mis sueños serán muy dulces, ahora. Buenas noches, Bella.**

_BlueBel22: Buenas noches, Edward. _

Me desconecté y apagué mi laptop, dejándole en la mesa de al lado y volviendo a la cama. Hoy parecía que iba a ser un día mucho mejor que ayer. No sé que tiene ella, pero me entiende. Espero que pueda hablar con ella pronto.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews! :D :D :D<p>

Espero que les guste! Besos


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

Otra mañana, otro caso grave de erección mañanera. ¿Eran mis sueños tan buenos? No los recordaba, pero despertaba con ella en mi mente. Bella. Había estado tan ansioso en chatear con ella que no me había concentrado en su mensaje en Words, así que lo abrí. De todas maneras, ya tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

_Yo digo que mejor tengamos un trato, cartoon boy. Toda esa provocación de tocarme y olerme debe tener algún tipo de pago. Necesito una ducha de agua fría luego de tu mensaje. Bueno, necesito más que eso, pero es todo lo que puedo tener por el momento. ¿Cuándo vendrás al norte? _

_No puedo decir que estuve en algún lugar sumamente interesante. Florida, Arizona. Cancún fue divertido. Fui con mis dos mejores amigas un par de años atrás. ¿Puedo admitir que la imagen te de ti encerrado solo en una habitación de un hotel, me entristece? Sé que probablemente estás acostumbrado, pero desearía poder estar ahí contigo para divertirte. Tómalo como quieras. _

_Todavía me sigues provocando con tu dura vara, ¿no? Eso está bien, tendré mi venganza al provocarte con mis juguetes. Cada chica debe tener su conejo de confianza, por supuesto, pero mi favorito es este pequeño auto azul con dos balas. Te dejaré con la intriga de dónde va cada una, pero déjame decirte que cuando enciendes esas ruedas, te hacen ver las estrellas. Bueno, yo veo estrellas. Tú sólo verás una chica muy excitada. Lo que imagino que está bien contigo. Si quieres saber más de eso, como el tamaño y las dimensiones, tendrás que mostrarme el tuyo primero. _

_Tu viaje a Washington sería puro placer, si me incluyes a mí, por supuesto. Si sólo vienes a ver la Aguja Espacial, bueno, no estoy segura de cuán divertido puede ser eso. Es un gran estado que tiene mucho para ofrecer, no lo último, que soy yo. Así que dime, ¿encontrarías eso placentero?_

_No le mostraré mis juguetes a mi acosador. Nadie los ha visto, aunque estaría dispuesta a mostrártelos, con el incentivo correcto. Mostrárselos a él sólo lo alentará con cualquiera de los ridículos sueños que tiene sobre mí. Prefiero alentar los tuyos y escuchar todo sobre ellos. ¿Qué clase de castigo tienes en mente?_

_Estoy dispuesta a hacer un estudio profundo de tus manos para asegurarme que califican como masculinas. Probablemente tendrás que tocar cada parte de mí para que yo esté segura. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? No querría darte falsas esperanzas y luego tener que decirte que tus manos son de chica, después de todo. Unas cuantas horas, o días, y probablemente saldré con una conclusión._

_Desearía poder ayudarte a dormir. Estar en una cama extraña nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando estás solo._

_Tú has sido lo mejor de mi semana también y sólo quiero decirte que no importa lo que pase, estoy feliz de pasar este tiempo contigo. Significa para mí mucho más de lo que puedo decir._

Sí, eso era un gruñido escapando de mis labios. Ese pequeño autito azul me intrigaba. Necesitaba buscarlo pronto. Por supuesto, nada me intrigaba más que Bella. ¿De verdad ella quería saber que clase de castigo quería darle? Podía decirle con lujo de detalles lo que quería hacerle. La vívida imagen de su culo apretado inclinado sobre un escritorio y yo levantándole la falda negra y dándole una ligera nalgada me había hecho acabar más de una vez. Así que sí, Bella. Mis manos quieren conocerte.

Cierto, responde ahora, luego ve a ducharte y hazte cargo de esta dura erección. Tenía graves problemas. Tal vez debería encontrar un psicólogo cuando vuelva a LA. No debería ser tan susceptible a unas pocas y sexys palabras de una extraña.

**¿Necesitas una ducha fría? De alguna manera creo que puedes caminar por ahí sin que nadie sepa lo caliente que te he puesto, mientras para mí, hay evidencia de mis problemas. Y si la gente puede ver lo tuyo, bueno, tal vez deberías revistarte, sólo digo. ¿O me estás mintiendo sobre ser una chica? Odiaría pensar que estoy hablando con Bill en vez de Bella.**

Y eso, sólo eso, podría hacer que mi pene endureciera en cuestión de segundos. Más vale que ella no fuera un él. Que decepción sería.

**No estés triste por mí, Bella. Mi vida en general es bastante buena, y últimamente he encontrado mejores maneras de pasar el tiempo solo. Tú sabes cuáles son. Y tu compañía virtual es mejor que la compañía de la gente.**

Confía en mí, Bella. Estoy en compañía de varias de las más famosas personas del mundo, y ellos no te llegan ni a los talones con las conversaciones ingeniosas y, por supuesto, encenderme.

**¿Sabías que de verdad me gustan los autos veloces? Tengo varios, pero ninguno de ellos suena tan interesante como ese pequeño autito azul que mencionaste. De verdad creo que tengo que saber más de eso. Tal vez podrías mostrármelo, ¿algún día? Tú sabes, hablando puramente como un aficionado de autos y no un hombre pervertido que tiene una erección masiva con las imágenes mentales de lo que te hacen esas ruedas. Creo que mi búsqueda en internet sobre autos se pondrá más interesante.**

¿Tendría tiempo de revisarlo antes de irnos a Alemania? Sí, creo que sí. Bien. Mi computadora podría cargarse mientras me masturbaba en la ducha con la imagen de largas y sexys piernas separadas con dos pequeñas balas azules haciéndola retorcerse y gritar de placer. Mierda, esa era una buena.

**Si/Cuando vaya a Washington, no tendré la necesidad de ir a visitar lugares, a menos que sea contigo. Los dos sabemos que la única razón por la que iré es para ver a mi futura profesora favorita. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué todas mis profesoras fueron viejas y arrugadas? Nunca tuve una veinteañera caliente. Me siento taimado por mi educación. Tendrás que educarme de nuevo para recompensarme.**

De verdad no era justo que nunca haya tenido una profesora caliente. Eso me había provocado varias clases aburridas.

Más menciones de verla. ¿Lo haría? ¿Podría? Eso requeriría muchas más charlas y más revelaciones sobre quién diablos soy. Ella probablemente se reiría y pensaría que estaría mintiendo si le diría que soy el actor que ella fue a ver al cine el otro día. Tal vez podría revelarme por webcam cuando estuviera listo. Allí no podría negar quién era. Lo que sea. Estaba muy lejos de lidiar con eso. Lo que tenía ahora era demasiado bueno ante mis ojos.

**No te puedo decir nada sobre tu castigo, para eso tendrás que prepararte. Sólo puedo decir que lo disfrutarás mucho y que involucrará mis manos, cosa que últimamente te está gustando mucho.**

Manos en blancas y suaves nalgas… tan bueno.

**¿Días de exploración? Supongo que tendré que tomarme unos días libres cuando te visite, odiaría decepcionarte.**

De alguna manera, no creía que unas horas con Bella fuera suficiente. Tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer con ella, si alguna ves llegamos a ese punto.

**Gracias por tus dulces y estimulantes palabras. Si no tienes una A en todas tus clases, tus profesores son unos idiotas. Tienes una A para mí, cualquier día. No puedo esperar a hablar contigo de nuevo. Tu turno.**

Jugué _lief_, que sorprendentemente funcionó, y cerré mi aplicación antes de levantarme de la cama, encendiendo mi computadora en el camino. Tenía un pene que tenía que aliviar y un vuelo que tomar.

Mi teléfono estaba sonando cuando salí de la ducha y corrí a atenderlo, todavía mojado.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey, Edward. El auto estará aquí en treinta minutos. ¿Estás listo?"

"Sí, Garret. Sólo necesito vestirme."

"Okey. No le diré a Kate que estoy hablando contigo mientras tú estás desnudo." Me reí cuando la oí chillar en el fondo. "No, no puedes hablar con él. Tú elegiste no dejarme por él. Ahora estás estancada."

Me reí y comencé a quitarme la toalla. "Dile que si se aparece en le próximo minuto, soy suyo."

"Humph. No haré eso, gracias. Me gusta mi esposa."

Me puse los boxers. "A mi también. Ese era el punto de la oferta."

"Te voy a cortar ahora, sabes." Me reí mientras cortaba y terminé de vestirme y empacar antes de tomar mi computadora.

"Veamos. Pequeño autito azul." Escribí eso y me apareció algo de un Mitsubishi Eclipse y un Bonneville. ¿Bonneville? ¿Qué diablos? Eso no era pequeño.

"Tratemos de nuevo. Pequeño autito azul juguete sexual." Eso sería lo suficientemente específico. Bueno, eso era mejor. Aunque no estaba buscando un juguete sexual en forma de delfín azul. ¿Delfín? ¿De verdad? Me gustaban los delfines pero era un poco raro hacerlos en forma de juguete sexual.

¿Videos de pequeño autito azul juguete sexual? ¡Sí, por favor! No podía ver una mierda, ya que estaba veteado, así que cliqueé el primero y… ¿qué diablos era eso? ¿Perra de cabellos azul montando una verga pelirroja? Um… sí, lo último que necesitaba era un virus debido a un video porno.

Podías usar un montón de balas en un auto, lo cual era algo divertido pero no lo que buscaba. Maldición, tenía que buscar mejor más tarde. Tenía tiempo suficiente para mandarle un mail antes de irme. ¿Debería? De verdad quería enviarle un mensaje para decirle lo mucho que disfruté hablar con ella. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero ella valía la pena. Sí, ¿qué daño había en ello? Ella había mencionado intercambiar mails antes que yo.

Abrí yahoo y puse para enviar un mail a BluBell22.

**Bella,**

**Bueno días, dormilona. En realidad soy yo el dormilón. Tres horas de sueño no hacen feliz a un hombre, usualmente, pero estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana gracias a mi charla muy temprana con mi adorada co-ed. No puedo decirte lo bueno que fue hablar contigo. Este viaje ha sido más molesto de lo que pensaba pero tú lo has mejorado considerablemente.**

**Espero que no te importe que te mande mails. Sé que lo mencionamos pero no quiero que pienses que estoy siendo intrusivo o que te estoy molestando y ciertamente no quiero que te canses de mí. **

**No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar pero quería decirte que estaba pensando en ti y que me alegra mucho que el destino haya intervenido y te haya traído a mi vida. De verdad deseo que el avión me lleve a Washington. ¿Tal vez algún día?**

Era como si mi maldito subconsciente me estaba haciendo escribir eso. Sabía mejor, pero seguí escribiendo.

**Que tengas un buen día y espero poder hablar contigo pronto. Oh, te dejé algunas respuestas en Words también. Tendría que haber leído esas respuestas anoche pero luego no podría haber tenido esas pocas horas tampoco. Tú de verdad sabes cómo entretener a un hombre ¿no? ¡Por lo menos a este! Y una vez más la campana está sonando y tengo que entrar a un avión lleno de gente. Horrible horario. Tú eres problema, pero del mejor tipo.**

**Espero con ansias escuchar tus palabras,**

**Edward**

Eso lo haría. Tal vez había estirado la verdad sobre estar duro en este momento, pero sus palabras me habían hecho poner duro antes de la ducha, y eso contaba. Apagué mi laptop y la guardé en mi bolso. Espero poder escuchar sobre ella luego de que aterrizara.

El avión finalmente aterrizó luego de una hora de retraso en París y me moría por tener un poco de privacidad en mi habitación para ver que me había escrito. Bueno, probablemente podía leer su mail desde mi celular. Eso no sería demasiado provocativo.

"¿Qué tienes con ese teléfono?" Le sonreí a Kate.

"Sólo quiero revisar mi correo."

"¿Hay algo que deba saber?" Kate me miró con sospecha.

Como si fuera a decirle sobre Bella. "Puedo aumentar el tamaño de mi pene si ordeno esta píldora. Y hay una viuda en Etiopía que quiere darme 20 millones de dólares."

Ella bufó. "Los dos sabemos que no necesitas ayuda en esos departamentos."

Garret asintió y luego sus palabras hicieron efecto. "¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes que no necesita esa píldora?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa conocedora y yo ahogué una risa. "Eso no está nada bien. Los dos apestan." Kate comenzó a abrir su boca y él se la tapó. "Ni siquiera lo digas."

Me reí y abrí mi correo. ¡Sí! Ella había contestado.

_Edward,_

_Primero que nada jamás podría aburrirme de ti. Puedes mandarme mensajes vía mails, Words, escritos en el cielo, en código Morse, etc y estaré feliz de responderte. Aunque probablemente tendría que aprender código Morse. Creo que la única cosa que aprendí fue SOS y por insistencia de mi padre. Se preocupa bastante._

¿Código Morse? ¿De dónde sacaba estas cosas? Era increíble.

_Me desperté con lluvia, pero no me importó porque estaba llena de pensamientos tuyos. Eso es mejor que el sol. Dios, ¿estoy cursi esta mañana? Vas a huir corriendo uno de estos días, te lo aseguro. Pero mientras tanto, me alegra poder hacer lo que sea para hacer mejor tu viaje._

No estoy corriendo a ningún lado, Bella. Y tú estás haciéndolo mucho mejor de lo que pudiera explicar.

_Cuando quieras meterte en un avión con destino a Washington, estaré feliz de darte la bienvenida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¡y los dos sabemos que quiero mucho más que eso! Espero que estés leyendo esto en privado esta vez. No quisiera que nadie viera el efecto que tengo en ti. Eso es sólo para mis ojos._

Estoy sabiamente esperando hasta que pueda llegar al hotel y revisar tus palabras en Words, Bella. Gracias a Dios este mail es bastante manso.

_Ahora voy a ver que palabras compartiste conmigo en Words y cuán trabajada me harás sentir. Por suerte estoy en mi cama usando nada más que mi remera favorita. ¿Qué usas para dormir?_

Lo había pensado demasiado pronto. ¿Una remera? Necesitaba oír sobre esta remera y el juguete sexual. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo ésta chica?

_Que tengas un viaje seguro y hablamos pronto._

_Tuya,_

_Bella_

¿Mía? ¿Por qué eso me hacía sentir tan bien? Me gustaba. Mucho. Era tonto y ella ciertamente no era mía, pero me gustaba imaginarme que lo fuera.

"En serio, ¿Qué te tiene sonriendo así? Tiene que ser una chica." Kate trató de agarrar mi teléfono pero se lo quité.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser una chica? Tal vez mi hermano está especialmente gracioso hoy."

"Tu hermano siempre es gracioso pero tú no sonríes como un tonto con sus mails." Ella dijo. ¿Estaba sonriendo como un tonto? Oops.

Garret apretó su hombro. "Deja que tenga su secreto, Katie."

"Hey, si él está involucrado con alguien, es mi deber saberlo antes de que algún periódico se entere y tengamos un millón de llamados y…"

La corté antes de que se estresara. "No estoy involucrado con nadie, Kate. No hay nada que un periódico pueda encontrar, lo juro."

Ella me miró. "¿Entonces que te tiene sonriendo así?"

Dudé si estaba sonriendo ahora, pero seguramente lo había estado haciendo. Mierda. Era demasiado curioso para mi propia seguridad. "Está bien. He estado hablando con esta chica por Words With Friends durante los últimos días. Ella no sabe quién soy. Sólo estamos hablando."

Kate me miró, y luego a Garret, y luego me miró de nuevo. "¿Hablando cómo? ¿Tiene tu número?"

Rodé mis ojos. "No, Kate. Nos enviamos mensajes a través de Words With Friends y le envié un mail antes de viajar. Eso era lo que estaba leyendo, su respuesta."

"¿Así que, te gusta?" Preguntó Garret, antes de que Kate pudiera decir algo.

"Sí, ella es graciosa e inteligente. Ella me hace reír." Y me hace poner duro, pero definitivamente no te voy a decir eso.

"¿Estás seguro que ella no saber quién eres? ¿Cómo se conocieron?" Demandó Kate.

No debería de haber dicho nada. "Ella me encontró al azar en WWF. ¿Cómo diablos puede saber quién soy, Kate? Mi usuario no es Edward Cullen."

"Tú nunca sabes." Dijo.

"Sí, lo sé. Ella es sólo una chica que vive en Washington y está estudiando para ser profesora. No creo que esté buscando al gran Edward Cullen." Era ridículo pensar eso.

"Pareces saber bastante sobre ella." Observó Kate.

"No mucho. Nombre, edad y lugar de residencia." Y que ella es un poco traviesa y le gusta hacer cosas con esposas.

Kate suspiró. "Está bien. Si tú dices que es nada, te creeré, aunque tú no sonríes así por nada."

"Te dije, ella es graciosa. Ella me hace reír. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?"

"Nada." Contestó Garret, apretando el hombro de Kate de nuevo. "Sólo queremos que seas cuidadoso."

"Me conoces, Garret. Soy el Señor Cuidadoso. Te dije que no voy a salir con nadie por un tiempo y lo digo en serio."

Fui salvado de más interrogatorio ya que llegamos al hotel. Dejé que se hicieran cargo del ingreso y esperé impacientemente por mi llave. En el instante en que Garret me la dio, me apresuré a ir a mi habitación. Ellos no podían dictar con quien hablaba. Si quería divertirme con Bella, entonces lo haría. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo.

Encendí mi computadora y abrí mi aplicación WWF mientras se cargaba. ¿_Vow_? ¿Me vas a votar para que haga algo, Bella? Apuesto a que le gustará.

_Tomaré tu A y me conformaré con eso, ¿pero cómo cambio eso a una A+? ¿Hay alguna especie de crédito extra que pueda hacer? ¿Puede ser del tipo sexy? No me molesta sacar eso para obtener una buena nota._

Ooh, tal vez yo podría ser su profesor y ella sería mi estudiante. Tan equivocado, Cullen. Pero tan caliente. Una A+ es más que posible.

_Soy 100% femenina. Estaré más que feliz de probártelo. Te puedo mandar una foto o me puedes llamar, o, bueno, no sé como más te lo podría probar, pero solo dilo y lo haré. Así que no, no hay pruebas físicas como tu dura vara, pero tiendo a sonrojarme cuando me excito. Mi compañera de apartamento pensó que me estaba masturbando cuando tocó mi puerta anoche. Incluso traté de decirle a ella que lo estaba haciendo para que se fuera, pero ella me conoce demasiado bien._

¿Cuánto me encantaba que le haya dicho a su compañera de apartamento que se estaba masturbando para intentar deshacerse de ella? Si tan sólo lo hubiera estado haciendo. Y de verdad me gustaría ver ese sonrojo. Y todo de ella. ¿Pero cómo le podría pedir una foto si yo no podía darle una mía? Desearía poder hacerlo, pero eso cambiaría todo.

_Me halagas con tus palabras, Edward. Me alegra hacer tu viaje más feliz._

_Buena suerte buscando ese autito azul en particular. No los hacen más pero estoy agradecida de haberme proveído antes de que terminaran de hacerlos. Creo que si los quieres ver, tendrás que viajar hasta aquí. Todo este incentivo te lo sigo dando. Igual, ¿puedes decir que no? Estaré más que dispuesta a demostrarte que mi auto es mejor que el tuyo. ¿Quieres hacer una carrera?_

Y ahora me lo dice. No es como si no me hubiera reído con la cosa del delfín azul y los videos porno que aparecieron. Igual, era un buen incentivo. De verdad quería saber que hacía ese autito azul.

_Te educaré muy bien, Edward. No sé por qué no tuviste ninguna profesora caliente cuando estabas en el colegio, pero me alegra poder compensarlo. No tengo duda de que serás mi mejor y más inteligente estudiante. Y como estoy dispuesta a sobornarte por las buenas notas, quiero decirte que podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo._

Oh, mierda sí. Toqué mi pene por encima de mi jean. ¿Tendría tiempo suficiente antes de que me interrumpieran? Probablemente no.

_Cuida esas manos por mí. Espero que estén fuertes y suaves y capaces de darme mucho placer. ¿Hay ejercicios de manos que puedes hacer para mantener la resistencia? Habla con tu instructor de yoga sobre eso._

Me reí mientras me imaginaba preguntándole a Alec que podía hacer para endurecer mis manos. Él se preguntaría qué diablos me pasaba y probablemente me tiraría al suelo con una patada.

_Espero que tu viaje haya sido seguro y que puedas dormir esta noche. Si no, encuéntrame, soy toda tuya._

¿Mía de nuevo? De verdad, verdad me gustaba.

**Sí, señorita Bella, puedes hacer créditos extra para obtener una A+. Tengo un montón de ideas de pequeñas cosas que puedes hacer para mejorar esa nota tuya y todas del tipo sexy. Espera, tengo que llamar a recepción para pedir más loción.**

Eso haría que su lengua se moviera. Tal vez tendría que usar la loción de mierda de chicas después de todo. Tal vez podría ir a comprar una antes de regresar en la noche.

**Estoy un poco triste de que no te estabas masturbando ayer cuando tu compañera irrumpió en tu habitación. Quiero decir, estoy contento de que hayas estado hablando conmigo, pero la imagen de ti tocándote mientras estás hablando conmigo es muy caliente. Supongo que será difícil hacerlo mientras estás tecleando. Bueno, tal vez otro día, ¿huh?**

Qué pensamiento fantástico, pero no había forma de hacerlo. A menos que la llamara. ¿Descubriría que era yo? Mierda. Esto era complicado. Como también era lo de la foto.

**Sé que eres una chica, Bella. Sólo te estaba provocando. No estoy diciendo que no quiero verte. Definitivamente quiero. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a probarte a mí tampoco. Confío en quién eres. Acordamos en ser honestos el uno con el otro, ¿verdad? **

Eso funcionaba, ¿verdad? No quería que ella pensara que no quería verla. De verdad quería. Sería maravilloso poder ponerle una cara a la fantasía. Hasta ahora, había combinado varias caras de actrices en una sola, pero sólo Dios sabe como luce. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el color de sus ojos.

**Te sorprenderías con mis habilidades para googlear. Pero intenté y no funcionó, así que tal vez no lo hagas. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que me lo muestres. Eso es mejor que una búsqueda Google. No tengo dudas de que tu auto es superior. Prefiero montar contigo antes que jugar una carrera. ¿Cómo suena eso?**

Montar juntos sería mucho más divertido. De verdad tenía que pensar sobre esta cosa del teléfono. Tal vez podría comprar uno de eso celulares que usan los traficantes de droga en las películas y en la televisión. Entonces ella no tendría mi información real. Mmm, necesitaba mirar _The Wire_ de nuevo.

**Prometo estudiar muy duro para ti, Bella. No necesitarás otros estudiantes. Me puedes enseñar todo el día y más importante, toda la noche. Ganaré mi crédito extra de la misma manera que tú lo harás.**

Los dos podemos ser los profesores.

**Busqué ejercicios para endurecer mi mano cuando la búsqueda del auto resultó un fracaso. Entre esas y mi autosatisfacción, estoy segura de que mis manos será muy capaces de darte la atención que necesitas. Me voy a endurecer ahora. La loción ha llegado.**

**Pensando en ti.**

Tal vez debería buscar ejercicios de manos. No es que dudara de mi habilidad de darle placer. Era bastante bueno en eso, o al menos eso siempre me decían.

Ahora a responder su mail antes de irme.

**Bella,**

**¿Ves lo buena que eres para mí? Primero, te aseguraste de mantenerme ocupado cuando estaba solo en mi habitación en el hotel y ahora me diste algo para aprender mientras estaba aquí. El código Morse puede ser nuestro propio lenguaje. Tú sólo espera. Uno de estos días abrirás tu mail y verás todas estas líneas y puntos. Llama a tu padre y pídele que te enseñe algo más que el SOS, a menos que quieras ser salvada de mí. Eso me pondría triste, así que esperemos que no sea el caso.**

**Si me mandas a correr, lo haría en tu dirección. Chica tonta, ¿por qué podría salir corriendo de ti? Me alegra saber que no era el único que estaba sonriendo como un tonto cuando me desperté esta mañana. Tal vez algunas personas piensan que somos patéticos, pero funciona para nosotros, así que, ¿por qué no?**

**Sí, sabiamente esperé a estar solo para leer tu mail, no que no hubiera estado demasiado tentado. Revisé mi teléfono en el momento que llegué a Berlín. Tú sabes, para ver si había llegado a tiempo y esas cosas.**

Está bien, así que no había esperado y lo había pago con dos empleados chismosos. De ahora en más esperaría, aunque me matara.

**Por favor dime sobre esa remera favorita. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es larga? ¿Cubre todas las buenas partes o sólo algunas? Fue algo bueno que no haya leído tus palabras hasta que no haya estado solo, porque ahora te estoy imaginando en una remera que apenas te cubre los muslos y… bueno, déjame decirte que tienes muy buenas piernas y dejémoslo por ahí.**

**Por poner esa imagen en mi mente, responderé tu pregunta con esto. Duermo completamente desnudo. Haz con eso lo que quieras.**

Me reí mientras respondía eso, imaginándome cuál sería su respuesta. Ella nunca fallaba en exceder mis expectativas.

**Gracias por tus deseos de buen viaje. Lo tuve. Otro día más cerca de estar en casa y de estar más cerca de ti. No puedo esperar.**

**Eres mía, ¿huh? Bueno, entonces supongo que diré esto:**

**Tuyo,**

**Edward**

¿Demasiado lejos? Espero que no. Tal vez a ella le gustaba tanto como a mi me gustaba que se llamara mía. Envíe el mail y cerré la laptop. No había tiempo para jugar por ahora, pero ella probablemente me dejaría algo para alegrarme en mi habitación. No podía esperar.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo disfruten :)<p>

Muchiiisimas gracias por sus reviews!

Nos leemos :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

Terminé de hacer cuatro entrevistas más, una de ellas era para un pequeño programa que nos tenía a mí, a Irina y a James. Ella no paró de llamar la atención, estando constantemente encima de él, abrazándolo y mostrando su anillo a la cámara de vez en cuando. ¿De verdad ella creía que eso iba a molestarme? Tuve que esforzar para no reírme y avisarle a James que planee visitas sorpresa al set de su próxima película. Aunque, él debería saber en dónde se estaba metiendo.

"¿Por qué no usa un puto velo?" Rugió Kate mientras subíamos al a limo. Me reí con Garret. ¿Había alguna duda de que trabajaba para mí? Aunque ella estuviera un poco indecisa sobre Bella, ella siempre cubría mi espalda.

Pensar en Bella me dio ganas de tomar mi teléfono pero sabía que no podía leer nada que ella me hubiera escrito ahora. Tendría una erección y Kate me estaría vigilando como un halcón. Mantuve mi celular apagado como desde esta mañana cuando dejamos el hotel. Vería lo que Bella me haya escrito en cuanto pueda salir de aquí.

"Sutil no es el segundo nombre de Irina." Dijo Garret. "¡Y James! ¿Es realmente tan idiota? Él sabe como se conocieron, ¿verdad?"

Me reí y estiré mis piernas en el asiento. "Quería decirle que se asegurara de hacerle visitas sorpresas al set en su próxima película, pero pensé que eso sería grosero."

Kate se rio. "Dios, desearía no ser tu publicista y poder decirte que hagas eso. ¿Tal vez tu hermano podría dar una entrevista y decir eso por ti? Nadie movería ni siquiera una pestaña si Emmet dijera algo así."

A él le encantaría. "Sí, pero luego todos estarían buscándome para que dé una respuesta."

Kate descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Garret. "Buen punto. También es más trabajo para mí. No podemos permitir eso."

"Completamente inaceptable." Asintió Garret, besando su rubia cabeza.

"Hablando de comentarios, ¿por qué no tienes tu nariz enterrada en tu celular?" Preguntó Kate, sonriendo ligeramente. No podía leer esa sonrisa, no era una usual.

"¿Cuándo tengo una compañía tan estimulante? ¿Por qué ignorarte a ti?" Estimulante de otra manera totalmente diferente a la de Bella, por suerte.

"Porque…" ella se cayó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo empezó a buscar en su bolso. Salvado por el ringtone.

"¿Bohemian Rhapsody? ¿Te está llamando tu mamá?" Bromeé.

"No, tu mamá." Ella respondió rápidamente. "¿Esme?" Mierda. ¿Qué diablos hacía mi mamá llamando a Kate?

"En realidad, él está aquí. Por supuesto que puedes." Kate sonrió mientras me pasaba el teléfono. Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

"Hola, mamá."

"Nada de "hola, mamá", Edward Anthony Cullen. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?" Su voz era acero. Estaba en problemas.

Mierda. ¿Por qué sabía lo que iba a venir? "He estado de viaje. Sabes que no llamo mucho cuando estoy lejos. Em podía decirte que estaba bien. Le envié un mensaje de texto."

"Sí, tuviste tiempo para enviarle un mensaje de texto a tu hermano, sin dudas sobre alguna mujer que ha estado con él, ¿en vez de llamar a tu madre quién ha estado terriblemente preocupada por ti?"

¿Conocía bien a Emmet o qué? "¿Por qué estás preocupada por mí? Sabes lo que estoy haciendo." Como si no supiera a qué iba esto. Mierda, era mejor hacerse el despistado.

"¡Sé que estás viajando con esa perra, quien tiene la cara de refregarte su matrimonio en tu cara en frente a millones de personas!" Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja mientras mi madre seguía. "Tuve a esa serpiente venenosa en mi cena una vez. ¡Le compré el vestido con el cual ella anunció su estúpido casamiento! ¿Cómo se atreve?" Kate y Garret reían en silencio. Podían escuchar tan bien como yo.

Esperé unos segundos y cuando escuché que ya no había más gritos coloqué el teléfono de nuevo en mi oreja. "¿Ya dijiste todo?" Le pregunté con cautela.

Ella respiró con furia. "Tienes suerte de que me haya desquitado con tu padre primero." La tenía. Y me sentía mal por él. Le tendría que comprar unos palos de golf nuevos como agradecimiento.

"Mamá, estoy perfectamente bien. No te llamé porque no hay nada para decir. No me importa con quien se casa Irina."

Ella bufó. "Bueno a mi sí. Y le deseo lo peor en su matrimonio. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso? Y no creo que eso no haya sido para ti, ella quería refregártelo en tu cara."

Intenté flexionar mi cuello que de pronto se tensó, pero sin éxitos. "Sí, lo hizo, pero no le funcionó." No le iba a decir que ella había tratado de tocarme por debajo de la mesa.

"Bien. Tú puedes conseguirte alguien mucho mejor que ella."

"Sí, mamá." No le iba a decir que no estaba buscando a nadie. Ella iba a intentar hacerlo.

"Así que, ¿cómo va la conferencia de prensa? ¿Estás descansando bien?" Rodé mis ojos y respondí todas sus preguntas de regreso al hotel. Por lo menos pasé el tiempo para volver a mi habitación y hablar con Bella. Me despedí de mi madre y prometí que iba a llamarla pronto.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar?" Preguntó Garret mientras ayudaba a Kate a salir del auto.

"Creo que me voy a relajar y voy a irme a la cama temprano. Mañana es un largo día."

Él asintió y regresamos al hotel. Kate estaba sonriendo pero no sabía el por qué ni quería saberlo. ¿Podía leerme? Probablemente. Ella era filosa, cosa por la cual la había contratado. Me despedí y los dejé en su habitación antes de ir a la mía. La computadora estaba todavía encendida así que entré a Yahoo y vi que tenía un mail.

_Edward,_

_Soy bastante increíble, debo admitirlo. Haha. Estaba bromeando. Estoy demasiado contenta de darte algo para hacer mientras estás solo en tu habitación en el hotel. Bueno, me gusta darte otras cosas para hacer, que tienen que ver con una loción, pero aprender el código Morse está bien para matar el tiempo. Matar el tiempo, ¿ves lo que estaba haciendo allí? Soy una tonta a veces. Probablemente ya lo hayas descubierto._

Eres una tonta adorable, Bella. Adorable y estimulante, eso es. Y raramente mato el tiempo contigo. Y ese es un buen problema.

_Podemos ser patéticos juntos. Es mucho más divertido que ser patética sola. Y seremos felices y patéticos. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Corre rápido Edward, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

_¡Estoy tan contenta de que no estoy sola! Quería revisar mi correo en clase pero ya me costaba concentrarme sin ti en mi mente. No que ya no estuvieras, pero si sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo hubiera sido peor. O no. No lo sé. Por lo menos fui a clases, ¿verdad?_

¿Era posible de que ella estuviera tan pendiente de mis mensajes como yo de los suyos? Eso me hacía sentir bien.

_Por la mitad del muslo es bastante acertado. Cubre toda la mercancía, ya que tengo dos compañeras de apartamento. Aunque tiendo a moverme cuando estoy dormida y por lo general termina enredada en mi cintura. Seguiría tu ejemplo y me la quitaría pero la otra vez desperté con una de mis compañeras en mi cama. Dejaré que tu mente vaya a donde quiera con eso último en represalia por hacer que piense en ti desnudo mientras estoy sentada en un Starbucks lleno. ¡Edward travieso!_

¡Así que llegué a ella! ¡Ha! Aunque imaginármela con esa remera subida, me estaba provocando a mí también. Le tomaba tan poco a ella provocarme.

_Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que estés más cerca, aunque tenerte más cerca me mataría. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Igual, estar en la misma zona horaria es algo que espero con ansias._

_Mío, ¿huh? Me gusta más de lo que te puedes imaginar. ¡Hablamos pronto!_

_Tu Bella_

Mi Bella. Algún día estaremos en la misma zona horaria, y algún día tal vez podrás saber quién soy. Desearía no tener que ocultártelo.

Dejé de pensar en la melancolía que producía en mí por no poder revelarle a ella quién era. No había tiempo para eso. Ella estaba esperando un mail y yo ciertamente no iba a esta lloriqueándole sobre mi vida.

**Bella,**

**Pienso que eres bastante increíble. Sé que me haces sonreír incluso cuando todo el mundo me hace fruncir el ceño, lo que creo que es bastante genial. Loción, código Morse, WWF… de alguna manera haces que esas tres cosas sean más entretenidas. Bueno, no se sobre código Morse, ¿pero cuán interesantes pueden ser los puntos y las líneas? Son mucho más interesantes cuando vienen de una sexy chica de Washington. **

**¿Sabías que **_**dork**_** se le llama al pene de la ballena? Mi hermano me lo dijo el otro día y luego tú lo usaste en tu mail. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia, aunque no creo que tú tengas algo que ver con el pene de una ballena. Si Ron Jeremy te asusta, el pene de una ballena probablemente te daría un infarto.**

Emmet estaría tan orgulloso que esté usando sus conocimientos para entretenerla.

**¿Están tus brazos abiertos para mí, Bella? Lo admito, un abrazo me serviría, luego de la semana que pasé. De alguna manera, creo que un abrazo no va a ser suficiente. Nunca te librarás de mí. **

**Es algo muy bueno que hayas ido a clases. No me gustaría castigarte, de una manera no divertida. Saltearse clases está prohibido. Tengo que sufrir durante mis reuniones. Tú tienes que pasar por lo mismo. Luego nos podemos compensar y hacernos sentir mejor. ¿Te parece justo?**

Me sentía mucho mejor leyendo sus palabras, y ni siquiera había llegado a las partes sucias.

**Ahem. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tu compañera de apartamento en la cama contigo? ¿Me dirás o dejarás que mi mente enferma y depravada haga el trabajo? Porque, tú sabes, soy un tipo. Sólo digo. Aunque estoy un poco celoso que ella (¿es una mujer verdad?) estaba en la cama contigo en vez de mí. De verdad espero que sea una mujer. Mmm.**

Si no lo era… bueno eso era ridículo. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

**¿Así que estabas pensando sobre mi desnudez en pleno Starbucks? Cambio de sentido es un juego justo, mi bella Bella. Por lo menos no había evidencia física de tu reacción, um, dado por hecho de que tuviste una, por supuesto. Trataré de no ofenderme si no la tuviste, pero, sí lo haré. Dime que la tuviste. Miénteme si es necesario.**

**Bueno, mi Bella, debo dormir, ya que no estás aquí para entretenerme de otras maneras. Espero con ansias tus palabras en la mañana.**

**Tu Edward.**

Eso sería todo por hoy. Ahora a WWF. Encendí mi teléfono e ignoré las alertas de llamadas y los correo de voz. Sabía exactamente de quién era la llamada y ya había tenido un sermón de ella. Santa mierda, ¿Bella jugó _rub_? ¿_Rub_? ¿Estaba prediciendo que yo iba a hacer eso en los próximos diez minutos? Solo había una manera de saberlo. Abrí su mensaje.

_¡Así que la escasez de loción alemana ha comenzado! Vamos a tener un montón de naciones atrás de nosotros para cuando regreses a California. Aunque vale la pena. Ahora dime lo que me harás hacer para conseguir mi A+. ¿Eres difícil de complacer? Necesito instrucciones explícitas._

¿Explícitas? ¿De verdad ella quería que yo le dijera? Tenía muchas fantasías para compartir si ella lo deseaba.

_Podemos tocarnos mientras hablamos cuando quieras, Edward. Obviamente eso requerirá otra forma de comunicación. Te dejaré decidir cuándo y si estás listo, porque yo la lo estoy. Mira el párrafo de arriba si necesitas aclararlo. Y sí, sería la cosa más caliente este lado de nosotros, de estar los dos en la misma habitación._

Oh, diablo sí. Sería tan caliente. Mi verga ya estaba con vida de solo pensarlo. ¿Podría llamarla? Todavía necesitaba resolver eso. Esperaría regresar a casa. Tal vez Emmet tendría algunas ideas. ¿Quería decirle a Emmet? Esa era otra pregunta.

_Acordamos ser honestos con el otro, eso es verdad. Sólo quería calmar tu mente. Hay muchas personas raras afuera y no te culparía si te preocuparas de que yo fuera un tipo cuarentón, gordo y calvo quien se divierte buscando a otros tipos. Apuesto a que eso arruinó las imágenes calientes de antes, ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento! Pero, bueno, uno de estos días tendrás un mail adjunto mío. Será seguro abrirlo. Si lo quieres reciprocar o no, depende de ti. Sin presiones._

Ohh, desagradable, Bella. Por favor no seas un tipo. ¿De verdad vas a enviarme una foto? ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que la quiero?

_Prefiero montar con alguien antes que sola. He hecho suficiente de eso últimamente. Estás invitado a montarme cuando quieras. ¡Sí, dije eso a propósito!_

Bueno, eso hizo que mi pene flácido se despertara un poco.

_¿Crédito extra mutual? Me gusta el sonido de eso. Los dos estaremos enseñando y aprendiendo a la vez. No puedo esperar a aprender lo que te gusta y mostrarte lo que a mí me gusta. La mejor clase de todas._

Definitivamente soportaría el colegio de nuevo si tuviera una chance como esa.

_¿Te estás sintiendo más fuerte ahora? Tal vez, luego de leer esto, ¿tendrás que hacer ejercicios de nuevo? Eso espero. Sé que necesito cambiar la velocidad de las ruedas a muy alto para dejarme llevar. Serás tú en quien piense mientras lo haga. Tal como tú estabas pensando en mí. Tomo eso como señal para irme. Es tan bueno como…_

_Tuya, Bella_

Oh, mierda. Ese misterioso autito azul de nuevo. Tenía que ver esa cosa. ¿Tal vez podría pedirle una foto de su juguete también? No es que verla a ella no fuera importante.

Mi pene estaba presionado contra mi bragueta y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Me quité los pantalones y me bajé mis boxers. La corbata y la camisa fueron las próximas. Me acosté en la cama y tomé la botella que estaba en la mesita de noche. Sabía lo que iba a hacer antes de dormir. Responder primero, luego ir con la loción. Frotar, como ella había sugerido.

**Estoy dispuesto a tener la ira de las naciones con tal de tener tus traviesas palabras. Algunas cosas valen el sacrificio, Bella, y tú eres una de ellas.**

**Soy extremadamente fácil de complacer, o eso parece, cuando se trata de ti. Tus palabras me ponen duro vergonzosamente muy fácil. Tengo miedo de escuchar el nombre Bella en público y ser como el perro de Pavlov, mi dura vara se erguirá y la verá todo el mundo. No lo lamento, igual.**

Íbamos a ir a Italia próximamente. De verdad tenía una preocupación válida sobre eso. ¿Era italiana? Quería preguntarle eso, pero ella me preguntaría lo mismo.

Bueno, tal vez no podía darle un poco de información pero podía contestarle lo que me había preguntado esta vez.

**Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Estás haciendo muy difícil mi trabajo como caballero (bueno, estoy seguro de que mi madre discutiría conmigo de que no he sido uno, en cuanto a ti se refiere) y decirte exactamente lo que quieres escuchar. **

**¿Quieres saber que quiero flexionarte y pegarte en tu lindo culo por tentarme, por dejarme duro múltiples veces al día? Y luego quiero meter mi verga dentro de ti y hacerte gritar mi nombre mientras te tomo por detrás en tu escritorio de profesora. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber, Bella? Esa es una de las muchas fantasías que tengo desde que empecé a hablar contigo. ¿Qué hay de ti? Justo es justo.**

Sí, esa era mi favorita. Tenía que apresurarme a enviar esto así podía disfrutarla.

**Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre estas manos cuando vuelva a la misma zona horaria. No sé lo que haremos, pero sí sé que disfrutaremos de esta fantasía en tiempo real. Eso es un hecho.**

**Nunca rechazaría un mail adjunto tuyo, Bella. Leeré todo lo que me mandes. ¡Deberías saberlo ya! Me tomará algún tiempo montar solo, ¿verdad? Hasta que pueda montar contigo.**

Quiero saber cómo luces. ¿Estoy cerca? La híbrida Rachel Bilson/Olvia Wilde que había creado era buena pero quería a la real.

**Mis manos son perfectamente fuertes y estos pensamientos me harán trabajarlas más. No tienes nada en que temer, Bella. Los pensamientos de ti y ese pequeño juguete me tienen loco.**

**Hablamos pronto,**

**Edward**

Muy breve. No tenía buenas letras, así que jugué _tin_ y cerré la aplicación. Sus palabras eran mejores que las mías, pero tal vez mi fantasía le funcionaría. Hablando de eso... tomé mi loción y coloqué un poco en mi mano frotándolas un poquito para que estén cálidas antes de mover mi mano derecha a mi verga. Comencé a frotarla y dejé que mi mente se llenara de imágenes de mi posible Bella.

Ella decía algo atrevido sobre mi necesidad de tener crédito extra para pasar su clase mientras yo caminaba detrás de ella y masajeaba mi verga contra su duro culo. Ella siempre me estaba provocando, agachándose delante de mí, haciéndome poner muy duro para ella. Moví mis manos entre su cuerpo y apreté sus nalgas, mientras frotaba mi verga entre ellas. Así es, Bella. Estoy frotando.

Me moví de detrás de ella y tiré al suelo todas las cosas que habían en su escritorio. Ella jadeó y yo la empujé, su cuerpo inclinado contra el escritorio, su culo provocándome de nuevo. Pero esta vez era mío. Toqué sus muslos, moví mis manos y le subí la falda y ahí estaba. Piel perfecta y blanca. Apreté sus nalgas antes de arrancarle la tanga negra que estaba usando.

Deslicé mi mano entre sus piernas para ver lo mojada que estaba. Gruñí al sentir su excitación, tan caliente. Introduje un dedo en su interior y sentí sus paredes estrechas a mi alrededor. No podía esperar a estar dentro de ella, pero ella debía enseñarme una lección primero. Removí mi dedo y ella protestó con un gemido. La callé y puse mi mano en su culo, frotándolo ligeramente antes de levantarla y darle una ligera nalgada. Ella chilló de sorpresa y empujó su culo contra mi mano. Ella quería más. Por supuesto que quería. Ella era mi traviesa y sucia profesora. Le di otra nalgada y ella gimió.

Dejé que mis dedos toquen su vagina en la próxima nalgada. Ella se movió y finalmente habló de nuevo. "Edward, por favor."

Mi verga estaba dolorida y sabía que tenía que estar en su interior antes de acabar. Admiré su lindo culo, ahora rosado por las nalgadas y separé sus piernas. Mis pantalones estaban en mis tobillos y me adentré en ella. Ella era tan caliente y estrecha que no podía ir lento. Di una estocada. Ella gritó mi nombre mientras acababa casi inmediatamente, sus manos buscaban algo de apoyo en el escritorio mientras ella se movía de placer.

Seguí cogiéndola, más fuerte y más rápido, tal como ella me lo había pedido. Ella acabó de nuevo, estrechándose a mi alrededor mientras yo sentía mi verga explotar en su interior, llenándola con mis fluidos.

Santa mierda. Abrí mis ojos y vi mi verga flácida en mi mano. Me levanté de mi cama y fui a lavarme las manos para sacarme la crema y el semen. Tiempo de una ducha y luego a la cama. Espero dormir bien después de eso. Dios, las cosas que me hacía esa mujer y ni siquiera la conocía. Tal vez algún día.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Me desperté con Bella en mi mente. ¿Qué habrá pensado de mi fantasía? ¿Habría sido demasiado? Había sido perfecta para mí. Oriné y luego tomé mi laptop. Mail primero, luego WWF antes de la ducha, en caso de que me calentara de nuevo. Hoy estaba lleno de entrevistas y luego la premiere, así que probablemente no podría hablar mucho con ella. Eso apestaba.

Ella había respondido así que abrí su mail rápidamente.

_Edward, _

_Tú eres bastante increíble también, ¿lo sabías? Tuve un recuerdo del pasado bastante malo esta noche y cuando entré a mi correo y vi tu mail, bueno, me hiciste sonreír y reír lo cual pensé que no lo iba a hacer por un tiempo. Así que gracias por eso. _

_A mi también me vendría bien un abrazo. Sabías que, bueno por supuesto que no lo sabías, no me conoces, pero… aparentemente hoy sería el aniversario de tres años con mi ex. No que lo recuerde. Había tenido un lindo día, excepto por los flashes calientes en Starbucks que sí, fueron reales. Tú sabes lo que los pensamientos tuyos desnudos me hacen._

Me encantaba que sus pensamientos de mi desnudo le dieran flashes calientes. Pero odiaba que algo la estuviera molestando. Los ex son un dolor en el culo. Yo lo sabía demasiado bien.

_Ves, los pensamientos tuyos desnudos me desvían de mi trance. Como sea, todo estaba bien pero esta noche regresé a casa y una de mis compañeras (las dos de ellas son chicas, gracias) me mostró las rosas que había tirado a la basura. Ella estaba tratando de protegerme e intentando que me enojara, pero, honestamente, no estoy enojada de que no estemos juntos. Estoy enojada porque él es un imbécil quien piensa que está bien para él enviarme rosas en nuestro no aniversario cuando está casado y esperando un bebé con la chica con quien me engañó. ¿Quién hace eso? Lo que es más importante, ¿cómo llegué a salir con un tipo así? ¿Qué pasaría si los roles hubieran sido intercambiado y hubiera sido yo la que estaba esperando el bebé mientras él le mandaba notas de amor a su ex diciendo que desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y que la amaría siempre?_

Espera un momento. ¿Su ex le mandó rosas cuando él está casado con alguien más? Qué imbécil. ¿Quién era este tipo? Mis manos se hicieron puños mientras imaginaba golpeándolo en su puta cara.

Me alegra tanto Bella, que no estés con alguien como él. Tú te mereces alguien mejor. Alguien que te trate como te mereces, quien sepa el bastardo con suerte que es al tenerte y que no mire a ninguna mujer, mucho menos tocarla. Maldito estúpido.

_¿Está mal ser agradecida por haberlo dejado? Ella está estancada con él, pero estoy casi segura que ella lo ama. Espero que él se quede con ella, a pesar de sus comportamientos idiotas. Wow, te he contado todo vía mail. Lo siento. Tal vez lo borre antes de enviarlo._

Me alegra que no lo hayas borrado. Desearía poder hacer algo por ti. Desearía poder abrazarte y decir que yo podría hacer las cosas bien. Desearía poder patear su culo. Desearía muchas cosas. Tal vez algún día. Ese se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi lema.

_Había escuchado que dork era el pene de una ballena, aunque no puedo decir que esa información quedó en mi cabeza. Gracias por regresarlo a mi vida y hacerme reír._

_¿Quién dice que me quiero deshacer de ti? A menos que planees embarazar a tu ex, tú ya estás una pierna más arriba que todos mis ex. Bueno, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Tú estás cabeza y hombros más arriba. Así que, no Edward, si yo tuviera la suerte de tenerte, no te dejaría._

Tampoco yo Bella, tampoco yo.

_Felizmente me lamentaré contigo. Como puedes ver, necesito un poco esta noche. Probablemente debería de haber esperado mandar este mail hasta cuando esté más contenta. Tal vez debería de leer tu WWF. Dios, eso si me pone feliz. Tal vez me encontrarás más feliz ahí. Los diferentes lados de Bella. Tal vez estabas en lo cierto al llamarme Sybil anteriormente. Se siente raramente bien hoy._

Todos tenemos varios lados, Bella. Yo debería saberlo. Tú vez mi yo real. No mucha gente conoce a este tipo. La persona pública es alguien completamente diferente.

_La compañera de apartamento estaba en mi cama de una manera no sexual, te lo aseguro. Tuvimos una pelea y vino a pedirme disculpas, así que se subió a mi capa y esperó a que despertara. Un poco raro si lo piensas. Desearía haber despertado contigo. Aunque me estuvieras mirando, de una manera rara, probablemente estaría bien._

¿Cómo podía hacerme reír cuando yo estaba enojado con su ex y molesto en su honor? Ella era una mujer especial.

_Dulces sueños, Edward. Desearía que estuvieras aquí para endulzar mi realidad, pero estamos estancados con esto, no es que me quejo. Hablaremos pronto._

_Tu Bella_

Deseos y sueños. Eso era todo lo que teníamos por ahora. Tal vez sería todo lo que íbamos a tener. ¿Por qué no podía ser Joe Schmoe y darle todo de mí? Bueno, tal vez podría darle más de lo que tenía, empezando por ahora.

**Bella,**

**Desearía hacer algo para poder hacer las cosas mejor para ti, además de mandarte este mail. No voy a mentir, la primera cosa que quería hacer cuando leí tu mail era darte ese abrazo que tanto necesitamos. La segunda cosa que quería hacer era encontrar a ese imbécil que te lastimó y hacerlo lamentarse por el hecho de que trató de contactarte de nuevo.**

**Tú me preguntaste cómo pudiste salir con alguien así y desearía poder darte una respuesta. De verdad desearía hacerlo. A veces vemos lo que nosotros queremos ver cuando estamos con alguien. Esperamos lo mejor y a veces lo conseguimos. Otras veces, obtenemos lo peor.**

Aquí vamos, Cullen. Ella fue honesta contigo. Dale algo de ti.

**Mi situación no fue parecida a la tuya, pero también me sentí como un idiota cuando terminó todo. ¿Por qué no lo había visto? La encontré en el acto con otro hombre, nada menos que mi compañero de trabajo, y fue el momento cliché que ves en la televisión y en las películas. Todo el mundo se congela. Esperaba que ella me dijera que no era lo que parecía, ¿pero sabes que me dijo? Me preguntó si me quería unir. No te miento, Bella. Ella se estaba cogiendo a otro y luego me invitó a unirme a la fiesta. ¿Quién hace eso? **

**Por supuesto que la rechacé. Eso fue todo lo que tomó para desatar un lado de ella que nunca antes había visto. Ella parecía una persona tan dulce y nos habíamos divertido mucho. No podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero puedo decir que me gustaba mucho y pensaba que éramos geniales juntos. Ella no lo veía de esa manera. Me insultó a mí, a mi hombría, a mi familia y sobre todo lo que podía pensar, todo mientras ella estaba desnuda, sentada en la verga de otro tipo. Luego me dijo que había estado conmigo para poder avanzar en su carrera. No soy estúpido y sé que esa era una posibilidad, particularmente cuando sales con una compañera de trabajo, pero dolió escucharlo, ¿sabes?**

Todavía podía verlo en mi cabeza, más claro que el día. ¿Y ella tenía las bolas de intentar volver conmigo? Bueno, antes de haberse casado con James, por supuesto. Tal vez ella debería estar con el ex de Bella. Tenían mucho en común.

**Supongo que mi punto es que todos tenemos relaciones de mierda, algunos peores que otros. Aunque pienso que tu ex es un imbécil por enviarte esa tarjeta, puedo ver porqué le cuesta dejarte ir. Eres inteligente, ingeniosa, demasiado sexy, divertida y eres buena persona, Bella. Puedo ver eso en poco tiempo y él salió contigo por mucho más. Él fue un estúpido por engañarte y es claramente obvio que lo sabe. Trata de pensarlo de esa manera y siente lástima por la chica que está estancado con él, porque sé que ella no te llega ni a los talones y él también lo sabe.**

Él es un idiota, Bella. Él no sabía lo bueno que tenía y ahora desea tenerte de nuevo. Gracias a Dios que no puede. Eres muy inteligente para él.

**Me alegra mucho que hayas esquivado esa bala, así estás aquí conmigo. Bueno, en términos de hablar. Me alegra también que me hayas enviado este mail. Me gusta conocerte un poco más. Y tú no eres Sybil. Tú eres Bella y me gustan todos tus lados. Las cosas buenas y malas que hacen a la chica que disfruto. ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? En cada mail compartiremos algo personal sobre nuestras vidas, nuestras familias, cualquier cosa. Podemos guardar las cosas x-rated para WWF, que es, después de todo, en donde empezaste con las cosas traviesas.**

Quiero conocerte. Quiero que me conozcas. Lo mucho que puedes. Aquí vamos.

**Ahora, déjame ver, ¿qué compartir? Tengo un hermano mayor que vive conmigo en California. No es que él no pueda vivir solo, pero creo que le gusta vivir conmigo para tener a alguien con quien hablar y eso. Somos bastante unidos, aunque él tiende a ser el más salvaje de los dos. Como sabes, él fue el que me dijo que dork es el pene de la ballena el otro día. Así que eso debería darte una pista sobre la clase de persona que es. Es un busca líos, pero también es mi mejor amigo. Era bastante nerd en mi adolescencia (por si el He-Man no me delató) y él siempre me defendió de los abusadores. ¿Tuviste a alguien así en tu adolescencia? ¿O ahora?**

Espero que lo tengas. Tú te mereces a personas increíbles en tu vida.

**Estoy honrado de que no te importe si te miro de una manera espeluznante. Eso es raramente lindo de escuchar, creo. Y aunque una parte de mi está triste de que tu compañera de habitación no estaba en tu cama para algo de acción chica-chica, otra parte de mi se alegra.**

**Yo tampoco te dejaría ir, Bella. Tú ya eres la mejor parte de mi día. Espero que mis palabras te hagan ver lo increíble que creo que eres. Mantén tu cabeza alta y estoy aquí para cuando quieras hablar. **

**Tuyo, Edward**

Mis dedos dolían por darle algo más. Por darle mi número telefónico y decirle que podía llamarme cuando quisiera. Era demasiado pronto. Maldición. Necesitaba tiempo para resolverlo. Pasé mis dedos entre mi cabello y gruñí en frustración. Odiaba y amaba esto al mismo tiempo. Amaba ser sólo yo, un tipo llamado Edward. Pero quería que ella supiera todo de mí. Lo revelaría lentamente a través del mail. Algún día le diría y espero que eso no cambie nada.

Suspiré y abrí la aplicación WWF. ¿_Wet_? Dios mío, ¿estaba tratando de matarme?

_¿Leíste mi palabra, Edward? ¿En qué pensaste cuando la leíste? Porque, déjame decirte, unas pocas palabras de ti y quedé como la palabra. Mojada. Especialmente cuando mencionaste el escritorio y la nalgada y luego, bueno no lo embellezcamos, cogerme por detrás. Esa es una de mis fantasías favoritas también._

Diablos, sí, a ella le gustó. Le gustó demasiado. Ella tenía la misma. Maldición. Sí, Bella, definitivamente quiero cogerte. Duro y rápido. Mierda, tenemos un despegue.

_Sabes, toda esa charla sobre volar me hizo pensar si alguna vez lo hiciste en un avión. Debo admitir que nos he imaginado a los dos encerrados en un pequeño baño, casi sin movernos, pero tan cerca. Yo sentada en la pileta y tú parado estocándome en un avión lleno de gente que no sabe._

Caliente. Tan putamente caliente. Sí, absolutamente podemos coger en un avión. Deja que todos sepan. Ellos estarán tan celosos.

_Me alegra saber que abrirás mi correo adjunto. Espero que te guste lo que verás. Tal vez te sorprenda con algo pronto. Te prometo que no será x-rated. ¡Hay cosas que no haría!_

Bueno, eso era un poco triste pero no podía culparla. No quería que ella le enviara fotos traviesas a ningún extraño tampoco, incluso si yo fuera el extraño.

_Me alegra mucho escuchar sobre esas manos fuertes tuyas, Edward. Tienen que estar prontas para levantarme y cambiarme en algunas posiciones que tengo en mente. Te dejaré con eso._

_Tu muy caliente, Bella_

Santa mierda. Iba a tener a Alec trabajando en mi cuerpo cuando regrese a casa. Me encantaría probar sus posiciones. Maldición.

Volví a las palabras y vi que no tenía nada para jugar. X sin ninguna I abierta. A C. Maldición. Me rendí y comencé un juego nuevo. Mis letras no estaban tan mal. Por lo menos podía tener un doble puntaje con_ hoard_. Jugué y volví para responderle.

**¿**_**Wet**_**? Sí, no había esperado esa, Bella. Considérame hombre muerto. Maldición. ¿Leer esa palabra y luego tu respuesta? Sí, la escasez de loción está fuera de control. La gente de Alemania está maldiciendo mi nombre.**

Y no me importa, porque tú me excitas y no lamento nada ese hecho.

**Me encanta que mi fantasía te haya puesto mojada. Tengo que decirte, he pensado mucho en ella, desde que me dijiste que eres profesora. Sumado con la cosa de bibliotecaria y es una bomba. Estoy agradecido que no te haya asustado mi fantasía contigo. Tenía miedo de haber sido demasiado franco, pero luego tú vienes y eres más todavía, ¿verdad?**

Sólo un poquito más de lo que te hace tan asombrosa.

**Sí, de verdad quiero cogerte por detrás. Y por delante. Y de costado. De cualquier manera en la que pueda tenerte estará bien. Y sucede que tengo muchas millas de viajero, así que podemos revisar ese baño cuando quieras.**

**Debo admitir, que no lo he hecho nunca, ¿pero quién no lo ha pensado? Especialmente en un largo y aburrido vuelo a través del océano. Por lo menos sé en que voy a pensar en mi vuelo de regreso. Lo que quiere decir que necesitaré una manta, así nadie del avión puede ver la erección que tendré a causa de ti.**

Iba a usar ese baño 100% y a asegurarme de que sea posible poseerla en él. Obviamente iba a suceder, pero sería demasiado incómodo. ¿A quién le importaba? Era sexy y lo quería.

**¿Eres un poco exhibicionista, mi Bella? ¿Quieres un avión lleno de gente que saber que te estoy cogiendo en el baño? Porque, debo admitirlo, eso me pone muy caliente.**

De verdad tendré que frotar una en el maldito baño del avión. No había manera de que yo sobreviviera todos estos vuelos sin pensar en cogerme a Bella.

**Siempre y cuando dejes el queso, prometo levantarte en cualquier posición que quieras. Mis manos son bastante fuertes y ahora, además, están suaves. Creo que te gustará sentirlas en tu piel. En cada centímetro de tu piel.**

**Espero con ansias cualquier cosa que quieras enviarme, Bella, aunque sean tus palabras. Traviesas o de las otras. Hablamos pronto.**

Me gustaban todas. No podía esperar por las que llegaran.

Tenía que levantarme y afrontar un maldito día, pero espero que ella me esté esperando cuando regrese. Y espero que la haya podido hacer sentir un poquito mejor.

Tiempo de una ducha y de fantasear sobre el baño del avión. Volar cielos amistosos sin duda tenía otro significado con Bella.

* * *

><p>Chicas! Mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero fanfiction estaba caído :( no se podía entrar ni siquiera al usuario.<p>

Ahora si, un poquito tarde pero llegó! Espero que lo disfruten :)

Muchiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews! :D

Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

"¡Edward, Edward! ¡Te amo! ¡Por aquí, Edward!" No importaba en que país estaba, los gritos eran todos iguales, pero con diferente acento. Sonreí y saludé y me tomé algunas fotos con mis fans mientras recorría la alfombra roja.

"Vamos, Romeo." Terminé de firmarle un autógrafo a una adolescente pelirroja, le sonreí y eso provocó que se le cayera el bolígrafo cuando intentaba devolvérselo. Me agaché y lo tomé.

"Cásate conmigo." Creo que la escuché decir. Sólo sonreí y la saludé. Lo siento cariño, pero no eres legal y no voy a casarme con nadie pronto, para tristeza de mi madre. Su mejor chance de tener nietos era que Emmet embarazara a una de sus conquistas. Era realmente sorprendente que no tuviera una docena de sobrinos y sobrinas.

"¿Acaso te propusieron matrimonio?" Preguntó Kate, entrelazando su brazo con el mío. Garret ya estaba adentro, cotilleando con quien fuera que estuviera cotilleando.

"Eso creo." El chillido y el caos general me estaban dando un dolor de cabeza, pero mantuve mi sonrisa en mi cara. Sabía simularlo.

"Bueno, esa es una buena historia. Edward Cullen se casa con una fan en Alemania."

Me reí y le di un codazo. "Bueno, definitivamente sacará al matrimonio de Irina de primera plana, viendo que la chica no puede tener más de dieciséis."

Kate sonrió. "Tal vez eso sea legal aquí. Nunca sabes."

"Sé que tu prefieres que me rape la cabeza y me declare gay antes que casarme con una fan menor de edad."

"Cierto, cierto. Y si te gustan los chicos, te apoyo firmemente en esa decisión. Sólo que no te cortes el cabello."

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Nunca toques el cabello. Lo recordaré. ¿No me hiciste firmar un contrato para eso?"

"Sí, lo hice. En el instante en que cagues tu cabello, me perderás a mi y a mis habilidades."

Moví mis cejas sugerentemente. "No quiero hacer nada sin tus habilidades."

Ella se rio. "Le diré a Garret que dijiste eso."

"Nunca sabes, tal vez él me deje tenerte con tal de no perder a su ganso de los huevos de oro."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "Yo soy su ganso de los huevos de oro, Cullen. No cometas ningún error."

Le tironeé su cabello rubio. "¿Crees que no lo sé? Por cierto, luces increíble esta noche."

Kate sonrió. "Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo la cita más caliente de la fiesta." Sí, ella era mi cita, lo cual era porqué me estaba divirtiendo de nuevo.

"Vamos a la brecha, Sr. Cullen."

Respiré hondo y me preparé para enfrentar a la prensa. "Hagámoslo."

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Diría que eso estuvo bien." Dijo Garret con aires de suficiencia mientras nos subíamos al auto. "Schrader quiere que trabajes en una pieza histórica que él está produciendo."

¿Pieza histórica? Eso es algo diferente. "¿Suena bien?"

"Excelente. Él tiene algo de primera. Mirren, Winslet, Firth."

Me reí. "¿Todo los ganadores del Oscar y yo? ¿Qué no encaja?"

Garret arqueó una ceja. "Él no estaba pensando en ti hasta que vio la película. Ahora te quiere. Diría que eso lo dice todo."

"Prepara tu smoking." Dijo Kate. "Esta va a ser una maldita temporada de premios."

Me encogí de hombros. Sí, había escuchado lo del murmullo de los Oscar, pero no había puesto credibilidad en eso. Apenas era marzo y para el final de año habría cientos de actuaciones mejores que la mía. No importaba. Estaba orgulloso de la película.

"¿Enviará un guion?"

"Estará en las manos calientes de Marcus antes de que regresemos a casa." Respondió Garret. Él lucía como el gato que se había comido al canario.

"Genial. Le echaré un vistazo. ¿Cuándo comenzaría a filmarse?"

"En cuatro meses. Deberías de haber terminado con Steele para ese entonces."

Tal vez funcionaría. Sólo tendría que ver de qué se trataba. Marcus sin duda ya tendría su opinión antes de que yo lo leyera.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y Kate rio. "¿Qué?"

"Pensé que tal vez ibas a sacar tu teléfono y ver si tu chica te había contactado."

Hice una mueca y sacudí mi cabeza. "Ella no es mi chica." No sabía como me sentía ante ese comentario en particular así que seguí. "Y no traje mi celular conmigo. Tú me ibas a tener ocupado todo el día de todas maneras." Y había aprendido de mala manera que no podía leer los mails de Bella en frente a otras personas.

La verdad era, que mis dedos dolían por ver mi teléfono durante todo el día. Pero sabía que no iba a tener un segundo solo así que dejé la tentación en mi habitación del hotel. Pronto podría ir a mi habitación y ver que tenía para decir.

"Sólo revisaba. Pensé que tal vez tenías tu iPhone quirúrgicamente pegado a tu mano." Hice una pelota con la servilleta y se la tiré.

"No he sido tan malo."

"Lo dices tú." Dijo Garret. "Haz vuelto loco a Kate. Y me molesta a mí en vez de molestarte a ti."

Ja. "¿Esto no es molestar?" Pregunté.

Garret tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse. "Puedes ver que él nunca estuvo casado."

"Yo no molesto a nadie." Kate estiró su vestido amarillo hasta su rodilla. "Simplemente me preocupo de que mi cliente esté haciendo algo que lo perjudique. Estoy permitida a preocuparme, sabes."

Tomé su mano y la besé. "Lo sé, Kate. Y te amo por eso. Pero te prometo, que sólo estoy teniendo un buen tiempo conociendo a alguien quien no sabe quién soy yo. Alguien con quien puedo ser realmente yo. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?"

Kate suspiró y apretó mi mano. "Nada, en teoría. No quiero que te lastimes de nuevo." Ella levantó su mano antes que pueda responderle. "No digas que no fuiste lastimado por Irina. Puede que no la hayas amado, pero ustedes dos tenían una cosa juntos y se divirtieron. Es mi trabajo protegerte."

Sonreí. "Protegerme de la prensa, sí. Pero no puedes protegerme de todo."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Solo obsérvame."

Garret sonrió. "Mi Kate es feroz. Ella nunca te dejará pasar lo que pasaste con Irina." Lo más gracioso era que ellos no sabían ni la mitad de la historia. Si ellos supieran lo que ella dijo, bueno, no habría manera de sostener a Kate para que no cometa violencia física contra Irina. No era como si me importara.

La limosina paró frente al hotel y el chofer vino a abrirnos la puerta. Salí y extendí mi mano a Kate. "Gracias por preocuparte." La ayudé salir de la limosina y le despeiné el cabello. "Soy muy afortunado de tenerte de mi lado, Kate. Pero te prometo, no hay nada que preocuparse aquí. Bella es…" Me callé, inseguro sobre lo que decir. "Ella es divertida. Eso es todo." Era bastante.

"Quiero información de esta chica, Bella. Por lo menos déjame revisarla."

Diablos, no. Le dije a Bella que confiaba en ella y lo haría. "Tú sabes todo lo que sé, Kate. Sólo déjame esto, ¿okey? ¿Quieres que sea feliz? Lo soy."

Garret deslizó su brazo por su cintura y nos dirigimos al lobby. "Está bien." Ella aceptó de mala gana. "Sólo porque tú no pides mucho."

"Gracias." Me dirigí a mi habitación. "Buenas noches."

"Roma brillante y temprano." Me recordó Garret, como si fuera a olvidarlo. Tres ciudades más para ir.

Entré a mi habitación y me quité el saco, dejándolo en el sofá. Lo siguió la corbata mientras me quitaba los zapatos y el pantalón. La camisa fue la próxima. Dejé mi remera y los boxers, mientras me metía en la cama y tomaba mi computadora. Primero el correo, luego Words. Por lo menos deja que tu verga descanse, Cullen.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Dos mails? Uno con un archivo adjunto… oh, mierda. Ella había enviado una foto, ¿verdad? Gracias a Dios que no tenía mi celular conmigo. No había manera de que hubiera esperado hasta llegar al hotel para ver eso. ¿Debería abrir el mail primero o…? ¿A quién estoy engañando? Primero la foto.

_Edward,_

_Una manzana todos los días significa que la profesora saldrá a jugar. ¿Me darás una? ¿O tendré que castigarte? Verás el arma que elegí cuando abras esto. Espero con ansias saber que elegirás._

_Tu Bella._

Oh, mierda. Ni siquiera la había visto y mi verga estaba dura como una roca. Suspiré. ¿Qué pasaba si ella no era linda? Ella igual sería Bella y me seguiría gustando. Pero maldición, quería que ella fuera linda. Caliente. Sexy. Mierda, sólo había una manera de saberlo. Abrí el archivo adjunto.

Bastarda. Iba a comprarme una laptop nueva cuando llegara a casa. Esto tardaba demasiado. Necesitaba verla, ¿no entendía eso? Necesitaba ver si…

"Oh, maldito infierno." Ahí estaba ella. Y no era linda. Era hermosa. Caliente. Sexy. Mejor de cómo hubiera podido imaginarla. Mi profesora en carne. Qué carne era. Piel blanca y cremosa, una camisa blanca y apretada que dejaba ver lo que parecían ser unos senos magníficos, apretados contra los botones. ¿Por qué diablos no podría haberse salido el botón? Quería ver el sexy corpiño negro que ella tenía.

Y el resto de su cuerpo. Dios. Ella tenía curvas, curvas hermosas que quería pasar mis manos en ellas, tal como había prometido. Piernas largas, piernas sexys que lucirían fenomenal enredadas en mí. O demasiado abiertas para poder introducirme en ella.

Su cara era incluso mejor que su cuerpo. Ojos grandes y marrones, como me los había imaginado, pero mucho más lindos. Eran de color chocolate. Sus gafas eran putamente calientes, también. Ella lucía como una profesora/bibliotecaria. Mejor que en mi imaginación. Perfecta. Labios carnosos que lucirían increíbles rodeando mi verga. Y su cabello. Alto en un rodete, sostenido por dos lápices los cuales quería quitarlos y pasar mis manos por su cabello.

Mis palmas dolían por tocarla. Mi boca estaba seca. Mi verga dolía. ¿Qué mierda me estaba haciendo esta chica? ¿Cómo podía ser tan putamente caliente? ¿Cómo diablos podía ser amigos de una chica que lucía así?

¿Y qué estaba haciendo con sus manos? Dios, esa lengua no lucía como si quisiera comer la manzana. Ella quería comerme a mí. Y mierda, quería que ella lo hiciera. Y la regla. Dios. Iba a morirme. Ella estaba tratando de matarme.

¿Qué había dicho?

_Edward,_

_Una manzana todos los días significa que la profesora saldrá a jugar. ¿Me darás una? ¿O tendré que castigarte? Verás el arma que elegí cuando abras esto. Espero con ansias saber que elegirás._

_Tu Bella._

Mieeeeeeeerda. Te daré lo que quieras si juegas conmigo, Bella. Puedes castigarme también. Manzana, regla, lo que quieras. Mi mano estaba en mi verga mientras la tocaba a través de mi bóxer. Mis ojos estaban en su hermoso cuerpo mientras trabajaba en mi verga, apretándola y tocándola de arriba hacia abajo, fuerte y rápido.

Tan putamente hermosa. Quería tocar esos senos. Quería esos labios. Ella era demasiado real para mí ahora. ¿Esta chica, esta mujer, fue la que me dijo esas palabras sucias? Ella era perfecta. Quería empujarla contra ese escritorio, arrancarla la ropa y devorarla. Su piel era tan hermosa. Probablemente era muy suave. Necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba enterrar mi verga en su interior y observar esa hermosa mirada ahogarse de placer. Quería que dijera mi nombre mientras me metía en ese cuerpo estrecho, mientras chupaba esos senos.

"¡Cógeme!" Grité mientras acababa, más duro de lo que nunca había acabado. Colapsé contra el cabecero, y traté de calmar mi respiración. Mis ojos seguían en Bella. Necesitaba ponerla como fondo de escritorio o lo que fuera. Tal vez la haría un gran póster para que colgara encima de mi cama. Nunca más dormiría y pasaría todo el día jugando con mi verga, pero había cosas peores en la vida.

Necesitaba… bueno, muchas cosas, pero primero necesitaba limpiarme y agradecerle a Bella por haber nacido. Me levanté de la cama y me quité los bóxers para meterme en la ducha. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé a Bella toda caliente en su uniforme de profesora. Dios, si no hubiera acabado como un maldito tren, hubiera estado duro de nuevo.

Concéntrate, Cullen. Lavé mi cuerpo con jabón y luego mi cabello con shampoo antes de salir, secarme y envolverme en una toalla. Volví a mi habitación y ahí estaba ella en la pantalla. Mierda. Debería leer su mail antes de responderle. Ella estaría ansiosa de mi respuesta, aunque debería saber cuál sería mi respuesta física.

Me senté en la cama y guardé la imagen como fondo de escritorio antes de abrir su mail.

_Edward,_

_No puedo decirte todo lo que significa tu mail para mí. Tenía miedo de haberte enviado demasiado y que me odiaras por eso, pero aquí estás haciéndome sentir un millón de veces mejor. Gracias, de verdad. Me hiciste sentir mejor anoche, sin saber lo que había pasado, y ahora que lo sabes, bueno, me dejaste anonadada con tu amabilidad._

Bien. Me alegra que te haya hecho sentir mejor. Dios sabe que tú hiciste lo mismo por mí, de una manera más sucia.

_Me gustó la manera en que miraste mi situación y no había pensado en que, tal vez, ¿debería de mirarlo como un cumplido? Esa no es la palabra correcta, pero no puedo pensar en otra. Me gusta la idea de que se haya arrepentido en engañarme y de que todavía no me haya superado. No es que quiero que no lo haga, pero me hizo sentir mejor que si pensara que yo no era nada y ya había encontrado otro remplazo, supongo. De cualquier manera, no voy a dejar que él me ponga mal._

Ningún hombre en su sano juicio pensaría en remplazarte. Claramente tu ex es un idiota quien se golpeó la cabeza repetidamente cuando era niño. Esa es la única explicación por haber metido su verga en otra persona que no seas tú.

_Ya que fuiste honesto conmigo, seré honesto contigo. Me gustaría pegarle en la cara a tu ex, o por lo menos decirle unas cuantas cosas. Nunca estuve en una pelea en mi vida, pero me gustaría pensar que puedo acabar con ella y los dos sabemos que puedo darle unas grandes cachetadas verbales._

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo hacía para que pudiera acabarme encima y al minuto reírme sin parar? Ella era increíble. En más de una manera. Y pagaría lo que fuera por verla pegarle a Irina.

_No se como alguien podría engañarte a ti, muchos menos atacarte en la manera que dijiste que ella lo hizo. ¿Y además involucró a tu familia? Sé que los dos podemos decir que estás mejor sin ella, pero nadie quiere escuchar eso, aunque sea cierto. Claramente no te merecía y creo que lo averiguará algún día, si ya no lo ha hecho. Demasiado malo para ella. ¡Ya perdió su chance!_

No uses esas palabras conmigo, Bella. Menos ahora que conozco tu boca. Y esa lengua… estabas tratando de matarme con esa lengua. Valdría la pena.

_¡Me encanta la idea de compartir algo nuevo en cada mail! Parece que tú y tu hermano tienen una relación genial. Yo no tengo hermanos, pero siempre tuve a mi mejor amiga, Alice, mientras crecía. Vivíamos en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks, y la conozco desde que estábamos en kindergarden. Ahora somos compañeras de apartamento. Nuestra otra compañera, Rose, es mi otra mejor amiga y mi mejor defensora. Déjame decirte que no querrás cruzarte con ella. Ella es la mujer más hermosa pero también la más espeluznante. Así que ya sabes, no me hagas enfadar o te las verás con ella. Estoy bromeando, excepto que de verdad ella dijo eso._

¿Cuál de ellas tomó la foto? Le compraré un auto. O una casa. Lo que ella quiera.

Basta, imbécil. Ella está diciendo cosas lindas sobre sus amigas y tú estás pensando en sus estupendas tetas. Es bueno que ella tenga amigas como ella. Concéntrate.

_¿Ahora que debería decirte sobre mí? Era bastante tímida cuando niña, con mi nariz metida en los libros en vez de jugar y eso. Alice me arrastraba afuera de vez en cuando, pero siempre fui del tipo introvertida. Además, mi papá es el jefe de policía y siempre servía de aislante. He aprendido a disfrutar mucho de mi compañía, cosa que es algo que imagino, te puedes relacionar si viajas mucho._

¿Su papá era jefe de policía? Y ahora sabía de dónde era ella. No sería difícil averiguar quién era el jefe de policía de Forks y luego averiguar su apellido. ¿Y qué, acosarla? Dios, ¿qué me pasaba? Tal vez estaba acabando demasiado y eso estaba dañando mis neuronas. Ella prometió confiar en mí y yo en ella. No podía ir a buscar información sobre ella. Esperaría a que ella me la diera. Ella ya me había dado más de lo que podía esperar.

_Me encanta que digas que yo soy la mejor parte de tu día. Espero que siga de esa manera cuando regreses a tu casa, pero entiendo si estás ocupado con tu hermano y la vida y todo lo demás. Sólo quiero decirte que estoy muy agradecida por tu amistad y que me alegra haberte encontrado._

_Tuya, Bella_

Mía. Bajé el mail y dibujé con mi dedo la foto que ella me había enviado. ¿Serás mía, Bella? ¿Serías, si supieras quién soy? ¿O te asustará la fama?

Estaba siendo ridículo. Apenas la conocía. Pero quería conocerla más. Y si quería conocerla más, necesitaba contestarle y decirle lo hermosa que era, en cada manera.

**Bella,**

**Dios mío. No sé ni que decir. Dije que íbamos a dejar la parte traviesa para WWF pero tú no me enviaste la foto vía WWF, ya que no puedes hacerlo. Antes de ser grosero, debo decirte algo. Eres hermosa. Despampanante. Incluso más hermosa de lo que te había imaginado y créeme cuando te digo que tengo una imaginación muy fértil. Creo que ya lo sabías debido a las fantasías que compartí contigo. Tú superaste todas.**

**Okey, tiempo de ser el pervertido que sé que adoras. Tú enloqueciste mi mente y luego a mi amigo. No, en serio, lo hiciste. Creo que mi mano fue a mi pito exactamente 0.5 segundos después de verla. Espero que no esté mal compartir eso contigo. Te he dicho que me enciendes con tus palabras, combinado con la fantasía de la foto y estaba hecho.**

**En serio, ¿estabas tratando de matarme? Tal vez deberías de haberla recortado en varias partes del cuerpo así estaba más preparado para lo que venía antes de tener la foto completa. Estoy bromeando, por supuesto. Me encantó que me hayas enviado la foto y me encanta que hayas hecho mi fantasía más real. ¿Quién tomó la foto? Le debo a ella (más vale que sea un ella) un gran favor en gratitud.**

**Sabiendo lo que me estoy perdiendo mientras estoy por el mundo y tú estás sentada en Washington, me está volviendo loco. Probablemente hubiera roto récords de tiempo si hubiera estado en California cuando me mandaste la foto. Bella, no voy a mentir, me dolía el no poder tocarte.**

Ese era un gran entendido.

**Está bien, voy a dejar de insistir en lo sexy y hermosa que eres y tratar de responder tu mail. Estoy seguro que tu WWF me hará ponerme duro de nuevo, así que tengo que concentrarme mientras pueda.**

¿Qué tienes guardado para mí ahí, sexy? No puedo esperar a averiguarlo.

**Me alegra mucho que te haya hecho sentir mejor sobre la situación con tu ex. Aunque no te conozca personalmente, siento que te conozco bastante bien, y estoy 100% seguro de que tu ex no se quería rendir. ¿Quién querría? Me estaba preguntando si se había golpeado la cabeza de niño. ¿Jugaba algún deporte? Tal vez se lastimó alguna parte vital de su cerebro. Esa es la única explicación. **

**Mi ex probablemente merece algún castigo. Mi madre y algunos amigos cercanos querían pegarle pero yo no los dejé. Graciosamente, ni siquiera saben la historia completa. Saben que la encontré en la cama con otro hombre, pero no la invitación de unirme ni las cosas que dijo. Tú eres la única que lo sabe. ¿No es raro? ¿Que pueda compartir eso contigo, y no con la gente que soy más cercano? No se siente de esa manera. Sentía que necesitaba darte esa parte mía, como tú me diste la tuya. No era porque me sentía obligado, pero necesitaba porque quería hacerlo.**

**Ella, huh, ¿ella lo tiene resuelto, creo? Ella está en este viaje, como mi remplazo, y aunque están todo el tiempo juntos, me sigue persiguiendo todo el tiempo. ¿Cuán enfermizo es eso? Como si la quisiera de vuelta luego de lo que me hizo. Ella me está volviendo loco y tú eres la única que me mantiene en mis cabales. Me encanta hablar contigo, ¿sabías?**

Demasiado. Te extraño todo el día. Tuve que dejar mi celular en mi habitación para contenerme de leer tu mail en público ¿Puedes imaginar si hubiera abierto esa foto mientras respondía las preguntas o caminaba por la alfombra roja? Eso hubiera sido muy malo, Bella.

**¡Dile a Rose que no necesita venir por mí! Tengo las mejores intenciones contigo. Ella no necesita saber que la mayoría de las intenciones involucran desnudez, pero imagino que lo aprobaría, ¿especialmente si fue la que sacó la foto? Por favor, dime si fue ella. ¡De verdad tengo que saber! Y aunque estoy seguro que es hermosa, como tú dices, dudo que sea más hermosa que tú.**

**Me alegra que tengas amigas como Rose y Alice. Mi hermano siempre ha sido tanto un amigo como un hermano para mí. Él me vuelve loco a veces pero sé que él haría cualquier cosa por mí y viceversa.**

**Así que creciste en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks, ¿huh? ¿Están las cucharas y los cuchillos cerca? Mala broma, lo sé, pero sabes que puedo ser malo de vez en cuando. Crecí en Chicago, que precisamente no es una ciudad pequeña. Igual, me encanta. Los edificios, la gente, el lago Michigan, los Sox, los Bears… mi familia todavía tiene boletos para la temporada de Da Bears y vamos a ver por lo menos dos juegos al año. Nos congelamos el culo ahora que estamos acostumbrados a California pero es muy divertido.**

**Tu papá es policía, ¿huh? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué siempre me amenazas con esposas! No me estoy quejando, pero apuesto a que tu padre no aprobaría eso. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Mi padre es doctor y mi madre es la típica ama de casa durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Noté que no mencionaste a tu madre. ¿Es por alguna razón? No quiero ser desubicado, sólo estaba ámalo corazonada, pero estoy seguro que serás la mejor parte de mi día incluso cuando vuelva a casa. Sí, amo a mi hermano, pero es muy grande y tiene gases y huele y esas cosas. Él no se puede comparar contigo. Así que sí, Bella, oirás de mí cuando regrese a casa. En más de una manera, espero.**

Todavía sigo trabajando en eso, pero ahora te he visto. De verdad también te quiero escuchar. Soy un avaricioso hijo de puta, demándame.

**Con respecto a tu otro mail, creo que compraré un huerto de manzanas cuando regrese a casa. Tal vez debería ser en Washington, ya que te las estaré dando todos los días, aunque también me guste tu elección de arma. Tal vez me puedes castigar por besar tu culo muy seguido. Soy un poco de esos. Y de verdad me gustaría besar tu culo. Aunque fue la única parte de tu cuerpo que no pude ver, imagino que va muy bien con el resto del paquete sexy. **

**Está bien, tengo que irme a ver que sexy tortura me has mandado en Words. Hace una hora que he estado duro, después de todo.**

**Gracias por compartirte conmigo. Por la foto y las palabras. Cada cosa que envíes sirve para dejarme…**

**Tuyo, Edward**

Eso funcionaba. Esperaba no haber insistido demasiado en su foto, ¿pero podía demandarme? Era la calentura personificada. Maldición, desearía poder haber reciprocado. Ella dijo que no era necesario, pero quería darle algo. Tal vez algún día.

Dejé mi laptop a un lado, su mirada picante y su lengua me apuntaban directamente mientras abría Words. ¿_Tilted_? Podía pensar en varias maneras de inclinarla. Abrí la ventana de los mensajes, mi verga ya endurecida por la anticipación de lo que vendría. Hombre, tenía problemas. Unos buenos.

_Así que, te gustó que haya jugado wet, ¿verdad? ¿O te gustó más que me hayas puesto de esa manera? Si apostara, apostaría de lleno a la última. Sé que me caliento cada vez que mencionas que yo te hago poner duro, así que supongo que mi ropa interior mojada hace lo mismo en ti. Bueno, si estuviera usando ropa interior._

Mierda, ¿no estaba usando ropa interior debajo de esa falda? ¿Qué estaba usando debajo de eso? O tal vez las estaba usando pero no cuando me estaba enviando el mensaje. La prefería sin ropa interior todo el tiempo. Y mojada. Mojada estaba muy bien. También lo era duro, lo cual lo estaba. De nuevo. Mierda.

_Nunca deber preocuparte si eres muy franco conmigo, Edward. Puedes decirme todo lo que te gusta y no lo mantendré contra ti. Diablos, estaré más que contenta de agregarlas a mi larga lista de fantasías contigo._

Quiero escuchar más sobre esas, Bella. ¿Qué más hay en esa encantadora y sucia mente tuya?

_Puedes cogerme de todas esas maneras y más. El hecho de que tengas muchas millas de viajero me excita sin fin. Nunca fui exhibicionista, pero tú sacas ese lado de mí. Una de mis fantasías es muy pública y no tengo idea porqué me excita tanto._

¿Qué fantasía? No puedes decirme que tienes una fantasía y no decirme cuál es, Bella. Me estás torturando de nuevo, chica traviesa.

_Me gustan las manos fuertes y suaves, y haré buen uso de ellas cuando me dejes usarlas. Tengo miedo de cansarte. ¿Crees que puedes seguirme?_

Considerando que mi verga está dura las 24/7 desde que llegaste a mi vida, sí, creo que puedo arreglarme. Me encantaría que intentaras cansarme.

_Te enviaré más que mis palabras pronto, Edward. Espero que superen tus expectativas y que te den algo más para llenar tus fantasías. Hasta entonces, felices pensamientos para tu final feliz._

Oh, Dios, ¡de verdad! Tú excedes mis expectativas siempre, Bella. Y mi final fue muy feliz, pero claramente un final ya que tengo que masturbarme antes de irme a la cama. Me estás volviendo loco.

**De verdad me gusta hacerte mojar, Bella. Es como mi única fuerza ahora, para serte honesto. ¿Y qué estás haciendo sin ropa interior? No es que me importe, por supuesto. Mejor acceso para mí. ¿Te gustaría saber que haría si levantara esa pollera tuya, y te encontrara sin ropa interior? Bueno, dime sobre ésta fantasía tuya en público y te diré lo que yo haré. Ves, yo también puedo provocar.**

Me reí. A ella le enojaría que no haya sido tan explícito, pero ella podía llenar las casillas en blanco admirablemente, no había duda de eso.

**Sacar tu lado exhibicionista es mi gran placer. Tantos lugares en este mundo serían más interesantes con sexo ilícito, ¿no lo crees?**

Lo que hubiera dado por deslizar mi mano bajo tu falda mientras pasaban mi película en la gran pantalla esta noche, Bella. Ya la había visto millones de veces y me encantaría distraerte mientras tú la miras. Mierda. Sí, eso también me estaba haciendo poner demasiado duro.

**No tengo dudas que puedo mantenerme contigo, Bella. O por lo menos, me divertiría mucho intentándolo. ¿Crees que puedes aguantar todo lo que tengo para darte?**

**Ya sabes que superaste mis expectativas con tu foto sexy. Mi pene y yo no podemos agradecerte lo suficiente por las futuras alegrías que nos darás.**

**Dulces sueños conmigo, Edward**

Volví al juego y jugué _bring_ de _hoard._ Mi chica pateó mi culo la última vez, así que era tiempo de devolverle el favor. Haría que su culo se sintiera mucho mejor luego de patearlo. Miré a Bella y tomé mi loción. Tiempo de ir al colegio.

* * *

><p>Muuchísimas gracias por sus reviews de nuevo! De verdad no me canso de agradecerles :D Ustedes hacen que esta traducción tenga éxito :D<p>

Disfruten de este cap!

Besoooos :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 9**

¿Qué era ese sonido? Abrí mis ojos y miré el reloj en la mesita de noche. ¿Las 6 AM? ¿Quién me estaba enviando un mensaje de texto a las 6 AM? ¿Acaso querían morir? Espero que nadie haya muerto así yo podré matarlos. Tomé mi celular y vi que era un mensaje de mi hermano. Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Era de noche allí.

Lo abrí y vi una foto de una mujer riéndose con la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué diablos? _Sólo quería mostrarte lo que te estabas perdiendo. Estoy consolando a Gianna porque le rompieron el corazón. _

Imbécil. ¿Me había despertado para eso? Sí, ella era caliente, pero no era Bella, a quien me había quitado del sueño que estaba teniendo con ella. Maldición. Lo quitaré de su chica entonces. Llamé a su número.

"¡Hola Eddie! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Gruñí en el teléfono. "Estaba durmiendo hasta que el imbécil de mi hermano me despertó."

"Oh, sí. ¿Qué hora es allí? ¿En dónde estás? Shh, bebé, ya estoy contigo."

"Son las 6 AM, idiota. ¿Por qué me enviaste un mensaje de texto si estás con una chica?"

"Ella no está aquí, eso fue antes. ¿Qué soy, un imbécil? Te amo, hermano, pero no te estaría enviando un mensaje de texto antes de darle a Gianna la noche de su vida."

Mi hermano nunca dudaba de su confianza. "Me alegra que me hayas suplantado."

Él largó una carcajada. "Ella olvidó tu nombre el instante en que la desnudé."

"Está bien. Hubiera sido incómodo si ella hubiera gritado mi nombre cuando tú estaba dentro de ella. Estoy seguro que esa no hubiera sido la primera vez." Sonreí mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Pendejo. Eso sólo pasó una vez y fue después de tu primer gran éxito. Esa chica tenía problemas."

"Los debería de tener. Se acostó contigo."

"Mierda. Las tengo a todas gimiendo por mí. ¿Cómo está… donde quiera que estés?"

Me reí y pasé mi mano por mi cara. "Por el momento, en Alemania, en unas pocas horas me voy para Roma. Está bien. Cansador. Irina está siendo un gran dolor de culo. Lo usual."

"Sí, hombre, vi esa mierda en _Entertainment Tonight_. Es una perra con clase, ¿verdad? Estás mejor sin ella."

No podía estar más de acuerdo. "Diablos, sí, lo estoy, pero ella sigue atrás mío. Ella dijo para ir a su habitación la primera noche. Me arrinconó en el avión y trató de volver conmigo el día antes de casarse con James. Ella me estaba tocando por debajo de la mesa cuando anunció su boda. Y ni sueñes con decirle una palabra a mamá. Ella me arrancó la oreja por no haberla llamado."

Emmet estuvo en silencio por un par de minutos. "Eso es un puto lío. ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Cómo estás llevando eso?"

Bella. Abrí mi boca y tuve que reprimir decir su nombre. "Evitándola lo más que pueda. Kate le quiere pegar. Creo que la dejaré si intenta algo más."

Él se rio. "¡Esa Kate! Es una luchadora. Ella y G te mantendrán a salvo."

Sonreí. "Están haciendo lo mejor."

"¿Cuándo regresarás a casa?"

Mierda, ¿quién sabe? "¿Creo que en cinco días? Tokyo y Sydney son los próximos luego de Roma, pero esos son los viajes más largos." Viajes largos en los que pensaría en cogerme a Bella en uno de los aviones del baño. Eso no iba a estar bien. Bueno, estaría bien si ella estuviera conmigo, pero sin ella yo sólo sería un pervertido en un avión. Ese era otro nombre potencial para una porno. Tendría que enviárselo a ella.

"Bien. Te extraño. Jane llamó ayer. Se olvidó que te habías ido."

"¿Jane? ¿Qué quería?" Jane Turner fue una de mis primeros amigos en Hollywood. Ella había trabajado conmigo en mi primera película romántica y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

"Ella y Demetri terminaron. Supongo que quería descargarse con alguien. Le dije que la llamarías cuando regresaras."

"Maldición." Ella y Demetri habían estado juntos casi siete años, desde su adolescencia. Eso apestaba.

"Sí. Ella me preguntó si ibas a ir a los _People's Choice Awards_ el miércoles a la noche. Creo que quiere ir contigo, para que le levantes el ánimo."

Los _People's Choice Awards_. Sí, estaría en casa a tiempo. De verdad no quería ir, pero estaba nominado a Estrella Favorita Masculina o algo así. "Supongo que podría. La llamaré. ¿Por qué no llamó a mi celular?"

Emmet hizo un sonido extraño, mezcla de grito ahogado y gruñido. ¿Qué diablos? "Uh, creo que estaba bastante molesta y no estaba pensando. Hablé un poco con ella, pero estoy seguro que preferirá hablar contigo. Tú eres más sensible y esas mierdas. A las chicas les gusta eso cuando están tristes."

¿Sensible? Rodé mis ojos. Una parte de mí ha estado muy sensible últimamente. "¿Qué es ese sonido?"

"Uhh, ¿nada?"

"Emmet, ¿estás cogiendo mientras estás hablando conmigo? Eso es perturbador."

"Maldición, hombre, no hice nada. Ella sólo se acercó y agarró mi verga. ¿Qué más puede hacer un hombre?"

"¿Qué tal si cortas la conversación con tu hermano, fenómeno?"

Él se rio. "Te dije que era irresistible. Basta, bebé."

Escuché una risa femenina en el fondo. "Dile hola a tu hermano por mí."

"Ella dice…"

"Sí, la escuché. Ahora he sido despertado y traumado por ti. Felicitaciones, pendejo."

Hubo una pausa y un murmullo, y Emmet maldijo. "No, no lo invitaré. Maldición, mujer, es mi hermano."

Ahora estaba traumado y divertido. No podía parar de reírme. "Sí, de seguro hiciste que se olvidara de mí, Em. Tu poder de salvación es mágico."

"Ella tiene problemas, claramente." Escuché moverse alrededor y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

"¿La dejaste?"

"Por el momento. Ella no me puede tener mientras está pensando en ti. Eso está mal."

Me reí. "Sí, lo es."

"Así que, ¿te conseguiste alguna europea caliente? Sé que me estabas diciendo mierdas sobre Beckinsale, pero estoy seguro de que le darías."

La única caliente que quería era Bella. "Ninguna caliente, Em. Hago mis entrevistas y mis apariciones y me voy a la cama." La mayor parte. Hablaba con Bella en la cama.

"Hermano, ¿por qué vives como un monje? Lo de Irina fue hace seis meses. Debes cogerte a la primera chica caliente que se te cruce y hacérselo saber a Irina. Llámala mientras lo haces."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No todo el mundo quiere pasar en vivo sus actos sexuales como tú, fenómeno. Y no quiero ninguna chica para tener sólo una noche. Quiero a…" Bella.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra novia? Vive un poco, Eddie. Ahora eres el rey de Hollywood. Puedes tener a quien quieras, incluyendo la maldita chica en mi cama, aparentemente."

"¿Tu cama? ¿La trajiste a nuestra casa?" Tenía pesadillas de cajones desordenados y cubiertos robados.

"Estaba hablando metafóricamente. Es la cama de su hotel. Ese no es el punto. Tiempo de montar otro caballo, Eddie."

Montar a Bella. Eso es lo que quería hacer. Que Bella me montara, mejor aun. "No voy a cogerme a una chica cualquiera. Viste lo que pasó con Maggie."

Emmet bufó. "Es algo bueno que no te hayas cruzado con ella. ¿No está de gira por ahí?"

Sí, lo estaba. Pero me había hecho cargo de que ninguna de nuestras ciudades coincidiera. "No es gracioso, Emmet. El punto es, que no necesito esa mierda. Necesito alguien real en quien pueda confiar. Alguien como…" Bella.

"Edward, es la segunda vez que te callas. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?"

Maldición. Parecía un hueco sin cerebro, pero era todo lo contrario. "No estoy escondiendo nada, de verdad."

"No me mientas. Le diré a mamá que estás escondiendo algo y luego…"

Mierda. La última cosa que necesitaba era que mi madre se pusiera en caza. "¡Está bien! Hay una chica con quien he estado hablando. Hemos estado jugando _Words With Friends_ y nos enviamos mails y chateamos una vez. Ella me envió una foto ayer y es increíble." Me sentí sorprendentemente bien al decir eso en voz alta. Tuve que bajar el tono para que Kate y Garret no enloquecieran, pero con mi hermano no me importaba.

"¿Cómo increíble?" Él demandó. "¿Por qué no tengo chicas calientes que me pidan para jugar con ellas? Estoy ofendido."

Me reí. "¿Por qué tienes suficientes chicas en la vida real? No lo sé. Ella es hermosa. Tiene veintidós años y está en la universidad para convertirse en profesora. Y es putamente caliente, Em. Bromeé sobre la fantasía de la profesora, porque, ¿quién no ha tenido una?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Todas esas historias que salen últimamente sobre chicos que se acuestan con sus profesoras me enojan. ¿Dónde estaba mi profesora mayor caliente, para enseñarme dentro y fuera de la clase?" Emmet sonaba indignado.

Me reí porque pensábamos igual en eso. "Exactamente. Entonces me envió una foto anoche y por Dios, Em, es hermosa. Tiene unos ojos grandes marrones, cabello largo y marrón, un cuerpo apretado. Ella estaba usando esta camisa blanca ajustada un corpiño negro debajo una falda apretada y una regla y una manzana en la mano. Es la cosa más caliente que he visto."

"Hombre." Respiró Emmet. "Porno directo 101. Envíame una copia."

Diablos, no. "Mierda, no lo haré. Bella es mía. Consíguete tu propia profesora."

"Bella, ¿huh? El nombre le pega. ¿Y tú te la estabas guardando toda para ti? ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?"

Sabía exactamente lo que era. "Uno posesivo. Hay algo sobre ella, Emmet. Más allá de cómo luzca. Ella sólo, me entiende. Y no tiene idea de quién soy, así que puedo decirle lo que sea sin preocuparme de que vaya a morder mi culo. Ella es inteligente y divertida y sexy y sólo, todo lo que un tipo pueda pedir."

Otra pausa de silencio. "Maldición, estás perdido, hermanito. ¿Quién es esta mujer perfecta?"

Él tenía razón, estaba perdido. "Ella está en Washington."

"Mmm, bueno, eso no está tan lejos. ¡Hagamos un viaje hasta allí!"

Me reí. Si tan sólo. "Sólo la conozco por una semana y no tiene idea de quién soy, aun. Sé que es loco desearla tanto como la deseo, a pesar del poco tiempo, pero… no lo sé. Sólo quiero que dure un poco más antes de cagar todo con mi fama y la prensa y las mujeres, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo entiendo. Diablos, hermano, la actitud de la gente cambia en cuanto oyen mi apellido, sé que es un millón de veces peor para ti porque ya te conocen. Te entiendo, pero si de verdad te gusta esta chica, tienes que decirle quién eres."

Ya lo sabía. "Lo haré, eventualmente. Por ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de ser un tipo llamado Edward. No sabes lo liberador que es hablar sobre Irina y decirle lo que pienso, sin usar nombres ni nada."

"Está bien, disfruta de tu chica, pero cuando regreses a casa, planearemos un viaje a Washington. Puedes hacerte hombre y decirle quién eres, y luego puedes preguntarle si hay más chicas calientes en su clase así puedo tener mi propia profesora caliente."

"Todo es sobre ti, ¿verdad?"

Él se rio. "Es sobre los dos. Yo te cubro la espalda, hermano."

"Sé que lo haces, Emmet." Y me sentí mucho mejor al tener a alguien que supiera lo que significaba Bella para mí. "Y estoy pensando en decírselo cuando regrese a casa." Antes quiero conocerla un poquito mejor y que ella me conozca a mí también.

"Bien. Ahora voy a quitar tu nombre de la cabeza de Gianna."

Desagradable. "Haz eso, Em."

"Adiós, Eddie. Nos vemos pronto."

Colgué y miré el reloj. No tenía sentido volver a dormir. Garret me llamaría en una hora. Mucho tiempo para ver si Bella me había respondido. Tomé mi laptop y la encendí. Tomó años pero finalmente pude abrir mi correo.

_Edward,_

_Tengo que admitir, que he estado en el borde de mi asiento preguntándome que pensarías sobre la foto. Y ciertamente no esperé oír de ti tan pronto. ¿Has tenido problemas para dormir? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?_

Oh, tú ayudaste. Dormí como un muerto luego de acabar por segunda vez. Me agotaste, mujer, de la mejor manera.

_Tal vez no ayudé al enviarte esa foto tan tarde en la noche. Diría que lo siento, pero los dos sabemos que no es así. ¿De verdad te hice acabar tan rápido? ¿Sólo mi foto, sin las palabras? No voy a mentir. Eso me hizo sonreír como si hubiera ganado la lotería._

Créeme, Bella, acabé como un virgen en la noche del baile de graduación. Fue tan rápido. Espero no hacer eso en persona. ¿Cuán vergonzoso podría ser?

_Me alegra que pienses que soy hermosa y todas esas palabras maravillosas que usaste para describirme. Ocasionalmente me siento así, pero cuando vives con Rose, que fue quien sacó la foto y tendrá una lista de regalos con gusto para ti, y Alice, bueno ellas dos probablemente brillan de una manera que yo no. Yo soy la tranquila, aunque supongo que la foto que te envié te tendrá riendo ante esa idea._

No seas tímida conmigo, Bella. Dame todo lo de tu deliciosa y traviesa mente.

_Es cierto. ¿Sabes lo que hice esta noche? Rose me arrastró a cenar luego de que te enviamos la foto (aunque te aseguro que primero me cambié) y ella decidió llamar a mi ex para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él, ya que nunca pudo hacerlo. Ella está estudiando medicina y lo amenazó con usar su bisturí en sus bolas y otras partes masculinas delicadas. No creo que él me mande más nada de nuevo. Tal vez una orden de restricción, aunque no hay manera de que me acerque a él. Rose lo haría, creo. Te dije que asustaba._

Asusta, tal vez. Asombrosa, definitivamente. Le debía la foto y ahora lo de su ex.

_¡Tu ex suena peor que el mío! ¿De verdad te está persiguiendo cuando está viajando con su actual pareja? Eso es increíble. Ahora quiero hacer algo más que pegarle. Tal vez puedo hacer que Rose use su bisturí con ella. Lo siento. Usualmente no soy una persona violenta, pero de sólo pensar que alguien te pueda lastimar, me hacer ver rojo. Tú te mereces mucho más que eso._

¿Cuán increíble era esta chica? Me encantaba que quisiera defender mi honor.

_Creo que es más fácil para ti compartir estas cosas conmigo y para mí contigo, porque no fuimos parte de la mala experiencia del otro. Tu familia y amigos la conocían; mi familia y amigos lo conocían y nos amaban y fueron muy cercanos a la situación. Tú no estabas ahí cuando sufrí por la traición de Tyler y yo no estaba allí cuando la descubriste en la cama con otro tipo. Podemos contarnos cosas que no nos enojarán, bueno excepto que quiero pegarle a tu ex, por supuesto. No puedo evitarlo, soy protectora con mis amigos. Y tú lo eres, ahora. Por lo menos quiero pensarlo._

Definitivamente una amiga con esperanzas de ser algo más, Bella.

_Okey, suficiente sobre ellos. ¿Eres de la ciudad del viento? Eso es genial. Siempre quise ir allí. Soy más fan del baseball que del football pero igual me gustan. Creo que es genial que tú y tu familia viajen para ver los juegos. Debe ser muy lindo tener eso._

_Ya que me preguntaste, te diré que mi madre ya no está en mi vida, por eso no hablo sobre ella. Ella se fue cuando yo tenía tres años y ocasionalmente recibo una tarjeta de cumpleaños o un ridículo regalo de navidad que no es para nada yo y eso es todo. El año pasado me envió una remera y una falda que no tenía el material suficiente para cubrir a una niña de diez años, mucho menos a una de veintidós. Dejando de lado las fotos recientes, por lo general soy una chica de jeans y remeras. La última vez que revisé, ella estaba saliendo con un tipo que apenas era unos años mayor que yo. Lo que probablemente explique la ropa, pero no tengo idea si todavía sigue con él._

Y ahora quería abrazarla de nuevo. Podía sentir la tristeza en sus palabras. ¿Cómo su madre podía dejarla así?

_Así que sí, sólo somos mi papá y yo. Él es un gran tipo e hizo lo mejor que pudo conmigo, pero no es lo mismo como tener una mamá, ¿sabes? Ciertamente no podía hablar con él sobre chicos. El instante que aparecía alguno, él salía corriendo a revisar a su familia. Okey, tal vez esté exagerando, pero él tenía una afición por usar su uniforme y su arma cada vez que yo tenía una cita. Él es gracioso. ¡O por lo menos le gusta pensar que lo es!_

Su papá podía asustar un poco. ¿Qué haría si supiera todas las cosas sucias que quiero hacerte, Bella?

_Me alegra ser parte de tu día incluso cuando regreses a tu casa. Y prometo no tener gases ni oler mucho, no que puedas notarlo o algo, pero igual. Es una buena práctica para alejarse._

Me reí con eso. Ella era increíble. De caliente y sexy a triste, a tonta y luego de nuevo. El paquete completo.

_¿Así que vas a comprar un huerto entero, Edward? Eso es mucho para jugar, si doy un juego por cada manzana. Y lo haría._

Te tomaré la palabra, Bella. Y ahora mi verga estaba dura de nuevo.

_Mi culo es bastante fantástico, si tengo que decirlo. Tal vez tengas una foto de él otro día. O tal vez debería de dejarlo en suspenso para que hagas tu viaje al norte. Mmm, tendré que pensarlo por un tiempo. Siéntete libre para besarlo cuando quieras. Está pronto y esperando._

Gruñí ante la imagen de su culo, maduro y redondo esperándome. Mierda.

_Me encanta compartir mis fotos y mis palabras contigo. Me alegra que las disfrutes. Yo disfruto las tuyas también, te lo aseguro._

_Ahora me voy a ver que palabras me has dejado. Tengo unas baterías nuevas por si acaso._

_Tuya, Bella_

Sí, ella iba a matarme. Ella y su misterioso juguetito. Qué manera de ir.

**Bella,**

**Sabes que no te mentiría. Cuando digo que eres hermosa, lo digo en serio. Cuando digo que me hiciste acabar más fuerte que nunca lo he hecho, lo digo en serio también. Entiendo que tu ex hizo un número en tu autoestima. Como sabes, yo también he estado ahí. Pero tú vas más allá de mis sueños salvajes, ¡y sabes que son salvajes! Más salvajes ahora que te he conocido.**

**Estaba en una función anoche, bastante tarde, y cuando volví a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue mirar mi correo. Y qué sorpresa tenía esperándome. Gracias a Dios que había dejado mi teléfono en el hotel, Bella. No había manera de poder evitar mirar tu foto, y los dos sabemos lo que me hace. Hubiera tenido que buscar un baño lo más humanamente posible. No hubiera sido lindo. Pero prefería enfrentar la humillación pública con tal de verte. Y hubiera valido la pena. No tengo duda de eso.**

Tendría que haberles dado muchas explicaciones a Kate y a Garret. Por suerte, esperé. Debo tener algún sexto sentido para dejar mi celular en mi habitación.

**¡Tu amiga Rose suena como una mujer a considerar! No voy a mentir; tuve una gran sonrisa de imaginarme a ella diciéndole a tu ex que se aleje de ti. Parece que le debo unos cuantos regalos. ¡Pregúntale que quiere y lo tendrá! Y me alegra que te hayas cambiado primero. Hubieras sido responsable de hacer que varios chicos de tu universidad tengan las bolas azules, y yo me hubiera puesto muy celoso si alguien te hubiera visto así. ¿Está mal? Pero es la pura verdad. Odiaría que cualquiera vea a mi fantasía de la profesora caliente hecha realidad.**

Sólo para mí, Bella. Eres mía.

**Le conté a mi hermano sobre ti esta mañana y le dije lo hermosa que eras y lo de la foto. Él quería que yo se la enviara y me puse extremadamente celoso ante la idea de que alguien más que yo viera la foto. El efecto que tienes en mí, Bella. Eres… eres muy especial para mí y no quiero compartirte, ni siquiera con mi hermano. ¿Tiene eso sentido?**

**¿Qué tal si dejamos que Rose se encargue de nuestros ex mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de temas más importantes mientras ella corta partes vitales corporales? Dudo que sus gritos me hagan girar para dejar de verte.**

**Tienes razón. Es increíblemente fácil ser yo mismo contigo. Es un respiro de aire fresco que no puedo describir ahora, pero espero que algún día lo entiendas. Por ahora, eres mi persona favorita para hablar. Desearía poder hacerlo de otras maneras. Tal vez, cuando llegue a casa, ¿me dejarías llamarte? No quiero presionarte ni nada, y sé que darme tu número requeriría un **

**nivel más grande de confianza, pero sólo piénsalo. Entenderé si no estás lista, o eres cautelosa. ¡Deberías serlo! Odiaría que anduvieras por ahí dándole tu número a cualquier persona con quien hablas tan sólo hace una semana. Así que piénsalo y déjamelo saber.**

Espero no estar preguntando mucho. Ella ya me había dado más de lo que yo a ella. Pero todavía no le podía dar más. Espero que ella entienda lo mucho que quería decírselo y mostrárselo todo.

**Siento lo de tu madre. No puedo imaginarme a una madre yéndose y dejando a su hija, pero parece que tu papá hizo lo correcto contigo, con las armas y todo. ¡Eso fue un poco asustador, Bella! Si el supiera los pensamientos que tengo sobre ti, estaría lleno de balas ahora mismo. Pero me arriesgaría, por ti.**

**Tu mamá se perdió a una chica increíble y algún día se dará cuenta. ¿Estarías dispuesta a probarte ese atuendo que no le sirve ni a una niña de diez años? Estaré feliz de darte una opinión honesta. Bromeo, bromeo. En parte. No me importaría si te lo probaras, pero estoy más que feliz con lo que me has dado. Eres demasiado buena para mí, Bella.**

**Ya que discutimos sobre tu mamá, te contaré sobre la mía. Ella es feroz. Leal. Asustadora. Cuando ella se entero un poco, sólo un poco sobre las últimas cosas de mi ex, ella me llamó gritando dispuesta a patear culos. La amo, pero me asusta demasiado. Te diré un pequeño secreto. La mejor manera de asustarme es decirme que me delatarás con mi mamá. Mi hermano lo acaba de hacer y le terminé contando todos mis secretos. Okey, le conté sobre ti. Él sabía que yo estaba escondiendo algo. Supongo que ni siquiera puedo ser sutil contigo por teléfono. Eres una mujer peligrosa, Bella. Me encanta.**

**Así que ahí lo tienes. Un hombre de veinticinco años asustado de su mamá. Ella es una de las personas más amables que conocerás, pero si te le cruzas a ella o a sus hijos, bueno, tal vez tome prestado el bisturí de Rose y comience a cortar. Mi padre es más equilibrado. Bueno, tiene que serlo, con ella como su esposa. Él es gracioso y muy inteligente, pero más importante, un gran tipo. Somos una familia muy unida y cenamos cada domingo si estamos todos en la misma ciudad.**

Los extrañaba. Espero que podamos hacer la cena familiar cuando regresara a casa.

**¡Ha! Me alegra que vayas a limitar tus gases y tu olor, Bella. No sabes lo que me reí cuando leí eso. Me encanta que me enciendas y luego me hagas reír de un instante al otro. Tú tienes un talento muy especial, o yo soy muy susceptible a tus encantos. De cualquier manera, funciona.**

Tú me mandas, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.

**Te compraré un huerto entero, Bella. Creo que necesitaremos uno para cubrir todas tus fantasías y las mías. Hablando de eso, tengo que ver si me enviaste algo en WWF. Me voy a leer eso y luego tengo que viajar a otra ciudad, ¡pero revisaré mi mail cuando pueda!**

**Tú no necesitas una foto para atraerme, Bella. Ya estoy mentalmente atraído. Físicamente, espero que podamos hacerlo en un futuro.**

**Hablamos pronto.**

**Tu Edward**

Cerré mi correo y abrí mi aplicación Words. Ahí estaba ella. ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tanto con sólo ver su nombre?

_Cuando te envié ese mensaje, estaba con mi remera para dormir y nada más, por supuesto. Con respecto a qué tenía debajo de la falda, ¿te gustaría saberlo? Te lo diría, pero viendo que me dejaste colgada con lo que tú harías, supongo que te devolveré el favor._

Su remera para dormir. Maldición. Quería ver eso. Y lo que había debajo. Eso tendría que esperar hasta que regresara a casa. Odiaba este estúpido viaje. Ella era buena para provocarme. Y yo estaba tan duro. De nuevo.

_Mi fantasía en público es demasiado pública para realmente hacerlo, pero tenemos este campus y, huh, de sólo pensar de hacerlo allí con toda la universidad viendo me hizo ponerme caliente. Nunca lo haría, pero hay algo en hacerlo al aire libre, sin importarme nada, ¿tú sabes?_

Mierda, eso era caliente. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer eso con ella. Kate me mataría. Tal vez valdría la pena. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Claro que valdría.

_Puedo aguantar todo lo que tengas para darme, Edward. Me encantaría aguantarlo con mis manos y mi boca y bueno, tú sabes que lo quiero._

Gruñí. Sí, tiempo de ducharse.

_Me alegra que tú y tu pene tengan mi foto para superar el viaje. Espero que tengas suficiente loción para aguantar lo que te estoy dando._

_Me voy a hacer algo más que soñar contigo, Bella_

Dios, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil, mi verga estaba muy dura y yo la quería. Miré su foto en mi laptop de nuevo. Tan putamente perfecta.

**Las devoluciones son unas perras y tú siempre logras hacerme una, ¿verdad? Me muero por ver esa remera para dormir y me muero por saber qué había debajo de esa falda. Más incentivo para visitarte, como si necesitara alguno a esta altura.**

**¿Así que quieres que te coja en frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil? Eres una chica muy sucia, Bella. Y me encanta. No seré capaz de cumplir eso, pero estoy seguro que podremos encontrar algún lugar abierto donde pueda acorralarte en el césped y cogerte hasta que grites mi nombre. ¿Cómo suena eso?**

Sonaba tan putamente bien para mí. Eso era para la ducha.

**Yo también te deseo, Bella. Demasiado. Tomaré tus manos y tu boca y te daré las mías a cambio, como también mi duro pene. Todo para ti. ¿Qué dices?**

**Tengo que abastecerme de loción en cada parada, aunque usaré shampoo en unos minutos. Cualquier cosa que esté a mano. Cuando llegue a casa, compraré una botella tamaño familiar. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte cuando estoy viajando? Supongo que para mantenerlo interesante. Y sí que lo ha sido.**

**¿Tu juguete te consoló? ¿Crees que puedo consolarte mejor? Yo sí lo creo. ¿Qué dices si probamos la teoría pronto?**

**Hasta eso, me estaré abasteciendo en DuraCell y Noxema.**

**¡Hablamos pronto!**

Volví al juego y me reí cuando vi lo que podía jugar. _Phone_. Era todo demasiado perfecto con lo que había preguntado. Todavía tenía que averiguar las logísticas, pero tenía que hablar con ella. Escucharla decir mi nombre, preferentemente cuando acabara. Háblame, Bella.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste!<p>

De nuevo, no me canso de agradecerles por sus reviews! :D

Miiiles de besosss :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 10**

Roma. Era una de mis ciudades favoritas en el mundo y me encontré viendo pasar los hermosos edificios antiguos desde el asiento trasero de mi limosina.

"Me encanta aquí." Murmuró Kate, presionando su cara contra el vidrio, tal como estaba la mía. "En caso de no decirlo mucho, gracias por contratarme y dejarme ver el mundo contigo."

Le sonreí. "Sólo imagina todos los lugares que podría llevarte si dejaras a ese anciano y te fueras conmigo."

"Ha. Se odiarían en una semana. Ella es muy controladora y tú eres muy testarudo." Intervino Garret.

Kate rio y le dio un golpecito a su pierna. "Tal vez. Pero imagino que el sexo de reconciliación será épico."

Me reí pero sentí mi verga pararse ante la mención del sexo. El sexo me hacía pensar en Bella y Bella me hacía poner duro. También quería revisar mi teléfono y ver si me había contestado. ¿Me enviaría su número? Si me lo enviaba ahora, ¿podría esperar? En realidad no tenía mucha opción. Le había dicho en mi mail anterior que no le podría responder con la misma frecuencia por lo próximos días. Un vuelo de quince horas a Tokyo y un viaje de diez horas de ahí a Sydney iban a cortar nuestro tiempo. El resentimiento se apoderó de mí al ver que iba a perder un día sin poder hablar con ella. Más que eso, en realidad, contando el tiempo que dormiría. No podía esperar para llegar a casa.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes? Primero, me provocas hablando sobre el tamaño de su pene, luego con el poder sexual. ¿Están escondiendo algo ustedes dos?" Garret me hizo una mueca y yo me encogí de hombros. No tenía idea de dónde Kate sacaba la información.

"Irina no es exactamente tímida a la hora de compartir detalles." Ella dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, eso calmó mi verga.

Gruñí y Garret rio, traidor. Me vengaría si le robara su esposa. "¿De verdad contó su intimidad?" Preguntó Garret.

Kate rio. "Hasta un punto. Me hubiera seguido contando si yo no la hubiera detenido. Hablando en serio, Edward, no quiero saber cómo eres en la cama." Sus labios se curvaron. "Está bien, tal vez un poco, pero se sintió desleal escucharlo desde la boca de la maldita zorra, aun cuando ustedes estaban juntos."

"¿En serio hablaba de nuestra vida sexual? ¿Lo sigue haciendo? Maldición, no quiero saberlo." Cerré mis ojos, ya que el interés por los edificios bonitos se había desvanecido.

"No puedo decir que he tenido una conversación civil con ella desde que ustedes rompieron, pero juzgando de la manera en que mira tu pene cada vez que puede, diría que todavía sigue pensando en eso."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Kate arqueó una ceja a Garret y él suspiró. "Sólo mantén tus ojos fuera del premio."

Me reí y abrí mis ojos. "¿Premio? ¿Mi verga es un premio? Ese sería un concurso interesante."

Los ojos de Kate brillaron. "Ese es el sueño del publicista. ¿Puedes imaginarte los titulares? _¡La verga de Cullen en venta!_ Todo procede a caridad." Ella se rio y Garret le hizo cosquillas.

"Inventaste todo eso muy rápido. Me da miedo." Por supuesto mi mente se llenó de imágenes de Bella ganando y arrastrándome a una sala privada para reclamar su premio. Ella podía tenerme tantas veces como quisiera.

"Ese es mi trabajo." Respondió simpáticamente. Le sonreí. "¡Bueno, es tan gracioso pensarlo!"

"Tú no eres divertida." Le dijo Garret.

"Por supuesto que no." Ella rodó sus ojos y murmuró "Por supuesto que lo haría." Ellos me mataban. No, sólo había una ganadora de mi verga y estaba muy lejos en este momento. Toqué la ventana deseando que fuera ella a quien tocara.

"Tal vez su nueva amiga entraría." Sugirió Garret.

Mi cabeza giró y lo miré con la boca abierta. "¿Qué?" ¿Era lector de mentes? Maldición.

"Bueno, eso obtuvo su total atención." Murmuró Kate. "Parece que estarás bien con eso."

Rodé mis ojos y traté de sonar casual. "No sé de que hablas."

"Vamos, Edward. ¿Somos ciegos? Tú brillas cuando lees algo de ella y juro que tus manos están mas en tu teléfono que las mías en mi verga cuando tenía trece años."

Miré a Garret. "Ella es sólo una amiga. Sólo estamos hablando. No hay nada." Las palabras eran sordas en mis oídos y por la mirada de Garret y Kate parece que ellos tampoco me creían.

"Hey, hombre, no te lo estoy preguntando como tu representante. Te lo pregunto como un amigo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz."

Sabía que eso era cierto pero no me importaba. No importaba lo que dijera, ellos querían revisar a Bella para asegurarse de que no fuera una espía o algo parecido. No iba a dejar que ellos se metieran en mi vida. Quería que ella compartiera su historia conmigo, como lo estaba haciendo.

"Estoy perfectamente feliz, Garret. Y estoy feliz de que Bella esté en mi vida como una amiga. Si eso cambia, te lo dejaré saber." Me concentré en Kate quien me estaba mirando cuidadosamente. "Quiero que ella no se meta en esto. Si decido decirle quien soy, entonces veremos. Pero tú no intentarás investigarla, Kate. Ella comparte bastante conmigo."

"¿Y qué comparte?" El tono de Kate indicaba que tenía una idea y abrí mi boca para protestar pero ella me cortó. "Dije que iba a no meterme y lo haré, Edward. Tú sabes mi opinión. Si abro una revista y encuentro que ella corrió a la prensa con algo que tú dijiste, la aplastaré como un bicho. Ese es mi trabajo, como tu publicista y como tu amiga. ¿Entiendes?"

Sabía que no podía discutir con ella cuando hablaba en ese tono. "Lo entiendo. Y me doy cuenta que tal vez estoy siendo un poco molesto con esto, pero es la única cosa que tengo que me permite ser yo mismo. Tú no entiendes lo que es hablar con alguien que no sabe quién soy, que no tiene expectativas de mí por lo que soy. Ella se ríe cuando digo algo gracioso porque es gracioso, no porque soy Edward Cullen y tiene la necesidad de reírse para impresionarme. Si ella supiera quien soy…" Me callé porque no sabía que decir. Quería que ella algún día lo supiera, pero luego de que ella estuviera tan metida conmigo que no le importara y no cambiara nada. ¿Sería posible? No lo sé.

Kate me dio un golpecito en la rodilla. "Te entiendo, Edward. Y espero que esta chica resulte ser tan genuina como crees que es. Pero si tienes alguna sospecha de ella, si necesitas que la investigue, quiero que vengas a mí."

Puse mi mano encima de la de ella. "Lo sé, Kate. Y lo haré si lo necesito." No lo necesitaría. Bella me diría todo lo que necesito saber, como yo se lo diría a ella, cuando el tiempo fuera correcto.

Nos detuvimos en la primera parada del día, un estudio de televisión. "Vayamos a encantar a los italianos." Sugirió Kate. No hay problema, siempre y cuando nadie diga "Bella."

Xooxoxoxox

"Irina, bella, muéstranos tu anillo." Mierda. Hablando de la peor manera de decir Bella. Por lo menos no me dio una erección. En vez de eso, me molestó que alguien le pueda decir Bella a Irina, aunque eso signifique que le estén diciendo hermosa. Ella no lo era. Tal vez en el exterior, pero el interior era feo. La verdadera Bella era hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

Kate estaba haciendo un gesto detrás de la cabeza del reportero e intenté concentrarme. Una mirada al monitor mostró que estaba haciendo una mueca y rápidamente la transformé en una sonrisa. Oops. Irina me dio una sonrisa triunfante antes de mostrar su anillo y contar de nuevo la historia de su compromiso por millonésima vez desde hace unos días. No te halagues, Irina, mueca no era por lo que tú pensabas.

"Edward, ¿es extraño estar con tu ex de nuevo, ahora que está casada?" La reportera preguntó torpemente en inglés y yo le di mi mejor sonrisa.

"Sono estremamente felice per lei. Desidero il suo e James nienta ma il meglio. Forse una certa bella ragazza italiana blocchera' il mio cuore mentre sono qui." Su cara brilló e inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarme en italiano, a lo cual contesté todo con simpatía. Irina se puso gruñona a mi lado y no pude dejar de reírme y sonreírle a la reportera. Gracias a Dios mi abuelo había insistido en hablar sólo en italiano durante mi infancia. Emmet y yo éramos fluidos. Y me hacía bien decir Bella, aunque no esté diciendo su nombre. Era como mi pequeño secreto. Tal vez algún día podría mostrarle la entrevista y decirle que estaba pensando en ella cuando mencionaba a las bellas chicas italianas.

La entrevista terminó y comencé a caminar hacia Kate y Garret cuando sentí una mano femenina en mi brazo. Me di vuelta con una sonrisa pensando que era la periodista pero era Irina haciendo un puchero. "¿Puedo hablarte por un minuto?"

Una mirada rápida al estudio me demostró que había demasiada gente mirándonos y que no podía soltar su mano de mi brazo y mandarla a la mierda como quería. "¿Qué pasa, Irina?" Le pregunté con calma.

Ella colocó su brazo derecho en mi izquierdo y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, Kate la estaba mirando, junto a la puerta, lista para saltar si era necesario. "Papi dice que mi matrimonio con James probablemente no será reconocido en Estados Unidos."

¿Y me importaba porque? "Supongo que tendrás que ir a la corte, entonces."

Ella suspiró y acarició mi brazo. "Bueno, podríamos hacer eso o, podría hacer algo en un momento de locura, y hacer lo que realmente quiero hacer."

Sabía que era mejor no preguntar, así que me liberé de su brazo. "Buena suerte con eso."

Ella tomó mi mano y apretó sus labios. "¿No quieres saber lo que quiero?"

"De verdad no me importa lo que quieras." Le dije con calma. Kate se acercó y deslizó su brazo donde había estado el de Irina, enganchándolo con el mío y liberando su mano. Me sentí inmediatamente mejor.

La mirada gélida de Irina se encontró con la mirada gélida de Kate antes de dirigirse a mí. "Quiero tenerte, Edward. Sólo dímelo y dejaré a James para volver contigo."

Me reí fuertemente. Sentí todos los ojos en mí, pero a esta altura no me importaba nada. "¿Cuán estúpida eres? ¿Honestamente crees que volveré de nuevo contigo?"

"Papi dice…"

"Me importa un carajo lo que diga tu padre, Irina, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Tú te casaste con James, enfréntalo. No es mi problema. No me importa si te divorcias, si lo anulas o si te casas con él en cada país de aquí a Tokyo, Terminamos. Vamos a quedarnos de esa manera."

Kate dio un paso antes de que Irina pudiera decir algo. "Creo que lo que dijo Edward era todo lo que necesitabas oír. Si sigues acosándolo, iré a la prensa y les pintaré la patética imagen de una mujer que no puede dejar atrás su pasado aunque esté desfilando su presente y futuro delante de cada cámara que ve. Puedo y voy a arruinarte. Asegúrate de decirle eso a papi, ¿si?" Kate tironeó de mi brazo y la seguí, intentando no reírme de la expresión de furia en la cara de Irina.

"¡Dios, eso se sintió bien!" Kate gritó cuando estuvimos afuera.

Me reí y la abracé. "Sí, lo fue."

"Bueno, bueno, pero si son mis dos campeones de peso pesado. Las manos de Aro están atadas, déjame decirte. No sé por qué pensó que eso funcionaría." Garret nos dio a los dos un golpecito en la espalda y reclamó a su esposa cuando la solté.

"¿Él te dijo algo?" Le pregunté, saludando al grupo de fans que estaba en la calle. Nos metimos en el auto y Garret rio.

"Oh, sí. Dijo que James era un idiota que lo único que hacía era lamerle los pies a su hija y que necesitaba un hombre de verdad como tú." Rodé mis ojos. Él quería un hombre con mi carrera para su hija, no a mí. "Él ha estado en el teléfono, con todo tipo de gente del gobierno, intentando saber si el matrimonio era válido o no. Puede que la lleve arrastrando de nuevo a Francia para anularlo luego de esta gira."

Solté una risotada. "Espero que ella se quede con él y que él la deje al mejor estilo." Aunque no me caía James por razones obvias, él probablemente no se merecía el trato que estaba teniendo. Me pregunté si su pequeña plegaria la haría volver de nuevo con él. Él no había estado en esta entrevista.

"Ella se merece lo peor. Y nosotros nos merecemos lo mejor. Garret, amor, ¿qué dices si conseguimos champagne y celebramos que finalmente mandamos a la mierda a esa zorra rusa?"

Él la besó fuertemente. "Digo que eso suena perfecto. Edward, ¿nos acompañarás?"

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Creo que voy a relajarme a mi cuarto." Extrañaba a Bella. Quería leer sus palabras y darle las mías.

"Saluda a tu chica de nuestra parte. O no, ya que no sabe quiénes somos." Rio Kate. Ella estaba brillando por su triunfo.

"Okey, no lo diré." Mi chica. Me gustaba eso.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Volvimos al hotel y tomamos caminos separados. Me desvestí quedándome en una remera y boxers y me metí en la cama con la laptop. Mierda, había otro archivo adjunto. ¿Podía esperar? Iba a intentar. Sabía como lucía ahora. Debería leer lo que tenía para decir. No era todo sobre su hermosa cara y su cuerpo. Mis dedos dolían por abrir el archivo, pero decidí leer el mail primero.

_Edward,_

_Me alegra que hayas abierto mi mail cuando estabas solo. Creo que los dos hemos aprendido nuestras lecciones en cuanto a eso, aunque lo mío es menos notable que lo tuyo. Puedo justificar mi piel sonrojada con miles de mentiras, pero tu pene duro sería muy difícil de esconder y ciertamente no quiero compartir eso con nadie._

Sí, sería muy difícil de esconderlo y es todo tuyo, Bella.

_Rose está trabajando en su lista de regalos mientras hablamos. De hecho, gracias a lo que voy a adjuntarte con este mail, probablemente le deberás más cosas. Espero que te guste. No planeaba en enviarte otra foto tan pronto, pero Rose me vio esta mañana y dijo que teníamos que hacerlo. Discutí pero sin sentido. Supuse que ésta sería la que verías todos los días si estuvieras aquí, así que… sí. Espero que te guste._

¿Todos los días, Bella? Sí, la quería ver. Mis dedos comenzaron a doler de nuevo. Maldición, necesitaba leer más rápido.

_Me encanta que le hayas contado a tu hermano sobre mí y que no compartirías mi foto con él. No es que me importe si lo haces, quiero decir, no estoy avergonzada ni nada, pero es sólo para ti. Tal vez algún día pueda usar ese vestuario para ti, dejarte vivir esa foto en la vida real. ¿Qué dices?_

¿Qué digo? Mierda, sí, te daré lo que quieras si usas eso para mí en persona. Espero que no pienses usarlo de nuevo, luego de que ponga mis manos en ti.

_¿De verdad pensaste que iba a decir no cuando me pediste por mi número de teléfono? ¿Qué, estoy loca? Bueno, loca en algunas maneras, supongo, pero las buenas maneras. Me encantaría hablar contigo por teléfono. Como dije, incluso me conformaría con el código Morse. ¿Has estado practicando con esos puntos y líneas? No son necesarios, porque te daré mi número. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos cuando regreses a California? ¿Deberíamos hacer una cita?_

Una cita. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una de esas, pero no podía pensar en nada más atractivo que una cita con Bella. Aunque fuera por teléfono, sería un tiempo mucho mejor gastado que con Irina.

_No dejaré que mi papá te dispare, Edward. ¡Me gustan esos pensamientos sucios tuyos y no los voy a tirar por la borda por unas balas! Tomará más que eso para dejar que me sigas gustando._

_Mi madre es lo que es. He aprendido a vivir con eso. Me encanta que tu mamá sea una feroz protectora. Eso es exactamente lo que las mamás deben de ser. Agradece que la tengas, aunque se meta en tus asuntos cuando no le correspondan. A veces deseo que mi madre sea así. Cualquier cosa es mejor que el desinterés._

Me reí. Me vendría bien un poco de desinterés de parte de las personas que me rodean, Bella, pero soy afortunado y lo sé.

_Creo que es increíblemente lindo que cenen juntos los domingos. Yo no veo a mi papá muy seguido. No tengo planes para las vacaciones de primavera, así que tal vez vaya a visitarlo, a menos que Ali y Rose decidan arrastrarme a algún lado. Nunca sabes con esas dos. ¿Eres espontáneo o de los que planean, como yo?_

Las vacaciones de primavera, ¿huh? ¿Cuándo eran? Tal vez podría… pensamiento peligroso, Cullen. Reténlo.

_De verdad es en serio cuando digo que puedes ser tú mismo conmigo. Esa es la persona que yo quiero conocer. Seré paciente y esperaré a que te reveles. Es difícil recordar que sólo ha pasado una semana desde que nos "conocimos" después de todo. No puedo esperar a que todas tus paredes estén bajas, porque sé que las mías no lo están. Pero hay varias que sí lo están. Espero que eso sea algo bueno._

Tan bueno. Tú no lo sabes.

_Un huerto de manzanas probablemente no cubrirá nuestras mentes creativas, ¡pero será un buen comienzo! Me encanta el pensamiento de ti dirigiéndote hacia mí, Edward. Espero que lo hagas bien, algún día, cuando estés listo._

Estoy pensando en que me voy acercando a estar listo, Bella. ¿Podrás estar lista para mí y todo lo que tengo para llevar a tu mundo? ¿Te perderé antes de comenzar?

_Voy a ver que me enviaste en WWF. ¿Te he provocado mucho? Me muero por saberlo._

_Estaba pensando en ti cuando Rose tomó la foto. ¿Puedes notarlo?_

_Tuya,_

_Bella_

Y todo eso fue lo que necesité para abrir el archivo. Ella estaba pensando en mí, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo estaba pensando en ella y mi verga ya estaba dura y oh puto diablos.

Ella era incluso más hermosa, aunque no podía entender como eso era posible. La remera gris mostraba sus hermosas curvas y el culo, mierda, el culo era tan hermoso como el resto de ella. Quería tocar esas pequeñas colinas y apretarlas y sí, tal vez morderlas levemente. Dios, sus largas piernas eran sexys y sus pies eran muy lindos.

Sus ojos, esos profundos, ojos de habitación, me estaban mirando e invitándome a su cama, y mis manos estaban sudando y mi corazón estaba latiendo y quería traspasar la pantalla y besar esos carnosos labios, hundir mis manos en ese suave cabello y sentir ese cuerpo perfecto deshacerse debajo de mí. Maldición. Maldita Roma. Maldito Tokyo y Sydney y el resto. Quería ir a Washington.

¿Loción? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Mierda, había usado toda la loción alemana y no había parado a comprar una italiana. Lo que sea. Me apresuré a ir al baño y tomé lo que sea que había allí. Olía a flores pero no me importaba. Puse un poco en mi mano y me estaba quitando el bóxer cuando me di cuenta de algo. Tal vez no le podía enviar una foto de mi cara, pero podía enviarle algo. No, no mi verga, no era tan estúpido. Pero mi mano no me delataría.

Tomé mi iPhone e intenté ignorar mi verga dura por un minuto mientras tomaba una foto de mi mano con la loción. Por lo menos ella sabría que no mentía. Conecté el teléfono a la laptop y dejé que se cargara mientras me concentraba en mi Bella. Era tan putamente hermosa. Me quité el bóxer y calenté la loción con mis manos mientras me concentraba en ella.

Tomé mi verga y gemí ante la sensación del líquido frío en ella. Bella no estaría fría. Ella estaría caliente y estrecha y tan perfecta a mí alrededor. Moví mi mano de arriba hacia abajo por mi longitud mientras pensaba como sería estar dentro de ella. Me pondría detrás de ella y apartaría sus piernas, levantando esa remera y tocaría entre sus piernas, y sentiría ese calor mientras deslizaba mis dedos dentro de su coño.

Ella estaría tan mojada con mi toque. Le correría el cabello del hombro y besaría su elegante cuello, pasando mis dientes sobre su delicada piel besando todo el camino hasta detrás de su oreja, susurrando cosas sucias mientras chupaba su lóbulo y presionaba mi verga contra ella. Finalmente, entraría en ella, llenándola mientras ella ahogaba mi nombre.

"¿Es lo que quieres?" Le preguntaría mientras empujaba mi verga en su interior. Ella gemiría y diría que sí, y yo levantaría sus caderas para cogerla más fuerte, y mas rápido. Ella estaría gimiendo, jadeando y viniendo, apretándose a mí alrededor mientras diría su nombre y acabaría en su interior.

Mi verga explotó a la misma vez que lo hizo en mi mente. Colapsé contra el colchón, y tomé unos pañuelos para limpiarme, mis ojos seguían en la foto de Bella mientras lo hacía. Ella era increíble y yo la quería. No había nada contra ello. Tal vez era tiempo de decirle un poco más. No quien era realmente, pero tal vez podría decirle algo.

Rodé y empecé a escribir.

**Bella,**

**Estas tratando de matarme, ¿verdad? Sabes que si lo haces, me extrañarás terriblemente y luego tendrás que encontrar a alguien tan genial como yo, lo cual no sería remotamente posible. No quiero que sufras, porque si me matas, prometo que moriré feliz.**

**Creí que no era posible que fueras más hermosa de lo que eres, pero me equivoqué. Es algo bueno que era en mí en que pensabas cuando te tomaste la foto, porque odiaría tener que matar a cualquier hombre que estuviera robando tus pensamientos de mi. La mirada en tus ojos, Bella, ¿tanto me deseas? Sé que te deseo de esa manera. No estoy mintiendo cuando digo que mis manos estaban temblando y sudando con la necesidad de tocarte.**

**Si luces así todos los días, son un hombre en problemas. Nunca seré capaz de salir de la cama, lo que no creo que sea algo malo, pero nuestras familias nos extrañarán algún día. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo. Contrataré a alguien que nos envíe comida varias veces al día. ¿Funcionaría eso para ti?Okey, debo dejar de pensar en ti en la cama porque nunca dejaré de hablar sobre ello y estaré duro de nuevo y necesito descansar antes de tener túnel carpiano o algo por el estilo. Debo asegurarte de nuevo, que mi pene duro es todo para ti, y no lo voy a compartir con nadie más. Aunque me está matando no poder leer tu mail y tus palabras en Words en el día, sé que es la única manera en la que seré capaz de funcionar.**

**Rose es mi héroe personal por esas fotos. De verdad, ninguna petición es demasiado grande. Encontraré una manera de que su cara esté en el monte Rushmore si es necesario. Eso es lo que le debo por haberme dado a ti a través de fotos.**

**Sé que has sido muy paciente cuando se trata de que no te de tanto como tú me das a mí y lo aprecio. No puedo decirte las razones por las que no puedo devolverte la foto, pero un día, en un futuro no muy distante, lo haré. Tú mencionaste que he derribado algunas de tus paredes y quiero que sepas que tú has hecho lo mismo. Tengo razones por las que debo ser cuidadoso, razones que te las diré muy pronto. Espero que continúes siendo paciente conmigo. Esto, lo que tenemos, es demasiado importante y no quiero perderlo, ni a ti. Espero que me des un poco más de tiempo para derribar toda la pared. Prometo que cuando lo haga, habrá valido la pena la espera. ¡Al menos lo espero!**

Eso era algo, ¿verdad? Espero que ella lo entendiera. Si no, le diría la verdad. No la iba a perder por mi necesidad de estar en el anonimato.

**Chica tonta, ¿de verdad me preguntaste si quiero que uses el uniforme de profesora en persona? ¿O la remera? Te encontraría sexy en ropa deportiva y abrigo de invierno. Usa lo que quieras, o preferentemente nada para mí.**

**Sí. Tenemos una cita. Absolutamente. Vuelvo el domingo a la noche, bastante tarde, ¿así que, qué dices el lunes a la noche? Probablemente dormiré todo el día, pero estaré listo para ti luego de que termines tus clases y tu cena, ¿tal vez? ¿Qué te parece a las 8 PM?**

**Mientras que lo estoy pensando, los próximos días van a ser una locura, hablando del viaje. Estaré en un avión durante casi un día y medio, así que nuestra comunicación va a ser limitada. No quiero que pienses que te estaré ignorando, sólo que estaré legítimamente imposibilitado de enviarte un mail o escribirte en Words durante unas cuantas horas. Mi agenda va a ser un poco alocada también, pero escribiré mientras pueda. Y contaré los minutos hasta el lunes a la noche. Honestamente puedo decir que no he estado esperando nada así en bastante tiempo.**

**Amo mucho a mi madre. Ella es definitivamente la fuerza en nuestra familia y los tres hombres más grandes somos un par de muñecos en sus manos. ¡No te cruces con mamá! Tal vez algún día la conocerás y ella será tan protectora contigo como con nosotros. A ella le caerás muy bien, estoy segura.**

**Planeo las cosas, como tú. Mi hermano es el espontáneo. Él traería un cachorro a casa sin pensar que tenemos trabajos en los que debemos viajar, él se haría un tatuaje porque sólo pasó por la tienda de tatuajes, él se compraría un auto sólo porque lo desea… tú entiendes. Diablos, cuando le conté sobre ti, el comenzó a planear un viaje a Washington. Por primera vez, estuve tentado en unirme a él y hacer el viaje para verte. ¿Te alegrarías si lo hiciera? ¿Asustada? ¿Enojada? Como tú también eres de planear, probablemente estarías irritada. No quisiera llegar sin avisar o sin ser invitado, lo juro.**

Imagina si caigo en la puerta de su casa y le digo, hola, soy Edward Cullen, el tipo con quien has estado hablando. Ella se desmayaría.

**¿Cuándo son tus vacaciones de primavera? ¿Qué suelen hacer ustedes? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir a tu casa o quieres ir a algún lado con tus amigas?**

¿O que te parece si haces algo conmigo? ¿Debería preguntarle eso? No… por lo menos esperaría a que habláramos por teléfono. Para ver si teníamos la misma química que aquí. Tiempo de terminarlo antes de que mi deseo me consuma y le ruegue para ir a verla en el instante en que mi avión aterrice.

**Estoy más que dispuesto a usar todas las manzanas del huerto contigo, Bella. Si usamos todas las manzanas, bueno, con suerte podemos plantar más. Así que sigue pensando fantasías y yo podré acabar y tú también. ¡Eso espero!**

**Espero que disfrutes la foto que te he enviado. No es nada como la tuya, pero es un honesto retrato mío en el momento en que vi tu foto. Espero que te haga reír. **

**Hablamos pronto.**

**Tu Edward**

Adjunté la foto y se la envié junto con el mail. Espero que pueda ver el humor en ello y que no se enoje al no haberle enviado mi cara. Le había dicho todo lo que podía hasta ahora.

¡Tiempo de WWF! Abrí la aplicación y me reí cuando vi que había jugado _tit_. Eso encajaba. Ella tenía unas tetas geniales. WWF no aceptaba tetas en plural. Emmet se quejaba sobre eso constantemente.

_Bueno, Edward, si abriste mi mail, ya has visto esa pequeña remera para dormir. ¿Y viste alguna línea de ropa interior? Rose tomó esa foto, por supuesto, y acomodó mi remera por todo mi cuerpo. Ella estuvo bastante cerca de saber que no tenía ropa interior puesta. ¿Te gusta eso? Sé que sí._

Mierda. Rose había estirado la remera sobre su culo. Estaba celoso de Rose. Y quería mirarla mientras lo hacía. Pero también quería empujarla y hacerlo yo mismo. Demasiados problemas.

_No querría que todo el cuerpo estudiantil me vea cogiendo contigo, es sólo una fantasía que me puso caliente, pero la tuya hizo lo mismo. Me encantaría que me tires en el césped y me cojas, haciéndome gritar tan fuerte que asustaríamos a toda la naturaleza. Tengo fe que puedes hacerme eso, Edward._

Oh, prometo hacer el intento en la vieja universidad, Bella, en honor a tu escuela.

_Quiero demasiado esa dura verga tuya, llenándome, enviándome a la cama, al césped, contra la pared, en cualquier lado donde quieras tenerme. Soy toda tuya, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta._

Mierda. Iba a tener que masturbarme de nuevo. Esta chica era demasiado buena.

_Fue lindo de tu parte hacer un corte en los alemanes y usar shampoo en vez de loción. Y el pensamiento de ti tocándote en la ducha hizo que fuera a buscar mi autito azul. Lo encuentro terriblemente excitante que pueda encenderte tan fácilmente. Es justo, ya que tú puedes hacerme mojar con tan sólo una oración._

Maldición, quería sentir esa humedad. Daría lo que fuera, lo que fuera por sentirla.

_Creo que puedes remplazar e incluso mejorar a mi autito azul. Después de todo, sólo tiene dos balas. Tú tienes dos manos, una lengua y una verga. Ganas por lejos, y no tengo duda de que me darás mucho más placer._

Sí. No hay duda sobre ello.

_Abastécete y luego vende todo cuando vengas a verme. No necesitaremos nada luego._

¡Dios! Ella era perfecta. No quería una substituta. Todo lo que quería era a ella.

Volví al tablero y me reí cuando vi que podía jugar _taut_. Eso encajaba.

**No sé si sentarme a ver como Rose pasas sus manos por tu culo o echarla y hacerlo yo. Las dos ideas son bastante geniales en mi imaginación, sabes, pero el imbécil posesivo en mí preferiría la segunda opción. Aunque los dos sabemos que la remera iría hacia arriba en vez de abajo, si fuera el caso.**

**No habrá vida salvaje ni en un millón de kilómetro a la redonda cuando coja contigo afuera, Bella. Espero que no haya ningún policía para perseguirnos y mucho menos tu padre. Él está lejos de tu universidad, ¿verdad? Aun lo arriesgaría, pero no me gustaría que me disparasen mientras estoy haciendo el amor contigo. O antes. Definitivamente tengo que estar contigo por lo menos una vez antes que muera.**

**Pretendo llevarte a esos lugares y a muchos más. ¿Qué te parece en el agua? ¿Cuán grande es tu ducha? ¿Tienes piscina? ¿Jacuzzi?**

Tengo una playa privada. Te llevaré allí algún día.

**Te puedo hacer mojar con sólo una oración, ¿huh? Imagina lo que puedo hacer cuando te toque. ¿Te gustó mi foto? Sé que es sólo una mano, pero a ti te gusta imaginar mis manos, así que pensé que podría ayudarte a visualizarlas. Imagina esa mano deslizándose por tu cuerpo, tocando tu vagina mojada y presionándola en tu clítoris. ¿Eso te pone más mojada? ¿Cómo están tus baterías?**

Maldición, de verdad iba a tener que masturbarme de nuevo. Sólo pensar en ella no era suficiente. Probablemente no podría dejar de tocarla si estuviéramos en una misma habitación juntos. Sería ridículamente pegajoso. Espero que a ella no le moleste.

**Sin substitutos. Sólo tú y yo. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.**

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Cerré la aplicación y vi la foto de nuevo. Mi Bella. Pronto.

* * *

><p>Chicaass, tengo una pregunta, alguna de ustedes les pasó que entre anoche y hoy los mensajes de fanfiction con las actualizaciones de los capítulos no les llegaban? A mi me pasó pero creo que ahora ya está arreglado, no sé bien :( Si alguien escribió algún review entre ayer y hoy y yo no lo pude contestar mil disculpas! Espero que se me haya arreglado :(<p>

Espero que disfruten de este cap! :D

Millonessss de besooossss :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 11**

¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Se habría enojado porque le dije que le iba a escribir menos estos días? No, eso no sonaba bien. Aun así, no había oído sobre ella desde anoche, y tuvo todo el día y noche para responderme. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Se había ofendido por la foto de la mano? Yo pretendía ser lindo. Maldición.

"Edward, estamos a punto de despegar. Apaga tu celular." Okey, no había sido sutil al estar actualizando la maldita cosa cien veces desde que partimos esta mañana. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Intenté una vez más, pero no había mail ni WWF. Apagué mi teléfono y le hice una mueca a Garret.

"¿Qué te tiene preocupado?" Preguntó.

Kate rio y le dio un golpecito a su brazo. "¿No lo sabes? Ustedes hombres sólo lucen así cuando está involucrada una mujer. Él no debe de haber sabido nada de su amiga. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada. No lo sé. No puedo pensar en nada." No les iba a contar sobre la fotografía de la mano, porque luego tendría que hablar sobre las fotografías de Bella y no había manera de que ellos la fueran a ver. Esas eran sólo para mí. Okey, había puesto la fotografía de la remera como fondo de pantalla. Igualmente, era sólo para mí.

"Vamos, Edward, danos los detalles." Imploró Garret. Arqueé una ceja y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si el acosador que ella había mencionado la había atacado? Si no tenía nada de ella para cuando llegáramos a Tokyo, iba a llamar a Emmet y decirle que la encontrara. Podía encontrar su apellido si buscaba a su padre… tal vez podría llamarlo. ¿Dios, que iba a decirle? Hola, soy Edward Cullen, sí, el actor, y he estado hablando con su hija durante las últimas semanas pero no he sabido nada sobre ella y estoy preocupado. ¿Podría llamarla? ¿O podría hacerlo yo? ¿Cuál es su número telefónico?

Sí, eso podría ir bien. ¿Por qué no decirle también sobre las fotos sexys y todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle? Él probablemente la encerraría y se sentaría custodiando la puerta con su arma. Tal vez era eso. Tal vez él se había enterado y la había encerrado como una princesa en una torre y yo tenía que rescatarla. Maldición, estaba mirando demasiadas películas. Por suerte había rechazado ese ridículo papel de príncipe. ¿Cuán estúpido quedaría en mallas?

¿Bella, dónde estás? Mierda. Kate tocó mi hombro y volteé a mirarla. Ella sostuvo su mano hacia afuera y abrí mi mano para tomar cuando me tiró unas pequeñas pastillas blancas en mi mano. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Píldoras para dormir. No puedes hacer nada sobre ella ahora, así que te convendría dormir. Puedes revisar todo cuando lleguemos a Tokyo."

Suspiré, pero las tomé con la botella de agua que tenía conmigo. "Gracias."

"No hay problema." Ella dijo tranquilamente. Volví a verla y me estaba observando con sus perspicaces ojos azules.

"¿Qué?"

"De verdad te gusta esta chica."

Abrí mi boca para decir las mismas banalidades sobre la amistad, pero no salía nada. "Sí, me gusta."

Ella asintió. "¿Han hablado mucho?"

"Sí, quiero decir, chateamos una vez, pero nos enviamos mails y mensajes en Words unas cuantas veces al día. Creo que nos conocemos bastante bien."

"Excepto que ella no sabe quién eres."

Sí, excepto eso. "Sí, es verdad. Estoy viendo cómo puedo decirle, estoy trabajando en eso."

"Lo entiendo. ¿La has visto?" Preguntó Kate.

No pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara mientras recordaba vívidamente las imágenes. "Eso es un sí definitivo. ¡Maldición! ¿Es caliente, verdad?" Sonrió Garret. Kate le pegó, pero estaba sonriendo también.

"Ella es caliente, sexy, hermosa, cualquier adjetivo que puedas imaginarte."

"Déjame ver." Garret se inclinó con ansias pero yo sacudí mi cabeza. "Espera, ¿son fotos sucias?"

No exactamente, pero no las verás. "No, son sólo para mí."

"Garret, déjalo tranquilo." Él hizo un puchero pero se sentó bajo el comando de su esposa.

Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse pesados por las pastillas, así que me di vuelta y los cerré. "Puedes conocerla algún día."

"¿Conocerla? Wow." Dijo Garret. "De verdad te gusta entonces."

De verdad me gustaba. Y la extrañaba terriblemente. ¿Dónde estaba? Fue mi último pensamiento consciente hasta que me sucumbió el sueño

Xoxoxoxox

El instante en el que el avión aterrizó, tenía mi teléfono en la mano. Tenía que ver si ella había contestado. Si no lo había hecho, algo andaba mal y tenía que tomar medidas drásticas para contactarla. Abrí mi mail y gracias a Dios ella estaba ahí. Tal vez debería verlo por un segundo para ver si estaba bien. Leería el primer párrafo para asegurarme de que no había ningún problema con lo que había dicho, luego, guardaría el resto para el hotel. No había problema.

_Mi sexy Edward,_

_¡Que manos encantadoras tienes! O mano, ya que me enviaste una. Las quiero a las dos, sabes. ¡Todas sobre mí! ¿De verdad usaste la loción luego de que me enviaste la foto? Eso es tan caliente. Tú no sabes como me pone. Estoy extremadamente caliente ahora mismo. Y estoy desnuda. Debo advertirte que estoy borracha y que puedo decir algo estúpido. Espero que no tomes nada a mal. Espero que me tomes a mí. Hehe, ¿entiendes? Britney Spears. _

"¡Mierda!" Cerré la aplicación tan rápido como pude porque ella estaba borracha y desnuda y me había enviado el mail. Dios, iba a explotar. ¿Qué más había dicho? Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba abrirlo de nuevo y…

"Edward, vámonos." Maldición. Tomé mi bolso y lo sostuve delante de mí así no sería lastimosamente obvio que tenía una gigante erección por pensar en Bella desnuda y borracha, queriendo pasar mis manos en ella. Y ESO en ella. Dios, me estaba sobrecalentando. Ella no era la única caliente.

"¿Estás bien? Esas pastillas pueden noquearte. Pareces ido." Kate me miró con ansias.

Cierto, culpa a la medicación. "Sí, estoy muy cansado. No puedo esperar a llegar al hotel." La frase del siglo.

"Estaremos ahí pronto." Ella me aseguró. Dejé que me guiaran del aeropuerto al auto. Mi mente estaba en Bella.

"¿Has sabido algo de tu chica?" Preguntó Garret. ¿Lo hice? Ha, si él supiera.

"Sí, ella está bien." Más que bien. Súper caliente. Y desnuda. Y borracha. Y deseándome. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que iba a sobrevivir el resto del viaje sabiendo eso?"

Cerré mis ojos y esperé que el conductor se apurara. Kate y Garret hablaban bajito, pensando que seguía cansado por el viaje, la medicación y los cambios de horario. Eso era en parte cierto, pero Bella eclipsaba todo.

"Edward, estamos aquí." Me dijo Kate.

Abrí mis ojos y prácticamente salí saltando del auto. Nos registramos demasiado lento para mi gusto y me apresuré para llegar a mi habitación y encender mi laptop. La bastarda tardaba demasiado en cargarse. Tenía su mail en mi celular un segundo más tarde.

_Mi sexy Edward,_

_¡Que manos encantadoras tienes! O mano, ya que me enviaste una. Las quiero a las dos, sabes. ¡Todas sobre mí! ¿De verdad usaste la loción luego de que me enviaste la foto? Eso es tan caliente. Tú no sabes como me pone. Estoy extremadamente caliente ahora mismo. Y estoy desnuda. Debo advertirte que estoy borracha y que puedo decir algo estúpido. Espero que no tomes nada a mal. Espero que me tomes a mí. Hehe, ¿entiendes? Britney Spears. _

_Oh, por Dios, ¿acabo de decir eso? Ves, estoy borracha. Nunca diría eso, aunque sus canciones son bastante pegadizas. Por lo menos no hemos visto su vagina durante un par de años. Tal vez pudo juntar toda su mierda de nuevo. ¿Quieres ver la mía, Edward? No mi mierda, eso sería desagradable. Pero mi vagina. Vagina, que palabra estúpida. Me gusta más pene, pero esa palabra también es rara. Nada de atractiva. Nos quedaremos con verga. ¿Puedo tener la tuya? De verdad la necesito, esta noche. ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Sigo deseando que estés, pero no lo estás._

"Mierda." Sí, Bella, de verdad quiero verlo. Y creo que mi verga ya te pertenece. Maldición, iba a explotar. Yo también desearía estar ahí, bebé. No sabes cuánto.

_Así que te gustó mi foto, ¿verdad? Esperaba que lo hicieras. La profesora caliente Bella está adentro mío, pero la Bella de la cama soy yo todo el tiempo. Bueno, no todo el tiempo. No envío miradas sexys a través de mi hombro todo el día. Eso sería raro, ¿verdad? ¿Quién haría eso? Alguien como Paris Hilton, probablemente. Apuesto a que ella practica esas miradas en el espejo. Ella luce como un ave, ¿no crees?_

Ella lo hizo de nuevo. Me reí ante la imagen de Paris practicando los pucheros. Bella probablemente estuviera exhausta.

_Me estoy desviando por gente que odio, como Paris Hilton, y no me estoy concentrando en la gente que me gusta, como tú. Lo siento. Bella mala. Apuesto a que te gustaría Bella mala, ¿verdad? Me podrías dar nalgadas como me dijiste. ¿Sabías que nunca me dieron una nalgada? No sabía si me gustaría, pero cuando tú lo mencionaste me puse toda caliente y excitada, así que creo que sí. Hagamos un experimento y veamos. El profesor de Alice nos dará una A. Nuestras habilidades con los experimentos son mucho mejor que la de ella._

Oh, Dios. Sí, de verdad me gusta mucho Bella mala y de verdad quiero darle nalgadas. Prometo que te gustará. Me aseguraré de eso. Me gusta experimentar. Dios, mi verga estaba adolorida.

_¿Sabías que hoy Alice pateó a Jared en las bolas? Sé que no sabes quién es Jared, pero créeme, se lo merecía. Él le dijo que podía estar con este otro tipo, otro tipo que la hace sentir tan bien como tú me haces sentir, excepto que él no la calienta tanto o algo así. O lo hace, pero de una manera romántica. Él no la hace gritar su nombre, lo que probablemente es bueno ya que ella no lo conoce. Así que, Jared le dijo que podía ver a este tipo, el romántico, y ¡luego volver a él para coger! ¿Harías eso, Edward? ¿Me compartirías con alguien más? Te patearía en las bolas si dijeras que sí, así que contesta con cuidado. Bueno, en realidad decirte eso cambiaría tu pregunta, ¡así que olvida que lo dije!_

¿Qué? ¿Ella no sabe su nombre? Eso es muy confuso. Pero Bella borracha era malditamente adorable y quería estar con ella ahora mismo. ¿Me preguntó que diría o haría conmigo si estuviéramos en la misma habitación? Mierda, necesitaba saber eso.

_Así que ella lo pateó y luego volvimos a casa y miramos películas donde las chicas patean culos y bebimos. Mucho. Alice y Rose me hicieron dejar mi teléfono en mi habitación así que no pude hablar contigo en todo el día. Y eso apestaba porque te extrañaba. Y ahora estarás en un avión por un millón de años y te tendré que extrañar más. Odio tu viaje. Quiero decir, me encanta, porque ahí es donde te conocí. Si hubieras estado en casa cuando te pedí para jugar, ¿me hubieras respondido? ¿O hubieras estado muy ocupado con tu vida y el trabajo y la familia y las chicas y esas cosas?_

Yo también te extraño. Con locura. Y también odio este viaje. Odio estar lejos de ti y ni siquiera te conozco. Es tan raro pero tan cierto.

_Estoy lloriqueando, lo siento. Pero pensé que tal vez quisieras saber que voy a extrañarte. Tú eres la mejor parte de mi día así como yo soy del tuyo. A menos que estuvieras bromeando cuando dijiste eso. Espero que no. Wow, ¡es algo bueno que mis mails reflejen mis errores! Deberías de ver cuántas líneas rojas tengo. Pero no lo harás, porque lo editaré. La profesora de inglés dentro de mí no dejará que envíe mails con errores gramaticales, incluso si estoy borracha. ¡Soy tan buena, Edward! Soy buena en un montón de cosas, ¿quieres ver?_

Sí, quiero verlo. Con tantas ganas.

_Quiero verte a ti. Amé la foto de tu mano. Y entiendo por qué no puedes enviarme más y no estoy enojada. Te daré tiempo. ¿A dónde iría? Soy toda tuya, sabes. Tú rompiste la pared. Espero que sepas lo que significa eso. La pared me ha mantenido cuerda durante los últimos seis meses, me ha mantenido segura. Pero no quiero ser segura contigo. Quiero ser abierta y tomar chances y ensuciarme contigo. Lo quiero todo contigo._

¿Todo? ¿De verdad? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mí? Dios, te deseo, Bella.

_Por todo, no quiere decir matrimonio ni nada de eso. No te asustes. Quiero decir, lo quiero algún día pero no estoy tan loca para pensar que tú quisieras casarte con una chica al azar que no conoces. Apuesto a que tú podrías casarte con quien quisieras. Estoy contenta de que estés en mi vida. Espero que te quedes por un tiempo largo. Diría para siempre pero eso sería tonto y volveríamos al tema del matrimonio, cosa que no vamos a discutir. Eso es una locura. Alice piensa en casarse con su tipo sin nombre pero yo no estoy loca. Sólo quiero que hagas cosas sucias conmigo. Y tú no eres un sin nombre. Tú eres mi Edward._

Soy tu Edward y las cosas que deberían asustarme, en este momento no lo hacen. Sólo quiero tocarte y sostenerte y saber que eres mía. ¿Es mucho pedir eso?

_Me estoy poniendo muy charlatana y probablemente te asustarás así que voy a terminar esto aquí. Creo que sacaré mi pequeño autito azul y pensaré en esas manos sexys tuyas tocándome en vez de la bala. ¿Podría enviarme una foto de tu lengua? Oops, Bella mala aparece de nuevo. Pero esa es mi cosa favorita, para que lo sepas. El sexo oral es lo mejor. ¿Quién pensó que sería buena idea poner la boca en una verga o en una vagina? Esa persona es un genio. ¿Crees que fue una persona bíblica? ¿O un hombre de las cavernas? Ohh, hombre de las cavernas. Eso es sexy. Tú podrías tirarme sobre tu hombro y llevarme a algún lugar y poseerme. Tan caliente._

Ella oficialmente iba a matarme. Moriría de un ataque al corazón a la edad de veinticinco y el mundo se preocuparía por qué pero los policías leerían este mail y sabrían. Ellos lo entenderían. Seré la primera persona que tiene un ataque al corazón inducido por el sexo. Por lo menos lo pensaba. Lenguas y sexo oral y maldición… que manera de ir.

_Okey, me estoy yendo ahora. Me arrepentiré de esto en la mañana. Espero que te rías de mi mail borracho. Me reiría, pero estoy muy caliente. Me voy a leer tu WWF. ¿Me enviaste algo travieso? Voy a ver._

_Con amor,_

_Tu Bella_

Con amor, mi Bella. Amor a mi Bella. ¿Por qué eso sonaba tan bien para mí? Eso era estúpido. Pero podría enamorarme de ella. Lo sabía. Sería tan fácil. Ella era increíble y perfecta y tan divertida. Dios la quería. ¿Debería esperar o debería de leer su WWF ahora? Mejor inducir rápido el aneurisma.

¿_Tease_? Hahaha, ¿cuán apropiado era eso? La perfección pura.

_Mi culo es todo tuyo, Edward. Rose no lo puede tener, aunque hay veces que dice que le gustaría. ¿Por qué ustedes chicos se excitan con eso? Ella nunca estaría conmigo, aunque bromeamos con eso. Ella también es caliente. Tú te excitarías con la imagen, confía en mí. ¿Quieres mi culo, Edward? ¿Te gustan esas cosas? Admito que, nunca lo pensé, pero me calienta cuando un tipo lo quiere. ¿A ti también?_

Santa puta mierda. Ella lo… ella lo hizo. ¿Lo haría? ¿Lo haría yo? Por supuesto que lo haría. ¿Pero debería? Santa mierda.

_Mi papá está a varias horas de distancia. Tú estarías seguro para hacerme gritar. Quiero que me hagas gritar. Será tu nombre el que grite cuando acabe en dos minutos. En serio, así de bueno es este juguete. Bueno, eso combinado con tus pensamientos._

¿Dos minutos? Dios, quería escucharla acabar. ¿Lo haría conmigo por teléfono? ¿Cómo haría para preguntarle eso? Necesitaba escucharla gritar mi nombre.

_Tú definitivamente no estás permitido morir sin haberme cogido antes. Tú no estás permitido morir, punto. Te extrañaría demasiado._

Está bien, no tendré mi ataque al corazón hasta después de cogerte. Así por lo menos moriré como un hombre feliz y satisfecho.

_No tengo jacuzzi ni piscina, pero tengo ducha y una tina. Y me encaaanta la idea de sexo en el agua. ¿Podrías levantarme y cogerme contra la pared? ¿Eres los suficientemente fuerte, Edward? Eso espero, porque esa será mi fantasía esta noche._

Dios, si soy. Esa también será mi fantasía esta noche, Bella. No hay dudas sobre eso.

_Tus manos sin duda me hacen feliz, tal vez hasta más feliz que tus palabras. Mis baterías están cargadas y yo también._

_Tú eres todo lo que necesito. No puedo esperar hasta que tus palabras se hagan realidad._

Yo tampoco, bebé. De verdad tendré que mirar mi agenda cuando llegue a casa. Tal vez pueda tomarme libre tu semana de vacaciones de primavera y podré decirte quien soy y disfrutarte por siete días seguidos. Voy a necesitar por lo menos esa cantidad. No hay duda sobre eso.

Necesitaba responderle antes de hacerme cargo de mi verga. Iba a ducharme y a imaginarme a Bella desnuda y mojada esperándome mientras entraba en ella. Mierda. Las vacaciones de primavera no podían estar más lejos.

**Mi adorable, sexy y borracha Bella,**

**Hola hermosa. ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que mejor ahora y rezo a Dios que no te hayas arrepentido por enviarme este mail. Fue el mejor que he recibido, ¡borracho o sobrio! Y me tiene a mí maldiciendo la distancia entre nosotros y muriendo por estar contigo. ¿De verdad estabas desnuda cuando me escribiste? ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace? Es algo bueno que me hayas ordenado no morir, porque mi corazón estaba a punto de parar ante esa imagen. Pero no puedo morir sin haberte tenido. Y no lo haré. Lo prometo.**

**La canción de Britney Spears es pegadiza y no mantendré nada contra tuyo, sólo lo deslizaré adentro tuyo y te haré ver las estrellas. ¿Qué piensas de ese plan?**

**Coño es una palabra mucho mejor que vagina y no puedo pensar en nada más que quiera ver. Pero sé que tengo que esperar a verte en persona para eso, y estoy más que bien. He estado queriendo preguntarte, ¿cuándo son tus vacaciones de primavera? Estaba pensando en que necesito unas verdaderas vacaciones y tal vez, si nuestra conversación telefónica va bien y tú quieres, por supuesto, ¿tal vez podría ir a Washington? Tengo demasiadas cosas para decirte antes de ir, pero sólo quería dejar la idea flotando por ahí y ver qué pensabas sobre eso.**

Listo, lo había mencionado. Lo peor que podía pasar era que me dijera que no y aplastara mi corazón. Mierda.

**Me encantó tu foto. Las dos. La Bella de fantasía es obviamente caliente, pero la Bella real es mucho más sexy, luciendo como si quisiera ser poseída. Quiero tenerte, Bella. No tengas duda de eso. Y no tengo dudas de que te gustarán las nalgadas que te dé. No serán muy fuertes, sólo serán para poner tus nalgas rosadas y tenerte rogando por mi verga. ¿Quieres intentarlo?**

Yo quiero, hombre. Yo quiero.

**No sé quién es Jared, pero si es lo suficientemente estúpido para compartir a tu amiga con otro tipo, entonces se lo merece. Incluso sin la amenaza de patear mis bolas, te puedo asegurar de que yo tampoco te compartiré. De sólo pensarlo me hace enojar. Me has convertido en un bastardo posesivo, Bella, incluso si no tengo derecho de serlo. No puedo evitar lo que siento, ¿verdad?**

**Yo también te extraño, Bella. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Cuando no escuché de ti antes de subir a mi vuelo, entré en pánico de que algo te hubiera pasado. Me alegra que sólo hayas estado tomando y mirando películas con tus amigas. Desearía haber podido mirar contigo y luego arrastrarte y divertirme contigo. ¿Hubiera estado bien?**

**De seguro hubiera jugado contigo y cuando me enviaste tu adorable mensaje, ¿cómo no responder? Si hubiera estado en casa, la única diferencia hubiera sido que probablemente hubiera ido a Washington a conocerte y espero que, besarte y tocarte y hacerte el amor, si tú quisieras.**

**Tú has roto mis paredes, Bella, y me alegro por eso. No sabía lo mucho que te necesitaba en mi vida hasta que apareciste con tus dulces y sexys palabras. Soy adicto a ti ahora, incluso mucho más que WWF. Así que sigue tirándome líneas, ¿okey?**

**Tú no vas a asustarme. ¡No puedo imaginar que algo de lo que digas me asuste!¿Una foto de mi lengua? Oh, Bella, me mataste con eso. No puedo decir que sé quien inventó el sexo oral. ¿Me pregunto si Google tendrá la respuesta? Tendré que buscarlo y enviarte la respuesta luego. O un regalo con sabor o algo. ¿Qué es un regalo con sabor para el sexo oral? Déjame adivinar, ¿una foto de una lengua? Haha, veré lo que puedo hacer sobre eso. Será difícil sacarme yo una y más difícil aún explicarme a mis compañeros de trabajo por qué quiero una foto de mi lengua.**

**Para que sepas, sexo oral es mi cosa favorita para dar. Así que creo que estamos bien unidos, aunque eso ya lo sabía.**

**Gracias por este mail. Tú tomaste la cima de mi día y me hiciste sentir bien de nuevo. Lo adoro, tanto como te adoro a ti.**

**Con amor,**

**Edward**

Miré el último enunciado y mi firma. ¿Era demasiado? Ella tenía que saber que la adoraba, ¿verdad? No consideraría renunciar a mi anonimato y volar a verla si no lo hiciera. No estaría soñando con ella, fantaseando sobre ella, pensando en ella cada minuto de mi día si no lo hiciera.

Ella dijo amor, yo dije amor, estaba bien. No dije que la amaba, cosa que sería ridícula. Sabía que podía amarla, pero tenía que conocerla mejor y en realidad verla y tocarla y esas cosas primero, creo. No podía enamorarme de alguien por WWF y mail. Eso era tonto. Así que estaba bien. Podía enviarle con amor y sólo que significara que amaba hablar contigo amaba conocerte, no amarte a ti. Okey, está bien. Lo enviaré.

Okey, ahora a WWF. Jugué de su _tease_ usando mi R, lo que encajaba ya que ella era mi campeona provocadora. Jugué _rig_ por triple puntaje. Ha, le estaba ganando 75-34. Ella debería de tener unas letras de mierda. O no le importaba y estaba jugando cosas a propósito para volverme loco.

¿Cómo le respondo a su comentario sobre el culo sin sonar como un completo pervertido? La verdad, supongo. La verdad, un poco bajada de tono para no quedar como un raro.

**De verdad quiero mucho tu culo, Bella.**

Oops, eso no era lo que quería decir.

**Quiero decir, en el sentido no literal. Para lo literal, uh, bueno, como tú bien mencionaste, soy un tipo y de verdad no diré que no me gustaría, pero creo que es algo a lo que los dos debemos llegar a un común acuerdo.**

Dios, sonaba como un palo en el barro. O como si tuviera un palo en mi culo en vez de… déjalo.

**Okey, lo que quiero decir es que sí, me gustaría, algún día, contigo. Si tú quieres. Si no, eso está bien. Sólo quiero tenerte, de la manera que pueda.**

Eso estaba mejor. Ridículamente balbuceante, ¿pero cómo se suponía que iba a responder eso? ¿Sí, me encantaría coger tu apretado culo? Sonaba bien en porno, pero no le iba a enviar eso vía WWF, no importaba cuán sucio fuéramos. Yo lo era. Tenía verdaderos problemas.

**¿Te tocaste luego de que terminaste de escribirme, bebé? ¿Y gritaste mi nombre? No puedo decirte lo mucho que quiero oír eso.**

**Estaré más que feliz de poder levantarte y cogerte en la ducha, Bella. De hecho, en dos minutos es lo que estaré haciendo mentalmente cuando me esté masturbando en la ducha. Voy a pretender que estás aquí conmigo y que me deslizaré en tu mojado y caliente coño mientras tú gimes mi nombre. Te empujaré contra los fríos azulejos los cuales te harán dar un grito ahogado y apretante contra mí y yo te besaré y cogeré mientras el agua se desliza por nuestros cuerpos. ¿Funciona eso para ti?**

**Tú también eres todo lo que necesito, Bella. Yo tampoco puedo esperar hasta que nuestras palabras sean realidad. Espero que muy pronto.**

Cerré la aplicación y me puse de pie con mis piernas temblando para dirigirme hacia la ducha. Un día, habrá una Bella desnuda esperándome. No podía esperar.

Xoxoxoxo

Tokyo fue borroso paisaje de medios de prensa, multitudes y locura. Antes de saberlo, me estaba subiendo de nuevo al avión para dirigirme a Sydney. Apenas tenía tiempo para irme, pero tenía que ver si ella había dicho algo de las vacaciones de primavera.

_Edward,_

_No puedo decirte lo mucho que me alegra no haberte hecho salir corriendo y nunca más escuchar de ti. Estaba mortificada cuando leí este mail. Generalmente no soy tan ridícula. Bueno, supongo que ya sabes eso. Pero me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado y no hayas salido corriendo. De verdad me alegra._

_Me siento bien, aunque nosotras tres estuvimos demasiado mal esta mañana. ¡No fuimos a ninguna clase! Pero me siento mejor ahora, que es lo que de verdad importa. Fue una maldita noche. Rose terminó con su novio, supongo. Y Alice, bueno, sabes como fue el día de Alice, aparentemente. Y yo me desperté con miedo a que mi mail te haya asustado. ¡Qué grupo somos!_

_Soy 100% dócil a tu plan de no dejar nada contra mío y deslizarlo en mí. Todavía no puedo creer que usé una canción de Britney para ti. Pero te gustó, ¿verdad?_

_Mis vacaciones de primavera son en dos semanas, bueno dos semanas desde el viernes, así que dos semanas. Y estaré encantada si vienes a visitarme. Si tú quieres, por supuesto. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar cosas para hacer, o podemos juntarnos a hacer… cualquier cosa._

_Wow, es un poco temeroso cuando es real, ¿verdad? De verdad lo quiero, todo lo que hemos estado hablando, pero ahora que de verdad vendrás aquí, es casi difícil decirlo. Lo que es ridículo, porque ya lo he dicho y de verdad lo siento. Okey, así que continuemos._

_Nalgadas, sí, creo que me gustarán. Creo que me gustará todo de ti. Si tus palabras me calientan, ¿qué pasará cuando vea el resto de ti? No estaré coherente después de una semana contigo, pero está bien. Valdrá la pena. _

_Me encanta que seas posesivo conmigo. Me hace sentir que me deseas tanto como te deseo a ti. Me alegra que también me extrañes. Parece raro pero se siente bien, ¿verdad?_

_Siento lo del pedido de la lengua. Eso fue… increíblemente malo de mi parte. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos eso como sorpresa para cuando me visites? Ahí, ya me chupé con eso y me puse más cómoda. Ohh, dije chupar. ¿Te gusta tanto recibir como das, Edward? Creo en el juego justo, después de todo. _

_¿Tú me adoras? Yo también te adoro. Mucho. Tal vez demasiado. El tiempo lo dirá._

_Que tengas un viaje seguro y hablaremos cuando tengamos que hablar. Espero que sepas que estaré pensando en ti aunque no hable contigo._

_Con amor,_

_Bella_

Santo cielo. ¿Dos semanas? ¿De verdad iba a poder tocarla en dos semanas? ¿Tal vez más que eso?

**Bella, **

**Creo que podré hacerme tiempo de aquí a dos semanas. Hablaremos más cuando llegue a casa y revise mi agenda para ver que puedo hacer. No puedo esperar a hablar contigo y escuchar tu voz.**

**Voy a tomarme el avión en cinco minutos así que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero voy a decirlo de nuevo, me dejas con una notable evidencia que me has calentado. Chupar… sí, amo esa palabra. Y lo justo es justo. Creo que estamos muy bien combinados y espero con ansias ver cómo somos juntos. Tengo el presentimiento de que será mejor de lo que imagino.**

**Me encanta que seas posesiva conmigo también. Supongo que jamás tendremos que dejarnos ir.**

**Te hablaré tan pronto como pueda. Quiero que sepas que estás en mi mente y en mi corazón, siempre.**

**Con amor,**

**Edward**

Eso tendría que ser suficiente hasta que llegara a Sydney. Y luego a casa. Estaría a dos estados de diferencia. ¿Podría lograrlo en dos semanas? Ese iba a ser un gran reto.

* * *

><p>Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana! :D<p>

Espero que lo disfruten, muchísimas gracias de verdad por sus reviews! No dejen de comentar :)

Miles de besoooosss


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 12**

"Despierta, Bella durmiente." Algo duro golpeó mi hombro, gruñí y traté de enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada.

"Vete, Emmet."

"Oh, no, hermanito, tengo tu computadora y tu celular, ahora levántate y dime para qué es esto. Sé que tiene que ver con la chica que te tiene loco, pero quiero los detalles. Ahora."

Solté mi mano y traté de esconderme entre las cobijas. Era de día, pero aún necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño para reponerme. Mi reloj interno estaba cagado.

"Está bien. Igual, deberías cargar tu teléfono si quieres usarlo esta noche." Me di vuelta para buscarlo y sentí mi cama moverse por el significante peso de mi hermano. "Yo lo haré, perdedor. También tu laptop. ¿Supongo que puedo tomar la vieja, entonces?"

Sí, él podría tomarla. Esa estúpida mierda tardaba tanto en cargarse que casi me da un aneurisma. ¿Por qué no podía conseguir una nueva? La única cosa que había ahí era… Bella. Me levanté y comencé a buscarla ciegamente. Emmet se rio y bailaba para que no la tomara, con la computadora entre sus manos. Estaba abierta y él la había encendido. "¿Qué estás escondiendo?"

"Dámela, Em." Tenía sueño e intenté levantarme pero mis piernas se enredaron en las mantas y me costaba moverme.

"Sólo quiero ver… mierda, ¿es ella?" Gruñí y dejé de luchar contra las mantas. Era demasiado tarde.

"Sí, esa es Bella."

"Bueno, mierda, con razón estás obsesionado. Ella es la cosa más caliente que he conocido en toda la semana, y me cogí a Gianna antes de que regresara a Nueva York hace dos días."

Lo miré con mala cara. "No hables así de mi chica."

"¿Tu chica? Bueno, esto es interesante." Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y podía ver la foto de Bella por detrás de su hombro.

"¡Sí! ¡No! No sé lo que es, pero no quiero que la mires de esa manera."

"Ella está apenas tapada. Y es putamente caliente. ¡Mira esas tetas!" Le di un codazo y él gruñó y se dio vuelta con una sonrisa. "En serio. Ella es caliente. Vayamos a Washington para conocerla."

"Yo iré a Washington, tú te quedarás aquí." Oops.

Me arqueó una ceja. "¿Irás? ¿Has llegado tan lejos con ella? ¿Sabe quién eres?"

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. "Todavía no. Estaba esperando a hablar con ella al menos una vez. Quiero ver si tenemos la misma química que por mail y eso. Si todo se vuelve incómodo y raro, tendremos que ser más lentos." Odiaba esa idea. Quería que Bella me conociera y quería verla y tocarla y besarla y todas las cosas sucias que habíamos dicho, pero aún sin todo eso, quería hablar con ella. Ella me hacía reír. Necesitaba eso. La necesitaba a ella.

Emmet me estaba mirando con interés. "¿Así que me hiciste traer tu teléfono para llamar en vez de llamarla de tu teléfono regular? Inteligente." Eso había pensado. No era que no confiara en ella, lo hacía. Pero si ella descubría quién era y enloquecía, no quería que tuviera mi teléfono privado para ir corriendo a contárselo a la prensa o lo que sea. No lo sabía. Era todo tan raro. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no sabe quién eres?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Por qué lo haría?"

Emmet bufó. "Um, tal vez porque cada artículo sobre ti menciona tu voz aterciopelada, lo que mierda sea que eso signifique, y cómo haces acabar a las chicas con tan sólo decirles hola."

Lo miré. "Sólo ha habido un artículo que dice que mi voz hace acabar a las chicas con decirles hola." Lo de la voz aterciopelada era cierto y no lo entendía. Quiero decir, tenía un tono de voz normal pero ciertamente no hacía acabar a las chicas. Tal vez podría hacer acabar a Bella. Eso estaría bien. Y me estaba poniendo duro de nuevo. Genial.

"Okey, tal vez ningún artículo oficial lo ha dicho, pero lo he visto online." Ugh. Con razón Kate me prohibió googlearme.

"Eres perturbador. ¿Por qué me buscas en internet?"

"Necesito mantenerme al tanto de ti. ¿Qué pasa si ya no eres la sensación del mes? Tal vez tendría que hacer cambios en la vivienda alternativos." Se rio cuando lo pateé entre las sábanas. Idiota.

"Tú deberías de estar haciendo eso, idiota. Devuélveme mi computadora."

"Relájate, no quiero a tu chica. Quiero decir, ella es caliente, pero estás muy metido en ella, comprándote nuevos teléfonos y computadoras. No puedo competir contra eso si quisiera."

"Tú no podrías competir conmigo para Bella. Ella me quiere a mí."

"Estoy seguro que sí. ¿Qué le has estado diciendo?" Él hizo un movimiento sugestivo con sus cejas y sacudí mi cabeza. Él no iba a obtener esa información. "Bueno, claramente le contaste sobre la fantasía de la profesora. Has admitido eso, y luego ella va y te lo da. Eso es increíble. Me gusta esta chica. ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?"

"Yo iré a conocerla en dos semanas, siempre y cuando todo vaya bien en la charla de esta noche. Ella tiene vacaciones de primavera."

"¡Genial! Vayamos a Cabo. ¡O a Ft. Lauderdale!" Típico de Emmet, siempre dispuesto a ir a cualquier lado.

"No iremos a ningún lado. ¿Por qué quieres venir?"

"Um, ¿has visto a tu chica, Edward?"

Tantas veces que podía verla con mis ojos cerrados. "Sí."

"Bueno, está comprobado que las chicas calientes tienen amigas calientes. Es como una regla. Se juntan en manadas. Y si tu chica es caliente, entonces sus amigas deben ser igualmente calientes. De esa manera, debo conocerlas." Él lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del planeta.

"Primero que nada, no sé de donde sacas eso, pero no creo que sea verdad."

"Es absolutamente cierto. Las chicas son competitivas. Les gusta competir por quien es más caliente. Todo el mundo sabe eso."

Lo miré. "Lo que sea. Segundo, todavía tenemos nada sólido. Todavía tenemos que hablar físicamente y luego planear. No sé si podremos juntarnos en su casa durante las vacaciones de primavera. Que yo esté en una ciudad universitaria no es una buena idea."

La cara de Emmet se encendió. "¡Exactamente! ¡Podremos ir a algún lugar privado! Tú, yo, Bella y sus amigas calientes. Podremos alquilar una casa o algo."

"¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de ir, dejando de lado las chicas calientes?" Él estaba más interesado en esto de lo que debería.

Sus ojos azules me observaron y su sonrisa despareció. "Okey, simple hecho. Eres una celebridad. No conoces a esta chica. Sí, crees que la conoces y te gusta y es genial. Pero ella podría ser una completa psicópata y no voy a permitir de ninguna manera que mi hermanito vaya a quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién. Crees que no tienes necesidad de tener un guardaespaldas pero sí la tienes. Puedes contratar una persona al azar o puedes llevarme a mí. Soy mucho más genial y si ella es bien, los dejaré en paz a los dos."

Parpadeé en sorpresa ante la vehemencia de su tono. "Em, ella es una chica de veintidós años. No es Kathy Bates en _Misery_."

"Tú no sabes eso. No lo sabes. Tal vez ella es parte de una secta secreta donde secuestra hombres de la nada y los mantiene encadenados en el sótano obligándolos a tener sexo con ella y todas sus amigas porque son de un culto raro donde todas quieren tener bebés juntas y… espera, eso no sería tan malo." Me reí mientras él me sonreía. "En serio, aunque debes tener cuidado. O soy yo o es Gambino el matón. Tú eliges."

"Emmet, estás loco. Estaré bien. Sólo iré y…"

"Le diré a mamá si vas solo." La mirada triunfante en su cara decía que me tenía.

Mierda. "No lo harías."

Él sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Por qué no?"

Maldición. "Ugh, está bien. Hablaré con Bella sobre esto. No tenemos nada concreto además de que iré a visitarla y cuando. Tiene que será esa semana, porque empezaré a filmar_ Steele_ el próximo mes y es en Europa." Iba a estar lejos de ella de nuevo. Si nos llevábamos bien como pensaba que íbamos a llevarnos, la separación me mataría.

"Es todo lo que pido. Una vez que sepa quién eres, no se va a sorprender si llevas a alguien." Él sonrió. "Primero Washington y luego Europa. Los hermanos Cullen nos estamos moviendo."

Le sonreí. Una de las mejores cosas de las películas_ Steele_ era que Emmet hacía mis escenas de acción. Él no era mi doble, porque era demasiado grande, pero él siempre hacía de doble para los tipos malos, además, coordinaba todo. Él era el mejor en este negocio. "Será bueno trabajar contigo de nuevo."

"Sí, pero no me arriesgues. Mamá se enojará si su hijo favorito muere intentando avivar la carrera de su otro hijo."

Me reí. "Sigue diciéndote eso."

"Sé lo que sé." Él miró a Bella de nuevo. "Y sé por qué estás tan determinado a ir a Washington si esto te está esperando. ¿Qué sabes sobre sus amigas?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Sus compañeras de apartamento se llaman Alice y Rose. Rose tomó esta foto, aparentemente."

"Caliente." Dijo Emmet. "Tiene buen ojo."

Me iba a divertir un poquito con él. "En la otra foto que me envió Bella, la cual no verás." Él hizo una mala cara. "Ella está acostaba boca abajo, usando sólo una remera. Rose aparentemente la alisó por ella."

Los ojos de Emmet se agrandaron cómicamente. "Verdaderamente caliente. ¿Es también una futura profesora?"

Intenté recordar lo que Bella me había contado sobre ella. "Ella me dijo que era leal y que era la chica más hermosa que había conocido."

Emmet se dio vuelta. "¡Te lo dije! ¡Una banda de chicas calientes!"

"Ella también me dijo que era la chica más aterradora y que me había amenazado si intentaba hacerle daño a Bella."

Él asintió en aprobación. "Determinada. Me gusta. Tal vez pueda distraer a Rose por ti."

Me reí. "Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Ella no ha hablado mucho de Alice pero dijo que era su amiga más antigua y que le había pegado una patada en las bolas a un tipo porque le dijo que podía salir con otros mientras ella se lo cogiera a él o algo así."

Emmet silbó. "¡Doblemente caliente! ¡Ves! ¡Me necesitas allí! Esas dos podrían matarte antes de siquiera tocar a Bella."

"¿Así que estás dispuesto a recibir los golpes por mí?" Tal vez no sería tan malo, realmente. Tendríamos a nuestros amigos alrededor para estar más cómodos.

Él rio. "Lucharé con dos chicas calientes por ti. Pero tal vez tenga que llevar un protector o algo por las dudas."

"Mejor prevenir que curar." Le dije.

"En serio, será divertido. Mantendré a las amigas ocupadas mientras tú y tu chica se conocen mejor." Él movió sus cejas sugestivamente de nuevo. Ugh. Ese era el problema. ¿Cómo tendríamos privacidad en su apartamento?

"No pienses que vas a cogerte a las amigas de Bella. Incluso una ya es demasiado." Ella se enojaría conmigo si él se coge a alguna de sus amigas. Amo a mi hermano pero él es difícilmente el tipo de los que se establecen con alguien.

"Hey, no puedo evitar si ambas me desean. ¿No se trata de hacer experimentos en la universidad? Tal vez le gusten los tríos."

Me reí. "Estás mirando mucho porno de nuevo."

"Un tipo puede soñar, Edward."

"Aléjate de las amigas." Él se rio. "Dame mi computadora. Tengo una idea."

Él me la devolvió esta vez y yo pasé un dedo en la pantalla por la mejilla de Bella antes de conectarme a internet. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a las montañas, alquilamos una cabaña o algo? Estará tranquilo." Abrí una página sobre las cabañas en Mt Rainier y ahí estaban. "La cabaña de Lazy Bears Creekside. Para diez personas. Cuatro habitaciones, un jacuzzi, una chimenea, una mesa de pool…"

Me callé mientras él daba un grito de alegría. "Me atrapaste con el jacuzzi, hermano. Estamos ahí."

Me reí. "Es un viaje de tres horas desde Seattle conduciendo. Así que fácilmente podremos volar y conducir desde allí. Tendré que hablarlo con Bella."

"Tú habla con ella, yo haré las reservaciones. Siempre podremos cancelarlo si lo necesitamos. Este lugar suena bastante bien. Una habitación para ti y para Bella, otras dos para las amigas y otra para mí cuando no esté corriendo entre las habitaciones de las amigas. Perfecto."

"Sigue soñando, Emmet." Aunque la idea de compartir la habitación principal con Bella era muy atractiva.

"Si no sueñas no se cumple, Edward. ¿Cuándo son las vacaciones de primavera?"

"Uh, dos semanas desde el viernes pasado."

"Estoy en ello. Puedes volver a dormir así te preparas para estar luego con tu chica. Luces como mierda. No hagas facetime."

Me reí. "No puedo hacer facetime hasta decirle quién soy."

Él se levantó, con mi laptop en sus manos. "¿Qué vas a hacer con tu voz?"

Me encogí de hombros. No lo había considerado. "Soy un actor, así que puedo actuar."

Él se rio. "¿Qué, vas a hacer un acento? ¿Serás un político francés? ¿Un músico británico? ¿O un caballero sureño?" Él imitó todas esas ridículas voces y lo miré con mala cara.

"Eso es tan tonto. Ella se enojará cuando le diga la verdad. Puedo hablar un poco más agudo o un poco más grave."

"O puedes hablar como tú y ver si te reconoce." Podía. Ese había sido mi plan hasta que él comenzó a preocuparme.

"Podría." Sería interesante si me reconociera y qué haría.

"Está bien, arreglaré nuestro viaje. Conecta tu teléfono y descansa por tu chica."

Sabía que discutir con él no tenía sentido. Si Bella no lo quería hacer o si nos llevábamos mal, podíamos cancelarlo. Sentí un dolor al pensar que podríamos no llevarnos bien. Eso no era posible. No lo era. Conecté el teléfono y me acosté. Lo íbamos a averiguar muy pronto.

Xoxoxoxo

El sonido del teléfono me cortó de mi sueño y gruñí mientras lo buscaba. Abrí un ojo, luchando contra el sol y lo tomé, sonriendo cuando reconocí el tono. "Janie's Got a Gun" era únicamente para una persona.

"Hola, Janie." Dije con voz ronca en el teléfono. ¿Qué hora era? 2:30 PM. Había dormido doce horas, incluidas las interrupciones. Nada mal. Mañana ya sería casi humano.

"Suenas como si hubieras tenido sexo o estuvieras durmiendo. Por favor dime que es la última." Ella rogó.

Me reí y quité mi cabello de mis ojos mientras me sentaba. "Sí, tristemente es la última. ¿Cómo estás?" No había podido hablar con ella desde que Em me había contado sobre ella y Demetri. Las diferentes zonas horarias nos habían jugado en contra.

"He estado mejor, pero estoy sobreviviendo." Ella contestó. Escuché la tristeza en su voz.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Ella bufó. "¿Conoces a la nueva chica en su show? ¿La rubia caliente con un cuerpo que mata?"

Busqué en mi memoria su nombre. "Algo raro. ¿Wren?"

Ella se rio. "Renata, un solo nombre, por supuesto. Joven, hermosa y apilada. ¿Mencioné que era joven? Sí, bueno, ella sucedió."

Eso apestaba. "Lo siento, Janie. No sé mucho sobre ella, pero tú eres más bonita."

"Esa es la cosa. Ella es yo diez años atrás. El mismo color de cabello y ojos, el mismo cuerpo, si bien es cierto que _mejorado_." Ella siseó la última palabra y sonreí. "Ella es una Jane 2.0 pero más joven. Claramente soy muy vieja para él."

"Jane, tienes veintisiete. Eso no es ser vieja."

Ella lagrimeó. "En Hollywood, eso es prácticamente ser una anciana. La próxima cosa será que me pidan ser la mamá de una adolescente. Espera y verás, Edward. Seré la madre de Justin Bieber en su película."

Esta vez no pude aguantar la risa. "Apenas eres nueve años mayor que él, creo." No sabía la edad de ese niño. Tampoco me importaba. "¿Y no tiene alguien más en la película?" Vagamente intenté recordar algo sobre eso.

"Sí, pero esa película es la historia de su vida o algo. Estoy hablando sobre la inevitable película romántica adolescente, en donde él será el galán." Largué una risotada ante la idea de llamar a Bieber galán. "y todas las chicas lo quieren pero él se enamorará de la chica nerd interpretada por Emma Roberts o Emma Stone o la adolescente que esté de moda en esa época. Marca mis palabras; me llegará el guion para hacer el papel de su mamá hip hop."

"Bueno, serás la más hip hop ya que lo concebiste cuando tenías ocho. Zorra."

Ella suspiró. "Eso desearía. ¿Sabes hace cuánto que no tengo sexo?"

Uhhhh, no. "En verdad no quiero saber eso, Jane."

"Deja de ser un mojigato, Edward. Digamos que el sexo se secó mucho antes de que la relación terminara. Ahora sé por qué. ¿Has visto la última _Us Weekly_? Ellos se están besando en algún bar."

Aunque ella estaba tratando de sonar desinteresada, se escuchaba el dolor en sus palabras. Recuerdo como me sentí la primera vez que vi a Irina en una revista con un tipo. Y yo no había estado enamorada de ella. Jane había amado a Demetri desde siempre.

"Lo siento, Janie. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Patear su culo? Mejor aún, ¿enviar a Emmet para que lo haga?" Él era más grande, él debería de hacer lo de los golpes. Yo tenía que ir con Alec y entrenar unos meses más antes de meterme en alguna pelea, dentro o fuera de la pantalla.

Ella se rio ligeramente. "Él ya se ofreció. Prefiero no llamar la atención sobre lo patética que soy. Por eso esperaba llevar al hombre más caliente del planeta conmigo a los _People's Choice Awards_."

"Los dos sabemos que no piensas que soy caliente." Le dije.

Ella rio. "¿Demasiado engreído? Tal vez no estaba hablando sobre ti." Esperé. "Okey, estaba hablando, y pienso que eres caliente, de una manera "pequeño hermanito deja de babearte.""

Sonreí. "Eso sería insultante, pero lo voy a tomar como un cumplido."

"Bien, ¿eso significa que serás mi cita?"

Dudé. Sí, Jane y yo éramos amigos, pero la prensa no dejaría de especular, lo que significa que Bella podría saberlo, no es que ella supiera quien era yo todavía. Pero cuando se lo dijera, ¿recordaría la cita con Jane mientras nosotros estábamos haciendo lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo y se enojaría? Esto era tan complicado.

"¿Hola, hay alguien en casa? Te acabo de pedir una cita, Edward, lo menos que podrías estar sería halagado."

"Lo estoy, pero…"

"¿Quién es ella?" Ella demandó.

Maldición, ¿por qué todo el mundo me leía tan rápido? "¿Qué?"

"¿La chica? ¿Por qué estás dudando? ¿Tienes alguien más con quien ir?"

Suspiré. Tenía que terminar con esto. "No exactamente. He estado hablando con alguien pero ella no va a ir conmigo ni nada por el estilo."

"Okey, voy a necesitar más detalles que eso pero no tengo tiempo para molestarte. Tengo que volver al set. Sólo dile que te tomaré prestado por la noche y te devolveré sano y salvo como te encontré. Sólo necesito refregarle en la cara a mi ex que no estoy llorando por su culo tramposo. Ella lo entenderá, si ha sido dejada antes."

No tenía duda que ella iba a entender el sentimiento, sólo que… "Es complicado."

"¿Qué es tan complicado? ¿Irás a los premios, verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Solo?"

"Sí."

"Entonces vayamos juntos, como amigos que somos. Puedes contarme todo sobre ella cuando pasemos la aburrida noche. Espero los detalles."

Largué un suspiro. "Está bien, iré contigo."

Ella largó un llanto triunfante. "Gracias, Edward. Prometo que seré la mejor cita que hayas tenido. Déjamelo a mí."

Me reí. "Más te vale."

"Palabra de scout."

"Nunca fuiste una niña scout, Jane."

"Diablos, no. No lo fui. A menos que dieran medallas por besarse con chicos, no estaba allí."

Me reí. "Te veré el miércoles. ¿Te paso a buscar o…?"

"Mi limosina pasará a buscarte a las tres. Amo lo temprano que tenemos que estar, para los de la costa este." Ella dijo.

"Eh, por lo menos volvemos temprano a casa."

"Es cierto, yo no iré a ninguna after party; dejémoslos que piensen que me llevaste a tu casa."

Hice una arcada. "Desagradable, Jane."

Ella rio. "Tienes razón; Temblé de miedo cuando dije eso. Okey, tengo que ir a pagar las cuentas así puedo costear la limosina para el miércoles a la noche."

"Ve a ser la mamá más caliente, Jane."

"Vete a la mierda, Edward." Pero ella se estaba riendo cuando colgó. Misión cumplida.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina. Una mirada al refrigerador me demostró que Emmet había estado viviendo de deliverys desde que me fui a hacer la promoción de la película. Abrí la caja de pizza y casi vomito ante la basura seca delante de mí. No importa. Lo puse de nuevo en el refrigerador y me hice una nota mental de decirle a mi hermano que lo limpiara. Tomé pan, mantequilla de maní y mermelada y me hice un sándwich. Me quedaban cinco horas para hablar con Bella. ¿Por qué el tiempo no podía pasar más rápido? Sabía que podía hacer para que pasara más rápido.

Tomé mi celular y llamé a mi madre. "¡Bueno, ahí está mi niñito! ¿Cómo estás?" Rodé mis ojos por la manera en que contestó el teléfono.

"Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Estás cansado por el cambio de horario, ¿verdad? Lo puedo escuchar tu voz."

Me reí y me senté en la cocina para comer. "Dormí por doce horas. Otra noche como esa y podré volver a la normalidad."

Ella chasqueó su lengua. "Ellos te explotaron, ¿verdad? Tal vez debería hablar con Marcus."

Oh, diablos no. "Mamá, no necesito que llames a mi agente. Me puedo defender solo."

"Está bien, pero no creo que debas ir de nuevo a una promoción tan larga como esa. Luces cansado en los videos que he visto."

Rodé mis ojos. "Estaba cansado y estaba esquivando las preguntas de Irina. Por suerte, no estaré haciendo otra película con ella así que no será un problema."

Ella lagrimeó. "Claro que no. Veré que ella no consiga ningún papel bueno en esa ciudad."

Me reí. Ella también lo haría. Mi madre era una agente de audiciones muy poderosa. "No necesitas estafarla por mí, mamá. De verdad, no me importa."

"Ella se lo merece después de tratarte de esa manera. ¿Sabías que su matrimonio con James no es legal? Dicen por ahí que ella ya no usa su anillo."

Sonreí aunque no pudiera verme. "No me sorprende. Pobre tipo. Apuesto a que está sorprendido, él no se lo veía venir."

"Pobre tipo mi lindo culo."

"¡Mamá!"

"¿Qué, Edward? Tengo un lindo culo, pregúntale a tu padre." Tartamudeé pero ella continuó. "De todas maneras, él sabía en dónde se estaba metiendo. No siento pena por él." Ella hizo una pausa. "Mmm, tengo un papel en la nueva película de Apatow que requiere un hombre hetero con mucha mala suerte. ¡Él se cubre de mierda! Voy a asegurarme de que James tenga una audición."

Me reí. "Mamá, me estás matando."

"Sólo es un poco de venganza, al estilo Cullen. ¿Cuándo vendrás a cenar?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No se cuál es mi agenda. Iré a los PCA con Jane el miércoles a la noche. ¿Qué te parece el domingo, como siempre?"

"Eso funciona. Pobre Jane, ¿cómo está?"

Suspiré. "Tan bien como se puede esperar. Ella está bastante destrozada, pero sobrevive. La hice reír un par de veces."

"Eres un buen tipo, Edward. Un día la chica indicada lo verá." Me callé sabiamente, aunque mi mente estaba en Bella.

"Está bien, mamá. Iré a comer. Te hablo más tarde."

"Okey. Te amo." Ella me tiró un beso por teléfono y me reí.

"Yo también te amo." Los deberes como hijo estaban terminados, así que ella no me llamaría en la noche, en la mitad de mi conversación con Bella.

Hablando de Bella, abrí mi correo. Sonreí cuando leí su nombre.

_Edward,_

_Espero que estés en tu casa sano y salvo y durmiendo. Tu cuerpo debe de haber estado desordenado debido al cambio de horario, ¿huh? Cuando fui a Florida me tomó unos días ajustarme y no fue al otro lado del mundo como tú. _

_Cambiando de tema, supuse que ya que hoy es la noche donde vamos a charlar, debería darte mi teléfono. ¿Estás nervioso? Yo lo estoy, lo que es raro, porque es tan fácil hablarte a ti ahora. Supongo que quiero que sea lo mismo cuando te escuche. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

_Siento que esto sea corto pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar un ensayo antes de nuestra charla esta noche. Te extraño y espero con ansias tu llamado._

_Mi número es 206-555-2382. Nos hablamos a las ocho. ¡No puedo esperar!_

_Con amor,_

_Bella_

Sonreí y le envié una respuesta rápida por teléfono.

**Bella,**

**Estoy vivo y bien. En realidad más que bien, ahora que tengo tu número. Estoy sonriendo como un tonto en la cocina. Estoy muy entusiasmado por llamarte, pero sí, también nervioso. Sólo se tú y yo seré yo y así estaremos bien, ¿okey? ¡Eso no nos ha resultado mal para nosotros!**

**No puedo esperar a escuchar tu voz. La he imaginado incontables veces en mi cabeza pero no hay manera de que pueda adivinar como es, ni siquiera sabiendo como luces.**

**Termina tu ensayo como una buena chica así no tendré que castigarte, a menos que tú quieras, por supuesto. Te hablaré en unas pocas horas.**

**Con amor,**

**Edward**

Abrí WWF y maldije por milésima vez en los últimos días. El servidos se había caído y mi teléfono no podía abrir la aplicación así que todavía tenía que leer su respuesta a mi respuesta sobre el sexo anal. Debería saber como se siente ella antes de hablar, así no diría nada estúpido. Esperaba.

_Definitivamente puedes tener mi culo de una forma no literal. De verdad creo que no sé en que estaba pensando cuando te pregunté eso anoche. No es que no quiera hacer eso, algún día, pero definitivamente no quiero en las vacaciones de primavera, si eso pasa. ¿Sabes? Como dijiste, es una cuestión de confianza. Pero me halaga que lo quieras hacer si yo quisiera. Eres tan caballero._

_¡Ha! Te llamé caballero por querer coger mi culo. ¡Es la primera vez! ¡Me gusta un poco!_

Me reí en voz alta. ¡Un caballero! Había hecho lo mejor que pude, pero no había manera de ser un caballero cuando se estaba discutiendo sexo anal.

_Yo también quiero que me escuches. Y yo también quiero escucharte. ¿Tal vez el lunes? ¿Tal vez más tarde? Creo que veremos qué pasa luego. ¿No puedes planear sexo telefónico, verdad? Veremos que pasa, ¿cierto?_

Dios. Esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Íbamos a tener sexo por teléfono esta noche? Quería escucharla acabar, pero no quería quedar como un pervertido que sólo le gustaba porque ella era la mujer más sexy del planeta. Me gustaba por otras razones también. Ella era inteligente y divertida y muy buena. Como ella dijo, teníamos que ver que sucedía.

_Tu fantasía en la ducha me mató, Edward. Es un sueño mío, algo que nunca he hecho. Me encantaría que me levantes y me cojas mientras coloco mis piernas alrededor tuyo y ambos quedamos mojados y resbaladizos bajo la ducha. Añadiremos eso a la lista. Estoy comiendo una manzana ahora, ¿sabes?_

Las manzanas probablemente me pondrían duro por el resto de mi vida. Era ridículo. Y sí, el sexo en la ducha estaba definitivamente en la lista.

_Pronto, Edward. Comienza a gustarme esa palabra._

Yo también, Bella, además de otras cosas.

**¿Un caballero? Lo admito, intento lo mejor que puedo. Tienes razón, tal vez algún día llegaremos a ese punto, pero por ahora nos quedaremos con las duchas y los escritorios y las profesoras calientes, ¿okey? Eso ya es suficiente para matarme, de todas maneras. ¡No necesitamos agregar más nada!**

**Voy a hablar contigo en unas pocas horas, lo que parece una vida ahora. Supongo que puedes planear sexo telefónico, ¿pero dónde está la gracia? Si sucede, sucede. Si no, estoy seguro de que disfrutaré de escucharte hablar, Bella. Siento que he querido eso por años, en vez de días. ¡Las 8:00 PM pueden apurarse en llegar!**

**La ducha está en la lista sin dudas. Ha protagonizado mis fantasías desde que pongo un pie en el agua. Tú no sabes lo que me haces, ¿verdad? O tal vez lo sabes y te divierte torturarme. Esa es otra ofensa castigable, sabes.**

**Pronto, Bella. No puedo esperar.**

Ella jugó _laved _y yo gruñí. Definitivamente lo estaba haciendo por gusto. No tenía nada genial, pero podía jugar horsed de laved y así lo hice. No más alborotos, Bella. Se va a poner tan real como nunca. Espero que esto salga bien. Tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Muuuuchisimas gracias por sus reviews! :D<p>

Espero que les guste! Miles de besos :) Y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 13**

Era la hora. Había estado sentado en mi habitación por media hora debatiendo lo que debía y no debía hacer en mi primera llamada. Primero, iba a ser yo, lo que quería decir que no iba a distorsionar mi voz. Si me reconocía, bueno, entonces iba a esperar que todo saliera bien. Segundo, no le iba a decir quien era hoy. No esta primera vez. Quería que ella me respondiera a mí, no a la estrella de cine. Se lo diría muy pronto, pero primero quería ser la persona que conocía y le gustaba.

Respiré hondo y apreté su número que había programado en el teléfono. El único número. Este era el teléfono de Bella. Probablemente lo iba a tener conmigo cada vez que saliera. Odiaría perderme algún momento con ella.

"Hola." La voz era un poco jadeante, suave y sexy.

"¿Hola, Bella?" Su respiración se entecortó. ¿Me habría reconocido?

"Sí, soy Bella." Phew, supongo que no.

"Hola, soy Edward."

Ella se rio nerviosamente. Era simplemente hermoso. "Lo supuse. Estás en hora."

Sonreí. "Mi padre me enseñó que nunca debo hacer esperar a una dama. Dijimos a las ocho, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hicimos. Y me alegra poder hablar contigo finalmente. Parece que hemos estado esperando desde siempre."

Asentí aunque ella no podía verme. "Es cierto. Este ha sido el día más largo y eso que dormí la mitad de él."

"Debes estar feliz de regresar a casa. De sólo escuchar todos tus viajes me cansaban. Además, nada es mejor que dormir en tu propia cama."

Eso era cierto. Cama. Bella. Bella en mi cama. Mierda ya estaba duro. "Me alegra mucho estar en casa, pero me pone más feliz estar cerca de ti." ¿Había dicho demasiado? ¿Cómo tomaría eso?

No había respuesta. Genial. ¿Por qué no asustarla en la primera charla? "¿Bella?"

"Estoy aquí."

"Okey…" ¿Ahora qué?

"Estaba pensando que tú siempre sabes hacerme sentir bien. Estaba sentada aquí, esperando tu llamada, nerviosa que tú no lo hicieras o te aburrieras o que no fuera lo mismo que cuando hablamos por correo, y luego tú dices que estás feliz de estar cerca de mí y eso me hace sentir, no lo sé. Siento el balbuceo. Estoy un poco nerviosa."

Ella era tan linda por teléfono como en los mails, además de su voz sexy que me excitaba. Aunque sus palabras sexys también lo hacían. Claramente era sólo ella, y la respuesta de mi verga tenía que ver con todo lo que ella hiciera.

"No estés nerviosa. No te morderé. Por ahora. No puedo, físicamente." ¿De dónde salían estas palabras? Nunca le diría nada similar a otras chicas. Era Bella, por supuesto. Ella me inspiraba.

Obtuve una risa, aunque esta vez no fue nerviosa. "Si me muerdes, tendrás tiempo muerto. Alice era una mordedora en kindergarten. Ella vivía pasando su tiempo en la esquina."

Me reí. "De morder a patear bolas, ¿huh? Recuérdame de no acercarme a esa chica."

"¡Ella ni siquiera es la aterradora!" Me pregunté si Emmet saldría con alguna de estas chicas, si todo iba bien. Él estaría en un gran lío. Le vendría bien. "Aunque, de verdad, Jared se lo tenía merecido. ¿Quién le dice a una chica que puede tener citas y demás cosas aburridas con un tipo y puede pasar tiempo sexy con otro?"

"Nadie que valga la pena perder el tiempo. ¿De verdad me darás tiempo muerto si te muerdo?"

Ella vaciló."No lo sé, ¿de qué clase de mordida estamos hablando? ¿Una de amor o una tipo vampiro? Porque los vampiros son sexys en libros y películas, pero no me gustaría sangrar."

¿Los vampiros son sexys, huh? Tal vez algún día elegiría un papel así. Podría llevar a Bella al set y pretender que la acosaba y la tomaba y hundía mis dientes en su cuello, aunque en vez de matarla sólo la besaría y chuparía su suave piel mientras le hacía el amor. Mierda. Concéntrate, Edward.

"Nunca te haría sangrar. Sólo una pequeña marca que muestre que eres de alguien, sin dañar la piel."

Ella rio. "¿Un chupón, Edward? ¿Tenemos dieciséis?"

"No, gracias a Dios. No te hubiera gustado a los dieciséis. Era un poco tonto." No del tipo del pene de la ballena.

"Encuentro difícil de creerlo."

"No, de verdad lo era. Había crecido el total de mi altura para ese entonces, pero era muy delgado y se metían conmigo, aunque mi hermano detuvo eso rápidamente. Empecé a ejercitarme con él y cuando cumplí diecisiete logré el cuerpo que tengo ahora."

"Diecisiete, ¿huh? Debería decirle eso a Alice."

¿Qué? "Um, ¿por qué?"

Bella rio. "Es una larga historia, una que te contaré algún día, pero no ahora."

Hmm. "Algo que esperaré con ansias, entonces."

"Sí, tienes suerte de tener un hermano mayor que te cuide. Siempre quise uno, pero por supuesto, eso no estaba en las cartas."

Ella sonaba melancólica. "¿Tu papá nunca se casó de nuevo?"

"No. Nunca tuvo muchas citas cuando yo era pequeña, aunque a veces trabajaba por las noches y en las mañanas aparecía oliendo a perfume." Ella rio más fuerte esta vez, Ella en verdad tenía una risa muy ligera y hermosa. "Yo pretendía no notarlo."

Me uní a su risa. "Apuesto a que lo hacías. No hay nada pero que saber que tus padres tienen sexo. A menos que claro, los veas."

Ella dio un grito ahogado. "¿Los viste?"

"No, gracias a Dios. Pero mi hermano sí. Luego, a su manera de hermano, procedió a contármelo todo. Me dijo que si él tenía que estar traumado, entonces yo también. Yo tenía quince y era virgen. Me alejó del seo por un tiempo."

Bella hizo un sonido entre una risa y un grito ahogado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensando que ahora no tienes ese problema."

Gruñí y volví a recostarme en la cama. "No, no lo tengo. En vez de eso he regresado a mis trece años, cuando descubrí los senos por primera vez. Aunque creo que me masturbaba menos a esa edad." ¿Había sido demasiado grosero? Espero que no.

Otra risa me dio a entender que lo que había dicho estaba bien. "Dímelo a mí. Alguien detrás de mí en mi clase tenía su teléfono en su escritorio y cuando vibró juro que pensé que mi auto estaba en mi bolso y se había encendido por accidente. Casi me da un infarto."

Me reí fuertemente. "Estás bromeando. ¿Pasó eso hoy?"

"Sí. Hoy fue un día muy raro."

"¿Cómo raro?" No quería que su día fuera raro. Quería que fuera bueno, especialmente ahora.

"Uh, me pararon las vidas amorosas de mis amigas. O ex vidas amorosas."

Uh, no. "¿Ese tipo Jared habló contigo?" Más vale que no la haya tocado.

Bella rio. "No. No lo he visto desde el incidente. El hermano del ex de Rose me encontró en Starbucks y se sentó a hablarme."

Hablar. No había problema con una charla. ¿Por qué mis manos se transformaban en puños? Estaba celoso. Eso era tonto. Era sólo café.

"¿Sí? ¿De qué hablaron?"

"Mayormente de Rose y Brady. Te había contado, que en nuestra noche borracha, lamento eso por cierto, hizo que ella terminara con su novio, ¿verdad?"

Ahhh, la noche borracha, que llevó al mail borracho, lo que llevó a muchas excitaciones. "Creo que lo habías mencionado, pero estaba concentrado en otra cosa."

Bella gruñó. "Claro que lo estabas."

"Vamos, ¿puedes culparme?"

Ella bufó. "No, supongo que no puedo. De todas maneras, mientras yo estaba ocupada enviándote el mensaje más vergonzoso de mi vida, Rose estaba llamando a Brady porque estaba caliente." Mails calientes, chicas calientes y borrachas… Debería ir a la universidad. Con Bella. "Él la vino a buscar y supongo que se divirtieron pero en la mañana él le dio un sermón sobre los riesgos de tomar una noche de semana."

"¿Luego de tener sexo con ella? Suena como un gran tipo." Idiota.

"¿Verdad? Así que Rose le dijo a dónde podía irse y regresó caminando a casa."

"¿Él dejó que ella caminara a casa, con resaca y enojada? ¿Quién hace eso?" Nunca dejaría que Bella se fuera sola luego de una gran pelea, y si ella insistía en hacerlo, me aseguraría de llevarla hasta su casa y que esté segura allí. ¿Cuán seguro era el campus de Seattle? Debería preguntarle a ella, o a Kate que investigue. Ella siempre tenía sus formas de averiguar todo.

"Bueno, él se arrepiente, pero Rose no es de las que da segundas oportunidades."

"No la culpo. Si de algo vale, estoy cien porciento a favor de que tomes cuando quieras, siempre y cuando prometas enviarme un mail o llamarme." ¿Cuán deliciosa sería Bella borracha por teléfono? ¿Qué haría o diría?

Ella rio. "Puedo hacer eso, ¿aunque quieres que te despierte a la 1 AM?"

"¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? Puedes llamarme cuando quieras."

"Mmm, bueno, ahora que tengo tu número, tendré que hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

No podía dejar de sonreír. "Por favor, hazlo."

"Bueno, entonces deberías emborracharte y enviarme un mail alguna vez. Es justo."

Me reí. "¿No he compartido suficiente contigo estando sobrio?"

"Oh, no, todas las inhibiciones escondidas salen cuando estás borracho."

Arqueé una ceja aunque ella no pudiera verme. "¿Eran eso entonces? ¿Inhibiciones escondidas?"

Ella suspiró. "Honestamente, no tengo idea de lo que fueron. ¿Un poco de curiosidad, tal vez? Todavía no puedo creer que dije todo eso."

"Por favor. Fue un gran mail. Voy a guardarlo y algún día lo leeré contigo."

"Eso no estaría tan mal." Ella dijo tímidamente.

"En realidad guardo todos tus mails, sucios o no."

"¿En serio?" Ella sonaba tan entusiasmada por eso. Era adorable.

"Sí. Y si pudiera averiguar cómo hacer para guardar los mensajes de WWF también lo haría."

Ella rio. "Apuesto a que sí."

Sonreí. "Quedarán en mi memoria. Tal vez si los escribiera como si fueran un mail…"

"Pervertido." Ella interrumpió, riendo.

"Te gusto de esa manera. Diablos, es tu culpa que yo sea así. Yo era un tipo relativamente normal hasta que tú apareciste."

"Lo dudo." Ella dijo rápidamente. ¿Qué quiso decir?

"¿Huh?"

"Quise decir que apuesto a que eras igual de sucio, sólo que te guardabas los pensamientos para ti."

Reí. "Okey, tal vez sí tenía esos pensamientos, pero eran menos frecuentes y protagonizados por mujeres sin ninguna cara en particular. Ahora sólo la protagoniza una mujer y tiene una cara muy bonita."

La escuché hacer un sonido, parecido a un lloriqueo. "¿Estás bien, Bella?"

"Sí, sólo un poco caliente."

Bueno, no iba a dejar pasar esa línea. "Tú eres extremadamente caliente."

Su risa parecía ahogada. "No fue lo que quise decir, pero gracias."

"De nada."

Hubo una pausa y traté de averiguar cómo seguiríamos. Estábamos acercándonos a la línea sexual, pero todavía no la habíamos cruzado. ¿Debería tomar la iniciativa o dar un paso hacia atrás?

"Estoy sonrojada como te dije que me ponía cuando me excitaba." Mierda, ella había tomado la iniciativa. Gracias, Dios.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, mi voz un poco más seductora. ¿Funcionaba?

"Sí. Tú sabes cómo me pones." Su voz era un poco más entrecortada y la podía oír respirando. Era más pesada. Mi verga se estaba endureciendo y estaba agradecido de haber hecho esta llamada en sólo bóxers y una remera.

"Sé lo que dices que causo en ti, pero nunca había tenido la experiencia." Toqué mi verga por encima de mis bóxers.

Hubo una pausa. "¿Quieres?"

¿Qué te parece si, mierda sí? Actúa tranquilo. Esto no era a lo que se debía la llamada. Pero ya habíamos charlado, un poco. "Si tú quieres." Okey, había sido una jugada un poco cobarde, dejándola que ella decida, pero no quería obligarla a que ella hiciera algo que no quería, Aunque había esperado que la llamada fuera en esta dirección, felizmente estaría dispuesto a charlar más horas con ella.

Hubo otra larga pausa y un sonido de fondo. "Okey, estoy lista."

¿Lista? ¿Lista para qué, exactamente? "¿Lista?" Pregunté. ¿Por qué mi voz estaba tan aguda? Sonaba como un pre adolescente.

Ella rio y fue directo a mi verga. "Sí, tuve que tomar mi juguete."

Oh, diablos. Ese pequeño juguete iba a ser la muerte para mí. Quería verlo, con muchas ansias. La mejor cosa que podía ser ahora era escucharlo.

Traté de no sonar como un niño ahora. "¿Tu autito azul está afuera?"

"Sí." Dijo.

"Enciéndelo y ponlo al lado del teléfono. Quiero oírlo."

Hubo un grito ahogado y un sonido vibrante muy fuerte apareció en la otra línea. Mierda. Me levanté y tranqué la puerta en caso de que mi hermano llegara a casa. Él sabía que iba a estar hablando con Bella y no era el tipo de los que entraban sin avisar antes, pero nunca sabes.

"Ese parece un juguete muy poderoso, Bella."

"Lo es." Ella dijo. Sí, apostaba que lo era.

"Voy a poner el altavoz, Bella. Estoy solo, lo juro, pero necesito por lo menos una mano libre, aunque me gusta más tener las dos, si eso te parece bien."

"Uh, sí. Voy a poner el altavoz también, supongo." Ella sonaba un poco dudosa. Mierda, tal vez esto era demasiado.

"¿Está bien? No tenemos que hacerlo si…"

"¡No, quiero hacerlo! Alice y Rose están en casa pero la puerta de mi habitación está trancada y sus habitaciones están del otro lado de la sala, por suerte."

Esto era algo muy bueno. "Okey bebé, pon tu celular en altavoz." Lo hice y lo puse en mi mesita de noche, la cual convenientemente sostenía la nueva botella de Lubriderm que había comprado especialmente para hoy en la farmacia. Espero que los paparazzis no hayan obtenido la foto de lo que había comprado.

"Está bien, listo." Podía escuchar el entusiasmo en su voz, lo que me hizo reír.

"Bien. Ahora, Bella, el último mensaje de WWF que me enviaste…" Ella gruñó y yo sonreí. "No ese, chica traviesa."

"Gracias a Dios." Murmuré y ella rio.

"Eres tan malditamente linda, ¿sabías eso?"

Ella suspiró. "Me alegra que pienses eso."

"Oh, de verdad lo hago." Abrí mi nueva laptop y gruñí cuando vi su foto sexy de profesora caliente. Esa serviría, aunque abrí la fotografía donde estaba con su remera de noche, ya que me parecía más conveniente. "Dime, Bella, ¿qué estás usando?"

"Uh, mi remera de noche gris."

Anotación. "¿La que estabas usando en la foto que me enviaste? ¿La que estabas usando cuando estabas en tu cama pensando en mí?"

"Sí, esa."

Tan putamente caliente. He visto mujeres usando la más cara lencería, pero prefería mil veces la remera de noche de Bella. "¿Es todo lo que estás usando, Bella?"

"Sí, Edward. Me quité la ropa interior antes de que llamaras."

Dios, sí. "¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bella?"

"Porque sabía que había 99.9% de chance que me excitaras y que las mojara. Pensé en saltearme un paso."

Cógeme. Mi verga estaba a punto de pasar a estado cemento en cualquier momento. "Admiro tu eficiencia, Bella."

Ella rio. "Gracias."

"Estabas muy segura de que esta llamada te volviera sucia, ¿verdad? 99.9% es bastante alto."

"Creo que te conozco bastante bien, Edward." Sentí un dolor cuando escuché sus palabras. Ella lo hacía, pero en realidad no. Ahora no era el tiempo de pensar en eso. Ella me conocería muy bien pronto.

"Mmm, bueno, creo que yo también te conozco bastante bien, Bella. ¿Quieres que te muestre cuán bien te conozco?"

"Sí, Edward." Ella respondió, su voz chillando un poquito. Era tan sexy. "¿Qué estás usando?"

Miré hacia abajo. "Una remera blanca y boxers negros. ¿Quieres que me los quite?"

Ella dio un grito ahogado. "Sí." Amaba que pudiera excitarla. Me quité la remera y los bóxers. Una chica usando sólo una remera era sexy. Un tipo usándola era raro y para nada sexy.

"Todo listo, hermosa." Masajeé mi verga un poco pero me detuve. Acabaría demasiado pronto y necesitaba escucharla primero. "¿Por qué no te quitas tu remera?"

Escuché un ruido de fondo y sonreí. "Okey, la quité."

"Bien. No puedo tenerte vestida cuando vamos a ducharnos." Bella dio un grito ahogado. "Te gusta, ¿verdad bebé?"

"Sí. Y me gusta cuando me llamas bebé." Ella respondió.

Sonreí ante eso, porque a mi también me gustaba llamarla así. "Bien. Porque me gusta llamarte así. ¿Quieres mojarte conmigo, bebé?"

Quería ver si ella iba a tomar mi pelota y llevarla a su lado. No literalmente, eso dolería. Pero me encantaría que tuviera sus manos en mis bolas. Apreté ligeramente la izquierda.

"Ya estoy mojada, Edward." Buena chica. Tan buena chica. Sabía que ella no me decepcionaría.

"Apuesto que lo estás, Bella. Quiero hacer que te mojes más, así que voy a abrir la ducha para que esté muy caliente y agradable." Ella hizo un increíble y sexy gemido y tuve que agarrar el colchón para impedir tocarme. Todavía no.

"Me gusta caliente." Me dijo.

"A mi también, bebé. Nos metemos y te coloco debajo de la ducha, mirando como el agua corre por tu cuerpo. Quiero probarte, Bella. ¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"Sí, Edward." Ella gimió.

"¿Estás usando tu juguete, Bella?"

"No. Estaba esperando."

"No esperes cariño. Puedes acabar más de una vez, ¿verdad?" Esperaba que lo hiciera.

Otro gemido. "Sí, puedo."

"Sabía que podías, Bella. Una chica sexy y traviesa como tú. Cuéntame sobre tu juguete. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"Yo, huh, estoy introduciendo la primera bala en mí." Cógeme.

"¿Sí? ¿Estás mojada, Bella? ¿Está entrando fácilmente?"

"Sí."

"¿Y la otra, Bella? ¿A dónde va?" Sabía perfectamente en dónde iba, pero quería que ella me lo dijera.

"En mi clítoris."

"Mierda, bebé, eso es tan caliente. Quiero mirarte usar eso. ¿Lo usarás para mí cuando te visite?"

"Mmm, okey." Ella contestó. Su respiración se estaba haciendo más pesada.

"Enciende tu juguete, Bella." Una pausa y un sonido vibrante llenaron el aire. Ella gimió inmediatamente. Dios. No iba a durar demasiado y ni siquiera me estaba tocando.

"Eso es tan sexy, Bella. Ahora imagíname besándote y moviendo mis manos por todo tu cuerpo, como el agua, trazando tus curvas y descansando en tu culo, apretándolo. ¿Te gusta?"

"Oh, sí."

"Luego muevo mis manos entre tus piernas y siento tu coño mojado. ¿Quieres que mis dedos toquen tu clítoris y luego los deslice en tu interior, Bella?"

"Mierda, sí." Bella maldiciendo hacía que mi respiración se entrecortara.

"Deslizo mi dedo anular dentro tuyo. Estás tan mojada y estrecha, Bella. Lo muevo hacia dentro y hacia afuera y miro esos hermosos ojos marrones tuyos. Agrego un segundo dedo y comienzo a moverlos más rápido. ¿Se siente bien, Bella?"

No hubo respuesta verbal, pero sí un gemido buscando aire. Mierda, esto era tan caliente. Necesitábamos hacer esto todos los días hasta que la viera y luego diariamente hasta que pueda verla de nuevo. Era un bastardo codicioso y no me importaba.

"Beso tu cuello y lo muerdo gentilmente, chupando tu piel, marcándote como mía. ¿Quieres ser mía, Bella?"

"Sí, Edward. Toda tuya." Su respiración era más fuerte y sabía que estaba más cerca. Mía. Amaba eso.

"Beso todo el camino hacia debajo de tu cuerpo, deteniéndome en tus hermosos senos. Tus pezones están duros, ¿verdad, Bella? Quieren ser tocados y besados."

"Mmmm, hmmm."

"Tomo tu pezón izquierdo en mi boca y lo muerdo suavemente, mientras coloco mis dedos dentro de ti."

"¡Mierda, Edward!" No dije ni una palabra. Sólo escuchaba sus gemidos. El sonido de Bella acabando era fácilmente la cosa más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida, especialmente ya que usó mi nombre mientras lo hacía. ¿Podía esperar dos semanas hasta escucharlo de nuevo en persona? Bueno, once días si contábamos el viernes. Igual seguía siendo un largo tiempo.

"Bella, eso fue tan caliente."

"Wow. Nunca había hecho eso antes, Edward. Fue tan caliente." Me reí. Ella podía hacerme reír cuando yo estaba duro y adolorido.

"¿Crees que puedes acabar de nuevo, conmigo dentro de ti?"

"Sí, pero primero, quiero probar algo."

¿Oh, sí? "¿Y qué sería eso?"

Ella tomó aire. "Tú quitas tus dedos fuera de mí y me besas, fuerte." Mierda, ella estaba tomando control y nunca lo había hecho. ¿Cuán perfecta era esta chica? "Muevo mis manos por todo tu pecho, por debajo de tu estómago y tomo tu verga con mi mano, moviéndola lentamente por toda la longitud." Mierda, iba a matarme. Tomé mi loción y puse un poco sobre mis manos, frotándolas y moviendo mi mano derecha lentamente hacia arriba y hacia debajo de mi verga, pretendiendo que era Bella.

"Eso se siente tan bien, bebé." Necesitaba darle más coraje.

"Estás tan duro, tan sexy. Quiero probarte. ¿Quieres que te pruebe?"

¿El cielo era azul? ¿Las aves volaban? "Mierda, sí bebé, demasiado." Lo dije rápidamente y apreté mi adolorido pene.

"Mmm, bien, Edward. Me pongo de rodillas frente a ti y paso mi lengua por la cabeza de tu verga." Mierda, podía verla. Hermosa Bella mirándome mientras su lengua probaba mi verga. "Lamiendo tu punta, envuelvo mis labios en la cabeza de tu verga. ¿Quieres que te la chupe?"

Mi chica traviesa había salido y me encantaba. "Sí, Bella. Quiero que me la chupes." Inconscientemente estaba pasando mi mano mucho más rápido por mi verga.

"Me muevo, tomando tu verga con mi boca y luego me detengo."

"No te detengas, bebé." Estaba peligrosamente cerca de llorisquear. Qué tortura tan deliciosa.

"Quiero que lo hagas, Edward. Quiero que cojas mi boca."

Dios santo, esta chica sería mi muerte. "Yo también quiero eso, demasiado."

"Tú das una estocada en mi boca deslizándola hacia dentro y hacia afuera mientras chupo tu grande y dura verga. Desciendo y aprieto tus bolas mientras coges mi boca. ¿Te gusta, Edward?"

"Uh, hu." Mi respiración se volvía más entrecortada y estaba a segundos de explotar. "Bella, necesito estar dentro de ti."

"Entonces cógeme, Edward." Dios, esa palabra saliendo de su boquita me mataba cada segundo.

"Hago que te pongas de pie y te levanto del piso, presionándote contra la pared. El agua cae entre nosotros mientras tú enredas tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Presiono mi verga contra ti. ¿Estás lista para mí, bebé?"

Mis palabras eran más duras y fuertes, porque estaba a punto de acabar.

"Sí" Ella gimió.

"Enciende tu juguete, bebé, todo el camino. Deslizo mi verga dentro de ti dando una estocada fuerte y profunda." Ella gimió y escuché el sonido vibrante de nuevo. "Presiona las balas contra tu clítoris, Bella. Y acaba para mí."

Ella gimió. "Estoy tan cerca, Edward."

"Yo también, bebé. Mi verga entra y sale de ti, tan fuerte. Tus pechos rebotan, tu culo está contra los azulejos y tú estás tan mojada y estrecha alrededor mío. Te sientes tan putamente bien, Bella. Quiero acabar dentro tuyo, ¿puedo?"

Ella dijo mi nombre en voz alta. Lejos estaba el preocuparme si sus compañeras de habitación habían oído. Bella acabando fue todo lo que necesité para descargarme en mi estómago. Moví mi mano varias veces de arriba hacia abajo quitando todo lo que podía. Las veces que me había masturbado pensando en sus palabras no eran nada en comparación a masturbarme con el sonido de ella acabando.

El sonido vibrante terminó y podía oír a Bella respirando fuertemente. Tomé un pañuelo de mi mesita de noche y me limpié. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella rio. "Más que eso. Ya no estoy tan nerviosa."

Reí. "Bueno, pensé que sería un poco rudo cogerte en el instante en que había atendido la llamada."

"Es cierto, me imagino que la Señorita Maneras debe haber tenido algo que ver en eso."

Sonreí. "¿Por qué no le escribimos y le preguntamos?"

Ella largó una risotada. "Esa es una carta que te garantizo, no estará en la columna, a menos que la enviemos a _Penthouse_."

Ella era increíble. Hace un minuto atrás había acabado tan fuerte como nunca había creído, y ahora me hacía reír.

"Eres increíble, Bella."

Ella rio. "Espero serlo. Siento haber estado tan callada, quiero decir, no sabía…"

"Bella, estuviste perfecta. Cada sonido que hiciste fue mejor de lo que pude imaginar. Y cuando tomaste el mando… bueno, casi acabo al instante."

"Bien, bueno entonces. Era cierto cuando decía que nunca había hecho esto antes."

"Bueno, es un honor haber sido tu primero." Y esperaba que fuera el último.

"A mi también me alegra. Hemos transitado un largo camino en dos semanas."

Estaba de acuerdo con eso. Había compartido con ella más cosas que con Irina en seis meses. Y no se sentía para nada raro. "Es cierto. ¿Y tal vez llegaremos más lejos en un par más?" Necesitaba decirle más sobre nuestro plan de las vacaciones de primavera. Emmet sin duda ya había hecho los planes. Esperaba que me quisiera conocer más de lo que habíamos estado hablando pero tal vez eso la asustaría.

"Bueno, ciertamente lo espero, si estás planeando venir."

"Sí, sobre eso…" La escuché dar un grito ahogado y me apresuré a corregirle los equivocados razonamientos que ella estaba haciendo. Qué manera de asustarla, Edward. "Hoy le conté a mi hermano sobre nuestro encuentro planeado y no quiere que vaya solo."

"Oh." Ella dijo tranquilamente. "Bueno, entiendo si no quieres venir. Quiero decir, tú no me conoces y por supuesto…"

"¡Bella!" No podía dejar que siguiera hablando. "Por supuesto que quiero ir. ¡Voy a ir! Es sólo que mi hermano no cree que deba ir solo así que también irá, ¿si eso está bien?" Espero que esté yendo de varias maneras.

"Oh, seguro. Eso será genial." Podía escuchar el alivio en su voz. Gracias a Dios no se había enojado.

"Bien. Y, bueno, no que se harán tú, Alice y Rose, pero estábamos pensando que ir a una ciudad universitaria desierta probablemente será un poco aburrido, especialmente para ustedes chicas, ya que viven ahí."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, Emmet, ese es mi hermano, y yo estábamos pensando que tal vez podríamos alquilar una cabaña en Mount Rainier por la semana. Será tranquilo y privado pero hay mucho para hacer y tú y yo podemos tener más privacidad si quieres y…"

Bella por suerte cortó mi balbuceo. "Edward, acabo de tener dos orgasmos por teléfono contigo. Creo que decir que quiero tener tiempo a solas contigo es un poco redundante en estos momentos."

Me reí nerviosamente. Era gracioso como ahora estaba nervioso, luego de que acabábamos de tener sexo por teléfono, mientras ella sonaba calma y tranquila. "Bueno, sí, pero todavía no me has visto y tal vez no estarás atraída por mí." Ella bufó pero no dijo nada. Okey, eso no era probable ya que me había dicho que le parecía caliente pero nunca se sabía hasta que me viera en persona. Nunca había conocido a nadie así. Todo era nuevo para mí, de allí los nervios. El sexo no era aterrador, pero la manera en que quería a Bella en parte lo era.

"De todas maneras, Em dijo que era más seguro si teníamos cerca a nuestra familia y amigos. Como Rose y Alice suenan tan protectoras, dudo que te dejen ir sola a algún lado conmigo todavía."

Ella vaciló de nuevo. "Eso es cierto. No estoy segura de lo que podemos obtener en Mt Rainier y con lo que salen las rentas, pero…"

"El dinero no es problema." La interrumpí. "Yo pago todo." Ella comenzó a protestar pero la corté. "Bella, confía en mí. Ya he encontrado un lugar potencial. Emmet, bueno, él probablemente hará los arreglos, lo que podemos cancelar si a ti no te gusta."

Ella rio. "¿Qué es, Edward?"

Oh, eso ayudaría. "Es una cabaña con cuatro habitaciones, una mesa de pool, chimenea, jacuzzi, Tranquilo, privado, Al lado del agua así puedes escuchar el sonido del río." Sonaba como un agente inmobiliario, un nervioso agente inmobiliario.

"Suena genial. Estoy segura de que Rose querría ir y tendré que ver con Alice." Había algo en el tono de su voz cuando mencionó a Alice.

"¿Pasa algo malo con Alice?"

"Puede que lo haya." Murmuró. "Es parte de la historia larga que mencioné anteriormente. Prometo que te lo diré tan pronto como pueda." Extraño. Bueno, ella me lo dirá cuando quiera, supongo.

"Okey. En el lugar pueden dormir diez personas, así que si quieres que venga alguien más, está bien. Hay una habitación principal…" Me callé. "Que pensé que podríamos compartir, si quieres, o puedo dormir con Emmet y tú y las chicas pueden dividirse las tres habitaciones como quieran."

Ella rio. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? Sí, compartiré la habitación principal contigo, Edward. Quiero todo el tiempo que pueda a solas contigo. Tengo que ver si puedes cumplir con tus palabras, ¿verdad?"

Iba a ser una gran semana. "Sí, bueno, te prometo que soy mejor con mis acciones que con mis palabras. Esas son tu fuerte."

"No lo sé, sonabas bastante bien con ellas hace un rato."

Me reí. "Soy mejor con mi lengua y mis manos, te lo aseguro."

Ella gimió suavemente. "Espero con ansias eso."

Yo también. Pero… "Quiero que sepas, Bella, que no espero nada de este viaje. Quiero decir, sé que te deseo y espero que tú también pero la realidad es diferente a la fantasía y si tú quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo y conocernos, eso es genial también. Quiero decir, quiero que lo sepas."

Ella suspiró. "Edward, tú dices las cosas más dulces. Quiero conocerte de todas las maneras. Quiero saber todo de ti y quiero saber cómo sientes y sabes. Espero que tengamos oportunidad de hacer todo eso, la realidad y la fantasía, mientras estás aquí."

"Nueve días no serán suficientes." Ni tampoco lo serán nueve años. No creí que era posible tener lo suficiente de esta chica.

"Bueno, si no lo son, entonces tendrás que volver, ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó con voz ronca. O ella podría venir a mí. Estaría en Europa este verano. Ella estaría de vacaciones, a menos que empiece sus clases en verano. Tal vez… debería contenerme un poco antes de avanzar y descarriarme más con mis sueños.

"Suena como un plan." Ella bostezó y lo tomé como una clave. De todas maneras, seguía bastante cansado del viaje. "Creo que dejaré que duermas un poco."

Ella suspiró. "No quiero dejar de hablar contigo."

Me reí. Era tan linda. "Yo tampoco quiero dejar de hablar contigo, pero estás cansada y tienes clase en la mañana. Hablamos mañana, si quieres."

"¿Hablar?" Ella preguntó. Reconocí el tono provocador en su voz.

"Y tal vez otras cosas más. Veremos en qué humor estamos. ¿La misma hora mañana?"

"Me gustaría eso. Gracias por esta noche, Edward."

"El placer es mío, Bella."

Ella rio. "Creo que fue de los dos."

"Buen punto. Hablamos mañana. Dulces sueños, bebé."

"Igual para ti, Edward. Buenas noches."

Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño a ducharme. ¿Estaba mal que ya la extrañara? Tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a hablar con ella por teléfono, pero necesitaba dejarla descansar. Hablaría mañana y tal vez le diría quien era en verdad. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de nuestras vacaciones. Nuestras vacaciones… que bien sonaba eso.

* * *

><p>Aquí llegó la charla super hot, en versión Edward! jajaja<p>

Muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! :D Miiles de besos y que tengan un hermoso finde :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 14**

"Vamos Romeo, quiero los detalles." Mi cama comenzó a sacudirse y supe, sin abrir los ojos que Emmet estaba saltando en la esquina de la cama. Él me había estado despertando así desde que yo tenía cuatro y él seis. El hecho de que eso no había cambiado era molesto.

"¿Qué hora es?" Murmuré.

"Las ocho. ¡Levántate y brilla!" Él estaba malditamente alegre esta mañana.

"¿Qué diablos haces levantado a esta hora?" Me senté mientras la sospecha cruzaba mi mente. "Mierda, ¿recién regresas a casa?"

Él sonrió y me guiñó el ojo. Desagradable. "Vete de mi cama, Dios sabe que enfermedades traes."

Él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse. "Eres tan recto, Eddie. No llegué a casa recién. Llegué a las once y ya estabas dormido, así que te dejé dormir. No debe de haber sido una llamada tan genial."

No podía evitar la sonrisa en mi cara. Mi hermano me sonrió. "Bueno, entonces corrígeme si me equivoco. ¿Así que fue todo lo que esperabas?"

Mucho mejor de lo que me había atrevido a imaginar. "Sí. Ella es genial. Quiero decir, de verdad, ella es divertida, inteligente y sexy."

"Sexy, ¿huh?" Él interrumpió, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. No dije nada luego de eso. Lo que Bella y yo hacíamos era nuestro. "Está bien, no me vas a contar. ¿Pero le dijiste quien eras?"

Esa fue la única interrogante en la conversación. "No, todavía no. Usé mi voz normal pero supongo que no me reconoció. ¿Por qué lo haría? No es como si su mente reaccionaría inmediatamente a que yo fuera un actor famoso."

Emmet se encogió de hombros. "Claro, supongo que no. ¿Así que, fue raro hablar con la chica de tus sueños?"

¿La chica de mis sueños? Supongo que en parte lo era. Definitivamente había estado soñando con ella cuando el idiota me despertó. "En verdad no. Supongo que hubo alguna pausa incómoda al comienzo, pero luego empezamos a hablar y bromear sobre las cosas que habíamos escrito en los mails. Fue fácil hablar con ella, como si la conociera desde siempre."

"Hermano, ¿te estás sonrojando?" Mierda, ¿lo estaba? Puse mis manos sobre mis mejillas y me reí como un tonto. "¡Entendido!"

"Idiota."

"En serio, de verdad te gusta. No te he escuchado hablar así de una chica desde… mierda, creo que nunca te escuché hablar así de una chica."

Me encogí de hombros. "Bella es diferente." Él era mi hermano y podía preguntarle cualquier cosa. "¿Has conocido alguna vez una chica que ha estimulado cada parte de ti?" Él me dio una mirada en blanco. "Quiero decir, Bella me hace poner duro en un minuto y luego al siguiente me hace reír. Ella me hace pensar, ella me hace…" ¿Cómo decirlo?

"¿Acabar?" Preguntó, tomando la loción de mi mesita de noche.

"Maldición, Emmet. Siento haber preguntado."

Él dejó de tocar obscenamente la loción y la colocó en su lugar. "Está bien, lo siento. Me preguntaste si alguna vez había conocido a una chica que entendiera cara parte de mí. La respuesta es no. Si lo hubiera hecho, estaría con ella en vez de salir a coger por ahí."

Él tenía un punto válido. "A ti te gusta salir a coger por ahí."

Emmet se sentó en mi cama. "Bueno, claro que sí. Tantas mujeres y tan poco tiempo. Pero te digo que cuando el tiempo llegue, ya no será así. No miraré a ninguna otra chica. Está en nuestro ADN, hermano. Una mirada a mamá y papá cayó rendido. Una palabra a Bella y caíste. Pasará conmigo también, eventualmente." Escuché oír algo de nostalgia en su voz. Luego sonrió pícaramente. "Mientras tanto, me divierto con las señoritas equivocadas del mundo."

Rodé mis ojos. "Claramente. Y yo no dije que Bella fuera la elegida, exactamente…"

"No, no lo dijiste. Pero claramente lo mostraste. Deberías ver tu cara cuando hablas de ella. Y casi me arrancas la cabeza cuando dije que ella era caliente." Hice una cara mala ante ese recuerdo. "Usualmente no eres tan posesivo, Edward. Te importaba una mierda cuando decía cosas de Irina o de las demás con quien saliste."

En realidad, eso era cierto. Nunca me había preocupado sobre cosas como esas. "Ella mencionó que se encontró con un tipo en la cafetería ayer quien habló con ella y yo quería, no lo sé, preguntarle un millón de cosas sobre él y pegarle. Fue estúpido."

Emmet sonrió. "Nah, sólo estás marcando tu territorio."

Me reí. "No soy un perro y Bella no es un árbol."

"No, ella sería un extintor de fuego, con esos labios rojos." Le tiré un golpe y él lo esquivó. "¿Ves?"

Y lo hice. Y debería haber sido raro y un poco asustadizo, pero no lo era. Me gustaba Bella. Mucho. Más de lo normal del tiempo que la había conocido y que nos habíamos pasado conociendo, pero no me importaba. "Deja de hablar de sus labios."

Emmet sonrió y abrió su boca para decir algo. "Más vale que cuides lo que digas ahora."

"¿O qué, patearás mi culo?" Me tenía allí. Podría haber crecido y desarrollado mi físico, pero él era más grande y más fuerte.

"Le diré a mamá."

Él frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. "Okey, me quedaré tranquilo."

Me reí. Sí, eso funcionaba tanto para él como para mí. Luego sonrió. "Por supuesto, si lo haces, tendrás que decirle qué era lo que estaba diciendo para molestarte. Tendrás mucho que explicar."

Suspiré y él rio esta vez, triunfante. "Le diré luego de que sepa hacia dónde va esto."

"Te diré hacia donde va. Va hacia una capilla donde ustedes se casarán." Él dijo con voz de falsete.

"Si no estuviera desnudo, te estaría pateando el culo ahora mismo."

Emmet rio. "Por supuesto que lo harías. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan ansioso de ir contigo a este viaje a Washington? Necesito conocer a mi futura cuñada."

Gruñí. "Por favor, nada de chara sobre el matrimonio. Ni siquiera la conozco en persona todavía. Ella no sabe quién soy. Creo que tenemos que solucionar la mierda antes de escuchar las campanas de boda. Además, no conocerás a Bella. Conocerás a sus amigas."

"¡A ellas también! ¿Le contaste sobre mí?"

Largué una risotada. "Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hablar de ti." Él hizo un puchero y lo golpeé con mi pie. "Le dije que ibas a ir conmigo y mencioné que podría invitar a quien ella quisiera, incluyendo a Alice y a Rose. ¿Asumo que ya hiciste las reservas?"

Eso captó su total atención. "¡Por supuesto! Caben diez personas. Invita a siete chicas y luego estaremos nosotros tres."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Ni siquiera tú aguantarías a siete mujeres."

Él sonrió. "De seguro me gustaría intentar."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Eso sería demasiada gente interrumpiendo mi potencial tiempo a solas con Bella.

"Lo sé, mis manos están libres." Él rodó sus ojos. "Pero tal vez ellas quisieran que sus manos estén llenas y no voy a decir que no."

"Okey, Emmet, si ellas se entregan a ti, entonces tenlas."

"Eso es todo lo que pido, hermanito." Él se levantó y me señaló. "Vine aquí por una razón, ¿sabes?"

"¿No era acosarme con preguntas sobre Bella?"

"No. Me encontré con Alec en el gimnasio." Gruñí. "Sip. Dijo que lleves tu culo allí a las diez o el vendrá a buscarte. También dijo que luces un poco pasado de peso."

Lo miré con mala cara. "¡No estoy pasado de peso!"

Él levantó sus manos. "Sólo estoy transmitiendo el mensaje. Él dijo que tiene tres semanas para ponerte en forma, lo cual será en menos gracias a nuestro viaje, pero no le dije eso."

Por supuesto que no lo hizo. "¿Me lo dejarás a mí, huh?"

"Diablos, sí, Eddie. Alec sí que probablemente patee mi culo, no como tú. Prefiero no saberlo. Tú dile."

Suspiré. Iba a estar en un puto lío. "Está bien. Vete de aquí así me visto para que patee mi culo."

"¡Mejor tú que yo!" Él dijo, saltando hacia la puerta. "Estoy seguro que tu chica estará feliz de besarlo por ti."

"Imbécil." Él rio mientras se iba.

Mi chica. Mi Bella. Tomé mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje. Podía hacer eso ahora. Me hacía sentir bien.

**Buenos días, hermosa. Me desperté abruptamente de un sueño muy bueno. ¿Puedes adivinar con quién estaba soñando?**

Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Iba a tomar otra cuando termine de entrenar con Alec, pero quería una antes. Okey, me quería masturbar mientras me imaginaba deslizándome adentro de Bella. De cualquier manera.

Me vestí y tomé mi teléfono Bella junto con mis llaves. Hey, ella me había contestado.

_Mmm, más te vale que sea yo después de anoche._

Me reí. ¿Cómo si pudiera haber alguien más?

**Por supuesto que eras tú. Siempre eres tú estos días. ¿Cómo estás hermosa?**

Fui a la sala y me dirigí hacia el garaje. Me metí en mi Jag y lo encendí mientras mi teléfono vibraba.

_Estoy bien. Sentada en una clase demasiado aburrida. Preferiría estar hablando contigo._

Sonreí. Ambos, bebé.

**¡Chica traviesa, enviándome mensajes desde tu clase! Serás castigada por eso.**

**Me voy al gimnasio. Yo también preferiría estar hablando contigo.**

Puse mi teléfono a un lado y salí. Saludé a Javier, el de la vigilancia, mientras me dirigía a _Hard Bodies_. Que nombre tan pobre, pero era el hogar de Alec Saunders, el mejor entrenador de Hollywood y mi tortura personal. Empaqué y tomé mi teléfono de nuevo.

_Siempre y cuando seas tú quien haga el castigo. ¿Debería agacharme?_

Mierda. No podía ir con una erección, pero por supuesto eso era lo que tenía en el instante en que ella habló sobre agacharse. Ese lindo culo de ella era demasiado tentador.

_Ah, el gimnasio. Bien, ahora estás en mejor condición física así que me podrás levantar en la ducha como lo hiciste anoche._

Gruñí. Debería haber sabido mejor antes que enviarle mensajes a ella cuando debía estar en otro lugar. Esta chica iba a ser mi muerte.

**Eres una mujer malvada, bebé. Hacerme poner duro antes de ir al gimnasio no va a ayudar a que esté en forma y dejará caer a tu próximamente rojo culo.**

Ella necesitaba unas nalgadas por provocarme.

_Diría que lo siento, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Duro es exactamente como quiero tenerte._

Me reí. ¿De verdad ella tenía tanto libido como yo? Tal vez cuando vaya a verla no hagamos nada más que tener sexo. No es que eso fuera algo malo.

**Duro es exactamente cómo estaré contigo, probablemente 24/7. Más vale que estés lista.**

En la mesa de pool, en el jacuzzi, tal vez en el bosque en alguna parte, en el auto rentado, en su cama antes de irnos, en su cama cuando volvamos, en nuestra cama… mierda, ¿cuánto amaba la idea de nuestra cama?

_Está bien, acabo de gemir en clase. Ya tuviste tu venganza. Ve a endurecerte de otra manera._

¡Ha! Tengo tu espalda, Bella. Sólo espera a que…

"¡Cullen! ¿Qué está haciendo tu perezoso culo en el auto? ¿Necesitas que te escolte hasta el gimnasio? ¿Eres tan Hollywood ahora?" Alec me estaba haciendo una cara mala, sus ojos marrones escupiendo furia. Mierda, estaba en problemas.

"¡Ya voy, Alec!" Él se paró en la puerta con sus masivos brazos cruzados, esperándome. Suspiré y me bajé del auto, tomando mi bolso del gimnasio. Le envié un mensaje rápido a Bella antes de poner mi celular en el bolso.

**Acabas de meterme en problemas con mi entrenador. Espero que estés feliz. Te hablo luego, si sobrevivo el entrenamiento.**

Apagué el teléfono y me apresuré a ir con Alec. "¿Crees que tengo todo el día? Mírate." Él ladró, mientras su mirada se clavaba en mí. "Has estado comiendo toda esa comida grasosa de los hoteles, ¿verdad?" Abrí mi boca para responder y el comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor. "Músculos caídos, brazos fofos." Él señaló mi estómago. "Abdominales flojos. Pon tu culo a trabajar."

Él abrió la puerta y me dio una palmada en la espalda, guiándome hacia adentro o tirándome hacia adentro, no pude notar la diferencia. Tropecé pero logré no caerme. Esto iba a apestar.

Xooxoxooxoxx

Apenas sobreviví a mi entrenamiento. Mi cuerpo parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado sin parar durante tres horas, lo cual era bastante acertado. Sabiamente esperé a que termináramos el entrenamiento para decirle a Alec que me iría por una semana. Él rápidamente dobló todas nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento antes y después de Washington y cuando me fuera él estaba haciendo ruidos sobre ir a la filmación de la película conmigo. Estaba aterrorizado por la idea y pretendí no oírlo.

Conduje hasta casa donde me di una larga y caliente ducha antes de tomar una banana y tirarme en el sofá. Encendí en teléfono Bella.

_Ohhh, ¡pobre bebé! Siento haberte metido en problemas. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?_

Dios. No creí que fuera capaz de que mi verga se endureciera, pero claramente estaba mal.

**Un masaje completo en el cuerpo sería un buen comienzo.**

Abrí WWF para ver si ella había jugado y respondido ¿_Zit_? Supongo que estaba intentando superarme. Buena suerte, sexy, este juego es mío. Abrí su mensaje.

_Así que, me llamarás en treinta minutos y estoy matando mi tiempo leyendo tus mensajes. Cortos, sucios y sexys. ¿Y tú dices que te estoy matando?_

_Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero también entusiasmada. Espero que para cuando leas esto, ya hayamos hablado y haya ido todo bien. Espero no sonar como una idiota que balbucea, aunque hice eso en el mail borracha y te seguí gustando. ¿Cuándo me volví tan afortunada?_

_Toda esta charla del castigo me pone caliente, Edward. Siento que hablarte a ti me pondrá así también. No puedo esperar a ver que otros sentimientos me traes. Apuesto que serán muy buenos._

_Hablamos pronto._

_Tu Bella_

Sí, mi Bella, vas a matarme, pero de la mejor manera posible.

**¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te encontraría sexy, increíble y perfecta por teléfono? Eso es exactamente lo que eres y no puedo tener suficiente de ti. Dios nos libre cuando estemos en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos enviarlos a todos a la cabaña y quedarnos en tu apartamento toda la semana. **

**Es algo bueno que el castigo te de cosquillas, porque lo tienes merecido luego de lo que pasó hoy con mi entrenador. Cada parte de mí duele, excluyendo por suerte a cierta parte que necesitaré mucho cuando te vea de nuevo. Aunque eso también duele, porque como siempre, tus palabras me calientan.**

**Espero con ansias poder hablar contigo esta noche.**

**Tu Edward**

Finalmente el día había terminado. Estaba ridículamente pegado a Bella. Ella me había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que iba a trabajar en su ensayo en la tarde así que la había dejado sola, aunque quería llamarla más temprano, especialmente luego de que ella se ofreció a darme un masaje completo en mi visita. Diablos, sí. Para quitarme eso de la mente, había ordenado pizza y mirado películas para que el tiempo pasara y así poder llamarla. También me había preguntado si le iba a decir quien era hoy, pero no estaba pronto. Esta semana, ella debería saber con quién estaba hablando. No podía esperar más tiempo.

Tomé mi teléfono a las 7:59 y la llamé a las ocho. Ella contestó riendo. "¿Qué pronto estamos, verdad? No me voy a transformar en una calabaza si te atrasas unos minutos."

Estaba sonriendo ante el sonido de su voz. Emmet tenía razón, estaba perdido con esta chica. "No, pero yo tal vez lo haga."

Ella rio. "Sé que dijiste que tu entrenador estaba sobre ti, pero no sabía que estabas tan ido. ¿Debería llamarte Rolly Polly?"

Reí. "Lo haces y puede que cuelgue esta llamada." ¿Cuánto amaba hacerlo reír?

"Y entonces me extrañarías." Ella respondió simpáticamente. Lo cual era verdad.

"Tienes razón, lo haría. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, además de excitarte en el medio de la clase y eso?"

Reí ante el bufo al otro lado de la línea. "Estoy segura de que mi profesora pensó que tenía que orinar, ya que me estaba moviendo de un lado para el otro."

Reí. "Bueno, ahora cuando estés enseñando, ya sabes lo que buscar."

Ella chilló. "¡Ew! Espero que mis estudiantes no se envíen mensajes de texto sexuales en mi clase."

Sonreí. "¿Estás bromeando? Tus estudiantes varones estarán prestando atención en clase. Las chicas estarán mirando, asegurándose de que no te conviertas en una Mary Kay Letourneau con sus novios."

"¡Edward! ¡Jamás me acostaría con un estudiante!"

Reí ante su respuesta. "¿Y qué si yo fuera tu estudiante?"

Ella dudó. "Bueno, eso es diferente. Tú eres mayor que yo."

"No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿O debería de preocuparme que tú des clases extras en la casa de un anciano y elijas otro tipo diferente de señor?"

"Tal vez deberías, ya que me tienes que zorreo con mis estudiantes."

Hey, eso no era gracioso. "Estaba bromeando, bebé. Sabes que no quiero que te acuestes con ninguno de tus estudiantes, a menos que sean yo."

"Bueno, tenlo en cuenta antes de que comiences a bromear." Mierda, tenía la voz severa de profesora. Era demasiado caliente.

"Ciertamente lo haré, señorita. Por favor disculpe mi ofensa. Todo mi cuerpo está adolorido y supongo que estoy actuando."

"Oh, mi pobre Edward." Ella dijo con voz tierna, el tono de voz severo había desparecido. "Felizmente te podría dar ese masaje corporal." Mi verga se paró ante eso, pero la bajé. Primero, no quería que todo fuera sexo con Bella, y segundo, mis brazos parecían gelatina. Necesitaba tiempo de recuperación, del tipo feo. Maldito Alec y sus levantamientos de pesas y abdominales y lagartijas.

Gruñí. "Felizmente lo aceptaré, Bella. Mi entrenador es un demonio."

Ella rio. "Entonces deberías despedirlo."

Si tan sólo. "No, necesito ejercitarme luego de mi viaje y cuando le conté sobre ti…"

Bella dio un grito ahogado. "¿Le contaste a tu entrenador sobre mi?"

Reí, lo que hizo que mis costillas dolieran. "No sobre ti, exactamente, pero sobre mi viaje. Él pensó que tendría más tiempo para ponerme en forma y ahora que no lo tiene, bueno, va a presionarme al máximo mientras pueda."

Ella rio entrecortadamente. "Bueno, no puedo pedirte disculpas sobre tenerte una semana conmigo, pero puedo pedir disculpas de que él vaya a hacerte trabajar tan duro."

Sonreí. "Yo tampoco lo siento. Dejaría que cuadruplicara mis ejercicios siempre y cuando pueda verte luego de ellos."

Ella suspiró. "Eres tan malditamente dulce, Edward."

¿Lo era? "No he hecho nada contigo todavía. Espera hasta que pueda verte y tocarte y hacerte reír."

"Tú haces que me ría constantemente, pero espero con ansias el resto."

Sentí la sonrisa tonta en mi cara. "Tú me haces lo mismo, Bella."

Ella tarareó de nuevo. "Me alegra escuchar eso."

"A mi también. ¿Has hablado con tus amigas sobre las vacaciones de primavera? Supongo que Emmet ya se adelantó a hacer las reservas, así que estamos bien para proveerte a ti y a tus amigas con eso."

"Sí, Rose definitivamente viene con nosotros. No estoy tan segura de Alice. Ella está de mal humor ahora y necesito hablar con ella pero todavía no lo he hecho."

Eso fue extraño, pero no sabía la clase de cosas que hacían las chicas. "Está bien. Si hay alguien más a quien quieras invitar, siéntete libre de hacerlo." De verdad no quería que lo hiciera, pero quería que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

Ella suspiró. "No, prefiero mantenerlo pequeño. No necesitamos distracciones, ¿verdad?"

Diablos, no. Mi hermano ya era demasiada distracción cuando quería, aunque esperaba que se llevara bien con las amigas de Bella. Él tenía mi apoyo. "Preferiría que fuéramos sólo nosotros, pero quiero que te sientas cómoda."

Ella rio ligeramente. "No puedo imaginarme estar incómoda contigo, Edward. Es gracioso porque de verdad apesto al hablarle a los tipos, pero es fácil contigo. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?"

No lo sabía, pero estaba malditamente agradecido por ello. "Yo soy bastante bueno al hablar con la gente, pero no los dejo entrar de la manera que lo hice contigo."

"Me encanta eso." Ella me dijo. "Quiero que me dejes entrar." Pronto, Bella. Todo el camino, si quieres.

"Podría decir lo mismo para ti."

Ella suspiró. "Estoy bastante cerca de hacerlo."

Me alegraba mucho eso. "Si nosotros, si esto…" Maldición. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? "Nunca te engañaría, Bella."

"Lo sé, Edward. A veces es difícil silenciar la voz que dice que si no fui lo suficientemente buena para Tyler, ¿cómo podré ser buena para alguien como tú?"

Eso me enojaba. No con ella. Nunca con ella. Pero con él. "Tienes que saber que no hay nada malo contigo. Hay algo malo con él. Él claramente sabe que tiene algo malo, sino no te hubiera enviado esa mierda de las flores. Tú eres demasiado buena para él, Bella, no al revés."

Ella rio. "Lo siento, no quise ser tan llorona. Supongo que es porque deseo que podamos adelantar la próxima semana y media que viene para poder estar juntos. Se siente como que si podemos sobrevivir esta semana, ¿tal vez podamos ser real o algo? ¿Es la palabra correcta?"

¿Lo era? ¿Real? Se sentía bien para mí. Si podíamos pasar el hecho de quien era yo, entonces sí, esto sería bastante real. Si ella pudiera lidiar con la prensa y la fama y la atención, entonces definitivamente la quería. La distancia no era un problema. Podía ir a cualquier lado y alejarme de Hollywood era bastante tentador. Podía imaginarme a Bella toda preparada lista para ir a los Oscars conmigo. ¿Le gustaría algo así? El tiempo lo dirá.

"Eso suena bien. Lo que tenemos suena más real que lo que tenía con mi ex. No quiero adelantarme a nada, Bella, pero de verdad disfruto lo que tenemos y quiero que sea real, si todo funciona en persona."

"Eso espero Edward." Ella dijo tímidamente. Tal vez nos estábamos poniendo demasiado serios.

"Está bien, Bella. Dime qué te gusta hacer un sábado lluvioso."

Ella rio. "Ese es un cambio de tema. Tenemos muchos sábados lluviosos aquí. Me gusta quedarme en el sofá, con un gran tazón de palomitas y mirar una película."

Eso servía. "Perfecto. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?"

"Me rehúso a contestar eso."

Me callé, preguntándome a qué se debía eso. ¿Le gustaba algo horrible? ¿Era fan de Jim Carrey? Tal vez no funcionaríamos. "¿Por qué?" Pregunté, intentando no sonar nervioso.

"Porque no tengo una favorita. Tengo muchas. ¿Musical favorito de todos los tiempos? _Grease._ ¿Clásica favorita? _Gone With The __Wind_. ¿Comedia favorita? _The Hangover_. ¿Película favorita de John Hughes? _The Breakfast Club_, aunque las amo casi todas."

Reí del alivio. "Okey, eso es cierto. No creo que pueda elegir mi favorita tampoco, aunque me entristece que _PCU_ no está en tu lista de ejemplos."

Ella rio "¿Película favorita de universitarios drogones? _PCU_. ¿Película favorita de chicos de colegio drogones? _Dazed and Confused_."

Casi me ahogo. "¡Miré eso en la habitación del hotel la semana pasada!" ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

"¿En serio? ¿Cuán genial es eso? Debería de ser obligatoria verla. Además tiene una de las mejores bandas sonoras."

Podía maravillarme todo el día con esta chica. "¿Te gusta el rock clásico?"

Ella rio. "Me gusta casi todo menos el country. A papá le encanta el rock clásico así que crecí con los _Stones, The Beatles, Zeppelin, The Eagles, _elige un nombre."

Sonreí. "Esa era la música favorita de mi madre también, y pensamos lo mismo acerca del country." Había estado inundado de ella en el set de _Wild At Heart_. Era algo sobre poner el ambiente en el set.

"¿Programa de TV favorito?" Le pregunté.

"_Supernatural._" Fue su rápida respuesta.

"¿Por la historia o por los tipos?" Le dije en broma.

"¿Puede ser por los dos?" Ella preguntó.

"Muy buen punto."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

Oh, hombre, ¿por qué había preguntado eso? "_Chuck_."

"¿En serio? Me gusta ese show, pero no pensé que a ti te gustara. ¿Es por Sarah?"

Sonreí. "Creo que lo que de verdad me atrapa es el tipo nerd. Quiero decir, una agente secreta caliente nunca es algo malo, pero el pendejo de quince años en mí ama la idea de tener una computadora en la cabeza y tener todas esas habilidades de agente secreto. Además Casey es un jodido."

"Y Jeffster es el mejor." Ella dijo riendo.

Esta chica me entendía. "Bueno, naturalmente. Jeffster es el mejor. ¿Quién no quisiera que ellos cantaran en la boda de cualquiera?"

Ella rio más fuerte. "Yo, de seguro. Me encanta que mires un programa como ese."

"Sí, bueno, no se lo digas a nadie. Tengo reputación, sabes."

"Oh, cierto. Estoy segura que todos creen que eres muy genial para ver _Chuck._ Probablemente creen que _Glee_ es tu favorito."

Las costillas me dolían de reírme tanto. "Ow, Bella, eso duele. ¿_Glee_? ¿Es ese el programa genial que todos los tipos deberían mirar?"

Ella rio. "Lo siento, Edward. No quiero causarte dolor. No tengo idea de lo que miran los tipos. ¿_CSI_, tal vez?"

Rodé mis ojos. "No miro ninguno de esos programas. Son todos iguales para mí."

"¡Lo sé! Son todos iguales después de un tiempo."

"Bueno, parece que pensamos iguales sobre la TV, a menos que me digas que miras _Glee_, lo cual está bien, pero no esperes a que lo mire contigo."

Ella rio. "Creo que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer antes de mirar TV juntos."

Sonreí. "Claro que sí." Aunque me gustaba la idea de mirar un show con ella y comentarlo por teléfono. Tal vez lo podríamos hacer algún día con una comedia como _Modern Family._

"Supongo, que con tu lastimadura, hay cosas que no debemos hacer esta noche." Ella sonaba decepcionada y odiaba eso.

"Bueno, supongo que podemos intentar…"

"No, Edward, no puedes reírte sin que te duela. Esto ha sido divertido sin eso."

Lo había sido. "Me gusta conocerte más."

"A mi también. Tal vez podemos hacer eso mañana o algo si te sientes mejor."

Mañana. Jane. Mierda. "En realidad, tengo una cosa del trabajo mañana a la noche. No creo que regrese a casa hasta tarde." Maldición. "Preferiría estar contigo."

Ella suspiró. "Está bien. Probablemente tendré que hacer tareas y otras cosas. Creo que podré sobrevivir una noche sin ti."

No sabía si podría. "Si llego a casa lo suficientemente temprano, te llamaré o enviaré un mensaje de texto, ¿okey?"

"Claro, pero no te preocupes. Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer." Sí, tenía. Kate me mataría si no iba ya que iba a ganar. Era gracioso que te lo decían con anticipación para este tipo de shows.

"Sí, pero te extrañaré."

"Yo también te extrañaré. Podemos hablar el jueves."

Demasiado lejos. "Te enviaré mensajes de textos durante el día de seguro."

Ella rio. "¿Intentaras hacerme acabar durante clase?"

Sonreí. "Tú eres la única mirando el teléfono en vez de prestarle atención a tus profesores. Es tu culpa."

"¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el que habló de castigarme!"

"Seguro, cúlpame, bebé. Tú fuiste la que me dijiste que me pusiera duro."

Ella rio. "Eso fue para beneficio mutuo, para la ducha y otros lugares."

Me ahogué un poco ya que mi verga se endureció. "¿Otros lugares?"

"Mmm hmm."

¿Otros lugares que requerían cargarla? "¿Cómo cuáles?"

Ella rio. "No debemos hablar de esto. Estás inflamado."

Maldición. Iba a patear accidentalmente en las bolas a Alec durante el próximo entrenamiento. "No tenemos que hacer nada, puedes decirme." Sonaba desesperado, pero ella causaba esto en mí-

"Um, bueno, puede que tenga una fantasía sobre hacerlo contra una pared o una puerta, sabes, duro y fuerte y…" Ella se calló cuando escuchó el sonido estrangulado que estaba haciendo. "¿Edward estás bien?"

"Sí, solo sí. Eso está en la lista."

Bella rio. "Okey, lo siento. Tal vez deberías darte un baño en la bañera o algo así."

Era una idea. "No tomo baños, por lo menos no solo."

Ella rio. "Bueno, felizmente tomaré uno contigo, pero eso es imposible ahora."

Sonreí ante la idea de Bella llena de burbujas, yaciendo contra mí en la bañera. "Pondremos eso en la lista también."

"Suena bien." Su voz se estaba volviendo más rasposa y decidí cortarlo antes de que explotara.

"Creo que tomaré tu consejo de la bañera por ahora, aunque definitivamente no va a ser tan divertido sin ti."

Ella rio. "Una semana y media, Edward. Podremos pasar el tiempo que tú quieras en la bañera."

"Nos arrugaremos, pero estoy bien con eso."

"Eres incorregible."

"Tu también."

"Una de las razones por las cuales nos llevamos tan bien, supongo."

Sonreí. Amaba la idea de conectarme con ella, sexual y no sexualmente. "Es cierto. Buenas noches, Bella. Te enviaré mensaje mañana y hablaremos el jueves o antes."

"Suena bien. Que te mejores y dulces sueños, Edward."

"Dulces sueños para ti también." Colgué y me preparé para moverme de mi cama y comenzar el baño. Tenía una gran tina que al fina iba a tener uso. Tal vez algún día Bella esté aquí conmigo también. Y ese era el pensamiento que no necesitaba ahora. Compensaría el tiempo perdido con Bella pronto.

* * *

><p>Miiil perdones por la demora, aunque técnicamente estoy una hora y media atrasada :( jjja pero bueno! Espero que les llegue el mail con la actualización, porque hace dos días que fanfiction no envía mails :( no sé que le pasa, anda mal!<p>

Espero que les guste el cap! De nuevo mil disculpas por la demora, odio que suceda esto.

Muchiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews! Miles de besoooos :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 15**

Fruncí el ceño mientras me estudiaba en el espejo. Apestaba ir a shows como los PCAs porque nunca sabía que ponerme. Ponerme un esmoquin para los Oscars era fácil, pero eso sería demasiado formal para este show. Decidí ponerme un traje, sin la corbata, dejando los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Eso, acompañado con mis Ray Bans, me haría lucir casual, o eso esperaba.

El sonido de mi teléfono detuvo mi inspección al espejo. Tristemente, no era el teléfono de Bella. Ella estaba en clases y no habíamos hablado más que para desearnos un buen día. Eso apestaba y la extrañaba.

No, era Kate. La única persona que tenía "Maneater" como ringtone. La había apodado así luego de que la había visto decirle de todo al editor de _National Enquirer_ por decir que era gay y publicar una foto mía y de Emmet intercambiando un abrazo cuando él comenzaba en el negocio. Decir que se tuvieron que retractar luego de que erróneamente me habían llamado gay y demás incestuoso era obvio.

"Hola, Katie."

"¿Cómo está mi cliente favorito?" Ella preguntó. "¿Notas cómo te llamé mi favorito y además te dejé libre por dos días? ¿Quién te malcría?"

Me reí. "Eres una real humanista, dejándome descansar luego de las dos semanas de infierno que me hiciste pasar."

"No hubiera sido tan infierno si no te hubieras acostado con una de tus co-estrellas." Ella me recordó. Hice una cara mala al teléfono pero no podía discutirle. "Hablando de eso, ¿oíste que su matrimonio no era legal? Ella ya se ha quitado el anillo y la han visto anoche con Peter Maine."

¿Peter Maine? "¿Ese viejo rockero cuarentón? ¿Ese Peter Maine?"

Ella se rio en el teléfono. "¡Sí! Ella no está siendo muy selectiva, ¿verdad? Aunque ella tuvo lo mejor, ahora va en picada."

Sonreí con eso. "Gracias, Kate."

"¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de ti? Egocéntrico."

"¿De quién estabas hablando entonces? ¿James?" Si, claro.

"Diablos, no. Dicen por ahí que se acostó con Colin Farrell. Ese sí es caliente."

Bufé. "¿Caliente? Me aseguraré de contárselo a Garret."

Ella rio. "Él está aquí, mirándome con cara mala. Aunque no sabe que lo estoy haciendo enojar para que se ponga caliente conmigo luego de que termine esta llamada."

Desagradable. "Por favor, espera a terminar la llamada. Yo estoy de más."

"No te preocupes, cariño, no te haré escucharlo. Sé que rompería tu corazón."

"Épicamente." Respondí sarcásticamente. "¿Así que, qué puedo hacer por ti? No quiero retenerte de Garret."

"Está bien. Estaba llamándote para asegurarme de que seguías en plan de ir a los PCAs. No nos necesitas contigo, ¿verdad?"

Sí, necesito una niñera. "No, iré con Jane."

"¿Jane? ¿Janie Turner? ¿Acaso no es interesante?"

No. "En realidad, no. Sabes que somos amigos. Ella quiere ir con alguien ya que Demetri la dejó así que le dije que yo iría."

"Mmm. Escuché algo sobre él y esa zorra de Renata. Sin talento. Todavía no sé como entró a ese show. Estoy segura que se la chupó al productor. Caius Sconno es un mujeriego."

Sacudí mi cabeza. Kate sabía quién se había acostado con quién en la ciudad. Supongo que eso era lo que la hacía tan buena en su trabajo. "Sí, se supone que estarán allí y Jane necesitaba apoyo."

"Eres un buen tipo, Edward."

Me encogí de hombros. "No es la gran cosa, iba a ir de todas maneras."

Ella rio. "Sí, asegúrate de agradecerme cuando ganes."

Me reí. "Espero no olvidarme de algunos nombres cuando esté allí arriba."

Ella lloriqueó. "Recuerda que sé todos tus secretos, Cullen."

"Sí, lo sé, todos los poderosos."

"Así que, ¿sigues hablando con tu chica?"

Parpadeé ante el abrupto cambio de conversación. "Sí." No estaba listo para contarle sobre mi viaje para ir a conocerla. Cruzaría el puente cuando ya estuviera en Washington. Ella no podría hacer nada para ese entonces.

"¿Ya sabe quién eres?"

Me moví incómodamente. "No. Se lo diré pronto."

"Mmmm."

¿A qué venía todo esto? "¿Qué?"

"Espero que te entienda, sabes. Tu saldrás con una de las mujeres más bellas de Hollywood esta noche."

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Cuando se lo diga, le explicaré que Jane es una buena amiga. No es como si estuviera saliendo con ella mientras estoy hablando con Bella." No le haría eso a ella.

Kate rio. "Oh, eres inocente, ¿sabes que habrán fotos tuyas y de Jane juntos y se empezará a especular, verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Todo es mentira y se lo explicaré."

Kate bufó. "Uno de los hombres más calientes del planeta y aun así despistado. Buena suerte, Edward."

Mierda. ¿Qué podría hacer? "¿Cómo se lo explico sin decirle quien soy? ¿No complicaría más las cosas? Se lo diré pronto, muy pronto, y cuando lo haga, le explicaré sobre Jane."

"Okey, si tú lo dices." Su tono decía que era un idiota pero honestamente no tenía una solución. Podía enviarle un mensaje de texto y decirle, hey, saldré con una mujer esta noche pero no es una cita, no te preocupes. Eso abriría una línea de preguntas que no le podía contestar ahora. Mañana le diría todo. Hoy tenía que aguantarme y ser el Señor Hollywood.

"Lo digo. Ahora si eso es todo, necesito terminar de aprontarme."

"¿Qué te pondrás? Ow, Garret, se lo estaba preguntando como una consultora de moda, no para cumplir ninguna fantasía enferma."

Me reí. Algún día esperaba tener una relación como la de ellos, tan cómoda. "Un traje negro, una camisa blanca, sin corbata, los dos primeros botones desabrochados y gafas de sol."

"¿Qué traje?"

"Armani."

"Perfecto. Serás el tipo más caliente allí. Jane estará complacida."

"Ugh, sabes que ella no piensa así de mí."

Ella rio. "Lo sé, pero aun así quiere un tipo caliente a su lado. Tú encajas. Así que, mi presentación oficial a la prensa es que ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Sí. Ninguna relación secreta y no nos estamos consolando el uno al otro."

Kate lloriqueó. "Es muy malo. La princesa del hielo se moriría si estuvieras saliendo con Jane."

Tal vez, pero no me importaba. "No me importa lo que ella piense."

"Lo sé. Pero es divertido refregárselo en la cara. No hay problema. Tendré todas las negaciones en la punta de mis dedos cuando mañana comiencen las llamadas. Diviértete y no te olvides que tienes una reunión con Marcus el próximo martes. Él tiene el guion de Schrader y otras cosas más según Garret."

"Estaré allí."

"Okey. ¡Estaremos mirando! ¡No te olvides de agradecerme! Oops, quiero decir a nosotros. Deja de quejarte, Garret."

Me reí de nuevo. "No lo olvidaré. Hablamos luego, Kate." Colgué y abrí WWF. Todavía no lo había revisado. Mi mañana se había llenado con otro entrenamiento con Alec. Estaba menos inflamado pero puede que camine un poco molesto en la alfombra roja. No me animaba a enfrentarlo. El miedo me mantenía al borde debido a al dolor de anoche. Era un marica, lo admitía.

¿_Sex_? Por supuesto que había jugado eso en el día que no podía hacerlo. Jugué _page_ de _phone _porque no tenía nada sexy para contestarle. Aunque eran buenas letras para sumar putos. Abrí su mensaje.

_Bueno, sabes, los nervios hicieron quitaron lo mejor de mí, pero logré hacerlo de una manera admirable, en mi opinión. No creas que no noté que tú hiciste que YO hiciera la movida, señor. ¡Tal vez eres tú quien necesite el castigo!_

_Tú necesitarás sin duda esa cierta parte cuando me veas, así que cuídala muy bien hasta que vengas a visitarme. Luego, será mi trabajo. ¡Prometo que la manejaré mejor que tú!_

_Voy a tomar una ducha fría mientras te imagino dándote un baño caliente. Las vacaciones de primavera no pueden venir más rápido._

_Con amor, Bella_

Tenía que reírme ante su respuesta. Sí, tenía que asegurarme que era algo que ella quisiera. No quería que ella hiciera algo que no quisiera. Pero ella podría castigarme de todas maneras. Como siempre, ese pensamiento me hizo poner duro. Mal tiempo, por supuesto.

**Admito que hice que tú hicieras la primera movida, ¡pero prometo que mis motivos fueron buenos! Honestamente no quería presionarte y mientras admito que esperaba que nuestra primera llamada fuera de la manera que fue, no planeé que sucediera así. Si vale de algo, disfruté tanto de nuestra segunda llamada como de la primera. Me gusta conocerte mejor, todas las pequeñas cosas que hacen a la chica que me cautivó.**

**Prometo que estoy manejando mi parte con especial cuidado. No puedo dejar que le pase nada malo antes de que te conozca. Los dos esperamos con ansias ser manejados por ti.**

**Mi baño está muy solitario. No voy a tomar ninguno hasta poder compartirlo contigo.**

**Con amor, tu Edward**

Miré mi firma por un segundo. ¿Cuán fácil era escribirle eso ahora? Era fácil y natural y se sentía bien. Tal vez era un poco temprano para llamarlo amor, pero definitivamente era algo. ¿Encaprichamiento? No lo sabía. Espero que cuando nos conozcamos, podamos averiguarlo juntos.

El teléfono de Bella me llamó y lo tomé para escribirle un mensaje.

**Quería decirte que te extraño.**

No demoró mucho tiempo en contestarme.

_Yo también te extraño. La clase fue más cómoda, pero más aburrida sin ti._

Me reí con eso.

**¡No hay duda sobre eso! Acabo de leer tu respuesta en WWF y por supuesto, me calenté de nuevo. No me queda mucho tiempo antes de irme, así que no tengo tiempo para descargarme.**

_¡Pobre bebé! Tendré que hacerme cargo de ti mañana entonces._

Mira lo valiente que se estaba poniendo mi chica. Me encantaba.

**Te tomaré la palabra, Bella.**

Me levanté y tomé mi billetera, mis llaves y otro teléfono. Estaba severamente tentado en tomar el teléfono de Bella, pero si lo hacía lo estaría revisando toda la noche. Era mejor evitar la tentación.

_Por favor, hazlo. Quiero mostrarte más de lo que puedo hacer._

Mieeerda. Tan malo, pero tan bueno.

**Vas a matarme, pero por favor no te detengas. Tengo que irme, pero hablaré contigo mañana. Desearía poder quedarme en casa y estar contigo esta noche.**

Miré hacia afuera y vi que la limosina me estaba esperando. Mierda. Tenía que irme. El teléfono vibró.

_Yo también desearía que pudieras, pero tienes que trabajar. Supongo que mi juguete y yo estaremos solos esta noche. Hehe, ¡lo siento no me pude resistir! ¡Hablamos mañana!_

Malvada y provocadora mujer.

**Pagarás por eso, bebé.**

_¿Debería de agacharme?_

Gruñí mientras acomodaba mi verga. Hablar con ella fue una idea tan buena y mala.

**Sí, chica traviesa. Tienes un gran castigo por dejarme así cuando tengo que irme. La venganza es una maldita mierda, pero prometo que te gustará. Adiós, bebé.**

Ese tenía que ser el final. No había manera de que fuera a llevar el teléfono y caminar por la alfombra roja con una erección. La prensa tendría más noticias de las que ya tenían. Sin mencionar las bromas que tendría que soportar de parte de Jane. El viaje hacia su casa demoraba media hora así que tuve tiempo para calmarme. Mi Bella era demasiado tentadora. Pronto tendría más palabras con ella.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"¡Pero qué sexy luces!" Sonreí mientras Jane caminaba hacia la limosina, observándome críticamente.

"Tú tampoco luces tan mal." Le dije. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido rojo muy ajustado, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. "Demetri se va a tragar su lengua cuando te vea."

Ella sonrió y besó mi mejilla. "Ese es el punto. Siéntete libre para robarle su zorra, no es que lo quiera a él tampoco. Es sólo que me gustaría verlo ser dejado." Ella se tambaleó un poco con sus zapatos de taco.

Me reí y la tomé por el codo. "Gracias, pero creo que pasaré." El conductor abrió la puerta y la ayudé a entrar.

"Es cierto, tú tienes a una chica nueva." Ella sonrió pero su voz sonaba triste. "Cuéntame sobre ella."

"No tenemos que hablar sobre ello, Jane. Sé que estás dolida y que no quieres hablar sobre temas amorosos. Cuéntame que te pasa." Quería hablar sobre Bella pero no quería refregárselo.

Ella suspiró y se tiró para atrás. Su cabello estaba levantado en un elegante peinado y su rostro perfectamente maquillado. Eran sus ojos azules los que mostraban el dolor. Ella abrió su bolso y tomó una petaca. La miré mientras ella tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y tomaba un trago. "Janie, ¿desde cuándo bebes antes de un show de premiaciones?"

Ella sonrió débilmente y me ofreció un poco. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Desde que necesito líquido que me ayude a enfrentarlo. ¿Sabes como rompió conmigo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. No habíamos llegado a eso. Sólo que Renata era la causa.

"Por mensaje de texto." Su linda cara se llenó de rabia. No podía culparla. "'Hey, bebé, esto no está funcionando para mí. Siempre te amaré pero es tiempo de seguir adelante.' Eso fue todo, Edward. Ese fue nuestro adiós luego de estar juntos por una década."

Tomé su mano y le di un apretón. "Lo siento tanto, Jane. El hecho de que él no fue lo suficientemente hombre para decírtelo en persona dice mucho de él. Estás mejor sin él."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Sé eso en mi cabeza, es mi corazón el que le cuesta aceptarlo. La próxima cosa que supe es que él estuvo en todos los tabloides con ella. Son la pareja más caliente de la semana de acuerdo a _People_. Mientras tanto, yo soy noticia vieja. Tomaron una foto mía entrando al set usando pantalones de yoga, porque, tú sabes, eso es lo que uso a las cinco de la mañana." Su voz se llenó de enojo. "El titular decía que claramente estaba deprimida y el dolor me estaba comiendo. ¡Me dijeron gorda, Edward!"

Mierda, aparentemente necesitaba prestarle más atención a las revistas. "No tenía idea, Janie. Tú no estás ni remotamente cerca de ser gorda. ¡Mírate en ese vestido! Creo que debo cubrirte con mi chaqueta para que nadie vea a mi casi hermana luciendo así."

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Sí, no puedo decir que la elección de mi vestido no estuvo inspirada en esa foto. Lo mismo digo por mi cita."

Me reí. "Bueno, estoy feliz de ser tu cita, pero Kate ya está armada con las negaciones de nuestra pareja."

Jane rio. "Bien. Por mucho que te quiera, no creo que ninguno de los dos pueda sobrevivir a un romance de tabloide. Es demasiado desagradable."

Sonreí. "Me encanta que salir conmigo te resulte desagradable."

"Sabes que no es un insulto. Además, tú tienes una chica de la cual quiero oír."

"¿Estás segura?" No era que no quisiera hablar de Bella, pero no quería que Jane se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía.

"Estoy segura. Dime su nombre, donde la conociste, quiero todos los detalles." Ella tomó otro trago de su petaca.

Me reí. "Aunque no lo creas, todavía no nos hemos conocido."

"¿Qué quieres decir con no se han conocido? Oh, Dios, ¿tienes una novia cibernética? Siempre supe que eras nerd, ¡pero eso es demasiado para ti!"

Ella estaba sonriendo y bromeando y me alegraba por ello. "No cibernética. Por Words With Friends." Ella arqueó una ceja y yo continué. "Comenzamos a jugar juntos y a hablar. Ella es increíble, Jane. Es graciosa e inteligente, y putamente sexy…"

"¿Has visto fotos de ella?" Me interrumpió.

"Oh, sí, ella me ha enviado un par. Hemos chateado y hablado por teléfono unas cuantas veces y encajamos."

"¿Puedo ver?" Ella preguntó. Dudé y ella rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué, te envió fotos desnuda? Vamos, Edward."

Tomé mi teléfono y abrí la foto vestida de profesora caliente. La de la remera era muy íntima y muy mía. Se la mostré a Jane y ella silbó. "Wow. ¡Ella es caliente! Con razón estás tan baboso por ella. ¿De dónde es? ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

Sonreí y tomé mi teléfono. "Ella tiene veintidós y va a la universidad de Washington. Su nombre es Bella. Voy…" Dudé pero decidí contárselo. "Voy a verla la próxima semana para las vacaciones de primavera. Em vendrá conmigo."

Ella largó una risotada. "Por supuesto que él irá. Dios prohíba a que Em vaya y conozca alguna de sus compañeras." Ella arqueó su cabeza y me estudió por un minuto. "De verdad te gusta esta chica."

No había manera de esconderme. "Sí. Ella es increíble. Ella tampoco sabe quien soy, Janie. Le gusto por quien soy. Es tan liberador tener a alguien con quien puedo ser yo, sin toda la cosa de la celebridad de por medio."

Jane hizo una cara y asintió. "Puedo ver que eso puede ser liberador. ¿Pero cuándo se lo dirás? ¿O sólo aparecerás en su puerta y dejarás que ella vea que eres Edward Cullen?"

Me reí. "Se lo diré para este fin de semana. Espero que ella lo tome bien."

"¿Y quién no? Tener un novio caliente estrella de cine es el sueño de todas las chicas." Ella frunció el ceño. "O por lo menos fue el mío."

"Sí, pero tú eres una estrella de cine. Tú conoces la mierda por la que tenemos que pasar. Los paparazzis, las fotos, la incapacidad de ir a una tienda sin ser reconocidos. Para nosotros, es normal. Para alguien como Bella, sería un golpe para su sistema. No lo sé. Ella me hacer querer más y más en todo tipo."

Jane sonrió y me dio un golpecito en la rodilla. "Eres uno de los buenos, Edward Cullen. Uno de los verdaderos tipos buenos en esta ciudad de mierda. Ella será suertuda de tenerte."

Sonreí. "Soy afortunado de tenerla."

Ella rio. "Estás entusiasmado. Me encanta. Nunca estuviste así por Irina o por ninguna otra."

Sí, sabía eso. "Todas esas fueron relaciones, pretenciosas y públicas. Esto es diferente. Algo sólo para mí."

"Estoy feliz por ti." Ella tomó otro trago de su petaca. "Y estoy a punto de estar feliz para las cámaras. No me permitas golpearlo, Edward. De verdad quiero hacerlo."

Me reí y le quité la petaca. "De verdad quiero que seas capaz de mantenerte en pie cuando lleguemos. No te dejaré golpearlo."

"¿Pero puedo golpearla a ella?" Ella preguntó, mirándome con esperanza.

"No, lo siento, pero no. Pero podemos pasarnos la noche imaginándonos maneras para torturarla si quieres."

Ella rio y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Tú siempre sabes lo que necesito, Edward. Quiero pincharle esas tetas falsas con un tenedor."

Le di un medio abrazo. "Usa una pinza para ensaladas, eso te llevará más tiempo."

Ella me sonrió. "Eso es cierto." Sus ojos estaban dilatados y temía que estuviera a medio camino de terminar de emborracharse.

"¿Cuánto has tomado?" Su petaca estaba medio llena. Era una petaca pequeña, pero dependiendo de lo que estuviera tomando, podría ser bastante.

"¿Quieres decir, ahora o antes de verte?"

Suspiré. "Vas a estar destrozada, ¿sabes Janie?"

"Creo que si, Eddie. Pero ambos sabemos que soy una borracha divertida."

Tal vez cuando ella no tenía el corazón roto ni estuviéramos en una muy pública ceremonia de premios. "¿Ganarás esta noche?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Sólo nominada. No hubiera venido, pero tenía que mostrarle a él que no ganó."

Suspiré y le di unos golpecitos en su espalda. "No, él no ganó." Iba a ser su niñero toda la noche. Gracias a Dios no íbamos a ir a las fiestas.

"Claro que sí Eddie. Estoy con el hombre más sexy del planeta. Eso no puede superar a su Barbie de dieciocho años, ¿verdad?"

Esto era un potencial desastre. ¿Por qué tenía que haber bebido? "Tal vez deberíamos saltearnos la alfombra roja e ir por la parte de atrás."

"De ninguna manera, Eddie. ¡Tenemos que llegar con estilo! No puedo esconderme como si no perteneciera allí afuera sin él."

Suspiré. "Está bien, pero déjame hablar a mí."

"Okey." Ella aceptó. Ella cerró sus ojos y descansó su cabeza contra mi hombro de nuevo. Esperaba que estuviera durmiendo un poco. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre esta noche pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Jane me necesitaba para no hacer nada estúpido. Yo sólo necesitaba a Bella. Debería haber traído el teléfono conmigo. Aunque no podía decirle por qué la necesitaba, ella me entendería. Sabía que lo haría.

Finalmente llegamos al Staples Centre y respiré hondo. "¿Tú primero o yo?"

"Tú." Ella contestó.

Bien. Salí del auto y los fans comenzaron a gritar y los flashes llenaron mi vista. Estaba agradecido por mis gafas de sol, aunque me las tendría que quitar para las entrevistas. Me di vuelta y tomé la mano de Jane, ayudándola a salir del auto. "¡Edward! ¡Jane! ¿Están juntos?" Saludé a la multitud y a las cámaras y comencé a caminar por la alfombra roja con Jane. Ella tambaleaba con sus zapatos de taco y yo sostuve fuertemente su brazo.

"Primero _Entertainment Tonight_." Le dije con mis labios apretados mientras Nancy O'Dell era la primera en la línea. Me quité mis gafas de sol.

"¡Edward Cullen y Jane Turner! Esto es una sorpresa. ¿Están juntos?" Ella tenía una falsa sonrisa plasmada en su cara e hice todo lo posible para no hacer una mueca de desagrado.

"Eso parece, ¿verdad Nancy?" Jane preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas y acercándose a mí. Oh mierda. Ella estaba hablando.

"Sí, somos viejos amigos así que decidimos venir juntos." Le dije.

"Sip." Jane rio.

"¿Cómo están pasando? Debe ser difícil ver que sus ex han seguido con sus vidas tan públicamente."

Genial, gran pregunta, Nancy. "Creo que…"

"Estamos bien, ¿puedes ver?" Jane me tiró un beso y luché por no zarandearla. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no me gustaba. Habíamos discutido esto.

"Iba a decir que estaba bien y también Jane. Esperamos pasar una buena noche y estamos contentos de ser parte de los_ People's Choice Awards_." Tiré a Jane antes de que Nancy pudiera preguntar algo más.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Siseé, aun sonriendo mientras las cámaras nos enfocaban.

"Ella me molestó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo estoy pasando? ¡Estoy bien, estoy genial! Estoy… ¡oh mierda!" Seguí su mirada y vi que Demetri estaba a diez metros lejos de nosotros hablando con Billy Bush de _Extra. _Sus brazos estaban fuertemente apretados alrededor de una rubia. Apreté mi abrazo mientras tomaba aire.

"No lo hagas, Janie."

Ella cerró sus ojos y tomó aire. "Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo. Dios, duele."

Deslicé mi brazo alrededor de ella y la sostuve cerca. No podía abrazarla, sin tener que explicarles a todo el mundo que no pasaba nada entre nosotros. "Está bien, Janie. Estoy aquí. Pasaremos juntos por esto."

Jane abrió sus ojos y me sonrió débilmente. "Okey. Lo siento. Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa."

Toqué su mejilla. "No. Eres muy hermosa para esconderte en tu casa. Muéstrale lo que se está perdiendo. Tú luces mejor que ella. Mírala."

Jane miró y su sonrisa se volvió más genuina. "Ese color lavanda hace que su piel se vea amarilla."

"Ahí tienes. Tú, por otra parte, luces extremadamente hermosa. Muéstrale."

Ella tomó mi mano y sonrió. "Okey. Hagámoslo."

Xoxoxoxox

Seguimos el resto de la fila sin problemas, además de usar a Jane como escudo luego de que esa chica Giuliana me persiguiera. Habían fuertes implicaciones de nosotros juntos pero ambos lo desmentimos y dijimos que éramos amigos. Hubo preguntas torturadoras sobre nuestros ex que fueron fáciles para mí para responder pero Jane tambaleó al responderlas. Eso y que además había estado bebiendo.

Demetri estaba esperando en la entrada con su cita. Sentí a Jane tensarse a mi lado y le di un apretón a su hombro en silenciosa señal de apoyo.

"Hola, Jane, luces increíble." Dijo tersamente. Él le dio su ultra blanca sonrisa y alisó su pelo negro.

"Demetri." Ella respondió, sus ojos moviéndose hacia la chica que tenía a su lado. Ella era una chica, literal. Me sorprendería si tuviera dieciocho. "Tú luces," Jane pausó, para buscar una palabra. "Viejo. Como un padre realmente."

Mordí mi labio para no reírme ante la expresión de horror que apareció en su cara. "Hey, Demetri, es bueno verte de nuevo." Le dije, sin ofrecer mi mano. Sabía que eso lo haría quemar un poco y complacer a Jane.

"Cullen." Respondió entre dientes. "¿Has conocido a mi novia, Renata?"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jane intercedió. "Edward no pasa su tiempo libre en jardines de infantes buscando potenciales novias, así que no, no se han conocido."

Esto iba bien. Le sonreí a Renata. "Encantado de conocerte." Ella estaba observando todo con ojos grandes y cautelosos.

"Wow. Eres Edward Cullen."

Me reí mientras deslicé un brazo por la cintura de Jane. "Sí, lo soy."

"¿Está con Jane?" Me preguntó y juro que sus ojos fueron hacia arriba y debajo de mi cuerpo con interés. Jane tragó una risa.

"Um, eso parece, ¿verdad?" Le respondí, imitando las palabras de Jane. No sabía que debía decir, pero sabía que me tenía que alejar de esta chica. Si quisiera robarle esta chica a Demetri, como Jane dijo, no sería para nada difícil.

"Las miradas pueden engañar." Ella respondió dulcemente, sonriendo a Jane.

"Claro que sí. Yo luzco como la chica sexy de al lado, o eso dicen, pero puedo pegar como una perra si tengo que hacerlo." Jane intercedió. Dios. Apreté su hombro para calmarla.

"Tenemos que entrar, pero fue un placer encontrarlos." Dije.

"El mío también." Renata respondió. Demetri estaba ocupado mirando a Jane y a su nueva novia como para decir algo. "Y Edward, de verdad me encantaría hablar más contigo alguna vez. Tal vez podamos trabajar juntos." Su voz derramaba una doble intención, yo sólo sonreí y me di vuelta, tirando a Jane conmigo antes de que pueda golpearla. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse en mi mano.

"¿Por qué me estás llevando? Déjame pegarle. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿No puede vivir con haberme quitando un hombre? ¿Ella también tiene que ir por ti? ¿Qué diablos le he hecho a ella?"

"Ella quiere lo que tú tengas. Ella no tiene el talento o la forma de entrar trabajando, así que ella va por la manera que puede, es decir, acostándose con alguien. Tú eres mejor que eso, Janie." Ella lucía un poco mortificada y comenzó a caminar conmigo en vez de luchar por volver a donde estaba su ex.

"¿Crees que se está cogiendo al productor del show?" Ella preguntó.

"No me sorprendería. Ella de alguna manera obtuvo el papel y dudo que haya sido por su actuación."

Jane rio. "Eres el mejor, Edward."

"Claro que sí. Ahora terminemos con esta noche. Ya estoy cansado."

"Yo también." Ella se detuvo cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos y me miró. "En caso de que no lo haya dicho suficientes veces, muchas gracias por esta noche, Edward. Nunca hubiera sobrevivido sin ti." Ella me abrazó y yo la abracé.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Jane. Tú lo has logrado. Puede que hubieras terminado la noche esposada, pero hubieras hecho bastante daño primero."

Ella rio y me soltó. "Hubiera valido la pena."

"Puede que todavía lo hagas. Tengo un poquito de miedo de que ella pueda violarme."

Jane rio y elegantemente se sentó en su asiento. "Yo te protegeré, Edward."

"Más te vale." Me senté y deseé por milésima vez haber traído conmigo el teléfono de Bella. La extrañaba con locura. Preferiría mil veces estar en mi cama acostado hablando con ella antes de estar evitando princesas plásticas y evitando que amigas borrachas le salten en su cara.

Xoxoxoxoox

"¡Y el ganador como estrella masculina favorita es Edward Cullen!" Hice lo mejor en parecer sorprendido y me puse de pie. Jane me besó en la mejilla y dio un apretón en mi hombro mientras me paré a aceptar mi premio. Besé a Jada en la mejilla y tomé el trofeo en la mano.

"Gracias. Es un honor ganar un premio como este porque es la gente quien paga para vernos la que vota y sin ellos, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí hoy. Me entusiasma poder ganarme la vida haciendo películas y que ustedes puedan apoyarme. No podría hacerlo sin mi equipo. Mi agente, Marcus Johns, los mejores representantes y publicistas en el negocio, Garret y Kate Steinberg, mi madre, quien me puso en este negocio en primer lugar y mi familia y amigos, quienes me mantienen a tierra siempre. También me gustaría agradecerles a los guionistas, quienes nos dan estas historias increíbles. Recientemente he aprendido el poder de las palabras y ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí de no ser por ellos. ¡Gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes!" Bella estaba en mi mente cuando mencioné a los guionistas y las palabras. Un día, le contaría eso.

Alguien gritó que me amaba y sonreí. "Yo también los amo." Saludé y tomé el trofeo para regresar a mi asiento. La noche estaba por terminar y no podía esperar. Quería regresar a casa y ver si Bella estaba por ahí. Tal vez podía hablar esta noche con ella. Tal vez podría contarle todo. La próxima vez que viniera a una premiación como esta, quería que ella estuviera a mi lado. Jane era genial, pero ella no era Bella. Era hora. No más secretos.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está toda la verdad de la noche de los PCAs. Espero que les guste el cap!<p>

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad millones de gracias! :D

Espero que tengan un lindo finde y felices pascuas para todas! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 16**

Las cosas planeadas… ¿cuál es el dicho? Bueno, mi dicho es, cuando se intenta planear algo, siempre sale cagado. ¿Regresar a casa temprano? Sí, eso no sucedió. La multitud a la salida del Staples Centre era enorme y nuestras limosinas estaban muy lejos. Para cuando llegamos a la casa de Jane y la acompañe hacia su puerta, eran las once. No sabía hasta cuán tarde Bella se quedaba despierta y no quería arriesgarme a despertarla, así que resolví decirle todo mañana por la noche.

Tenía una idea de algo que podíamos hacer juntos y que podía resultar divertido hasta que nos encontráramos. No podía invitarla a salir al cine un sábado por la noche, pero podía mirarla con ella y comentarla por teléfono. De sólo imaginarme su risa cuando miráramos _Dazed and Confused_ me hacía feliz. Además, ella sabría quién era yo y podía saber mis impresiones. Espero que le gusten. Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en mi rostro y Bella en mi mente.

La primera cosa que hice cuando desperté fue tomar el teléfono de Bella. Había recibido un mensaje de texto de ella anoche, pero me había rehusado a leerlo porque sabía que le tenía que responder y no quería despertarla.

_Promesas, promesas. No voy a dejar de seguir siendo atrevida y en estos momentos mis nalgas permanecen puramente blancas e intocables. ¿Quieres tocarlas? Ambos conocemos esa respuesta. Espero con ansias mi castigo y prometo hacer lo que sea para ganármelo. Adiós, Edward._

Y mi verga inmediatamente se puso dura. Atrevida era la palabra perfecta para mi chica.

**Buenos días para ti, chica atrevida. Ocho días más y tendré mis manos sobre tus nalgas. Definitivamente sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. Te estás ganando tu castigo de una manera muy impresionante.**

Se lo envíe y me masturbé en la ducha mientras esperaba su respuesta. Debería preguntarle cuales eran sus horarios así sabría cuando estaría en clase, para atacarla por sorpresa. Tal vez debería bajar el tono de mis mensajes, para que supiera que no era todo sexo. Honestamente la extrañaba.

**¿Estás ocupada, hermosa? Me preguntaba si me concedías el honor de ser mi cita el sábado a la noche. Estaba pensando que podíamos mirar una película juntos por teléfono. Podemos ver alguna en la cual alguien recibe nalgadas como tú recibirás pronto.**

Okey, no lo había bajado demasiado de tono. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba a Bella de una manera impresionante.

_Lo siento, tengo una cita el sábado por la noche. Supongo que le tendrás que pedir a alguien más._

¿Qué? ¿Estaba bromeando? No había ninguna carita sonriente. Tal vez tenía planes con Rose o Alice, ¿pero por qué quería que le pidiera a alguien más? No había nadie más. Sólo ella.

**Bueno, si estás ocupada con las chicas o algo, ¿qué te parece el viernes por la noche?**

Parecía que habían pasado años antes que ella respondiera.

_Dije que tenía una cita, no planes con las chicas. Estoy segura que tú estás más que familiarizado con el concepto de cita. Vestirte bien, salir por la noche a la cuidad con una hermosa mujer, o un hombre apuesto. Una cita._

Miré el teléfono por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Ella tenía una cita. Con un tipo. Pero pensé… seguro, no habíamos llegado a términos sobre si éramos una pareja o algo similar. ¿Cómo podríamos serlo? No nos habíamos conocido. Pero yo creí que ella me quería. ¿La había enojado por no hablarle anoche? Malditos premios. Nunca debí haber ido.

**Oh. Bueno, yo pensé que…** Hice una cara y borré el mensaje. ¿Qué podía enviar que no sonara patético? La iba a llamar. ¿Y si no respondía? Entonces le enviaría mensajes hasta que lo hiciera. No me gustaba esta mierda de las citas, para nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había podido esperar hasta resolver qué éramos?

Apreté su número y coloqué el celular en mi oído. Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Mierda, ella no iba a responderme.

"Hola." Su voz era fría y nada que ver a la de la mujer con la cual había estado hablando dos noches atrás.

"¿Bella? Soy Edward."

Ella rio, pero no era la risa sexy y divertida que esperaba oír. Era corta y dura. "Sé quien eres."

No, no lo sabes. Tal vez ese es nuestro problema. ¿Me hubieras esperado si supieras quién soy?

"Estoy confundido." Le dije, porque honestamente, lo estaba. Había demasiados pensamientos y preguntas en mi cabeza.

"No estoy segura qué te confunde." Ella me contestó, con ese tono raro. Estaba enojada conmigo. Sólo que no sabía por qué.

"Creí que teníamos…" Me callé y pasé mis manos por mi cabello en señal de frustración. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto hablarle ahora? "Mira, Bella, quiero decir, creí que tú y yo íbamos a decidir qué éramos la próxima semana. Creo que no sé por qué…" Mierda. "Por qué saldrás con alguien más."

"¿No lo sabes, Edward?"

Esperé pero ella no dijo nada más. "No, no lo sé. Como dije, estoy confundido."

"Lo que está bien para ti está bien para mí." Ella contestó.

¿Qué significaba eso? "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir, lo sé, Edward."

¿Saber qué? ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? "¿Sabes qué, Bella?"

Ella bufó en su teléfono. "Sé quien eres, Edward Cullen, y sé donde estuviste anoche y con quién."

Mi corazón se detuvo. Ella sabía. Ella sabía quien era yo y creía que había salido con Jane y me la había cogido. ¿Por qué diablos esperé? ¿Y por qué lo sabía? Mierda. ¿A quién le importaba? Necesitaba hacer control de daños.

"Okey, así que lo sabes. Iba a prepararme para decírtelo y esperaba que lo entendieras…""

¿Entender? Por supuesto, lo entiendo, Edward. Tú eres una gran estrella de cine que necesita una novia estrella de cine. Yo te doy diversión mientras tú estás estancado con la perra de tu ex, pero ahora que estás en casa, tienes que vivir de la imagen. Felicitaciones para ti. No me interesa."

¿Qué? No, no, no. Nada de esa mierda importaba. ¿Imagen? "No, Bella. No estoy seguro cuando lo descubriste pero tienes que saber que todo entre nosotros fue real. Jane no es mi novia." ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba soñando? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Ella largó una risotada. "¿De verdad? Sabes, estoy diciéndome eso desde anoche, cuando te vi salir de la limosina y sostener su mano y pasar su brazo alrededor de ella y sostenerla tan fuerte. Casi me lo creo. Pero luego las cámaras tomaron ese pequeño momento tan íntimo que ustedes dos tuvieron y vi la mirada en tu rostro, Edward." ¿Momento, qué momento? ¿Qué mirada? "No puedes decirme que no la amas."

Bueno, por supuesto que la amaba, pero no de una manera romántica. Ella era sólo Jane. "¡Bella, no es así! Mira, ayúdame un poquito aquí. Mi mente no puede comprender todo. Cuando… ¿cómo lo supiste?"

Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado del teléfono y temí que me hubiera colgado. Ella rio fríamente de nuevo. "Ah, ¿para qué molestarme en pretender? Debería habértelo dicho hace tiempo y alejarte. Tal vez si lo hubiera dicho, no estaría doliendo tanto."

Mi corazón dolía de sólo pensar que la había lastimado. Lo que debía de haber pensado cuando me vio caminando con Jane por la alfombra roja. Ella debe haber pensado que era igual al imbécil de su ex. "Bella…"

"Siempre lo supe, Edward." Su tono era más suave y más triste.

Eso… eso no era posible. "¿Siempre supiste qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo?"

"¿Recuerdas el día que comenzamos a hablar?"

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y era difícil concentrarme. Las palabras "lo supe" hacían eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez. "Sí."

"La noche anterior estuviste en Letterman y le dijiste que jugabas WWF. Alice decidió buscarte. Ella eligió un nombre que sabía que no te encontraría y yo decidí buscarte también."

Pero… Dios. No podía ser. "¿Eres una acosadora?"

Ella rio de nuevo. "No estoy acampando afuera de tu puta casa, Edward. No soy una acosadora. Sabía mucho de ti. Leía tus entrevistas. Sólo pensé en intentar con tu dibujo animado favorito y tu número favorito y funcionó."

Sí, eso no era ser acosadora. Mierda. Esto no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Despertaría pronto y descubriría que todo estaba bien y que Bella era la chica que creí que era, no una fan que quería conocerme para… ¿qué, exactamente?

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías encontrarme? ¿Qué pensabas ganar de mí? ¿Tú qué? ¿Querías que me enamorara de ti? ¿Reírte sobre mí con tus amigas? ¿Venderle información a la prensa? ¿Qué, Bella?" Mis palabras salieron fuertes y enojadas.

"Sólo quería conocerte." Ella respondió tímidamente.

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme duramente. "Bueno, supongo que tuviste tu deseo."

"Sí, supongo que sí."

¿Quién era ella? ¿Era alguna clase de show? ¿Estudiaba todas las cosas que me gustaban y luego me daba las respuestas perfectas? ¿Qué más había descubierto? ¿La contraseña de mi cuenta bancaria? Esto era tan jodido.

"Espero haber superado tus expectativas."

Ella rio de nuevo. "Las excediste, por un tiempo. Ahora ya no. No sé por qué pensé que esto iba a ser diferente a lo de Tyler."

Que se vaya todo a la mierda. Que se vaya a la mierda ella. "¿Así que Tyler es verdadero? ¿Qué más era verdadero, Bella? ¿Nada?"

"Yo… no. Tú no darás vuelta esto a tu favor. ¿Qué pasó con lo de "nunca te engañaría, Bella"?"

No lo había hecho. Y estaría maldito si iba a intentar defenderme de nuevo ante ella. "Supongo que ambos somos mentirosos."

Hubo un grito ahogado del otro lado de la línea y me sentí mal al escuchar el dolor que había causado en ella, excepto que no sabía quien era ella. Mi Bella no era real.

"Supongo." Su voz era triste y tenía ganas de reconfortarla, pero no iba a hacerlo. Ella no se merecía eso de mí ahora.

"Parece que no hay más nada que decir. Si vas a la prensa con algo de esto…" Kate la mataría. Y a mi también.

Otra risa. "No tengo intención en hacer nada de eso."

¿Cómo si pudiera creerle? Ya no importaba. Ella haría lo que quisiera, claramente. "Bien. Diviértete en tu cita, Bella."

"Diviértete con Jane, Edward." No se cual de los dos colgó primero, pero lo hicimos. Esto era el fin. Había terminado. ¿Por qué me sentía como la mierda? No había perdido nada. Un espejismo. Una ilusión. Que se había llenado hasta el tope.

"¡MIERDA!" Grité. Tomé la lámpara de mi mesita de noche y la tiré. Eso se sentía bien. Romper algo. Tal vez debería lanzar el puto teléfono de Bella. Ya no lo necesitaría. Levanté mi mano para hacerlo y la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?" Emmet estaba en mi habitación con un arma en la mano. Miraba alrededor frenéticamente.

"¡Nada está pasando!" Le grité. "Todo está putamente bien, ¿no lo notas?"

Él me miró y bajó su arma. "¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No hay ningún intruso?"

Bufé. Había una ladrona. Una ladrona de corazones. Bella. Ve a atraparla, Emmet. "No, no hay ningún intruso. Me enojé y lancé la puta lámpara. ¡Y voy a arrojar este puto teléfono y todas las malditas cosas de esta habitación porque se siente bien romper toda esta mierda!"

"Está bien, Eddie. Me estás asustando. ¿Qué diablos sucede?"

"Nada." Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Todo fue una puta mentira, Emmet."

Él caminó hacia mí, guardando el arma detrás, en sus jeans y quitando el teléfono de mis manos. "¿Qué fue una mentira?"

Tenía que contarle. "Bella. Ella era una mentira. Cancela nuestro viaje a Washington. Eso no sucederá. O puedes decirle que lleve a su cita a la cabaña. Estoy seguro de que la pasarán genial."

Emmet me miró con recelo. "¿Qué cita? ¿Ella está saliendo con alguien más? ¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué? Porque yo fui ciegamente tonto, por eso. "Porque ella me vio con Jane anoche y cree que soy un cerdo mentiroso como su ex, supongo. Ya no importa." Mi cabeza dolía. Y mi estómago también. Y tal vez, mi corazón, pero eso era demasiado mal. No puedes tener roto el corazón por algo que nunca tuviste.

"Por supuesto que importa." Emmet sostuvo mi teléfono. "Llámala y dile que ustedes son amigos. Dile que Jane la llame para que lo confirme. Yo lo confirmaré. Vamos, Edward, no vas a perder a una chica por un simple mal entendido, ¿verdad?"

¿Simple? Esto no tenía nada de simple. "No es sólo Jane, Emmet. Ella sabía quien era yo."

Él lucía confundido, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules entrecerrados. "Okey… ¿eso que quiere decir?"

"Quiere decir que es una maldita fanática acosadora quien descubrió mi usuario de WWF y me buscó."

Emmet largó una bocanada de aire. "Mierda. ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo diablos lo logró?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Por alguna entrevista, supongo? No lo sé. El punto es que me mintió, todo este tiempo."

Él giró su cabeza. "¿Lo hizo? Quiero decir, tú tampoco le diste muchas explicaciones sobre quien eras. ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste si ella sabía quien eras tú?"

"¿Por qué haría eso, Emmet? ¿Por qué se me vendría a la mente que ella podría ser una fan, quien me quiso buscar y hacer… lo que mierda estaba tratando de hacer?"

"No lo sé, hombre. No te la agarres conmigo. Sólo estoy intentando descubrir todo esto."

Di vuelta mi almohada. "Buena suerte con eso."

"Está bien. Así que, te encontró. Ella habló contigo y a ti te gustó. Tú tenías miedo de decirle quien eras y ahora que lo descubriste no tienes razón por estarlo. ¿No es eso algo bueno?"

"¿Quién diablos sabe quien me gusta? Ella probablemente inventó todos los comentarios para impresionar a Edward Cullen. No tengo idea si todo lo que me dijo fue real."

"Y no tienes idea si no lo es." Él contestó, intentando sonar razonable y todas esas mierda. Imbécil.

"No importa. Ella mintió. Probablemente se estuvo riendo de mí todo este tiempo, mientras yo le contaba lo de Irina y sobre mi adolescencia nerd y todo lo demás." El sexo. Dios. ¿Y si había guardado todo y lo iba a explotar? La Bella que conocía no haría nada como eso, pero la Bella que conocía no era real.

Emmet me miró. "Nunca sabrás que era lo real y que no hasta que no hables con ella."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Estoy harto de hablar, Em. Ella tiene una cita el sábado a la noche y yo tengo… bueno, lo descubriré. Podemos salir el sábado a la noche."

Emmet rio. "Sí, ¿quieres conseguirte alguna mujer caliente en un bar, volver a su casa y cogerla toda la noche?"

No. No quería. Pero me encogí de hombros. "Tal vez."

Él se levantó de mi cama y guardó en su bolsillo el celular de Bella. Tal vez lo iba a devolver. De verdad ya no lo necesitaba. "Tú no estás remotamente convencido, Edward. No sé a cual de los dos crees que estás engañando."

Engañando o no, tenía que hacer algo más que tirar mierda, ¿verdad? "Estaré listo para ese entonces."

Él sonrió. "No estás ni cerca de estar listo. ¿Por qué no vas al gimnasio y trabajas un poco en esa agresión? Traeré unas cervezas y tendremos una noche de hombres esta noche."

Moler a palos a Alec sonaba divertido, en realidad. El resto, eh, pero él era un buen hermano y yo de seguro no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"Está bien." Emmet se detuvo en mi puerta y sonrió. "Todo estará bien, hermanito. Yo me encargaré de ello."

"¿Siempre protector, Em? De verdad lo aprecio, pero no creo que haya nada que puedas hacer por mí ahora."

Él murmuró algo y se fue. Me levanté de mi cama, tomé mis llaves y mi verdadero celular. El otro celular no tenía uso, por lo menos no ahora. Mierda.

"Em, no la llames ni nada."

"¿Qué?" Él caminó hacia el pasillo mientras yo salía de mi habitación.

"Tú tomaste el teléfono de Bella. No la llames ni intentes arreglarlo. No hay arreglo, ¿okey?"

"Oh, sólo lo tomé para ver si podía devolverlo o conseguir un nuevo número o algo." Sus ojos no tenían malicia, como su sonrisa. No confiaba en él.

"En serio, Em, no quiero que la llames."

Él levantó su mano derecha. "Lo juro por la ira de mamá que no llamaré a tu chica."

Le hice una cara mala. "Ella no es mi chica. Y te tomaré la palabra en lo de la ira de mamá."

Él sonrió." Deberías. Mamá es aterradora. Ahora lleva tu culo al gimnasio. Golpea a Alec."

Eso sonaba muy bien. Todavía le debía por haber arruinado mi última chance de tener sexo telefónico. Tal vez debería agradecerle. No es como si una vez más hubiera hecho más daño. Ella ya conocía demasiado.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Em."

"Claro que sí, Edward." Él saludó y me dirigí hacia la cochera. Nada como un buen entrenamiento para ordenar mis pensamientos. Necesitaba algo porque mis preguntas estaban volando por mi mente. Por lo menos ahora sabía por qué ella había sido tan paciente, por qué no me había presionado para que le enviara una foto o preguntado por qué no lo había hecho. Ella ya sabía todo. Había estado tan agradecido de que ella no me estaba presionando que nunca me molesté en preguntármelo. Fui un estúpido.

Estacioné en el gimnasio y salí del auto. Alec debería de estar controlándome porque sacó su cabeza fuera de la puerta. "¡Cullen! ¿Volviste por más castigo?"

Asentí. "Tráelo, Alec."

Su mano me pegó fuertemente en la espalda pero esta vez no me molesté. "Bueno, bueno, veamos que tienes."

Xoxoxoxo

Emmet había estado en lo cierto. Mi entrenamiento me había ayudado a calmarme, de alguna manera. Mi mente seguía pensando, pero por lo menos no me sentía destructivo. Conduje hasta casa y me detuve en seco cuando vi la belleza que me estaba esperando.

"¡Santa mierda!" Era una Hennessey Venom GT negra esperándome en la puerta. Estacioné el Jag y caminé alrededor. Mi hermano llegó y me sonrió.

"¿Te gusta mi bebé?"

"Es hermosa. ¿Cuándo diablos la conseguiste?"

"La ordené especialmente hace una semana. El soborno la trajo aquí en una semana en vez de cuatro, El dinero habla, hermanito." El dinero hablaba y ese auto gritaba dinero.

"¿Acaso lo compré?"

Él rio. "No. Esta es toda mía. Tú tendrás que conseguirte la tuya."

"Déjame conducirla." Le rogué. ¿Qué mejor manera de quitar a Bella de mi mente que viendo cuán rápido iba este bebé a 200 MPH?

"Cierto. Tal vez haga eso luego del berrinche que hiciste esta mañana. Lo siento, hermano. Podemos conducir mañana. Esta noche, beberemos."

"¿Lo haremos?" Le pregunté.

"Las cervezas están en la nevera, la carne se está marinando y he conseguido cada película buena de Stallone, Schwarzenegger y Bruce Willis."

Sonreí por primera vez en el día. "Gracias, Em."

"¿Para que son los hermanos mayores? Ahora ve a ducharte, No te quiero sudado en mi bebé." Él la miraba como si fuera una mujer sexy. De alguna manera, ella lo era, y no le mentiría a él como alguna mujer que no debe ser nombrada.

"Okey. Me asearé."

"Encenderé la barbacoa. Toma una cerveza cuando termines."

"Lo haré." Confiaba en que mi hermano cuidaría de mí. Él siempre estaba de mi lado.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Déjame llamara, Em. Necesito saber si ella salió con él."

"No, Edward." Él estaba un poco borroso, pero logré golpear su pecho. Eso le pasaba por ser tan grande.

"Sólo quiero saber si ella ya está con otro tipo. Merezco saber eso."

"Claro que sí. Excepto que tú dijiste que ya no te importaba." Él me recordó.

"No me importa. Sólo estoy curioso." Curioso por saber si otro tipo está tocando su bonito cabello marrón, sintiendo lo suave que es. Apuesto a que es súper suave.

"Eres un mentiroso de mierda." Él me dijo. "Tiempo de dormir."

"Cama. Quiero ir a la cama con Bella, Em. Iba a ser tan bueno. Tú ni siquiera sabes lo bueno que hubiéramos sido. Ahora yo tampoco lo sabré. Mierda, esto apesta. ¿Por qué tenía que conocerme? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser Joe Smith?"

"Porque Joe Smith es aburrido. Tú puedes estar con ella, pero eres testarudo."

"Ella es testaruda. No necesito estar con ella. ¿Sabías eso, Em? Yo no. Hubiera estado bien sólo salir con ella porque yo pensaba que ella era genial. Ella es inteligente, Em. Supongo que eso es probablemente cierto, ¿verdad? Tú no puedes fingir ser inteligente como ella lo es."

"Estoy seguro que ella es muy inteligente." Él tomó mi brazo y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

"Ella lo tendría que ser para encontrarme. Tal vez sea una agente de la CIA que hackeó mi sistema."

"Encuentro eso sumamente difícil."

"Tú no sabes. Ella podría ser como ese chico de _Die Hard 4_ que hacía toda esa mierda desde el sótano de su mamá."

"Es cierto, pero ella es mucho más bonita que ese chico."

"Ella es bonita. Hermosa. Tan hermosa. Quiero sentir su piel, Em."

"Eres un pervertido, Eddie."

Caí en mi cama y lo miré con cara mala. "No es así, Emmet. Sólo quiero tocarla. Sostener su mano. Toda esa mierda romántica. Nunca antes me había importado toda esa mierda romántica. No me acostaría con ella para probarlo."

"Eso es muy caballeroso de ti, Edward."

"Yo soy un caballero. ¿Y si no fuera ella? Tal vez me envió una imagen de alguien más. ¿Por qué son todas mentiras, Emmet?"

"Tú no sabes si lo son."

"No, pero eso parecen." Enterré mi rostro en la almohada. "Llamémosla." Ella quería escuchar sobre mí cuando estuviera borracho. Ella lo había dicho.

"Más tarde. Vayamos a dormir."

"Okey. La extraño. La verdadera ella. No la que pretendía ser."

"Sé que lo haces. Todo estará bien."

"Okey. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

Mi puerta se cerró y le pegué a mi almohada. "Espero que no estés con ningún perdedor, Bella." Esa fue mi último pensamiento consciente.

Xoxoxoxo

"¡Despierta, bella durmiente!" Gruñí ante la alegre voz de mi hermano.

"Em, vete."

"Has estado durmiendo por diez horas. Levanta tu culo perezoso de la cama. Necesitamos revisar el auto."

¿Auto? El Venom. ¡Sí! Me senté y me reí al mismo tiempo. "Luces como mierda. Ve a ducharte, comeremos y comenzaremos nuestro viaje."

Eso funcionaba. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no pensar en Bella mientras me duchaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a pensar en ella que me fue difícil, pero lo logré. Al menos no me había excitado. Por supuesto, eso era porque me preguntaba si ella se había acostado con ese imbécil. No era como si mi Bella hiciera eso, pero ya había establecido que no la conocía. Y no me importaba. Así que eso era todo.

Emmet me alcanzó una bolsa de Mc Donald's. "Ve a la cuidad, Eddie."

Me reí. Él me conocía bien. Cuando tomaba, al día siguiente necesitaba algo grasoso. Comí mis papas fritas y mi Big Mac y me sentí mucho mejor.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Sí, gracias por llevarme contigo, Emmet."

"No lo hubiera concebido de otra manera." Entramos a la cochera y nos metimos en el auto. El cuero negro se ajustó a mi culo y el olor a auto nuevo me invadió.

"¡Hagámoslo!" Emmet abrió la cochera y salió a la calle. Condujo tranquilamente por nuestro vecindario. "Iremos por la autopista así puedo estrenarla un poquito más."

Me reí mientras me colocaba mis gafas de sol. "Tendrás una multa."

"Conseguiré deshacerme de ella." Él me dijo con una sonrisa de confianza. Nos metimos en la US 101 y él la llevó a 70 millas por hora. "Iremos por la I-5 y luego estaré pronto para dejarla ir."

Me encogí de hombros. "El tráfico apestará."

"Lo manejaré, Eddie."

Rápidamente estuvimos en la I-5 dirigiéndonos hacia el norte. Sonreí. "Te dije que el tráfico iba a estar molesto."

"Aquí abajo, seguro. Aceleraré más cuando estemos más al norte."

¿Huh? "¿Cuán lejos piensas ir? Tengo entrenamiento con Alec en una hora."

"No, no lo tienes." Él se desvió hacia la izquierda y aceleró.

"¿Sí? ¿Tú le dirás que no iré?"

"No, ¿pero que podrá hacer al respecto?" Él me sonrió.

"Patear mi culo cuando regrese."

"Bueno, tendrás un poco de tiempo para prepararte para eso." Él se rio solo mientras se desvió de nuevo y comenzamos a mezclarnos en el tráfico. Emmet era un conductor talentoso y ni siquiera me puse nervioso cuando se puso entre dos autos a muy poca distancia entre ellos.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde iremos?"

"A Seattle." Él respondió.

¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Emmet lo secuestro! Jajajaj ese era su plan con Rose. Para las que tienen curiosidad por conocer el nuevo bebé de Emmet, aquí les dejo el link:<p>

http :/ .com/ 2010 / 03 / hennessey_venom_gt-1_500 .jpg

Tienen que quitar los espacios :)

Espero que les guste! Miiiiiiiiles de gracias por sus reviews! Espero que este capítulo les aplaque un poco la intriga del martes :) Decidí subir este porque no quiero dejar esta historia atrasada, y si subía otro cap de WWF me iba a quedar más atrasada :(

Miiiiles de besos! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :D


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers Outtake<strong>

**EmPOV**

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Nunca había visto a mi hermano así por nada. Ni por una chica, ni por trabajo, ni por nada. Edward era un tipo calmo la mayoría del tiempo, pero hoy había perdido el control y me asustaba. Pensé que estaba siendo atacado cuando escuché el vidrio romperse y los gritos. Nada como eso me había asustado antes.

El teléfono estaba allí, llamándome. Sería fácil llamarla y preguntarle. Pero juré que no lo iba a hacer y yo cumplo con mi palabra. Y mucho menos cuando la ira de mamá estaba en la mesa. Nunca debí haber accedido a no llamar.

Esto apestaba. Esto oficialmente apestaba. Mi hermano tenía el corazón roto, tal vez por una buena razón, tal vez no, pero nunca lo sabría hasta que no hablara con su chica. ¿Por qué lo tuvo que haber buscado? ¿Por qué le tuvo que decir que lo había hecho? Mierda, si no le hubiera dado ese mensaje de Jane no estaríamos en este lío y él seguiría feliz y enamorado. Sí, sí, ese chico está enamorado. Él podía negarlo hasta que su cara se tornara azul, pero yo sabía lo que veía.

¿Debería cancelar nuestro viaje? No quería hacerlo. Tal vez debería seguir con la reservación y ver si las cosas funcionaban antes. Aunque, mi hermano era testarudo, así que no sabía si iba a ceder. Podía molestarlo hasta que lo hiciera. Tal vez podría emborracharlo esta noche. Así sería más susceptible a las sugerencias. Ese era un plan.

Tenía que ir a buscar mi nuevo auto. Finalmente había llegado y no podía esperar a estrenarla. Tal vez ella podría alegrar a Edward. No era como si todos los días pudiera conducir un Henessey Venom GT. Él no iba a conducirla, pero podría llevarlo a dar un paseo. Por lo menos eso lo haría sonreír.

El ringtone del teléfono me detuvo en seco. No era mi celular. Era el de Edward. Bella, el teléfono de Edward. Y sonaba con _Brown Eyed Girl_. Bufé. Seguro, él no estaba enamorado de ella. Era un tonto cegado.

Lo tomé y contesté con voz entrecortada. Hey, no había roto mi promesa. No la había llamado. Ella me había llamado a mí. Era algo completamente diferente.

"Escucha y escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. ¡Cuando ponga mis manos en ti, voy a transformar tu linda cara en un pulpo! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerla llorar? ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué clase de persona es Bella?" No, no lo sabía, pero quien sea que estuviera hablando sonaba bastante feroz.

"Espera, yo…"

"No me interrumpas, imbécil. Rompiste el corazón de mi mejor amiga. A ella de verdad le importabas. TÚ, no Edward Cullen. ¿Qué tenía de malo que te hubiera buscado? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrarte? Ella te encontró y le gustaste y la hacías sonreír. Sé que ella te advirtió sobre mí y te digo que debes temer. Haré que mi misión en la vida sea hacerte miserable si no te disculpas con ella en la próxima hora. No quieres cruzarte conmigo, Cullen. Tengo un bisturí y mucho temperamento."

No, ciertamente no quería hacerlo. Pero quería ver quien era esta feroz criatura. Estaba sudando y ni siquiera me estaba amenazando a mí.

"No soy Edward. Soy su hermano, Emmet." Escuché su grito ahogado del otro lado de la línea. "Tomé su teléfono porque lo iba a estallar contra la pared tal como hizo con su lámpara y Dios sabe qué otra cosa más. ¿Qué diablos le hizo tu amiga?"

"¿Qué hizo ELLA? ¿Qué hizo ÉL? ¡Él llevó a esa zorra a los premios y dejó que se pasar toda la noche encima de él, luego le envía mensajes sexys a Bella y le pregunta si quiere ver una película con él el sábado a la noche! ¿Qué clase de idiota que juega a dos puntas hace eso?"

Nadie llamaba idiota a mi hermano. Nadie menos yo. No me importaba quien era esta chica. "Escucha, Chica Gritona, Jane no es una zorra y mi hermano no la llevó como una cita. Ella es una de sus mejores amigas y le acaban de romper el corazón. Ella necesitaba alguien que la acompañara al show donde su ex iba a estar con su última modelo. Edward estaba siendo el buen tipo que siempre es y tu chica lo atacó, ¡y luego suelta eso que es incluso peor! ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a él?" Mierda, me estaba enojando.

"¿Sólo amigos?" Ella preguntó, su voz volviendo a un tono más normal. Y qué clase de voz era. Sexy.

"Sí."

"¿Entonces por qué le dijeron que no lo eran?"

¿Quién diablos sabía? "¿Cuándo se lo dijo? ¿Antes o después que anunciara que sabía todo?"

Hubo una pausa. "Después, creo."

"Ahí lo tienes, entonces. Él estaba enojado con ella y le mintió."

"Bueno… él sigue siendo un imbécil por haberla hecho llorar."

Me reí. Esta chica tenía pelotas. "Tal vez. Pero no puedes llamarlo así. Lo haré, si es necesario. Dime, ¿a tu chica le gusta de verdad?"

"Sí. Ella me dijo varias veces que le gustaba quien quiera que sea, incluso si no era Edward Cullen."

Esto era bueno. Esto era muy bueno. "¿Y actuó como si fuera otra persona por él? ¿Actuó y mintió y dijo cosas que ella pensó que le gustarían?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que…?" Ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo pero la corté. No era yo quien pensaba eso. Era él. Y era yo quien tenía que convencerlo que las cosas eran diferentes.

"No la conozco. No te conozco a ti. Sólo sé que mi hermano está muy molesto y tu amiga es la razón. Entiendo que eres protectora con tu amiga. De seguro entiendes por qué soy protector con él. Él es…" Me callé, inseguro de querer decir lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Él es qué? Y mi nombre es Rose, por cierto."

Rose. Espinosa y hermosa. Apuesto a que el nombre encajaba. Apuesto que tenía espinas. Espero ver la belleza. Suerte que me gustaba un poquito el dolor. "Encantado de conocerte, Rose. Desearía que fueran bajo otras circunstancias."

"Guarda tus encantos para alguien lo suficientemente estúpido." Sonreí. Funcionaba con quien yo quisiera que funcionara. Había vuelto estúpidas a muchas chicas en mi tiempo, pero al menos ellas se iban satisfechas. "¿Él es qué?"

Está bien. "Él está un poco solitario. No cree que lo sé, pero lo sé. Su vida es muy estructurada y monótona y preocupada. Él no va a fiestas porque no quiere rumores y fotos por todos lados. Él no se acuesta con chicas al azar por la misma razón. Él dejó entrar a tu amiga porque ella no sabía quien era. Eso era muy liberador para él. Él podía ser él sin preocuparse por su imagen." A él también le importaba esa mierda. Tenía que hacerlo. Gracias a Dios a mí no me importaba.

"Ella también está sola, Emmet. Le rompieron el corazón de la peor manera el otoño pasado y se ha encerrado desde entonces. Ella finalmente lo dejó entrar y luego él… me enoja demasiado verla herida de nuevo. Y no sé como arreglarlo."

Tenía que reírme. "Yo también estaba intentando saber cómo arreglarlo por Edward. Si tu amiga de verdad le gusta…"

"Sí, lo hace. Creo que esto será peor que la situación de Tyler, porque ella estuvo cerrada durante tanto tiempo."

"¿Qué diablos, entonces esto es por una cita? Edward estaba diciendo tonterías sobre ella saliendo con alguien más y haciendo su vida. Él piensa que a ella no le importa, que ella sólo quería tener prensa por conocer una celebridad."

"¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Por qué ella haría eso? La cita… es con este tipo que ni siquiera le gusta. Ella la hizo sin que yo supiera, porque sabía que yo no se lo iba a permitir. Ella lo hizo anoche luego de que lo vio con Jane y que todo explotó."

"¿Entonces, ella no va saltando de tipo en tipo?" Tenía que asegurarme. No iba a arriesgar por segunda vez el corazón de mi hermano.

"¡No! Ella tal vez ni vaya. Ya está pensando en eso. El tipo es lindo pero es demasiado aburrido."

"Eso es bueno para nuestro propósito."

"¿Y cuál es nuestro propósito?" Ella preguntó.

"Mira, si estos chicos quieren estar juntos, tú y yo claramente tenemos que sacarle sus cabezas de sus culos. A tu chica le gusta mi hermano."

"¿Le gusta? Ella está enamorada de él, aunque no lo admita."

"¡Exactamente! Y él la ama, aunque él crea que no la puede amar porque todavía no la conoció. Le expliqué que así funcionamos los Cullen, pero él no entiende."

"¿Qué estás balbuceando?" Ella demandó.

"Nada. Confía en mí cuando digo que ella es la única."

"Okey. ¿Entonces qué hacemos? No tengo mucho tiempo. Voy a llevar a Bella a almorzar para que despeje su mente."

"Nosotros no haremos nada. Yo me haré cargo. Él estará en contacto con ella para el fin de esta semana. Te lo garantizo."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo harás que él la contacte?"

Tenía una muy buena idea. Todo se basaba en ir a probar mi nuevo auto. ¿Por qué no poner un par de millas en ella? "Sólo confía en mí."

Ella rio. "¿Por qué debería hacer eso?"

"Porque soy la única persona que te puede ayudar."

Ella hizo un sonido de frustración. "Está bien. Pero si no haces nada para el domingo a la noche, voy a hacer mis propios planes los cuales incluyen ir a LA y patear el culo de tu hermano."

Tenía que reírme. "Pagaría por ver eso."

"No tengo duda que lo harías."

Sonreí. "Espero con ansias conocerte, Rose. Creo que pasaremos un bien tiempo."

Ella rio. "Sé todo sobre los buenos tiempos, Emmet Cullen. No soy una de tus zorras. Preocúpate por tu hermano, no por mí."

Era increíble. Hablaría con ella pronto. "Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez. Nos vemos pronto, Rose."

"¿Qué quieres decir con nos vemos pronto?" Ella se apresuró a decir.

No me molesté en contestarle. Terminé la llamada y me levanté. Había mucho para hacer. Necesitaba ir a buscar mi auto, conectar el GPS, empacar las maletas para los dos y conseguir comida de hombre y cerveza. Iba a arreglar la desordenada vida amorosa de mi hermano y tal vez, si esta Rose era tan caliente como sonaba, divertirme un poco mientras lo hacía. Emmet Cullen al rescate.

* * *

><p>Y esta es la otra parte del plan! La versión de Emmet :) Qué haríamos sin él, no lo sé. Jajajaja.<p>

Muuuuuuuuuuuchiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad, no me canso de agradecérselos. Me encanta leerlos y de a poquito voy contestando todos :)

Que pasen un lindo fin de semana! Miiiiles de besoos!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 18**

Él me estaba jodiendo. Tenía que estarlo. "Emmet deja de bromear y da vuelta el auto."

Emmet me ignoró y aceleró el auto. "No estoy bromeando. Vamos a Seattle."

Esto no podía estar pasando. "Em, lo digo en serio. Deja de joderme y da vuelta el auto."

"No puedo hacerlo, hermanito. Necesitas hablar con tu chica."

¿Por qué estaba sudando? No estaba tan caliente. "Emmet, esto no es gracioso. No necesito hablar con ella. Está terminado. Ella me mintió."

Él me miró. No podía ver sus ojos gracias a sus gafas de sol, pero su cara se mantenía dura. "¿Sobre que te mintió?"

¿Qué era esto? "Sobre no decirme que sabía quien era, primero."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Él pasó un camión y aceleró aun más. "¿Alguna vez le preguntaste si sabía quien eras?"

"Bueno, no, pero…"

"Okey, entonces no mintió."

Maldición. Él estaba tratando de ser técnico cuando yo tenía el corazón roto. "Sabes lo que quiero decir, Emmet. Ella siempre supo quien era y me dejo creer que no lo sabía. Tal vez eso no es mentir según tu definición, pero para mí sí lo es."

Emmet se encogió de hombros. "Okey, tal vez lo hizo. Pero si te lo hubiera dicho desde el comienzo, ¿qué hubieras hecho?"

Él no mostraba signos de dar vuelta. "La hubiera ignorado." Era la verdad. Si hubiera sabido que era una acosadora, no hubiera jugado con ella, y mucho menos hablar como lo hice.

"¡Exactamente!" Gritó en señal de triunfo.

"¿Exactamente qué, imbécil? Llévame a casa."

"No. Ella no te dijo que sabía quien eras porque temía que salieras corriendo, lo cual admitiste que hubieras hecho. ¿Qué otra opción tenía si quería conocerte?"

¿Opción? ¿Qué carajos iba a saber? "Bueno, si lo hubiera presentado de una buena manera, tal vez…"

"Eres un maldito mentiroso, hermanito. Lo hubieras tomado para otro lado y ambos lo sabemos. Ella lo sabía."

"¡Porque ella es una acosadora!" Grité. Dolía cada vez que lo decía y pensaba. Mi Bella no era mía para nada.

"Ella no es una acosadora. Es una fan que quería conocerte. Lo hizo. Le gustaste. A ti te gusto. Fin de la historia."

Suspiré. "Sí, es el fin de la historia porque mintió y además ya tenía novio."

Él me señaló. "Eso no lo sabes. Sabes que tenía una cita. Eso no es lo mismo que tener novio."

Pero podría serlo, porque si la verdadera ella era como la que yo conocía, él haría lo que fuera por tenerla. Dios, mi mente estaba por todas partes. ¿Qué me había hecho Bella?

"Es bastante parecido."

"No, no lo es. Sé que de hecho, ella no arregló la cita hasta después que te vio con Jane. Ella no tiene interés en ese tipo y solo irá porque cree que estás saliendo con Jane, lo cual tú no hiciste nada más que decirle que era cierto."

Abrí mi boca para defenderme cuando me di cuenta de algo. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Él no dijo nada y aceleró de nuevo. Íbamos a más de cien y estaba seguro de que los policías aparecerían en cualquier momento. "Emmet, te hice una pregunta. ¿La llamaste? ¿Luego de que lo juraste por la ira de mamá? ¡Estás tan muerto!"

Él bufó. "No la llamé. Su amiga te llamó."

¿Amiga? Oh, mierda, la aterradora. "¿Rose?"

Él sonrió. "Sí, Rose. ¡Es picante! Suena demasiado caliente, Edward. No puedo esperar a conocerla. Aunque deberías alejarte cuando lo hagamos. Ella te amenazó con toda clase de maneras para hacerte daño a ti, a tu cara bonita y a otras partes esenciales de tu cuerpo."

Mierda. Tal vez Bella no había mentido sobre ella. "Bella dijo que era aterradora." Estaba muy curioso, no podía evitarlo. "¿Qué dijo?"

Él rio. "¿Luego de llamarte varios nombres y amenazar tu hombría? Que le gustabas a Bella, de verdad, y me dijo varias veces que no le importaba si tú eras el Edward que estaba buscando o no."

Sentí algo de esperanza en mí y traté de apartarla. "Eso es fácil de decir cuando ya sabía que me tenía."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No lo supo desde siempre, idiota. Tú le enviaste pistas cuando hablabas con ella. ¿De que hablaban?"

Demasiadas cosas. Cosas que rondaban por mi mente una y otra vez. Cosas que podrían arruinar mi carrera si ella iba con la prensa.

"De temprano supo que yo estaba en Europa y que mi ex viajaba conmigo y que me había avergonzado, públicamente."

Él bufó. "Bueno, estoy seguro que toda esa mierda se solidificó cuando todos los medios cubrieron el anuncio de la boda de Irina."

Tenía un sabor amargo en mi boca. "Sí."

"¿Pero hablaron por varios días y ella seguía igual, verdad?"

"Coqueteos, mucho doble sentido, es dulce… ella fue muchas cosas, Emmet. Probablemente cosas que sabía que me gustaban basadas en las entrevistas que di y esas cosas. No conozco a la Bella real."

"Eso es todo. No sabes si no la conoces." Sacudí mi cabeza intentando que su enunciado tenga sentido. "Tal vez ella es exactamente esa chica. Rose dice que lo es."

Lo miré. "Ella es su mejor amiga, ¿qué más podía decir?"

"Tal vez. Puedo decirte que esa chica quería matarte, y si ama a su amiga tanto, es porque debe valer algo."

Por supuesto que valía algo. Ella era increíble. Tal vez. Mierda. No lo sabía. "Escucha, llévame a casa y pensaré en llamarla. No voy a ir allí para verla salir con algún imbécil."

"Es un viaje de dieciocho horas. Si calculé bien, debemos de llegar allí con bastante tiempo de sobra para detenerla para que salga con ese imbécil, incluso con tiempo para dormir. Me quedé despierto mucho tiempo anoche cuidando tu culo borracho, quien, en caso de que no lo recuerdes, lo único que quería era hablar con tu chica."

Lo recordaba. ¿Sobre que eran las verdades borrachas? "Emmet, no me voy a aparecer en su puerta. No sé donde vive, por una cosa o por otra…"

"Puedo manejar eso." Él quitó su celular de su bolsillo e hizo una llamada. "Hey, ¿cuál es tu dirección?"

Dios, la estaba llamando. Intenté tomar su teléfono instintivamente y fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que instintivamente quería tomarlo.

"Te dije que lo estaba manejando. Ahora dame tu dirección, Rose."

Oh, genial, era su amiga aterradora.

"No sé por qué estás discutiendo conmigo. Lo tengo bajo control. No, no te lo estoy diciendo para que puedas sorprenderte como ella. Se llama negación. Te prometo que ella tendrá algo antes de que salga con el tipo aburrido."

Apreté mis dientes ante el pensamiento de Bella saliendo con alguien que no era yo. ¿Por qué me importaba? Había terminado con ella. En parte. Quiero decir, puede que la llame porque Emmet me obligue. Podría aguantar una llamada telefónica y ser más civil esta vez. Ella estaría calma sobre el asunto de Jane y yo estaría calmo sobre el tema del acoso y podríamos hablar como adultos y llegar a un acuerdo para que no fuera corriendo con la prensa. Eso era todo. Una última vez para escuchar su dulce y sexy voz. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Dije que yo me haría cargo. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?" ¿Tal vez porque eres un imbécil que secuestra a su hermano? Tal vez debería decirle eso. No quiero que ella me pegue.

"No estaba intentando colgarte, tenía mucha mierda que planear. ¿Me darás tu dirección o tengo que trabajar para ello?" Hizo una pausa y una mueca. "¿Ahí, era tan difícil?" Él rio. "Te daré duro, chica espinosa." Otra risa. "Sí, porque tienes púas. No te preocupes, me gusta." Rio de nuevo. "Me gusta un poco de dolor." Dios, mi hermano era asqueroso. "Tráelo, sexy. Espero con ansias. Hablamos pronto." Colgó de nuevo.

"¿De verdad estabas coqueteando con la amiga de Bella?" Demandé. Ella iba a matarme. Espera, no me importaba. Sí, lo hacía. Maldición.

"Sí. Te dije, es caliente. Lo sabía desde antes de hablar con ella pero ahora lo sé totalmente. Ella es segura y sexy y no puedo esperar a conocerla. Grita mucho pero estoy segura de que puedo callarla." Él sonrió y programó la dirección en el GPS.

"Maldición, Emmet. ¡No iremos a Washington para que te puedas acostar con la amiga de Bella!"

"No, iremos a Washington para que puedas hablar con Bella. Conocer a su amiga es sólo un bonus que tengo por cuidar tan bien a mi hermanito menor."

"Seguro, imbécil."

"Me lastimas, Edward." Emmet puso su mano en el pecho dramáticamente.

Te lastimaré si no das vuelta este auto. Tengo bastantes cosas con que lidiar." Tenía dos guiones que necesitaba leer antes de mi reunión con Marcus, necesitaba tocar base con Kate y asegurarme de que toda la mierda de los PCA estuviera controlada, teníamos… sonreí. "Sabes, Em, si vamos a Washington no hay manera de que estemos el domingo cenando con mamá y papá."

"Mierda." Murmuró y juro que se puso blanco.

"Creo que llamaré a mamá y le diré que me estás secuestrando y que no podremos ir a cenar. Apuesto a que entenderá."

Ahora era él quien estaba sudando. "Ella lo entenderá, eventualmente."

"Seguro." Saqué mi teléfono y le sonreí. "¿Debería llamarla, entonces?"

Quiso tomar mi teléfono, pero lo cambié a mi mano derecha para que no pudiera tomarlo. "Toma la próxima salida." No dijo nada pero aceleró y pasó tres vías. Suspiré. Había ganado. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué me agradeces?" Preguntó. Condujo hacia la salida y siguió de largo. "Estoy jodiendo contigo, Edward. No daremos la vuelta."

"Está bien, entonces llamaré a mamá."

"Llámala." Se hacía el que no le importaba. Eso estaba bien. No tenía problemas en llamarla. Yo no iba a ser el que arruinaría la cena. Busqué su número y la llamé.

"¡Hola, mi dulce niño! ¿Cómo estás?"

"No tan bien. He sido secuestrado." Emmet abrió su boca y quiso tomar el teléfono. "Mira el camino, imbécil."

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Quién te secuestró? ¿Cuántos son? Déjame hablar con ellos. ¡Nadie toca a mi hijo! ¡Enviaré a los más aterradores hijos de puta que han visto si tocan un cabello de tu cabeza!" Ella sonaba asustada pero muy, muy, muy enojada. Mierda.

"Mamá. Fue Emmet quien me secuestró. Cálmate."

"¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso? ¡Ya estaba lista para llamar al FBI y algunos matones!" ¿Matones? Dios. Por supuesto que mi madre conocía matones.

"No estaba tratando de asustarte. Estaba intentando asustar a Emmet para que me llevara a casa."

Ella suspiró. "¿Por qué te está secuestrando?"

"Um." Mierda. No lo había pensado muy bien. El imbécil de mi hermano se estaba riendo porque sabía que le tenía que explicar. Maldición. ¿Por qué no le podía obligar que me llevara de regreso a casa como cuando éramos niños?

"Estoy esperando, Edward." Podía escuchar sus uñas golpeando el escritorio.

"Bueno, verás, hay una chica…"

"Oh, ¿lo hay?" Su voz subió y sonaba contenta. "¿Qué chica?"

"Su nombre es Bella. Ella no es de la industria."

"Bien. Cuéntame sobre ella."

Mierda. "¿No podemos hablar de ellos luego de que obligues a Emmet a que me lleve a casa?"

"No. Decidiré lo que hacer con Emmet luego de que me cuentes la historia."

Mierda. "Bella vive en Washington."

"¿El estado o la capital?" Preguntó.

"El estado. Emmet me está llevando allí contra mi voluntad."

"¿Por qué?" Ella sonaba poco interesada pero sabía que no era el caso.

"Porque ella y yo peleamos y él cree que debemos hablarlo en persona."

"Pon tu teléfono en altavoz." Ahí era donde quería ir. Tiempo de tomar a Emmet. Lo hice y le sonreí.

"¿Emmet?"

"Hola, mamá." Él sonaba tranquilo y nervioso.

"No me digas, hola mamá. ¿Por qué estás llevando a tu hermano a Washington por una chica?"

Él me sonrió. "Porque ella es la indicada, mamá. No lo quiere admitir, pero sé que lo es."

Hubo un grito ahogado del otro lado del teléfono. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Diablos, sí! Deberías ver su rostro cuando habla de ella." Le hice una mueca. "Él está putamente perdido por ella, mamá."

"¡Lenguaje!" Ella gritó y Emmet hizo una mueca como si lo hubiera abofeteado, lo cual ella hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en el auto.

"Lo siento, ma."

"¿Crees que no sé que me dices ma cuando estás en problemas? Creo que descubrí eso en estos veintiséis años, Emmet."

Le sonreí. "¡Edward!" Salté.

"¿Sí, mamá?"

"¿Es verdad lo que dice tu hermano? ¿Estás enamorado de esta chica?"

Si. No. Estuve. No lo sé. "Yo… yo pensé que estaba, pero es complicado."

"El amor puede serlo. Cuéntame sobre ella."

"No nos hemos conocido." Me estaba desesperando porque era claro que mamá no le iba a decir a Emmet que diera vuelta. "Sólo la conozco a través del celular y la computadora."

"Mmm. Bueno, en estos días y a estas edades parece ser bastante común. ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

Suspiré. "Veintidós. Está estudiando para ser profesora. Por lo menos eso dice."

"Okey, ¿qué sucedió entre ustedes dos que requirió que tu hermano te secuestre y te lleve a Washington?"

"Sí, compre un auto putamente genial y…"

"¡Emmet Matthew Cullen, te avisé sobre el lenguaje!" Él hizo una mueca de dolor de nuevo.

"Lo siento, ma."

"Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde." Me reí. Estaba en graves problemas. "Edward, cuéntame todo."

Y lo hice. Le conté sobre cómo hablar con Bella me ayudó a sobrevivir la horrenda promoción y cuánto habíamos hablado por teléfono y luego cuando descubrí que ella siempre supo quien era yo y lo molesta que estaba sobre Jane y su cita el sábado. Dejé de lado los comentarios sexuales en las charlas. Había cosas que nunca compartiría con mi madre.

"Entonces, tú te guardaste algo y ella también, ¿es correcto?"

Suspiré. "Bueno, sí, pero…"

"Sin peros. ¿Ahora estás preocupado de que no sea la chica que crees que era? ¿Qué ella tomó todo lo que sabía sobre ti y se convirtió en la chica de fantasía que tú querías tener?" Mi madre cortaba toda la mierda y decía las cosas como eran.

"Sí."

"Ya veo." ¿Qué quería decir?

"Bueno, ¿harás que Emmet me lleve a casa?"

"No. Creo que necesitas hablar con esta chica Bella."

"¡Exactamente!" Emmet gritó.

"No te pienses que eres inocente, Emmet. Tú me deberías de haber contad todo esto."

Él se encogió en su asiento. "Lo siento, ma."

"Edward, tienes que ver por ti mismo si esta chica es quien tú crees que es. Si no lo haces, siempre te lo preguntarás y eso te perseguirá por siempre. Conozco a mi chiquito." Chiquito mi culo. Me estaba tirando a los leones. "Necesitas hablar con ella. Suena como si de verdad te importa. Si no lo hiciera, no te hubiera importado que ella lo hubiera sabido desde el comienzo."

"Lo sé, mamá, pero…"

"¿Qué dije sobre los peros?" Emmet abrió su boca pero pensó que era mejor no responder. "La única manera de saber si ella no estaba mintiendo es sentarte a hablar cara a cara con ella. Siempre has sido un buen juez de carácter, dejando de lado a las ex recientes." Emmet rio y lo miré. "Habla con ella, Edward. No te matará."

Podría hacerlo. Podría matarme estar en la misma habitación que ella y no poder tocarla ni besarla ni abrazarla. Pero tal vez, si ellos tenían razón y Bella era la misma chica de la cual me había enamorado, entonces podría hacer eso también.

"Okey."

"Emmet, conduce con cuidado. Lo último que necesito es que te arresten por exceso de velocidad."

"Tengo mis juguetes, ma."

Ella rio. "Estoy segura de que sí. Llámame luego de que hables con tu chica, Edward. Espero con ansias conocerla." Emmet rio. "¿Y Emmet? Tú me compensarás por arruinar la cena familiar."

Sonreí y él frunció el ceño. "Ma…"

"Necesito un acompañante para la Gala Melon en unas semanas ya que tu padre estará fuera de la cuidad por una conferencia. Pruébate tu smoking cuando llegues a casa."

Él lucía horrorizado. "Ma, no puedo porque…" Ahora era mi turno de reír. Si había algo más que Emmet odiara más que usar traje e ir a una gala aburrida, tenía que averiguarlo.

"Irás, Emmet. Llámame el domingo, Edward. Adiós."

"Joder."

"¡Escuché eso!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Cuelga, Edward!" Me reí mientras lo hacía. "Maldito."

"Eso es lo que tienes por secuestrarme."

"Aquí estoy, entregándote a tu verdadero amor y estoy estancado con un trabajo de caridad. Me debes una grande luego de que pase todo esto."

"Cierto, te debo una por sacarme del estado contra mi voluntad."

"Si de verdad no quieres ir, llama a la policía. A lo contrario de mamá, ellos vendrán corriendo."

Miré el teléfono que tenía en mi mano y luego a mi hermano. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

"Ves, quieres ir."

Me encogí de hombros. Entre Emmet y mi madre, ya no estaba seguro de lo que quería. En realidad, no, eso era una mentira. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, dos días y hacer todo de nuevo. De vuelta a la ignorancia feliz con Bella.

"Edward." Lo miré y él se quitó las gafas de sol. "Necesitas hablar cara a cara. Sabrás que es lo real cuando estés con ella. No se pueden esconder."

Él tenía razón. No más escondidas. Quería que Bella fuera todo lo que yo creía que era y nunca lo sabría hasta que no mirara sus hermosos ojos marrones y ver lo que habían detrás de ellos.

"Está bien, Emmet. Hagámoslo."

Él se acomodó y aceleró. "No te arrepentirás."

Espero que no. Por lo menos lo sabría, de una manera u otra, si Bella era la chica para mí. "Cuenta con eso. Quiero llegar allí antes de que salga con ese imbécil."

"¡Ese es mi chico!" Él aceleró de nuevo.

Espero que pueda ser el chico de Bella cuando todo se termine. No podía pretender más que no quería ir. Mañana lo sabría de una manera u otra. "Em, ¿cancelaste la cabaña?"

Él rio. "Diablos, no. Si aun quieres que lo haga luego de esta visita, lo pensaré."

Sonreí por primera vez en el día. "¿De verdad dijo Rose que le gustaba en serio a Bella?"

Emmet puso una mano en mi hombro. "No estaríamos haciendo todo este viaje si no lo hubiera dicho."

"Está bien. Hablaré con ella y veremos."

"¡Washington, aquí vamos!"

Bella, aquí voy. Espero que estés lista. Espero que seas real. Necesito que lo seas. Te necesito.

* * *

><p>Awww, Edward es muy tierno!<p>

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que disfruten de este cap y que tengan un lindo fin de semana :)

Miles de besooooos!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 19**

"Vamos tarde." Murmuré entre dientes. Maldito mi hermano y su necesidad por la velocidad.

Él miró el reloj mientras el GPS iba diciendo las direcciones. "Ni siquiera son las siete. ¿A qué hora dijo que era su cita?" Lo miré y él rio. "Oh, sí, no sabes porque saliste corriendo como un marica."

Le pegué en el brazo y ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor. Maldito. "No estaríamos cerca de llegar tarde si no te hubieran detenido."

Él sonrió. "Hey, no me multaron, ¿verdad? Además, no es mi culpa que el detector no haga su trabajo." Hizo una mueca. "Malditos policías encubiertos."

Lo miré. "¡Una multa hubiera tomado menos tiempo que ir hasta la estación de policía y conducir a través de los obstáculos cinco malditas veces!"

Emmett hizo una mueca. "Él no creía que podía hacerlo. Tenía que probarme a mí mismo. Y yo tenía razón. Además, si hubiera tenido una multa, podría haber perdido mi licencia de conducir. Tenía que hacerlo. Si nos hubieran arrestado, no estaríamos aquí, ¿verdad?"

Tenía un punto. "¿Y tenías que dejar que el policía conduzca tu auto, en vez de hacerlo yo?" Eso era inteligente, tenía que admitirlo.

Él rio. "Te diré algo, hermanito; puedes conducir parte del camino a casa si tú y tu chica arreglan las cosas. Si arruinas mis vacaciones, te prohibiré conducirlo." Pasó su mano amorosamente por el volante.

Estaba un poco mortificado de que tendría un turno cuando regresáramos a casa. Espera. ¿Cuándo regresaríamos a casa?

"Um, Em, ¿cuál es nuestro plan aquí? Tengo una reunión con Marcus el martes."

"Bueno, eso depende de ti y de tu chica. Si hablan y se odia, lo que sinceramente dudo que suceda, regresaríamos mañana por la mañana. Si hablan y todo sale bien, podemos quedarnos una noche más y conducir todo el lunes. Sería bueno conducir por turnos, aunque conduzcas como la abuela Platt."

¡Claro que no lo hacía! "Conduzco con velocidad, idiota."

"Apenas." Él rio.

"No todos queremos que nos arresten cada dos meses."

"¡Eso no es justo! Hace casi un año que no me arrestaban. Soy prácticamente un boy scout." Él lloriqueó.

"Nunca fuiste un boy scout, Emmett." Le recordé.

Él rio. "Por supuesto que no, ¿en dónde estaría la diversión? Aunque hubiera sido genial aprender a encender el fuego sin un fósforo."

Sí, eso era lo que el mundo necesitaba, otra manera de que Emmett se metiera en problemas. "No, no sería."

"Lo que sea. Estamos aquí." Miré mientras estacionaba en el complejo de apartamentos. Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Dios, estaba nervioso. No sabía que hacer o que iba a decir cuando la viera. Sabía que tenía que mirarla a los ojos y descubrir la verdad, ¿pero qué era? ¿Nos uniría o nos separaría?

"Deja de enloquecer. Es el apartamento 214. Vamos." Emmett iba en camino y no tenía otra opción más que seguirlo. Subimos las escaleras y allí estaba. "Tu turno, chico del amor." Tragué en seco y golpeé la puerta. ¿Cuán raro era eso? Esperaba que estuviéramos a tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y no vi a nadie. "Por supuesto." Una voz sarcástica dijo. Miré hacia abajo y vi a una chica pequeña de cabello negro asomándose en la puerta. Su rostro estaba rojo, como si hubiera estado llorando. "Edward Cullen en mi puerta por fin y ni siquiera es por mí. Y estoy usando pantalones de yoga con la palabra _juicy _en mi culo. Esta semana ha sido putamente estelar."

Miré a Emmett quien estaba mirando cuidadosamente a la chica. Yo probablemente también la estaba observando. "Um, hola. ¿Está Bella aquí?"

Ella suspiró y abrió la puerta. "Ella se fue a una cita." Hice una mueca y ella sonrió. "Sí, las revanchas son juego justo, amigo. Tú fuiste a una y ella también."

"No estaba…" ¿Por qué me estaba explicando con ella? "No importa. Vámonos, Emmett."

Puso una mano en mi hombro y lo miré. Era su culpa que habíamos llegado tarde. "¿A dónde fue? ¿Cuándo regresará a casa?" Emmett preguntó.

La chica suspiró. "No lo sé. No sé nada de Bella estos días, claramente."

Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar. No podía esperar a que regresara. Tal vez ni regresara en la noche y eso me mataría.

"¡Espera!" La chica llamó. Me di vuelta y la miré. "Estoy bastante confiada de que no tardará en regresar. ¿Por qué no entran?"

Miré a Emmett quien se encogió de hombros y entró. No tenía otra opción más que seguirlo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál eres tú? No suenas como Rose." Le dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la sala. Ahí, en el centro de la mesa de café, había una fotografía de mi Bella y la chica con quien estábamos y una rubia. Emmett caminó para mirarla.

"Soy Alice." Ella murmuró, sentándose en una silla y haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá. Me senté mientras Emmett tomaba la foto.

"¿Es Rose?" Preguntó, su voz un poco más aguda.

Alice bufó. "Sí."

"Maldición." Él dijo y sacudí mi cabeza. Por supuesto que la quería.

"Ella tampoco está en casa, no sé donde está. Ni tampoco quiero saberlo."

Emmett se dio vuelta y la miró. "Parece que no sabes mucho y parece que estás bastante enojada. ¿Deberíamos irnos?"

Ella lo miró. "No, no sé demasiado. ¿Por qué no empezamos con el porqué de su visita?"

Él se sentó a mi lado. "Bueno, no parecías muy sorprendida de vernos en la puerta, así que imagino que debes saber que él está involucrado con Bella."

Ella bufó. "No lo supe hasta que vi la TV el miércoles por la noche." Hice una mueca de dolor. ¿Qué debería de haber pensado Bella, sabiendo que era yo? Por eso estaba tan fría el jueves a la mañana. Pero no podía arreglarlo, porque estaba muy enojado porque ella sabía quien era yo. Era todo tan jodido.

"Jane es sólo una amiga." Dije por milésima vez.

Alice me miró, sus ojos grises penetrándome en mi cráneo. "Bueno, hiciste un trabajo de mierda mostrándolo y le deberías de haber dicho antes. Todos estos putos secretos." Ella murmuró con enojo.

Dímelo a mí. "¡No sabía que ella sabía quien era yo! Pensé que tendría tiempo para decirle y que se acostumbrara a todo lo que abarcaba mi vida antes de que se tuviera que enfrentar a algo como eso. Ella me mintió, ¿sabes?"

Sus ojos grises brillaron de enojo. "Oh, créeme, lo sé. Ella no me contó una mierda sobre ti. Ella sabía que estaba intentando hablar contigo y nunca dijo una palabra."

Vagamente recordé que ella me había contado que Alice me había buscado también y me moví incómodamente.

"Oh, cálmate, no voy a saltar arriba tuyo. Tengo mis propios problemas." Ella me dijo con enojo.

Emmett la estaba mirando mal. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Cuál es mi problema? ¡Mi problema es que mi Edward resultó ser un chico de diecisiete años mientras mi supuesta mejor amiga se quedó con el real!" Ella hizo un gesto hacia mí. "Y ni siquiera se molestó en decir una palabra sobre eso y tuve que descubrirlo mientras ella estaba mirándolo acosar a Jane en la alfombra roja y enloqueciendo."

Hice una mueca de dolor y abrí mi boca para defenderme pero Emmett me interrumpió. "Entonces, estás celosa."

Eso claramente no era lo que Alice quería oír porque chilló y le tiró algo a él. Él lo atrapó y lo colocó en la mesa de café. Era un control remoto. "Maldición, chica, necesitas calmarte."

Respiró hondo y levantó una mano. "Okey. Tienes razón. Es un poco difícil lidiar con el hecho de que Edward Cullen está en mi sala esperando por Bella mientras el tipo de mis sueños se está probando un traje para la graduación."

Emmett largó una risotada y ella lo miró. "Lo siento, pero es un poco gracioso. ¿Buscaste a Edward, huh? ¿Qué nombre elegiste?"

No estaba para nada cómodo con esta conversación. Mis ojos fueron a la fotografía de las tres chicas. Mi Bella lucía tan feliz, sus ojos marrones brillando. Estaba bronceada y vestía un bikini, como las otras dos. Estaba increíble. Y olía bien aquí. Había caminado cerca de Alice para saber que ella no olía como vainilla y albaricoque, y no pude evitar preguntarme si ese era el aroma de Bella. ¿Y si algún tipo la estaba oliendo ahora, y se volvía loco por ella? Yo lo haría. Lo estaba.

"Steven Steele." Ella murmuró y Emmett explotó de risa.

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué diablos usaría su nombre ficticio? ¿Cuán triste sería eso? ¿Stallone usa Rambo como su usuario en WWF? Eso es increíble."

Alice lo miró como si quisiera matarlo. "Okey, fue estúpido. Pero de verdad me gustaba mi tipo y resultó ser un niño y Bella lo tiene a él." Ella me señaló de nuevo.

Emmett bufó. "Diecisiete no es un niño pequeño. A los diecisiete yo hacía cosas que podrían doblar tus dedos de los pies." Le dio su mejor sonrisa quita ropa interior pero ella parecía inmune, mirándolo con mala cara. Esta era una amiga de Bella de quien no me tendría que preocupar.

"No es justo." Sus brazos estaban cruzados contra su pecho y hacía un puchero. De verdad parecía una niña. Tal vez debería salir con ese chico.

"Tal vez no, ¿pero quién dijo que la vida era justa? Tú y mi hermano deberían estar feliz porque encontraron alguien con quien conectarse. Algunos de nosotros no tenemos tanta suerte." Sentí de nuevo la nostalgia en su tono. ¿De verdad mi hermano estaba tan solo? Parecía inconcebible.

Alice no dijo nada, pero su mirada no era tan penétrate como antes, así que tal vez era algo bueno.

"Él me mintió." Ella dijo un minuto después, y su voz sonaba triste. Era interesante que los dos estuviéramos pasando por la misma situación. ¿Y mi familia pensaba que la estaba manejando mal? ¡Mírala a ella!

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo hizo. Tú pensaste que era Edward y le gustabas. Bella le mintió a Edward por la misma razón, por eso traje su culo hasta aquí. Es tiempo de enfrentar la realidad. Parece que estás manejando mal eso."

Ella le hizo mala cara. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No puedes ir a otro lado?"

"Le estoy dando apoyo moral a mi hermano." Le respondió, aunque sus ojos volvieron a la foto que estaba mirando.

"Seguro." Ella murmuró. Me miró por un minuto y su expresión se ablandó. "Mira, Emmett, ¿por qué no vas a conseguir una habitación de hotel o algo? Necesito hablar con Edward y necesito hacerlo sola."

Él me miró y asentí. Si fuera una psicópata, igual era pequeña y podía defenderme.

"¿Estás seguro hermano?"

"Sí." Estaba curioso por saber lo que quería decirme Alice. Ella estaba bastante enojada con Bella. ¿Estaba intentando alejarme de ella? No funcionaría. Necesitaba ver a Bella y saber qué era real y qué no.

Se levantó y miró a Alice. "No hagas nada que me asegure que tenga que regresar por ti."

Ella bufó. "Como si lo fueras a hacer."

Era cierto. Emmett podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca tocaría a una chica. "Tal vez no, pero llamaría a mi madre o a su publicista y te aseguro, que no quieres que ninguna de ellas venga por tu culo."

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Lo entiendo. Vete."

Emmett se volvió a mí. "Iré a conseguir una habitación y comida. Mi teléfono estará encendido. Llámame si me necesitas."

Asentí y se fue. Ninguno de los dos habló por unos segundos. "¿Qué quieres?"

Ella suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. "Respuestas, supongo."

Me reí. "Yo también. Por eso estoy aquí."

Ella me miró de nuevo. "Te gusta Bella. De verdad debe gustarte, sino no estarías aquí."

Lo hacía. Lo hago. Maldición, era tan difícil saber lo que sentía. "Me gusta la Bella que creí que conocía. No sé si esa es la Bella verdadera o no. Por eso estoy aquí, para averiguarlo." Hice una pausa. "Mi hermano dice que la única manera de averiguarlo es si estoy con ella, así puedo ver que es real y que no."

Ella asintió. "Eso tiene sentido, supongo. No puedes conocer a alguien tan rápido para saber si es la correcta."

No sabía si eso era verdad. Sabía lo que sentía, pero no sabía si era real. "No lo sé. Estoy un poco confundido y estoy intentando descubrir todo. Creí que podía alejarme cuando descubrí que ella sabía quien era yo todo el tiempo pero la extrañaba." Tanto. Pelear con Alec me había distraído un poco, la bebida me había nublado, pero ella siempre seguía ahí.

"Yo también extraño a Jasper." Ella dijo suavemente y sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas. Mierda. No quería que ella llorara.

"Um, ¿es Jasper el falso yo?" ¿Cuán raro era decir eso?

Ella rio y se limpió las lágrimas. "Sí. Él era mi Edward."

Me acerqué. "¿Y de verdad te gustaba, a pesar de haber sido unas pocas semanas?"

Ella asintió. "Sí. Creí que él era mi alma gemela. Duele perder eso." Eso era algo que conocía muy bien.

"Bueno, ¿quién dice que tienes que perderlo? Quiero decir, estoy aquí para ver que es esta cosa con Bella, a pesar de las cosas que me guardó. Yo guardé mis propios secretos al no decirle quien era."

"Él tiene diecisiete, Edward." Ella respondió secamente. Tenía que admitir que era un poco desagradable.

"Okey, pero no siempre tendrá diecisiete. ¿Cómo lo descubriste por cierto?"

Ella comenzó a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. "¡Su madre me llamó! Ella revisó la factura y quería saber todos los mensajes de texto a mi número y asumió que era una compañera de secundaria. Me preguntó si quería ir a la graduación con él. ¿Cuán rico es eso?" Eso definitivamente era peor que mi revelación con Bella.

Miré alrededor y vi unos pañuelos en la mesa de la cocina. Me levanté, tomé la caja y se la di. "Gracias." Ella dijo.

Tal vez la situación de Bella y la mía no era tan mala, comparando. ¿Graduación? Gracias a Dios Bella no tenía diecisiete. "Okey, eso apesta." Asentí.

Ella rio más y secó sus ojos. "Tú me lo dices." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Eso es irreal. Estoy sentada en mi sala con Edward Cullen diciéndole sobre cómo mi búsqueda hacia él me llevó a un chico de diecisiete años. La vida es oficialmente rara."

Me reí. "Sí, supongo que sí." Me acomodé de nuevo. Odiaba el hecho de que me habían buscado.

"Estás muy incómodo con eso. Lo siento." Ella dijo.

"Está bien. Es raro para mí también." La miré de cerca. "No entiendo por qué querías buscarme. Por qué ambas lo hicieron. Soy solo… yo."

Ella sonrió. "Para empezar, eres caliente." Sentí mi cara enrojecer y ella rio. "Eso era todo lo que necesitaba." Cierto. Por supuesto. Ella hizo una pausa y me miró de nuevo. "De verdad le gustas a Bella. Quiero decir, a ella le importaban las cosas que se decían sobre Irina y sobre ti y se enojaba."

No sabía como sentirme sobre eso. Una parte era linda y otra parte era aterradora. "Yo…"

Alice se sentó y colocó sus piernas por debajo de ella. "No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir raro y no puedo decirte de seguro lo que quería porque me cerraron de todo esto. Parte de eso es su culpa, y la mía. Pero sí sé que le gustas. Vi su rostro cuando te vio con Jane y yo…" Ella se calló y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. "Le dije algo muy cruel y creo que fue peor. De cualquier manera, ella estaba desbastada."

Imaginarme a Bella desbastada por algo que yo había hecho, aunque haya sido inocente, me mataba. "Iba a decirle quien era yo al día siguiente." Reí sarcásticamente. "Por supuesto que ella ya sabía y en vez de hablarlo, estaba enojada conmigo por salir con Jane y yo estaba enojado con ella por haberme mentido, y las cosas explotaron."

Alice suspiró. "Entonces por eso salió con Colin." ¿Colin? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Sonaba como un tarado. Esos se llamaban Colin.

Ella debe de haber visto algo en mi expresión porque sacudió su cabeza. "No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Ella no quería ir. La única razón por la que fue eran tú y Jane."

Maldición. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Creí que estaban enojadas."

"No necesito hablar con ella para saber como se siente. Su corazón está roto y Bella no es el tipo de chicas que sale rápido. Luego de Tyler…" Con sólo oír su nombre me daban ganas de pegarle a algo. "Ella se encerró por meses. Diablos, ni siquiera yo sabía que se había abierto hasta el miércoles pasado."

"¿Él era real, entonces? ¿La engañó y embarazó a otra chica?"

Alice hizo un sonido enojado. "Sí, él era demasiado real. La rompió en mil pedazos. Si te dejó entrar, entonces eso es más de lo que ha hecho con nadie en estos ocho meses."

Y yo había arremetido contra ella. Con razones, sí, pero igual no necesitaba eso de mí. Deseé por milésima vez en el día volver el tiempo atrás, a la noche antes de los PCA's para calmar las cosas. No sabía si lo hubiera tomado bien, tampoco, pero al menos ella no estaría enojada y dolida y tal vez podríamos hablar en vez de pelear.

"No lo tomé muy bien cuando me dijo que siempre lo había sabido." Le dije a Alice.

Ella rio. "Imagino que no."

"Es que finalmente tenía a alguien a quien creía que le gustaba por quien era yo, no por el actor, y luego descubrí que había sabido. No sabía quien le gustaba o quien era ella. Si ella había descubierto mi usuario de Words, entonces podría descubrir un montón de cosas que me gustaban."

Alice me miró pensativa. "Entonces viniste aquí para averiguar si la chica quien pensaste que era es quien de verdad es." Asentí. "Bueno, no puedo decir ya que no sé nada, pero Bella no es muy buena en pretender ser alguien que no es. Es una mentirosa horrible, así que me sorprende que no te lo haya dicho antes."

Eso era un alivio. "Ella tampoco te lo dijo a ti."

Alice hizo una mueca y me pregunté si se había enojado de nuevo. "Sí, pero los signos estaban. Yo no lo estaba viendo. Estaba completamente envuelta en Jasper. Rose tenía razón en eso. Ella estaba más feliz. La vi hablando con Colin y creí que tal vez estaban saliendo. Parecía que estaba, aunque no era él con quien salía."

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños al oír su nombre. "Aparentemente lo estaba."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Unos días atrás, la empujé a que saliera con él. Ella dijo que no estaba interesada. Creo que estaba a punto de decírmelo lo de tú y ella, pero ahí fue cuando me llamó la mamá de Jasper." Luché por no sonreír, pero lo hice y ella me miró. "Ríete y no te ayudaré."

"¿Ayudarme cómo?"

Ella sonrió. "Tengo una idea. ¿Quieres saber si conocías a la Bella real?"

"Sí." Asentí.

"Bueno, le preguntaré…" Ella se calló cuando escuchó algo afuera. Corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera. "¡Sí! Está en casa." ¿Ya? Apenas eran las ocho. Alice corrió hacia mí y tiró de mi brazo. "¡Ve! Ve a su habitación." Ella señaló la puerta de mi derecha. "Sólo siéntate allí y escucha."

"Alice, no creo…" Me levanté y me empujó hacia la habitación. Para ser tan pequeña tenía mucha fuerza, me tropecé.

"No pienses, hazlo. Confía en mí." Ella me miró en súplica. "Yo también la cagué, Edward. Esto es algo que puedo hacer para ayudarla."

Me moría por ver quien era el tipo y si la estaba besando. Pero si lo hacía, probablemente me atraparían. Suspiré y me apresuré hacia su habitación. Estaba oscuro así que no podía ver mucho, y encender la luz no era una opción. La esencia a vainilla y albaricoque me asaltó. Era ella. Se me hizo agua a la boca.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y tuve que sentarme y sostenerme al borde de la cama para no salir corriendo a verla.

"Llegaste temprano a casa." La voz de Alice sonaba al borde y recé para que no la cagara. Ella dijo que le debía la tensión que había entre ella y Bella y parecía que todavía la había.

"Sí." Escuché su hermosa voz y tuve que luchar para no salir corriendo.

"¿Así que, cómo te fue?"

"¿Estás hablado conmigo de nuevo?" Escuché el mismo tono con que Bella me había hablado el otro día. Ella definitivamente estaba enojada.

"Eso parece." Respondió Alice.

Bella hizo un sonido raro. "Bueno, eso es genial, pero de verdad no estoy de humor ahora." Mierda, ella no iba a escucharla. Me paré, preparado para enfrentarla.

"Qué mal. Yo estoy de humor para hablar de todo. Creo que me lo debes luego de haberme mentido por semanas."

"¡No te mentí! Sólo que no te dije que estaba hablando con Edward. Te hubieras enojado tanto, Alice. Diablos, mira cómo te lo tomaste."

Bella sonaba triste. Quería ir con ella.

"Sé como lo tomé y lo siento. Todavía creo que te equivocaste al no decírmelo pero nunca debería haberte dicho las coas que te dije." Alice sonaba arrepentida. "¿Podrías por favor sentarte y contarme?"

Escuché un suspiro, pero debería de haberle hecho caso, ya que no vino hacia aquí. Me hundí en la cama. Finalmente estaba en la cama de Bella, pero estaba solo. Había algo muy malo en esta foto.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

Eso era todo. "Primero dime por qué estás tan temprano en casa."

"Tú sabes por qué. No quería ir en primer lugar. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Colin descubrirlo. Me dijo que podíamos terminar la noche luego de comer la entrada. Él es un gran chico y se merece algo mejor que mi no cita conmigo."

Intenté no alegrarme de que su cita se había ido a la basura, pero lo estaba.

"¿Lo besaste?" Mis manos se hicieron puños. Maldición, Alice, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

"Por supuesto que no. Acordamos quedar como amigos y él me dijo que si de verdad quería salir con él, le diría." Lo siento, Colin, no sucederá. Toma tu nombre de imbécil y busca otra chica.

"Bueno, eso está bien. Ahora, dime qué pasa con Edward."

Oí un suspiro. "Tú sabes que sucedió. Lo vi con Jane." El dolor en su voz cuando dijo Jane me llegó al corazón. Fui tan putamente estúpido.

"Sí, eso lo sé, pero dime que pasó después." Alice la estaba interrogando y moría por verla, pero no tenía idea en dónde estaba sentada y si me vería.

"Fui estúpida. Hice la cita con Colin y luego Edward me envió un mensaje de texto sobre pasar tiempo conmigo, y le dije que tenía una cita. Él me llamó y todo salió. Estaba tan enojada así que le dije que sabía que era él y él me dijo que era una acosadora y me dijo que me divirtiera en mi cita."

"¿Te llamó acosadora?" Escuché el enojo en la voz de Alice y la tristeza en la voz de Bella, me sentía como la mierda. No podía volver el tiempo atrás y probablemente lo haría de nuevo en las mismas circunstancias.

"Sí."

"Tú no eres una acosadora, Bella."

"Eso fue lo que le dije pero él no quería escucharlo. Sólo quería una oportunidad para conocerlo. No sé que hay de malo con eso." Su voz estaba rompiendo mi corazón.

"No hay nada de malo con eso. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era él?" Esa era una buena pregunta.

Escuché un suspiro tembloroso. "No estaba segura hasta que chateamos. Me dijo que su nombre era Edward antes y sospeché que estaba en lo cierto, pero no estaba segura hasta ahí."

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Alice preguntó.

"Sobre cosas que me contó de Irina. El hecho de que él estuviera en Europa. No recuerdo; Fue un montón de pequeñas cosas que lo confirmaron."

"¿Y si no hubiera sido él?" Esa era la pregunta del millón.

"No me hubiera importado, Alice. Me gustaba. Él me hacía sentir… mierda, ni siquiera sé como describirlo. Él me hacía sentir hermosa incluso antes de enviarle la foto. Él me hacía reír y me excitaba y me hacía feliz todo al mismo tiempo." Me sentí sonreír, sonreír de verdad. Ella era real. Eso era lo que necesitaba oír.

"¿Tú, no lo sé, has actuado diferente con él?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé, ¿actuaste como si fueras otra persona para que le gustaras? Tú averiguaste su nombre, así que tal vez hubieras podido averiguar a la clase de mujer perfecta para él." Tuve que contener la risa ante las preguntas de Alice. Ella de verdad estaba intentando averiguar la verdad.

"¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas?"

"Porque tú me dejaste afuera, ¿recuerdas?" Alice levantó su voz y sacudí mi cabeza. No te enojes, pequeña.

"Está bien. No. No sé la clase de persona que le gusta a Edward, Alice. Sé con quien ha salido y no me puedo comparar remotamente con ellas." Eso no era cierto. Ella era hermosa. "¿Quién más sería? Apesto al intentar ser cualquier persona. Intenté ser como Rose esta noche y Colin me descubrió y me trajo a casa."

"Tú no estabas lista." Alice le dijo.

"Lo sé. Casi lo cancelo, pero ya que Edward me odia, no tenía ninguna razón para dejar de ir. Tendré que comenzar a salir eventualmente, ¿cierto?" No, eso no es cierto. A menos que sea yo.

Alice rio. "No lo sé. Estuviste bien sin salir durante un tiempo. Tuviste a Edward Cullen."

"Lo perdí." Su voz sonaba tan triste. Necesitaba tocarla y decirle que no me había perdido. Apresúrate, Alice. No puedo esperar más.

"Tal vez. ¿Has intentado hablar con él?"

"No. Ni siquiera he mirado mi mail o Words porque sé que no habrá nada de él y me dolería ver eso. Escuchar sobre él ha sido la cúspide de mi día, incluso si sólo intercambiábamos un par de palabras."

Yo también siento lo mismo, Bella. Maldición, debería haber jugado algo mientras mi hermano estaba conduciendo. Como ella, no quería ver nada de los recuerdos felices, antes de saber toda la verdad.

"Bueno, si de verdad te gusta, deberías intentar hablar con él. Explícale que te gusta, con o sin fama."

Bella rio y fue la misma risa que escuché a través del teléfono. Esa risa que nunca debería reír. "Tú no lo escuchaste, Alice. Él me odia. Cree que soy una acosadora. Él creyó que había inventado a Tyler. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

Bella, ¿no lo sabes? La gente me hace eso. La mierda que la gente intenta, no tú. Gracias a Dios, tú no.

"La gente hace cosas locas para conocer a sus enamorados. Míranos a nosotras." Le dijo Alice. "Le estaba enviando mensajes de texto sexuales a un adolescente."

¿Le estaba enviando mensajes de texto sexuales? Con razón había echado a Emmett. Si hubiera escuchado eso hubiera muerto de la risa.

"¿Has hablado con él?"

"No. Iba a hacerlo el miércoles, pero…"

"Sí, pero…" Bella dijo despacito.

"Siento lo que dije. Estaba herida pero no había excusa para ello. Rose tenía razón sobre mí."

"Yo también lo siento. Tú nunca podrías haber descubierto que estaba hablando con Edward. Debería habértelo contado la mañana siguiente que envié mi primera palabra."

"Tal vez, pero igual hubiera seguido convencida de que tenía al Edward correcto. StevenSteele, ¿cuán estúpida fui?"

Bella rio. "Podrías haber estado en lo correcto."

"No. Tú merecías encontrarlo. Lo siento. Estaba demasiado celosa y tan enojada, Bella." No podía escuchar pero parecía que las lágrimas aparecían de nuevo. Esto apestaba.

"Está bien, Alice. Debí habértelo contado pronto. Siento que te hayas enterado de la manera en que lo hiciste."

"No más secretos, ¿okey?"

"Okey."

"Te amo, sabes. Eres mi hermana."

"Yo también te amo." ¿Estaba celoso de que Bella le dijera eso a su amiga? Sí, lo estaba.

"Creo que voy a llamar a Jasper. Es tiempo de que hable con él. Y es tiempo de que tú hables con Edward. Tú lo encontraste cuando nadie más lo hizo y te garantizo que no fuimos las dos únicas personas que lo buscaron. Creo que ustedes merecen estar juntos." Creo que sí.

Bella rio. "¿Hablaste con mi padre o algo? Él me dijo que evitarlo no era la respuesta."

"No, pero Charlie es un tipo inteligente."

"Sí. ¡Oh, por Dios, no te he contado! Aparentemente Sue Clearwater está viviendo con él."

Alice largó un chillido que hirió mis orejas. "¿Qué? ¿Charlie tiene novia? ¡Eso lo tengo que ver!"

"Sí, me llamó para ver si iba a ir para las vacaciones de primavera." La voz de Bella ya no parecía contenta. No, no vayas a casa. Ve conmigo.

Escuché un suspiro. "¿Irás?"

"No lo sé. Supuestamente iba a ir a una cabaña en Mt. Rainier con Edward, pero eso obviamente no va a suceder, así que… ¿tal vez? Le dije a papá que le confirmaría."

"Bueno, me parece que primero deberías hablar con Edward y luego hacer planes. Las vacaciones de primaveras son en menos de una semana."

"Lo sé. Veremos. Voy a cambiarme y a quedarme en mi habitación por un rato, creo."

"Suena justo." Junté valentía. En cualquier minuto estaría aquí y no sabía que hacer. Sabía lo que quería hacer. Quería abrazarla y tocarla y confirmar que era real. Ella estaba tan cerca y tan lejos.

"¿Oh y Bella?"

"¿Sí?" Su voz se hacía más cerca, como si estuviera al lado de la puerta.

"Edward no es nada como Tyler. Siento haber dicho eso. Necesitas hablar con él." Sus palabras me alegraban. Yo no era nada como ese imbécil y la trataría bien si tuviera la chance.

"Gracias, Alice. Lo pensaré."

Me senté y vi su silueta contra la puerta. Encendió la luz y ahí estaba, usando un vestido negro que acentuaban sus hermosas curvas y mostraban esas piernas sexys. Estaba increíble. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se detuvo cuando me vio.

"¿Edward?" Esto era todo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el caaaaap! :D Miiiiiiiiiles de besooos y muchiiiisimas gracias por sus reviewss!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 20**

Ella cambió de peso en su pie, y yo me paré, dudoso. Le rogaba a Dios que no se fuera a desmayar. No era la primera vez en mi vida que sucedía, pero no quería que pasara de nuevo. No quería igualarla a ella con la otra parte de mi vida. Ella era una fan, sí, pero era mucho más que eso. Esperaba.

"Está pasando." Mierda. No reacciones como una fan, por favor, Bella. Tu charla con Alice me demostró que puedes ser diferente. Por favor, se diferente.

Ella cerró sus ojos y los refregó. "Estoy teniendo una crisis mental. He perdido la cabeza. Era cuestión de tiempo."

Me reí. No pude evitarlo. Ella aun me hacía reír en tiempos inapropiados. Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró. "¿Es real?" Demandó.

No pude reírme de ella esta vez. Di un paso hacia ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿La abrazaba? ¿La besaba? ¿Estrechaba su mano? No sabía. Todo había cambiado dos días atrás y aun quería hacer las cosas que había soñado, pero ahora teníamos demasiado de que hablar. Me conformé con alejarle un mechón de cabello de su rostro, mis dedos rozando su mejilla izquierda. Ese, ese pequeño toque, me dio una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y ahora me sentía desestabilizado.

"Hola, Bella."

Ella suspiró y puso su mano donde había estado mi dedo.

"De verdad estás aquí." Asentí y ella alzó su mano hacia mí con duda. Me quedé quieto mientras su mano tocaba mi pecho. Ella me dio un golpecito ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo de que yo fuera un fantasma o algo así. "Esto no puede ser real. Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? Voy a despertarme en la mañana y todo va a apestar de nuevo."

Mi mano cubrió la suya. No había tenido el pensamiento consciente de tocarla, sólo había sucedido. Y se sentía bien. Quería seguir haciéndolo. "De verdad espero que ese no sea el caso."

Ella parpadeó varias veces, esos hermosos ojos marrones. Su mano todavía estaba en mi pecho y la mía cubría la suya. "¿Qué, por qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella preguntó suavemente. Vi que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y no pude evitarlo así que la acerqué a mí. Su fragancia, esa maldita combinación de vainilla y albaricoque mezclada con otra esencia dulce que era toda ella y yo respiraba su aire. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y se acomodó en mi pecho, murmurando "eres real" una y otra vez.

Moví mis manos hacia su espalda, sosteniéndola mientras respiraba su esencia. Besé su cabeza, sus suaves rizos haciendo cosquillas en mi rostro. Esta no era el primer encuentro que yo había imaginado, o el primer beso que había planeado, pero nada de lo que había sucedido entre Bella y yo era lo que pudiera considerarse normal, ¿así que por qué debería serlo nuestro primer encuentro? Se sentía bien tenerla en mis brazos.

"Bella, bebé, por favor no llores. Creo que no puedo soportarlo." Ella dio un paso atrás, aun sosteniéndome por la cintura. Sequé un par de lágrimas y Dios, era suave. Su piel era increíble y no quería hacer nada más que tocar y besar cada centímetro de ella. Cada parte de mí moría por hacerlo y tenía el presentimiento de que ella me dejaría, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ahora. Había demasiado por hablar. Si hacía el amor con ella, y joder esperaba poder hacerlo, no quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Le pregunté.

Ella me soltó y refregó su cara. "Creo que deberíamos, ¿huh?" Ella se sentó en la cama y yo miré alrededor. Tal vez debería sentarme en su silla de escritorio o algo así. No quería alejarme de ella pero no estaba seguro si podría dejar de tocarla si estaba cerca de ella. Ella hizo una seña a la cama e inmediatamente me senté a su lado y tomé su mano entre la mía. No podía evitarlo, claramente. Sabía que iba a ser malo estar alrededor de ella, pero no sabía que tendría deseos de tocarla todo el tiempo. Tal vez, como ella, necesitaba saber que era real.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella preguntó.

La pregunta del millón. "Mi hermano condujo hasta aquí." Sus ojos se agrandaron y ella miró alrededor. Reí. "Él está consiguiendo una habitación en el hotel y comida y esas cosas. Tengo que llamarlo pronto."

"Cierto. ¿Um, por qué viniste? Quiero decir, no es que esté enojada porque lo hayas hecho o algo por el estilo, porque no lo estoy. Estoy…" Ella cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, luciendo resuelta. "Lo siento." Ella quitó su mano de la mía y se puso de pie. "Probablemente estés aquí para asegurarte de que no vaya a la prensa." ¿Qué? No. Sacudí mi cabeza pero ella siguió, como lo había hecho el jueves.

"No lo haré. No voy a herirte, Edward. De verdad siento tanto haberlo hecho. Nunca le diría a nadie las cosas que hablamos." Ella caminaba alrededor de la habitación y se detuvo para quitarse sus zapatos. Ahí estaban esos adorables dedos que había visto en la foto que me había enviado. Quería besarlos.

"Okey, quiero decir, le conté a Rose algunas cosas, pero nada demasiado malo así que no irá con la prensa." Ella hizo una cara. "Bueno, sí, puede que vaya porque está bastante molesta contigo por haberme llamado acosadora. Pero yo no le permitiré. Por lo general ella me escucha. Excepto que esta vez no lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Ella se giró y me miró. "¿Te llamó? ¿Hizo que vinieras?"

Ella era verdaderamente fascinante. Ver cómo trabajaba su mente era un trato. Esperaba ver mucho más de su extraño proceso mental.

Levanté mis manos en derrota. "¿Bella por favor, podrías sentarte? Me estás mareando." Ella suspiró y lo hizo. Levanté mi mano y ella enseguida colocó la suya en la mía. Se sentía mejor si la tocaba. Era raro pero cierto.

"No estoy aquí porque estoy preocupado de que vayas a la prensa." Ella abrió su boca pero usé mi mano libre para poner un dedo sobre su boca. "Mi turno ahora, ¿está bien? Tú me hiciste varias preguntas y me gustaría responderlas." Finalmente estaba tocando sus labios, ¿y tenía que ser para silenciarla? Era tan injusto. Ella asintió.

"Primero lo primero, estoy aquí porque necesitamos hablar, cara a cara. No más mentiras, no más secretos, no más malentendidos. ¿Eso funciona para ti?" Moví mi dedo fuera de sus labios, aunque sin ganas.

"Sí."

"Bien." Le sonreí y ella a mí. "Sí, Rose llamó." Ella comenzó a abrir su boca pero me apresuré. "Pero no habló conmigo. Habló con mi hermano. Aparentemente los dos hablaron sobre nosotros y determinaron que nosotros teníamos que hablar. Mi hermano me hizo entrar al auto con la excusa de que iba a probarlo y luego me dijo a dónde vendríamos."

"Así que tú no querías venir." Ella dijo suavemente.

Apreté su mano. "Al principio, no." Lo pensé por un segundo. "Bueno, al principio no lo quería admitir. Podía haber peleado con él, o llamado a la policía, pero no lo hice porque gran parte de mí quería verte."

"¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó. "Creí que tú me odiabas."

Como si eso fuera posible. "Quería hacerlo." Admití, sin enorgullecerme de eso. Aunque quería decirle la verdad. No más secretos, no más mentiras. "Lo intenté. Lancé algunas cosas cuando terminamos nuestra charla, fui y cagué a palos a Alec, bebí… ninguna de esas cosas te sacaron de mi mente. Lo que de verdad quería era volver el tiempo atrás un día o dos y seguir en la ignorancia."

Ella rio y fue hermoso verla y oírla en persona. "Sí, yo también pensé eso."

"Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber. Alice te preguntó muchas de ellas."

"¿Así que escuchaste todo eso?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí. Fue un poco hostil al comienzo, pero luego decidió que quería ayudarme, mejorar las cosas entre los dos."

Ella arrugó su cara. Era muy linda y quería besarla. Tenía que evitar eso por ahora. "¿Ella te contó eso?" Bella sonaba sorprendida.

Me reí. "Bueno, sí. No puedo decir que yo seguí todo, pero sé que encontró a un chico de diecisiete años que pensó que era yo y tú no le dijiste que tenías al verdadero yo y luego todo explotó." La miré intensamente. "Ella me contó que te dijo muchas cosas hirientes y que quería intentar compensarlo al hacerte todas esas preguntas para mí."

Bella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo largó. "Wow. Esto es… no puedo hacer que mi cabeza lo comprenda. Voy a una cita con el tipo incorrecto y llego a casa encontrándome con el correcto sentado en mi habitación y a mi compañera de apartamento quien parecía que me odiaba me perdonó y posiblemente me estaba ayudando."

"Sí, de verdad ha sido un día extraño." Miré hacia el piso e hice la siguiente pregunta. "¿Estás segura que él es el tipo incorrecto? Quiero decir, escuché lo que le dijiste a Alice pero… ¿no te gusta?"

Sentí que tardó horas en contestar, pero en realidad fueron segundos. "Sí, estoy segura. Él es bueno, pero no es…" Ella se calló. "Tú." Ella dijo suavemente. Gracias a Dios. Necesitaba verla diciendo eso, aunque ella se lo haya dicho a Alice.

De repente ella quitó de nuevo su mano de la mía y quise tomarla de nuevo. Ella fue más rápida que yo, cruzando sus manos. "Eso no importa, ¿cierto? Lo olvidé. Tú tienes a Jane. Yo… ¿por qué… por qué estás aquí?" Ella lucía confundida. No podía culparla. Yo también le había mentido.

"Bella, no tengo a Jane. Nunca la tuve. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo. Su novio la dejó y necesitaba alguien con quien caminar por la alfombra roja para no parecer patética y sola." Suspiré. "Ella sabe todo de ti. Hablamos de ti en la limosina, pero ella estaba bebiendo y las preguntas la enojaron así que dijo algo estúpido."

Bella lucía esperanzadora, pero parecía que aun no terminaba de creerme. "¿Qué hay con la manera en que la tocabas?" Maldita fotografía. Emmett me había hecho buscarla y lucía así, tenía que admitirlo.

"Ella lo había visto con su nueva y más joven chica. Yo sólo estaba intentando apoyarla, diciéndole que ella valía un millón de veces más que todas esas chicas y que él se arrepentiría de haberla dejado ir. Jane es genial, Bella, pero ella no es genial para mí. Ella es como mi hermana."

"¿Lo es?" Una sonrisa tímida se asomó por sus labios y asentí. "Pero tú dijiste…"

Me encogí de hombros. "Creo que ambos dijimos cosas que no queríamos. Estaba muy molesto porque me habías escondido algo tan grande y quería herirte como tú me habías herido."

Ella giró y su rodilla derecha estaba tocando mi izquierda. Estaba enojado por usar jeans ya que no podía sentir su piel. "Siento haberte herido, Edward. Esa nunca fue mi intención."

Sabía eso ahora. "Lo sé. Pero lamento tener que preguntarte, ¿qué era lo que querías? Quiero decir, dijiste que querías conocerme. ¿Eso era todo?" Me alegraba notar que no había ninguna fotografía mía en su habitación. De verdad me hubiera asustado.

Ella colocó su mano en mi rodilla y yo la cubrí con la mía. Se sentía bien tocarla. "Honestamente, nunca me permití pensar más allá de encontrarte, al comienzo. Había oído que tú jugabas WWF; Alice anunció que te iba a buscar y yo también decidí intentarlo. Tenía un enamoramiento por ti, obviamente, pero nunca pensé que te encontraría. Cuando tú me respondiste, sonabas tan lindo y real y gracioso, y quería más de ti."

Eso era algo con lo que me podía identificar. "¿Cuánto más?"

Ella rio nerviosamente. "No puedo decir que había planeado en que nosotros tuviéramos sexo telefónico y estar aquí juntos y sólo… soñé un poquito, Edward. Eso es lo que la gente hace con las personas famosas, ¿sabes? Nos imaginamos que si tan sólo tuviéramos una oportunidad de conocerlos, a ellos les gustaríamos como nosotros a ellos."

Me moví incómodamente ante eso y ella apretó mi rodilla. Me concentré en su mano e intenté no imaginarla yendo a mejores lugares. No era productivo y no era necesario ahora.

"Eso te molesta. Lo entiendo. Quiero que sepas que lo que me escuchaste decirle a Alice es cierto. La mayoría del tiempo me olvidaba que tú eras tú. Tú sólo eras mi Edward y me encantaba hablar contigo. Tenía períodos de tiempo donde recordaba quien eras y me preguntaba qué diablos habías visto en mí, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me dejaba llevar y a ti parecía gustarte."

"Lo hacía." Su cara decayó. Mierda, no en tiempo pasado. "De verdad me gustas, Bella." Más que me gustas, creo, pero necesitamos tiempo para lidiar con todo antes de concentrarme en eso. Toqué su mejilla de nuevo y esos lindos ojos me miraron con cautela.

"Voy a intentar explicar por qué me molestó tanto que lo supieras todo el tiempo." Era difícil no hablar de esto sin sonar como un niñito rico y malcriado, pero esperaba que ella me entendiera. Ella me había entendido antes.

"Okey." Ella asintió. Apreté su mano de nuevo.

"He sido famoso desde los dieciocho, Bella. Antes de eso, era el chico nerd del cual te conté. Pasé de ser un don nadie a ser alguien de la noche a la mañana. Las chicas aparecían de todos lados. Fui lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que ellas no estaban interesadas en el chico que le gustaban las caricaturas y la ciencia ficción. Lo ignoré al comienzo." Hice una mueca ante el recuerdo. "Era joven, era rico y las chicas me deseaban. Traté de disfrutarlo."

Ella rio. "Imagino que sí."

Le sonreí. "Envejecí rápidamente. No podía invitar a una chica a ver la última película de ciencia ficción conmigo. Ellas querían salir y ser vistas conmigo. No les importaba las cosas que me interesaban, sólo querían ir al mejor club o restaurante de moda, ¿sabes?" Ella asintió. "No me llevó mucho tiempo dejar de salir. Tuve un par de relaciones que estuvieron bien, pero todas las demás fueron un show. Irina…" Me reí ante la expresión en su rostro.

"Eres linda."

"Lo siento, es que odio que te haya lastimado de esa forma."

Me encogí de hombros. "Honestamente, ella no lo hizo, en retrospectiva. Parecía que lo había hecho, en ese tiempo, pero mi orgullo estuvo más herido que mi corazón. Ella era mejor en ese juego que la mayoría de ellas y pretendió estar interesadas en las mismas cosas que yo, o al menos me escuchaba y hablaba sobre ellas, pero todas eran mentiras." Tomé aire y le di toda la verdad. "Puedo decirte que lo que pasó contigo el jueves me hirió más de lo que Irina me hizo."

Bella dio un grito ahogado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Por favor, bebé, no llores. No estoy diciendo esto para herirte." Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos cuidadosamente, esperando que me entendiera. "Estoy diciendo esto para que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí. Tres semanas contigo valieron mucho más que seis meses con ella. Me dolió demasiado pensar que me había equivocado contigo."

"Nunca te equivocaste, lo juro. Me encantó todo lo que pude conocer de ti." ¿Encantaba? ¿En tiempo pasado? ¿Presente? La palabra me llenaba de calor. "El hecho de que hayas sido un poco nerd y que me lo admitiste, tu amor por las caricaturas y por las películas clásicas, el miedo a tu mamá…" Hice una mueca de dolor y ella rio. "Todo eso y mucho más."

"Lo sé, por eso dolió tanto perderte." Ella cerró sus ojos y acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares. "Por eso no pude dejar de pensar en ti y porqué no peleé contra mi hermano cuando me trajo hasta aquí. Quería, no, quiero que las cosas sean como antes. Si pueden serlo."

Ella me miró y mordió su labio y puedo decir que fue la cosa más sexy que vi en mi vida. Recé para que mi verga no se me pare, pero sabía que con Bella eso sucedía en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Crees que puedan serlo?"

Me reí y toqué su labio con mi pulgar derecho. "No he podido quitar mis manos de ti desde que entraste a esta habitación. Tuve que luchar las ganas de besarte una docena de veces. Creo que pueden estarlo."

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa real, como las de las fotografías que me había enviado. Aun con su rostro un poco rojo, por haber llorado, era por lejos la mujer más hermosa que había visto. "¿Tú quieres besarme?"

Bufé. "Por supuesto. He pensado en besarte un millón de veces antes de conocernos y ahora que estoy aquí en la misma habitación contigo. Eres hermosa, estás usando un vestido sexy, hueles increíble y tu piel es muy suave. Si no estuviera seguro de que no voy a ser capaz de detenerme, ya lo hubiera hecho."

Ella lamió sus labios y sentí que mi verga comenzaba a pararse. No se necesitaba mucho con ella. "¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"Porque nunca podré detenerme."

"Entonces no te detengas." Mierda, iba a matarme.

"Tengo que terminar primero." Ella lucía decepcionada pero asintió. "Mi vida no es fácil, Bella. Van a haber premieres y alfombras rojas y rumores a todos lados a los que vaya. Sé que tuviste una razón para reaccionar por lo de Jane. Debería haberte dicho que iba a estar con una amiga mujer, pero nunca pensé que supieras quien era yo así que no lo hice. Me han dicho varias personas que fui un estúpido por no habértelo dicho antes. Honestamente nunca pensé que iba a ser un problema."

Ella miró su falda. "Debería haberte escuchado antes de saltar y asumir lo peor." Levanté su mentón y ella sonrió con tristeza. "Daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y no atacarte de la manera en que lo hice. Es muy difícil para mí creer que tú quieres estar con alguien como yo cuando estás rodeado de gente como Jane e Irina."

El imbécil de su ex había hecho un trabajo de mierda con su autoestima y me molestaba. "Bella, creo que eres increíble. Vales miles de Irinas y odio que crees que no."

Ella suspiró e intentó sonreír. "Es difícil para mí no pensar en eso, Edward. Tyler me cagó, demasiado. Lo intenté, en un principio, decir que no era nada pero las preguntas y las respuestas de Jane y la manera en que la tocabas…"

"Ella estaba borracha y molesta, Bella. Estaba intentando que no hiciera nada estúpido, como quitarse su zapato y clavárselo a Demetri. Créeme, esa es una de las opciones que estaba considerando."

Bella rio. "Apuesto que sí. Yo también pensé en varias cosas para hacerle a Tyler en el correr de los meses. Dolió. Estaba intentando convencerme de que no estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo y Rose me estaba hablando, luego Alice nos escuchó hablando y todo explotó. Creí las cosas que ella estaba diciendo, sobre cómo no podía mantener interesado a un tipo como Tyler, y mucho menos a un tipo como tú, y ahí enloquecí. Llamé a Colin e hice la cita sin pensar." La miré ante la mención de su nombre y ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

"Iba a cancelarla, pero luego me desperté a la mañana y vi todos esos sitios web y esas imágenes y me enojé de nuevo. Luego tú me enviaste el mensaje de texto, muy tierno, preguntándome por la cita del sábado a la noche luego de que yo pensé que tú estabas con ella y perdí todo de nuevo. No debí haber hecho eso. No debí haber contestado el teléfono hasta que pudiera hablar contigo como una persona decente y no una loca poseída."

"Tú me tiraste con todo." Admití. "No entendía por qué ibas a salir con alguien más cuando estábamos intentando descifrar esto que nos estaba pasando. Luego me dijiste lo de Jane y todo lo que podía pensar era en tratar de explicarlo para que pudieras perdonarme. Cuando me dijiste que tú me habías buscado, ahí fue cuando perdí mi temperamento."

"Lo siento, Edward. Siento tanto haberte dicho eso. Tenía que decírtelo, lo sabía, y planeaba hacerlo antes de conocernos. No quería que tú vinieras aquí con eso entre nosotros. Creí que tal vez tú te irías cuando lo descubrieras, pero esperaba que no lo hicieras. Aunque no había planeado en decírtelo luego de acusarte de que me estabas engañando y decirte que tenía una cita."

Me reí. "Ciertamente eso no ayudó, pero admito que nunca me lo hubiera tomado para bien. Hubiera necesitado tiempo para pensarlo y preguntarme qué era real y que no. Me gustaría pensar que no hubiera perdido mi temperamento si me lo hubieras dicho de otra manera, pero creo que lo hubiera hecho. Significaba tanto para mí que te gustaba la persona que soy, no el actor."

Ella lucía triste. "Lo hago. Sé que puedes no creerme esto, pero de verdad lo hago. No sabía que eras tú hasta que chateamos, y ya me gustabas. Tus palabras…" Ella se calló y sonrió. "Podías entenderme con una o dos oraciones. Nadie nunca ha hecho eso. Eres tan gracioso e inteligente e ingenioso. Una vez dijiste que querías guardar todos los mensajes de Words, bueno, yo lo hice. Tomé fotos de ellos."

Ella se sonrojó y era hermosa contra su cremosa piel. Y no había mentido. Se sonrojaba toda. Su pecho estaba de un lindo color rosado y quería tocarlo y besarlo y, mierda, necesitaba concentrarme.

"Deberías enviarme esas fotos."

Ella rio. "Okey. Si tú quieres."

"Sí. Mucho." Quería mucho más que unas fotos. "Bella, te creo." Sus ojos se agrandaron ante mi declaración. "Creo que de verdad querías conocerme y que no me estabas buscando por otras razones. Siento haber dicho que sí lo estabas."

"Siento no habértelo dicho antes. No quería perderte. Significabas mucho para mí, más de lo que pensaba y no quería que huyeras el instante en que lo escucharas."

"¿Significaba, tiempo pasado?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, no en tiempo pasado."

Toqué su mejilla de nuevo. "Mi vida es complicada, Bella. Si vamos a intentar hacer esto, necesito que confíes en mí. De verdad nunca te engañaría. No he mirado ni pensado en otra chica desde que apareciste en mi vida. Ni siquiera estábamos juntos, técnicamente, y ni siquiera hubiera considerado salir con alguien más."

"Yo tampoco." Ella hizo una mueca. "En serio, iba a cancelar esa cita con Colin, hasta que me dijiste que me habías mentido y dejaste ver que tú y Jane eran más que amigos."

Si nunca le hubiera mentido que salía con Jane ella nunca hubiera salido con ese imbécil. "Odié que tú saliste con él. Odié que no logré llegar a tiempo para detenerte."

Ella enlazó sus dedos con los míos. "Estaba miserable y pensé en ti todo el tiempo. Él me descubrió y le admití que no estaba lista para salir con nadie. Le conté un poquito sobre ti…" Ahora era mi turno de hacer una mueca de dolor. Ella apretó mi mano. "Y me dijo que debería llamarte y aclarar todo. Él no es un tipo malo, Edward. Sólo que no es tú."

Sus palabras me daban aliento, como siempre lo habían hecho aunque antes era por medio de una pantalla. "Ninguna otra chica me entiende como tú, Bella. Quieres…" Dios, ¿por qué era tan duro? "¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Ver que podemos ser, sin secretos entre nosotros? Iba a decirte quien era ese día, ¿sabes?" Me reí. "Que par que somos."

Ella rio conmigo. "Sí, lo somos. Quiero ser, si eso es, parte de un par, contigo. Dios, soy una tonta."

Sonreí. "Creo que escuché eso en otro lado."

Ella rio y fue hermoso. "Sí, bueno tú eres un _dork_, así que estamos a mano."

"No soy el pene de una ballena." Le dije, haciendo lo imposible para no sonreír pero fallando en el intento.

"Bueeeeeno." Ella dijo y le hice cosquillas. Ella se retorció y rio. "Okey, okey, no eres el pene de una ballena."

"Gracias." Le respondí. "Tú eres una tonta pero te amo de todas maneras."

Sus ojos se agrandaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Mierda, ¿había querido decir eso? En parte sí, pero era muy pronto y apenas nos habíamos conocido. Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "Bien." Respiré en alivio y ella cambió de tema. Habíamos hablado de varias cosas esta noche y teníamos más tiempo para hacerlo. Esperaba que todo el tiempo del mundo.

"¿Edward?"

La miré nerviosamente. Tal vez no había cambiado de tema. "¿Sí?"

"De verdad me alegra que estés aquí y que me perdones por haber sido una completa perra el otro día." Abrí mi boca para protestar "No, lo fui y no merezco una segunda oportunidad pero voy a tomarla si tú me la ofreces." Asentí y luché por tragar el nudo en mi garganta. Estaba tan aliviado. Todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. "¿Podemos, tal vez dejar de hablar y besarnos?"

Salté en sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te bese?"

Ella lamió sus labios de nuevo. "Sí, de verdad quiero."

Música para mis oídos. Me levanté y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. "¿Y que hay del hecho de que si te beso, no seré capaz de detenerme?"

Una sonrisa sexy se implantó en su rostro y algo brilló en sus ojos. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que te detengas?"

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y me acerqué. "No vine aquí por esto, ¿sabes? Vine porque quería aclarar las cosas. No tenemos que…"

"Edward, cállate y bésame."

Y lo hice. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda y la apreté contra mí. Su suave y hermoso cuerpo al fin contra mí. Sí, la había sostenido la primera vez, pero el calor no estaba presente. Ahora, sus ojos me miraba y sus labios perfectos estaban a centímetros de los míos. Lentamente me incliné hacia ella y ella colocó sus brazos sobre mi cuello, sus dedos moviéndose contra mi cabella y rascando ligeramente mi cuero cabelludo. Gruñí antes de que mis labios tocaran los suyos.

Sus dedos se apretaron contra mi cabeza y tomé su silencio como positivo, tocando mis labios ligeramente contra los suyos. Rocé mis labios contra los míos, una, dos, tres veces. Sus ojos se abrieron y esa mirada me hizo querer tirarla hacia la cama y poseerla allí. Todavía no. Esto era perfecto. Presioné mis labios más firme y ella suspiró. Tomé su labio inferior entre los míos y ella gimió y abrió su boca contra la mía. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron suavemente, moviéndose una contra la otra. Ella giró su cabeza y me dejó entrar más profundamente.

Había besado a unas cuantas mujeres en mi vida, dentro y fuera de la pantalla pero honestamente podía decir que ningún beso me había afectado de la manera que este beso con Bella lo había hecho. Sentí mis rodillas comenzar a temblar y me esforcé para no tomar más de lo que estaba ofreciendo. Nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas ligeramente y sus manos se sentían como el cielo en mi cabello. La sostuve de la cintura, aunque realmente quería tocar se hermoso culo.

Terminé nuestro beso y luché por tomar aire. Bella me sonrió y tuve que besarla de nuevo. Más fuerte esta vez. Ella frotó su sexy cuerpo contra el mío. Gruñí y la solté. "De verdad vas a ser mi muerte, ¿verdad?"

Ella rio. "Espero que no. Necesito mucho más antes de que mueras."

Sacudí mi cabeza y colapsé contra su cama. "Debería llamar a mi hermano, para decirle que estoy bien y que me venga a buscar."

"¿Ya te irás?" Ahí estaba la tristeza de nuevo.

"¡No! Es que asumí que tú querías que yo…"

"Quédate." Ella dijo, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Apreté su cintura con fuerza. "Por favor, quédate conmigo."

Como si fuera a decirle que no. "No iré a ningún lado."

"¿Entonces serás todo mío por esta noche?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa sexy.

Para más que eso, si ella quería. "Sí, soy todo tuyo."

"Me gusta como suena eso." Ella dijo.

A mi también. "¿Qué harás conmigo?"

Ella rio. "Puedo pensar en varias cosas."

Y yo también. No podía esperar a ver que tenía en mente.

* * *

><p>Muuuuuuchas gracias por todas las felicitaciones por la pre-nominación. En verdad yo les tengo que agradecer a ustedes por haberme tenido en cuenta para estos premios!<p>

Espero que disfruten de este cap :D Miiiiiiiiiiles de besos y que pasen un lindo fin de semana


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 21**

Ella giró su cabeza, sus ojos brillando. Necesitaba saber que sucedía en esa fascinante cabeza suya. "¿Qué?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que me habías preguntado?"

Le había preguntado muchas cosas, la mayoría involucraban menos ropa de la que estábamos usando. "Um, ¿tal vez podrías especificar qué cosa?"

Bella rio de nuevo. "Okey, ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste el jueves a la mañana antes de que descargara mi bestia interior en ti?"

¿El jueves a la mañana? ¡Oh! "¿Te refieres a la cita para mirar la película?"

Ella asintió, sonriendo brillantemente. "Para el sábado en la noche. Y es sábado a la noche."

Le contesté con una sonrisa. "Sí, lo es. ¿Así que quieres ver una película conmigo?" No era lo que tenía en mente pero no estaba decepcionado. Necesitábamos pasar tiempo juntos. La deseaba, diablos, ardía por ella pero podía esperar. Después de todo, habíamos tenido una discusión bastante pesada, y un gran beso, besos en realidad. Y tal vez habrían más durante la película.

"Sí." Ella mordió su labio y esperé. "No es que no te quiera, es que…"

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de ella. "Lo sé, Bella. Créeme, lo sé. Tenemos tiempo, espero que mucho. Me encantaría mirar una película contigo, siempre y cuando pueda abrazarte y robarte unos cuantos besos."

Su cara brilló como si hubiera ganado la lotería. "¿No es eso de lo que se tratan las citas? ¿Sentarse cerca, hacer tu movida, y tratar de tocar algo?"

Me reí. "Eso es lo que me han dicho. Nunca lo he vivido. De nerd a famoso, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, estás en la universidad ahora. Es tiempo de que actúes como un universitario." Ella me abrazó y luego me soltó. "Me voy a poner algo más cómodo." Ella frunció el ceño mirando su vestido. "Este no es mi estilo usual."

Cualquiera que sea, ella lucía genial. "Creo que luces increíble, pero quiero que estés cómoda." Ella caminó hasta su closet y sacó la remera gris de la foto. Tristemente, también sacó un par de pantalones de yoga, así que no tendría la fotografía en vivo, todavía. Todo a su tiempo.

"Pijamas." Ella murmuró, su rostro sonrojándose.

"Sexy." Le dije mientras ella se sonrojaba más.

"Sí, bueno, um, ¿tienes ropa para cambiarte?"

La tenía, pero no conmigo. "La tiene Emmet. Pero estoy bien."

Ella frunció el ceño y luego sonrió. "¡Lo tengo! Rose todavía tiene algunas cosas de Royce. Creo que te quedarán."

No sabía quien era Royce pero no me importaba. "Estoy usando una remera debajo de esto, ¿así que tal vez unos pantalones o unos shorts?" Ella asintió y se apresuró a ir a la habitación. Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de texto a Emmett.

**Me quedaré aquí esta noche. Te llamo en la mañana.**

Bella regresó y me tiró un par de shorts. "¿Eso sirve?"

"Seguro."

"Okey. Sólo voy a ir…" Ella hizo un gesto hacia el baño y sonreí.

"Estaré bien." Ella rio y se apresuró a ir al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Intenté no pensar en que ella se estaba quitando el vestido. Fallé miserablemente, pero al menos lo intenté. Me quité mis jeans y me puse los shorts, los cuales me quedaban bien. Desabroché mi camisa y la coloqué junto con los jeans en la silla del escritorio. Mi teléfono sonó.

_¡Ha! Te dije que todo funcionaría. Me debes una. Puedes empezar tomando mi lugar en esa caridad de mamá._

Me reí en silencio**. Ambos sabemos que mamá no aceptará un substituto. Aunque, te debo una. Encontraré una manera de compensártelo.**

Miré alrededor de la habitación intentando descifrar qué hacer. ¿Miraríamos una película en la sala? ¿Aquí? ¿Debería acostarme en la cama? Era tan confuso. Usualmente era seguro de mí mismo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

_Puedes compensármelo diciéndome si la chica espinosa está en casa. ¿La has visto? ¡Es tan caliente!_

Oh, Dios. Rodé mis ojos. No le había prestado mucha atención a Rose, sólo sabía que era rubia, pero él claramente la había visto. **No creo que esté en casa, pero he estado en la habitación de Bella. No escuché a nadie entrar.**

Y honestamente no me lamentaba. Por lo que Bella me había contado de Rose, necesitaba protección de Emmett. Espero no verla hasta mañana.

_Tú, perro, tú. ¿Ya estás en su habitación? ¡Eres mejor de lo que había pensado! No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti ahora mismo._

Por supuesto que mi hermano pensaba eso. **Hemos estado hablando, Emmett. Ella se está cambiando y miraremos una película.**

La puerta se abrió y Bella salió y mierda, estaba usando esa remera de UW. Sus pantalones de pijama violetas le quedaban lindos. Era increíble que la encontrara igual de linda como cuando estaba usando el vestido. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, dejando ese hermoso cuello expuesto. Quería besarlo.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo_. Rescindo de mi orgullo. Ya no eres mi hermano._

Bella arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué sonríes así?"

"Porque eres hermosa y mi hermano es un idiota."

Ella rio y se sentó a mi lado. "¿En esto?"

Pasé mis dedos por su brazo y a ella le dio un escalofrío. "Creo que estás olvidando que te he visto con sólo una remera puesta. Creo que es mi artículo favorito de tu clóset."

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron hambrientos. "Oh, creo que puedo encontrar algo que te puede gustar más." Su voz era sexy y llena de promesas y mi verga comenzó a despertarse.

"Um, Bella, estoy intentando con mucha fuerza ser un caballero."

Ella rio. "Lo siento." Por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban lo dudaba, pero no me importaba. Estaba extasiado de que finalmente podía ver a mi chica. Ella era tal como me la había imaginado en persona, ahora que habíamos logrado hablar de todo. "¿Qué dijo tu hermano?"

Sonreí. "Él hizo algunas suposiciones sobre quedarme aquí contigo en tu cuarto todo el tiempo. Quiere saber dónde está Rose."

"¿Rose?" Ella preguntó. "Ella salió con Ang y Jess pero no sé a dónde fueron."

"Eso probablemente sea algo bueno. Creo que iría a buscarla si supiera dónde está."

Bella rio. "¿De verdad? A ella le gustaría eso."

"¿En serio?"

Bella me miró. "No puedes decirle." Asentí. "Rose le ha gustado por mucho tiempo. A ella le encantan los chicos malos." Bufé. Era difícil ver a Emmett como un chico malo, aunque se había metido en un par de problemas. "Cuando descubrí que eras tú, bueno, ella me dijo que quería algo con Emmett."

Jugué con su coleta. "Creo que no tengo que hacer eso. Él vio su fotografía y quedó hipnotizado o algo así. Además, le gustó la manera en que le gritó. Bueno, ella pensó que me estaba gritando a mí."

Ella sonrió. "Te dije que era aterradora."

Tiré suavemente de su cabello. "Espero que tú me protejas."

Ella giró su cabeza y sonrió con picardía. "Tal vez."

"¿Tal vez?"

"Sí, bueno, veremos cómo te va en la cita."

Sonreí. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganar protección?"

Ella rio y se puso de pie. "Si te digo, no tiene validez. Tendrás que descubrirlo solo. ¿Ahora qué película quieres mirar?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Ninguna mía." Ella rio. "Iba a sugerir _Dazed and Confused_, pero…"

El rostro de Bella se encendió. "¡La tengo!" Fue hacia la sala y volvió en un minuto con el DVD en la mano.

Le sonreí. "Eso es lo que amo sobre estas universitarias. Yo envejezco, mientras ellas siempre tienen la misma edad." Le di mi mejor impresión de Wooderson y ella rio fuertemente.

"Un pequeño cambio al original, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, tú eres una universitaria." Le dije.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Y Wooderson probablemente era más viejo que tú, coqueteando con todas esas chicas de secundaria. Tan mal."

Me reí mientras ella colocaba la película en el DVD y cambiaba el canal de TV. "Sí, pero tenía las mejores líneas."

Ella giró y sonrió. "Hombre, ¿tienes un porro?"

Era más que fantástica. "No, no en mí, hombre."

"Sería mucho más genial si lo tuvieras." Su imitación de Wooderson no era muy parecida, por supuesto, pero era tan increíble que saliera de ella que me reí.

"Tal vez puedas ser mi mujer perfecta."

Ella sonrió y caminó hacia la cama, colocando las almohadas contra el cabecero. "Lo soy." Sonreí mientras ella señalaba la cama. "Sentémonos aquí. Voy a apagar las luces."

Me senté contra las almohadas y Bella cerró la puerta y apagó las luces. Regresó y se sentó a mi lado. Inmediatamente pasé mi brazo alrededor de ella y ella rio. "Ese es un punto para ti."

Oh, puntos por hacer movimientos en ella. Eso funcionaba. "¿Debería haber hecho el bostezo y estirar el brazo?"

Ella rio. "No, eso te hubiera restado puntos. Dejaría que Rose te pegara de seguro."

Le di un codazo mientras la cortina de apertura "Sweet Emotion" por Aerosmith comenzaba mientras lo hacía la película. "Tú no dejarás que me golpee."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "Bueno, si ella lo hace, prometo besarte para que te mejores."

"¿En cualquier lado? Porque mi hermano dijo que me había amenazado con…" Me callé mientras ella me daba un codazo y me reí.

"En cualquier lado, aunque tal vez ahora no."

Me reí. "Dudo que quiera que me beses en ciertos lugares luego de que me pegaron."

Ella rio. "Imagino que no." Se dio vuelta y me miró. "Ella no te lastimará. Tú estás aquí y yo estoy feliz. Eso es todo lo que ella quiere."

"Bien. Eso es también lo que yo quiero." Ella se acurrucó a mi lado y apreté mi brazo a su alrededor.

"¿Alguna vez hiciste una pipa el clase de taller?" Ella preguntó mientras Slacker se quejaba por la falta de aire que pasaba en su pipa.

Me reí. "No. Nunca tuve clase de taller. Y nunca consumí drogas."

Ella sonrió. "Yo tampoco. Alice fumó hace un par de años y se puso muy espesa. No, gracias."

"Emmet estuvo interesado pero mamá lo controló. Ella tolerará las peleas de bar y las multas de tránsito, pero nada de drogas para los chicos."

Bella sonrió. "Ella de verdad te asusta."

"Diablos sí. Ella también estaba a favor de que venga a hablar contigo, por cierto."

"Creo que me gusta." Ella contestó.

"Sé que le gustarás a ella."

Bella se sonrojó pero no respondió. Era tan putamente linda. En pantalla, Ben Affleck manejaba, listo para darle unas nalgadas a unos de primer año. "¿Es raro para ti?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Lo qué?"

"Tú conoces a alguno de estos tipos, ¿verdad? ¿Es raro mirarlos actuar?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Seguro, conozco a Ben y Matt, Parker, Adam y algunos otros. Pero no, es una película y la miro como tal. Además, esto salió antes de que yo estuviera en Hollywood, así que me encantaba antes de que yo estuviera allí. Es raro mirarme a mí actuar. No lo hago muy seguido."

"School's Out Of Summer" apareció y me dio curiosidad por saber que iba a hacer en verano.

"¿Sabes que harás este verano? ¿Tienes clases o qué?" ¿Tienes pasaporte y quieres ir a visitarme a Europa? No pude evitarlo, ya que se sentía tan bien presionada a mi lado.

"Bueno, probablemente iré a casa, a trabajar en la estación de policía de papá por el verano."

"Mmm." No dije nada. Era demasiado pronto. Veríamos como pasaban las cosas. Me miró pero no demandó una explicación para mi pregunta.

"Hey, Edward, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?"

Pasé mis dedos por su cuello. "Tenemos que irnos el lunes por la mañana. Tengo una reunión con mi agente el martes."

Ella sonrió. "¿Así que tenemos todo el día de mañana?"

"Todo el día y toda la noche, si tú quieres."

"Me gusta. Mucho."

Sonreí. "A mi también." Pensé en las vacaciones de primavera. "Sabes, Emmett no canceló la cabaña."

Ella me miró. "¿No lo hizo?"

"No. Tenía fe que arreglaríamos las cosas."

"Mmm, bueno, lo hicimos."

Lo hicimos. No fue raro ni nada. "¿Entonces, todavía quieres ir?"

Bella se sentó y me miró. "Sí, quiero decir, si quieres. Sé que viajar hasta aquí fue inesperado así que si tienes cosas que necesitas…"

La silencié con un beso. Ella se sentó a horcajadas y sentí el calor entre sus piernas, lo que hizo que mi verga se parara. Ella gimió y se frotó contra mí. Mis manos encontraron su cintura y la ayudé a moverse contra mí, no que lo necesitara. Mierda, iba a acabar en los shorts de este tipo si seguía así. Me alejé y ella hizo un lindo puchero.

"¿Creí que debía ser un caballero?"

Ella suspiró y comenzó a alejarse. La detuve y separé mis piernas. "Ven aquí." Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí, descansando contra mi pecho. Besé su oreja y ella tuvo un escalofrío. "Tenemos toda la noche, todo mañana y toda la noche de mañana y todas las vacaciones de primavera. Quiero ir, Bella."

"¿Quieres?"

Reí. "Diablos, sí." En la pantalla, a Mitch le estaban dando nalgadas. Miré el rostro de Bella y vi que estaba sonrojado. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Um, ¿nada?" Ella chilló y la abracé.

"¿Te excita un poquito?" Mordí su oreja y ella rio.

"Tal vez un poquito. Pero nada de eso. Eso dolería."

Deslicé mis manos por sus costados y hacia ese perfecto culito. "Te prometí que nunca te lastimaría. Le dije a Ben que se había divertido mucho en esa escena y que era claro que su personaje tenía problemas de agresividad, debido a su obvia homosexualidad."

Bella rio y era tan putamente linda, aunque su movimiento contra mi erección no era para la risa. "¿Qué dijo a eso?"

Bufé. "Admitió que probablemente era verdad." Quité su coleta hacia un lado y besé su cuello. Bella gimió suavemente. "¿Cómo me está yendo en la escala de la cita?"

"Bastante bien." Bella sonrió. "¡Wooderson!" Y ahí estaba la línea: "sería mas genial si lo hicieras"

"Está bien, está bien, está bien." Ella rio y yo decía sus líneas palabra por palabra, cada vez que abría su boca.

"Has visto demasiadas veces esta película." Ella me dijo.

"Sí, pero eso es algo bueno." Le dije.

Ella giró su cabeza y me miró. "¿Por qué?"

Pasé un dedo por su mandíbula. "Porque no me pierdo de nada cuando hago esto." La besé, era raro, por el ángulo en el que estábamos, así que la giré para que estuviera en mi falda. Sus brazos se colocaron alrededor de mi cuello y abrí mi boca. Ella la abrió y nuestras lenguas se encontraron con urgencia.

Moví mis manos contra sus costados, pasando mis dedos suavemente por ella, dibujando los lados de sus senos. Ella gimió y se sentó a horcajadas. No la detendría esta vez. Mierda. Moví mis pulgares contra sus pezones e inmediatamente se endurecieron contra mi toque. Ella no estaba usando sostén.

"Joder, Bella." Murmuré. Sus manos estaban en mi cabello y lo tiraban fuertemente, mientras besaba su cuello. Rodé sus pezones contra mis dedos y los sonidos que estaba haciendo me enloquecían-

"Mmm, creo que prometiste hacer eso." Su voz era ronca y putamente sexy. Le di una estocada y ella dio un grito ahogado.

"¡Edward!"

Mordí suavemente su cuello y moví mis manos por debajo de su remera. No estaba seguro si ella estaba lista para que la quitara, así que la levanté un poquito, lo suficiente para tocar la piel de su estómago. Sus manos estaban en mi remera y no dudó. La sentí moverse así que me moví para que pudiera quitarla. Sus ojos estaban en mi pecho y ella lamió sus labios cuando me vio.

"Dios, eres más sexy en persona."

Tenía que reírme. "Me alegra que pienses eso." Sus manos estaban en mi pecho, pasando por mis pectorales y mis abdominales. Me alegraba que Alec haya pateado mi culo para ponerme en forma estos días. Bella parecía bastante agradecida.

"Tú también lo eres." Ella sonrió y comenzó a quitar su remera. Gracias a Dios. Ser un caballero no era tan divertido. Pude ver sus hermosas tetas y lamí mis labios, muriendo por probarlas.

Se escuchó el sonido de un portazo y Bella saltó y se colocó su remera mientras la puerta se abría. "Así que, ¿te dormiste durante la entrada o lograste pasar el plato principal?" La ruidosa rubia en la puerta se detuvo y miró dos veces. "Mierda, ¿lo trajiste a casa?" Miró nuevamente. "¿Qué mierda? ¿Bella? ¿Es Edward?"

"Um, sí." Ella contestó. Se levantó de mi falda y se giró hacia su amiga. "Rose, él es Edward. Edward, ella es Rose."

No tenía ni idea de que hacer así que levanté mi mano y la saludé intentando no pensar en el hecho de que esa mano estuvo hace un momento en la teta de Bella.

Los ojos de Rose se entrecerraron mientras dio un paso hacia la habitación. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello. "Um, mi hermano y yo condujimos hasta aquí para que pueda hablar con Bella"

"Sí, parece que estuviera hablando."

"Rose, hablamos. Él se disculpó, yo me disculpé. Está todo bien."

Los ojos de Rose fueron hacia Bella. "¿Qué pasó con tu cita?" Hice una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras. Aunque no había pasado nada, odiaba que haya salido con él.

Bella puso una mano en mi rodilla. "Fui, fue incómodo, y me descubrió y me trajo a casa." Ella se giró a mí y sonrió. "Alice estaba aquí cuando regresé, haciéndome un montón de preguntas sobre Edward. Resultó que él estaba sentado en mi cama escuchando todo. Llegué y hablamos, y bueno, obviamente estamos bien."

"Obviamente." Ella respondió secamente. "¿Alice estuvo bien?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Sí, supongo. Fue un poco hostil, pero ambas nos disculpamos."

"Eso es bueno. Dios, esto es raro. Llegué a casa temprano esperando encontrarte aburrida y llorando, no besándote con un Edward Cullen sin remera." Ugh, me hizo acordar y tomé mi remera para colocarla de nuevo.

Rose rio. "¡No te cubras por mí!"

Bella apretó mi rodilla. "Yo tampoco pensé que mi noche iba a terminar así, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho."

Rose sonrió antes de mirarme. Estaba agradecido que Bella estuviera entre nosotros. Ella lucía aterradora. "¿Te disculpaste por hacerla llorar y llamarla acosadora?"

Dios, odiaba que eso hubiera sucedido. "Sí."

"Rose, basta. Fui un poco acosadora. No la aterradora de la cual necesitas tener una orden de restricción…" Bella se calló y me miró. "¿Conseguiste una orden de restricción?"

Me reí y la traje hacia mí. "No. No tuve mucha oportunidad de hacer nada antes de que Emmett me pusiera en ruta."

"Ese imbécil." Rose siseó. "¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no pudo informarme que venían? Pude haber detenido a Bella de salir con Colin en vez de monitorear mi correo y mi teléfono como una maldita rara por dos días."

¿Cómo si supiera? "Emmett hace lo que Emmett quiere. Yo tampoco tuve ninguna premisa. Un minuto estábamos conduciendo su nuevo Venom y el siguiente…"

Rose dio un gritito. "¿Dijiste Venom, como en, Hennessey Venom?" Asentí y ella parecía que se iba a desmayar. Se sostuvo a la puerta para seguir de pie. "¿Tu hermano está aquí conduciendo eso?"

"Um, sí."

"Joder. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a contenerme contra un hombre caliente y un auto caliente?" No creí que me estuviera preguntando directamente a mí así que me callé. "¿En dónde está ahora?"

"Uh, probablemente esté en el hotel. Le dije que me quedaría aquí…"

"Oh, le dijiste, ¿verdad?" Ella me estaba mirando de nuevo de mala gana en vez de estar soñando con mi hermano. Esto no era bueno.

"Sí. Se quedará conmigo." Bella dio un golpecito a mi pierna. "Estamos bien, Rose. De verdad."

Su mirada se hizo más suave y sonrió. "Eso es lo que quiero para ti, Bella."

"Lo sé."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?" Ella me preguntó, su tono menos hostil.

"Hasta el lunes por la mañana."

"¿Y cuándo volverá tu hermano?" Ella preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Él vendrá mañana por la mañana. Tiene mi ropa y mis cosas. Además, quiere conocer a Bella. Y a ti."

Rose sonrió. "Apuesto que sí. Okey, estaré pronta." Ella se dio vuelta para irse. "Como tú lo estarás." Me reí. Eso no iba a ser posible. Mi verga se había escondido en cuanto ella había aparecido. Recordaba vívidamente con que parte vital me había amenazado. "Bella, ¿te diste cuenta de que saliste con un tipo y terminaste en la cama con otro?"

El rostro de Bella se enrojeció de nuevo. "Sí."

"Estoy malditamente orgullosa de ti." Ella le dijo. Cerró la puerta y me tiré en la cama en alivio.

"Lo siento." Bella se dio vuelta a mirarme y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No lo estés. Por lo menos no tengo ningún rasguño sobre mí."

"Ella es protectora." Fue la explicación de Bella.

"Lo sé. A Emmett le encantará, créeme. Me preguntó que tendrá guardado para él."

"Sólo Dios sabe." Bella mordió su labio. "Siento que no haya interrumpido."

Tomé su mentón. "Está bien. Dijimos que íbamos a tener una cita para mirar una película el sábado y nos fue bastante bien, ¿verdad? Toqué más de lo que imaginé."

Ella rio. "Sí, lo hiciste."

Y había sido perfecto. "Te gustó."

Ella asintió. "Demasiado."

"Tal vez toque más, entonces."

Bella sonrió. "Tal vez lo harás." La película había terminado y la acerqué hacia mí.

"Honestamente, no hay apuro. Te deseo, sí, pero puedo esperar." ¿Qué era un poquito más de tiempo cuando la tenía entre mis brazos?

"Es que es raro, ¿sabes? Hemos estado juntos por un par de hora, pero nos conocemos tan bien y te deseo demasiado y…"

"Lo entiendo." Le dije. "Tomémoslo con calma esta noche y veremos que sucede mañana. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que me contentaba con sólo sostenerte y besarte un poco. Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba que sucediera."

Ella sonrió suavemente. "Tú definitivamente eres una mejora en mi noche."

Me reí. "Eso es algo bueno." Ella me besó, un beso dulce y casto. Lucha por no profundizarlo. Teníamos tiempo.

Bella se separó y sonrió. "Algo muy bueno."

En la pantalla, Clint se estaba peleando con Tony y Bella rio. "Esta es la mejor línea."

La citamos juntos. "Sólo vine aquí a hacer dos cosas, hombre. Patear unos culos y beber unas cervezas. Parece que nos estamos quedando sin cerveza." Bella rio cuando la terminamos.

"Clint me recuerda a Rose." Le susurré. Bella rio más fuerte.

"Ella totalmente podría rockear ese papel." Ella asintió conmigo. Moví su coleta hacia el costado y besé su mejilla.

"Sabía que mirar esta película contigo sería divertido."

Ella rio de nuevo. "Y esto es mucho mejor que por teléfono."

"Diablos, sí." Asentí, apretando mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Se sentía demasiado bien tenerla entre mis brazos.

"Gracias por venir por mí, Edward." Ella habló suavemente y me acerqué para escucharla. "Pudiste haberte ido sin pensar en mí. Lo merecía en parte, luego de que te denigré y te grité por nada."

Sacudí mi cabeza y besé su frente. "No, no podía irme. Podía haberlo intentado, pero hubiera fallado, aun sin que mi hermano me hubiera obligado. Yo, tú… tú me entiendes, Bella. Tú me entendiste y la curiosidad, la necesidad de saber si lo que teníamos era real, me hubiera pegado eventualmente. Sólo fui afortunado de que mi hermano fuera más impaciente que yo."

"Recuérdame de darle un gran abrazo a Emmett cuando lo conozca mañana."

Me reí. "No te preocupes, él te dará uno aunque no le ofrezcas." Él ya nos tiene casados. No es que me importe.

"Me pregunto que le hará Rose." Ella dijo.

Me reí. "Prefiero no preocuparme por esos dos, si está bien para ti."

"Okey." Ella asintió, relajándose contra mí.

"Así que, Bella, ¿estuvo bien esta primera cita?"

Ella se dio vuelta y me miró. "Fue fenomenal, una vez que llegué a casa."

Hice una mueca. "Sabes, no debería invitarte a salir, ya que saliste con otro tipo primero."

Bella rio. "Está bien, si así lo sientes." Se dio vuelta para mirar la película y metí mis dedos en su remera para hacerle cosquillas a los costados. "¡Tío!" Ella gritó. Dejé de hacerle cosquillas y ella rio. "Lo siento." Se dio vuelta para mirarme. "Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás. Intentaba ser más como Rose y menos como yo. De verdad no funcionó para mí."

"Sólo se tú, Bella. Esa es la chica que quiero."

Ella sonrió. "Eso puedo hacerlo."

"Bien." Toqué sus labios. "Mi chica." Su sonrisa era tan brillante.

"Tuya."

"Maldición, sí." La besé de nuevo. Tenía a mi chica entre mis brazos, donde pertenecía. Todo se sentía bien de nuevo, por primera vez desde el jueves. Tal vez ella me había buscado, pero me alegraba que me hubiera encontrado.

* * *

><p>Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!<p>

Aquí les dejo el link por si quieren votarme, ya que Words With Friends ha sido nominado como mejor traducción. Muuuchas gracias :D http: / premios-ffad . blogspot . com . ar/

No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews! Besoos :D


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 22**

Fácilmente fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y no hicimos nada más que besarnos y Bella me mostró un poquito sus senos antes de que Rose nos interrumpiera. No podía lamentarme. Deseaba a Bella, no había duda de eso, pero también quería conocerla. Luego de que la película terminó, nos quedamos en la cama hablando, tocándonos y besándonos por unas cuantas horas.

Sabía como lucía cuando se reía. Sabía que cuando tenía cinco años, pasó por una fase donde no comía nada más que hot dogs. Sabía como olía, sabía y se sentía. Si pensaba que me había enamorado de ella antes, bueno, eso no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por ella ahora. Nunca dejé de tocarla. Cuando nos dormimos, ella tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, y cuando me desperté, estábamos haciendo cucharita en su pequeña cama. No es que fuera a maldecir ahora. Me encantaba tenerla cerca.

Ella comenzó a moverse en mis brazos y presioné mis labios contra su cuello. Era adicto a besarla. Su piel era tan suave. Hizo un sonido sexy y presionó su culo contra mí, y gruñí. Por supuesto que tenía una erección mañanera; tenía una mujer sexy entre mis brazos. Una pequeña risita me alertó y me di cuenta de que estaba despierta.

"Eres mala." Le dije, mordiendo suavemente su oreja.

Sus hombros se sacudieron de la risa. "Eres tú quien me está provocando con Eddie Jr."

Me reí y enterré mi cara en su cuello. "Oh, alegremente te dejaré de provocar y si lo deseas, puedes hacerte cargo de él."

Ella gimió suavemente. "Debe ser duro, ¿no?"

"Yo digo." Murmuré lo cual la hizo reír.

"No quise decir eso, pervertido." Ella se dio vuelta a mirarme y su pulgar rozó mi mandíbula.

Sonreí inocentemente. "¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?"

Ella rodó sus hermosos ojos. "Quiero decir, saber lo que hacer. Siento que estamos en este estado intermedio."

Toqué su mejilla con mi pulgar y ella cerró los ojos. "Bella, hagamos lo que se sienta bien." Mi estómago rugió en un mal momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella sonrió. "Supongo que ahora debería alimentarte."

Maldije a mi sistema digestivo. "Bueno, no he comido desde ayer en el almuerzo, pero…"

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y se sentó. "Mierda. ¿Por qué no comimos anoche?"

Sonreí. "Uno de nosotros lo hizo. En su cita." Era increíble que pudiera bromear sobre eso, aunque estuviera demasiado celoso. Era conmigo con quien ella estaba en la cama esta mañana, no con Colin el imbécil comprensivo. ¿Qué? Seguía siendo un imbécil porque logró salir con ella antes que yo. Lo mataría por eso. Era totalmente entendible.

Bella tocó mi nariz con su dedo índice. "Para tu información, apenas comí unos bocados de la entrada. Y, además, eres demasiado lindo cuando estás celoso."

La puse arriba de mí. "Te gusta eso, ¿verdad?"

Ella mordió su labio y sus ojos brillaron. "Un poco, tal vez."

Era tan putamente sexy. "Bueno, entonces, sí, estoy celoso de que él salió contigo antes de que yo llegara. ¿Te tocó?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza pero sus ojos cambiaron de expresión. "¿Qué?" Sabía que no la había besado, ¿pero qué?

"Tocó mi espalda cuando entramos al edificio." La miré y me dio un beso antes de alejarse. "Aliento matutino, ew."

Nos rodé y la acorralé contra la cama. "Respiraré sobre ti si no me dices todo."

Ella rio y se movió contra mí pero no podía zafarse. "¡Te dije! Él tocó mi espalda y yo solté y me alejé como una milla. Me sorprendió que él quisiera seguir con la cita a ese punto." Le toqué su espalda. No sabía por qué pero tenía que tocarla para reclamarla como mía.

"Por supuesto que continuó con la cita. ¿Viste lo hermosa que estabas anoche? Hubiera dado lo que sea por ser quien estaba en el restaurante contigo." Debería salir con ella, aunque la demás gente me vería y la publicidad empezaría antes de que comenzáramos a estar juntos.

Los ojos de Bella se aguaron y tocó mi rostro. "Desearía que hubieras sido tú." Tomó mi rostro con sus manos. "Pero pasar la noche contigo, aquí, fue mucho mejor que cenar en ese restaurante elegante. No cambiaría eso por nada."

El aliento matutino se podía ir a la mierda. La besé fuertemente. Y ella envolvió sus brazos por mi espalda y me sostuvo mientras me besaba. Mi estómago gruñó y ella rio, separándose un poco. "Necesitas comer."

"Sí." Pero la besé de nuevo, esta vez suavemente. "Quiero ser el tipo que te lleve a las cenas elegantes, Bella."

Ella me sonrió. "Yo también quiero que seas ese tipo."

Me senté en la cama y luego la ayudé a hacer lo mismo. "Te llevaría esta noche, pero la prensa podría vernos y…"

Ella sostuvo una mano al aire. "Está bien. Quiero estar contigo, Edward. Podemos estar aquí todo el día y estaré más que feliz. Prefiero estar en nuestra pequeña burbuja antes de que la realidad nos dé de frente de nuevo."

Nuestra burbuja era el mejor lugar para estar. "Hablaré con Kate cuando vuelva, para ver como manejaremos las cosas. No quiero que la prensa esté constantemente en la puerta de tu casa, Bella. Haré lo que pueda para protegerte, pero al mismo tiempo…" Me callé, inseguro de continuar.

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos marrones lucían tristes, lo cual no era aceptable.

"Pero a la misma vez quiero que todo el mundo sepa de ti." Su sonrisa apareció. Amaba esa sonrisa. Quería hacerla sonreír todos los días de mi vida.

"¿Eso quieres?"

Asentí. "Por supuesto. Eres mi chica, ¿verdad?"

Su sonrisa se agrandó aun más. "¿Quieres que lo sea?"

Me reí. "¿No es obvio?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No quiero presumir. Quiero decir, es tan pronto, y tú eres tú y…"

"Soy yo." La interrumpí. "Un nerd que _ama He-Man, Star Wars_ y _Words With Friends_ quien resulta ser famoso. La fama no me define, Bella."

Ella sacudió su cabeza y tomó mi mano. "Eso lo sé, Edward. Es que no sé que hará o dirá la prensa y tu agente."

Levanté nuestras manos unidas y las besé. "Déjame preocuparme por ello. Pero hoy no."

Bella sonrió. "No, hoy preocupémonos por la comida."

Ese era un buen plan. Me puse de pie y la ayudé a levantarse. "Primero tengo que ir al baño."

Ella rio. "Yo primero." Y se fue. Me reí y tomé mi teléfono del escritorio. Tenía un par de llamas perdidas de Kate y Jane, y un mensaje de texto de mi hermano.

_¿Terminaste de jugar bingo o lo que sea que hacen los ancianos un sábado a la noche? Estoy hambriento y aburrido._

Por supuesto que lo estaba. **Estamos levantados y también hambrientos. Y sé, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, que tuve una mejor noche que tú.**

No importaba si él hubiera ido a una fraternidad y cogido con todas las chicas, mi noche con Bella seguía siendo aun mejor.

_Sigue refregándolo pendejo y no iré a la tienda de donas que vi anoche para comprar unas glaseadas para un cierto imbécil. ¡Y me debes esa fantástica noche!_

Era mejor no enfadarlo cuando estaba hambriento.

**Sí, Em, te la debo. Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Quiero glaseadas de chocolate. **

Bella salió del baño. "Tengo un cepillo de dientes extra para que uses. ¿Cuándo vendrá tu hermano?"

Sonreí. "Vendrá pronto. Traerá donas. ¿Qué quieres?"

Ella lucía muy contenta por la noticia. "¡Buñuelos de manzana!"

Sonreí. "Manzanas, ¿huh, profesora?" Ella se sonrojó. "Te daré tus manzanas." Ella bufó y abrió la puerta del baño, para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

**A Bella le gustan los buñuelos de manzana.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Escuché un ruido. Ah, café. Eso era algo bueno. No estaba cansado, pero iba a estarlo. No es que fuera a arrepentirme.

_Listo. ¿Qué le gusta a Rose espinosa? Y también tengo que comprarle algo a la chica pedófila. ¿Qué quiere?_

Ugh. **No llames así a Alice, por favor. Ella me ayudó con Bella anoche. No sé si estaría aquí si no hubiera sido por ella. **

Bella regresó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué?" Me tiró algo y por reflejo lo tomé. Me reí. "¿Una manzana para mí? Creí que tenía que manejarte con ellas."

Ella rio. "Bueno, lo haces, eventualmente. Pero estamos bien ahora, ¿verdad?"

Era fantástica. "Sí, supongo." Froté la manzana contra mi camisa. "¿Sabes que clase de donas le gustan a Alice y a Rose? Emmett las comprará."

Bella asintió. "A Rose le gustan las que tienen crema Boston ya a Alice las glaseadas."

Le tiré la manzana. "Sostén eso."

**Crema Boston para Rose, glaseadas para Alice.**

"Eso servirá. Voy a cepillarme los dientes." Quería ducharme, pero esperaría a tener mi propia ropa.

_Oh, tengo crema para Rose._

Dios. Largué una risotada. "¿De qué te estás riendo?"

"Mi hermano es un pervertido."

Ella rio. "Eso corre en la familia. ¿Puedo ver?" Le sostuve mi teléfono y ella rio cuando lo vio. "Creo que él es peor que tú."

Hice un puchero. "Tienes que saber que yo soy un pervertido con clase, no como él." Con eso, me dirigí al baño para quedar semi presentable.

"Eso es debatible." Ella murmuró.

Me puse detrás de ella y le pellizqué el culo. "¡Edward!"

Sonreí sobre mi hombro. "Estoy dándole uso a mi nombre."

"Veremos eso más tarde." Ella dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba un poco más presentable. Usé el cepillo de Bella y mi nuevo cepillo de dientes y lavé mi rostro con agua y jabón. Olí el aroma de vainilla y albaricoque de la loción de Bella de Bath & Body Works. Tendría que romper mi regla de loción sin aroma y conseguir una botella de éstas para cuando no estuviéramos juntos. Sentí una punzada al pensar en eso. Odiaba tener que dejarla. Pero sólo por unos días. Y luego por semanas. Mierda. Teníamos que superarlo.

Salí del baño y Bella estaba sentada en su cama recién hecha. "Te hubiera ayudado con eso."

Ella sonrió. "Nunca lo hago. Lo hice porque estás aquí."

Me reí y la traje a mis brazos, besándola sonoramente. "No necesitar arreglar todo por mí, bebé."

Ella sonrió. "Bueno, decidí arreglarla para que luego podamos desordenarla."

Joder. Abrí mi boca para responder cuando el timbre sonó. "Emmett." Murmuré.

Bella sonrió y tomó mi mano, sacándome de la habitación y prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta. "Creo que estás un poquito demasiado excitada con el Cullen incorrecto." Le dije.

Ella rio y me hizo dedito. "En realidad, es por las donas. Los apuestos Cullen son uno en un millón." Ella abrió la puerta y le pellizqué el culo. Noté que se había puesto ropa de verdad, lo cual era una lástima. Aunque, no necesitaba que mi hermano le estuviera mirando las tetas a Bella.

"Imbécil." Ella siseó y le sonrió a mi hermano.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, no mentiré y diré que nunca me han llamado así, pero usualmente una chica me conoce un poquito más antes de llamarme así."

Me reí y la acerqué hacia mí mientras lo dejábamos pasar con las dos cajas de donas y mi bolso. "Ella es inteligente y los llama como los ve."

"Cállate." Ella golpeó mi brazo y le sonrió. "Estaba llamando imbécil a Edward."

"Creí que me estabas pidiendo que te tocara el culo." Le dije inocentemente.

Él rio fuertemente y colocó las donas en el bar. "Él es un imbécil. Tienes razón, hermano, es inteligente." Luego la alejó de mí y la abrazó fuertemente. "¡Hola, Bella! Es un placer conocerte finalmente."

Ella rio y lo abrazó. "Es un placer conocerte. Creo que tengo que agradecerte por traer al imbécil hasta aquí."

"¡Hey, estoy aquí!" Les dije.

Emmett rio y la soltó. "Si, traje el culo del imbécil hasta aquí para ti. ¿Confío en que no ha sido muy imbécil? Puedo pegarle si tú quieres."

Los miré a ambos y abrí las donas, tomando la glaseada de chocolate y dándole una mordida. "Ten cuidado, eso va directo a tu culo." Emmett me advirtió. Pensé en tirársela, pero estaba demasiado hambriento.

Bella rio y me abrazó por la cintura. "¿Puedo comer un bocado?"

Arqueé mi ceja. "¿Compartiría un imbécil su dona?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, si quisiera tener un poco de acción más tarde." Le entregué mi dona sin protestar. Ella sonrió en triunfo y la mordió.

"¡Maldición, ella es buena! Me gustas. Bienvenida a la familia." Emmett le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda y tomando una, comiéndola antes de que Bella y yo podamos terminar la nuestra.

"¿La familia?" Ella preguntó, sonando confundida mientras me alimentaba.

Lo miré. Más le valía no hablar… "Sí, eres su chica, ¿verdad? Entonces eres familia."

"Oh." Bella lucía confusa. "¿Son todas sus novias familia?"

Emmett rio. "¡Diablos, no! ¿Crees que quería a Irina como hermana? Ella es una puta princesa. Sólo tú, Bella."

Ella me miró y me encogí de hombros. Era muy temprano para hablar de "la única" con ella. Aunque sabía que mi hermano tenía razón. Ella era "la única" Gracias a Dios por eso.

"Okey, estamos bien." Le di a Bella el buñuelo y ella lo tomó.

Me acerqué y le susurré al oído. "Eso cuenta como una manzana."

Ella se sonrojó y rio. "Okey." Dijo luego de que lo comió. Esperaba que Emmett hubiera comprado una docena de ellos.

Emmett miró la foto de las tres chicas de nuevo. "¿En dónde están las otras dos?" Preguntó, intentando sonar casual. Seguro.

"Durmiendo, supongo." Dijo Bella.

Emmett frunció el ceño y dejó la foto en su lugar. Tomó otra dona y se sentó en el sofá. "¿Qué las demora? Son las diez."

Me reí y tomé otra dona y una servilleta antes de sentarme. Bella se sentó a mi lado, pero la coloqué en mi falda. "No todo el mundo se levanta a las seis como tú, Em."

"¿A las seis?" Bella preguntó mientras se acomodaba contra mí.

"Sí, voy al gimnasio durante dos horas cada mañana." Él le sonrió. "No luces así si comes donas todos los domingos."

Largué una risotada. "Comes muchas porquerías, Emmett."

"Sabes que como…"

"¿Qué comes?" Una sexy voz ronroneó detrás. Miré y mierda, mi hermano era hombre muerto. Era como si el sueño húmedo de mi hermano hubiera cobrado vida y estuviera caminado por el apartamento. Rose estaba parada en el pasillo usando jeans ajustados a su cuerpo, una remera blanca que casi se podía ver a través de ella y por lo que podía notar, unas botas de cuero que parecían de motociclista. Rápidamente miré a Bella y vi que sus labios se curvaban para reírse.

Emmett giró su cabeza y su mandíbula cayó al piso cuando la vio. "Yo… yo…"

Ella rio y caminó hacia la sala, sus caderas moviéndose de manera sexy. "De verdad esperaba que fueras a decir algo más interesante que eso." Ella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina. "¿Alguien quiere café?"

"Tomaré una taza." Bella dijo, sonando estrangulada. Sabía que estaba intentando no reírse.

"Yo también." Dije, mirando a mi chica. Que Emmett devorara a Rose con los ojos. Mi Bella estaba aun más hermosa en unos jeans y una remera. Emmett prácticamente estaba colgado del sofá mirando a Rose.

Ella nos trajo una taza a Bella y a mí y tomó una dona antes de sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá, opuesta a Emmett. "¿Tú trajiste estas?" Él asintió. "Gracias." Le dio una sonrisa antes de probar bocado. Gimió fuertemente y Emmett se movió en su asiento. Un poco de crema salió de su boca. Dejó la dona en la mesa y lamió sus labios.

"Joder."Emmett murmuró en voz alta.

Bella escondió la cabeza en mi cuello y rio en silencio. La sentía moviéndose contra mí. Besé su cabeza.

Rose le sonrió. "Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, si tú me hubieras dicho cual era tu plan. Una lástima."

Emmett se sentó. "Hey, lo traje aquí, ¿verdad? Están pegado a la cadera gracias a mí."

Ella tomó un sorbo de su café. "Yo hice la llamada que te llevó al viaje en primer lugar. Si no fuera por mí, probablemente seguirías sentado en tu habitación intentando descifrar cómo arreglar esto."

"Eso es una mierda. Ya tenía mi plan de acción antes de que llamaras. Sólo tenía que saber que mi hermanita estaba en la misma página que Edward antes de tomar parte en esto."

"Creí que eras un hombre que actuaba primero y pensaba después."

Sus ojos azules largaban chispas. "No sabes nada sobre mí."

"¿No?" Ella le preguntó, sonriendo brillantemente antes de girarse hacia nosotros. Emmett estaba furioso detrás de ella. Intenté con mucha fuerza no reírme de ellos. La tensión sexual en la sala, la cual era bastante alta con Bella y conmigo, se levantó hacia extremos insospechables.

"¿Tuvieron una buena noche?"

Bella asintió contra mi cuello y reí. "Sí, lo hicimos."

Rose arrugó su nariz. "Eso es gracioso. No escuché ruidos desde su habitación."

"¡Rose!" Bella levantó su cabeza y miró a su amiga.

Emmett rio. "No es mi hermano, aparentemente. Obviamente fue adoptado."

"Vete a la mierda, Emmett." Le dije.

Rose se dio vuelta hacia él. "¿Quieres decir por qué actúa como una caballero de verdad y conoce a las chicas antes de cogerlas? Puedo ver que ese es un concepto desconocido para ti." Era bastante gracioso como pasaban de un extremo a otro. Mi hermano estaba mal.

"Uh oh." Bella murmuró. Alice tomó ese momento para entrar en la sala. Nos miró y luego a Emmett y a Rose quienes se estaban mirando calientemente.

"¿Es esta mi sala o el lugar de apareamiento de las especies americanas veinteañeras?" Ella preguntó.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, Bella la abrazó fuertemente. "Gracias, Ali."

Alice la abrazó y me sonrió. "Era lo menos que podía hacer. Me alegra que todo haya funcionado."

Bella se dio vuelta y me miró, su rostro radiante. Ella quitaba mi aliento. "Sí, puedes decir que funcionó."

"Excepto que no cogieron." Rose dijo ayudándonos.

"Lo cual califica a mi hermano como santo." Emmett murmuró con enojo.

"Es más un santo que un pecador." Ella le dijo secamente.

"Escucha, bebé, no me digas que no prefieres a los pecadores."

"¡No sabes una mierda de lo que prefiero!" Esto se estaba yendo de las manos. Miré a Bella por ayuda pero ella lucía tan perpleja como yo.

Alice miró alrededor de la sala. "Gracias a Dios que hoy tengo planes."

Emmett sonrió. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Vas a mirar la maratón de _Cougartown_ para aprender como excitar a tu chico?" Rose le pegó y Emmett gruñó.

Alice le hizo dedito. "En realidad, pensaba iniciar una pelea en un bar. Todos los perdedores lo hacen."

Emmett bufó. "No he estado en una pelea de bar en siglos."

"Si por siglos te refieres a dos meces, entonces sí, han sido siglos." Alice rodó sus ojos grises.

"Sabes, te compré donas, pero no te daré ninguna." Emmett le dijo.

Ella rio y tomó una. "Gracias, pendejo."

"De nada, arpía." Estaba sonriendo. Que raros. Bella se encogió de hombros y volvió hacia mí, donde felizmente la recibí en mi falda.

"Yo también tengo planes." Anunció Rose.

Los ojos de Emmett se volvieron hacia ella. "¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?"

Ella sonrió. "Iré de paseo en motocicleta."

Él rio. "Es un buen día para eso. Gris y lluvioso. Espero que disfrutes pedalear."

"¿Luzco como una adolescente que pedalea?" Ella le preguntó con enojo.

Los ojos de Emmett se movieron lentamente por su cuerpo y lamió sus labios. "No. Luces como si montaras cosas más interesantes." Ese era mi hermano. Sacudí mi cabeza.

Ella dio un grito ahogado pero rápidamente recuperó su equilibrio. "Claro que sí. El tipo que conozco tiene una Ducati. Me sacará a pasear."

"¿Tipo? ¿Qué tipo?" Emmett demandó, mientras su voz aumentaba.

"Un amigo." Por la manera en que lo dijo creo que no eran amigos.

"Creí que saldríamos esta tarde." Emmett le dijo.

"Um, ¿por qué creerías eso? No es como si tú me hayas dicho que ibas a estar aquí." Rose le dijo en caliente.

"Esto es fascinante." Bella susurró en mi oído.

"Lo sé." Le dije. "Creo que comenzarán a pegarse pronto o a besarse." No es que mi hermano fuera a pegarle a una chica. Tal vez lucharían.

Ella rio. "Tal vez ambas."

Alice estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, mirando y comiendo su dona. Claramente estaba interesada como nosotros.

"¡Era una sorpresa! No podía permitir que le dijeras a Bella y arruinar todo." Le dijo.

"Bueno, sorpresa, idiota. Tengo una vida y planes. No me voy a quedar sentada esperando a que se revelen tus planes."

"¿Qué se supone que haré todo el día?" Se quejó. "No quiero quedarme sentado en el hotel o mirando a los tortolitos no tener sexo." ¿Qué sabía lo que haríamos o no haríamos?

"Tengo mucha fe que encontrarás algo o alguien que hacer." Le dijo.

Emmett la miró. "Estoy seguro que puedo. ¿En dónde están las fraternidades por aquí?" Le preguntó a Bella.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Rose rio. "Claro que irías por chicas de fraternidad."

"Tú irás por imbéciles en motocicletas. ¿Sabes lo que se siente una verdadera máquina? Una puta Ducati. Tengo una Tomahawk en casa y un Venom abajo. ¡Puedo llevarte a dar un mejor paseo que ese imbécil!"

"¿Entonces por qué no?" Ella demandó. La próxima cosa que supe, sus manos estaban en su chaqueta y la estaba besando como si no hubiera mañana. A ella no parecía importarle. Estaba tironeando de su cabello y succionándole la boca.

"Santa mierda." Le dije a Bella. Ella estaba mirándolos con la boca abierta y Alice estaba riendo y golpeando la mesa.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" Ella preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Del enojo al calor, supongo."

Se separaron y se miraron. Rose quitó las manos de Emmett de su chaqueta. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué no me llevas de paseo en tu auto?" No había calor en su voz.

"Eso también lo haré." Él la miró, luciendo embelesado. "Primero llama a quien sea con que tienes planes hecho y cancélalos."

"Uh ho." Bella susurró. "Eso no está bien."

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer." Ella le dijo, mirándolo.

"No te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer. Te estoy diciendo lo que haré si rompes con nuestros planes."

Lo consideró por un momento. "Quiero conducirlo."

"No." Le dijo, pero noté en el tono de su voz que sí la dejaría. Maldición, otra persona lo haría antes que yo. Oh, bueno, estaría con Bella lo cual era un millón de veces mejor.

"Sam iba a dejar que condujera su moto." Le dijo.

"¿Sam?" Alice preguntó y luego comenzó a reírse. Bella se sonrojó profundamente. ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? "¿Saldrás con Sam?"

Rose bufó. "No voy a acostarme con él. Sólo quiero conducir."

"Bueno, por lo menos hubieras conducido bien con él detrás. ¡Nada punteará tu culo!" Alice chilló. Tenía lágrimas de tanto que se estaba riendo. Bella rio pero aun seguía roja.

Emmett me miró confundido y me encogí de hombros. "¿Qué es tan gracioso de Sam?" Emmett sonaba muy enojado.

"Nada." Rose dijo al mismo tiempo que Alice gritó "Pene anular." Bella gruñó.

Emmett rio. "¿De verdad? ¿Saldrás con un tipo que la tiene chica? ¿Qué tierno es eso? Lamento decirte que no tengo ningún condón que pueda servirle pero puedo conseguirle unos dólares del banco para que pueda usarlos."

"No me acostaré con él." Ella le dijo entre dientes.

"Suena como algo bueno." Le dijo. "No acabarías."

"No necesito un hombre para acabar." Ella le dijo.

"No, pero es más divertido si lo haces." Emmett sonrió. "¿Entonces cancelarás con Corto Sam o no?"

Rose bufó. "Lo haré, pero por Bella."

"¿Por Bella?" Él rio. "¿Ella que tiene que ver?"

"Porque, tonto, ellos necesitan privacidad. No necesitan tus quejas sobre estar aburrido todo el día. Lo quitaré de tus manos, porque soy buena."

Él rio. "Eres una verdadera humanitaria, Rosie."

"No me llames Rosie." Le ordenó.

"¿Por qué no? Me gusta."

"¿Te gustaría si te llamara Emmie?"

"Siempre y cuando sea alguna forma de mi nombre que me llames, no tengo problema." Le

"Diablos." Alice murmuró. "Iré a juntarme con mi grupo de estudio."

"Espera." Rose dijo poniéndose de pie. "Necesito hablar contigo y contigo en mi habitación." Señaló a Alice y a Bella.

Bella suspiró y me dio un beso. "Ya vuelvo."

Ambas chicas la siguieron hacia la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Emmett se puso de pie y sabía lo que iba a hacer. "Emmett no las espíes."

"¿No quieres saber sobre lo que están hablando?" Levanté una ceja y él se sentó. "Está bien. No eres divertido."

"¿Qué mierda fue eso contigo y con Rose?" Le demandé.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Me preguntó, sonriendo brillantemente.

"Um, hola, pelearon como perro y gato y luego se besaron para después volver a pelearse."

Emmett rio. "¿No es genial?"

"Fue la previa más rara que he visto."

Él sonrió. "Ella es mi única, hombre."

¿Qué? Mierda. "¿En serio?"

Él asintió. "¿No es genial? ¡Tu única y mi única son mejores amigas! Por lo menos no nos tenemos que preocupar sobre que nuestras esposas se lleven bien."

¿Esposas? "¿Emmett, no te estás precipitando un poquito?"

Él rio. "Por favor. No me digas que no estás pensando en eso con Bella." No podía negar eso, aunque no estaba pensando en matrimonio todavía.

"Apenas se conocieron." Fue mi respuesta.

"Y ustedes también. Sabes como funciona. Veo como miras a Bella." Probablemente lo hacía. "Lo supe ayer cuando vi su fotografía pero cuando llegó y me habló así lo confirmé." Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "Ahora tengo que hacer que se enamore de mí."

Me reí. "Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

Él sonrió. "Me gustan los retos. Espera a que le diga a mamá. Se va a morir. Dos en un día."

Hablando de eso… "Se supone que la llamaría hoy."

Emmett sacó su teléfono y la llamó por mí. "Hey, Ma. Edward está bien. Incluso mejor. Deberías verlo. No puede quitar sus manos de su chica." Lo miré y él rio. "Lo sé. Son putamente lindos. Sí, le tomaré una foto. Ella es genial. De verdad me gusta. Eddie la ama pero apuesto a que todavía no se lo ha dicho." Bueno, puede que en parte se me haya salido de la lengua. Lengua con Bella. Joder.

"Adivina que, Mama." Él hizo una pausa y rio. "No, no estoy en problemas. Bueno, en parte sí, pero es algo bueno." Rio de nuevo. "No es nada de eso. Yo también conocí a mi única. Te gustará. Está llena de fuego y es hermosa." Ella debería de estar hablando porque él estaba callado. "Sí, ella es la mejor amiga de Bella, lo cual es conveniente, ¿no crees?"

Rodé mis ojos mientras él continuó. "Bueno, no he hecho más que pelear con ella. Aunque nos besamos. Fue putamente caliente." Otra pausa. "Putamente no es una mala palabra, ma. De todas maneras, voy a pasar el día con ella, a mostrarle el encanto Cullen. Caerá rendida a mis pies para la noche."

Su confianza era impresionante. Él la había besado y no al revés. Ella sólo no lo detuvo. "Sí, Ma, seré un caballero. Eddie me está enseñando." Rio. "Sí, él es bueno en eso. Trabajaré con él en eso. Entre los dos, puede que logremos hacerlo." Bufó. "No, no estoy mofándome de mis conquistas, madre, esto es diferente." Él sonrió. "Lo haré. Okey. Te amamos. Te llamaremos mañana cuando estemos en camino a casa. Adiós, Ma."

Colgó y sonrió. "Ella está súper contenta. Quiere fotos de nuestras chicas pronto."

"Rose todavía no es tu chica."

"Pero lo será. Y noté que no negaste de que Bella fuera tuya." No pude evitar sonreír. "Hermanito caliente. Puedes ser lento sobre las materias de desnudez pero no en las materias de romance. Estoy orgulloso."

"Gracias, creo." Me pregunté si debía ducharme mientras las chicas estaban en la habitación. Quien sabía cuanto demorarían en discutir lo que sea que estuvieran discutiendo, no como nosotros.

"Iré a ducharme." Le dije a Emmett.

"Okey." Tomó el control remoto de la mesa de café y encendió la televisión. "Si no estamos aquí cuando salgas, sólo haz lo que te parezca natural."

"¿Lo que me parezca natural? ¿Eres un comercial de imbécil o algo?"

Él rio. "No, tú eres el imbécil de la familia. Sólo te estoy diciendo que está bien no ser un caballero si entiendes las señales de que ella quiere más. Bella no es el tipo de chicas con quien te acuestas una vez sola. Estarás con esta chica por un rato largo y ambos los sabemos. Así que espera si quieres, no lo hagas si no. Sólo haz… lo que se sienta natural."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Okey. Bueno, si te vas cuando yo salga…"

"Te enviaré un mensaje de texto más tarde y te contaré como va todo con Rosie. Y estaré aquí a las ocho para poder irnos." Mi rostro debe haber lucido triste porque él asintió. "Lo sé, hombre. Pero volveremos en cuatro días. Lo lograrás."

Tal vez. Aunque sería imposible dejarla. "Okey. Nos vemos más tarde."

Tomé mi bolso y regresé a la habitación de Bella, cerrando la puerta. Saqué unos jeans, una remera azul y mis boxers, dejando todo en la cama. Fui al baño de Bella y encontré una toalla limpia doblada para mí. Que chica maravillosa y atenta. Me metí en la ducha y luché para no pensar en la fantasía telefónica que compartimos la primera noche. Fallé miserablemente, pero al menos lo intenté. No debería estar pensando en estas cosas. Teníamos tiempo. Haríamos el amor cuando se sintiera bien. Nuestra primera vez no iba a ser en la ducha, aunque era una fantasía putamente caliente.

Pronto. Teníamos el lugar para nosotros toda la tarde y la noche, espero. ¿Quién sabe lo que sucedería? No podía esperar a averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>Llegó tempranito el cap :D Espero que les guste!<p>

Miiiiiiiiiiles de besoos y que tengan un fin de semana genial! Nos leemos :)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 23**

Pude calmar mi verga al enfriar el agua mientras me duchaba. Eso igual era difícil. Mi mente se seguía imaginando a una Bella desnuda y mojada presionada contra mí en ese pequeño espacio. Un día, pronto, lo haríamos realidad.

Me sequé con la toalla y la envolví en mi cintura antes de regresar a la habitación para vestirme. Estaba casi en la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"¿Edward, estás…?" Bella se calló e hizo un sonido cuando me vio en casi toda mi gloria. Me giré para verla y me estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Por supuesto, inmediatamente me puse duro de nuevo.

"Um, lo siento." Le dije. "El baño es un poco pequeño así que pensé que podría vestirme aquí." Sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

"Cierto. No hay problema. Yo sólo… sí." No sabía que quería decir y ella estaba ahí parada mirándome.

Estaba desconcertado y a la vez excitado. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Soltar la toalla como lo hacía en las películas y ver que sucedía? ¿Películas? Eso no pasa en mis películas. Eso pasaba en las de Emmett. A pesar de nuestras charlas sucias, Bella y yo no estábamos en una porno.

"Bella, ¿qué necesitabas?"

"¿A ti?" Ella preguntó, sus ojos concentrándose en mi pecho o… diablos, ¿estaban concentrados en mi obvia carpa? ¿Cómo se suponía que me debía comportar si me estaba mirando como si quisiera arrancarme la toalla y saltarme arriba?

Le sonreí. "Soy todo tuyo."

Ella cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Putamente linda. "Quise decir, quería saber si habías terminado de ducharte para poder hacerlo yo." Sus ojos seguían cerrados y reí.

"Bueno, puedes ver, o supongo que por el momento no puedes…" Me callé cuando ella abrió sus ojos y me miró. "Sí, la ducha es toda tuya."

"Okey, entonces. Sólo… iré." Se dio vuelta y se apresuró a ir al baño antes de que pudiera decir nada. Por supuesto, imágenes de ella desnuda y mojada me asaltaron de nuevo y gruñí, luchando las ganas de seguirla y tomarla. Juzgando por su expresión, probablemente no me rechazaría. No, así no. Podía esperar, aunque eso me estuviera matando.

Me coloqué los boxers y los jeans, cuidadosamente, luego una remera, y fui a la sala. Necesitaba una distracción y necesitaba hablar con Kate y ver que estaba pasando. Me había llamado varias veces y sabía que iba a estar en varios problemas por no devolver sus llamadas. Era mejor ir por otra ruta. Me senté en el sofá y presioné un número telefónico.

"No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo." Una voz me saludó. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunté.

"Estoy hablando de que me estás llamando a mí en vez de a mi esposa porque crees que seré tu mediador." Garrett respondió.

Era un tipo filoso. "No es mi culpa, G. Emmett me secuestró y…"

"Dios, por favor no me digas que estás en prisión, casado o en la cama con una mujer extraña." Me interrumpió. La reputación de mi hermano procedía por ella misma.

"Ninguna de esas." Estaría en la cama con una increíble mujer pero no era extraña.

"Gracias a Dios. ¿Entonces por qué te secuestró y robó tu teléfono?"

Er, bueno… "No. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar, G. De seguro tú entiendes eso."

Suspiró. "Lo entiendo, pero Kate no será tan comprensiva."

"Lo sé. Estoy en Washington, Garrett."

Hubo una larga pausa. "No es donde esa chica… espera, ¿estás con tu chica?"

Reí. "Sí, lo estoy. No puedo explicarlo ahora, pero tuvimos un malentendido y Emmett me trajo aquí para resolverlo."

"Ya veo. ¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Qué estoy preguntando? Por supuesto que sí. Suenas como el gato que se comió al canario."

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Estoy maullando?"

Largó una risotada. "No. Pero suenas feliz, satisfecho y toda esa mierda. Lo cual es genial. ¿Entonces todo salió bien?"

Sonreí. "Muy."

"Bueno, bien por ti, hombre."

"Gracias, ella es realmente…" Escuché un gruñido y sabía que mi conversación con Garrett estaba por terminar.

"Edward Cullen, ¿dónde diablos has estado? Ni te molestes en responderme. Sólo dime cuando regresarás a casa."

La voz enojada de Kate pasó la línea telefónica. "Uh, llegaré a tiempo para mi reunión con Marcus. ¿El martes, verdad?"

"¡Martes!" Ella gritó. "Más te vale que estés a tiempo. ¿Esto fue por una chica?"

"Bella. Estoy en Washington con Bella."

Otra pausa. "¿La chica con quien has estado hablando?"

"Sí."

"¿Sí? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, sí? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Te han visto? ¿Necesitas un comunicado de prensa? ¿Estamos negando algo?"

¿Negando? Diablos, no. "Por supuesto que no estamos negando nada. No he sido visto. Bueno, supongo que eso no es totalmente cierto."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no es totalmente cierto?" Ella preguntó.

"A Emmett lo detuvieron al sur de Washington pero no lo multaron. El policía nos vio, pero aparte de eso, nada."

"Por supuesto que sí." Ella murmuró. "¿Entonces cual es la noticia? ¿Estás fuera del mercado?"

Sonreí. "Sí, lo estoy." Bella era mi chica y yo su hombre.

"Mmm hmmm. ¿Estás preparado para decírselo al mundo?"

¿Lo estaba? No era por mí por con estaba preocupado. "No lo sé. Sí, me gustaría que supieran que tengo novia, pero no me gustaría que su nombre o rostro esté por todos lados. Ella es una estudiante, Kate. Merece privacidad."

"Okey. Entonces digo que estemos tranquilos por el momento. No importa lo que pase, la prensa va a aclamar por ello. Ten un perfil bajo, o sino no tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para protegerte."

"Lo haré, Kate. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?"

Kate bufó. "¿Quieres decir desde tu aparición en la alfombra roja con Jane? Bueno, hay miles de fansites dedicados a tu romance." Hice una mueca de dolor. "Mi teléfono ha estado sonando constantemente y la frase "son sólo amigos" cae en oídos sordos. Tú y tu verdadera chica deberían salir pronto si no quieres que te relacionen con Jane. Eso o ella necesita verse con alguien públicamente."

Eso probablemente explicaba porque Jane había llamado. "Continúa negándolo. Hablaré con Bella para ver que piensa y luego te llamo."

"Estoy segura de que lo harás. ¡Cuéntame sobre ella!" Me reí. Su tono profesional se había ido y sonaba como la amiga que era en vez de mi empleada.

"Ella es increíble. Hermosa, divertida, inteligente, sexy. Todo lo que he querido en una chica y más."

"Increíble. ¿Cuándo la conoceré?"

"No lo sé. Acabo de conocerla." Hice una pausa. No había tiempo como el presente, cuando sonaba bastante feliz por Bella. "Asegúrate de que mi calendario esté libre desde el viernes hasta el lunes de la semana próxima."

"¿Qué lunes? ¿Tres días después o diez días después?"

"Diez." Le dije.

"¿Diez días?" Ella demandó. "Tienes una entrevista con Rolling Stone esa semana, además una reunió con Davies para una discusión sobre un guion y una filmación. ¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

"Muévelos, Kate. ¿Por favor?"

Ella suspiró. "Está bien, pero más te vale que hagas todo lo que te dije."

"Seré un buen chico."

Ella rio. "¡He escuchado eso antes! Por suerte, no eres tan malo. Si salir corriendo a buscar a tu chica es lo más malo, entonces puedo manejarlo."

"Lo prometo. Seré un perfecto ángel."

"Si claro. Ve, diviértete con tu chica y trae tu culo a la reunión con Marcus o sacaré un rumor a la prensa sobre que estás usando ropa de mujer."

"Luciría caliente en el vestido que usaste para la premiere." Le dije, sonriendo.

Ella rio. "Probablemente sí y lucirías mejor que yo, lo cual me molestaría mucho. Diviértete y te veré el martes." Con eso, se fue.

No había sido tan malo. Ahora a llamar a Jane. Presioné su número y esperé.

"¡Hola, Sr. Turner!" Ella me saludó felizmente.

Ugh. "¿En serio, Jane?"

"¿Qué? Como si fuera a cambiar mi nombre por Cullen. Edward Turner queda mucho mejor que Jane Cullen."

Rodé mis ojos. "¿Qué te sucede mujer?"

Ella rio. "¿No has visto las revistas? Nos hemos casado en secreto y yo tendré gemelos. Uno es tuyo, el otro de Demetri. Es la historia del siglo."

"Por favor, dime que no dicen eso."

"Okey, no dicen eso. Bueno, el _Enquirer_ sí, pero ni siquiera los locos lo creen. ¿Sabes que nos llaman Janeward? Nuestro nombre de pareja de verdad apesta."

Ella estaba riendo. "Es algo bueno que no seamos pareja." Bella salió de la habitación y arqueó una ceja ante el comentario. Le hice una seña y ella se sentó a mi lado. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella y sentí mis ojos rodar hacia mi cabeza ante el aroma de vainilla y albaricoque. Quería lamerla.

"Lo sé, pero nadie cree eso. ¿No puedes usar tus encantos con una de las zorras de_ Extra_ y contar la verdadera historia?"

Reí. "¿La verdadera historia? ¿Qué quería hacerte lucir bien frente a Demetri?"

"No, tonto, que somos amigos y que fuimos juntos y ambos estamos solteros."

Pasé mis dedos por el cabello mojado de Bella. "Eso sería una mentira, ya que no estoy soltero, no gracias a ti."

"Oh, sí, tu chica. ¿Espera un minuto, que quieres decir, no gracias a mí?"

"Vio tu pequeña actuación el miércoles a la noche y no salió muy bien." Todo estaba bien, por supuesto, pero no pude evitar darle un poco de mierda a Jane.

"¿Qué? Creí que no sabía quien eras tú."

Reí. "Bueno, es una larga historia, pero ella sabía todo y explotó delante de nuestras caras."

"Oh, por Dios, Edward, lo siento tanto. No debería de haber tomado, sabía eso, pero enloquecí y… mierda, ¿Por qué tengo que cagar todo?"

Mierda, sonaba como si fuera a llorar. Era un imbécil. "Está bien, Jane, en serio. Nos hizo ser honestos entre nosotros y ahora estoy aquí con ella. Estamos geniales."

Largó aire. "Edward Cullen, pendejo. Voy a romper tu culo por asustarme de esa manera. ¿Espera, está contigo?"

Creo que había sido amenazado por más mujeres esta semana que en toda mi vida. "Sí."

"Déjame hablar con ella."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Miré a Bella quien estaba sonriendo suavemente.

"Porque quiero disculparme por enojarla, tonto. Teléfono, ¡ahora!"

Dios. Le di el teléfono a Bella. "Jane quiere hablarte."

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Jane Turner?"

"No, la otra Jane de la cual enloqueciste." Ella me dio un codazo y reí. "Sí, ¿por favor, podrías hablar con ella?"

Bella tomó el teléfono lentamente y lo colocó en su oído. "¿Hola?" Ella escuchó. "Sí, soy Bella." Su cabeza descansó en mi hombro y moví mi mano por su espalda. "Lo sé. Él me explicó." Otra pausa. "Sí, yo también he pasado por eso. Mi ex me engañó. Supongo que si hubiera conocido a un tipo como Edward definitivamente me hubiera paseado con él en frente a su cara."

"Paséate conmigo ahora, bebé." Le susurré. Ella rio.

"No, no fue tu culpa. Saqué conclusiones antes de hablar con él. Enloquecí." Ella escuchó de nuevo. "Sí, pero debería de haberme alejado de la web." Una risa. "¿Janeward? Eso es estúpido. Aunque no entiendo la mezcla de nombres. Es periodismo vago, si puedes llamar a los tabloides periodismo."

Eso fue algo distorsionado. "Por favor, está bien. Estamos bien." Bella me miró y sonrió. "Más que bien." Besó mi mejilla. "Sí, él es el mejor." Se sonrojó. "Okey, gracias, Jane."

Ella me dio el teléfono. "¿Janie?"

"Me gusta, Edward. Parece muy dulce. Podría estar bastante molesta conmigo pero no lo está."

"Bella es increíble." Le dije. Bella se sonrojó más.

"Bueno, trátala bien y cuando esté en la cuidad quiero conocerla."

"Cuenta con eso. Hablamos pronto, Janie."

"Okey, Edward. ¡Te quiero! Adiós."

Colgué y me di vuelta para ver a Bella. "Esa era Jane."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Parece muy simpática. Siento haber dicho las cosas que dije sobre ella."

Reí. "No lo estés. Yo no lo siento por pensar así sobre Colin."

Ella rio y me besó. "Me haces reír."

"Bien. Ahora tenemos el lugar para nosotros." Estaba encantado por eso. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Ella se sonrojó y me pregunté si estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

"¿Quieres jugar Scrabble?" Ella preguntó. Aparentemente no. ¿Scrabble?

"¿Scrabble?"

Ella mordió su labio y me miró. "Bueno, es casi como nos conocimos, ¿sabes? Podríamos jugar Words, pero sería menos interactivo. Podría ser divertido, ¿no crees?"

Podía pensar en otra manera de divertirnos, pero si quería jugar Scrabble, entonces jugaríamos Scrabble. "Seguro, bebé, juguemos."

Ella rio y se levantó del sofá. Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la mesa del comedor, donde el juego nos estaba esperando. "¿Planeaste esto, verdad?" Le pregunté mientras sacó el tablero. La ayudé a dar vueltas las fichas.

"Mmm, pensé que podía ser divertido." No me estaba mirando pero estaba sonrojada. ¿De qué iba esto? ¿Quería jugar Scrabble sucio? ¿Strip Scrabble? ¿Cómo se jugaba? ¿Qué me importaba? Si involucraba desnudez, no necesitaba reglas.

Las fichas estaban boca abajo y me senté en la silla a su lado. Estaba muy lejos de mi toque, a mi pesar, pero apenas me podía mover para ver las fichas. ¿Por qué estábamos jugando a esto?

"¿Puedo empezar?" Ella preguntó tímidamente.

"Sí, claro." Estaba encantado por su misteriosa timidez. Era sólo Scrabble.

Mordió su labio y pensó por un segundo antes de poner las fichas en el tablero. N, A, K, E, D. Me miró, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Oh… ¿haríamos eso? ¿De verdad? ¿Debería? Mierda… ¿por qué no podía hablar?

"Uh, doble puntaje. Bien." Logré decir.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No voy a contar los puntos." Bueno, entonces era Sexy Scrabble. De repente, el juego se puso interesante.

¿Qué tenia? ¿_Motrine_? Sí, eso no era caliente. Oooh, sí. Usé su A y puse _MOAN_. Dio un gritito ahogado y la miré. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Entendí bien lo de…?"

"No, lo entendiste." Me interrumpió. Okey. Tomé tres fichas y obtuve una en blanco, una X, y una H. Eso ayudaría.

Bella puso _MELT_ de mi M. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿_Dim_? ¿_Dirt_? Ohh, me reí mientras colocaba _DIRT_ y mi ficha en blanco. "Es una Y" Le dije. Bella rio y me sonrió. Estaba menos roja ahora. Pasé mis dedos por su mejilla. "No necesitas avergonzarte conmigo."

"Me gusta. Ya sé cuán sucia es tu mente, Bella. Es un placer vivirla en persona."

Ella rio y besó mi mano. "Como la tuya."

"¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?" Tenía que saber.

"No lo sé." Me sonrió con picardía. "Supongo que tendremos que ver qué palabras juego."

Mierda. "Sólo para que lo sepas, éste es el mejor Scrabble de toda la historia."

Ella rio. "Recién empiezo."

Joder, iba a morir, pero que buena manera de hacerlo. "Tráelo, bebé."

Puso _ROD_ y rio de nuevo. Sentí mi vara endurecerse ante la palabra y la manera en que su mano rozó mi rodilla debajo de la mesa. ¿Estaba intentando encontrar mi vara?

Mis palabras eran fáciles. Tenía una R, S, A, y una D así que puse_ SEXY_ de mi Y. "Esa eres tú." Le dije. Ella lamió sus labios y luché por no tomarla en la mesa.

Bella agregó una S a_ MELT_ y puso LIP sobre eso. Me estaba provocando. Sabía cuanto quería besarla ahora. Tenía una O, M, T. Podía jugar _PART,_ como separa tus piernas y déjame cogerte, o podía jugar… sí. Eso era mejor. Se lo podía dar.

Jugué HEART de mi E en _sexy_. Bella me miró y sonreí, y no pude evitar besarla. Me acerqué y ella también y mis labios estuvieron en los suyos. La mesa estaba cortando mi pecho y probablemente en suyo, pero no me importaba porque sus brazos estaba en mí y su boca caliente y húmeda contra la mía, y estaba haciendo estos sonidos sexys que me hacían querer devorarla.

Nos separamos y sonreímos. Bella rio. "¿No hay tuna esta vez?"

Gruñí. "No puedo creer que recuerdes eso. ¡Tenía unas letras de mierda!"

"Está bien, te perdono ya que me diste tu corazón esta vez."

Ella se dio vuelta hacia el tablero y tomé su mano. "Es tuyo, sabes." Era lo más cerca que podía decirle sin decírselo con la otra palabra que se me había escapado anteriormente. Estaba cerca, pero no estaba listo para declararme de esa manera.

Los ojos de Bella se aguaron y me besó suavemente. "Lo sé." Me dijo cuando se separó. "Y el mío es tuyo, durante el tiempo que quieras."

Quité el cabello de su rostro. Estaba un poquito húmedo. "Lo querré por mucho, mucho tiempo." Le advertí.

Ella sonrió. "Bien." Volví al tablero y sonrió mientras jugó _TIT_ de mi _heart_. Bueno, de seguro amaba sus tetas.

Tenía una E, L, N y otra E. Hermosas letras. Reí mientras jugaba_ PEEN_ de sus _lips_. Bella rio y tenía miedo de que fuera a caerse de la silla. "¿Qué?"

"Eso fue…" Ella se detuvo, intentando recuperar su aliento "¡La primera palabra!" ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

"¿Qué primera palabra?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Pude haber jugado eso en nuestro primer juego pero tenía miedo de que fuera muy pervertido así que usé _NAME_ en vez de eso."

Me reí. "No puedo imaginar mi reacción al abrir un juego al azar y encontrarme con la palabra _peen_."

"¡Lo sé!" Ella rio. "No hubiera dudado en jugarla ahora, pero antes, tenía miedo de asustarte."

Me alegraba que no lo hubiera hecho. "Bueno, estás estancada conmigo ahora." Le dije.

Ella batió sus pestañas. "No me quejaré sobre eso."

"Más vale que no." Le advertí.

Ella sonrió y jugó _BEND_ de mi _PEEN_. "Espero que no pienses en flexionar el pene."

Bella rio. "No, estaba pensando en otra cosa." Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo. Tenía que saber.

"¿Qué?"

"Algo que Rose dijo." Ella murmuró. Eso tenía que ser bueno.

"¿Vas a contarme? No creas que no me di cuenta que te pusiste colorada cuando Rose habló de ese tipo Sam."

"¿Lo notaste?" Ella preguntó, luciendo verde en vez de colorada. ¿Qué diablos?

"Era difícil no notarlo, contigo en mis brazos y todo. ¿Estás bien, bebé?"

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Uh, entonces uno u otro?" Me encogí de hombros. La que quisiera. "Mierda, ¿cuál es menos vergonzosa?" Esto iba a ser bueno. "Sam fue alguien con quien me acosté una noche, luego de que Tyler y yo terminamos."

Oh. OH. "¿Entonces tú tuviste el pene pequeño?" Bella suspiró y asintió. Bueno, eso era… ¿qué era eso? ¿Me alegraba que su última experiencia sexual hubiera sido mala? En parte, pero era un poco malo. "Um. Wow. Lo siento, Bella." ¿Debería expresarle mis condolencias, verdad?

Bella rio. "Fue hace mucho tiempo y lo superé. No puedo creer que Rose lo haya traído como tema de conversación cuando estabas tú presente, aunque no haya dicho el porqué. Necesito patear su culo luego."

"Eso me gustaría verlo." Bella sacudió su cabeza y decidí cambiar de tema y jugar otra palabra. Tenía una I, U y Z, lo cual apestaba. ¿_LIM_? No era una palabra y aunque lo fuera no era sexy. ¿_DIM_? Ha. ¿_DOM_? Supongo, aunque esperaba que no me pidiera que usara pantalones de cuero y que la atara a la cama y bueno, atarla a la cama no era tan mala idea. Jugué_ DOM_ y sus ojos se agrandaron. Reí ante su expresión.

"Eres linda cuando te sonrojas." Le dije.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos. Sonreí mientras esperaba su próxima movida. Frunció el ceño ante sus letras y luego al tablero. De repente, sonrió. Tomó la K de _naked_ y puso_ SPANKED_ del otro lado del tablero, donde no había letras.

Joder. No importaba que estuviera haciendo trampa, ¿pero el hecho de jugar eso luego de imaginarla atada a la cama? ¿Qué quería hacerme? Mi verga estaba de vuelta atenta y también todo mi cuerpo. Sentía que iba a sudar. Tomé aire y cerré mis ojos, intentando centrarme como lo hacía antes de hacer una escena.

"Esa fue una movida ilegal. Dos de ellas, de hecho." Le informé.

"¿Qué harás al respecto?" Ella preguntó. Mis ojos se abrieron y ella estaba mordiendo su labio, sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban brillando. Era una muy buena pregunta, Miré mis fichas de mierda y tomé un par mientras ella se reía de mis acciones. Aquí vamos. Encontré lo que necesitaba. Jugué _FUCK _de su _spanked_.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y lamió sus labios de nuevo. Me miró por un momento y tomó la M de _dom_ y la puso debajo de la E de _spanked_.

"Bella." Gruñí. Tenía mis manos en el borde de la mesa y mis nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras intentaba contenerme en la silla.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó. La mirada que me estaba dando. ¿Era un "ve por ello"? No era tonto. Sabía que era poco probable que no pase nada en el correr del día. Pero pensé que nos conformaríamos con besarnos y abrazarnos, no por tirarnos indirectas vía Scrabble.

"¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo?" Le pregunté.

"Espero saberlo." Respondió.

"¿No quieres esperar?" Le pregunté. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias a Dios." Tiré el tablero y me acerqué a ella, besándola. Las fichas cayeron al piso pero no dejé de besarla. Mis manos fueron a sus senos y las suyas a mi remera, intentando quitarla de mis jeans. Me puse de pie y me la quité por ella. Me miró desde su lugar en la mesa y de verdad quería quitarle los pantalones y tomarla ahí pero no, no la primera vez. Cogería con ella por todo el apartamento, pero para la primera vez… no. Necesitaba ser gentil, aunque quisiera poseerla aquí y ahora.

Tomé su mano y suavemente la bajé de la mesa. Mis manos se entrelazaron con las suyas, y la acerqué a mí, besándola pasionalmente. Bella gimió y se frotó contra mí. Mierda, se sentía bien. Me separé y la miré. "Estás segura."

"Sí, Edward, te deseo." Me dijo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero sus ojos mostraban confianza.

Escuchar eso era suficiente para hacerme acabar. "Yo también te deseo, bebé. Pero quiero hacerlo bien, no aquí, en la mesa." Me reí mientras su rostro decaía mientras miraba la mesa. "Luego, lo prometo."

Ella sonrió. "¿Sí?"

"En donde quieras, bebé. Primero, quiero hacerte el amor. ¿Eso sirve?" Toqué su mejilla suavemente.

Los hermosos ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos. "Sí." Dio un grito ahogado cuando la levanté. "Siempre quise que me llevaran en brazos a la habitación."

"Bueno, permíteme hacerlo." Le dije. La llevé a la habitación y la dejé gentilmente en la cama. Me miró con confianza y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. ¿Sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Me amaba? No podía preguntarle todavía, pero podía demostrárselo. Se lo demostraría.

* * *

><p>Actualicé muuuuuuuuuuy tempranito porque me voy a ver SWATH! Ustedes ya la vieron o la ven hoy? Cuénteme que les pareció :D Disfruten el cap y luego hablamos! Volveré loca luego de ver esa peli jajajaja :D<p>

Muuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! Miiiles de besoos :D Que tengan un lindo finde!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 24**

¿Cuántas veces me había imaginado este momento? Allí estaba ella, yaciendo en la cama, esperándome. Sentía que había esperado esto por años, pero sólo había sido un par de semanas. Había soñado con ella antes de ver su hermoso rostro, mirado en sus hermosos ojos y probado sus suaves labios. Ella me estaba sonriendo y no vi ni una pequeña duda en su rostro, gracias a Dios. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando creía que podía esperar hasta la cabaña. Tal vez, si mi hermano y sus amigas se hubieran quedado, hubiera resistido todo el día, pero aun hubiera querido escaparme con ella. La deseaba.

Me acerqué a ella, queriendo besarla y tocarla, enloquecerla antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Mis labios se encontraron con los de ella, suavemente. Su cuerpo era suave y cálido debajo de mí, mientras presionaba mi pecho contra el suyo. Sus piernas estaban separadas para que pudiera acomodarme, para que pudiera presionar mi erección cubierta por el jean contra ella. Ella gimió suavemente y le di una estocada. Aunque nos separaban dos capas de jeans, se sentía bien.

Nuestros besos eran suaves, lentos y gentiles. Moví mis dedos por sus brazos, tocándola ligeramente. Ella tiritó ante mi toque y gimió en mi boca. Sus manos me envolvieron, flexionándolas contra mi espalda e intentando acercarme a ella. Sentía que estaba ardiendo mientras ella tocaba mi piel.

Moví mis labios por su mandíbula, besando y mordiendo el camino hasta su oreja. "Edward." Ella murmuró.

Mordí su lóbulo izquierdo. "¿Sí, Bella?"

Ella giró su cabeza y me dio acceso a la delicada piel detrás de su oreja. Chupé y succioné su cuello mientras ella se movía debajo de mí. "Te deseo."

Sonreí contra su piel. "Me tienes." Moví mis manos por sus costados, llevando mis dedos ligeramente hacia sus senos y de vuelta mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel que podía. Si fuera por mí, no habría lugar de su piel que quedara sin besar.

Sus manos encontraron mi cabello mientras pasaba sus dedos por éste y besaba la curva de su cuello, mordiendo la piel que estaba allí. Amaba la manera que olía y sabía. Podría pasar horas oliéndola y besándola si me dejaba. La manera que se movía debajo de mí, presionándose contra mi erección, me decía que no rechazaría esa idea. Tampoco lo haría mi erección.

Besé todo el camino hacia su boca y lamí su labio inferior. Abrió su boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Su agarre en mi cabeza se apretó y arqueó su espalda hacia mí, buscando fricción. La besé más fuerte y me apreté contra ella, tragando su grito ahogado. Me moví contra ella, igualando el movimiento de sus caderas. Tan putamente bueno. Sabía que lo sería.

Bella movió sus manos por mi espalda, pasando sus uñas ligeramente por mi piel, causando que temblara. Se sentía increíble. Di una estocada más fuerte y sonrió contra mis labios. Rompí nuestro beso y le sonreí.

"¿Te gusta enloquecerme?" Le pregunté.

Ella lamió sus labios, probándome en su lengua. Putamente caliente. "Sí, demasiado."

Reí. "Voy a disfrutar hacerte lo mismo a ti, bebé." Me levanté de ella y me senté contra sus piernas. Levanté su remera, revelando su suave y blanco estómago. Tenía un ombligo sexy y no podía esperar a probarlo con mi lengua. Sus grandes ojos marrones se concentraron en mí mientras levantaba su remera hasta el nivel de su sujetador, el cual parecía tener un color azul oscuro y no podía esperar a verlo. Levanté aun más su remera y ahí estaban sus perfectos senos, rogando que los tocara. Finalmente llegué hasta su cuello y se la quité. Su cabello caía en sus hombros y dejé la remera a un lado. Necesitaría una ducha más tarde. Y yo también. No podía esperar.

Pasé mis dedos por el borde de su sujetador, admirando como resaltaba contra su pálida piel. Era el turno de Bella de tiritar ante mi toque. "Eres hermosa." Le dije, acercándome a ella para besarla. Me quedé en mis rodillas para poder continuar tocando su piel y revelar la belleza que tenía frente a mí. Dejé que mis pulgares rozaran sus pezones lo cual causó que gimiera, enviando vibraciones por mis labios.

Mis dedos continuaron moviéndose contra sus pezones mientras besaba debajo de su cuello, lamiendo y chupando el camino hacia un territorio nuevo, hacia sus senos. La miré mientras delineaba con mi lengua el borde de su sujetador. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras me miraba. Sonreí mientras mi lengua se adentraba debajo de su sujetador de encaje. Ella dio un grito ahogado y se arqueó hacia mí. Tomé la oportunidad para pasar mi mano por su espalda y desabrocharlo.

Su sujetador se desprendió y lo quité de sus hombros. Mantuve mi mirada en sus ojos mientras lo quitaba y lo dejaba a un lado. Finalmente, miré hacia abajo y allí estaban, esos hermosos senos que había fantaseado desde que me había enviado la foto con su remera de noche. Eran mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sus pezones rosados se levantaban ante la atención, esperando a ser tocados y chupados. Inmediatamente puse mis manos en ellos, girándolos con mis pulgares e índices, maravillándome mientras se endurecían más.

Tenía que probar uno, así que me acerqué y tomé el pezón derecho con mi boca. Bella gimió y tomó mi cabeza, sosteniéndola contra mi pezón mientras lo chupaba gentilmente, girándolo con mi lengua. Era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Mi mano derecha repetía los movimientos en su seno izquierdo, levantándolo gentilmente mientras pasaba mis dientes por el otro. Los sonidos que estaba haciendo, y la forma en que se movía debajo de mí, me estaban enloqueciendo y apenas estábamos medio vestidos. No sabía cuánto podría contenerme cuando estuviera desnuda, pero sabía que necesitaba probarla.

Solté su seno derecho y focalicé mi atención en el otro, deslizando mi lengua alrededor de él, mordiéndola ligeramente mientras ella gritaba de placer. Gracias a Dios estábamos solos. Sus sonidos eran míos y sólo míos. Lamí y chupé mientras ella vibraba debajo de mí. Mis manos se movieron por su cuerpo, delineando sus costados y sus caderas. Estaba tan cerca de donde quería estar.

El botón de su jean era fácil de desabrochar y bajé su cierre. Solté su pezón y la miré, pero vi que no había duda en su rostro. Estaba levantando su cadera contra mí, diciéndome sin palabras que continuara, así que bajé sus jeans revelando más de su linda y pálida piel y su ropa interior, que combinaba con el color de su sujetador. Le sonreí.

"¿Siempre usas rompa interior que combine o es sólo para mí?" Le pregunté.

Bella sonrió. "Eso sólo lo sé yo."

Secretos… eso estaba bien, eran del buen tipo, algo que descubriría con el tiempo. Sería un gran placer averiguar que había debajo de su ropa todos los días, puramente para satisfacer mi curiosidad, por supuesto.

"¿Y yo lo descubriré? Tomaré eso como un reto." Ella rio mientras deslizaba sus jeans por sus hermosas piernas. Todavía no las había visto. Había estado en ese vestido sexy por un corto tiempo y luego se había puesto los pantalones de pijama. Besé el costado de su rodilla Y me moví hacia arriba de su cuerpo mientras ella daba un grito ahogado y un salto. No podía esperar a enloquecerla.

Me detuve para admirarla. Su cabello yacía en la almohada verde claro, sus rulos haciéndose más prominentes a medida que su cabello se secaba. Estaba desordenado lo cual me encantaba, porque tenía toda la intención del mundo de ir a la ducha con ella más tarde. Sus ojos estaban oscuros. Sus labios hinchados de mis besos. Su cuello estaba ligeramente rosado de mis besos. Fruncí el ceño y toqué su suave piel.

"¿Te lastimé?" Debería de haberme afeitado esta mañana.

"Dios, no." Me dijo, con su mano en la mía. "Me estás haciendo sentir increíble y ni siquiera me has tocado."

Tenía que reírme. "No lo he hecho, ¿huh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Bella?"

Ella bufó y se sentó. Sus manos se movieron a mi pecho y la siguieron sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes moviéndose por mi piel. Chupó mi pezón izquierdo y gemí de placer. Lo soltó y sonrió. "¿Es suficiente para ti?"

"Joder, no." Le dije, acorralándola contra la cama y besándola fuertemente. Ella pensaba que yo era un provocador, ¿verdad? Rompí nuestro beso y la miré. "Mensaje recibido, bebé."

Besé cada seno antes de llegar a su estómago. Mordí el hueso de su cadera. Ella dio un grito ahogado mientras mis dientes la mordían suavemente. Mis manos estaban en ella, finalmente, tocando ese material sedoso que le impedía estar completamente desnuda. Estaba mojada y Dios, quería tocarla. Deslicé un dedo por los labios de su vagina y ella gimió. Era tan hermosa que no tenía palabras para expresarlo.

Enganché mis dedos con sus bragas y comencé a bajarlas. Ella dobló sus piernas para ayudarme a hacerlo. Sólo unos centímetros más y sí… ahí estaba, joder, estaba descubierta. Evité un gruñido mientras removía ese pedacito de ropa y lo tiraba en el piso a mi lado. Besé el interior de su muslo. Su piel era tan suave. Descansé mi cabeza y la miraba mientras tocaba su clítoris con mi dedo anular. Bella dio un grito ahogado y separó más sus piernas. Era increíblemente abierta y libre conmigo, lo cual no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No había estado con muchas mujeres, pero las pocas con las que había estado nunca me dejaron mirarlas dándole placer. Diablos, Irina apenas me dejaba tocarla. Mi Bella no tenía inhibiciones conmigo, lo cual me encantaba. Ella no estaba intimidada conmigo. Me daba todo.

Estaba increíblemente mojada. Presioné un segundo dedo contra su clítoris y levantó su pelvis de la cama para acercarse a mí. Moví mis dedos hacia abajo y deslicé uno en su interior. Joder, estaba estrecha, mojada y caliente. No podía esperar a estar dentro de ella. Presioné un segundo dedo y ella gimió y dijo mi nombre. Era adicto a ese sonido saliendo de su boca.

Moví mis dedos lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, mientras me acercaba para tocar su clítoris con mi lengua. Su gemido fue directo a mi verga pero me mantuve calmado mientras continuaba pasando mi lengua por ella mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de su vagina.

"Edward, oh, Dios." Ella murmuró. Su pierna derecha estaba flexionada en la cama, y la izquierda presionada contra mi cabeza, como si me estuviera guiando. Sonreí mientras chupaba su clítoris y lo mordía gentilmente. Ella dio un grito ahogado y empujó sus caderas contra mí. "Tan bien" Me dijo. Apliqué más presión con mi lengua y moví más rápido mis dedos. Se estaba mojando más y se apretaba contra mí. Sabía que había pasado un tiempo y tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que demostrarle lo que significaba para mí ya que todavía no tenía las palabras.

Levanté sus caderas un poquito de la cama, apretando su nalga mientras lo hacía. Sus piernas se separaron aun más y comencé a lamerla más rápido, aplanando mi lengua contra su clítoris y lamiéndolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Mis dedos se doblaron en su interior y comenzaron a moverse hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Bella se movía en la cama, sus manos hechas puño contra el cobertor mientras la enloquecía. Mordí su clítoris antes de rodearlo con mi lengua. Volví hacia donde estaban mis dedos y lamí todo el camino hacia arriba.

Era tan dulce y estaba tan mojada y lista para mí. Lamí y chupé mientras mis dedos trabajaban en ella. Sus caderas se movían, tomando mis dedos tan profundo como podía. Doblé mis dedos en su interior al mismo tiempo que chupaba su clítoris y comencé a gemir hasta que ella lo perdió. Sus caderas se arquearon hacia mí mientras gritaba mi nombre y su vagina se estrechaba a mi alrededor. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso que mi chica perdida en el placer que yo le daba.

La lamí ligeramente mientras se calmaba, y quitaba mis dedos de su interior. Sus ojos se abrieron y besé su vagina una vez más antes de moverme y besar su estómago. Sus manos encontraron mi cabello y me acercó hacia ella para besarme, su lengua lamiendo mis labios y probándose ella misma. Tan caliente. La besé y la empujé de la cama, rodándonos.

Bella se separó y se sentó a horcajadas, sonriendo mientras sus manos tocaban mi pecho y se detenían en el borde de mis pantalones. Desabrochó el botón y abrió el cierre de mis jeans. Lucía tan sexy sentada en mi falda. Tomé sus senos con mis manos. Ella frotó sus caderas contra las mías, arqueándolos hacia mis palmas. Sus manos se unieron a las mías y me ayudó a apretarlos. Putamente increíble.

Soltó mis manos y se movió de encima, quitando mis jeans. Me agaché a ayudarla, levantando mis caderas de la cama. Quitó mis boxers junto con mis jeans, y mi verga estaba libre mientras ella tocaba mis muslos. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió. "Muy linda." No sabía como debía reaccionar ante ese cumplido, pero suponía que había cosas peores.

"Gracias." Le dije. Quitó del todo mis jeans y mis boxers y gateó para acercarse a mí. Me besó, su cabello haciendo cosquillas en mis hombros mientras sus labios se movían contra los míos. Estaba perdido en ella, tan perdido que ni siquiera noté que se había movido hasta que sentí su mano en mi verga. Gemí mientras la apretó una vez antes de pasar su mano por la cabeza.

Bella cortó nuestro beso y se sentó en la cama, entre mis piernas, mirando mi verga. La estaba mirando como si fuera comestible, lo cual no me negaría. Me miró, con una sonrisa provocadora mientras bajaba su mano y comenzaba a tocarse. Joder, era tan caliente. Me pregunté si podría convencerla de que sacara su autito azul, para mostrarme como funcionaba.

Dejó de tocarse, para mi decepción, pero su mano estaba en mí, pasando su humedad por mi verga. Ya no estaba decepcionado. Movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mojándola con su propia humedad, lo cual era demasiado sexy. Su mano se sentía increíble mientras aplicaba más presión, apretándome en la base, regresando a la cabeza y pasando un pulgar por ella. Comenzó a hacerlo repetidamente y yo daba estocadas a su mano.

Bella se miraba mientras me tocaba con fascinación, su lengua lamiendo su labio. ¿Lo haría? ¿Podría? Y lo hizo. Se acercó y lamió la cabeza de mi verga antes de deslizarla por mi longitud. "¡Joder!" Grité. Se sentía tan bien. Sonrió mientras lamía hasta la cabeza, para luego chuparme.

Su lengua se movió por mi cabeza, rodeándola mientras se movía hacia abajo, tomándome con más profundidad en su boca. Su lengua continuó moviéndose contra mi verga, enloqueciéndome. Enlacé mis dedos en su cabello, y resistí las ganas de darle una estocada. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar mis bolas mientras me tomaba con más profundidad.

Era demasiado. Quería acabar la primera vez en su interior. Me tomó casi todo antes de volver a chuparme. "Dios, Bella." Sus ojos marrones brillaron y me sonrió mientras trabajaba en mi verga con su boca y apretaba mis bolas con su mano. "Quiero estar dentro de ti." Dije ahogadamente, contra mi juico. Amaba que estuviera chupando mi verga, pero quería sentir su vagina estrecharse a mi alrededor.

Ella me soltó y besó mi cabeza de nuevo, haciendo que casi acabe con esa mirada que me estaba dando. Regresó a mis brazos y la besé antes de rodarnos de nuevo. Podría montarme la próxima vez. Dios, eso sería tan caliente. Froté mi verga contra su vagina, empapándola con su humedad. Dios. No podía esperar a estar dentro de ella. No podía… joder.

"Bella, ¿tienes un condón?" Los ojos embriagadores de Bella se abrieron y sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Por qué diablos no pensé en eso? Oh, sí, porque iba a ser bueno, pero ella era tan sexy que no podía evitarlo.

"Puede que Rose o Alice tengan." Dijo Bella. Se estaba frotando contra mí y estaba tan cerca. Espera un minuto. Emmett empacó por mí. Las probabilidades de que hubiera empacado condones eran buenas. Siempre había una lista con las cosas necesarias en la vida. "Aunque estoy en la píldora." Bella me dijo. La miré y ella mordió su labio. "Quiero decir, estoy limpia y todo. Me hice exámenes luego de lo de…" Ella se calló y sabía lo que quería decir. Había hecho lo mismo luego de Irina y de Maggie, aunque con ella había usado protección.

Bella tocó mi mejilla. "Quiero decir, lo entiendo si no quieres arriesgarte, pero juro que estoy en la píldora. Puedo mostrarte…" La silencié con un beso. Confiaba en ella. Diablos, quería tener sexo en la ducha con ella y de verdad no me imaginaba usando un condón en esa situación, ¿entonces por qué tener miedo ahora? Ya le había dado mi corazón.

La besé suavemente. "Confío en ti, Bella." Me moví contra ella y abrió sus piernas. Estaba ahí, en su entrada. Mis ojos estaban en ella y lentamente me introduje en ella. Dios, se sentía mejor que cuando la tocaba con mis dedos. Era tan estrecha. Sus ojos batieron cuando estaba a medio camino. "¿Estás bien?" Ella asintió y me adentré más. Tan mojada, tan putamente bien. La penetré totalmente y ella me apretó. Sus piernas se apretaron en mi cintura.

La besé de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, mientras le daba una estocada, moviendo mis caderas ligeramente. Sus manos apretaron mi espalda y se acercaba a mí. Me alejé de ella y luego me adentré de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Ella dio una estocada, sus talones apretando mi culo. Estar dentro de ella era la más salvaje de las fantasías. Nada podía igualar esto.

Nos movimos juntos, gradualmente incrementando la velocidad. Me tomó profundamente en su interior. Besé sus labios, sus mejillas, y la punta de su nariz, en cualquier lado donde pudiera demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella me sonrió y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello en señal de cariño. Cada toque, cada movimiento se sentía increíble. ¿Era así como te sentías cuando encontrabas a tu única? Podría preguntarle a mi padre, supongo, pero no quería pensar en eso. Especialmente no ahora, cuando tenía a mi chica envuelta en mí, con su cuerpo sexy moviéndose con el mío.

Nuestro ritmo se incrementó, sus piernas me apretaban mientras yo daba estocadas más fuertes. Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, nuestras lenguas moviéndose al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos. ¿Alguna vez había estado en esta sintonía con una mujer? Ella se movió un poquito, así que cambié mi ángulo ligeramente y ella dio un grito ahogado. Oh, sí, ahí estaba. Di otra estocada y sus ojos rodaron un poco. De nuevo. Pasé una mano por donde estábamos unidos y toqué su clítoris con mi pulgar.

Bella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello. Chupé la columna de su garganta mientras Bella gritaba mi nombre y acababa. Diablos, se sentía increíble. Estaba apretando mi verga y tuve que contenerme para no acabar con ella. Quería más. Di otra estocada profunda. Bella estaba gimiendo mi nombre mientras penetraba con mi verga lo más profundo que podía. Ella gritó mi nombre y esta vez lo perdí, acabando en ella mientras me apretaba.

Colapsé contra ella, intentando recuperar mi aliento mientras Bella me sostenía. Me di cuenta que tal vez la estaba apretando e intenté alejarme, pero ella protestó y me sostuvo contra ella. "No." Me reí y besé su frente.

"No quiero aplastarte."

"Me gusta." Me dijo.

Por supuesto que sí, mi dulce y sexy chica. La besé y nos rodé mientras ella estaba distraída. Me deslicé de ella y quedé en mi costado mientras ella hacía un puchero. Era demasiado linda, así que la besé de nuevo. Se derritió en mí y caí de espaldas, para poder sostenerla entre mis brazos.

"Eso fue increíble." Le dije cuando recuperamos el aire.

Ella sonrió suavemente. "Lo sé. Nunca ha sido así para mí." Intenté no pedirle más información pero debería de haber fallado, porque ella rio y golpeó mi pecho. "Quise decir la conexión." Lo entendía, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que frunciera el ceño. Ella rio y se acurrucó contra mí. "El sexo también."

Ahora lo entendía. "Sé lo que quieres decir." ¿Debería decirle lo de la única, o eso la asustaría? Era demasiado pronto. Bella tarareó y jugó con mi pelo mientras yo tocaba su espalda. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en sentir sus dedos moviéndose en mi cabeza. Se sentía genial.

Debí de haberme dormido, porque me desperté cuando sentí que ella comenzaba a alejarse de mí. "No te vayas." Murmuré, abriendo mis ojos.

Ella rio. "Tengo que ir al baño. Aguanté lo más que pude."

El baño. Oh, sí. Sonreí y me senté. "Yo también."

Bella arqueó una ceja, "Um, creo que todavía no estamos en la etapa donde está bien orinar juntos."

Oh, Dios, eso era increíble. Me reí ante la expresión de su rostro. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Ella preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Quise decir que deberías tomar una ducha." Ella se miró y frunció el ceño. "Er, nosotros deberíamos tomar una ducha." Rectifiqué. Su rostro se aclaró y sonrió.

"¿Sí?"

Moví mi mano por su estómago. "Oh, sí."

Su rostro estaba brillando. "Dame tres minutos y luego ven." Me quedé en la cama, mirando su perfecto culo desaparecer hacia el baño. Fiel a su palabra, un par de minutos después escuché el sonido de la ducha y salté de la cama para ir hacia el baño. Era patético pero al menos nadie veía lo ansioso que estaba.

Bella ya estaba en la ducha, su cuerpo sexy oscurecido por la cortina de ducha verde y azul. La empujé y me metí, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura. Ella ya estaba mojada y toqué su increíble piel siguiendo el agua que caía por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde estaba mojada por otra razón.

Besé su cuello mientras su culo se frotaba contra mi verga, la cual ya estaba pronta gracias a la vista de mi chica mojada y desnuda. Le metí un dedo, empujándola contra la pared, el agua ahora golpeando mi espalda. "¿Estás lista para mí, bebé?"

"Sí." Me dijo, frotando su vagina contra mi dedo, mientras frotaba mi verga contra sus nalgas. Ella dio un grito ahogado y luché por no reírme. No había olvidado su mail… diablos, nunca olvidaría su mail, pero no iría por eso hoy. Amaba que me hiciera reír incluso ahora; cuando estaba tan excitado que apenas podía ver. La giré para besarla. Ella tomó mi verga y empezó a trabajar en ella mientras la empujaba contra la pared. La levanté por su culo y ella gimió mientras tocaba sus muslos.

De una estocada ya estaba en su interior. El cuerpo de Bella se presionó contra la pared mientras comenzaba a cogerla. Aunque quería tomarme mi tiempo, sabía que no podía sostenerla así para siempre. Igual, no importaba, porque ella llevó su mano hacia donde estábamos unidos y comenzó a tocar su clítoris, mientras yo la cogía duramente. Esta era la fantasía, la dura y sucia fantasía que había descrito por teléfono. Como hacer el amor con ella, esto se sentía mejor.

Bella gimió y comenzó a masajear su clítoris con más rapidez. Ella estaba cerca. Gracias a Dios, porque también lo estaba yo. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando acabó. Acabé con ella al mismo tiempo, fuertemente y dándole una estocada fuerte. Le di unas cuantas más, vaciándome en su interior.

Mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera hecho una serie de ejercicios con Alec, pero valía la pena. Bajé a Bella, sin soltarla hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso. Ella rio y su sonrisa era brillante. "Wow."

Me reí. "Sí, wow está bien. Necesito doblar mis ejercicios de nuevo."

Ella rio y me besó, empujándome hacia el agua. Se sentía bien en mi cuerpo adolorido. "Bueno, recuerda que la cabaña tiene un gran jacuzzi. No necesitarás preocuparte por eso." Diablos, sí. Un baño con Bella. No podía esperar.

"No puedo esperar." Le dije, gimiendo mientras sus dedos tocaban mi cabello.

"Agáchate." Me dijo. Abrí mis ojos y la vi que tomó el shampoo. Y agaché y ella masajeó mi cabello, sintiendo como se enjabonaba. Se sentía increíble. Lo enjuagó y luego le puso acondicionador.

"Mi turno." Era tan putamente hermosa cuando sonreía así. Se puso debajo del agua y mojó su cabello. Usé su shampoo y gimió como lo había hecho cuando estaba en su interior, mientras masajeaba su cabello. Evité que mi verga no reaccionara. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme. Enjuagué su cabello y le puse acondicionador también. Era suave y sedoso, ni siquiera se enredaban mis dedos por él. El agua comenzó a enfriarse así que nos enjuagamos. No me importaba enjabonarla pero me di cuenta que podríamos empezar una tercera ronda. Salimos de la ducha y nos secamos.

Volvimos a la habitación y Bella sacó su remera de UW y nada más, para mi gran alegría. Sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa en mi rostro y me encogí de hombros. No podía evitarlo. Esa remera era tan putamente sexy. Me puse unos boxers y me subí a la cama.

"Creo que necesitamos una verdadera siesta, aunque odie dormir, contigo aquí." Me dijo.

La sostuve cerca. "Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, bebé. Estoy feliz de estar contigo, de cualquier manera que pueda tenerte."

"Este ha sido el mejor día de todos." Ella murmuró cansada.

La apreté y besé su mejilla. "Lo ha sido. Y todavía tenemos un día más."

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó contra mí. Toqué su cabello y vi que se relajaba entre mis brazos y se dormía. Que día había sido. Que semana estaba por venir. Que vida estaba por venir. "Eres mi única, Bella. Estás estancada conmigo ahora." Susurré mientras cerraba mis ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER!<strong>

Al final subí antes el capítulo, ustedes se lo merecen :) No quería dejarlas esperando hasta el domingo, sé que es una tortura la espera :( Sólo por esta semana subo el capítulo hoy, ya que mañana es el paro contra fanfiction, hasta el sábado. Las que quieran unirse recuerden que no se subirán fics ni tampoco se leerán los que están publicados ni entrarán a las cuentas.

Muuuuchas gracias por todos sus reviews! De a poquito los voy contestando :) Disfruten del cap! Miiiiles de besooss 3


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 25**

Despertar con Bella en mis brazos era mi cosa favorita en el mundo… bueno, mi cosa favorita luego de besarla, tocarla, saborearla y hacer el amor con ella. Su cabeza estaba en mi hombro, su pierna izquierda sobre la mía y su mano descansaba en mi pecho. Toqué su cabello y continué mi camino por su espalda. Ella hizo un sonido de placer y se acercó a mí. Moví mi mano hacia su culo y ella rio soñolienta.

"Tienes sólo una cosa en mente." Me dijo, dándose vuelta para poder ver mi rostro.

"Eso dice la chica que empezó a jugar Scrabble sucio." Le recordé, aunque sabía que no se olvidaría.

Bella rio. "Es algo nuestro."

¿Cuánto amaba que tuviéramos algo nuestro? "Lo es. Me gusta."

Ella sonrió. "A mi también. ¿Cómo están tus brazos?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Un poco inflamados, pero valió la pena totalmente."

Bella sonrió. "Yo digo."

La besé suavemente. "Creo que deberíamos ducharnos más tarde."

Sus ojos brillaron. "Creí que estabas lastimado."

La tenía. "Tal vez quería una ducha normal, pervertida."

Ella hizo un puchero. "Oh, okey, bueno…"

Me reí y me coloqué encima de ella. "Estaba bromeando, bebé." Toqué su mentón. "No tengo por qué levantarte, sabes."

Sus manos se movieron hacia mi espalda. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Estaba pensando que podrías poner tus manos sobre la pared y tomarte por detrás…" Me callé sugestivamente y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Lamió sus labios. Era tan putamente sexy.

"Creo que eso suena muy bien."

"¿Bien?" Le pregunté. No era lo que buscaba. Ella asintió seriamente. Le hice cosquillas y ella se retorció debajo de mí, lo cual combinado con la imagen de la ducha me hizo poner duro de nuevo.

"¿Adecuado?" Logró decir entre risas.

"Te mostraré adecuado." Mis labios se unieron a los suyos y mis manos fueron directamente a su remera. Ella gimió mientras la levantaba. Rompí nuestro beso y la quité. Sus manos quitaban mis boxers.

Estaba desesperado por ella. ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo tan rápido? Entré en ella en el momento en que me liberé de mis boxers y ella dio un grito ahogado. Estaba cálida, mojada y lista para mí mientras la penetraba.

"¿Adecuado?" Gruñí, moviendo mis caderas.

"¿Quieres mediarlo?" Ella murmuró. Era un dolor en el culo. Un encantador dolor en el culo. Hablando de eso… levanté sus caderas para poder adentrarme más en ella y su trasero quedó en el aire. Le di una nalgada ligeramente a su nalga izquierda y vi que su boca se abría en sorpresa. Mierda, ¿había ido muy lejos? Habíamos hablado de las nalgadas y dijo que quería intentarlo, pero tal vez era una fantasía.

Sus ojos se centraron en mí. "Bella, yo…"

"Hazlo de nuevo." Ella me interrumpió. Mierda. Okey. Le di otra nalgada y ella gimió.

"Joder." Dijo, moviendo sus caderas con las mías. Maldición, ella era hermosa, embriagada de placer. "De nuevo." Le di una nalgada, esta vez un poco más fuerte y ella gritó mi nombre mientras acababa. Acabé justo después de ella. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho de sólo mirarla acabar.

"Mierda." Logró decir cuando se calmó. Salí de ella y la acerqué contra mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé, verdad?" No le había pegado fuerte, nunca haría eso. Moví mis manos por su culo y ella gimió.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien. Sólo que me sorprendiste y te sentías tan bien en mí y…" Ella se calló y sonrió. "Fue más que adecuado."

Me reí, aliviado y la besé. "Me asustaste. Debería no hacerlo más."

Ella sonrió. "Supongo que me ducharé sola luego."

Creo que hice un gemido de dolor. Ella rio ante la expresión en mi cara. "Estoy bromeando, bebé. Pero creo que si lo vamos a hacer de nuevo, necesitamos combustible. Las donas no nos servirán."

Tenía razón. Tenía hambre. "Sí, puedo comer."

Quitó mi cabello de mis ojos. "Bueno, puedo cocinar o podemos ordenar."

"Ordenar. No quiero hacerte cocinar."

Ella se sonrojó. "En realidad, me encantaría, pero hoy fue el día de hacer las compras y obviamente no fui a la tienda."

Besé su mejilla. "Puedes cocinar para mí en otra ocasión, bebé. Aunque no te dejaré ir para que me cocines." No quería dejar de tocarla.

Bella sonrió. "Puedo cocinar para ti en la cabaña. Necesitamos llevar comida con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Probablemente. No había pensado mucho en la comida. Me pregunto por qué. Le sonreí. "En realidad, iba a comprar un barril de manzanas para llevar."

Ella rio y golpeó mi pecho. "Eres incorregible."

"Y te gusto de todas maneras." Le recordé, besándola.

"Sí." Ella dijo antes de soltarse. "¿Quieres pizza?"

"Sí. Soy fácil."

Ella rio. "Sé que lo eres." Golpeé su culo suavemente y ella rio. "¿Qué? ¿Estoy equivocada?"

"Sólo soy fácil para ti, bebé." Le dije. Era la simple verdad.

"Bien, me gusta de esa manera." Me dijo sonriendo.

"A mi también, Bella. A mi también."

"Bueno, fácil, anótame una ducha para más tarde." Ella se puso de pie y fue hacia el tocador, abriéndolo y sacando un par de bragas rojas muy sexys. ¿Estaba intentando probarme lo fácil que yo era? Gruñí y me sonrió por su hombro, colocándose un par de shorts rojos, escondiendo su culo de mí. No se molestó en colocar un sujetador pero se puso una remera que decía Forks PD. Supongo que era una remera de su padre.

Salí de la cama y me puse unos boxers, jeans y una remera.

"¿Qué te gusta en tu pizza?" Ella me preguntó mientras tomaba su celular.

Tomé mi billetera y mi celular. "Cualquier cosa menos pimientos. Y prefiero que sea fina, pero comeré lo que te gusta."

Ella sonrió. "Coincido contigo en ambas cosas. Y sin cebolla tampoco. Quiero besarte."

Me reí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Me besarías con aliento a cebollas incluido." Mordí su cuello y ella rio.

"Sí. Bueno, yo también soy fácil para ti. Tenemos suerte en eso." Sí, definitivamente lo éramos. Continué besando su cuello mientras ella encargaba la pizza. "Me gustaría una pizza grande suprema fina, con extra queso, sin pimientos ni cebolla." Mordí su cuello y ella intentó moverse. "Sí. Okey. Gracias." Le dio la dirección y terminó la llamada. Me hizo una mueca. "Eres una distracción."

"Te gusta." Le dije inocentemente. Ella bufó y me llevó a la sala, encendiendo la TV y llevándome hacia el centro de la consola.

"¿Quieres mirar otra película mientras esperamos?"

"Seguro." Le dije, mirando su colección. Sonreí cuando vi todas las películas de Steele, junto con las películas que había hecho con Jane y demás. "Eres una fan loca y acosadora." Le dije. Ella me dio una nalgada y me reí, reteniéndola antes de que se alejara. "Estoy bromeando, bebé."

"Humph. Deberías estar honrado. Te ayudo a pagar tu salario." Me reí.

"De verdad lo aprecio, cariño." Y lo hacía. Besé su frente mientras observaba su colección. "¿Qué te parece Iron Man?" Ella sonrió y se estiró para tomarla. La miré mientras se agachaba para colocar la película en el reproductor de DVD. De verdad tenía un hermoso culo. Lo tomé y ella quitó mis manos.

"¡Eres malo!" Me dijo y se alejó de mí. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"¿Tienes cerveza?" Le pregunté.

Bella rodó sus ojos. "Hola, somos chicas universitarias. Por supuesto que tenemos cerveza."

Me reí. "Me corrijo. ¿Tienes buena cerveza?"

Ella rodó sus ojos y caminó hacia la cocina. "¿Esto te sirve, niño rico?" Demandó, mostrándome una botella de Heineken.

"Sí, eso sirve." Le dije, riéndome. Abrió las botellas y volvió al sofá. Se sentó y me miró mientras me sentaba a su lado. "Estaba bromeando, bebé. Tomaré lo que tengas."

Ella sonrió y me dio la botella. "Lo sé, sólo quería llamarte niño rico."

Sonreí y la acerqué mientras la película empezaba. "Está bien, chica universitaria. Tenemos nuestros apodos."

Bella rio. "No es como si fuera una chica de un colegio católico."

Sonreí. "Oh, pero lo eres en alguna de mis fantasías." También eran muy calientes.

Tiró su pierna arriba de mí y puse la botella en su rodilla. "¡Eso está frio! Y eres un pervertido."

"Te gusta mi perversión." Le recordé. "Hablando de pervertidos, no hemos sabido nada de Emmett y Rose, ¿verdad?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza. Quité mi teléfono del bolsillo y reí. "Tal vez sí." Tenía varios mensajes de texto.

_Hermano, me está matando._

_Si muero, te dejo de herencia mis autos y mi colección de porno. En serio, no dejes que mamá encuentro mi colección de porno._

_Vale la pena si lo hago. Voy a casarme con esta chica._

Reí y le mostré a Bella lo que me había enviado. "¿Casarse?" Ella preguntó, atorándose con la cerveza. Golpeé su espalda suavemente.

"Oh, sí, Emmett está convencido de que ella es la correcta para él."

"¿Tan pronto? Apenas se conocen."

La miré. "Nosotros también."

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y tragó en seco. ¿Entendía lo que estaba diciendo? Todavía no estaba listo para contarle sobre la historia de mi familia y _la única_, pero quería que supiera que no estaba pensando a corto plazo. "Sí, pero hemos estado hablando por un tiempo."

"A veces el tiempo no es un factor. Hay algo ahí. Siento que lo tenemos, aunque no podemos describirlo."

Bella sonrió y tocó mi mejilla. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Me asusta un poquito porque nunca me he sentido así con nadie. Puede ser real, ¿sabes?"

"Yo lo siento bastante real." Le dije.

"Yo también." Ella susurró. Me acerqué y la besé suavemente, intentando demostrarle lo que sentía mi corazón. No quería asustarla. Era la última cosa que quería hacer.

Ella cerró sus ojos y gimió suavemente. Era tan hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarla. Toqué su mejilla mientras la besaba. Abrió sus ojos y la sonrisa que tenía hizo que me relajara. Teníamos mucho sobre que hablar y supuse que era mejor hacerlo en la cabaña, pero estaba aquí para quedarme y me di cuenta que ella también.

"Estás estancada conmigo, Bella." Le informé, cuando dejamos de besarnos.

"No me oirás quejarme." Ella dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

En la pantalla, Iron Man estaba en su garaje, lleno de autos geniales. Bella rio. "¿Tu garaje es como ese?"

Sonreí. "Si fuera por Emmett sí, pero no. No es tan genial como ese."

"Lamento que no sepa apreciarlo. Tenía miedo de admitirlo anoche, pero ni siquiera sé lo que es un Venom." Me dijo.

Me reí. "Está bien, bebé, te enseñaré de autos cuando vayas a visitarme."

Ella sonrió. "¿Sí? ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte?"

Obviamente. "Por supuesto que sí." Parece que era tiempo de hablar un poquito sobre mi calendario. "Luego de las vacaciones de primavera, tengo dos semanas libres antes de comenzar a filmar la próxima película de Steele en Berlín. Estaré allí por dos o tres meses." Su rostro cayó y toqué su mejilla. "Estaba esperando que tal vez tú pudieras visitarme luego de que la universidad termine. Sé que dijiste que tal vez trabajarías para tu padre, ¿pero tal vez podrías ir un par de semanas?"

Su rostro se encendió. "¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte a Europa?"

Chica tonta. "Bebé, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Obviamente, con tu universidad, no podemos tener eso, pero estaré contigo siempre que sea humanamente posible. Si pudieras venir por todo el verano sería tan feliz."

Bella lucía perpleja. "¿Yo? ¿En Europa? No sé si podría pagarlo…"

La interrumpí. "Bella, vendrás conmigo, así que lo pagaré yo."

Ella hizo una mueca. "No pagué por tu viaje hasta aquí, ni por el de la cabaña." Okey, tal vez era un punto válido, pero no me importaba.

"Emmett pagó por el viaje hasta aquí y no, no pagarás por el de la cabaña." Toqué su mejilla. "Como tú dijiste, soy rico. Tú estás en la universidad. Yo tengo dinero, tú no. Yo pagaré por las cosas grandes. Por favor, déjame. Tu visita me hará feliz. ¿No quieres hacerme feliz?" Batí mis pestañas y le di la sonrisa más persuasiva.

Ella sonrió. "¿Se supone que esa mirada funciona?"

Reí. "Sí. ¿Estás diciendo que no?"

"No." Ella suspiró. Llamaron a la puerta y ella sonrió. "¡Pero pagaré por la pizza!" Se puso de pie antes de que pueda protestar. Bueno, si pagar por la pizza la hacía feliz y no se molestaba porque yo pagara los viajes y la cabaña, podía manejarlo.

"¿Mike? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La puerta lo bloqueaba así que no podía ver quien era este Mike, pero había algo en su voz que me hizo prestar atención.

"Estaba visitando a unos de nuestros hermanos que trabaja en Antonio's cuando tú ordenaste. Le dije que la traería."

"Oh, bueno, que amable de tu parte. Gracias." El tono de Bella era nulo. ¿Quién era este tipo? Me puse de pie e intenté mirar sin dejar revelarme. La última cosa que necesitaba era que los paparazzis irrumpieran en la puerta.

"Ya la pagué." ¿Qué mierda? ¿Quién putas era este tipo que pagaba por la pizza de mi chica?

"Mike, eso no es necesario."

"Quería hacerlo. Mira, escuché que saliste con Colin anoche. ¿Tú… quiero decir, están juntos ahora?" Logró decir, luciendo como un idiota. Él deseaba a mi chica. Esto no era aceptable. Fui a su habitación y tomé la gorra que estaba en mi bolso. La había usado cuando fui a la gasolinera a buscar comida cuando estábamos en viaje. Me la coloqué y fui hacia la sala.

"No estoy con Colin pero…"

"Hey, bebé, ¿ya está la pizza?" Grité mientras iba al pasillo. Mantuve mi cabeza baja y caminé para posicionarme detrás de ella. No podía ver la cara del tipo, pero estaba usando jeans, una remera y unos tennis sucios.

"Uh, sí." Bella respondió, inclinándose hacia mí mientras envolvía su cintura con mis brazos. Besé su cuello y descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Bien, estoy muerto de hambre." Le hice saber que no me estaba refiriendo a la pizza.

"Sí, bueno, gracias, Mike. ¿Estás seguro que no te debo nada?"

"Yo… no, ya lo pagué y…"

Le di un billete de veinte. "Gracias, hombre."

"Uh, sí." Lo tomó y se alejó. "Los dejaré solos. Adiós, Bella."

"Adiós, Mike." Se alejó de mí mientras cerraba la puerta y se dio vuelta. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Me quité el gorro y lo tiré en el bar. "¿Quién era ese tipo?" Dios, ¿cuántos tipos en el campus estaban detrás de mi chica? ¿Y se preocupaba de mí en Hollywood? Yo tenía mas competencia que ella.

Bella rodó sus ojos. "Ese era Mike Newton."

Fue a la cocina a buscar dos platos y yo llevé la pizza a la mesa. "¿Y quien es Mike Newton?"

Ella suspiró y me dio un plato y una servilleta. "El viejo compañero de habitación de Tyler."

"¿Y le gustas?" Le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sí. Me ha invitado a salir varias veces pero siempre cambio de tema para poder irme." Luego sonrió. "Nos siguió hasta el cine cuando fuimos a ver _Wild At Heart_ y se sentó a mi lado. Se durmió."

"¿Oh, sí?" Pregunté mientras abría la caja y separaba una porción para ella y para mí. "¿Y que hiciste?" Sí, estaba celoso, lo admitía. Odiaba mirar mis películas pero yo la llevaría al cine para alejar a todos los Mike Newtons del mundo.

Bella rio. "Nos fuimos luego de que terminó la película y lo dejamos durmiendo."

Me reí. Esa era mi chica. "¿Así que es un tipo de la fraternidad?" Siseé cuando lo dije y Bella rio.

"Sí, está en la misma fraternidad a la que fueron Colin y Tyler."

"Que grupito incestuoso. ¿Ir atrás de la misma chica?"

Bella puso su mano en mi rodilla. "Soy tu chica."

Es cierto, lo era. Y me hizo sentir un poquito mejor. "Odié que no haya podido presentarme." Admití.

"Lo sé." Me dijo, dándome un golpecito en la pierna."Pero es muy temprano y tienes que hablar con tu gente antes de decirle a los Mikes Newtons del mundo."

Mike Newton. Que se joda. "Te dejará tranquila, ¿no crees?" Podría contratar un guardaespaldas para ella, pero no lo necesitaría a este punto. Lo haría por mí porque soy un idiota celoso.

"Mike no es dañino, Edward. Es persistente, pero tú el diste un buen show. Dudo que me pida una cita pronto."

Gruñí. "Más le vale."

Bella rio. "Eres muy lindo cuando estás celoso. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, especialmente con Mike Newton. Si alguien tiene que preocuparse…"

"No tienes." La interrumpí. Puse nuestros platos en la mesa y la tomé de las manos. Sus ojos marrones y cálidos me miraron. "Soy tuyo Bella. Con el corazón y el alma. Sé que es pronto, pero está bien."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y separó sus manos antes de enlazarlas en mi cuello. La abracé fuertemente. No quería dejarla ir nunca. Mañana apestaría. Tenía que recordarme una y otra vez que sólo nos quedaban cuatro días hasta volver a estar juntos de nuevo. Cuatro días interminables.

"Una parte de mí teme dejarte ir mañana, pienso que no vendrás y que todo ha sido un sueño." Ella confesó.

La sostuve. "No, Bella. Es tan real como parece. Y odio irme, pero regresaré en cuatro días. No te podrás deshacer de mí si quisieras."

Ella se alejó y me miró con sus ojos llorosos. "Nunca lo intentaría."

"Espero que no, o me convertiré en un acosador." Eso la hizo reír, como lo esperaba. "Sin lágrimas, bebé." Capturé una lágrima con mi pulgar. "Tendremos nueve días juntos y espero que un lindo tiempo en Europa."

Bella suspiró. "Tendré que explicarle muchas cosas a mi papá."

Sonreí. "Si quiere ser tu chaperón… bueno, iba a decir que es bienvenido, pero no quiero colarme a tu habitación."

Ella rio. "Sí, eso no sería bueno. Él tiene un arma, sabes."

Sonreí. "No podría llevarla en el avión."

Ella asintió. "Es cierto. Pero creo que no tendrá problema. Sólo tendré que explicarle todo."

"Bueno, si necesitas que hable con él, lo haré."

Bella rio. "¿Sí? ¿Qué dirías? ¿Juro no tener sexo con su hija en el continente?"

Le hice cosquillas. "No hagas promesas que no cumplirás. Pero soy bueno con los padres." Sonreí mientras ella reía.

"Apuesto a que sí, especialmente con las madres."

"Hey, apuesto a que tu padre ha visto por lo menos una película de Steele." Le dije.

Bella asintió. "En realidad, sí. Estarás bien, después de todo."

Tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso por conocer a su padre, pero a su vez alegre. Conocerlo sólo haría las cosas más oficiales. "Lo haré. Y tú también. Mi mamá está ansiosa por conocerte."

Bella mordió su labio. "A pesar de lo asustadizos que eres con ella, estoy un poco nerviosa."

La puse en mi falda. "Mi mamá te adora porque me haces feliz."

Bella tomó otra porción de pizza y la colocó en el plato. Estaba sentada de costado así que era fácil tomarla. "¿Le gustaba Irina?" Era tan gracioso que cada vez que nombraba a Irina su nariz se arrugaba como si estuviera oliendo algo feo.

"Ella la toleraba, pero no creo que no le gustaba mucho. Ahora la odia."

Bella rio. "Únete al club."

"Lo sé." Le dije con una sonrisa. "De verdad no tienes nada por qué preocuparte. Nos encargaremos luego de los encuentros de padres. Primero debemos disfrutar de nuestro viaje." Ella me sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo. Mi inocente y pervertida chica. Me encantaba.

"¿Y tu papá?" Ella preguntó, mordiendo su pizza. Intenté no concentrarme en sus labios, pero fallé totalmente. Eran perfectos y quería morderlos.

"Mi padre se lleva bien con todo el mundo." Le dije. "Es muy tranquilo y deja que mamá tome las iniciativas cuando se trata de cosas sociales. Va con la corriente."

"Eso está bien." Bella respondió. No me molesté en preguntarle sobre conocer a su madre. Tenía un presentimiento de que sabía como respondería a eso y para mí estaba bien. Esa mujer no se molestaba en pasar el rato con su increíble hija así que no veía por qué yo tenía que hacer tiempo para conocerla a ella.

"Ambos te amarán." Le aseguré. Como yo… oh, mierda. Demasiado pronto.

Ella sonrió. "Eso espero."

"Nunca lo dudes, bebé." Terminó su porción y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Terminé la mía y dejé el plato en la mesa para poder acercarme a ella.

"Logramos perdernos la mayor parte de la película." Ella notó.

"Prefiero mirarte a ti." Le dije, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. Ya que estaba sonrojada, tal vez podía decirle que me gustaría verla tocar otra cosa. "De verdad me gustó verte tocarte antes."

Ella mordió su labio. "Me di cuenta."

"Me preguntaba si podía verte haciéndolo de nuevo."

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas. "Tal vez."

"¿Tal vez?" Le pregunté, haciendo un puchero.

Ella rio. "Solo si tú devuelves el favor."

Eso era una sorpresa. Una agradable sorpresa. "¿Quieres verme tocándome?"

Ella asintió. "Sí. Usando mi loción. Aunque tiene aroma."

Reí. "Estaba pensando en usarla cuando no esté contigo, ya que hueles tan bien."

Bella rio. "¿De verdad? No tienes por qué comprarla. Tengo otra botella."

Sonreí y la abracé. "¿Me darás otra botella de tu loción?"

"¡Por supuesto! Es tan caliente cuando me dices sobre tocarte."

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Toqué una de ellas. "Si yo uso la loción, ¿tú usarás el auto?"

Ella dio un grito ahogado. "Sí."

"¿Ahora?" Pregunté, queriendo volver a la habitación.

"Ahora." Ella asintió. Me puse de pie en cuestión de segundos con ella en mis brazos. Ella rio. "Ansioso, ¿verdad?"

"¡Diablos, sí! Muero por verte con tu juguete." La llevé a la habitación y la dejé en la cama. Ella rio mientras me agachaba para quitarle los shorts.

"Estás loco." Me dijo, quitándose su remera. Sus sexys bragas lucían hermosas en su pálida piel, pero estaba muy ansioso por ver el show para contemplarla tanto. Las quité antes de quitarme los jeans, boxers y remera. Bella se acercó hasta su mesita de noche y tomó el auto.

Era tal como lo había descrito. Un auto azul de plástico que estaba conectado detrás con dos balas de buen tamaño. Lo miré con fascinación mientras ella reía. "Ve a buscar la loción, Edward. No haré nada hasta que no estés aquí."

Corrí hacia el baño a tomar la loción antes de reaparecer un segundo después. Bella reía. Era tan putamente sexy, tirada en la cama, desnuda, sosteniendo un juguete sexual. Otro sueño hecho realidad. Me tiré a su lado en la cama. Ella se reía. "No puedo creer lo contento que estás." Me dijo.

"Has estado provocándome con ese auto por semanas." Le recordé. "Ahora muéstrame como funciona."

Ella rio y me dio el auto. "Las dos ruedas traseras rotan. Una por cada bala." Encendí la rueda derecha y comenzó a vibrar. Lo miré con fascinación mientras las pequeñas balas vibraban en la cama.

"Es bastante potente." Lo tomé y cerré mi mano. Joder. Ahora entendía porque lo amaba. Encendí la izquierda y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

"Lo sé." Bella dijo sonriendo.

"¿Empiezas lento y ya lo pones a su máxima potencia?" Pregunté.

"Por lo general lo enciendo todo. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Sé lo que funciona para mí."

Era tan putamente sexy. No había palabras. Encendí las ruedas y la vibración cesó. "¿Me lo mostrarías?" Le pregunté.

Ella tomó el auto y separó sus piernas. Era una vista hermosa, pero cuando tomó una de las balas y las pasó por su clítoris, humedeciéndolas antes de metérsela, casi acabo al instante. Tomó otra bala y la puso en su clítoris. No miró hacia abajo. Mantenía su mirada en mí. Tan caliente.

"¿Bueno?" Me preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme. "¿Bueno, qué?"

"Tu turno." Me dijo.

¿Mi turno? Oh, sí. Se suponía que debía estar haciendo algo, como si pudiera concentrarme ahora. Tomé la loción y eché un poco en mi mano. Inmediatamente fui asaltado por el aroma de Bella. Sí, necesitaba una botella o siete de estas. Bella me miraba y era tan sexy que tenía miedo de acabar al instante.

"¿Lista?" Le pregunté.

Ella lamió sus labios. "Sí, estoy lista." Puse mi mano en mi verga y ella puso sus dedos en las ruedas. "Ve." Me dijo, encendiéndolas. Comencé a tocarme mientras la miraba. Sus ojos estaban en mi mano, mirando como me tocaba. Miré mientras su mano derecha se adentraba en su cuerpo. Ella tomó la bala que estaba en su clítoris y la apretó más fuerte.

Tembló un poquito y comencé a masturbarme más rápido. No iba a durar mucho, pero parecía que ella acabaría primero. Estaba gimiendo y apretaba su vagina contra la bala.

"Edward, voy a acabar." Dijo entrecortadamente.

"Acaba, bebé. Yo estoy por hacerlo." Sentía un hormigueo en mis bolas y mi cuerpo se tensó. Ella acabó, su cabeza cayendo en la almohada, y largó un gemido mientras temblaba. Honestamente era la cosa más exquisita que había visto. Acabé, en su pierna y en su estómago. Mierda. ¿Cómo hacía para estar cada vez más intenso con ella? Ni siquiera me había tocado, pero, Dios, era increíble.

"Lo siento." Le dije cuando la razón volvió a mi mente. Tomé unos pañuelos de su mesita de noche y comencé a limpiarla. Ella rio.

"¿Por qué dices que lo sientes? Eso fue tan caliente. Además, ya tenemos una razón para ducharnos en un rato."

Ella era la perfección. Me agaché y la besé. "Te adoro." Le dije cuando nos separamos.

Bella me sonrió. "Me gusta. El sentimiento es mutuo." Puso su auto en la mesita de noche.

"Creo que este es mi nuevo auto favorito." Le dije.

Ella rio y se acurrucó en mis brazos. "Presentía que te gustaría."

"Eso es un hecho. Necesito que me contactes con la compañía que los hace. Te compraré los suficientes para que te duren toda la vida."

Bella rio y besó mi hombro. "Olvida las joyas, los juguetes sexuales son la manera de ganarte el corazón de una chica."

"Te daré ambos, bebé."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No necesito ninguno. Te necesito a ti."

"También me tendrás a mí." Esa era una promesa fácil de hacer.

"Eso espero." Me dijo.

"Nunca lo dudes." La besé de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo. Besos largos, lentos y adictivos. Moví mis manos por su estómago. Aunque la deseaba demasiado, podía pasar horas besándola. Una de sus manos fue a mi cabello y la otra a mi espalda. Me perdí en ella y no quería que me encontraran jamás. Me quedaría aquí, besando y tocando a Bella.

Ella suspiró contra mis labios y me aparté. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás seguro de que tienes que volver a California?"

Me reí. Siempre estábamos pensando lo mismo. "Desearía quedarme aquí para siempre." Un día lo haría. Lo juraba.

Ella sonrió. "No quiero ser avariciosa, pero no me canso de ti."

Besé su nariz. "La avaricia es buena." Le dije, en mi mejor personificación de Michael Douglas.

Ella rio. "Creo que nunca me aburriría de ti."

"¡Claro que no mujer! Te entretengo de todas las maneras." Mordí su cuello y ella rio debajo de mí.

"Sí, supongo que cuando pierdas tu look y tu figura, por lo menos me harás reír."

Me alejé de ella y la miré. "¿Y cuando, exactamente crees que perderé mi look y mi figura?"

Ella mordio su labio y me miró. "Mmm, ¿diez años?" Le hice cosquillas en su estómago. "¿Veinte?" Le hice más y comenzó a chillar. "¡Treinta!"

"Sólo tendré cincuenta y cinco." Le dije. "Todavía seré caliente. Como Paul Newman o Robert Redford."

Ella rio. "Okey, tal vez cuarenta años. Cincuenta. Pero si pierdes tu cabello antes que eso, no me quedará otra que dejarte."

"Espera y verás. Seré un anciano caliente. Nunca te cansarás de mí."

"Pellizcando los culos de las enfermeras en los retiros, dejando tus dientes en vasos con agua…" Chilló cuando comencé a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo. Toda la risa estaba produciendo cosas interesantes en mi cuerpo y me puse duro de nuevo.

"El único culo al cual voy a pellizcar es el tuyo." Gruñí en broma. Ella dio un gritito.

"¡Está bien, trato, trato! ¡Siempre serás caliente!" Me dijo.

"Claro que sí." Dejé de hacerle cosquillas y pasé mi mano entre sus piernas. "Estás tan mojada, bebé."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se movió contra mi mano. "Tú me pones de esa manera."

"¿Quieres mojarte más?" Le pregunté.

Ella sonrió. "Oh, sí." Me puse de pie y la ayudé a hacer lo mismo, sosteniendo su mano mientras íbamos al baño. Encendí la ducha y esperé que el agua estuviera templada antes de meternos adentro. "De verdad tienes algo por esta ducha." Me dijo mientras me frotaba contra su culo.

"Tengo algo por ti." Le dije. "Sólo que me gustas más cuando estás mojada."

Ella gruñó y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras besaba su cuello, lamiendo las gotas de agua que caían en ella. "Eso es bueno porque siempre estoy mojada cuando estás aquí."

Metí dos dedos en ella. "Seguro que lo estás." Ella gimió y tiró su cabeza contra mi pecho. Moví mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella y de pronto sentí su mano contra mi verga. "Joder, bebé, se siente tan bien."

Ella miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió antes de alejarse y colocar sus manos contra la pared. Sus ojos me retaron a que fuera hacia ella y fue imposible resistirse. Levantó su pierna y también la puso contra la pared, dándome todo el espacio que necesitaba para penetrarla. Tuve que flexionar mis piernas un poco y no fue lo más cómodo del mundo, pero estar en su interior me hacía olvidar toda la comodidad. Era el lugar donde pertenecía.

Comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella, tocando su clítoris mientras le daba una estocada. Ella gimió y dijo mi nombre. Todavía seguía sensible por el juguete, supongo, o tal vez por mí, quien sabe, pero estaba húmeda y caliente y se sentía tan bien en mi verga. Empujó su culo contra mí y la penetré más profundo.

Quité su cabello y besé su cuello mientras le daba una estocada. Mordí su oreja. "Eres tan sexy, Bella. No sabes lo que me hace verte así, mojada y abierta para mí." Ella gimió ante mis palabras y aumenté el ritmo de mi verga y de mis dedos. "Cada noche soñaba con tocarte así, sintiéndote a mi alrededor. Eres mucho mejor que en mi sueño, bebé."

"Edward, oh Dios, sigue hablando." Dijo ahogadamente.

A mi chica le encantaba la charla sucia. "No puedo esperar hasta la próxima semana, bebé. Voy a tenerte lo más que pueda desnuda y te haré acabar al menos cinco veces al día." Ella gimió. "Tal vez más que eso. ¿Ocho? ¿Diez? Las veces que quieras, Bella. Te haré acabar con mis dedos, con mi boca y con mi verga. ¿Quieres eso, bebé?"

"¡Sí!" Gritó mientras le daba una estocada más fuerte.

"Voy a cogerte en el jacuzzi, en la mesa de pool y en la bañera, porque sé lo mucho que te encanta mojarte, Bella." Dios, estaba tan húmeda y estrecha y comenzó a apretarse aun más. Sabía que no demoraría mucho más. "Te haré el amor en frente a la chimenea. Toda la noche. ¿Quieres eso, bebé?"

"Uh, uh." Logró decir. Mis caderas golpeaban sus nalgas y el agua hacía aun más ruido en mis oídos.

"¿Sabes que más voy a hacer, Bella?" Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Voy a darte nalgadas de nuevo, porque te gusta, ¿verdad, chica traviesa?"

Ella gritó. "¡Joder!" y acabó fuertemente a mi alrededor, su mano golpeando la pared y su perfecto culo empujándome. Sostuve mi cintura y le di más estocadas, acabando luego de ella. Acabé fuertemente en su interior, sosteniendo su cuerpo tembloroso contra el mío, mientras le daba unas estocadas más hasta vaciarme. Salí de ella y la di vuelta.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó. No sabía si sus piernas podía sostenerlas así que la sostuve. "Esto se pone cada vez mejor, ¿no crees?"

Reí. "Tan mejor que nos mataría, pero no me importa." Le dije.

Ella me sonrió y la besé. "Vivamos un poco más. No terminé contigo todavía, Cullen. Me hiciste unas cuantas promesas hace un rato y me haré cargo de que las cumplas."

Besé su nariz y sus mejillas. "Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Bella."

"Te tomaré la palabra." Podía tomarme lo que quisiera. Lo quería todo con ella. Esa era una promesa que me haría y algún día, cuando estemos listos, se la haría a ella.

* * *

><p>Muuuuuuuchas gracias como siempre por todos sus reviews! Espero que pasen un lindo fin de semana :D No se olviden de comentar como siempre :D<p>

Besoooooos (L)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 26**

Luego de todo el sexo y las dos duchas, decidimos que sería mejor no hacer nada físico por el resto de la noche. Teníamos toda la semana que viene y de verdad necesitaba reponerme físicamente. Además, ya no era sólo sexo para mí; dejó de serlo una vez que comenzamos a conocernos más. Bella era demasiado especial para ser algo del momento. Ella era mejor y significaba mucho para mí.

Así que comimos pizza fría y nos acurrucamos para ver en la TV una película estúpida y ridícula que nos hacía reír, pero eso era lo importante.

Bella rio y se dio vuelta para mirarme. "¿Terminaría tu vida si no pudieras verme el fin de semana?"

Arqueé una ceja. "Primero que nada, fue la chica quien dijo eso, no el tipo. Segundo, depende de que fin de semana. ¿El fin de semana que viene que iremos a la cabaña? Diablos sí, moriría."

Ella rio. "Bueno, espero que entonces no te metas en problemas cuando llegues a tu casa."

Le hice cosquillas. "Nunca me meto en problemas, siempre es Emmett. Y aunque mamá es aterradora, enfrentaría su ira con tal de verte."

"Oooooh, ¿entonces te escaparías? Eres un rebelde."

Sonreí. "¿Qué sabes tú de ser rebelde, hija de jefe de policía?"

Bella me miró. "En realidad, mucho. Me escapé muchas veces porque era la hija del jefe de policía."

"¿Oh sí? ¿Metiste a muchos tipos en tu casa a escondidas?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y miró alrededor como si su padre estuviera espiando para atraparla en el acto. Era la cosa más linda y tuve que reírme. Ella golpeó mi brazo. "No, no metí a tipos a escondidas. Ninguno se atrevía."

Bien. Me gustaba eso. Mordí su cuello y ella se derritió contra mí. "Yo me atrevería, Bella. Podrías meterme a escondidas cuando quisieras."

Ella gimió y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. "Bueno, hemos establecido que eres un rebelde, así que es bueno que vayas contra la norma."

"Cualquier cosa por ti." Le dije y ella estampó sus labios contra los míos. La besé y la apreté contra mí. Podría besarla por días si nuestros cuerpos lo permitieran. Por supuesto, mi verga tenía otras ideas y Bella gimió y se movió contra mí mientras sentía la evidencia de mi excitación contra su pierna.

"Dios, tuvieron todo el día, ¿y aun siguen?" Una voz causó que nos separáramos pero no la solté. Miré y vi a Alice haciéndonos una mueca, aunque por suerte no lucía enojada.

Bella rio. "¿Qué harías si fueras yo?"

La mueca de Alice se transformó en una sonrisa. "Buen punto. Les diría que siguiera, pero de verdad necesito comer algo, así que si quieren seguir vuelvan a tu habitación."

Le sonreí. "No, está bien, nos tomaremos un descanso."

"No parece como si lo estuvieran haciendo." Ella dijo mientras iba a la cocina y comenzaba a inspeccionar la heladera. "¡Pizza! ¿Puedo comer un poco?"

"Por supuesto." Le dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Eso fue raro. Pero gracias."

Bella rio. "Nunca adivinarás quien nos trajo la pizza."

Alice puso su plato en el microondas. "No lo sé. ¿Emmett? ¿Lo convertiste en un repartidor multimillonario?"

Reí imaginándome a mi hermano como repartidor de pizza. "Todavía no." Le dijo Bella. "Fue Mike." Evité gruñir.

"¿Mike Newton?" Ella preguntó, incrédula mientras sacaba su plato del microondas. Volvió y se sentó en la silla reclinadora, mirándonos. "¿Trabaja en Antonio's ahora?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No, uno de los de primer año trabaja allí y él estaba cuando mi orden llegó y decidió traerla. Intentó pagarla."

Alice rio. "¡Oh, eso fue demasiado! ¿Qué hiciste?" Me preguntó, mirándome.

"Pregunté en voz alta si nuestra comida había llegado y me puse una gorra para disfrazarme y poder besarla en su cuello frente a él." Le dije.

Alice reía más fuerte. "¡Eso es genial! Apuesto a que está muerto. Finalmente pensó que podía tener tiempo a solas con Bella y se encontró con el maldito Edward Cullen marcando territorio como un perro. ¡Fabuloso!"

Bella suspiró. "No vio que era Edward, como si eso importara. Espero que ahora haya entendido."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "¡Espero que lo haga!"

"Espero que sí." Murmuré. "¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por cuánto tiempo le has gustado?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé."

Alice largó una risotada. "Desde el primer día. Aunque su mejor amigo salía con ella, siempre encontraba una excusa para hablarle. Entró a la habitación cuando ella se estaba cambiando más de una vez." Ella rio. "Como si alguna de nosotras fuera a creerle eso." Mi enojo brotó al pensar que él haya visto a mi chica desnuda.

Bella se movió en mis brazos. "¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que te deshicieras de mi acosador?" Apenas lo recordaba así que asentí. "Me estaba refiriendo a él. Últimamente ha subido el tono de su juego, preguntándome para salir y diciéndome que no podía decir que no." Ella hizo una mueca. Yo también quería hacer una, especialmente luego de pegarle a Mike y de advertirle que se alejara de mi chica.

"Bueno, ambos sabemos que me cuesta deshacerme de los acosadora." Le dije, intentando mantener mi tono ligero. Bella me dio un codazo y rio. "En serio, si él es un problema, felizmente me haré cargo. Tal vez podríamos enviar a Emmett por él." Eso no sería muy satisfactorio para mí, pero si entendía el mensaje, entonces todo estaba bien.

Bella tocó mi mejilla. "No te preocupes por él, Edward. Creo que le dejaste un mensaje bastante claro hoy y si no lo hiciste, bueno, se lo haré saber cuando me lo encuentre de nuevo."

Fruncí el ceño. "Creo que salir corriendo cada vez que lo veas va a ser un mensaje bastante claro."

"¿Lo harías, verdad?" Preguntó Alice. "Es uno de esos tipo que no toma un no como respuesta."

No me gustaba como sonaba eso. "Bebé, esa clase de tipos son peligrosos. Tal vez debería conseguirte…"

Bella me cortó con un beso. "Él no es peligroso, Edward. Es persistente pero no peligroso."

"Es cierto." Dijo Alice. "No podría matar a una mosca y nunca intentaría nada porque le teme a Rose."

Gracias a Dios por Rose y su habilidad para atemorizar a los chicos. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando mi hermano? Por supuesto, a él le gustaba el reto que le presentaba.

Bella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y se giró para ver a Alice. "¿Hablaste con Jasper?"

Ella hizo una mueca. "En parte. Me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que tenía un asunto de familia pero esperaba hablar conmigo esta noche." Miró el reloj. "Debería escuchar noticias sobre él en una hora."

"¿Sabrás que le dirás?" Bella preguntó.

"En realidad, no. Necesito escuchar lo que me tiene que decir y partiré de ahí." Alice se encogió de hombros. "No es como si podamos ser algo más que amigos ahora. Él está en el colegio y en Texas. Nos separan dos cosas bastante grandes."

Abracé a Bella. "No lo sé. Creo que la distancia es algo que se puede manejar y la edad es sólo un número, ¿verdad?"

Alice rio. "Tú puedes trabajar con la distancia porque eres un millonario quien puede pagar para ver a Bella cuando quiera. Y diecisiete es un número de mierda."

"En realidad, el diecisiete es mi número favorito." Le dije. "Tal vez es una buena señal."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Sí claro, obtengo algo bien, pero de la manera incorrecta."

"¿Por qué diecisiete es tu número favorito?" Bella preguntó. "Creo que nunca lo dijiste."

Reí. "Lo he dicho, pero nunca en contexto. A los diecisiete fue cuando crecí, y tuve más confianza sobre mí mismo. Fue el año donde me convertí en el Edward que el público ve."

Bella sonrió y levantó su cabeza de mi hombro para darme un suave beso. "Me gusta ese Edward, pero me hubiera gustado el Edward nerd también."

La besé de nuevo. "Me alegra escuchar eso. Me hubiera asustado si te hubieras acercado con toda su sensualidad en ese entonces."

Bella rio. "Puedo imaginarte corriendo y gritando para alejarte de mí, o rechazando la invitación en WWF."

"Nunca rechazaría ninguna de tus invitaciones para jugar conmigo." Le dije, haciéndole cosquillas.

Alice gruñó. "Ustedes me están matando."

Bella se sentó y alisó su remera. "Lo siento, Alice."

"Sí, lo siento." Le dije, aunque en verdad no lo sentía.

Ella rio. "Está bien. Honestamente, me alegra ver a Bella tan feliz. Creo que nunca la había visto así."

"¿Nunca?" Pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Nah. Nunca tuvo ese brillo con Tyler. Se llevaban bien, ¿pero esa felicidad? No que recuerde."

Bella sonrió. "Te dije, nunca ha sido así para mí."

Sí, lo había dicho. Eso me hacía muy feliz. "Para mi tampoco, bebé." Era la primera chica que amaba de verdad y sería la última.

"Oh, harán que tenga náuseas y mi estómago ya está débil por la charla con Jasper." Ella se levantó, fue a la cocina y dejó su plato. "Creo que iré a mi habitación y les daré a ustedes mas tiempo a…" Se calló mientras la puerta se abría de un golpe y Rose apareció en la habitación.

"¡No te atrevas a seguirme, Cullen!" Ella gritó. "No estás invitado." Su rostro estaba rojo y respiraba entrecortadamente. Joder, ¿qué había hecho mi hermano ahora?

"No soy un vampiro, así que dudo que eso me detenga." Contestó y la siguió. Se detuvo en la sala y la miró. "¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que no te arrestaran!"

¿Arrestaran? ¿En que mierda se habían metido?

"¡Tal vez quería que me arrestaran!" Ella gritó. ¿Y eso tenía sentido porque? Bella me miró y me encogí de hombros. ¿Cómo si yo supiera algo?

"¿Por qué querías que te arrestaran?" Él demandó. "Me han arrestado y te puedo decir que no es divertido."

"¡Te siguen arrestando así que algo de divertido tiene que tener!" Ella gritó de nuevo. "Podría haber acabado con esa perra de un solo golpe."

Emmett gruñó. "Era una policía, Rosie. Dudo que puedas acabar con ella de un solo golpe, y si lo hubieras hecho, te meterías en muchos problemas por atacar a un oficial. Ni siquiera yo he hecho eso." ¿Asaltar a una oficial de policía? Mierda.

"¡Deja de llamarme Rosie! ¡Ella merecía ser golpeada luego de mirarte como si yo no estuviera allí y media desnuda cuando ella apareció! ¿Creía que conducía en topless todo el tiempo? ¡Estaba coqueteando contigo y tú la dejaste!" Ella entrecerró sus ojos y caminó hacia él, tocando su pecho con su dedo. "Si estás teniendo pensamientos estúpidos sobre tríos y esposas, ¡quítalos de tu cabeza ahora mismo!"

¿Cómo sabía los deseos de Emmett por un trío? Probablemente se lo haya dicho porque es un idiota.

"¡Disculpen!" Alice gritó, causando que Rose, Emmett y nosotros nos volteemos a verla. "No es que no estemos disfrutando del show, ¿pero podrían contarnos la historia completa para saber de que están hablando? Es como si hubiéramos entrado en el medio de la película y nos hubiéramos perdido todas las partes buenas. ¡Cuenten!"

Quería aplaudir a Alice, pero también quería protegerla de los pares de ojos que la estaba mirando calurosamente. "En serio, tal vez podrían dejar de gritar y contarnos lo que pasó para que le podamos decir lo que está bien y lo que está mal." Bella y Alice rieron ante mi comentario pero Emmett y Rose no lo hicieron.

"Los hermanos antes de…" Se calló cuando Rose le pegó en la cabeza. "Hermosas mujeres, hermano." Terminó, alterando su último comentario y frotándose la cabeza.

"Depende de lo que hayas hecho." Le dije. Después de todo, éramos minoría y no quería alterar a Rose.

"Lo que hice fue traer tu triste culo hasta aquí para arreglar las cosas con tu chica. Me debes una, ¿recuerdas?" Demandó Emmett. Maldición, tenía razón. Tenía que ponerme de su lado y probablemente eso enojaría a Rose y a Bella.

"Está bien, sí lo hiciste y no puedo dejar de agradecerte." Lucía un poco mortificado. "¿Por qué no nos explicas lo que sucedió?"

"Okey." Se sentó en el sofá junto a nosotros y Rose se sentó en el brazo de la silla donde estaba Alice, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. "Condujimos por ahí y dejé que Rose lo hiciera." Le sonrió con admiración. "Ella definitivamente sabe como manejar la palanca de cambios." No sabía si se estaba refiriendo a su pene o al auto, pero asumí que al segundo. Tal vez. Tal vez no. ¿Quién sabía lo que pasaba por su mente?

"Claro que sí." Ella dijo, mirándolo. "Conduzco mejor que tú."

"Por favor, Rose, no seamos tontos." Se acercó y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla mientras ella le pegaba a su mano. "Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo. Hablamos y almorzamos entre caminatas por Washington. En serio, hermano, creo que estuvimos por todo el estado."

Rose rodó sus ojos. "Sólo por el norte, no exageres."

"Lo que sea. Fuimos a un parque y decidimos relajarnos, salir, caminar y hablar antes de volver al auto porque el parque cierra de noche o algo así. Lo que sea, entramos al auto y hago mi movida."

"¡Ha!" Ella gritó. "Yo hice la movida."

"Entonces admites que me deseas." Él repitió, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Rose abrió su boca y la cerró. Estaba acorralada. "Estaba aburrida." Ella contestó. "Todo el viaje me hizo calentar. Tú sólo estabas ahí."

Bella comenzó a reír y Rose la miró. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de ella para protegerla. "Cállate."

"De todas maneras, Rose me ataca y yo le respondo, así que comenzamos a besarnos en el auto. Las remeras se van y voy por la de oro cuando escucho un golpe en la ventana. La bajo y me siento y veo a una mujer policía. Nos dice que debemos dejar el parque. No iba a discutir con la ley así que le dije que nos iríamos."

"¡Ha!" Rose gritó. "Ella estaba mirando todo su pecho y él le sonreía y le decía lo fácil que era dejarse llevar y de seguro lo entendía, porque ella era sexy. ¡Fue desagradable y me molestó!"

"Rosie, estaba intentando calmarla para que no nos arrestara por indecencia pública"

"¿Yo? Tú estabas sin remera como yo."

"Pero yo estoy permitido a estar sin remera, soy un tipo. Tus perfectas tetas estaban a la vista y sabía que se iba a acomplejar si las veía. Sabes como son de celosas las mujeres." Giró para mirarme y sacudí mi cabeza. Diablos, no. Le debía, pero no caería con él.

"Traidor" Me dijo.

"No creas que tus encantos harán que estén de tu lado." Dijo Rose, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, mientras mi hermano hacía puchero.

"De todas maneras, todo iba bien y ella nos dejaría ir sin problemas hasta que espinosa decide decirle que deje de mirarme."

"¡Prácticamente te estaba acosando, Emmett!" Rose se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. "Nunca te miró a los ojos, te tocó el puto bícep, hablando de tus tatuajes y de lo caliente que era tu auto… ¡era demasiado inapropiado!"

"¿Y decirle que si no me dejaba de tocar le ibas a meter un palo en el culo no fue inapropiado? Rose, amenazaste a una oficial de policía." Dijo en calma.

"Claro que lo hice. Ella estaba tocando lo que era mío." Sus ojos se agrandaron y tapó su boca con su mano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Emmett ya no lucía tan irritado. Su sonrisa se agrandó. "¿Entonces soy tuyo?" Rose sacudió su cabeza y su mano tocó su pierna. "No te preocupes, bebé, soy tuyo. No tienes que preocuparte sobre las modelos, actrices o policías."

Ella golpeó su mano de nuevo. "¡No me preocupa nada! Y tampoco me preocupa una maldita policía. Podía haberla golpeado."

"Por supuesto que sí, Rosie." Le dijo. Ella lo pateó y él se sentó de nuevo. "De todas maneras, luego de que Rose fue atrás de ella, me vi forzado a regresar al encanto Cullen, el cual por supuesto funcionó perfectamente, lo cual enojó a Rosie."

"Ella te dio su número y te dijo que la llamar cuando me dejaras y tú lo tomaste." Ella siseó. Mierda, eso no era bueno.

"Y tiré su número el instante en el que estuvimos en camino, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Y? Hubiera preferido ir a prisión antes que tener que soportar a esa perra haciendo comentarios sobre mí. Ella quería montar en tu auto."

Emmett rio. "Ella quería montarme a mí en mi auto, Rosie, y por eso estás enojada."

"No me importa lo que haces, o con quien." Le dijo Rose.

"Sí lo haces." Le dijo, sonriendo. "Eres posesiva y eso es malditamente sexy. Regresemos y rompamos el auto." Por favor Dios, no dejes que tengan sexo en el auto antes de que tenga que soportar dieciocho horas de viaje de nuevo.

"¡No romperé nada contigo!" Ella le gritó de nuevo. "Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a la policía?"

Emmett entrecerró sus ojos. "Tal vez lo haga. Puedo ir a buscar su número al camino y…"

"No lo harás." Le dijo y al instante se estaban besando de nuevo. Dios, eran tan raros.

"Están locos." Bella murmuró mientras los miraba como se comían sus rostros. Las manos de Emmett estaban en el culo de Rose y las de Rose en la remera de Emmett, sosteniéndolo.

"Sí, lo están, bebé." Le dije. Bueno, funcionaba para ellos. Tenían un tipo de energía que los hacía despegar. Tenía un presentimiento de que tendrían peleas épicas en un futuro.

"Bueno, si alguien está interesado, estoy del lado de Rose." Dijo Alice. Rose soltó la remera de Emmett.

"Por supuesto que lo estás." Ella le dijo, con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Sí, ella es la única que está de tu lado porque me odia." Dijo Emmett. "Creo que Plaza Sésamo hizo un especial sobre los peligros de los extraños y los pedófilos, tal vez deberías mirar eso para buscar nuevas maneras para que no te atrapen."

Alice lo miró mientras Rose le pegaba de nuevo. "El único extraño que está en peligro eres tú." Era cómico ver a alguien tan pequeño como Alice amenazando a mi enorme hermano y tuve que reírme. Ambos me miraron con mala cara.

"¿Entonces, de qué lado estás, Edward? Ahora sabes toda la historia. Sabes que no dejé que Rosie fuera a prisión y que me desea."

"Uhhh, quiero rogar clemencia." Respondí.

Bella rio y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. "Cobarde. Está bien, yo lo manejaré. Rose, si hubieras ido a prisión por pegarle a un policía eso hubiera afectado tu futuro y estoy segura de que tus padres te hubieran quitado el auto." Miré para ver su reacción y el rostro de Rose se llenaba de horror. "Exactamente. Aunque Emmett hubiera podido arreglar la situación sin coquetear con la policía, hizo bien en evitar que te arrestara."

"¡No coqueteé con ella! Sólo dejé que ella coqueteara conmigo. Es diferente." Dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Lo que sea, Emmett. Ahora, si nos disculpas, Edward y yo tuvimos un largo día y nos iremos a dormir." ¿Nos íbamos? Diablos, sí. Ella se puso de pie y me tiró para que me levantara. Sonreí mientras mi hermano hacía un puchero.

"Buenas noches. Te veo a las ocho."

"Es bastante tarde, Rosie. Vayamos a la cama." Comentó con esperanza.

Rose rio. "¿Honestamente crees que dormirás conmigo esta noche? Aunque lo hayas hecho o no para salvarme, no voy a dormir contigo luego de que coqueteaste con otra chica delante de mí." Bella me alejó del fascinante intercambio entre ellos.

"Vamos, Edward. Nosotros no tenemos que hacer arreglos para dormir." No, ciertamente no. Ella cerró la puerta y me besó. "Vamos a la cama."

"Sí, estoy seguro que necesitas dormir y…"

Ella sonrió y tiró de mi mano. "No dije que fuéramos a dormir."

Estaba más excitado por la hora de dormir.

Xoxoxoxoxo

La alarma del reloj nos despertó luego de unas horas de sueño. Bella murmuró y apagó el reloj. Me levanté de la cama mientras ella enterraba su rostro en la almohada. Tomé una ducha, lo cual era triste pero necesario para despertarme y no distraerme por horas ya que inevitablemente me iba a enfrentar con una Bella desnuda y mojada de nuevo.

Me vestí en el baño y salí para encontrarme con Bella sentada en la cama. Sus ojos estaban soñolientos y su cabello estaba un poco desordenado lo cual era increíblemente hermoso. Lo que más quería era volver a la cama con ella. En vez de eso, abrí mis brazos y ella me abrazó, apretándome fuertemente. Cerré mis ojos y enterré mi rostro en su suave cabello, oliendo su esencia. La iba a extrañar tanto que dolería.

"Son sólo unos días, bebé." No estaba seguro si se lo estaba diciendo a ella o a mí. Me sostenía en el hecho de que nos volveríamos a ver pronto. ¿Pero luego de eso? Tenía que ir a Europa en el verano. Tenía que ir.

"Lo sé." Murmuró contra mi pecho. "Te extrañaré."

"Yo también te extrañaré, Bella. Te llamaré a cada hora y te enviaré mensajes de texto y mails y te molestaré demasiado hasta que te tenga de nuevo en mis brazos."

Ella me miró y rio. "Nunca me molestarías."

Sonreí. "Es bueno saberlo." Me soltó y fue al baño. Abrí mi bolsa para ver si tenía toda mi ropa. Bella salió y me entregó la loción. Reí. "Gracias." La besé largamente y saboreé el gusto de la menta de la pasta de dientes.

Ella rio. "Supongo que eso te retendrá hasta que vuelvas a mí."

La besé de nuevo. "Todo lo demás no vale la pena en comparación a estar contigo."

Ella se rio. "Bueno, supongo que me puedes oler y me puedes oír así que…" Se calló y se sonrojó.

Diablos, sí. "¿Estás diciendo que quieres más sexo telefónico, bebé? ¿No puedes esperar hasta el viernes?" Ella mordió su labio y sonrió. "Me encantaría." Le dije honestamente. De verdad, me encantaba. Ella estaba hecha para mí.

"A mi también." Dijo suavemente.

Eso me recordó. Tomé mi teléfono y se lo di. "¿Podrías poner tu número aquí?"

Bella tomó el teléfono y me miró con tristeza. "¿Me borraste luego del otro día?"

Mierda. Por supuesto que pensaba eso. "No, bebé." Era tiempo de confesarse. "Compré un teléfono especial para usarlo sólo contigo, cuando no estaba segura de quien eras o quien podrías ser. No quería que tuvieras mi número si las cosas no funcionaban así que…" Dios, eso sonaba tan mal. Por suerte, Bella estaba riendo.

"¿Entonces… dónde está el teléfono especial? ¿Lo destruiste?"

"No, quiero decir, pensé en hacerlo pero Emmett se lo llevó."

Ella asintió. "Okey, ¿bueno, estás seguro de que quieres que tenga tu número ahora? Me gusta la idea de un teléfono que sea sólo para mí."

Reí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. "Mantendré el teléfono de Bella pero quiero que también tengas mi número." Ella rio mientras colocaba su número en mi teléfono. Lo tomé y la llamé para que conservara mi número en el suyo. Vibró en la mesa. "Ahora puedes llamarme cuando quieras."

Ella sonrió. "Me gusta eso."

"A mi también, bebé." Podía oír a mi hermano llamándome desde la sala. "Emmett está aquí."

Bella mordió su labio y su rostro parecía triste por un momento. "Okey, no me voy a poner mal. Estarás aquí en cuatro días."

"Sí, lo haré." Quité su cabello de su rostro. "Siempre volveré a ti, Bella."

Ella sonrió y se puso en puntas de pie para besarme. "No voy a decirte adiós en frente a todos."

"Bien, porque no es un adiós. Es un hasta pronto." Bella rio y noté por primera vez que estaba usando una de mis remeras. "¿Robaste eso?"

Ella sonrió. "Huele a ti. Quería algo…" Se calló y la besé porque la entendía. Después de todo, yo tenía su loción, si ella no me la hubiera ofrecido, se la hubiera robado.

"Me encanta que quisieras tener algo que huela a mí, bebé. Te daré todo lo que quieras. ¿Quieres más remeras?" Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien. Sólo me pregunto."

Ella presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y la sostuve fuertemente. "Te veré pronto, Bella." Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y la besé hasta que golpearon la puerta. "Tengo que irme."

"Lo sé." Ella susurró. La besé de nuevo. Sus ojos se aguaron pero no estaba llorando, gracias a Dios. Si lloraba creo que no soportaría irme.

"Bella, tú eres… yo… tú eres mi chica." Le dije porque era verdad. Ella sonrió y asintió. "Quiero que siempre recuerdes eso, aunque yo no esté aquí, estaré contigo aquí." Le dije señalando su corazón, sí, era cursi, pero era verdad. Siempre había estado en mi corazón y se lo diría, aunque sonara estúpido.

"Sí, lo estás." Ella estaba de acuerdo con que estaba en su corazón. El mío se sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho.

Llevé su mano a mi corazón y sonreí. "Y estás aquí. Tú eres mi única, Bella."

Su ceño se frunció un poco pero me besó. "No sé que quiere decir eso."

"Te lo diré la próxima semana." Le respondí, besándola fuertemente hasta que mi hermano golpeó la puerta. "Sólo recuérdalo, ¿okey?"

"Lo haré." Ella dijo.

"Nos vemos pronto." Le dije mirándola mientras abría la puerta.

Emmett golpeó mi hombro. "Ya era tiempo, hermano. Siento llevármelo, Bella, pero te lo devolveré el viernes."

Ella sonrió. "Te tomaré la palabra, Emmett. No me hagas ir a buscarte. Llevaré a Rose."

Él rio. "¿Es una amenaza o una promesa? No te preocupes, Eddie no me dejaría que te alejara de él aunque intentara, no es que lo hiciera."

"Adiós. Adiós, Emmett." Sus ojos estaban en mí de nuevo. "Adiós, Edward." Volví y la besé antes de que terminara de decir mi nombre. Mi hermano gruñó pero lo ignoré. Sus manos estaban en mi cabello y yo la sostenía. Esto apestaba. No quería dejarla.

"Tal vez podría…" Empecé a sugerir pero mi hermano me tomó del brazo y me empujó mientras Bella reía.

"Tendrás que ir a tu reunión o me culparé y ya tuve bastante mierda con mamá y su enojo. Aguántate, Edward. La verás pronto."

"Lo sé. Pero…"

Bella se acercó y me besó rápidamente. "Ve. Cuanto más pronto vayas, más pronto regresarás."

Eso no tenía sentido. Si me quedaba, nunca tendría que volver. Ella rio y me empujó mientras mi hermano me arrastraba. "Regresa pronto a mí, Edward."

"Lo haré." Siempre volvería a ella. Luché contra mi hermano quien finalmente me soltó. Abrí mis brazos y me abrazó y besó de nuevo.

"Regresa y tendrás mucho más de eso."

"Cuenta en eso." Le dije. Tenía que irme. La solté y estudié su hermoso rostro, memorizándolo por última vez antes de irme.

"Lo tengo." Emmett le dijo, sosteniendo mi brazo. Levantó su voz. "Nos vemos pronto, Rosie. Tomaremos en donde lo dejamos." No hubo respuesta desde la habitación de Rose. Los ojos de Bella estaban en mí y sonrió murmurando algo.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Emmett me arrastró hacia y eso quedó en misterio. Bella me saludó desde la puerta y yo la saludé antes de darme vuelta y bajar las escaleras. Si no me iba ahora, nunca lo haría. Podía sobrevivir un par de días sin ella. ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Hoy la actualización llegó bastante tempranito jajaja, era el único tiempito libre que tenía antes de volver al estudio :( Malditos parciales. Espero que les guste! No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews! :D<p>

Besooos! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 27**

Era algo bueno que Emmett estuviera conduciendo durante la primera parte del viaje porque si hubiera sido por mí, hubiera dado vuelta el auto y conducido de nuevo hacia lo de Bella. Joder, mi reunión con Marcus. Podríamos hacerlo por teléfono. Que se jodan Kate y Garret y mi madre y no… ese era un pensamiento peligroso. Era algo bueno que ella no estuviera cerca, porque hubiera sabido lo que estaba pensando y hubiera pateado mi culo. Nunca hay que dejar a mamá.

"Basta de caras largas, Edward. Estás arruinando mis pensamientos sobre Rose."

Miré su rostro sonriente. "¿Qué pensamientos? Por lo último que escuché, ella estaba bastante enojada contigo."

Él sonrió. "Ella es apasionada. Mejor que se enoje a que sea indiferente. Puede pensarlo durante toda la semana y estará sobre mí el viernes."

Sacudí mi cabeza. Él vivía diferente a mí, pero no me iba a quejar. No ahora que tenía a Bella. "Creo que estás equivocado."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Aunque lo esté, enloqueceré durante la semana. Ella ya está loca por mí, sólo que no quiere admitirlo. Sólo tomará un poquito de tiempo y un poquito de exposición." Rio maliciosamente y lo miré.

"Hombre, si te refieres a exposición, _exposición_, patearé tu culo. De ninguna manera sacarás tu verga por ahí donde Bella la pueda ver. Además, Rose probablemente te la cortaría si lo hicieras."

Emmett rio tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que chocara el auto. "¡Deberías haber visto tu rostro! No me refiero a ese tipo de exposición, imbécil. Estoy hablando de salir sin remera, que me vea en toalla, hacer ejercicio frente a ella. No hay manera que pueda aguantarse. Además, no tiene que preocuparte por Bella."

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? "¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo que preocuparme por Bella?" Ya me estaba preocupando por ella y el imbécil de Mike Newton y el Sr. Buen Tipo Colin y Dios sabe quien más. Era mi trabajo preocuparme por Bella ahora. No podía evitarlo. La amaba y odiaba que esos tipos estuvieran cerca de ella mientras yo estaba en California.

"Quiero decir, Bella no vería mi verga si corro desnudo todo el día."

Lo miré. Podría hacerle una broma sobre que tiene un pene pequeño, pero vivo con él y sé que es mentira, además probablemente la sacaría y me la mostraría. "Ella no es ciega, Emmett."

Él rio. "Estoy al tanto de eso, hermanito. Sólo digo que ustedes dos tendrán su propia cabaña y Rose y yo otra."

Eso era… increíble. Pero un poco presuntuoso de su parte. A Bella no le importaría, pero apuesto a que Rose sí. "No es que no lo aprecie, pero creo que Rose no lo tomará muy bien el hecho de que pasará una semana a solas contigo."

Emmett bufó. "Por favor. Ella estará encantada. Ya le adelanté un poco ayer cuando nos estábamos conociendo."

¿En serio? "¿Y ella estuvo bien con eso?" Amaba a Rose. Debería comprarle algo por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por Bella. ¿Diamantes? ¿Un Venom como el de mi hermano? Valdría la pena todo lo que quisiera.

"Naturalmente. Ella me desea, Edward. Tú la viste anoche." Bueno, la había visto, pero ella también le había dificultado las cosas. Todavía no sabía por qué era cooperativa en esto. "Ella dijo que lo estaba haciendo por Bella, para que tuviera tiempo a solas contigo, pero todos sabemos que quiere hacerlo conmigo en cada superficie de la cabaña. Ya está todo hecho. Tú estarás en una cabaña; nosotros estamos al lado, pero no muy lejos." Arqueó sus cejas sugestivamente. "Probablemente no la escucharás gritando mi nombre."

Podía imaginarla gritando de rabia en lugar de como quería él. "Siempre y cuando ella quiera."

"Hey, puede que sea un pendejo de vez en cuando pero nunca presumo de que una chica quiera estar conmigo. Quiero decir, sé que quiere estarlo, pero por supuesto que le pregunté."

"¿Le preguntaste antes o después de que la hiciste enojar con la policía?"

Él hizo una mueca. "Cállate. Está hecho. Ella lo sabe. Si ella no quiere ir, espero que me lo diga. Déjame decirte que Rose no es del tipo de las que sufren en silencio." Él rio. "Ella es increíble. Deberías de haberla visto, hombre. Todo el día estuvo torturándome. Movía sus dedos continuamente por la palanca de cambios, comía comida que requería que fuera pervertida. ¡Ella se tragó un hot dog!"

Eso era… huh. "Dudo que lo haya hecho."

"¡Juro que lo hizo, Edward! Ella comía pollo y se chupaba los dedos. Se agachaba para que su escote se pronunciara a cada rato. De verdad creí que iba a infartar. Y déjame decirte, ¿mirarla pelearse con esa policía? Fue la cosa más sexy que he visto hacer a una mujer, y ambos sabemos que he visto a mujeres hacer cosas sexys. No voy a mentir, espera que se le lanzara a Rose. Joder, una Rosie esposada…" Se movió en su asiento y gruñó.

"Por favor, no te excites ahora, Emmett."

"Demasiado tarde, hermano. Eso es lo que me hace pensar en ella. Estoy seguro que tienes el mismo problema con Bella."

Eso era cierto, pero ahora estaba muy preocupado extrañándola para excitarme. Quería sostenerla, con o sin sexo. "Estoy bajo control, gracias."

"Sí, porque estuviste muy ocupado acostándote las veinticuatro horas." Murmuró, sonando envidioso.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Arqueó una ceja y reí. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Él siempre lo sabía. "Está bien, pero no solamente tuve sexo con ella. Fue más que eso."

Emmett sonrió. "Lo sé, porque ella es tu única. Tengo que decirte, Eddie, nunca te he visto mirar a nadie como miras a Bella. Y ella tiene la misma mirada cuando te mira a ti. Si mamá los hubiera visto, hubiera empezado a tejer ropa para su futuro nieto."

Reí ante esa imagen. "¿En que mundo crees que mamá tejerá?" Pero tenía un punto. Mamá estaría encantada si viera lo feliz que me hace Bella.

"Está bien, ella compraría la ropa en una de las mejores casas de ropa para bebé. Igual, estaría contenta."

"Sí, estaría. Bella es…" Ni siquiera sabía como describirla. "Ella es todo para mí. Cuando ese imbécil acosador llegó…"

"¿Qué imbécil acosador?" Mi hermano demandó, sonando como si estuviera listo para patear culos. Me alegraba ver que estaba listo para defender a Bella. Aunque nunca lo había dudado. Emmett haría lo que sea por la gente que amaba y ya que amaba a Bella, ya era parte de la familia. Amaba… era cada vez más fácil admitirlo. Ahora sólo tenía que decírselo.

"Este tipo llamado Mike Newton. Aparentemente le cuesta comprender el significado de un no. Él estaba en la pizzería cuando recibieron nuestro pedido ayer y decidió pagarlo y entregarlo él mismo."

Emmett gruñó. "¿Pateaste su culo?"

"No, no podía dejar que me viera." Eso todavía dolía. "Así que me puse una gorra, besé su cuello y prácticamente la acosé en la puerta. También le devolví su dinero."

Emmett rio. "No está mal, pero patear su culo hubiera sido más divertido. Espera un segundo." Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número. "Rosie soy yo." Él bufó. "Sabes perfectamente bien quien soy. No me importa si estás durmiendo. ¿Es este Mike Newton una amenaza para Bella?"

Escuchó por un segundo. "Cálmate, mujer. Ayer ordenaron pizza y él lo escuchó, la pagó y la entregó él mismo. Eddie no pateó su culo porque es un marica." Golpeé su brazo y sonrió. "Además no quería que el tipo fuera llorando a la prensa acusando que una estrella de cine lo había golpeado. ¿Es él un problema?" Hizo una pausa. "Okey, bien. Si él se le acerca de nuevo…" Rio y golpeó el volante. "Sabía que podías, sexy. ¿Me dejarás mirar?" Rio ante la respuesta. "Podrías intentar. Hablamos pronto, hermosa."

Terminó la llamada y sonrió. "Rosie lo manejará si se acerca de nuevo."

No tenía dudas de eso. Aunque me hacía sentir mejor, sabiendo que ella estaría allí. Mi Bella era demasiado preciosa para arriesgarla, incluso si este Mike no era nada más que una molestia. "Gracias, Em."

"No hay problema. Y cuando sea que tú y mi futura hermana salgan del clóset, yo felizmente me presentaré frente al tipo." Él rio maliciosamente. "Para cuando termine con él, tendrá miedo incluso hasta de masturbarse pensando en ella."

Eso estaba mal. "No quiero pensar en eso, Emmett."

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, hermano, tu chica es caliente. No eres el único que lo ve. Pero ella está loca por ti así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada." Claro que sí. Primero, porque estaba a mil millones de kilómetros de distancia, Sabía que Bella no me engañaría, pero el tiempo y el espacio podrían quitármela. "Basta." Me dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que sea que estés pensando que parece que se ha muerto tu perro. No vas a perderla por Newton ni por ningún otro."

Suspiré. "Lo sé, es que odio alejarme de ella. ¿Qué sucederá luego de que pasemos la semana juntos y tenga que irme hacia la puta Alemania? Le pedí que fuera conmigo pero ella tiene un mes más de clases y luego su papá y…" Me callé cuando Emmett se ahogó con aire. "¿Qué?"

"¿Ya le pediste que fuera a Europa con nosotros? Maldición, Eddie, y yo que pensé que me estaba apresurando."

Lo que sea. "Tú me enviaste un mensaje de texto diciéndome que te ibas a casar con Rose." Le recordé.

"Oh, sí." Murmuré. "Bueno, lo entiendo. Igual, es increíble. ¡Tal vez Rose vendrá con ella!"

Reí y tomé mi teléfono. Hacía una hora que habíamos salido y tenía que estar en contacto con ella. **Ya te extraño.**

"Tendrás que preguntarle, si es que te sigue hablando luego de lo que pasó anoche y hoy que la despertaste y le pediste que pateara el culo de un tipo."

"Tengo que decirte que a mi Rose le gusta patear culos. Le alegra el día." Sonaba orgulloso.

De alguna manera, no me sorprendía. Mi teléfono sonó. _Yo también te extraño. Vuelve pronto. _Sonreí y Emmett rio. "Estás tan perdido."

Sí, lo estaba. **Lo haré, bebé. Estoy contando las horas que faltan para verte de nuevo.**

Cerré mis ojos y me recosté contra la ventana. Necesitaba dormir antes de que fuera mi turno para conducir. Por lo menos lo esperaba con ansias, aunque tuviera que conducir en la dirección contraria. Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

_Ver es bueno, tocar y probar es mucho mejor._

Joder, ya estaba duro de nuevo. Ahora era peor, ya que sabía como lucía y como sabía. Desearía que mi bolso no estuviera en la valija, para poder sacar su loción y olerla, aunque eso probablemente sería peligroso.

**¿Ya me estás provocando, chica traviesa? De verdad quieres que te de unas nalgadas cuando estemos a solas. **Hablando de eso, debería contarle sobre los planes de Emmett. **Aparentemente Emmett y Rose tendrán su propia cabaña así que seré libre de tenerte en cualquier lugar cuando quiera.**

"¿Hermano, se están enviando mensajes de texto sobre sexo?" Demandó Emmett. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?

"En realidad, no." Le dije, porque técnicamente, no lo estaba haciendo. Estaba siendo sugestivo pero no le estaba diciendo que se tocara porque eso me mataría ya que sabía exactamente como lucía. Nunca podría mirar porno de nuevo porque Bella me había arruinado con su pequeño autito azul. Aunque no me importaba.

_Siempre puedes estar conmigo, en cualquier lugar cuando quieras, pero me alegra que no tengamos que preocuparnos por oír a esos dos. Y no será provocar si logro seguir mi plan._

Gruñí y Emmett le pegó al volante. "Te estás enviando mensajes de texto sexuales. Maldición, quiero enviarle algo a Rose." Sostuvo su teléfono. "Escribe lo que te digo."

Le pegué. "Joder, no. No lo haré, imbécil. Hay algo severamente malo contigo si le estás pidiendo eso a tu hermano."

Suspiró y guardó su teléfono. "Está bien, pero se los enviaré cuando tú estés conduciendo."

"Haz lo que quieras." Espera un minuto, esa era una mala sugerencia. "Quiero decir, escribe lo que quieras. Espero que no hagas nada más."

Emmett rio. "No te preocupes por eso, no quiero ensuciar a mi bebé." Acarició el panel cariñosamente. "La única manera que lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido si Rosie me hubiera dejado cogerla en el auto. Ella es mi número uno."

Entonces, debería estar enamorado. Sacudí mi cabeza y le envié otro mensaje de texto a Bella. **Te tomaré la palabra, bebé. ¿Estás en clase?**

"Desearía poder cancelar esta reunión."

Emmett rio. "Podrías, pero Kate y mamá te perseguirían y patearían tu culo, lo cual sería mucho peor que estar alejado de Bella por un par de días." Me miró. "Okey, tal vez no es peor, pero si patean tu culo, no podrías hacer nada con Bella."

Otro mensaje de texto llegó. _Sí, y se me está haciendo muy difícil prestar atención._

"Eso apestaría. Okey, lleguemos allí y terminemos con esto." Aceleró el auto mientras le enviaba una respuesta. **Está bien, bebé, se una buena chica ahora y ponte traviesa después. Voy a dormir un rato antes de que sea mi turno de conducir. Hablamos pronto.**

Cerré mis ojos y focalicé su rostro. Pronto no podría llegar pronto.

Xoxoxox

Llegué a las oficinas CAA y mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras la gente me alababa. Mantuve mis gafas de sol para que nadie pudiera ver lo cansado que estaba. Emmett y yo habíamos llegado a las cuatro de la mañana y dormí como la mierda sin Bella. Logramos hablar un poco durante el viaje y otro poco nos enviamos mensajes de texto, pero luego de pasar horas con ella, eso no era suficiente.

Llegué al piso de Marcus y me recibió Heidi, su secretaria. Antes de que pudiera quitarme las gafas de sol, me dijo que pasara. Marcus era uno de los principales agentes de CAA y tenía una oficina increíble con ventanas de vidrio enormes, grandes sofás de cuero y un bar con todo. Vi cuerpos en el sofá y miré para ver a Kate y Garret sonriéndome. Marcus estaba hablando por teléfono, pero sus ojos azules estaban en mí. Asentí y me acerqué a saludar a mi agente y a mi publicista.

"No sabía que esto era una reunión en grupo."

"El estado de la unión." Respondió Garrett. "Necesitamos hablar sobre negocios, dinero y tal vez sobre tu vida personal." Movió sus cejas sugestivamente y sacudió mi cabeza.

"No hay nada de que hablar sobre mi vida personal."

"Luces como la mierda." Me dijo Kate, antes de darme un abrazo.

La abracé y la miré. "Fue un viaje largo."

Ella rio. "Apuesto que lo fue." Sus ojos se movieron en mí. "En realidad, te mentí. Luces cansado pero no luces como la mierda. Luces feliz."

Eso era porque lo estaba. "Lo estoy." Marcus seguía en su teléfono así que me senté y decidí tirar toda la mierda. "Bella es increíble. Inteligente, divertida, sexy… pasamos genial."

"Estoy seguro que sí." Garrett movió sus cejas de nuevo y lo golpeé.

"¿Qué diablos, hombre? ¿Te estás convirtiendo en un viejo sucio?"

"No tengo nada de viejo." Contestó. "Siempre he sido sucio."

"Es cierto, lo ha sido." Kate asintió. "Es por eso que me casé con él."

"Creí que te habías casado conmigo porque era caliente y brillante."

"Edward es caliente. Marcus es brillante. Tú eres sucio. Yo soy insuperable. Juntos somos el equipo perfecto." Respondió.

Garret frunció el ceño. "Creo que no me gusta eso."

"No quiero ser solamente caliente." No me importaba, pero supuse que tenía que protestar un poquito.

Kate le dio golpecitos a mi hombro. "No te preocupes, eres talentoso. Gracias a Dios por eso, o sino Garrett estaría haciendo trucos en Hollywood Boulevard."

"¿Y qué estarías haciendo tú mientras yo estaría prostituyéndome?" Preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿No somos todos prostitutos en esta ciudad?" Ella pregunto. Ninguno respondió y ella rio. "Okey, está bien. Yo obviamente estaría trabajando en un tabloide mediocre en vez de estar peleando con ellos. Por cierto, Jane ya no está teniendo tu bebé. Son ambos de Demetri y esa chica con quien está saliendo quiere hacerle juicio por la custodia."

Reí. "Si eso fuera cierto, Jane la comería viva."

"Nah, tú no dejarías que eso suceda. Tú amorosamente te quedarías a su lado, prometiéndole criar a sus bebés como los tuyos."

"Soy tan noble." Bromeé.

"Lo que tu eres, mi chico, es rentable." La voz profunda de Marcus sonó detrás de mí.

Casi salto del susto. Giré y lo encontré de pie allí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Vestía un elegante traje y corbata, y me encontré agradecido a cuánto las cosas habían cambiado. Recordé haber estado completamente intimidado por él cuando tenía diecisiete años, acobardándome en mi traje y corbata mientras él me trataba como un pedazo de carne. Mi carrera había estado en sus manos pero él había visto algo en mí y me había tomado. Ahora estaba aquí en jeans y remera, la estrella de cine que no le importaba nada. Bueno, me importaba, pero no usaría traje cuando no era necesario.

"¿Cuán rentable soy?" Pregunté, sacudiendo su mano.

Él rio y se recostó contra el escritorio. Me senté en el sofá vacío y Kate y Garrett se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

"Bueno, Garrett podría decírtelo fácilmente, pero te lo diré yo ya que esta es mi reunión." Le sonrió a Garrett. "_Wild At Heart_ ha superado los $100 millones de dólares en la taquilla local y logró $228 millones en la taquilla mundial, lo cual es algo grande al ser esta una película primariamente para mujeres."

Eso era… maldición. Eso era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Había arriesgado mi dinero en este papel, pero había firmado por un porcentaje de la taquilla y… diablos. Marcus rio. "Estás en lo cierto, te has hecho unos cuantos millones para este punto. ¿Cuándo esté todo terminado? Probablemente terminarás con treinta millones, y eso es sólo de la taquilla. Los DVD's harán que ganes más."

No iba a mentir, era una obscena cantidad de dinero. Pero sólo había tomado un millón para hacer la película. Nunca pensé que mi diez porciento subiría a tanto. "Tu ambición por hacer películas de bajo presupuesto me ha mantenido muy ocupado, Edward."

Marcus giró y tomó algo del escritorio. "Este es el guion de Schrader del que Garrett te habló."

Me lo dio y lo miré. "¿Sin título?"

Marcus movió su mano. "Todavía están trabajando en el título. No importa cómo la llamen, porque su título fácilmente podría llamarse: "Edward Cullen Gana Un Oscar.""

Lo miré. "¿Es tan buena?"

"Es tan buena. Y el reparto es tan bueno. Y el personaje es fascinante. Quería ser este tipo. Estarás genial. Nunca fracaso en lo que te digo que hacer, ¿verdad?" Arqueé una ceja y él rio. "Okey, nunca más te diré lo que hacer, ahora que ya no eres un chico bajándose del autobús."

Me senté. "Eso es cierto."

"Te digo que hagas esta película. No te arrepentirás."

No, creía que no lo haría. "¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"

"Estarás en la película _Steele _durante agosto; este rodaje comienza en septiembre en Londres. Puedes ir directo si quieres, o regresar a casa por un par de semanas antes de ir de nuevo. Lo que tú quieras."

Septiembre. Bella regresaría a la universidad y yo estaría del otro lado del mundo. Joder. "Necesitaré mirar el guion y luego te respondo." Le dije. No sería tan malo si Bella pudiera visitarme durante el verano, pero si no podía, no había manera en que pudiera ir directamente de una película hacia otra sin verla entre medio.

Podía sentir tres pares de ojos mirándome y miré hacia la habitación. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás dudando por la chica?" Preguntó Kate, sus ojos perforando mi cráneo.

Joder. ¿Era tan predecible? "No exactamente."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Preguntó Garrett.

"Quiere decir que no he leído el guion todavía para ver si me gusta. ¿Confío en ti y en Marcus? Sí, pero necesito saber como me siento cuando lo lea, si me puedo identificar con el tipo." Sabía que estaba protestando un poco pero era verdad.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió Marcus.

"Okey. Y sí, admito que Bella será una consideración. No estoy diciendo que no lo haré por ella, pero quiero saber un par de cosas sobre el calendario antes de comprometerme."

"Edward, tú solo…"

Levanté una mano, cortando a Garrett. "No. Sé lo rápido que es esto. No me importa. Sé lo que está bien para mí y esa es Bella. Le pedí que fuera a visitarme este verano luego de que su semestre termine. Si lo hace, tendremos mucho tiempo juntos y no dudaré en ir directo a Londres en Septiembre. Si no lo hace, entonces necesitaré más tiempo para ir a verla. No me digas mierda sobre el tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Kate te tuviera atrapado con su dedo meñique?"

Kate rio. "Tiene razón, Garrett." Ella me miró. "Entonces es oficial. Ella es _la única_." Kate conocía nuestra historia familiar tanto como yo. Asentí. "¿Entonces cual es el problema? ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo oficial? ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Por eso, la amaba. La mayoría de los publicistas me darían un sermón por tener una novia, por arruinar mi rentabilidad como soltero. A Kate no le importaba. Si quería decirle al mundo que tenía novia, entonces estaría de acuerdo con ello.

Suspiré. "Por ahora, necesito mantenerlo en silencio. No por mí, por ella. Ella no necesita que la prensa descienda sobre ella mientras termina su carrera."

"¿Está cursando su último año?" Kate preguntó.

"Sí, pero está planeando hacer su maestría el próximo otoño, ¿así que eso es cuanto? ¿Dos, tres años más?" No había manera que pudiera mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo, pero al menos podríamos mantenerlo durante su último año sin las distracciones que me proveería.

"¿Entonces ahora quieres seguir con lo de Jane y no decir nada sobre Bella?" Ella preguntó. Abrió su agenda. "Tendrás una entrevista con _Rolling Stone_ el martes, luego de que vuelvas de tus vacaciones." Hizo una cara cuando lo dijo y la miré. "Lo sé, te mereces un tiempo con tu chica, es que tuve que reorganizarlo. Estarás demasiado ocupado las dos semanas antes del viaje a Berlín. Espero que estés listo para eso."

Lo estaría. O me prepararía para ello. Valía la pena por mi tiempo libre para ver a Bella. "Puedo manejarlo."

"Estoy segura de que sí. Sabes que _Rolling Stone_ te preguntará sobre tu vida personal. Pasarán un día entero contigo." Me recordó.

Sabía eso. Y sabía que tenía que decirles algo. "Hablaré con Bella este fin de semana, pero ahora me inclinaré a decirles que hay alguien en mi vida pero no diré nada más que eso."

Kate rio. "Los tabloides enloquecerán."

Sí, lo harían. "Tal vez, pero mi prioridad número uno es proteger a Bella. No voy a negar que existe, porque ella merece saber que me importa demasiado para hablar de ella. Es sólo que no quiero que la acosen por mi culpa." Tenía miedo de que eso la alejara de mí. Una de las razones por las cuales la gente famosa se relaciona entre sí es porque saben en lo que se meten. Puedes ser muy duro para alguien que no está metido en este estilo de vida. Los acosos, las horas locas, los fans. Es más fácil salir con alguien que lo espera.

"Bueno, habla con ella y luego habla conmigo. Lo resolveremos." Me aseguró Kate, con su mano en la pierna de Garrett.

"No me importa con quien sales." Me dijo Marcus con una sonrisa. "Sólo me importa que hagas esa película. Y tu opción para el próximo guion de _Steele _ya está tomada. Depende de tiempo, estarás allí. ¿En donde dijeron…?" Se calló, murmurando mientras buscaba en sus papeles. "Italia el próximo verano." Inmediatamente me vi a Bella y a mí en una góndola en Venecia y paseando por el Ponte de Vecchio en Florencia. Podría comprarle unas piezas de oro hermosas allí. Eso sería increíble. No estaba permitido cuestionar el tiempo ni nada de _Steele_. Estaba estancado allí con un contrato sólido. Lo único que cambiaba era el dinero por cada película.

"La película de Londres terminara a principios de diciembre como mucho. Estoy seguro de que querrás pasar Navidad con tu familia o con quien sea." Dijo Marcus. Reí. Él no quería discutir mi vida personal, por lo cual estaba infinitamente agradecido. "Tengo cuarenta guiones para que elijas para filmar el próximo año, pero te recomendaré algo más ligero. Tengo unas comedias románticas en mis manos."

Miré a Garrett quien asintió. "Está bien, dame lo que sea que pienses que vale mi tiempo y lo leeré." Podría leer algo en el vuelo y tal vez un poco más cuando estemos en la cabaña. Aunque quisiera hacer el amor las 24 horas del día con Bella, era físicamente imposible. A ella le gustaba leer y tal vez me pudiera ayudar a elegir el guion. Cuanto mas lo pensaba, más me gustaba la idea.

Marcus fue hacia su escritorio y comenzó a elegir guiones. "He hecho un par de notas." Sonreí porque sus notas eran divertidísimas. Usualmente comentaba sobre lo que era estúpido y a quien elegiría para el personaje. Digamos que algunos de sus clientes tenían unos papeles de mierda en sus versiones. "No te rías de mí." Me dijo mientras me tiraba seis guiones en mi falda.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Preguntó Garrett. Marcus le hizo una seña. "Okey, tienes unas interesantes campañas de publicidad. Rolex te quiere para unos anuncios." No tenía problema con eso. Garrett me dio un contrato para mirarlo. "Mercedes quiere que seas la voz de los comerciales de televisión." Otro contrato. Tenía un Mercedes así que se suponía que podía ser cómplice, especialmente si no tenía que aparecer en el comercial. Todo el mundo hacía comerciales de autos estos días. "_Grey's _quiere que seas su invitado especial."

Fruncí el ceño. Sentí cierta lealtad hacia ellos, ya que había sido mi primer trabajo, pero ya no hacía más televisión. "Dame los detalles y lo pensaré." Siguió hablando sobre un par más y una película de HBO en la cual tendría que ser un drogadicto, la cual sonaba interesante. Le dije que me diera los detalles de esa última y que descartara el resto.

Luego de lo que se sintió que fueron horas, finalmente había terminado. Tenía un montón de cosas que llevar a mi auto, lo cual Garrett me ayudó. Marcus sacudió mi mano e inmediatamente volvió a su teléfono. Kate y Garrett se fueron conmigo.

"Te envié un itinerario con lo que tienes que hacer esta semana y luego de tus vacaciones." Me dijo Kate. "Míralo y si tienes problemas, dímelo."

"Lo haré. Gracias por limpiar mi calendario, Katie. No sabes lo que significa para mí."

Ella sonrió. "Creo que sí lo sé. Vi tu rostro cuando hablabas sobre ella. Espero que la traigas para que pueda conocerla o viajaré y lo haré yo misma."

Reí porque sabía que lo haría. "Lo haré si me dejan regresar a casa."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Si ella va a verte este verano, Garrett y yo tal vez iremos para ver como va la película."

"Sólo pasarse para ver como va todo, ¿verdad?" Pregunté.

"Seguro." Dijo Garrett con una sonrisa. "Necesitamos conocer a la chica que te hace planear tu futuro, ¿verdad?"

Sí, probablemente sí. Llegamos a mi auto y él puso los contratos y guiones en el asiento del pasajero. "Gracias a los dos por apoyarme. Sé que probablemente tengan sus dudas." Vi que intercambiaron miradas y reí. "Pero les prometo que Bella es la única para mí. Ya verán."

"Espero que pronto." Dijo Kate, besando mi mejilla. Garrett me dio un golpecito en la espalda y nos despedimos. Escuché el ruido de cámaras de fotos y saludé a los paparazzis que estaban en la acera de enfrente. Bienvenido a casa. Ugh. Necesitaba llegar a casa y hablar con Bella.

Xoxoxox

"Hermano, ¿cómo estuvo la reunión?" La voz de Em me saludó desde la cocina cuando llegué a casa. Coloqué los guiones en la mesa de café y lo vi que estaba comiendo spaghetti.

"¿De donde vino eso?" Ninguno de los dos cocinaba.

"De mamá." Respondió, con la boca llena. Nada más para decir, tomé un plato y me serví.

"¿Aceptó dártelos?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No estaba en casa así que me serví yo." Mierda, ella se iba a enojar. Oh, bueno, no había nada que podía hacer. Era el problema de Emmett. Comencé a comer. Mamá era italiana, así que hacía una salsa deliciosa.

"Eres hombre muerto." Le dije luego de que comí varios bocados.

"Ella fue la que se quejó porque nos perdimos la cena. Supuse que de esta manera, no la perdimos. Sabes que nos hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiéramos estado en casa."

Por lo menos su lógica funcionaba para él. "La reunión fue buena, supongo. _Wild_ rompió la barrera de los $200 millones."

Emmett silbó. "¿De verdad? Y ni siquiera voló nada en esa película. Maldición."

Reí. "No tiene que volar nada para hacer dinero, Emmett."

"Lo dices tú." Murmuró. "Yo tengo que hacer volar algo para hacerme sentir mejor."

Reí. "Hazlo lejos de mí." Hice una pausa y comí un poco más. "¿Has hablado con Rose?"

Bufó. "No. Me está evitando desde que le envié mensajes de texto sexuales. Probablemente la dejé atónita."

Me mataba. "Seguro que sí, Emmett."

"No podemos ser siempre tiernos como Bella y tú. ¿Qué dijo Kate al respecto?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Está de acuerdo con que diga que no estoy más en el mercado y a negarme a dar nombres si quiero. Necesito hablar con Bella sobre esto mientras estemos en la cabaña."

"La prensa enloquecerá." Predijo Emmett.

"Sí, bueno, que lo hagan. Mientras no la molesten, no me importa lo que me hagan a mí."

"¿Le dijiste a Kate que yo también estoy fuera del mercado? A ella le encantará."

"Mierda, me olvidé. Ella morirá. Por supuesto, Rose no está comprometida contigo."

Hizo una mueca. "Pero lo estará, maldición."

Terminé mi plato y lo puse en el fregadero. "Llamaré a Bella." Rio y murmuró algo sobre que ella tenía mis bolas. No me importaba. Corrí hacia la habitación y marqué mientras me tiraba en mi cama.

"Hola."

Sonreí cuando su dulce voz traspasó la línea. "Hola, bebé."

"¡Hola, Edward! ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?"

"Bien. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"

Ella rio. "Agotador. Estoy de compras con Rose."

Algo en su tono me hizo sospechar. "¿Comprando que, exactamente?"

Bella rio. Podía ver en mi mente su rostro brillando. Maldición, la extrañaba. "Lo verás pronto."

Joder, me estaba matando. "¿Me estás provocando, bebé?"

"Nada de provocar, te lo prometo."

Y me estaba poniendo duro de nuevo. Tomé la loción de mi mesa de noche. Tal vez ella podría dejar a Rose y podríamos…

"¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí!" Mierda. Mi mamá estaba en mi casa. Maldito Emmett por robar su comida.

"Uh, Bella, tengo que dejarte, te llamo más tarde. Mi madre acaba de llegar."

Ella rio. "Suenas asustado."

"Emmett robó spaghetti de su casa. Sólo comí un poquito." Le dije.

Ella se rio de mi miedo, lo cual era malo, pero no podía enojarme con ella. "Bueno, ve a enfrentar tu condena. Hablamos más tarde."

"Okey, te…" Me callé porque te amo estaba en la punta de mi lengua. No se lo diría por primera vez por teléfono. "Te extraño, bebé."

"Yo también te extraño." Su voz se hizo más suave y más sexy. "Te llamo cuando regrese a casa."

"Okey, adiós Bella."

"Adiós." Se había ido y ahora tenía que enfrentar a mi mamá. Espero sobrevivir a su inquisición porque quería ver a Bella en dos días. Nada podía alejarme de eso.

* * *

><p>Uff, un poquito tarde pero llegó! :) Creí que no podía terminarlo. La universidad me tiene loca. Muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! De a poquito voy contestándolos todos :D<p>

Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana!

Besos,

Romi


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 28**

Bajé las escaleras hacia la sala, y miré desde la esquina, donde mamá estaba ocupada apuntando con su dedo a Emmett. "Si querías spaghetti, deberías de haberme llamado para que te cocinara. O mejor, podrías habernos invitado a cenar ya que te perdiste la cena del domingo." Estaba en uno de sus trajes de oficina negro, vestida para matar, y sus ojos verdes miraban a mi hermano quien estaba sentado en el sofá, acurrucado como una pelota.

"Lo sé, mamá. Ese era mi plan pero tú no estabas y yo ya soy un chico grande. Además, Edward también comió."

"¡Hey, apenas si toqué el plato!" Grité antes de poder detenerme. La mirada de mamá me cortó mientras me apuntaba con el dedo. Di un paso hacia atrás en caso de que estuviera enojada conmigo también. Una mano se cerró en mi mentón y luego sus brazos se envolvieron en mí. Oh, gracias a Dios. La abracé mientras Emmett bufaba en el sofá y murmuraba algo de "bebé malcriado". No me importaba.

"Hola, mamá." Le dije cuando me soltó. Ella arqueó una ceja y señaló el sofá donde estaba Emmett. Mierda, tal vez estaba en problemas. Me senté y la miré con cuidado.

"El abrazo fue porque no te había visto en varias semanas, pero no creas que no estoy enojada porque me robaste la comida."

"Emmett la robó." Me dio un codazo pero no me importó. "Ya estaba tomada cuando comí un poco, así que no vi el problema en probarla. Tenía hambre." Le hice un puchero, lo cual sirvió un poco.

Sus labios se movieron y comenzó a reírse. "Podrías haberme llamado y pedido, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, no creí que iba a tener que enfrentar a la policía por tomar un poco de comida." Dijo Emmett, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Crees que esto es la policía?" Preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Emmett sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "Claro que sí. Tuve al presidente de la NBC prácticamente llorándome por teléfono hoy. No creas que no puedo manejarte." Emmett levantó sus manos. "Además, no estás en problemas por tomar mi comida; estás en problemas por no haberme llamado y haberme dicho que habías regresado a casa y estabas a salvo."

Mierda. "Lo siento, mamá, llegamos a las 4 AM, luego dormimos y tuve que ir a mi reunión."

Ella miró a Emmett quien levantó sus manos. "La primera cosa que hice cuando me levanté fue ir a tu casa. No es mi culpa que siempre estés trabajando. Soy un niño abandonado."

Y con eso, mi madre lo perdió y comenzó a reírse. "Todavía no sé como no tengo mi cabello lleno de canas por tu culpa."

Emmett sonrió, sabiendo que ya no estaba en problemas. "Eres hermosa. La gente te confunde todo el tiempo creyendo que eres mi novia."

"Que desagradable, Em." Le dije, moviéndome para que mi madre pudiera sentarse entre nosotros.

Ella enlazó un brazo con cada uno de nosotros. "Basta de eso. Cuéntenme sobre sus chicas."

Emmett se encendió como un árbol de navidad y tomó su teléfono de la mesa de café. "¡Mira, ma, mira a mi Rosie!" Le mostró un par de fotos que debería de haberlas tomado cuando estuvieron solos, porque ella estaba conduciendo el auto, su rostro feroz de la concentración y en otros momentos encantada.

"Es hermosa." Dijo mi madre sonriendo suavemente. "Cuéntame sobre ella."

Él sonrió. "Su nombre es Rosalie Hale. Tiene veintidós años y está haciendo pre-medicina. Es malditamente inteligente mamá." Ella le golpeó su cabeza y él hizo una mueca. "Malditamente no es una mala palabra." Ella arqueó una ceja y él suspiró. "De todas maneras, ella está loca por mí." Reí y él me miró. "¡Lo está! No se hubiera enojado tanto si no le hubiera importado."

Mamá me miró. "¿Qué hizo?"

"¡Oh, claro! ¡Siempre es mi culpa! ¡Fue culpa de ella, mamá! ¡Casi hace que nos arresten!"

Mamá rio. "¿Lo dice mi hijo quien fue arrestado tres veces?"

En realidad fueron cinco, pero Emmett sabiamente no la corrigió. Yo lo había sacado de los problemas un par de veces sin que ella se enterara, gracias a Dios. Nos hubiera matado a los dos si se hubiera enterado. "Me meto en líos de vez en cuando." Reí y me miró de nuevo. "En serio, mamá. Evité que Rosie se metiera en problemas por exposición indecente y por atacar a una policía."

Mamá lo miró. "De alguna manera me imaginé que sería por exposición indecente, Emmett."

Él sonrió y en sus mejillas se hicieron pocitos. "Ella no podía quitar sus manos de mí. ¿Puedes culparla? Mira al apuesto hijo que produciste." Ella rio. "Puede que hayamos estado, uh…" Emmett me miró buscando ayuda y me encogí de hombros.

"¿Faltos de ropa?" Sugerí.

Él asintió, riendo. "Sí, exactamente. Faltos de ropa en un parque después de horas, y una policía nos atrapó y coqueteó un poco conmigo. Supuse que era mejor dejarla así antes de que nos arrestara por exposición indecente y por estar en el parque a altas horas de la noche. A Rose no le gustó mucho." Él hizo una mueca, pero luego se encendió. "Ella se enojó y me dijo que era suyo, mamá. ¡Fue tan caliente!"

Por suerte, mamá rio. "Suena como si tuviera bastante espíritu, lo cual debe ser cierto porque tuvo que lidiar contigo. ¿Cuándo la conoceré?"

Emmett se encendió. "¡Espero que pronto! Ella todavía no sabe que me casaré con ella, pero espero decírselo pronto."

Mamá rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno, espero conocerla antes de que te comprometas." Sus palabras eran suaves pero sus ojos estaban serios. Em asintió rápidamente. Ambos sabíamos que mamá no aceptaría un matrimonio sin antes conocer a la novia. "Y Edward, creo que no necesito preguntarte cómo te fue."

"¡Ohhh, déjame mostrarte, mamá!" Emmett estaba tocando su teléfono antes de enterrárselo debajo de su nariz. "Estos eran ellos ayer por la mañana. Tuve que arrastrarlo para que viniera a casa." No me había dado cuenta que nos había tomado una foto, había estado tan compenetrado con Bella. Estábamos abrazados y nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, y nuestros ojos… wow. Nos mirábamos como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

Mamá dio un grito ahogado y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. "Ella es tu única, ¿verdad? Lo sabía, por supuesto, pero verlo así y verla a ella mirándote como si no existiera nadie más." Ella se alejó y secó una lágrima. "Eso es lo que siempre quise para ti." Le sonrió a Emmett. "Para ambos. No puedo estar más feliz de que hayan encontrado a sus mitades." Ella me sonrió. "Es hermosa, Edward. Cuéntame sobre ella."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo básico. Sus padres son divorciados y su mamá se fue cuando ella era pequeña." Los ojos de mi madre lucían enojados lo cual no me sorprendía. "No es cercana a su madre para nada, pero sí muy cercana a su padre. Él es el jefe de policía del pueblo en donde creció, Forks, Washington."

Emmett bromeó. "Saca el rifle, Jefe papi, ¡la súper estrella se está acostando con tu hija!" Mamá le pegó y él frunció el ceño. "Bueno, podría pasar."

Reí. "El papá de Rose es un cirujano reconocido; podría cortarte de a poquito."

Él bufó. "Por favor, Rosie es más amenazante que su padre. Su familia está jodida." Le pegó de nuevo y levantó sus manos. "¡Lo siento mamá, pero es la verdad! Me contó un poco y me dijo que básicamente no le prestaban atención. Aunque eso sería bueno." Él murmuró.

Eso hizo que recibiera una mirada gélida. "Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Te gustaría tener una familia a la cual no le importaras? ¿Una madre que no te cocina todos los domingos?"

"¡No, mamá, nunca!" Llorisqueó del horror. Emmett amaba nuestras cenas familiares. Bueno, yo también las amaba. "Estaba bromeando. No te cambiaría por nada."

Ella bufó. "Claro que no. ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? ¿Cuándo verán de nuevo a sus chicas? ¿Cuándo vendrán para poder conocerlas?" Emmett y yo nos miramos y eso no se perdió por parte de mi madre. "¿Qué me están escondiendo? ¿Ya se casaron? Si se casaron sin mí los haré lamentarse por el resto de sus vidas. No crean que pueden…"

"Volveremos a Washington este fin de semana." Dijo Emmett, intentando interrumpirla. "No nos casaremos, lo juro. Tienen vacaciones de primavera e iremos a las cabañas de Mt. Rainier por el resto de la semana. Nos perderemos dos cenas. ¡No me mates!" Rogó.

Mamá me miró y asentí. "En realidad iba a ser cómo nos conoceríamos por primera vez, antes de la pelea sobre que ella me conocía y que Emmett me llevara allí para arreglar todo."

Ella suspiró y tomó su teléfono, marcando un número. "¿Clarlisle cuándo es tu última reunión?" Suspiré de alivio porque no sonaba enojada. "Porque nuestros hijos se irán a Washington este fin de semana y la cena familiar será hoy. Compra pollo y algunos ingredientes para ensalada y ven a su casa."

Emmett levantó su cabeza mostrando interés. "¿Qué cocinarás, mamá? ¿Alfredo? Por favor di Alfredo. Haré que nuestra hija con Rosie se llame como tú."

Mamá rio. "¿Tienes la pasta y demás?" Él corrió hacia la cocina y luego de hacer ruido asintió. "Entonces es Alfredo. Trae pan de ajo también, cariño." Le dijo a mi papá. "Nuestros chicos están enamorados. Dejaré que te cuenten sobre ello. Nos vemos pronto. Te amo." Sonreí porque así era como terminaban siempre sus llamadas desde que tenía uso de razón y hoy casi se lo digo a Bella.

"Su padre estará aquí en una hora. Vayan a lavarse así pueden ayudarme a preparar la salsa." Me puse de pie. Ella me dio otro abrazo. "Estoy tan, tan feliz de verte feliz, Edward."

Besé su cabeza. "Nunca me sentí así, mamá."

Ella se alejó, me sonrió y sus ojos se aguaron. "Lo sé, bebé. Y nunca dejarás de sentirlo. No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que tenga que decir tu padre."

Me reí y la solté. "Probablemente contará la historia de nuevo."

Ella rio. "Sí, lo hará. ¿Le has contado a Bella?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, pensé en decírselo en la cabaña. Le dije que era mi única, pero todavía no sabe lo que quiere decir."

Ella despeinó mi cabello. "No puedes evitarlo mucho más, prácticamente se te escapará. Si tu chica no sabe que la amas, estaré impactada."

No, Bella no asumiría algo así. "La lastimaron bastante en su última relación, mamá. Su novio de dos años la engañó con otra chica y la embarazó. Ella tiene problemas de confianza y todo explotó cuando me vio con Jane."

Sus ojos brillaron de enojo de nuevo. "Espero que haya despedazado a ese chico. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Tuve que reírme. La reacción de Emmett había sido la misma. "Tyler, pero no sé su apellido."

"Bueno, consíguelo. Si ella quiere que lo destroce, lo haré. Aunque debería enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento, por liberarla para un hombre mucho mejor."

Sentí que mis mejillas se acaloraban. "Estás un poco influenciada, mamá."

"Incluso si no fueras mi hijo, pensaría que eres el hombre más apuesto y dulce del mundo." Ella me decía eso desde los cinco años y siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Emmett.

Ella rio y me dio una guiñada. "Sabía que estabas escuchando, Emmett. Caminas como una manada de elefantes. Ambos son igualmente apuestos, pero sabemos que tú no eres el hombre más dulce."

Él rio desde la puerta. "Está bien, pero soy el más genial."

"Sí lo eres. Ahora regresa a la cocina, tenemos que hacer pasta." Me sonrió. "Ve a lavarte. Tú también, Emmett." Gritó.

"¡Ya lo hice, mamá!" Gritó.

Ella arqueó una ceja. "No, no lo hiciste. ¡No me hagas ir ahí y revisarte!"

"¡Está bien, lo haré!" Gritó.

"Todavía no entiendo como este niñito cree que puede engañarme." Murmuró.

Reí. "Creo que Emmett tiene que testear tus límites todo el tiempo."

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Tienes razón. Ve a la cocina en cinco minutos." Y con eso se fue.

Subí las escaleras y miré mi teléfono. Hablar de Bella me daba ganas de llamarla. Bueno, quería hacer mucho más que eso, pero me conformaba con hacer lo que pudiera, incluso si eso era… mierda. No había jugado Words con ella desde antes de nuestra pelea. Me apresuré a abrirlo y ¿qué diablos? ¿Había renunciado? ¿Y perdido? ¡Yo no renuncié al puto juego! Estaba ganando. Haciendo mala cara vi que ella había empezado un nuevo juego. Su palabra me hizo reír. ¿SEMEN? ¿Creía que me podía provocar con esa palabra? Bueno, sí podía. Riendo abrí el mensaje.

_Como puedes ver, estás en mi mente. Por lo menos una parte de ti está. Lo siento, no es la palabra más sexy pero me hace acuerdo a eso, así que pensé que lo apreciarías._

Reí. Apreciaba que no fuera la palabra más sexy.

_Que mal que renunciaste al juego que estabas ganando, bebé, porque no podrás hacerlo de nuevo. Bueno, definitivamente podrás hacerme a mí de nuevo, en cada superficie de la cabaña, pero no podrás ganarme en Words de nuevo. La última vez fue un golpe de suerte._

Dios, eso era todo lo que bastaba. Tenía una erección y mi madre me estaba esperando en la cocina en cualquier minuto. Pero no podía evitarlo. ¿En cada superficie de la cabaña? Sí, por favor.

_Hablando de tomarme, todavía sigo de compras. Creo que dijiste que el rojo era tu color favorito, ¿verdad? Tengo una sorpresa para cuando estemos en la cabaña. Sólo tres días, Edward. Espero que estés listo para mí. Te extraño._

Era una provocadora. El rojo era mi color favorito en ella y moría por ver lo que había comprado. Adoraba el conjunto de encaje que se había puesto antes de encargar la pizza. Por supuesto, había adorado la parte en que se lo había quitado para que pudiera jugar con su autito azul delante de mí. ¡Joder! Necesitaba calmarme.

No jugaría una palabra sexy; eso me excitaría aun más. Jugué GAINS de la S y obtuve 16 puntos, lo cual estaba cerca de sus 18. Luego volví a responderle.

**Traviesa Bella, provocándome con todo lo que hayas comprado. El rojo es mi color favorito en ti. Ese sujetador rojo con esas bragas lucía deliciosas en tu piel. También tu lindo culo cuando le di una nalgada, lo cual tengo que hacerlo de nuevo por todas las provocaciones que me haces.**

**Puedo tomarte en cada superficie de la cabaña, ¿verdad? Veamos, cuatro habitaciones lo cual equivale a cuatro camas, cuatro baños con duchas y tinas, una cocina, una sala, una oficina, un jacuzzi… eso es demasiado, bebé. ¿Estás seguro que puedes aguantar todo?**

**Yo también te extraño, aunque supongo que necesito estos cuatro días para recuperarme y así poder poseerte apropiadamente. Nos vemos pronto, sexy.**

"¡Edward!" Mierda. Cerré la aplicación y me apresuré a ir al baño para lavarme y calmar mi verga. Tal vez luego que se fueran mamá y papá esta noche podría convencer a Bella de que me contara sobre sus compras. Aun mejor, de que me mostrara. Todavía no habíamos hecho Skype…

"¿Estás bien allí?" Salté ante la voz de mi madre en mi habitación.

"Sí, ya acabo." Mala elección de palabras.

"Bueno, apresúrate." Me dijo. Logré calmarme antes de hacer mi aparición en público.

Me apresuré para bajar y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Mamá me miró y Emmett rio. "¿Estabas hablando con tu chica, Edward?"

Mierda. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta que había tardado mucho. "Uh, bueno, no estaba hablando con ella pero estaba respondiendo su mensaje en Words."

"Mensajes sexuales." Le dijo Emmett a mi madre. Ella rio y enrojecí.

"¡No!"

"Claro que no, cariño. Todo el mundo tarda quince minutos en responder un mensaje y lavarse las manos." Suspiré y ella rio. "No te preocupes, todos los hacemos. Le envío a tu padre los mensajes más sucios cuando estoy aburrida en una reunión. Él ha aprendido a no leerlos cuando está en cirugía."

Diablos. El rostro de Emmett no tenía precio. No sabía si estar disgustado u orgulloso. "¡Ma!"

"¿Qué? Le estoy diciendo que lo entiendo. Edward, ve a cortar vegetales." No sabía como había pasado de hablar de mensajes sexuales a cortar vegetales. Esa era mi madre.

Xoxoxox

"Son hermosas." Dijo mi padre, viendo las fotos de Rose del catálogo Emmett y un par de Bella. Hizo un sonido y sostuvo la foto mía y de Bella que Emmett le había mostrado a mi madre. "Ella es tu única."

"¡Te lo dije!" Gritó Emmett aunque estaba sentado frente a él.

Papá rio. "Nunca dudé de ti, hijo, es que es fácil verlo aquí." Le entregó a Emmett su teléfono.

Emmett se giró hacia mí. "Deberías de haber tomado una foto de Rosie cuando me estaba gritando. Así veían que ella también es mi única."

Reí. "Debido a la manera en que pasaron de pelearse a besarse fue difícil para todos concentrarnos, mucho menos tomar una fotografía. Con tu suerte ella te habría pegado o algo así."

Emmett asintió orgullosamente. "¡Apasionada! Ella es muy apasionada."

Mamá rio mientras papá le daba golpecitos a su mano. "Suena un poco como esta que está aquí." Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y esperé. Papá había contado esta historia docenas de veces. "Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que la vi. Estábamos en el estacionamiento de la biblioteca de la universidad de Northwestern. Estaba gélido y finalmente había encontrado lugar en el estacionamiento del frente. Lo tomé y salí del auto y la próxima cosa que supe, un auto se estaciona detrás del mío y sale esta hermosa mujer." Sonrió mientras mi madre brillaba ante su cumplido.

"Tú robaste mi estacionamiento." Le dijo mientras tomaba unos fideos con su tenedor.

"Lo cual fue exactamente lo que me dijiste, aunque creo que me dijiste puto imbécil también." Le respondió lo cual nos hizo reír a todos. Eso era fácil de imaginarse. Ella arqueó una ceja pero no lo retó.

"Ella se levantó y comenzó a apuñalarme con el dedo diciéndome lo idiota que era y que necesitaba lentes porque no la había visto." Sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron. "Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla, sus ojos verdes, esa boca roja perfecta escupiendo maldiciones hacia mí, su cabello enrulado moviéndose con cada movimiento de su cabeza."

"Sus primeras palabras fueron: "tú eres mi única", no tenía idea de lo que quería decir y no tenía ganas de saberlo."

Papá rio. "No. Ella continuó diciendo que la caballerosidad estaba muerta y vio mi libro de anatomía en el asiento trasero y comenzó a insultar a los médicos diciendo que eran todos unos egocéntricos pensando que el mundo giraba alrededor de ellos y ella pensaba que esa sería mi carrera perfecta."

Mamá rio. "Estaba haciendo mi carrera en drama así que tenía que tener algo de eso."

"Algo." Papá bufó. "Estabas hermosa con tus mejillas rosadas y ojos enojados. No podía dejar de mirarte."

Amaba esta historia cada vez que la escuchaba, pero ahora más ya que tenía a Bella. Ahora lo entendía. Emmett estaba concentrado escuchando y ni siquiera estaba comiendo.

"Finalmente terminé de insultarlo y ahí fue donde sacó su mano y se presentó. "Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Siento haber tomado tu estacionamiento. Si quieres mover tu auto, puedo correrme." No sabía que decir."

Papá rio. "La dejé sin palabras. Eso sólo sucedió una vez en los treinta años que estuvimos juntos."

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Era tu voz. Te había estado gritando por media hora y luego escuché tu voz y fue lo más sexy que oí en mi vida." Ella me sonrió. "Y tú tienes la misma voz."

Oh, Dios, eso era algo que no quería pensar. "¿Y luego te pidió una cita?" Emmett se atragantó mientras miraba su teléfono. Rápidamente lo guardó en su bolsillo. Me pregunté de que iba todo.

Papá asintió. "Ya que estaba sin palabras, decidí usar eso como ventaja antes de que volviera a hablar."

"¡Hey!" Le dio un codazo. "Él dijo: "o podríamos ir a tu auto y podría llevarte a desayunar y recompensarte."." Ella rio. "Él dijo recompensarte. No sabía si reírme o pegarle."

"Así que hizo ambas cosas." Dijo papá. "Luego dijo que lo único que sabía de mí era que era un rudo ladrón de estacionamiento, un futuro doctor y que tenía un nombre de niño rico."

Mamá se encogió de hombros. "Carlisle es nombre de niño rico."

Él besó su mejilla. "Sí, amor. Así que le dije que si quería saber más, debería tomar mi oferta. Le dije que ella conduciría, así que no iba a secuestrarla ni nada por el estilo, que si alguien debería de estar preocupado era yo."

Ella rio. "Le dije que sabía como cuidarme y que no estaba preocupada, ¿pero por qué quería ir a desayunar con un ladrón de estacionamientos?"

Papá sonrió. "Le dije que obviamente estaba intrigada por mí ya que no había soltado mi mano desde que nos habíamos presentado. Ella miró y vio que era cierto pero no la soltó."

Mamá sonrió. "Él tomó su otra mano y quitó un cabello de mi rostro. No estaba usando guantes y su mano estaba helada, pero todo lo que sentí fue calor."

Emmett rio. "Papá tiene el toque mágico Cullen."

Papá asintió. "Lo tuve antes que tú, chico. Me dijo que su nombre era Esme y caminó hasta su auto. El desayuno se volvió almuerzo y el almuerzo cena. Pasamos diez horas en ese pequeño restaurante conociéndonos." Le sonrió a mi mamá. "Conduzco de nuevo hasta mi auto luego de que nos echaron del restaurante y la seguí hasta su casa. No nos separamos desde ese día."

Mamá rio. "Creo que me enamoré de ti entre el almuerzo y la cena."

Papá levantó su mano y besó sus nudillos. "Sé que me enamoré de ti luego de que me llamaste imbécil la primera vez." Se volvió a nosotros. "Sé que les hemos contado esta historia un montón de veces pero es para que se den cuenta de lo rápido que es. Pasó con su abuelo y su bisabuelo también. Una mirada y está hecho."

Emmett asintió. "¡Lo sé, papá! Sabía que deseaba a Rosie la primera vez que me llamó y dijo que quería despedazar a Eddie por lastimar a Bella." Hice una mueca, agradecido de no haber respondido esa llamada. "Luego, llegamos a su apartamento y hay una fotografía de ellas en la mesa. Todo lo que podía ver era a Rosie. Cabello rubio, un bikini sexy, un cuerpo perfecto…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Luego entró a la maldita sala." Se calló y la mesa se sacudió. "¡Ow, ma! ¿Por qué me pegaste?"

"¡El lenguaje!" Le dijo.

Emmett frotó su pierna y la miró. "¿No oímos que llamaste a papá un puto imbécil la primera vez que lo conociste?"

Ella sonrió. "Eso es diferente."

"Claro." Él murmuró. "De todas maneras, ella entra y estoy muerto. No pude hablar. Era la cosa más caliente que había visto y ella dijo…" Se calló cuando recordó lo inapropiado que era. "Bueno, no importa lo que dijo, pero fue increíble."

Reí. "Ella te puso en tu lugar."

Él asintió. "Lo hizo. Es la mejor mujer de todas."

"Lamento no coincidir." Dije, imaginando a Bella.

"¿Cuándo lo supiste, Edward?" Me preguntó mi padre.

Jugué con la pasta. En verdad no me di cuenta cuando lo supe. "Estuve intrigado por ella desde el comienzo. Ella es divertida, inteligente y sexy." La última parte era un poco vergonzosa de mencionar pero no iba a decirle cuán sexy era. "Todo lo que teníamos éramos las palabras y cuanto más hablaba con ella, más quería conocerla."

"Estuvo perdido desde el momento que se conocieron." Dijo Emmett. "Llegó loco por ella con la foto caliente que ella le envió…" Le pegué. "¡Ow! ¿Qué? ¡Era caliente! Se puso defensivo y estaba a punto de patear mi culo cuando le dije que era caliente y sabía que ella era su única. Él se resistió."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó papá, riendo.

"Quiero escuchar sobre la foto." Dijo mamá.

Emmett sonrió y tapé su boca con mi mano. "No te atrevas." Me volví a mamá. "No era sucia ni nada."

Él golpeó mi mano. "No, era jodidamente sugestiva."

Lo miré antes de girarme hacia mis padres. "De todas maneras, sí, me resistí un poco porque todavía no nos conocíamos, no sabía que ella sabía quien era yo y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuando se lo dijera. Ambos teníamos malas experiencias recientes así que no supe qué sería hasta que me senté en su habitación y la escuché hablar de mí con su amiga Alice. Todas mis preocupaciones sobre que ella estaba conmigo porque yo era famoso desaparecieron y cuando ella entró, lo supe."

Mamá suspiró. "Tu historia es tan romántica. Conocerse y enamorarse sin verse, la pelea, tú conduciendo miles de kilómetros para verla y arreglar todo. Es como una película." De repente se sentó. "¡Mierda, eso sería una gran película!"

Me reí y levanté una mano. "Que no se te metan ideas en la cabeza, mamá. Aunque sería una linda película, jamás haría una película sobre mi vida."

Ella hizo una mueca y sacó su Blackberry para escribir. "Tú no tienes que estar en ella. Es una idea fabulosa."

Sacudí mi cabeza. No había forma de discutir una vez que tenía una idea. "Lo que digas, mamá."

"Lo sé, confía en mí." Terminó de escribir y guardó su teléfono. "Bueno, Carlisle, ¿ves lo feliz que están?"

Él asintió. "Tienes razón, querida, aunque desde luego, siempre la tienes."

"Limpiemos esto y vayamos a casa ya que he visto con mis propios ojos que ustedes están bien." Se levantó de la mesa y nos dio un abrazo a ambos y besó nuestras mejillas. "Estoy tan feliz. Traigan a sus chicas rápido o sino iré yo a Washington."

Ella lo haría. "Trabajaremos en eso, mamá. Iremos a Europa en un par de semanas así que no sé si podamos hacer algo antes de…"

"¡La graduación!" Gritó Emmett. Nos detuvimos, sorprendidos ante su grito.

"¿Qué?"

"Ambas se gradúan en mayo, junto con Alice, ¿verdad?" Asentí. "Bueno, deberíamos ir y sorprenderlas."

Me moví. "Estaremos filmando en Berlín, Emmett." Quería ver a Bella graduarse, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo.

"Lo que sea, estrella de cine, demanda un par de días libres para que podamos volar a Washington y ver a nuestras chicas. Mamá y papá pueden ir y conocerlas. Podemos conocer a sus familias. Es perfecto."

"No sé si podré ir a algo como eso." Murmuré. "Estoy tratando de protegerla de la prensa, Emmett."

"Lo que sea." Movió su mano. "¿Sabes cuánta gente se gradúa? Nadie sabría si estarías allí por ella, si es que notan que estás allí. Siempre puedes decir que estás investigando para un nuevo papel, o que tienes un primo allí. Nadie lo sabrá."

La idea tenía su atractivo y mamá estaba contenta. "Puedo hablar con Bella y pensarlo."

Mamá chilló y tiró sus brazos a mi alrededor. "¡Sí! Averigua cuando es para que podamos despejar nuestros calendarios." Miró a mi padre quien levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Si Danny tiene problemas en darte días libres, dile que me llame."

Danny Boyle era mi director y sabía que probablemente estaba trabajando con mi calendario. Parecía que iríamos a la graduación. "Okey, mamá." Espero que Bella lo apruebe.

Xoxoxox

Luego de que limpiamos y mis padres se fueron, corrí a mi habitación mientras Emmett reía. Lo que sea, lo escuché decir "Rosie" mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación. Marqué su número antes de sentarme en la cama.

"Hola, Edward." Su dulce voz atravesó la línea.

"Hola, Bella. Es tan bueno escucharte."

Ella rio. "Yo soy la que estoy aliviada. Tenía miedo de que te castigaran por ser un gran ladrón de spaghetti."

Reí. "No estaba tan enojada y la entretuvimos hablando de ustedes, ya que vino por eso."

"¿De verdad?" Su voz se hizo más aguda. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

Dulce Bella, ¿no lo sabes? "Le dije lo hermosa e inteligente que eras y lo feliz que me hacías. Por supuesto, ella lo vio por sí misma."

Ella dio un sexy grito ahogado y sonreí. "¿De verdad?"

"Oh, sí. Emmett tomó un par de fotos tuyas y coincidió que eras hermosa. No puede esperar a conocerte."

Bella rio nerviosamente. "Bueno, tendremos que arreglar algo entonces."

Me pregunté si me mataría. "Puede que ya lo haya hecho."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Ella preguntó.

"Um, a Emmett se le ocurrió la idea de ir a tu graduación y mamá coincidió."

Hizo un sonido en la línea. "¿Puedes hacerlo? Quiero decir, sin que la gente te vea."

"Bueno, si alguien me ve, podría decir que vengo a apoyar a un familiar o algo. Ya arreglaremos algo. ¿Está bien si vamos? Asumo que tu papá estará allí y que en algún punto querrá conocerme."

Rio estranguladamente. "Uh, sí, quiere conocerte."

Mierda. "¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué dijo?"

"Bueno, fue un poco paternal con respecto a la cabaña, así que le hice pensar que compartiríamos la cabaña con Rose y Emmett y un par de personas más."

Reí. "¿Le hiciste pensar, Bella? Creo que le dijiste."

"¡Okey, lo hice! Estaba un poco sorprendido al saber que estábamos saliendo y tuve que decirle como nos conocimos, lo cual no lo puso muy contento ya que él es un policía y oye todas estas historias sobre gente conociendo gente en Craigslist y uno de ellos es asesinado y esas cosas."

No podía culparla. "Bueno, el hecho de que soy famoso lo debe de haber sorprendido, ¿verdad? Matarte sería malo para mi carrera."

Ella rio. "Me aseguraré de decirle eso."

"¿Le mencionaste lo de Europa?"

Suspiró. "Sí, lo hice. Eso fue peor que lo de la cabaña pero no me prohibió ir. Es sólo que se preocupa."

Por supuesto que sí. Él era el padre de una joven y hermosa mujer. "Bueno, tal vez ir a la graduación será bueno. Podrá conocerme y aplacaré todos sus miedos."

Bella rio. "No te lastimaría, supongo. Y si tus padres están aquí, entonces tendrá que comportarse."

"¿Crees que puedes conseguirnos boletos?" Le pregunté, porque no tenía ni idea de cuántos le darían o como era el sistema.

"Oh sí, eso no será problema. Si papá trae a Sue, aun tengo dos de más, y como los padres de Rose no vienen, tenemos cuatro."

"¿Los padres de Rose no irán?" Eso apestaba. Mis padres hubieran estado en primera fila gritando y alentando como lo hicieron en mi graduación de bachiller.

"No, no son exactamente una familia unida, y le dijeron que se compraran algo lindo." Bella hizo un sonido. "Por eso nuestras compras."

"Oh, sí, las compras. ¿Me dirás lo que compraste?"

"No, prefiero esperar y mostrarte."

Maldición. "¿Por qué no me lo muestras ahora?"

Ella rio. "¿Y como se supone que haré eso?"

Sonreí. "Skype, bebé. Es una de los medios de comunicación que no hemos usado."

Hubo una pausa y esperé que respondiera. "¿Quieres hacer Skype conmigo?"

"Mmm, ¿quiero ver a mi hermosa novia, usando una de las cosas que se compró? Sí, creo que sí."

Hubo otra pausa. "Okey, dame diez minutos. Tengo el mismo usuario que uso siempre."

"Okey, nos vemos pronto, Bella."

"Adiós, Edward."

Me levanté de la cama y tomé mi laptop encendiéndola mientras me cambiaba por mi remera y bóxers. No sabía si tendríamos sexo por Skype pero si ella usaba lo que esperaba que usara, entonces no tenía duda de que sucedería. No podía esperar para ver lo que se había comprado.

* * *

><p>Que pasen lindo y tengan un graaan fin de semana! :D De a poquito voy contestando sus reviews :D No se olviden de escribir<p>

Besoooos :D

Romi


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 29**

Puede que haya saltado en mi cama mientras esperaba por Bella. Encendí el video chat por primera vez en meses. A veces cuando estaba haciendo promociones me conectaba y hablaba con mamá, pero lo hacía rara vez. Era más fácil usar el teléfono. Aunque no era tan fácil hacerlo cuando mi novia sexy había ido de compras y esperaba que hubiera comprado cosas muy sexys. Mi imaginación era buena pero prefería tenerla en vivo y en directo.

El sonido raro de la alerta de Skype y vi mi invitación hacia Bella. No podía aceptar y agregarla como amiga más rápido. El video apareció pero todo lo que vi fue su cama y el cabecero.

"¿Bebé?" Le pregunté, intentando esconder la excitación en mi voz. Fallé miserablemente.

Escuché una risa y vi una pierna larga y sexy aparecer en la cama. Tragué y miré mientras la pierna se movía en el colchón y un lindo pie aparecía en la pantalla.

"Bella, me estás provocando." Le dije con un puchero.

Esa risa sexy sonó de nuevo. "¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de la anticipación?" Preguntó.

"He estado ansioso anticipándote desde que me fui ayer por la mañana." Me quejé. "Han sido treinta y seis horas, bebé. Eso es mucho tiempo."

El pie desapareció y el hermoso rostro de mi chica apareció, acercándose a la cámara, pero no podía ver nada más. "Sí, ha sido demasiado tiempo." Dijo y de un momento a otro, estaba en la cama y estaba usando, oh por Dios. Me puse duro de inmediato.

"Bella." Dije. Era hermosa. Tenía un conjunto de encaje rojo y negro que apenas cubría sus muslos, lo cual quería decir que tenía mucha vista de sus piernas. Tenía dos tiras finas que lo sostenían las cuales serían muy fáciles de quitar cuando estuviéramos solos. Sus senos apenas estaban cubiertos por el encaje negro. "Joder, bebé, luces increíble."

"Creí que te gustaría." Me dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. Todavía no sabía como podía lucir increíblemente sexy pero aun sonrojarse y parecer tímida. Me encantaba.

"Gustar es la palabra incorrecta, sexy. Me encanta. ¿Lo usarás para mí este fin de semana?"

Ella rio e inclinó su cabeza. "Todo el tiempo que tú quieras."

Me conocía demasiado bien. "Será un gran placer quitártelo, bebé."

Bella sonrió. "Estoy segura que tendré algo de placer en eso, también."

"Nunca lo dudes, hermosa. Me aseguraré que lo disfrutes."

Rio y se inclinó, dándome una vista panorámica de su escote mientras tomaba la computadora y la colocaba en su falda. No podía ver más sus piernas sexys pero podía ver a Bella sexy, lo cual estaba agradecido. "Estabas demasiado lejos." Me dijo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. "Estoy demasiado lejos. Te extraño tanto, Bella."

Mordió su labio. "Yo también te extraño, Edward. Es raro porque hemos tenido poco tiempo juntos pero se siente como si una parte de mí se ha ido."

Oh, lo entendía. "No es raro, Bella. Somos nosotros. Encajamos así que es cierto que falta una pieza cuando no estamos juntos. Has estado en mi mente desde el momento en que me fui, y obviamente estuviste en ella cuando estuve contigo." Sonreí mientras ella reía.

"Obviamente yo estaba en algo cuando tú estuviste aquí."

Dios, la adoraba. "Y te quiero así de nuevo, bebé. Especialmente vestida así."

Bella sonrió. "Entonces más vale que traigas tu lindo culo cuanto antes."

"Sesenta y cinco horas y contando, bebé. Falta menos."

Ella asintió. "Ir de compras con Rose y Alice mató un poco el tiempo. Las clases no ayudan porque me aburro y pienso en ti."

¿Oh, sí? "¿Y en qué piensas, Srita. Swan?"

Ella sonrió. "¿Te gustaría saber?"

"Creo que lo pregunté, así que sí, me gustaría saber."

"Un poco demandante, ¿verdad?" Hice una cara mala pero no pude dejarla por mucho tiempo porque sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban de alegría y su sonrisa era imposible de resistir. "Bueno, hoy estaba pensando en las cosas que iba a comprar y en tu rostro cuando las veas."

Me encantaba eso. "¿De verdad? ¿Estabas pensando en mi reacción cuando debías estar prestando atención a tus profesores? Señorita Swan, eres una traviesa."

Su rostro no tenía precio. Lucía como un niño pequeño que tenía un secreto que no podía contar. "¿Qué te inquietó tanto, bebé?" Se estaba moviendo, lo cual me daba una vista muy buena de sus senos firmes envueltos en nada más que una fina capa de tela. ¿Era seda? ¿Satén? Lo que sea que fuera, lucía suave y quería tocarlos, con muchas ganas.

"¡Ya verás!" Me dijo riendo.

"Oh, Bella, eres una gran provocadora. Tendré que sentarte en mi falda y darte un par de nalgadas cuando estemos solos." Como si me tomara el tiempo para hacer eso. En el momento que estuviéramos dentro de la cabaña, estaría dentro de ella. Ese viaje de dos o tres horas desde Seattle iba a controlar mi tentación.

"Mmm, tengo mejores usos para tus manos cuando estemos en la cabaña."

Joder, me hacía poner increíblemente caliente todo el tiempo. Esperaba que eso nunca se desvaneciera, aunque eso sería un problema cuando pudiéramos pasar todo nuestro tiempo a solas. Creía que eso sucedería algún día. Tenía que ser paciente.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres que hagan estas manos, Bella?" Las levanté y vi a Bella temblar y lamer sus labios. Oh, sí, yo tenía el mismo efecto en ella que ella en mí, por suerte.

"Podría mostrarte." Me dijo y comenzó a pasar su mano derecha entre sus senos. Mierda. Esto en verdad estaba sucediendo y ella había tomado la iniciativa. Ella era mi sueño hecho realidad. Tomó su seno izquierdo y lo apretó. Sentí que mi mano hacía la mímica. "¿Qué quisieras que mis manos te estuvieran haciendo, si las tuyas me estuvieran tocando aquí?" Tomó su otro seno y pasó sus dedos por sus pezones. Los podía ver como se delineaban contra la suave tela.

Moví la computadora a mi lado, para que pudiera verme, y toqué mi verga por arriba de mis boxers. "Quisiera que tus manos estuvieran aquí, bebé."

Ella gimió. "Allí estarían, Edward." Se movió y me dio una vista nueva, moviendo la computadora lejos para que pudiera ver sus muslos. Su mano derecha viajo hacia su estómago, moviéndola aun más lejos hacia su vagina. Tragué mientras la vi tocarse por arriba de la tela. "No estoy usando nada debajo de esto, sabes." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente. Era tan hermosa. La confianza que tenía cuando estaba conmigo me excitaba mucho.

"No lo sabía. ¿Te tocarías, Bella?"

Ella sonrió y lamió sus labios de nuevo. Provocándome aun más. "Lo haré si tú lo haces, Edward. ¿Tienes mi loción?"

Esa era una pregunta loca. La había olido varias veces cuando entré a mi habitación. Era adicto a su aroma. Mejor eso antes que la cocaína, ¿verdad? Tal vez era un poco loco, pero sin querer herir a nadie. Tomé la botella y la sostuve frente a mí. Su risa encantadora me hizo sonreír. "Al lado de mi cama, Bella. ¿Tienes alguna duda?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "¿La has usado?"

"No, por lo menos no para masturbarme. La he olido una o dos veces." O diez. "Quería sugerirla usarla antes, pero llegó mi madre." Eso la hizo reír y la miré. "¿Disfrutaste que tuviera mi tercer título?"

"En parte, pero no cuando nuestro potencial tiempo de juego es interrumpido." Me dijo. "Por supuesto, yo estaba con Rose así que de todas maneras no hubiéramos podido haber jugado."

Reí. "Oh, no lo sé, bebé, podrías haber intentado estar en silencio en un probador mientras te decía lo que quería hacer contigo." Gimió y la imaginé. Por supuesto que me imaginé con ella en la habitación en vez de estar hablando por teléfono como había sido. "¿Me hubieras dejado entrar al probador contigo Bella? ¿Para ayudarte a encontrar algo de tu talla?"

"Edward." Murmuró y su mano se tocó por debajo de la tela. Diablos, sí. Me quité el bóxer y puse un poco de loción en mi mano.

"Imagínate si te hubieras probado eso conmigo sentado allí mirándote, Bella. ¿Todavía tienen espejos en esos probadores?" ¿Yo que iba a saber? La mayoría de mi ropa era enviada por los diseñadores.

"Sí, uno grande que va desde el piso hasta la puerta y otro mediano en la pared."

Toqué mi verga. Ella me miró hambrienta y luego, sin preguntar, levantó la tela que tapaba sus muslos hasta su estómago y pude verla tocarse su lindo coño. Gemí ante la vista de sus dedos tocar su clítoris. Tan putamente caliente.

"Entonces cuando te lo pones, tengo que tocarlo, para sentirlo suave en tu piel. ¿Te gustaría eso, Bella?"

"Sí." Logró decir, su voz más entrecortada. Su piel comenzaba a sonrojarse. Estaba tan caliente.

"Mmm, pasaría mis manos por tus costados, sintiendo como se amoldan a tu cuerpo perfecto. ¿Tienen sillas allí?" Asintió en silencio. "Estaría sentado ahí, tocándote; a tus senos, a tu estómago, a tus piernas. Te tocaría la vagina mientras tú estás allí parada, modelando para mí, mordiendo tu labio como lo estás haciendo ahora, bebé."

Su mirada estaba en mi verga, mientras yo me la tocaba. Era difícil no acabar ante la imagen que le estaba dando, pero quería que ella lo hiciera primero. "Sacaría mi verga, Bella. No podría sólo tocarte, luciendo así. Necesitaría cogerte."

Dio un grito ahogado y metió dos de sus dedos en su interior. Tan putamente caliente. Quería que usara su juguete, pero terminaríamos antes si lo hiciéramos. "¿Me dejarías cogerte en el probador, Bella?"

"Dios, sí." Me dijo, moviendo sus dedos con más rapidez. Vi que sus pulgares tocaban su clítoris mientras ella se cogía con dos de sus dedos.

"Siéntate en mí, Bella, tómame contigo." Largó un largo gemido y pude verla, ahogándose en mi verga, en mi mente. Joder, yo también iba a acabar. "¿Puedes vernos en el espejo, bebé? ¿Puedes verte montándome?" Gimió más fuerte y asintió. "¿Cuán sexy es eso, hermosa? Sabiendo que hay gente alrededor. Tienes que estar callada, pero no quieres estarlo, ¿verdad? No con mi verga en ti."

"Tan duro." Dijo. No sabía si estaba hablando de mi verga o de ella intentando estar en silencio mientras cogíamos.

Pasé mi mano por mi verga con más rapidez. Podía verla y olerla, pero no podía tocarla, así que me lo imaginé. Oh, sí, mi imaginación estaba trabajando. "Mira lo hermosa que eres, bebé. Montando mi verga mientras usas ese conjunto sexy, mis manos en tu culo, apretándolo mientras te penetro."

Dio un grito ahogado. "Sí, Edward." Sabía que no le faltaba mucho tiempo. Conocía bien su cuerpo.

"Alguien golpea nuestra puerta, preguntando si necesitas algo. ¿Necesitas algo, Bella?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo tú. Sólo tú, Edward."

Sólo yo. Joder, estaba a punto de acabar. "Es cierto, Bella. Me tienes. Todo de mí, duro y grueso dentro de ti. ¿Puedes sentirme?" Gimió y comenzó a tocar su clítoris con más rapidez. "¿Te gusta saber que hay una mujer, a sólo unos pocos metros, que no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo en el cuarto?"

Bella asintió y mordió su labio. "Eres una chica traviesa, bebé. Aprieto ese culito más fuerte mientras tú rebotas en mí, tus hermosas tetas en mi rostro. ¿Quieres que las chupe, amor?"

"Dios, sí."

Reí al ver que estaba apresurada. "Deslizo las tiras por tus brazos, liberando tus perfectos senos, chupando fuertemente el pezón izquierdo. Sabes increíble, Bella."

Gimió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole una estocada a su mano, sus labios entreabiertos y acabando. Escuchar sus gemidos era lo necesario para que yo acabara también y me descargara en mi pecho. Debería de haberme quitado la remera, pero no me importaba. Cuando pude ver de nuevo, me limpié, me quité la remera y la tiré hacia el canasto de la ropa sucia. No me importaba si le había embocado o no; estaba muy concentrado en mi perfecta chica.

"Mierda, Bella. Eres tan hermosa."

Su rostro se sonrojó y sus ojos me miraron. "Tú eres el hermoso. El sexy e increíblemente hermoso. Edward… Dios."

Reí ante su expresión. "¿Qué puedo decir, bebé? Tú sacas mi lado exhibicionista."

Ella rio. "Puedo ver los titulares. Edward Cullen arrestado por indecencia pública, enloquece en un probador."

Sonreí. "Por lo menos eso sería algo por lo que a Emmett nunca lo agarrarían." Mamá estaría de acuerdo en eso, siempre y cuando mi chica sea Bella.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Eres tan malo."

"Tú eres la mala, bebé. Mira tu vestuario. ¿Cómo se supone que sea bueno cuando estás usando eso?"

Bella rio. "Se supone que tienes que ser muy bueno cuando lo use. Demasiado bueno."

Dios, la amaba. "Puedo hacer eso, bebé."

"Sé que puedes. Dios, lo que me haces con tus palabras. Creo que nada podría mejorarlo si no lo vivo en persona."

"Va a suceder eso y mucho más Bella."

Ella sonrió. "Cuento con eso."

Me recosté contra la almohada y coloqué mi cabeza en mi mano derecha. "Yo también, cariño." Ella sonrió y acerqué más la computadora. Era tiempo de cambiar de tema antes de que me pusiera duro de nuevo. "Así que, ¿fue tan malo lo que pasó con tu papá?"

Ella hizo una mueca. "No fue horrible. No gritó mucho, salvo la primera vez, cuando le dije que te había dado información personal a través de la computadora." Me pregunté que pensaría de nuestras sesiones de Skype, pero no quería que me disparara así que nunca, nunca se lo mencionaría. "Creo que si vienes para la graduación mejoraría las cosas y evitaría que fuera a la cabaña a vigilarnos."

"Si me conoce y no me odia…" Me callé y tuve que preguntarle. "¿Irás a Berlín conmigo?"

Bella rio. "¿De verdad acabas de preguntar eso? Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo antes de comenzar de nuevo las clases. Esperaba volar contigo si vienes a la graduación."

Diablos, sí. "Absolutamente, bebé. Sólo dame las fechas y me aseguraré de que esté hecho."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Siempre dispuesto a complacer. Se lo mencioné a Alice y a Rose…" Se calló y mordió su labio.

Tenía un presentimiento de lo que quería. "Bella, ¿quieres que vayan con nosotros?"

Se encogió de hombros pero podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "En parte. Quiero decir, creo que mi papá estará más feliz y creo que eso le demostrará a Alice que aunque esté contigo no la estoy dejando atrás ni nada. Ella ha estado mucho mejor desde que tú viniste, y sé que está triste, viéndonos a Rose y a mí tan en sintonía con ustedes. Me gustaría incluirla si pudiera."

"Dulce chica, por supuesto que puedes. Emmett estaría en la luna si Rose fuera y me encantaría que tengas compañía." Hice una mueca. "Es egoísta de mi parte querer tenerte sólo para mí. Estaré trabajando durante interminables horas y tú estarás sola todo el día. Tengo que tenerte allí, bebé."

"Edward, ¡no es egoísta!" Protestó. "Quiero estar contigo, aunque sólo te tenga por las noches y durante los fines de semana. Tomaré lo que pueda. Por favor, no digas de nuevo que eres egoísta. Eres la persona más generosa que he conocido."

Sus palabras me daban calidez, como siempre. "Te daré lo que sea, Bella. Y prometo tener tiempo libre cuando estemos allí. Le diré a Emmett que haga mal las tomas si tengo que hacerlo, para demorar las tomas."

Ella rio. "No lo harás, Edward Cullen. Harás tu trabajo y lo harás bien y yo te estaré esperando cuando termines."

Dios, ¿cuánto amaba esa idea? Estaba en la punta de mi lengua pedirle que siempre me esperara, que deje la universidad y se venga a vivir conmigo y que estudie vía computadora o algo así. No sabía si ella podía hacer eso, pero era ridículamente egoísta de mi parte preguntarle eso. Ella merecía tener una vida y una carrera, tal como yo tenía la mía. Encontraríamos una manera de hacerlo funcionar, juntos.

"Okey, bebé, ese será mi soporte durante días."

Ella rio. "Creo que sobrevivirás."

Lo haría, pero eso no significaba que no me quejara. Era tiempo de decirle que también pasaría unos cuantos meses en Inglaterra. "Sé que estoy siendo tonto, pero quiero tener lo más que pueda de ti antes de que comiences las clases en septiembre."

"En realidad, es a fines de agosto." Me dijo.

Maldición, ¿por qué tan temprano? "Quieren que haga una película en Londres en septiembre."

Su rostro se cayó un poquito y deseé poder atravesar la pantalla para poder tocarla. "¿Qué película?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Todavía no tiene título, una pieza inglesa de época con un montón de actores geniales. Colin Firth, Helen Mirren, Kate Winslet." Bella lucía impresionada. "Marcus cree que es material de Oscar. Todavía no lo he leído."

"Eso es genial, bebé." Me dijo. "No puedo esperar a verte con ropa de época. ¿Tendrás acento?"

Reí. Ella me hacía sonreír aun cuando me sentía una mierda por alejarme de ella durante tanto tiempo. "Creo que sí. Llevaré el guion a la cabaña. Creí que te gustaría leerlo conmigo."

El rostro de Bella se encendió y era tan hermosa que me quitaba el aliento. "¡Me encantaría! Suena divertido."

¿Cuán perfecta era? No podía imaginarme otra mujer entusiasmada por leer un guion, a menos que estuviera en él. "Leeré mi parte con acento para ti." Mordió su labio y reí ante su expresión. "¿Te gusta, verdad?"

"Los acentos son sexys."

"Y tú también, señorita Swan." Se lo dije con mi mejor acento británico y ella suspiró. "¿Necesito preocuparme de perderte por algún europeo este verano? Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa."

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Es la combinación del acento y tú, Edward. Tu voz…" Se calló y tembló. "Probablemente podrías hablar como el hombre de las cavernas y aun así me excitaría."

Me reí. "Eres tan malditamente linda. Trabajaré en mi acento del hombre de las cavernas para ti." Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Le gustaba eso, ¿verdad? Estaría feliz de tirarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla hacia mi cueva, o hacia la habitación más próxima. Lo que sea que funcionara.

"Me malcrías." Murmuró.

"Recién he comenzado, bebé."

Ella sonrió. "Me encanta como suena eso." A mi también. Y sabía que tenía que hacer algo especial para ella en la cabaña. Quería que todo fuera perfecto cuando le contara sobre la única, y le dijera que la amaba. Probablemente necesitaría la ayuda de Emmett para poder mantenerme escondido. Quería que la cabaña fuera sólo de nosotros dos, un poco más de tiempo en nuestra burbuja antes de que la realidad aparezca.

"A mi también." Bostezó y sabía que era tiempo de terminar. "Necesitas dormir, cariño."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero."

Yo tampoco. Quería dormir abrazado a ella. Dos días no habían sido suficientes. "Lo sé bebé. Yo tampoco quiero, pero hablaremos mañana, y estaremos a un día de volver a estar juntos."

Eso la hizo sonreír. "Es cierto. Tal vez debería dormir todo el día hasta que se llegue la fecha."

Reí. "Si hicieras eso, no podríamos hacer esto."

Ella rio. "Tienes razón. ¿Mañana a la noche?"

Oh, sí. "¿Me mostrarás algo más que hayas comprado?"

Bella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse. "No puedes verlo todo antes del fin de semana, avaricioso." Hice un puchero y continuó riéndose. "¿Qué te parece si uso esto de nuevo?"

Como si me fuera a quejar. "Okey, si insistes en que te vea usando lo mismo dos veces."

"Sufres por mí, Edward."

Suspiré. "Es cierto. Lo soporto porque eres tú."

"Eso es algo grande de tu parte."

"Soy un chico grande."

Eso hizo que comenzara a reírse de nuevo. Era intoxicante. "Ve a limpiarte, chico grande. Hablaremos en la mañana."

Sonreí. "Okey, buenas noches, bebé."

"Buenas noches, hermoso."

Apagué la computadora y me tiré en la cama. Tenía que ducharme. Mañana tendría más tiempo con mi chica. Por lo menos ahora teníamos un nuevo medio de comunicación para explorar, y poder verla y escucharla. Gracias a Dios, en menos de tres días podía estar tocándola.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Me desperté y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Bella. Ella debería haber tenido clases temprano. _Buenos días, cariño. Desperté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Sólo faltan dos días. No puedo esperar._

De sólo imaginar a mi chica sonriendo me hacía sonreír.

**Buenos días, princesa. Desearía ver por mí mismo esa sonrisa, pero me conformaré con le hecho de que en tan sólo dos días, esa sonrisa, con todo tu cuerpo, serán míos. Respóndeme cuando puedas.**

Abrí Words y di un grito ahogado cuando vi que había jugado JUICE de SEMEN. Mi chica estaba tratando de matarme.

_Creí que era una buena palabra ya que tú haces que mis jugos fluyan con tan sólo una palabra. Bueno, tal vez se necesita más de una palabra, pero no demasiadas. Especialmente cuando haces referencias a las nalgadas. ¿Quién dijo que era una loca entre las sábanas? Tú sacas ese lado de mí, Edward._

Reí ante el comentario de la loca entre las sábanas. Mi chica ahora estaba citando a Usher. Me mataba.

_Puedo aguantar todo lo que tú me des, hermoso. Cualquier hora en cualquier lugar, ¿recuerdas? Incluso en el probador. Por ahora, supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con esos diez lugares en la cabaña. Supongo que eso nos mantendrá ocupado una buena parte del tiempo._

Dios, uno de estos días iba a tener un infarto por su culpa. Pero oh, que diablos.

_Para el tiempo que leas esto, faltarán sólo dos días. Estoy lista y esperándote._

Estaba más que listo ahora para ella, también. Maldición. Necesitaba calmarme y esperar a la realidad.

Por lo menos podía jugar una palabra que concordara. Jugué MESS de SEMEN. Ella hacía un lío en mí sin siquiera intentarlo.

**La mención de tus jugos fluir hacen que me convierta en un lío, o haga uno. Ahora, cito de nuevo. Prefiero hacer un lío cuando te tengo para ensuciarte, bebé. ¿Quieres hacer un lío más tarde?**

**Me encanta que seas una loca entre las sábanas, Bella. No te cambiaría por nada. La manera en que confías en mí y eres tan abierta… joder, bebé. Anoche cuando comenzaste a tocarte casi exploto. Nunca deseé a nadie con la manera en que te deseo y nunca lo haré.**

**Así que mi chica quiere tener sexo en un probador, ¿verdad? ¿Podemos ir de compras por cosas sexys? Aunque probablemente te pruebes un abrigo y te encuentre sexy igual. Te tomaré en cualquier lado, cualquier día, bebé. No puedo esperar a probártelo. Nos vemos pronto y nos hablamos más pronto.**

Xoxoxoxox

Los días pasados fueron interminables pero finalmente aterrizamos en Washington. Emmett había llamado a unos conocidos y logró conseguir un vuelo privado desde LA. Habíamos logrado salir de John Wayne y evitar la prensa que nos hubiera estado esperando en LAX. Em alquiló una SUV negra polarizada y nos apresuramos a ir al apartamento de las chicas.

Bella y yo hablamos por Skype anoche y mientras mi cuerpo estaba satisfecho por el momento, no veía la hora de estar cerca de ella. Emmett ni siquiera había apagado el auto antes de que saliera y comenzara a subir por las escaleras. Bella debería de haber estado mirando por la ventana porque estaba en la puerta en el momento en que pisé el último escalón. Sus brazos y piernas estaban envueltos en mí y sus labios estaban en mí. Estaba con ella y estaba completo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Ufff, bueno finaaaalmente estoy de vacaciones! Jajaj creí que este día no se iba a llegar más! :D Espero que disfruten del cap y que tengan un lindo fin de semana! :D<p>

¿Ustedes ya están de vacaciones o todavía siguen con clases?

Otra cosa que quería comentarles, estuve pensando y se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un grupo privado en facebook, para poder charlas más y no sé, conocernos entre todas :) ¿qué les parece? Acepto todos los comentarios! :D

Besoooos! No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!

Romi


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 30**

"¿Estás lista para irte, bebé?" Logré decir cuando me separé de los labios de Bella. Estuve fuertemente tentado a llevarla a su habitación y decirle a Rose y a Emmett que vayan solos a Mt. Rainier. Estaríamos bien aquí.

Su hermoso rostro brilló de felicidad y asintió. "Tengo todo empacado."

Sonreí y besé la punta de su nariz. "¿Empacaste todo?"

Ella rio. "Todo lo que necesitaré."

Bueno, lo que ella necesitaba era estar desnuda y su autito azul, pero me imaginaba que no coincidiría conmigo. Aun así, tenía que asegurarme. "¿Estás segura de que tienes todo? Tal vez deberíamos revisar." Y pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas.

"Oh, joder, no. Ustedes dos no irán a la habitación juntos. Necesitamos irnos."

Desvié mi mirada del hermoso rostro de Bella y miré a Rose que estaba haciendo una mueca, de brazos cruzados de pie en la puerta. "Estoy intentando pasarla bien." Le dije dándole mi sonrisa más inocente. Funcionaba con mamá la mayoría de las veces.

"Estoy segura de que quieres pasarla bien lo cual significaría que demoraríamos horas en irnos. ¿Te das cuenta de que tus manos están en su culo?" Preguntó Rose, arqueando su ceja.

Mmm, parecía que allí estaban. Sonreí y apreté las nalgas de Bella. Ella rio y se movió para alejarse de mi cuerpo lo cual era una lástima. No nos separamos y mi mano fue a su culo de nuevo. No podía dejar de tocarla. Por suerte Em conduciría.

"¡Rosie!" Gritó corriendo por nuestro lado. La levantó y ella golpeó sus brazos.

"Bájame, idiota." Demandó.

"¿Es esa la manera en la que saludas a tu hombre luego de tan larga ausencia?" Preguntó, soltándola y sonriéndole a su rostro enojado.

"Primero que nada, no eres mi hombre. Segundo, no ha sido una larga ausencia. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que deba extrañarte cuando estás constantemente enviándome mensajes de texto? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Le dio un oso de peluche disfrazado de policía.

Emmett rio fuertemente. "Pensé, luego de tu mensaje de texto, que te gustaría. Vino con esposas y todo."

"Tengo mis propias esposas." Le dijo Rose.

"¿Las empacaste?" Emmett sonrió.

"Empaqué muchas cosas." Le contestó misteriosamente. "Tú y tu hermano deben cargar todo en el auto. Yo lo haría, pero tengo que supervisar a estos dos para que no se escapen a coger."

Emett nos miró y rio. "Sí, probablemente lo harían. ¿Por qué no los hacemos empacar y nos escapamos sin supervisión?"

Rose hizo un sonido y sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo carga el auto, idiota."

"No puedes resistirme tanto, Rosie. Tengo nueve largos días." Le dijo. "¿En dónde está el equipaje?"

Sin decir una palabra, le hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo. Emmett fue hacia allí y Rose me miró. "Creo que me pondré a trabajar." Diablos, cuanto más rápido saliéramos de aquí, más rápido podía estar a solas con Bella y tocarla como lo necesitaba.

"Okey." Bella me dio un beso y la solté, lo cual era la última cosa que quería. Sólo por un par de minutos, me recordé, mientras tomé los dos bolsos que mi hermano no podía cargar.

"¿Qué mierda tienes aquí, Rosie? ¿Ladrillos?" Le preguntó mientras se dirigía al auto.

"Lo mejor para enloquecerte." Le dijo, lo cual nos hizo reír a todos. Esperó que mi hermano estuviera bajando las escaleras y luego le dijo "En realidad, es un montón de juguetes sexuales." Se tropezó pero logró mantenerse de pie.

"¿Crees que está jodiendo conmigo?" Me preguntó mientras llegamos al auto.

"Sí." Le dije mientras acomodaba los bolsos de Bella al lado de los míos. Me gustaba. Esperaba que fuera la primera vez de muchos viajes más.

"Tal vez debería abrirlo y ver." Dijo jugando con el cierre.

"Ella pateará tu culo." Le advertí.

Suspiró y lo soltó. "Está bien. Esperaré. Pero si ella no me lo muestra y escucho algún sonido vibrante, romperé la puerta."

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Por favor, no la enojes y hagas que nos echen de la cabaña. Tengo planes que requiere tiempo a solas con Bella."

"Lo sé, hermano. Rosie se hace la dura, pero sé que me desea tanto como yo a ella. Tienes suerte si nos ves."

Suerte. Sí, claro. Me consideraría suertudo si mañana no tocaría mi puerta y me pediría un lugar para quedarse. "Sólo compórtate, Emmett."

"Okey, mamá." Rodó sus ojos y cerró la puerta. Nos dimos vuelta para volver pero Bella y Rose salían de su apartamento, con abrigos en la mano. Tenía que comprarme uno para mí, ya que en el sur de California no necesitábamos abrigos, pero se suponía que en esta semana haría frío y posiblemente nevaría. Esperaba que lo hiciera. Me encantaría mirar caer la nieve con Bella acurrucada a mi lado junto al fuego. Desnudos. Estaríamos desnudos en la mayoría de los escenarios que tenía durante la semana. Sabía que tenía problemas, pero no podía evitarlo.

Emmett abrió la puerta de nuevo y pusimos nuestros abrigos adentro. "¿Lista para irnos?" Le pregunté, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de Bella.

"Sí." Respondió, recostándose en mí. Rose asintió. Abrí la puerta trasera y le hice una seña a Bella para que entrara. Lo hizo y me senté a su lado. Nuestras piernas se tocaban y mi brazo estaba a su alrededor.

"Hola." Le dije.

Ella rio y se acercó más a mí. "Hola tú." Nos besamos, porque sus labios me llamaban. No podía evitarlo.

"Dios." Dijo Rose desde el asiento de adelante. "¿Se besarán todo el camino hacia la montaña?"

"Sí." Logré decir cuando me separé de los labios de Bella un minuto después.

"Déjalos que se diviertan." Le dijo Emmett. "Me ocuparé de tus labios en cuanto lleguemos."

"Mis labios están bien, gracias."

"Sí, lo están." Asintió. "Son suaves y sexys y…" Se calló y gruñó cuando ella le pegó en su brazo. "Sólo estaba coincidiendo contigo."

"Lo que sea. ¿Nos iremos o qué?"

Emmett encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento. "¿Crees que sobrevivirán esta semana?" Me preguntó Bella tranquilamente.

"Espero. Es un dolor en el culo pero en parte me gusta como hermano." Le dije.

Ella rio. "¿En parte, huh?"

"Él me adora." Emmett le informó. "Tal como tú lo harás, hermana. ¿Cuándo es tu graduación?"

"El doce de mayo." Le dijo Rose. "¿Por qué?"

Emmetto no respondió, sacó su celular e hizo una llamada. "Hey, Ma. Ya llegamos. Sí, tenemos a las chicas. Rosie no me ha besado pero ya lo hará." Hizo una mueca cuando Rose le pegó de nuevo. "Su graduación es el doce de mayo. ¿Puedes despejar nuestros calendarios y tal vez llamar a Danny para que nos dé unos días libre de filmación?" Rose estaba con la boca abierta pero Emmett la ignoró. "Okey, gracias, mamá. Te llamaremos cuando lleguemos. Sí, lo prometo." Rio "Edward está muy ocupado besando a su chica para hablarte ahora." Hubo una pausa. "Mamá, no estoy avergonzándolo. Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, Edward."

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Bella estaba sonrojada y riendo a mi lado. Rose miraba a mi hermano como si tuviera dos cabezas. "Me escuchaste disculparme." Bufó. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no sonó creíble? Apenas tomó aire desde que llegamos. Dudo que lo haya notado o le haya importado." Suspiró. "Está bien, dejaré de hablar de que él tiene toda la acción cuando yo no tengo nada." Tosió. "Mierda, ¿escuchaste eso?" Ha, ahora estaba en problemas.

"No es, eso fue antes… no quise decirlo, lo juro. Maldición, mamá, quiero decir, mierda, quiero decir… caca." Tartamudeó. "Me estás avergonzando, ma. Tengo que irme. Estoy conduciendo. ¿No quieres que me distraiga mientras conduzco, verdad?" Ella dijo algo que lo hizo reír. "Nunca hice eso mientras conducía." Miró a Rose de costado y le dijo "Todavía." "Okey, te llamaremos más tarde. Yo también te amo. Y Edward. Adiós, ma."

Colgó y sacudió su cabeza. "Mamá no confía en mí."

Reí. "¿Qué escuchó?"

Emmett miró a Rose y sacudió su cabeza. "Nada, absolutamente nada." Reí. Seguro.

"Espera un minuto." Rose sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de su zona. "¿Por qué despejarás tu calendario para venir a nuestra graduación?"

"¿Por qué no querríamos ver a nuestras chicas graduarse?" Preguntó Emmett inocentemente.

"No soy tu chica. Supongo que tus padres vendrán aquí para conocer a Bella."

"Rosie, tú eres mi chica. Cuanto más pronto lo admitas, más pronto podremos pasar a la parte divertida. No es que eso no sea divertido. Disfruto de tu temperamento, pero me gustaría disfrutarte desnuda también." Eso le provocó otro golpe lo cual me hizo reír. "Nuestros padres quieren conocerte. A ambas." Dijo la última parte claramente. Era fascinante ver como Rose reducía al suave de mi hermano en un puñado de nervios. Normalmente Emmett manejaba a las mujeres con más fineza.

Bella sonrió. "No puedo creer que tus padres vendrán a la graduación."

"Lo harán. Yo también quiero estar ahí. No es todos los días que mi novia se gradúa de la universidad." Ella era tan hermosa y lucía tan feliz. La besé de nuevo, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. Sus brazos se apretaron en mí.

"Pueden conocer a Bella. Los saludaré, pero no vendrán por mí." Rose le dijo a Emmett.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero vendrán a conocerlas a las dos." Ya no había más tono de broma por parte de Emmett. "Escuché que tu familia no vendrá a la graduación. Eso es jodido, Rosie. Así que vendremos por ti. Seremos tu familia, si nos dejas." Él se enojó mucho cuando le conté lo que Bella me había dicho de los padres de Rose. Todavía no se lo había contado a mamá. Ella probablemente mandaría una emboscada al crucero y les quitaría sus vacaciones.

Mierda, las palabras de mi hermano llegaron a mi cabeza. ¿Acababa de decirle que éramos su familia? La boca de Bella se abrió y Rose dio un grito ahogado. "Estaciona." Demandó.

"Rosie, yo…"

"Estaciona el jodido auto ahora, Emmett." Su tono no daba espacio a argumentos.

Hizo lo que le pidió, estacionando en un centro comercial. Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y Emmett entró en pánico. "Rosie, no te enojes, okey. Sólo puede ser…" Pero no pudo terminar porque los labios de Rose estuvieron en él y comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana.

Bella rio. Amaba su risa. Enterré mi nariz en su cabello y cerré mis ojos, respirándola. De todas maneras, ¿quién sabría cuándo se separarían? La mano de Bella se movió por mi espalda, acariciándome suavemenete.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, sentí movimiento en el asiento delantero. Abrí mis ojos y miré, esperando que Rose se separara de mi hermano en vez de querer montarlo. Por suerte, tenía razón. Emmett aclaró su garganta y encendió el auto. "Bueno, entonces podemos irnos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Rose colocó su cinturón de seguridad y sonrió. "Estoy hornada porque quieras compartir tu familia conmigo."

"Lo que es mío es tuyo, Rosie." Tenía miedo de que fuera a pedirle matrimonio ahora.

Ella sonrió. "¿Incluso el Venom?"

Emmett sacudió su cabeza y rio. "Sí, incluso el Venom. Me encanta que eso es más importante que mi familia."

Su sonrisa desapareció. "No lo es. De verdad no lo es. Es la cosa más linda que alguien me haya dicho." Tomó la mano de Rose. Esto era un progreso interesante. Ella no estaba cómoda con el desinterés de su familia como Bella me había dicho. Bella lucía impresionada.

"Estaremos allí para alentarte, Rosie. Tienes mi palabra." Le prometió Emmett.

"Gracias, Emmett." Ella apretó su mano. "Vámonos. La cabaña nos espera."

Emmett lucía como si fuera a explotar de alegría. "Sí, nos espera."

Xoxoxoxo

Nos detuvimos en Mc Donald's para cenar a mitad de camino. Ninguno de nosotros quería lidiar con la cena esta noche. Quería llegar a la cabaña y hacerle el amor a Bella toda la noche sin interrupción por hambre ni nada. A media hora de llegar a la montaña, Emmett se detuvo en un centro comercial para hacer las compras.

"¿Quieren algo?" Me preguntó. Yo, por supuesto, tenía que quedarme en el auto para que no me vean.

Miré a Bella y sonreí. "Manzanas. Muchas manzanas."

Emmett lucía confundido pero asintió. "Okey. ¿Bella?"

Ella reía. "Um, pan, leche, queso, mantequilla de maní, tú sabes, lo básico." Sacó de su bolsillo una lista. "Y todo lo de aquí, ¿por favor?" ¿A qué iba todo esto? Mi hermano miró la lista y asintió. "En realidad, puedo ir y comprarlos yo misma." Le dijo Bella. Me apreté contra ella. No quería que me dejara.

"Yo lo ayudaré. Tú puedes quedarte aquí con el chico amor." Le dijo Rose. Dios la bendiga. Probablemente debería comprarle varios autos.

"Sí, me gusta la idea." Intercedí antes de que Bella pudiera contestar.

"Nosotros nos encargamos." Aseguró Rose. Ella y Emmett caminaron de la mano hacia la tienda de comestibles.

"Eso es un cambio." Murmuré.

Bella sonrió tristemente. "Él le ofreció una familia, algo que ella nunca ha tenido, por lo que ha dicho. Sus padres la rotaban entre cenas elegantes pero no se preocupaban con cosas como cumpleaños, recitales escolares y esas cosas. Estoy segura que ella quiere eso más que a nada."

Bueno, ella lo tendría. Los Cullen éramos muy unidos y si todo iba de acuerdo a nuestro plan, ellas también serán Cullen en un futuro no muy lejano. "Nuestros padres están muy entusiasmados por conocerlas. Diablos, si ella quisiera, apuesto a que nuestros abuelos también vendrían."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No la ahoguemos. Siempre ha sido cercana a mi padre y a los padres de Alice, pero sabía que sería duro vernos con ellos y no tener a su familia alrededor. Significa mucho para ella que ustedes estén allí." Bella sonrió. "Significa mucho para mí también. ¿Y estás seguro que podrás hacerlo?"

Toqué su mejilla. "Haré que suceda." Si tenía que usar un disfraz, lo haría. Cualquier cosa por ver a mi chica en su gran día.

"Eres increíble." Ella murmuró. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras sus labios capturaban los míos. Ella era la increíble. La manera que me hacía sentir… me hacía sentir tan afortunado. Su boca se abrió y su lengua se encontró con la mía. Gemí mientras nuestro beso se hacía más apasionado y Bella se movió para sentarse a horcajadas, sus rodillas presionadas contra mi cadera. Me moví contra ella para que pudiera estar donde quería, contra mi dura verga.

Bella gimió y se movió contra mí y comencé a preocuparme de que fuera a acabar en mis jeans. Mi hermano me molestaría de por vida por eso. Reluctante, me separé de ella tomándola por sus caderas pero la seguí besando. Ella gruñó en protesta contra mis labios. Reí y me alejé. "Bebé, sabes que muero por tomarte aquí y ahora, pero mi hermano y Rose vendrán en cualquier momento."

Ella hizo un puchero. "¿Y?"

"Y, no me gustaría que mi hermano viera partes tuyas que son sólo para mi vista."

Eso logró calmarla y el puchero desapareció. En vez de eso me sonrió. "Lo siento. He estado queriendo saltarte desde que apareciste en la puerta de mi casa."

Reí. "No pienses en disculparte, hermosa. Yo también estoy contigo en eso, créeme. Pensé en decirle a Rose y a Emmett que fueran solos a la cabaña y nosotros quedarnos en tu apartamento una semana."

Ella rio. "Hubiera estado de acuerdo con eso."

Quité su cabello de su rostro. "Yo también, pero te mereces más que eso. Has estado en ese apartamento durante mucho tiempo, por lo que me has dicho. Déjame darte el mundo." Podía y quería hacerlo con tantas ganas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus labios estuvieron en mí de nuevo. Mis manos estuvieron en su culo y antes de que pudiera detenerme, comencé a darle estocadas. Sus manos estaban en mi cabello, tirándolo y podía sentirla apretando mis muslos con sus rodillas. ¿Podía lograr pasar otra hora sin ella? Llevé una mano entre nosotros y desabroché el botón de su jean. Por lo menos podía hacerla sentir bien antes de…

"¡Joder, debería haber sabido mejor antes de dejarlos solos!" La voz de Rose hizo que saltáramos mientras abría la puerta y dejaba unas bolsas. Emmett llegó a su lado con un carro lleno y comenzó a guardar.

"Compramos alcohol." Me dijo sonriendo, sin sonar sorprendido ni enojado por la posición que tenía Bella a horcajadas de mí. Ella suspiró y se separó de mí, abrochando sus jeans. Maldición.

"Lo necesitarás." Dijo Rose, alejando su brazo de él cuando intentó tocarla. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido ahora?

"Vamos, Rose, no fue nada."

"¡No puedo creer que te la cogiste!"

¿Coger a quien? ¿Qué? Estaba seguro que no había estado con nadie en la tienda, aunque no me hubiera sorprendido si lo hubiera hecho antes de conocer a Rose. "Fue antes de conocerte, bebé. ¿Cómo puedes enojarte por eso?"

Eso era bueno, de todas maneras. Miré a Bella quien los estaba mirando con ávido interés. Era como nuestro reality show.

"¡Ella es una zorra, por eso estoy enojada!" Le dijo, dejando las bolsas de las compras y tirándonos una revista a Bella y a mí. "¿Puedes creer que estuvo con ella?"

Miré a la _Vogue_ que nos había tirado y vi a Gianna en la portada. Oh, sí. ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?

"Um…" Bella se encogió de hombros. No dije una palabra. No me metería en esto.

"¡En serio, mírala! Sus tetas son falsas, todo el mundo puede ver que su cabello es teñido, tiene cirugía en los ojos y Dios sabe qué más." Siseó Rose.

Joder, ¿estaba celosa? "Rosie, bebé, ella no es nada comparada a ti. Por eso no tienes porqué enojarte. Fue una noche y en realidad ella quería a Edward."

Abrí mis ojos cuando vi que todos me miraron. ¿Qué diablos? Gracias, Emmett. "Hey, no me metas en esto, ¡yo estaba en París!" Bella me miró de reojo y me encogí de hombros. "¡Ni siquiera la conozco! ¿Por qué es esto sobre mí?"

"Porque si hubieras estado aquí, yo no me la hubiera cogido." Me dijo Emmett, como si fuera mi culpa.

"Sí, lo hubieras hecho de todas maneras porque yo no lo hubiera hecho y a ti te gustan las mujeres que están interesadas en mí." Apreté mis brazos alrededor de Bella, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Genial. "Imbécil, ¿por qué me metiste en esto?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, ¿desesperación, tal vez? Lo siento." Le sonrió a Bella. "De verdad él no estaba interesado en ella. Cuando le conté sobre ella, él ya estaba hablando contigo y dijo que no quería estar con ella ni aunque estuviera solo. Lo juro. Palabra de Scout."

"Nunca fuiste un Scout." Le dijo Rose, quitando el signo de paz que él había hecho. "Es enfermizo que aceptes los rechazos de tu hermano."

"¡Fueron sólo dos!" Murmuró. Ella se alejó de él y se sentó en el asiento delantero.

Miré a Bella. "¿No estás enojada, verdad?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza y miró la foto. "Ella es hermosa." Su tono de voz me hizo poner nervioso.

"Tú eres hermosa y real. Me enloqueciste desde la primera palabra, Bella." Ella sonrió y la abracé. "Por favor, no dejes que esta mierda de te enoje. Tú eres la única mujer a la que deseo."

"Lo sé. Es difícil de creer, pero lo sé."

Ignoré a Emmett y a Rose que estaban entrando al auto y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos. "Te lo haré creer cada día de mi vida, bebé."

Bella me sonrió. "No tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Lo entiendo y sé que habrá días en que las mujeres sean así contigo y yo estaré lejos. Confío en ti. Sé que tú nunca…" Se calló antes de terminar. Bien. No me gustaba ese pensamiento.

"Me alegra que confíes en mí, amor. Juro que nunca haré nada para lastimarte, especialmente eso. Sabes cómo me siento sobre engañar."

Ella asintió y quitó su cabello de sus hombros. "Lo sé. Tú nunca pusiste a nadie a lo mismo que pasamos nosotros."

"No." Y de todas maneras, ella era mi única chica de ahora en más. "Bueno. Entonces está arreglado. ¿Se besarán y se arreglarán ustedes dos?" Rose hizo una cara mala y Bella rio. "En serio, no puedes enojarte por algo que hizo antes de que lo conocieras y además le dijiste que no era tu tipo hace un par de horas."

"Eso fue antes." Murmuró Rose. Antes de que él le dijera que iría a su graduación y le ofreciera compartir su familia con ella.

"Rosie, sé que hice muchas cagadas. No puedo quitarlas. Francamente, no quiero." Emmett le sonrió y ella frunció su ceño. "Tuve mucho tiempo para divertirme hasta que te encontré. Ahora me divertiré de otra manera contigo, si me dejas."

Rose suspiró y cerró sus ojos. "No puedo seguir cuando dices estas cosas." Admitió.

Emmett tocó su mejilla. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró con cuidado. "Acostúmbrate. Oíste al Señor Suave ahí atrás. Corre en la familia. Todos tenemos lenguas de plata." Le mostró la suya y Rose rio.

"Espero que tu lengua sea buena en otras cosas también." Oh, diablos.

Emmett rio. Bella se le unió y sacudí mi cabeza. "Confía en mí, Rosie. Puede que odies mi pasado, pero es bueno en otras cosas, créeme." Afirmó eso con una lamida de labios.

Joder. "¿Podrías llevarnos a la cabaña de una vez para que puedas mostrarle?" Le pregunté impacientemente. En serio. Cada minuto que pasáramos aquí era un minuto sin poder tocar a Bella.

"Esa, mi hermano, es una gran idea. ¿Lista, Rosie?" Ella asintió y encendió el auto. "Próxima parada, Mt. Rainier."

"Gracias a Dios." Murmuré.

Bella rio y me besó. "Nuestras vacaciones finalmente están comenzando." Apenas estábamos comenzando y ya estaba disfrutando cada minuto. Em salió del estacionamiento. Aquí vamos.

Xoxoxoxox

"Aquí están tus llaves." Emmett y Rose vinieron y él me entregó la llave. "Ellos se ocuparon de todo lo que pedimos." Me dijo y asentí. Bella me miró con curiosidad y le sonreí. Tenía planes y no los compartiría.

Emmett sacó el auto del estacionamiento y condujo por por un camino de tierra hacia las cabañas. Era un viaje lindo ya que podía observar el paisaje, los árboles y la tierra. Definitivamente hacía más frío aquí y Bella se acurrucó contra mí. Tomé la manta y la coloqué encima de nosotros. No podía esperar a hacer eso frente al fuego.

"Esa es la nuestra." Rose señaló a la cabaña 14. Lucía exactamente como en las fotos, grande, rústica y solitaria. "Y esa es la tuya." La nuestra estaba a un cuarto de milla de distancia, era igual pero tenía el río al lado. Me encantaba. Bella miró embelesada y sonrió.

"Esto es hermoso." Me dijo.

Sonreí y besé su nariz. "Esperaba que lo fuera. ¿Lista para una semana a solas conmigo?"

Emmett detuvo el auto y nos miró. "Tendrán la mayoría de la semana a solas, pero no estaremos viendo. Cenaremos todos juntos el domingo por la noche."

"Y beberemos." Dijo Rose riendo.

Miré a Bella quien sonrió. "Suena bien."

"Está bien." Salí del auto y tomé un par de bolsos, Bella también. Rose y Emmett tomaron un par de bolsas de comestibles para nosotros. Abrí la puerta y sonreí ante la sensación hogareña. El fuego ya estaba ardiendo, obviamente ellos ya lo habían encendido antes de que llegáramos. Dejé nuestros bolsos al lado del sofá gris. Pude ver la mesa de pool, lo cual me daba un montón de ideas y vi las puertas que me guiaban al porche y al jacuzzi. Tampoco podía esperar por eso.

Bella y Rose fueron hacia la cocina. "Vamos a guardar algunas cosas." Quería decirle que se apresurara y que echara a Rose y a Emmett pero eso sería rudo.

"Este lugar es genial." Dijo Emmett poniendo una mano en mi hombro. "Escucha, de verdad siento la mierda que dije sobre Gianna. Fue un mecanismo de defensa. Rosie a veces me recuerda a mamá."

Reí porque era cierto. Y ambos estábamos dispuestos a echarle la culpa al otro cuando se trataba de mamá. "Está bien. Ella y yo necesitamos hablar de esas cosas. No será fácil para ella, esta vida que llevo."

"Nah, Bella puede manejarlo. Ella sabe todo, ¿verdad? Ella seguía esas cosas de la prensa. No será fácil en ciertos momentos, pero ella sabe que la amas." Miré alrededor frenéticamente esperando que no lo hayan oído y me miró. "¿Ella no lo sabe?"

"Se lo diré mañana en la cena. Por eso te pedí que lo arreglaras, tonto."

"Okey, no se lo has dicho, pero lo sabe. Ella es una chica inteligente y sabe como eres con ella. Lo siente. Rosie lo sabe; sólo que no está lista para admitirlo. Pero llegaré a ello." Sonrió.

"Un paso hacia adelante, cinco pasos hacia atrás."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Más bien dos hacia adelante, uno hacia atrás. Ella ahora me está dejando entrar y está pensando en mi lengua. No tardará mucho."

Dios. "¿Podrían irse? Quisiera estar a solas con Bella."

Rio y me pegó de nuevo en la espalda. "Okey. Estoy en eso. ¡Rosie!" Gritó. "¡Vámonos! ¡Tú, yo, el jacuzzi, diez minutos!"

Ella salió de la cocina sonriendo. "Estaba pensando en mí, un baño de burbujas, velas y un buen libro. Tú puedes jugar al pool o mirar la TV." Ella caminó hacia la puerta saludándome en el camino.

Emmett estaba sonriendo como un tonto. "¿Por qué sonríes?" Le pregunté.

"Rosie estará desnuda a unos pocos metros de distancia. ¿Por qué no debería sonreír?" Demandó. "¿Nos vemos mañana a las siete?" Asentí. Él tenía que ir a buscar mi cena ya que él tenía el auto y yo no podía ser visto. "Nos vemos más tarde, Eddie." Le dio una palmada a mi espalda y se fue y estábamos solos.

"¿Bella?" Llamé, porque ella no había salido de la cocina. Juro que la había escuchado hablar y cuando llegué la vi sonriéndole a la cocina. "Bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¡La cocina es increíble! Mesadas de granito, electrodomésticos de acero, cocina de cristal…" Pasó sus dedos por la mesada y me sentí celoso. De una roca. Tenía problemas.

"Me alegra que te guste." Le dije, intentando sacar la impaciencia de mi voz. Ella lo entendió y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura.

"¿Sabes que soy muy talentosa en la cocina?" Preguntó, pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

Y ahora no estaba tan celoso. "Creo que lo mencionaste." Le dije, mirando la mesada.

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?" Me preguntó.

De verdad esperaba que me estuviera hablando de lo que yo creía que estaba hablando y no de cocinar. La senté en la mesada y sonrió. Había planeado llevarla a la habitación más próxima, pero si ella quería bautizar la cocina, estaba de acuerdo en eso.

"Me encantaría que me lo demuestres." Le dije, moviéndome entre sus piernas y apretando su culo. "Creí que querías comenzar el tour en nuestra habitación."

Ella rio y pasó sus manos por mis hombros. "Han sido cuatro largos días, Edward. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo en cada habitación, pero ahora, quiero que me cojas en la cocina."

No pude hablar porque sus palabras enviaron toda la sangre y el oxígeno hacia mi miembro, pero logré agarrarme de la mesada antes de besarla. Mis manos estaban en sus jeans y esta vez no había nada que pudiera detenerme. "¿Qué mierda?" Le pregunté, tirando.

Bella rio, deleitándome con eso. "Mis botas." Logró decir. Después de mucho tirar logré quitarlas y luego los jeans salieron volando al otro lado de la habitación. Mi camisa los siguió y luego el sweater de Bella. Prácticamente estaba desnuda en la mesada, usando nada más que un conjunto muy sexy de encaje negro. Lo toqué, sintiendo el encaje entre mis dedos.

"Edward." Gimió, frotándose contra mi mano. "Ahora, maldición." Cierto. Podía admirar todas las cosas lindas que ella había comprado para mí más tarde. Ahora necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y desabrochó su sostén, tirándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahí estaban; sus hermosos y firmes senos, sus pezones duros del aire frío y probablemente del frío de la mesada. Me quité mis zapatos antes de quitarme los jeans y los boxers. Estaba tan duro como el granito donde tenía apoyado su culo.

"Éstas son calientes." Le dije, tocando de nuevo sus bragas de encaje.

"Costaron una fortuna. Le dije a Rose que gritaría si me las arrancabas." Joder, ahora quería hacerlo. "Ella dijo que lo haría." ¿Era una pista? Sí, sí lo era. Tenían estas pequeñas tiras y no sería muy difícil… Las tiré un poco y sentí que se rajaban. Bella gimió fuertemente. Está bien. Las tiré con más fuerza y se rompieron en mi mano. Hice lo mismo del otro lado y tiré las bragas arruinadas detrás de mí. Bella estaba respirando entrecortadamente, sus ojos oscurecidos y sus pechos subían y bajaban.

"¿Era eso lo que tenías en mente?" Le pregunté. Si no lo era, le debía un par nuevo. Diablos, le compraría todas las que quisiera.

"Sí." Me dijo, su voz ronca. "Ahora, hazme gritar."

Dios, ella sería mi muerte. Tomé sus muslos y los separé, llevándola hacia el borde antes de darle una estocada. Ella largó un gemido muy alto. No era un grito, pero casi. La empujé de nuevo, una y otra vez, mientras ella se agarraba de mi espalda, empujándose contra mí.

"Edward, oh, Dios." Gritó mientras tocaba su clítoris mientras la cogía. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y mordí su cuello, no muy fuerte, pero probablemente no muy suave tampoco. Antes de que pudiera disculparme, gritó y acabó alrededor de mí. Joder, estaba tan estrecha alrededor de mi verga. Di un par de estocadas más antes de acabar.

Cuando me calmé, la cabeza de Bella estaba en mi hombro, y yo la sostenía contra mí, ambos respirando entrecortadamente. "Estaba equivocada. Tú eres quien es el talentoso en la cocina. Demasiado talentoso." Me dijo.

Reí y besé su cabeza. "Creo que te debo un par de bragas."

Ella levantó su cabeza y me sonrió. "Valió la pena lo que sea que haya gastado Rose. No me debes nada."

Oh, pero lo hacía. Le debía todo. Besé su mano suavemente y salí de su interior. Ella gimió contra mis labios y la besé antes de alejarme. "Ahora que hemos explorado profundamente la cocina, me gustaría llevarte a la habitación para que exploremos la cama, ¿te parece?"

Bella rio y asintió. "Creo que me uniré a ese plan."

"Eso pensé." La levanté de la mesada y la llevé hacia la sala, entrando en la primera habitación que vi a la derecha. Quité las mantas y la dejé en la cama, antes de acostarme a su lado y rodearla con mis brazos. "Gracias por venir conmigo."

Ella sonrió y tocó mi mejilla. "Gracias por estar conmigo cuando podrías estar con cualquiera."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sólo tú, Bella. Tú eres mi única."

Giró su cabeza. "¿Me explicarás eso?"

Sonreí y la besé. "Mañana por la noche, lo prometo."

"Te tomaré la palabra." La besé de nuevo y ella se derritió contra mí. Mañana ella sabría que la amaba y esperaba que nunca dudara de lo que teníamos y que lo tuviéramos para siempre.

* * *

><p>Paso rapidito a dejarles el cap! :D El fin de semana haré el grupo y el martes lo publicaré para que todas las que quieran puedan unirse.<p>

Espero que tengan un fin de semana genial :D

Besos,

Romi


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 31**

Me desperté con el sol brillando y Bella desnuda entre mis brazos. Creo que no había mejor manera de despertar que esta. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello recordando el sexo salvaje que habíamos tenido en la cocina y luego hacer el amor en la habitación. Nos habíamos dormido luego de eso, pero fue el mejor sueño que tuve en toda la semana, desde que la dejé. No tenía idea de lo que haría cuando la dejara en su casa y tuviera que irme para Berlín. Serían unas largas cinco semanas antes de su graduación.

Se movió en mis brazos un poco y mis labios besaron su hombro. "Edward." Murmuró soñolientamente.

Besé su cuello. "Buenos días, bebé."

Giró su cabeza y me miró por encima del hombro. "Ciertamente lo es." Se arqueó, estirándose lo cual resultó que presionara su culo contra mi erección.

Gruñí y me moví contra ella. "¿Me estás provocando tan temprano en la mañana, Señorita Swan?"

"Te dije que no es provocación si estás dispuesto a seguirme, Señor Cullen." Levantó su pierna derecha y la pasó por encima de mí, quedando expuesta. Joder. Estaba caliente para mí. No había ningún hombre en el mundo tan afortunado como yo. Froté mi verga contra ella y la encontré mojada y lista.

"Bella." Gemí en su oído mientras me movía contra ella. Ella respiró y se estiró contra mí. Tan perfecta, tan hermosa. Quería comenzar todos mis días así.

Mordí su oreja mientras entraba y salía de ella. No tuve mucho tiempo. Ella se sentía muy bien y no sabía qué había soñado, pero debería haber sido estimulante. O tal vez era mi Bella. De cualquier manera, estaba en la cima. Coloqué mi mano delante de ella y toqué su clítoris con mis dedos mientras le daba una estocada más profunda. Bella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y la descansó en mi hombro. "Sí, Edward." Su cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente al mío mientras me movía en ella. Pellizqué suavemente su clítoris y ella gimió fuertemente. No podía durar demasiado.

Bella levantó su pierna un poco más arriba y el ángulo con el que le di la estocada hizo que llegara. Comenzó a temblar mientras se estrechaba a mi alrededor. Enterré mis labios en su cuello mientras acababa con ella. Tan putamente bien cada vez. Ella iba más allá de mi imaginación.

Salí de ella y la apreté contra mí. "Te amo." Parpadeé cuando la sentí tensarse a mi alrededor. Mierda. Lo había dicho en voz alta y había estropeado todos mis planes. Había estado en la punta de mi lengua tantas veces pero había logrado controlarlo y luego lo tuve que decir cuando acabamos de tener el sexo perfecto.

Bella se alejó de mí y comencé a entrar en pánico. "Bella, yo no…" Giró para mirarme y las palabras murieron en mis labios cuando la miré a los ojos. No podía retractarme. Después de todo, era cierto. Y no me arrepentía, salvo que no había visto su rostro cuando se lo dije, porque la manera que me estaba mirando era… todo. Sus ojos marrones grandes miraban mi rostro y vi lágrimas entre sus pestañas. Su boca estaba abierta en forma de "o" y su piel estaba sonrojada y brillante.

"Me amas." Murmuró.

No sonaba como una pregunta, pero le respondí de todas maneras. "Sí."

Y luego, se formó una sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Levantaba todo su rostro, y sus ojos, y mi mundo entero. "Yo también te amo, Edward."

Los nudos que se habían formado en mi estómago desaparecieron, la tensión se había ido luego de esas palabras. La besé, tragando su risa de respuesta. Sus manos se enterraron en mi cabello, y me coloqué encima de ella. Era como si no pudiera acercarme más. "Te amo, Bella." Murmuré, una y otra vez, mientras besaba sus labios, sus mejillas y hasta su nariz.

Ella me respondía, entre besos, mientras tiraba de mi cabello, queriendo acercarse también. "Soy un idiota." Logré decir mientras tomábamos aire. "Tenía todos estos planes románticos; una cena a la luz de las velas, luego un baño de burbujas y tengo que decirlo luego del sexo mañanero."

Los ojos de Bella brillaron y se reía debajo de mí. "Es dulce como lo habías planeado hacer, pero me gusta la manera en que lo dijiste. Es como si no hubieras podido esperar más." Pasó su mano por mi espalda. "He intentado decírtelo no decirlo durante toda la semana, pensando que tenía que esperar hasta que tuviéramos más tiempo juntos o hasta que tú lo dijeras primero, o cualquiera sea la regla que tuviera que seguir de acuerdo a Rose." ¿Qué? Sonrió ante mi expresión. "No importa, no es importante. Debería de habértelo dicho antes de que te fueras, o ayer cuando regresaste."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Qué par somos. Casi lo digo muchas veces antes de irme o por teléfono o por Skype." Rio ante eso y me le uní. "Okey, tal vez eso no era para nuestras charlas de Skype, pero lo sentía y era difícil de contenerlo."

Sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla. "Me alegra que ya no tengamos que esperar más para decirlo."

Sonreí y la besé de nuevo. "Te lo diré todos los días." Por el resto de nuestras vidas. "Todavía espero que me dejes consentirte con la cena a la luz de las velas esta noche."

Ella sonrió. "Me encantaría que me consientas con una cena a la luz de las velas. Creo que nunca diría no a algo como eso. ¿Cocinarás?"

¡Qué pensamiento ese! "Dios, no, bebé. Te amo, no quiero matarte." Rio. Amaba hacerla sonreír. Cada día podía ver que podía hacerlo. "Arreglé que el restaurante que está en la entrada nos haga la cena. Em la irá a buscar." Y él y Rose tendrán su cena también. Todavía no se lo había dicho a él. Esperaba hacerlos feliz a ambos.

"Me agrada que no quieras matarme." Me dijo. "Te amo y quiero cocinar para ti, pero lo haremos otra noche."

Dios, esas palabras. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que esas simples palabras me harían poner de rodillas? "Lo espero con ansias, amor." Su sonrisa se agrandó cuando le dije eso. Amor. Sentía que podía decírselo un millón de veces y eso no sería suficiente. Era un tonto, lo sabía, pero se sentía tan bien ver que ella respondía, saber que lo escuchaba.

"Yo también." Me dijo, besándome suavemente.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y la sostuve contra mí. Podríamos pasar todo el día en la cama y estaría contento con ello. "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, bebé?"

"Mmm, bueno más de esto, seguro." Dijo. Reí y besé su cuello. ¿Había alguna duda de que la amaba? "También me gustaría acurrucarme frente a la chimenea a leer tu guion, ¿si eso te parece?" Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Estaba avergonzada?

"Me encantaría, Bella. Traje el de Londres y seis comedias románticas que Marcus quiere que lea." Hice una mueca. "Creen que debería intentar ese género para salir un poco de las piezas dramáticas y de acción. Puedes elegir mi próximo proyecto."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿De verdad? ¿Confías tanto en mí?"

Reí. "Por supuesto. Tú eres mi mayor fan, ¿quién me encontró cuando nadie más lo hizo?" Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y la acaricié con mi pulgar. "Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, bebé. No puedo imaginar no haberte conocido." Ella era mi única. Si no me hubiera buscado… no, no me atrevía a pensar en mi vida si ella no me hubiera buscado.

"Supongo que a veces ser acosadora es algo bueno." Me dijo, mordiendo su labio.

Reí. "Puedes acosarme cuando quieras. ¿Qué te parece si me acosas en la ducha?"

Ella rio y me pegó en el brazo. "Eres un pervertido."

"Un pervertido para ti, bebé."

"Bueno, levanta tu culo sexy para que pueda seguirlo hacia la ducha." Me dijo.

Reí pero hice lo que me pidió. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí en el momento en que me puse de pie. "¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?"

Ella rio. "Diría que es el tipo que está de pie desnudo si importarle nada. Si te pones un abrigo de lluvia la situación sería diferente."

Me mataba. "Te mostraré algo diferente." Le quité las mantas de su cuerpo desnudo y ella gritó cuando el aire frío golpeó su cuerpo. "¿Ves? Diferente." Ella se levantó y corrió detrás de mí mientras reía y me dirigía hacia el baño.

No había mucho espacio para correr y me acorraló al instante. Era malditamente sexy, desnuda, con sus ojos brillando, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado por el sexo y por dormir. Me recosté contra la pileta del baño mientras ella se acercaba a mí. "Parece que atrapé a mi propio pervertido." Me dijo sonriendo mientras me atrapaba con sus brazos. Podría haberme alejado, ¿pero por qué lo haría?

"¿Y qué harás conmigo ahora?" Le pregunté, pasando mis dedos por su brazo. Ella tembló ante mi toque.

Giró su cabeza y me estudió. "Cosas pervertidas, supongo. Tienes que ser bueno para algo."

"Bueno, hemos establecido que soy muy bueno en la ducha. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo aquí?"

Ella rio y se alejó, cruzando sus brazos y empujando sus pechos y haciéndolos muy tentador. "¿Qué más podrías probar allí adentro?" Preguntó.

Era una pregunta válida. "¿Podría hacerte acabar tres veces?" Pregunté, porque dos veces en nuestra ducha había sido nuestro récord.

Ella se acercó y abrió el agua, su culo rozándome. Gruñí y sentí que mi verga se despertaba de nuevo. Era tan putamente fácil con ella. "Está bien, grandote, muéstrame lo que tienes." Ella estaba en la ducha y me señalaba con el dedo.

"Desafío aceptado, Bella." Y nuestros cuerpos mojados, nuestras manos y nuestros labios colapsaron. Y la hice acabar cuatro veces, añadiendo una más. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la chica que amaba.

Xoxoxoxo

Bella comenzó a reírse y la miré por arriba del guion que ni siquiera había comenzado a leer. "¿Ya estás riéndote? Ese puede ser una opción entonces."

Ella sacudió su cabeza y se agarró de su estómago. "No es el guion. Es esta nota." Aclaró su garganta. "Jennifer Love Hewitt hará el papel de la mesera tonta. Ella se tropieza con sus voluminosos y falsos pechos y derrama café en la falda de nuestro héroe." Comenzó a reírse. "¿Quién escribe esto?"

Me reí con ella. No había pensado en advertirle de las notas de Marcus. "Mi agente, Marcus, tiene un hábito de elegir ciertos actores o actrices que no le interesa como personajes que son inservibles o mueren. En _Wild At Heart_ dijo que Tom Cruise podía ser mi caballo."

Eso hizo que se riera de nuevo. Estaba tan hermosa con sus jeans y su camisa a cuadros, recostada en el sofá, su cabello en una coleta y sus pies enredados con los míos frente al fuego. Parecía como si fuéramos una pareja casada haciendo nuestras cosas en nuestro hogar. Me encantaba. Algún día esto sería nuestras vidas. Tal vez debería comprar una casa en algún lugar frío para que pudiéramos estar siempre al lado del fuego. ¿Colorado, tal vez? ¿Canadá?

"Entiendo lo de Tom Cruise porque, ¿quién no cree que está loco? ¿Pero Jennifer Love Hewitt? Creí que sólo las mujeres la odiaban."

Reí ante eso. "Supongo que ella fue con él para que lo representara y él quedo poco impresionado. Él la rechazó y luego obtuvo su papel en _Ghost Whisperer_. Él lleva esa carga aunque la haya rechazado."

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que me gusta Marcus."

Toqué su pie con el mío. "Sé que le gustarás a él."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja. "¿Tu gente no tendrá problema conmigo?"

Dejé mi guion en la mesa de café y tomé el de ella y lo dejé allí también. Teníamos mucho tiempo para leer. "No, no tendrán. Marcus tiene cero interés sobre mi vida personal siempre y cuando no afecte su cuenta bancaria. Kate es la única que pensaría que podría tener problema pero ella quiere que yo sea feliz."

Bella se movió para yacer entre mis piernas, ambos nos giramos hacia el fuego. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de ella. "¿Ella es tu publicista?"

"Sí, esa es Kate. Su esposo, Garrett es mi representante. Él negocia los contratos, las apariciones, cosas como esas. Mamá escuchó que eran los mejores en su negocio así que los contrató al comienzo de mi carrera."

"Eso es bueno, que haya cuidado de ti."

Sonreí. Como mamá lo hubiera hecho. "Todos lo hacen. Kate está al mando con lo que sea que queramos hacer." Bella se giró para poder ver mi rostro. "Si quieres hacerlo público, podemos hacerlo. Si quieres mantenerlo en secreto, podemos intentar hacer eso también." Odiaba esa opción y Bella hizo una mueca. "Tampoco estoy a favor de eso. No quiero necesariamente que tu nombre esté expuesto, pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tengo novia."

Bella comenzó a jugar con mis dedos. "¿Qué pensarías que sucedería su obtuvieran mi nombre?"

Toqué su mentón y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "Creo, inicialmente, intentarían encontrarte, tomarte fotos yendo a clases, o hablando con tipos y diciendo que me estás engañando." Bella lucía horrorizada y reí. "Yo lo sé, por supuesto, pero las parejas felices son aburridas. Primero seríamos la sensación del mes, y luego buscarían que nos peleáramos porque eso es más interesante que una pareja enamorada."

Bella sonrió. "Me gusta ser feliz y estar enamorada."

"Y así seremos." No tenia dudas sobre eso. "¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?"

Ella arrugó su rostro. "No lo sé. Valoro mi privacidad pero quiero estar contigo. Quiero que podamos ir a lugares y hacer cosas y sé que eso significará que haya fans y paparazzis. Creo que por ahora me gusta la idea de que digas que tienes novia pero todavía no dar el nombre." Hizo una mueca y pasé mi dedo por su labio. "¿Qué hay de Berlín?"

"¿Qué hay sobre ello?"

"¿Podremos ir a cualquier lado cuando no estés trabajando? Supongo que allí tal vez se descubra todo."

Quería eso, pero podría ser un problema. "Hay maneras. Entradas secretas a clubs y restaurantes y cosas que harán que podamos evitar a la prensa. Pero…" Me callé y Bella me miró.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Las cámaras, las grabadoras, Twitter… no puedo detener a la gente que tome fotografías de nosotros o que tweeteen donde estoy o si estoy con alguien. Hay una razón por la cual iba directo al hotel cuando no estaba haciendo entrevistas o premieres cuando comenzamos a hablar." Le sonreí, porque ella era la mejor razón para ser anti social. "Una de las demás razones por las cuales quería volver a mi habitación para hablar con mi extraña sexy."

Bella sonrió. "¿Oh, sí? ¿No estabas ansioso por hablar conmigo?"

Besé su mejilla. "Estaba increíblemente ansioso por hablar contigo. Por lejos, fue la mejor parte de mi viaje."

Me besó. "Amo eso."

"Te amo." Le dije, porque no podía decirlo lo suficiente.

Yo también te amo. Pero además de eso, no querías lidiar con las fans y la prensa."

"Sí." Me encogí de hombros. "Tenía invitaciones a clubs y restaurantes y mierda como esa pero honestamente es más un dolor en el culo que un momento para pasarla bien." Toqué su mejilla. "Además, puede ser diferente contigo, con Rose y con mi hermano. Sé que me divertiría contigo, pero te garantizo que alguien publicaría una foto de nosotros en algún lugar."

Bella asintió. "¿Te molesta?"

"Sólo si luego van detrás de ti. Yo estoy acostumbrado a eso." Suspiré y le dije lo que más me asustaba. "Tengo miedo de que sea demasiado para ti y tú decidas que no quieres lidiar más con eso, conmigo y con mi vida."

Bella dio un grito ahogado y tomó su rostro entre mis manos. "¡Edward Cullen! No me importa si la prensa acampa en mi puerta o me sigue a clases, nunca, nunca, dejaría de estar contigo por eso."

Cerré mis ojos mientras sus palabras y la pasión en su voz me embriagaron. "Haré lo que sea para intentar que eso suceda, Bella. Si eso pasa, puedo conseguirte un guardaespaldas o…" Me callé cuando sus labios estuvieron en mí. Mis brazos se apretaron a su alrededor y dejé que Bella quitara todo el miedo en mí.

Ella se alejó, pero mantuvo sus manos en mi rostro, mirándome directo a los ojos. "Sé que salir contigo no será siempre fácil. Tú estarás lejos filmando, besando a mujeres hermosas como parte de tu trabajo." Hice una mueca pero no lo negué. "Está la prensa y los fans y las mujeres que te desearán." Sonrió. "Después de todo yo fui una de ellas." Eso me hizo sonreír. "Pero sé que me amas y yo te amo a ti. Sé que encontraremos una manera de vencer a la distancia. Hablaremos por teléfono, por Skype, por correo y jugaremos Words." Ella rio y sonreí ante la mención de nuestro juego. "¿Crees que tiraría la toalla ahora que te tengo? Vivo por tus pequeños mensajes sucios."

"Yo vivo por los tuyos." Le dije, porque era cierto.

"Bien. Podemos lograrlo, Edward. No quiero un guardaespaldas a menos que esto se vuelva fuera de control. Dudo que miles de paparazzis desciendan al campus de U-Dub para tomarme fotografías. Tienen gente más importante en LA." Eso era cierto. Sabía que habría algunos, pero estarían más interesados en tomarnos fotografías de nosotros dos que de acosar a Bella durante sus clases.

"Amo que estés tan calmada sobre esto."

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo he pensado, por supuesto. Por ahora, quiero disfrutar el tiempo contigo. Cuando decidamos que queramos salir como pareja, lidiaremos con ello. E incluso si es un dolor en el culo, valdrá la pena al final del día porque puedo estar contigo."

Le di un largo y duro beso. "Te amo, Bella Swan. Eres absolutamente perfecta para mí."

Ella sonrió y tocó mi nariz. "Eso es verdad. Nunca lo olvides."

"Nunca, bebé."

Xoxoxox

"Hey, hermano, ¿la costa está libre?" Sonreí mientras le abría la puerta a Emmett, quien estaba lleno de bolsas.

"Sí, Bella está en la tina." La primera parte de nuestra noche estaba en camino. Estaba tomando un baño de burbujas con velas. Era difícil contenerme para no ir y poseerla allí, pero necesitaba arreglar esto aquí y además podríamos tomar otro baño pronto.

"¿Y tú estás aquí? Qué hombre triste, muy triste." Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo que sea, sólo trae las cosas." Lo guie hacia la mesa, donde ya había puesto las velas y los platos y los vasos y demás. Todo lo que necesitábamos era la comida. El reproductor de música ya estaba sonando con música romántica.

Emmett comenzó a desempacar los contenedores con la comida. "Aquí está la carne, la ensalada, y por supuesto, el postre." Movió sus cejas sugestivamente y reí. "Aunque imagino que ya lo has comido varias veces." Sonaba envidioso, así que le pregunté. Encontré un bol y puse la ensalada allí, mezclándola con los aderezos y dejándola en la mesa.

"¿Estás diciendo que tú todavía no lo has comido?"

Emmett suspiró. "No. Me está enloqueciendo. Un minuto estamos allí, quiero decir, besándonos y tocándonos y cuando creo que estamos por desnudarnos, ella se levanta para ir al baño o algo. No lo entiendo, Ella me desea, sé que lo hace."

Reí ante su confianza, pero tenía razón. "Por lo que ha dicho Bella y la manera en que reaccionó ayer en el auto, no creo que sepa como dejarte entrar, Emmett. No le digas que te lo dije, porque no quiero que patee mi culo, pero apuesto a que está asustada."

Emmett bufó. "¿Asustada? ¿Mi Rosie? ¿Acaso no la conoces?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Piénsalo, Em. Ella viene de una familia jodida, y por lo que me ha dicho Bella, ella no es abierta con los tipos. Sale con ellos pero no pone en juego su corazón. ¿Por qué crees que es eso?"

Frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué sus padres apestan y ella no sabe como amar?"

Bueno, en parte. "Creo que sí sabe. Ella ama a Bella y a Alice. Puedes ver cuánto lo hace cuando las defiende. Creo que es difícil para ella confiar en alguien y tarda tiempo en hacerlo. Tienes que mostrarle que no irás a ningún lado y que la amas. Explícale lo de "la única" a ella."

Sonrió. "Puedo hacer eso. Empezaré esta noche con la cena. Gracias por incluirnos, por cierto. Había pensado en traer sándwiches, no filet mignon. ¿Así que se lo dirás esta noche a Bella, huh?"

Reí. "Sobre "la única" sí. Aunque ya le dije que la amaba." Emmett rio. "Se me escapó luego de…" Me callé y rio con mas fuerza.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que sé cuando se te escapó, hermanito." Le pegué y rio. Sí, como si pudiera lastimarlo. "En serio, estoy feliz por ti. Luces como si hubieras ganado la lotería, así que supongo que te dijo que ella te ama también."

"Lo hizo." No pude contener mi sonrisa. "Hablamos un poco sobre salir en público." Tomé las papas y las corté, colocándoles manteca y luego agregándoles queso. A Bella le gustaba el queso; lo sabía desde la primera palabra. Hice lo mismo con el brócoli, porque esa era la única manera en que lo comía, con queso. Mamá aprendió que podía comer cualquier cosa que tuviera queso.

"¿Qué decidiste?" Preguntó Emmett curioso, mientras abría la carne, colocándola en cada plato. Olía increíble.

"Bueno, oficialmente nada. Anunciaré que estoy fuera del mercado en esa entrevista con _Rolling Stone _y partiremos de allí. Quiero salir con ella en Europa y no sé como pueda hacerlo y protegerla. Ella no quiere esconderse y yo tampoco. Es frustrante." Mi voz mostraba mi irritación y Emmett puso una mano en mi hombro.

"Hey. Todos estaremos contigo y yo mantendré alejada a la prensa."

Reí porque no lo dudaba, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera sin meterse en líos. "No es solamente la prensa. Algún idiota tomará fotos de nosotros en algún restaurante y las subirá a internet antes del plato principal."

Em frunció el ceño. "Eso es cierto. Supongo, ¿bueno, ella que dijo?"

"Que eso no la alejaría. Es fácil para ella decirlo ahora, antes de vivirlo."

"No, Edward. Esa chica no irá a ningún lado. Ella es "tu única", lo cual significa que tú eres "su único" también. Nos ocuparemos de la prensa, pero ustedes tienen que vivir su vida juntos." Miró alrededor y sonrió. "Estas cabañas son increíbles y se siente tan bien alejarse de la mierda por un rato, pero no puedes esconderte del mundo para siempre. Bella merece salir de tu brazo, caminando por la alfombra roja contigo." Quería eso más de lo que podía decirlo. "Ella es una chica fuerte, Edward. Se hizo más fuerte luego de esa mierda con su ex. Hollywood no será problema para ella. Y mi Rosie estará con ella. No las detendrá nadie."

Reí pero tenía razón sobre lo de Rose a su lado. Tenía fe en ello. "¿Y que hay del hecho que vivan a dos estados de distancia?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Se pueden transferir o podemos comprar una casa en Seattle. Pueden ir a cualquier universidad. O sino, nosotros podemos vivir en cualquier lado. Viajamos mucho, ¿qué importa si vivimos en California, Washington o Timbuktu?"

Eso era un buen punto. "Hablaré con ella."

"Tenemos tiempo, hombre. Estarán con nosotros este verano y luego nos arreglaremos. Disfrutemos del viaje por ahora. No pienses demasiado."

"Gracias, Em."

"¡No hay problema! Ve a tener la cena romántica con tu chica y yo lo haré con la mía. La operación Ganar A Rosie comienza ahora." Su rostro era determinante. Le deseé suerte y lo eché para poder ir a buscar a Bella al baño antes de que se enfríe nuestra comida.

"Bebé, la cena está aquí." Las palabras murieron en mis labios cuando la vi de pie con un conjunto color durazno que me quitaba el aliento. Lucía tan suave y apenas cubría todo. Sonrió cuando vio mi reacción.

"Estoy casi lista." Se puso una bata que combinaba con el conjunto y caminó hacia donde estaba yo congelado. "¿El gato te comió la lengua?" Preguntó riendo cuando se detuvo ante mí.

Toqué su hombro. Joder, era tan suave como parecía. "¿Cómo se supone que pueda comer cuando tú luces así?" Y ahora su aroma me asaltaba, vainilla y albaricoque eran la pura perfección. Era demasiado hermosa.

Otra risa. "Creí que esto debería ponerte hambriento." Hizo un gesto hacia su atuendo, como si no lo estuviera mirando con mis propios ojos.

"No de comida." Le dije. Me acerqué para besarla, pasando mis manos por las mangas de su bata. Joder, no podía esperar para sentirla contra mi piel desnuda.

"El postre viene luego de la cena." Me dijo, tomando mis manos con las suyas. No tuve otra opción que seguirla por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la cocina cuando vio la mesa. "Es hermoso." Me dijo. La luz de la vela brillaba en sus ojos y la sostuve contra mí.

"No es nada comparado contigo, pero quería darte lo que podía."

Ella giró y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, haciendo que la bata subiera por su muslo. Dios. "Me das más de lo que puedo imaginar." La besé, apretándola contra mí. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y sus dedos jugaron con mi cabello. Podía tomarla, aquí y ahora, justo en el estante que habíamos roto anoche y… no. Iba a hacer lo correcto y a no cagarla como esta mañana.

La llevé hacia la mesa y sonrió cuando vio la rosa roja que yacía en el plato. "Has pensado en todo." Llevó la rosa a su rostro y la olió. Tan hermosa. La ayudé a sentarse y tomé el champagne que había puesto en un bol con hielo.

"Intenté." Nos serví una copa y traje el bol de ensalada. "¿Ensalda?"

"Eso sería genial, gracias." Puse un poco para cada uno y ella comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué?"

"Queso." Me dijo.

Sonreí mientras me senté a su lado. "Nunca pensé que te importaría."

Ella rio. "No, aunque no es BluBell." Besé su mejilla y comenzamos a comer. Estaba delicioso. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Lo que era bueno era que si no se lo hubiera dicho esta mañana, probablemente estaría temblando de nervios. Ahora no lo estaba. Había esperado que tomara la conversación de "la única" bien, pero ya que me dijo que me amaba, no veía porqué no lo haría.

Cuando terminamos, puse los platos en el fregadero y la detuve antes de que pensara en hacer algo. "Lo tengo. Lleva tu champagne a la sala y te veré allí." Ella sonrió e hizo lo que le dije. Amaba que no discutiera conmigo. Limpié, encendí el lavavajillas y fui hacia ella. Ella estaba en el sofá, encendida por el fuego, y tan hermosa que no tenía palabras. Se había quitado la bata y la había dejado en el sofá, todo lo que tenía era el pequeño conjunto que lo sostenía dos pequeñas tiras y el suave material se amoldaba a cada curva. Dios, esperaba poder hablar.

Ella sonrió y sostuvo su mano. Caminé y la tomé, sentándome a su lado y abrazándola contra mí. Ella se acurrucó y la sostuve, mirando hacia el fuego. Toqué su cabello por un tiempo, y nos relajamos. Esto se sentía tan bien. Quería hacerlo todos los días. Respiré y me acerqué a Bella, girándola para que estuviera de costado al sofá, enfrentándome. Ella sonrió y dejó su pierna sexy en mi falda. Joder. Concéntrate.

Puse mi mano en su muslo, porque estaba allí, Pero no me permití moverlo. "Bella." Respiré. Ella me miró con interés. Okey, aquí vamos. "Como sabes, tenía toda la intención de decirte te amo esta noche, pero como ya ves, lo dije antes."

Ella sonrió. Tan hermosa. "Puedes decírmelo de nuevo."

Por supuesto que lo haría. Toqué su mejilla y le sonreí. "Te amo. Tanto. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Yo…" Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme porque todo lo que quería hacer era hacerle el amor frente al fuego.

"Yo también te amo, Edward. Creía que estaba enamorada antes pero nunca fue como esto. Es como un todo, ¿sabes? Como que me siento plena y todo lo que quiero es a ti."

Sí, la entendía completamente. "Sí, bebé. Es exactamente eso. Y es más que eso, en verdad." Lucía confundida. "Te dije antes que tú eras mi única."

Ella rio. "Sí, me dijiste y todavía no se exactamente que quiere decir, a menos que eso significaba que me amabas."

Toqué su mejilla. "Sí, significaba eso, pero hay un poco más. Hay una historia en mi familia." Movió su cabeza y escuchó con interés. "Desde que tenemos uso de razón, cada hombre en mi familia tienen lo que llaman "la única." Básicamente, en el momento en que ponen los ojos en la mujer con la que pasarán su vida, lo saben."

La respiración de Bella se entrecortó y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. "¿Quieres decir amor a primera vista?"

Sonreí. "Sí, mas o menos así. O tal vez amor a primera palabra, en nuestro caso."

"Entonces tú dices que yo soy la persona con quien tú…" Se calló.

"¿La persona con la que quiero casarme, envejecer y amar por siempre? Sí, sí lo eres."

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "¿En verdad? ¿No estoy imaginando o soñándolo? ¿Me quieres?"

Reí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, secando las lágrimas, las cuales estaba bastante seguro que eran de felicidad. "Por supuesto que te quiero. Te amo, te lo dije."

Ella sonrió. "Lo sé y todavía estoy intentando comprenderlo, y ahora me dices que es como si el destino nos dijera que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro."

Esperaba que no la estuviera asustando. "¿No lo sientes?" Le pregunté porque para mí estaba allí. Aunque luego, era por mi lado que me había enamorado tan rápidamente.

"Sí, pero es tan difícil de creerlo. Es difícil para mí aceptar que tú, Edward Cullen, eres mi novio. Es surreal."

Sequé otra lágrima. "Soy sólo yo, Bella."

Ella rio. "Eres sólo tú, sí, y te amo tanto. Pero tú podrías tener a quien quisieras, Edward." Sostuvo una mano antes de que pueda protestar. "Sé lo que vas a decir y no estoy dudando de mí misma. Sé que me amas, es que me parece increíble por quien eres y a lo que tienes acceso."

"No quiero a nadie más que a ti. Nunca más."

Su sonrisa brilló. "Creo que nunca podrías decir nada más significativo que eso, además de que me amas, por supuesto."

"De verdad te amo." Le dije.

"Yo también te amo. Dime como funciona, esta cosa."

Reí y la coloqué en mi falda. La quería tan cerca como pudiera tenerla. "Bueno, con mi bisabuelo, él estaba en una fiesta. Estaba con una cita y vio a mi bisabuela del otro lado del salón con su prometido, aunque no lo creas." La boca de Bella se abrió. "Sí. Dejó a su cita y le preguntó si quería bailar. Ella devolvió el anillo esa noche y se casaron dos semanas después. Estuvieron casados durante sesenta y siete años antes de fallecer. Ella vivió tres meses luego de que murió."

Bella lucía triste y la besé. "Tuvieron una larga y feliz vida juntos y el abuelo Cullen jura que ella no quería ver sin él. El abuelo y la abuela se vieron en un parque. Ella trabajaba como niñera y estaba con dos niños pequeños. Él se sentó a su lado, le preguntó si eran sus hijos y él rezaba y esperaba que no estuviera casada. Ella le dijo que era niñera y él se alivió."

Bella rio. "¿Y qué sucedía si ella hubiera estado casado?"

No estaba seguro. "Honestamente no lo sé. Ella estaba destinada a estar con él, así que tal vez él hubiera luchado por ella, o tal vez hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para alejarse." ¿Y si Bella hubiera estado casada? Ese pensamiento me enfermaba, pero creía que sabía lo que hubiera hecho. "Si ella estaba casada y feliz, creo que la hubiera dejado ser. Él hubiera querido su felicidad por encima de todo."

Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Eso es hermoso."

"Es la verdad. Si hubieras estado tomada y feliz sin mí, me hubiera alejado."

Giró su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos. "Eso nunca sucederá, Edward Cullen. Nunca estaré feliz sin ti. Nunca pienses eso."

La abracé. "Gracias a Dios por eso, porque odiaría ser miserable por el resto de mi vida."

"Te haré miserable por el resto de tu vida si piensas dejarme. Si soy tu "única", tú eres mío y por lo tanto eres de mi propiedad."

Era fantástica. La besé. Sus brazos se apretaron en mí. "No te preocupes, Bella. Soy tuyo para siempre. Ese es el punto de "la única"."

Ella entrecerró sus ojos. "Bien. ¿Qué hay de tus padres?"

Reí y le conté la historia completa con el hecho de que mamá hubiera llamado un puto imbécil a papá en el estacionamiento. "¡Eso es clásico! Me encantó como ella siguió con él de todas maneras."

Descansé mi cabeza contra la suya. "Ella tenía que hacerlo. Las mujeres también lo sentían; ellas no saben exactamente lo que es hasta que le explicamos."

Bella besó mi mejilla. "¿Cuándo supiste que yo era la tuya?"

Tarareé porque en la manera en que nos conocimos, había sido diferente. "Emmett lo supo antes que yo, honestamente. Cuando regresé a casa y le conté sobre ti, él me dijo que tú eras mi "única". Discutí con él un poquito, porque yo todavía no te había conocido, ¿cómo podía amarte? Pero una parte dentro de mí sabía que tenía razón. Quiero decir, básicamente pasé todo el viaje pensando en ti y deseando hablar contigo, aunque sea unas pocas líneas por _Words With Friends_."

Ella sonrió. "Me gusta eso."

"A mi también. Sabía de seguro cuando entraste a tu habitación luego de todo lo que le habías dicho de mí a Alice y sabía que tus sentimientos por mí eran real. Estabas tan hermosa con ese vestido negro, Bella, pero tus ojos estaban tan tristes, pensando que te odiaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Tú eres la única para mí."

Me besó, sus labios firmes en los míos. Se separó antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso. "No sabes lo que significa para mí escuchar eso, Edward. Cuando estés lejos de mí en el otro lado del mundo y esté triste y sola, recordaré todo lo que dijiste aquí y lo voy a sostener hasta que te vea de nuevo."

"Lo diré tanto como lo necesites, Bella."

"Lo recordaré, Edward." Lo prometió y esperaba que lo hiciera. No importaba las mentiras que dijeran los tabloides, ella necesitaba saber que era para mí. Pasé mis manos por debajo de sus rodillas y me puse de pie.

Bella sonrió. "¿A dónde me llevarás?"

"Más cerca del fuego." Había dejado la manta en el piso y la dejé allí. "Quiero hacerte el amor aquí. Lo he pensado desde la primera vez que vi las fotos de este lugar."

Ella abrió sus brazos y me moví en ella, besándola apasionadamente mientras finalmente me permitía tocar la tela. Era suave y su piel también lo era. Bella gimió y se movió debajo de mí. "Edward, tócame."

"Lo estoy haciendo, bebé." Pasé mis dedos por su cuello, debajo de sus senos. "Eres hermosa. No tengo palabras para decirte lo preciosa que eres."

Comenzó a desabrocharme mi camisa blanca. No había usado un traje, pero me había puesto una camisa y pantalones para nuestra cena elegante la cual ella había estado casi desnuda. No era justo. La empujé de mis hombros y besé su cuello.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó mientras quitaba la tira izquierda de su hombro, mis labios siguiendo a la tela.

"¿Mmm?" Murmuré.

"¿Es Rose la única de Emmett?"

Reí y asentí contra su piel. "Sí. Él la desea desde la primera vez que le gritó por teléfono y la reconoció el instante que ella caminó hacia la habitación."

Bella rio. "Eso será interesante."

Pasé mis dientes por su cuello. "Sí, lo es. Él está encantado de que nuestras esposas sean mejores amigas." Me congelé cuando me di cuenta de que prácticamente le había dicho a Bella que me casaría con ella algún día. No era como si no se lo hubiera aclarado con la charla de "la única" pero aun así.

Bella mordió su labio. "¿Entonces te casarás conmigo, huh?"

Mierda. Asentí y ella rio. "Eso es algo bueno. No creo que "la única" tenga que ser sólo una novia."

Reí del alivio. "No, no debería serlo. Ella debería ser una Cullen. Lo dice el destino."

"Bella Cullen. Isabella Cullen, La señora de Edward Cullen. Tiene un lindo tono, ¿verdad?" Joder, si ella supiera lo que me hacía escuchar su nombre unido al mío.

"Creo que sí, bebé." Deslicé la tira por su hombro, y lo bajé, revelando sus senos. El color de la tela era increíble en su piel pálida y la luz del fuego la hacía aun más hermosa. "Eres tan hermosa."

Su piel se sonrojó y no me cansaba de verla. "Hazme el amor, Edward."

"Lo haré, bebé." Me puse de rodillas y me quité los pantalones. Bella bajó mi cierre. Me los quité junto a mis bóxers y me puse de pie para tirarlos. Me agaché y tomé su seno derecho con mi boca, mientras lentamente quitaba su conjunto, deslizándolo por sus caderas. Ella gimió mientras mi lengua trabajaba en su pezón. La besé por todo su estómago mientras quitaba en conjunto por sus piernas. Lo dejé aparte en la mesa de café y su sonrisa me hizo sonreír. "No quiero que le pase nada."

"Me alegra que te guste." Me dijo mientras volvía a besar su estómago. Su respiración se entrecortó mientras tocaba su vagina. Estaba húmeda y lista para mí. Se arqueó para mí. "Por favor, Edward."

"¿Por favor, qué, Bella?" Murmuré contra su piel.

"Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero sentirte."

No tuve que preguntarle lo que era. Lo sabía. Era la conexión que teníamos. Me moví contra su cuerpo mientras me frotaba contra ella. Ella gimió contra mis labios y separó más sus piernas. Estaba ahí, en su entrada. Tan lista para poseerla. Me alejé y la miré. Esos hermosos marrones llenos de amor, me miraron. "Te amo." Le dije mientras la penetraba.

"Yo también te amo." Me dijo, acercando mi cabeza hacia la de ella, besándome mientras me movía dentro y fuera de ella lentamente. El calor del fuego calentaba mi piel pero ya estaba caliente por dentro por esas palabras de amor. Enlacé mis dedos con los de ella y sostuve sus manos mientras nos movíamos juntos. Era lento y sin prisa. Y el momento más perfecto de mi vida. Las cosas no habían sido como las había planeado pero aun así eran increíbles.

Acabamos juntos y la sostuve contra mí. Ella se durmió con su cabeza contra mi pecho y su cabello haciendo cosquillas en mi mentón. "Mi "única"" murmuré mientras colocaba la manta sobre nosotros y cerraba mis ojos. Aunque estuviera dormida, juré que estaba sonriendo. Siempre lo estaría. Me aseguraría de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER!<strong>

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por haberme atrasado con el capítulo. Aunque fue sólo un día odié hacerlo pero esto fue por causas mayores. Como ustedes saben toda la situación Robert/Kristen explotó en internet, y en verdad, me afectó mucho. Yo soy muy seguidora de ellos, los amo un montón; pueden decirme que estoy loca jaja porque no los conozco, pero en verdad me puso muy muy triste todo lo que sucedió. Si algo me enseñó este fic es que no hay que confiar en los tabloides ni en los rumores, así que sólo espero que todo salga bien y que se les de el respeto que ellos merecen. Los medios pueden ser muy crueles por querer ganar un poco más de dinero, es la triste verdad. Espero que me entiendan y desde luego mil disculpas por la tardanza!**

**Besos,**

**Romi**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 32**

"¿Entonces ese es el único?" Pregunté, tomando el guion que me había dado Bella.

Ella sonrió. "Sí. Es divertido, romántico y sólo tiene una escena de sexo."

Dejé el guion a un lado y le hice cosquillas. Ella chilló y se movió debajo de mí, sólo para hacerme poner duro de nuevo. En verdad, con todo el sexo que habíamos tenido, creía que iba a estar un poco más calmado, pero estaba equivocado. No podía saciarme con mi chica.

La acorralé contra el sofá y sonreí. "¿Sólo una escena de sexo, huh?"

"Sí." Mordió su labio y gruñí. Ella no sabía lo sexy que era. "Supuse que era la menos endiablada."

Maldición. "Bella, si no quieres que lo haga puedo…"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, Edward. No voy a interferir en tu carrera. ¿Me gustará verte en la cama con una actriz hermosa? No, pero entiendo que es tu trabajo. Esto será bueno y es muy divertido."

Me agaché y la besé suavemente. Ella se derritió contra mí, tal como siempre lo hacía. Encajaba perfectamente conmigo. Me alejé y miré sus hermosos ojos marrones. "Puedo decirte que no hay nada menos romántico que filmar una escena de sexo." Ella me miró como si no me creyera y reí. "De verdad, bebé. Tengo que usar una tanga masculina malditamente incómoda. Hay un micrófono a unos metros de distancia de tu espalda. Hay alguien en tu oído diciéndote como te debes mover, cuándo debes gemir, flexionar tal músculo. Es tan molesto."

Ella rio. "¿En serio? ¿No te excitas para nada?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y me senté, colocándola a horcajadas de mí. Odiaba hablar de esto, pero era la mejor manera de asegurárselo. "¿Sabes que estaba saliendo con Irina cuando estaba filmando _Wild At Heart,_ verdad?"

El siseo en su rostro me hizo reír. No podía evitarlo. "Sí, lo recuerdo demasiado bien." Dijo secamente.

Finalmente terminé de reírme cuando ella me hizo una mueca. Era demasiado linda para parecer posesiva y enojada. "Bueno, sé que la viste, así que sabes que hay escenas de sexo."

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron. "¿No tuviste sexo delante de las cámaras con ella, verdad? Escuché que algunos actores de verdad lo hacen."

Reí tan fuerte que casi se cae de mi falda. Ella no lucía contenta. "Dios, no, bebé. Eso está mal. ¿Sabes cuánta gente hay en esa habitación? No, gracias."

Su labio hizo un pequeño puchero y era súper adorable. Tenía que besarla. "Mi punto era, que aunque estaba con Irina en ese tiempo y la encontraba un poco atractiva…" Bella comenzó a reír ante mi uso de adjetivo. Le sonreí. "No me excitaba. Es demasiado técnico y te interrumpen todo el tiempo."

"Oh, bueno, eso es bueno, supongo." Murmuró.

Tomé su rostro para poder verla a los ojos. "Lo digo en serio, Bella. De aquí en más, serás la única chica que me excite."

Ella sonrió. "Amo escuchar eso, pero hasta yo sé que un pene tiene vida propia, especialmente cuando estás desnudo con una hermosa mujer. Sólo estoy siendo tonta. Y estaba bromeando. De verdad, este es el mejor de los guiones."

Miré el guion y tenía razón. Parecía el mejor de todos los que había. "Le diré a Marcus y dejaré que negocie."

Bella descansó su frente contra mi mejilla. "¿Cuándo comenzarás a filmar?"

Me encogí de hombros. "El año que viene. Si hago la película en Londres, estaré trabajando hasta las vacaciones y ciertamente no trabajaré durante ellas." Pasé mis dedos por su cabello. "Después de todo, tengo que ver a mi chica en navidad."

Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome. "Me gusta como suena eso."

"Yo también, bebé." Odiaba estar alejado de ella. Por lo menos estaría ocupado como ella. Y ella estaría demasiado ocupada. Tenía que recordarme eso.

"¿Dónde se filmará la película?"

Sonreí. "California. No creo que haya alguna razón por la cual tengamos que filmarla en otro lado. No hay especificaciones de paisajes o lugares. Aunque tal vez podría convencerlos de que Seattle es el mejor lugar para filmar."

Bella rio. "Me gusta esa idea." A mi también. "Así que, estarás ocupado durante…"

No estaba completamente seguro. "Probablemente marzo o abril. Luego tendré un par de meses libres antes de Italia." Ella lucía sorprendida. "El próximo guion de _Steele_ está planeado para filmarse allí. ¿Qué te parece ir a Venecia durante el próximo verano?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su sonrisa encendió la habitación. "Me parece muy bien."

Reí. "¿Sí? ¿Crees que podrás ir?"

Ella asintió. "Creo que sí. Tengo que hacerlo si quiero verte, y de verdad quiero."

Eso no estaba bien. "Bebé, me verás. Tenemos este verano y las vacaciones. Me aseguraré de tomarme mucho tiempo entre películas." Apreté su cintura. "Y sabes que te llamaré todos los días, no importa donde este."

Ella se recostó contra mí y descansó su cabeza contra mi hombro. "Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, Edward. Lo sabes."

Estúpidas zonas horarias. Volvería a sufrirlas pronto. Y por supuesto las distancias. Lo lograríamos, sabía eso, pero odiaría cada día que tendría que estar alejado de ella. Algún día estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo.

Bella tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó. Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor. Sus labios se sentían increíbles en los míos. Cuando me besaba, todo lo demás desaparecía. No había preocupaciones sobre el trabajo ni separaciones ni nada más. Ella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y sonrió cuando nos separamos. "Lo lograremos, Edward. Te extrañaré pero estoy tan orgullosa de ti, de que te esté yendo tan bien. Estoy entusiasmada por leer esa pieza histórica."

Sonreí y toqué su nariz. "¿Estás entusiasmada por leerlo o estás entusiasmada porque yo haya el acento como lo prometí?"

Ella rio y mordió su labio. "¿Ambas?"

Le hice cosquillas y se movió debajo de mí. Oh, sí, habíamos despegado. "¿Ves, bebé? Me excitas con una pequeña risa, o una palabra sexy…"

Sus labios estaban en mí de nuevo y se sentó a horcajadas. Tomé su culo y la apreté contra mí. Ella se movió y me sonrió. "¿Sabes, hay tres habitaciones más en las cuales no hemos…?" Chilló cuando me puse de pie y la tiré contra mi hombro.

"No se necesita decir nada más, bebé." Teníamos un par de horas libres antes de que Rose y Emmett llegaran. Sabía como quería pasar ese rato. Desnudo con mi chica. Mi manera favorita de estar.

Xoxoxoxo

"¡Hey, tórtolos, espero que no estemos interrumpiendo!" Dijo Emmett mientras entraba por la puerta. Sus brazos estaban llenos con dos botellas de lo que parecía ser tequila y vodka. Mierda, ¿sería esa clase de noche? Rose traía la comida y me apresuré a ayudarla.

"Gracias. No confiaba en mí con las botellas."

Emmett le sonrió y mostró sus hoyuelos. "Debes admitir que estás un poco torpe hoy, sexy."

Ella le gruñó y se alejó, alejándose de la línea de fuego. Rose miró a Bella. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Bella arqueó una ceja y me sonrió. "Seguro. Puedes ayudarme con unas cosas arriba."

Bueno, eso era misterioso. La miré y ella sonrió inocentemente. Más misterio. Tenía que dejarla. Llevé la comida a la cocina. Olía increíble.

"¿Qué trajiste?"

"Barbacoa." Contestó Emmett, dejando el vodka en el refrigerador para que se enfriara. "Sabía que las chicas querrían hablar un poco antes así que traje algo que pudiéramos calentar fácilmente."

Genial. "¿Qué hiciste?"

Sonrió y tomó dos cervezas del refrigerador, abriéndolas y dándome una. "Es más que no hice."

Oh, hombre. "Está bien, ¿qué no hiciste?"

"Rosie." Contestó, sonriendo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Quiere decir que ella quiere que se lo hagas?"

"Dios, sí. Prácticamente ha estado jadeando por ello desde que la operación Ganar a Rosie comenzó. Ha estado usando estos pequeños conjuntos que casi hacen que acabe pero no cedí. Me ofreció mostrarme lo que había en su maleta grande y pretendí que no me importaba. Estoy seguro que sentí algo vibrar esta mañana." Tomó un sorbo grande de cerveza. "Me está matando, pero no cederé."

"¿Y qué le has estado haciendo a ella?"

Rio maliciosamente. "Usando prácticamente nada. He pasado un poco de frío pero ha valido la pena. Me paseé usando sólo mi toalla esta mañana. También he estado haciendo pesas." Sacudió su cabeza. "Y traje mi colección de porno y me puse a mirarla en la sala."

Dios. Mi hermano era súper educado mirando porno en la sala. Mamá lo mataría si escuchara eso. "Ambos están hechos el uno para el otro."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Rosie necesita admitirlo! La primera noche y a mayor parte del domingo, hasta que hablé contigo, era fría y caliente. Ahora es caliente y me estoy resistiendo lo cual la está enloqueciendo. Pero ella necesita saber que no estoy aquí sólo por el sexo, aunque lo quiero más que he querido algo antes en mi vida."

Estaba mal, pero presentía que lo estaba haciendo bien. "¿Le has dicho algo de esto?"

Emmett bufó. "Por favor, ella me castraría antes de llegar a decir, no sexo."

Eso probablemente era cierto. "¿Le has dicho que es tu "única"?" Le pregunté.

"Todavía no. Quiero hacerlo, hombre, pero Rosie no cree en el amor y esas cosas. Tengo que hacer admitirla que me ama antes de que le diga que es para siempre. Ella no lo soportaría si se lo dijera ahora. No puedo perderla, Edward."

Suspiré porque definitivamente entendía como se sentía. El pensar en perder a Bella me aterrorizaba. "Bueno, lo admito que es complicado, pero creo que tienes que demostrárselo si no se lo dirás."

"¡Lo estoy!" Tiró sus manos al aire. "Hice todo lo que me dijiste anoche con la cena. Las velas, la serví, el postre frente al fuego; toda esa mierda romántica. Y le dije que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Ella me besó." Sonrió. "Y fue de ensueño. Pude haberla tenido, pero me detuve cuando intentó quitarme mi camisa." Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. "Estoy seguro que fue la primera vez que detuve a una mujer de desvestirme."

Sí, definitivamente tendría que haber sido la primera vez. Mi hermano no era exactamente alguien que se controlara. "Creo que está bien que intentes que vaya más allá del sexo pero le estás enviando señales mezcladas al estar medio desnudo mirando porno. La debes de estar confundiendo mucho."

Frunció el seño. "Lo estoy. Lo sé porque me confundo demasiado. La deseo, Edward. Demasiado, pero quiero que sea para siempre, como mamá y papá, como tú y Bella."

No pude evitar sonreír cuando me incluyó a mí y a Bella en su comparación. Sabía que estaríamos para siempre pero era lindo oírlo. "Sí, sí, deja de sonreír, imbécil. ¿Por qué tuviste que conseguirte a la chica que ya estaba enamorada de ti?"

Porque era un suertudo hijo de perra. Bueno, en realidad no. Mamá me mataría si alguna vez dijera eso. "Soy suertudo."

"Bastardo suertudo." Murmuró. Se puso de pie y tomó otra cerveza para cada uno aunque yo recién iba por la mitad.

"Además, a Rose le gustabas antes de conocerte, también." Probablemente estaba rompiendo algún tipo de regla, diciéndole lo que sabía, pero a Rose se le había escapado frente a mí, así que no estaba violando la confianza de Bella.

Su cabeza giró. Me imaginé al exorcista por un minuto. "¿Qué quieres decir, con que le gustaba antes de que me conociera?"

Miré detrás de mí para asegurarme de que las chicas no estuvieran detrás de mí. No necesitaba tener líos. "Quiero decir, cuando me encontró en la habitación de Bella la primera noche, demandó saber donde estabas. Le dije que estabas en el hotel y que habías conducido hasta allí en el Venom. Ella gimió y preguntó como podía resistirse al tipo caliente con ese auto caliente."

Caminó y me pegó en el hombro, fuerte. "¡Joder! ¡Eso dolió!"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Porque no quería que se enojaran conmigo."

Me miró y luego relajó su rostro enojado. "No puedo decir que te culpo. Aunque hubiera sido bueno saber que no estaba empezando desde la nada con Rose."

Reí. "Tengo el presentimiento que siempre empezarás desde la nada con Rose."

Rio. "Tienes razón, pero hace que la vida sea más excitante, déjame decirte."

"Así que, sabes que le gustas. Ella lo ha demostrado varias veces. Creo que necesitas ser honesto o al menos dejar de joderla cuando ella esté cerca."

"Sí, puedo hacer eso. Supongo que si me ataca, cederé." Sonrió.

Me mataba. "Que manera de mirar el lado positivo, Em."

"Todo es positivo, Eddie. Prácticamente tú estás tan brillante como el sol. Supongo que no tengo que preguntarte como estuvo tu noche."

Mi sonrisa me delató. "Fue genial."

Bufó. "Apuesto que sí. ¿Cuándo le propondrás matrimonio?"

Lo miré. "¿En serio? Hace una semana y media que estamos juntos oficialmente, de lo cual media semana no estuvimos juntos."

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "¿Y? Yo le propondría matrimonio a Rosie hoy si dijera que sí. Sabes que Bella aceptaría."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sólo porque me ama y acepta que algún día nos casaremos no quiere decir que diga que sí ahora. Todavía no hemos conocido a nuestras familias. El mundo todavía no sabe sobre nosotros. Hay pasos a seguir."

Emmett rodó sus ojos. "A la mierda con los pasos. Ella es tu "única" y eso es todo. Nuestro bisabuelo se casó luego de dos semanas. Conoces a Bella desde hace más tiempo."

"Esas eran otras épocas, diferentes vidas y diferentes chicas, Emmett."

"Está bien. Sólo digo. Yo lo haría totalmente." Se cruzó de brazos como diciendo "y eso es todo."

Le sonreí. "Ni siquiera le has dicho que la amas o que quieres acostarte con ella. No me digas que le propondrás matrimonio."

"Lo haría. Si admite que me ama."

Bastardo seguro. "Ese es un gran enunciado."

"Sucederá." ¿Estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo?

"Sólo se bueno con ella, Emmett. A ella le encantó cuando le dijiste en el auto sobre darle una familia. Ella lo quiere. Sigue ofreciéndoselo hasta que lo tome."

"Lo haré. Ella es tan genial, hombre. Ninguna chica me ha mantenido al borde como ella lo hace." Sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo y luciendo orgulloso. "Nuestros hijos serán echarán chispas."

Me mataba. "No tengo duda de eso. No me pidas para ser su niñero."

"Oh, vamos, tío Edward. ¿No quieres cuidar a Emmett Jr, Esme, Emily y Emerson?"

¿Qué diablos acababa de decir? Lo miré. "¿Cuáles son los nombres?" Demandé.

Me sonrió. "Bueno, Emmett Junior es obvio. Y le dije a mamá que nombraría a mi primera hija con Rosie como ella, así que eso explica Esme. Los otros dos son parecidos a mi nombre, así que son Emily y Emerson."

"¿Emmett, estás loco? ¿Crees que Rose dejará que nombres a sus hijos como tú? ¿Eres George Foreman?"

"Primero que nada, George Foreman es increíble. Y al llamar a todos sus hijos George, ¡nunca los confundirá! Puede llamarlos según un número y eso sería muy organizado. Pero llamar a una niña Emmett sería muy cruel."

Sí, lo sería. "Que tú tengas cuatros hijos sería cruel. Y no seré su niñero." Pero les compraría regalos grandes y ridículos que fueran ruidosos e irritantes. Bueno, lo haría si Rose no me asustara un poco.

"¿De quién no serás niñero?" Preguntó Bella mientras ella y Rose entraban en la cocina. El rostro de Emmett se volvió blanco e intenté no reírme. En parte fallé, pero por lo menos lo intenté. Sacudió su cabeza mientras Rose lo miraba sospechosamente.

"Emmett." Le dije mientras la besaba cuando se acercó. Ella lucía como si no me creyera pero sabiamente no me presionó. Aunque podría y tal vez tiraría a Emmett debajo del autobús, después de todo me debía una. Bueno, yo le debía por estar con Bella ahora, así que supongo que no podría decírselo aunque quisiera.

"¿Están hambrientas, señoritas?" Pregunté, desviando la conversación del matrimonio y los bebés y demás. Lo quería todo con Bella, pero quería pasar tiempo con ella y descubrir todo sobre ella. Ya amaba todas las pequeñas cosas pero quería conocer más. Aprender todo sería mi placer.

"Sí, puedo comer. ¿Rose?" Rose miró a mi hermano pero asintió.

Abrí los recipientes. "Tenemos pollo y cerdo, macarrones con queso, frijoles horneados y col." Dijo Emmett.

"Y limonada para mezclarla con el vodka." Agregó Rose. La tomó del refrigerador y comenzó a preparar las bebidas. Noté que usaba bastante vodka. Esto podría ser interesante.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le murmuré a Bella.

Ella miró a Rose y se encogió de hombros. "Espero que sí."

Encantador. Había un tipo de tensión y era un poco molesto porque me conformaba con estar a solas con Bella. No podía saciarme de ella. Tenía mi mano izquierda en su rodilla debajo de la mesa. Ocasionalmente tocaba mi mano con la suya, como diciendo "me alegra que me estés tocando" y me hacía sentir bien.

Terminamos la cena y tiramos los platos de papel, guardando las sobras en el refrigerador. Eso sería genial mañana.

"¿Ahora que hacemos? ¿Nos metemos en el jacuzzi?" Preguntó Emmett brillantemente.

"Diablos, no." Eso era sólo mío y de Bella. Todavía no nos habíamos metido.

Bella rio. "¿Qué les parece una película?"

La miré. "¿Qué película?"

"Ya verás." Dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

"¡Espero que no sea porno!" Gritó Rose. Emmett rio y Rose lo miró de mala cara. Fui a la sala para asegurarme de que el fuego siguiera encendido. Todo estaba bien. Me senté en el sofá mientras los otros llegaban. Bella me sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia el reproductor de DVD. ¿Qué tenía? Emmett se sentó en el sofá y Rose se sentó lejos de él, en el otro extremo. Rodé mis ojos y Bella rio mientras se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Apareció la presentación de _Star Wars_ y Emmett gruñó mientras me giré para mirar a mi chica.

"¿Trajiste _Star Wars_, bebé?"

Ella rio y asintió. "Supuse que te gustaría."

"¡Me encanta!" La besé. Ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y la sostuve cerca mientras me perdía entre Luke y Han, como siempre lo hacía.

En la mitad de la película, Emmett se puso de pie y apagó la televisión. "¡Hey!"

"Hermano, has visto la película cientos de veces. Estoy aburrido. Juguemos un juego o algo."

Maldición. Bella rio y se encogió de hombros. A Rose parecía no importarle. "¿Qué juego, Emmett? No tenemos juegos, a menos que Bella haya traído uno." Se me cruzó una idea por la cabeza y miré al rostro sonriente de mi hermano. "Y no jugaré Verdad Consecuencia contigo nunca más." El rostro de Emmett cayó.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No, no traje juegos. Estaba más interesada en jugar contigo esta semana."

Maldición. Sonreí mientras Emmett comenzó a quejarse sobre mí siendo un bastardo suertudo de nuevo. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. "Sé de un juego que podemos jugar." Intercedió.

"Oh, mierda." Murmuró Bella. ¿Qué quería decir?

"¿Sí? ¿Qué juego, Rosie?"

Ignoró a Emmett y se giró hacia Bella y hacia mí. "Probablemente sea mejor que juguemos con cerveza." Bella asintió y fue hacia la cocina. ¿Cuál era? "Se llama Yo Nunca."

Miré a Emmett quien palideció No conocía este juego. "¿Cuál es?"

Rose sonrió. "Es fácil. Tú dices algo que nunca has hecho, y alguien que lo hizo tiene que tomar. Así que si dices que nunca besaste a una chica, tú, el idiota de tu hermano y yo tendríamos que tomar."

La mandíbula de Emmett se cayó. "¿Tú besaste a… quien? ¿Cuándo?"

"Eso no es parte del juego." Respondió. "No tienes que explicar nada, a menos que quieras."

"Te quiero a ti." Dijo Emmett. Ella lo ignoró. Bella volvió y nos dio a cada uno una botella. No conocía nada de este juego. Sonaba como que fuera a ser un potencial problema. Se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi rodilla.

"Tragos pequeños." Murmuró. No tenía problemas con eso.

"Yo comenzaré." Dijo Rose. "Nunca tuve sexo en público." Ella y Emmett tomaron un sorbo. Bella y yo no.

Le sonreí. "Ya lo haremos."

Ella rio. "En un probador." Joder. Sí. Tal vez este juego no era tan malo después de todo.

"¿En donde fue?" Le preguntó Emmett. Rose sonrió. "No me gusta este juego. ¡Deberías especificar!" Se quejó.

"Lo siento, esas no son las reglas." Le dijo. Se giró hacia Bella y a mí. "Les toca a uno de ustedes."

Diablos. "Nunca tuve sexo telefónico." Dijo Bella sonriendo mientras levantaba su botella. Eso, por supuesto, hizo que todos tomáramos.

Fui con una de mis cosas favoritas. "Nunca tuve sexo por Skype." Sólo Bella y yo tomamos.

"¡Sabía que estabas sonriendo mucho cuando él no estaba!" Exclamó Rose. "Por eso te encerrabas todas las noches."

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy adicta a Edward."

La besé. "El sentimiento es mutuo, bebé."

"Ves, Rosie, ellos dieron su explicación. Ahora explica. ¿A qué chica besaste?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Primero, eso no fue preguntado en este juego, era un ejemplo. Segundo, no te interesa."

Emmett hizo una mueca. "Está bien. Nunca me paseé el ropa interior intentando enloquecer a un pobre hombre quien está intentando ser un caballero."

Rose sonrió y bebió. Bella hizo lo mismo. "¡Hey!" Protesté.

Ella tocó mi muslo. "¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo por Skype? ¿O anoche?"

Buen punto. "No estaba intentando ser un caballero." Le dije.

Bella rio. "¡Gracias a Dios por eso!"

"Los odio." Nos dijeron Rose y Emmett al mismo tiempo. Eso hizo que ambos riéramos.

"Nunca rechacé a nadie luego de horas de provocarlo." Dijo Rose sonando hostil.

Emmett bebió. "Tú también, Rosie."

"¡Yo no!"

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué pasó el fin de semana pasado? ¿Y el viernes por la noche? Me enloqueciste y luego me alejaste. ¡Eres tan culpable como yo! Estoy tomando eso de tu libro."

"No sabes nada sobre mi libro." Siseó Rose. Bebió de todas maneras.

Era el turno de Bella. "Nunca me uní al club aéreo." Emmett bebió. No me sorprendió. Había desaparecido por media hora en un viaje que nuestra familia había tomado cuando comencé a hacerme famoso.

"¿Hawaii?" Le pregunté.

Sonrió. "Esa fue la primera vez." Rio. Rose bufó.

"Eres un mujeriego."

"Soy un mujeriego reformado." Respondió. "Sólo tengo ojos para ti, Rosie." Ella bufó y tomó su cerveza.

"¿Más?" Bella y yo sacudimos la cabeza. A ambos nos quedaba media botella.

"Yo quiero más, Rosie."

"Apuesto que sí." Murmuró y se puso de pie para tomar otra botella.

"Nos uniremos pronto, bebé." El viaje a Alemania era largo y si viajábamos en privado…

Bella sonrió. "Lo espero con ansias."

"Yo también." Rose hizo una arcada y volvió, dándole una botella a mi hermano. Ella también tenía… oh, hombre.

"¡Rose! ¿Tequila? Moriremos." Chilló Bella.

"No, no por cada pregunta. Supuse que si el idiota quiere saber la historia detrás de las preguntas, entonces tiene que tomar un trago y tendrá su respuesta. O cualquiera de nosotros."

Emmett abrió la botella y tomó un sorbo. "¡Nunca besé a una chica!" Todos bebimos, incluida mi Bella, lo cual me hizo sorprender y excitarme.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza y señaló el tequila. Maldición. Tenía que saber. Emmett tomó el suyo y sirvió otro del cual bebí, sintiendo como me quemaba el licor en mi garganta. No estaba bien.

Rose y Bella se miraron. "Nos besamos. Estábamos en un bar y habían dos imbéciles que no tomaban un no por respuesta. Creían que eran lo mejor y no entendían como no podíamos no estar interesadas, así que le dijimos que éramos lesbianas. No nos creyeron así que nos besamos."

Bella rio. "Creí que sería un beso pequeño pero Rose usó su lengua."

Emmett las miró a ambas y sonreía como un maniático. Yo estaba increíblemente duro. No es que quisiera que besara a alguien, pero aun así. De sólo pensarlo me calentaba.

"¿Podemos jugar Verdad Consecuencia para que se besen de nuevo?" Demandó Emmett. Rose lo golpeó y Bella se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza.

"Sólo beso a una persona de aquí en más."

"Claro que sí, bebé." La besé y ella se derritió, incluso dándome un poco de lengua.

"Sabes a tequila." Me dijo riendo cuando me separé.

"Sí, bueno, ¡tenía que saber! No puedes provocarme así, amor." Ella rio y se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca hice un trío." Rose miró a mi hermano pero nadie bebió. "¿De verdad?" Preguntó escépticamente.

"De verdad. ¿Quién crees que soy? Espera, no contestes eso, ya lo sé. Un mujeriego." Frunció el ceño e intenté no reírme. Emmett hubiera tenido un trío si se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad. Hace poco tiempo atrás había hablado de tener un trío con Rose y Alice, aunque no iba a compartir eso. No quería que lo mataran. Mamá se enojaría.

Bella rio y le sonrió a Rose. "Nunca me atraparon mis padres teniendo sexo."

Rose sacudió su cabeza. "Perra." Ella bebió y Emmett inmediatamente se sirvió otro trago de tequila y lo tomó.

"Ve."

Rose se encogió de hombros. "Tenía dieciséis y ellos estaban en una fiesta así que invité a mi novio. Llegaron temprano y me encontraron chupándosela en el sofá de la sala." Sonrió. "Papá estaba tan enojado. Me castigó durante un mes pero ninguno estaba en casa para que lo cumpliera. Lo invité dos días después para terminar lo que había comenzado."

"Rosie." Em murmuró suavemente. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Si eso nos hubiera sucedido a alguno de nosotros, mamá se hubiera asegurado de estar en casa en cuanto llegáramos del colegio y no hubiéramos podido hacer nada hasta que el castigo se hubiera terminado.

"No te sientas mal por mí." Le dijo con enojo.

Emmett levantó sus manos. "Tu turno, Edward."

Cierto. "Nunca me atraparon escapando de mi casa."

Emmett rio. "No es mi culpa que mamá haya instalado una alarma sin avisarme." Lo bueno de Emmett es que nadie tenía que beber para conocer sus historias. Él estaba encantado de compartirlas.

Jugamos un par de rondas más y Emmett bebía cada vez que Rose lo hacía, porque quería una explicación para todo. Había perdido su virginidad a los dieciséis con el mismo chico que la atraparon. Yo también tuve que beber porque quería saber como había sido la primera vez de Bella. Odiaba a ese tipo Eric, aunque sólo haya salido con ella por un año y ahora estuvieran en buenos términos.

"¡La última!" Anunció Emmett, tambaleándose un poco en su asiento. Definitivamente lo estaba sintiendo. Me resigné e imaginé que probablemente esta noche él dormiría en una de las habitaciones extras. Eso dejaba la mesa de pool y el jacuzzi para un poco de acción.

Emmett la miró a Rose y levantó su botella. "Nunca conocí a la persona con quien me voy a casar." Joder. Bella abrió su boca mientras Emmett bebía. Sonreí y bebí porque el idiota de mi hermano había dicho la verdad. Bella me sonrió antes de beber. "Bebe, Rosie."

Rose miraba a mi hermano como si le hubiera dicho que iba a ir a la luna. "¿Por qué debería de beber?"

"¡Porque te casarás conmigo, obviamente! Tú eres mi única."

"¿Qué carajo significa eso? ¡Y ni siquiera me has tocado! ¿Por qué diablos querrías casarte conmigo?" Ella gritó. Oh diablos, esto no era bueno.

"¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! Quiero decir que eres mi chica, mi único amor. Mi familia se enamora a primera vista y yo lo hice contigo. Eddie lo hizo con Bella, papá con mamá, y así sucesivamente."

Sus ojos sacaban chispas. "No me importa una mierda lo que hace tu familia. No soy parte de tu familia." Ella gritaba mientras se ponía de pie.

"Sí lo eres, Rosie. Te lo dije en el auto. Eres una Cullen ahora. Eddie, enciende la computadora y consigue la licencia ahora. Puedes casarnos si necesito probárselo." Claramente estaba borracho. Incluso si Rose lo enloquecía, él nunca sería tan estúpido sin el alcohol.

Dios. "Uh, creo que es no es una buena idea, Emmett." Valoraba demasiado mi vida para intentar hacer eso.

"¡Es una idea genial! Yo también obtendré la licencia y los podré casar."

Bella sacudió su cabeza y no la culpaba. "No, Em. Mamá nos mataría."

"¡Mierda, yo te mataría!" Gritó Rose.

"Oh, sí, mamá se enojaría. Okey, esperaremos." Le sonrió "Pero te casarás conmigo, Rosie. Espera y verás."

"¡No lo haré! Sólo porque tu familia cree en la mierda del amor a primera vista no significa que yo también lo haga. Puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza ahora."

"No lo puedo hacer, Rosie. Tú eres para mí. La única. Está todo hecho. Emmett Cullen está permanentemente fuera del mercado. ¡Alerta a la prensa!" Estaba riendo como un loco. "¡Edward, llama a Kate! Dile que le diga a TMZ y a Perez Hilton. ¡No estaré más en sus sitios, no sin mi Rosie!"

No dije nada. No me iba a involucrar. Rose se giró y me miró. "No te atrevas."

"No iba a hacerlo."

Bella suspiró. "Rose… sabes que quieres…"

"¡No sé nada!" Interrumpió Rose.

"¿No?" Bella preguntó. Tomó aire. "Está bien. Haré esto porque te amo." Bella se sentó y tomó su botella de cerveza mientras Rose le decía que "no"

"Nunca estuve enamorada." Tomé, como lo hizo Bella. Me hacía feliz saber que se refería a mí y no al imbécil de su ex.

Emmett rio. "¡Brindo por eso!" Tomó el resto de su cerveza y la dejó en la mesa de café. "¡Te amo, Rosie!"

Rose estaba allí parada mirando a Bella, luciendo como un venado atrapado. "Yo no… no estoy… no quiero…"

"Sí, Rose. Ahora bebe." Le dijo Bella.

"No quiero." Susurró.

"Así es como funciona el juego. Bebes si lo haz hecho. ¿Has estado enamorada?" Le preguntó Bella, sonriendo.

"¿Cómo lo sé?" Ella demandó. Mi hermano estaba de pie y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella por detrás. Rose cerró sus ojos y se recostó contra él mientras besaba su cuello.

"Lo sabes, Rosie. Lo sientes. Tal vez no lo quieras, pero está ahí."

Ella suspiró y sus hombros se movieron. "No sé si pueda."

"Por supuesto que puedes." Le dijo Bella. "Después de todo, me amas a mí."

"No mucho en este momento." Le dijo Rose, pero no había enojo en sus palabras y Bella sonrió.

"Sé que te asusta, Rosie, pero ahora no tienes por qué sentirte sola de nuevo." Besó su cabeza. "Me tendrás para siempre."

"Si hago esto y me dejas, juro por Dios que te mataré." Le dijo.

"No podrás librarte de mí si quisieras." Le aseguró Emmett.

Rose abrió sus ojos y levantó la botella. "Hasta el fondo. No sé como carajo sucedió esto." Tomó y mi hermano saltó de alegría. La giró y en cuanto ella tragó su sorbo, la besó.

"Tal vez deberíamos subir." Le murmuré a Bella.

"Claro que sí. Después de todo, mañana hay clases." ¿Qué? Bueno, mañana era lunes, pero estaba de vacaciones.

Me puse de pie y la ayudé a Bella a levantarse. Emmett y Rose ni siquiera nos notaron cuando salimos de la sala. "No hay clases mañana, bebé. Puedes dormir hasta tarde."

Ella sonrió. "Te amo."

Sus palabras, como siempre, me hacían sonreír. "Yo también te amo, Bella." Puse mis manos en su cintura y nos dirigimos hacia arriba. "Y me impresiona tu valentía, para hacer admitir a Rose sus sentimientos."

Bella rio. "Ella es la que me presiona para que sea valiente. Era tiempo de devolverle el favor."

"Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco." Le dije, besándola mientras llegábamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

"Tú me haces de esta manera." Murmuró. "Vayamos a la cama. Presiento que mañana será un gran día."

El brillo en sus ojos me decía que tenía algo planeado. Me moría por saber que era pero dejaría que tuviera su momento. Si mi chica prometía que sería un buen día, sabía que lo sería. Cada día con ella era mejor que el anterior. Era increíble. Pensaba que tenía una buena vida antes de conocer a Bella. Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

><p>En esta nochecita las voy a agregar al grupó :) mil disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza, espero que me sepan comprender.<p>

Ya prontito nos estaremos hablando por fb :) Si tienen twitter pueden agregarme, es RomiStew como aquí.

Graaaacias por sus reviews!

Besos,

Romi


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 33**

¿Qué era ese ruido horrible? No podía serlo. ¿Una alarma? ¿En dónde estaba? "Cinco minutos más." Murmuré enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada. El sonido continuó. ¿Qué diablos? "Bebé, apágalo." El sonido horrible siguió. Maldición. Levanté mi cabeza de la almohada y miré el reloj de mala gana, tomándolo y apretando los botones hasta que se apagara. ¿Las siete y media de la mañana? ¿Era una especie de broma enfermiza? Iba a matar a Emmett antes de que Bella se despertara. Bella… ¿en dónde estaba? Su lado de la cama estaba vacío. Mierda, ¿todo esto fue un sueño?

Froté mi rostro con mis manos. "¿Bella?" Ninguna respuesta. Esta no era mi habitación, lo sabía, ¿así que dónde estaba ella? Miré alrededor de la habitación y vi un pedazo de papel en el piso, junto a mi lado de la cama. Debí de haberlo tirado de la mesita de noche cuando tomé la alarma. Lo tomé y suspiré del alivio cuando vi la letra de Bella. Bien, no había sido un sueño fantástico.

_Arriba y brillando, Sr. Cullen. El colegio comienza a las ocho en punto. No llegues tarde o habrá consecuencias. Dejé tu ropa en el baño. Encuéntrame en la oficina._

_Con amor,_

_Tu Bella_

Mierda. Mi verga estaba dura y de repente estaba bien despierto. ¿Se volvería realidad mi fantasía de la profesora? Así que eso era lo que ella se refería cuando dijo que mañana había clases. Estaba listo para que me enseñara algo. Me levanté de la cama y corrí al baño. Sí, probablemente lucía ridículo, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Estaba a punto de vivir una de mis fantasías favoritas. Ella me había dejado un par de pantalones kakis, una camisa azul, boxers, medias y mi reloj. Tal vez este era mi uniforme de estudiante. ¿Colegio privado? ¿A quien le importaba, en realidad?

Me duché y me vestí, mirándome en el espejo. Decidí doblar mis mangas un poco. Tal vez me metería en problemas por violar el uniforme. Eso sería tan caliente. Limpié el baño y colgué la toalla en el toallero antes de regresar a la habitación para ponerme mis zapatos. Cinco minutos para las ocho. Perfecto. Prácticamente corrí las escaleras, mirando hacia la sala. No estaban ni Emmett ni Rose. Eso era algo malditamente bueno. Ellos no necesitaban interferir en lo que mi chica había preparado.

Me metí en la oficina. El escritorio estaba vacío y había una manzana en el centro. Maldición, debería de haber tomado una. Vi que había otro pedazo de papel y me apresuré a leerlo.

_Una manzana para el profesor, quien ha sido un muy buen chico por llegar en hora._

Espera, ¿era yo el profesor? Eso significaba que yo era… joder. ¿Mi colegiala traviesa? Mis pantalones me estaban incomodando.

_Parece que no tengo que castigarte, ¿pero tendrás que castigarme a mí? Creo que tendremos que esperar y ver. Siéntate y comienza a planear que me enseñarás. Tengo muchos deseos de aprender esta mañana._

Joder, ¿hacía calor aquí o era solo yo? Me desabroché un botón de la camisa y me senté en la silla detrás del escritorio. La computadora había sido movida hacia otra mesa junto con la impresora y demás. Mi chica había estado ocupada esta mañana. ¿Cómo había podido dormir durante todo esto? Una silla de la cocina estaba en el centro de la habitación, a una distancia del escritorio. Suponía que era donde Bella se sentaría. Dios. ¿Dónde estaba? Necesitaba verla.

Miré mi reloj y vi que habían pasado tres minutos desde las ocho. Llegaría tarde. Por supuesto que sí. Ella quería ser castigada. Gruñí mientras la imaginaba agachada contra el escritorio, frente a mí, su culo perfecto al desnudo, esperando que le de nalgadas. Iba a acabar en mis pantalones con esa imagen si ella no se apresuraba a llegar.

Mis dedos golpearon impacientemente el escritorio mientras esperaba. Cinco minutos pasadas las ocho. Estaba intentando matarme. Okey, no, pero ella sabía que iba a explotar de la excitación. Tenía que ver lo que ella me iba a dar. Podía ir a buscarla, por supuesto, pero este era su show y ella tenía que lucirse. Sólo necesitaba apurarse antes que comenzara sin ella.

Siete minutos. Tenía tres minutos más antes de que fuera a buscarla. O por lo menos gritarle para que se apresurara. En una manera masculina, por supuesto. Tomé la manzana y decidí comerla mientras la esperaba. La mordí justo cuando la voz más dulce y sexy sonaba desde la puerta. "¡Oops! Siento haber llegado tarde, Señor Cullen."

La manzana cayó de mi mano y me quedé allí, impactado, mientras ella entraba en la habitación. Era mucho mejor de lo que mi cerebro había fantaseado. Mierda. Ella era increíble. Tenía una falda corta y lisa, que apenas la cubría, medias blancas, una camisa blanca y un blazer azul que no hacía nada más que destacar sus perfectas tetas. Diablos, parecía que las empujaba más. Su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas y usaba labial rojo. Lo podía imaginarlo en mi verga y no aguantaba más. Ella sería la muerte para mí.

"Parece que tienes algo entre tus dientes, profesor." Me dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su escritorio, moviendo seductoramente sus caderas. Sus ojos brillaban de picardía y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, naturalmente por supuesto. Todavía no sabía como hacía para sonrojarse cuando estaba vestida para matar, pero así era mi Bella. Tímida y sexy, tal como me gustaba.

No dije nada porque en realidad no podía lograr articular ninguna palabra. Llegó a su silla y se agachó para dejar su bolso a su lado. Gruñí mientras vi su culo. Sus bragas eran blancas y sus medias no iban hasta arriba, había un espacio libre, donde dejaba a la vista su hermosa piel por la cual moría por probar.

Ella me miró expectante e intenté desesperadamente concentrarme. Cierto. Teníamos una escena por hacer. Yo era un actor. Podía hacerlo. Dejé a un lado el deseo de tomarla y tirarla en el escritorio para poseerla. Después de todo, así no era la fantasía.

"Creo que debes tragar eso." Sugirió, mientras sus labios intentaban formar una sonrisa. "Puedo mostrarte como debes tragar si tienes problemas."

Joder. Casi me ahogo con el maldito trozo de manzana que todavía tenía en la boca. Eso sería genial para cagar el momento, Cullen. Ahogarte con un trozo de manzana mientras tu chica está ahí parada luciendo como pecado. Mordí y tragué, usando el momento para concentrarme. Tenía un juego que jugar y no lo iba a cagar.

"Llegas tarde, Señorita Swan." Mi voz era dura, pero me imaginé que serviría para la ocasión.

Ella se encogió de hombros y jugó con su cabello Dios, quería tomar ambas coletas y empujar mi verga contra su boca, usando su cabello para empujarla hacia mí. Ella también lo sabía, El brillo en sus ojos me decía que estaba excitada por interpretar este papel.

"¿Sólo eso? ¿Ninguna excusa? ¿El perro no comió tu tarea?" Le pregunté, mirándola.

Ella fue hasta su bolso y tomó… ¿qué era eso? ¿Una paleta? Sí, sí lo era. La desenvolvió y se la metió en su boca, chupándola. La giró por un minuto y luego se la quitó, sosteniéndola contra sus labios. "Hubo algo comestible involucrado, pero ciertamente no involucraba un perro o a mi tarea."

Dios, ¿estaba queriendo decir lo que yo estaba pensando? La paleta volvió a su boca y me dio celos ese dulce. "Señorita Swan, no estoy segura de lo que quieres decir."

Ella suspiró y quitó el dulce de su boca, lamiendo sus labios. Gruñí, no pude evitarlo. Era tan putamente sexy y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para enloquecerme. "Quiero decir, Señor Cullen, que llegué tarde porque se la estaba chupando a mi novio en su auto."

Vi rojo. Aunque era mentira, de solo pensar que sus labios estuvieran envueltos en cualquier otra cosa me enojaba demasiado. Ella rio ante mi reacción y tuve que controlarme. "Señorita Swan, ese comportamiento es inapropiado."

Ella pasó su lengua, ahora roja, por el dulce, despreocupada por mi enojo. "Tal vez me guste ser inapropiada."

Estaba haciendo cosas muy inapropiadas con su dulce, eso era seguro. Miré como lo lamía y lo chupaba. Luego descruzó sus piernas, mostrándome sus pequeñas bragas blancas. Me agarré del borde del escritorio para evitar lanzármele encima. Ella era demasiado buena en esto.

"Puedo ver eso, Señorita Swan. Lo discutiremos luego de la clase."

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Lo que sea."

"¡Me hablarás con respeto, Isabella!" Grité.

Ella parpadeó y mordió su labio. Joder. "Lo siento, _Señor Cullen_. No sé qué me sucedió. No pasará de nuevo." Dijo con sarcasmo. Era putamente caliente.

"Maldición, claro que no." Le dije, mi voz llena de advertencia. "Me aseguraré de eso."

Ella tembló y sonreí. Definitivamente estaba tan excitada como yo. "No deberías maldecir, Señor Cullen." Lamió de nuevo su paleta.

"Creo que te gusta cuando lo hago, Señorita Swan. Pero tienes razón. Eso fue inapropiado, algo de lo que conoces bien."

Me sonrió inocentemente y lamió de nuevo su paleta. Nunca antes había querido con tantas ganas ser un dulce. No podía aguantarlo más. "La clase está terminada. Señorita Swan, usted, lamentablemente, no." Esperé un momento para que mi falsa clase se fuera. Ella estaba sentada, chupando su paleta y despreocupada por su castigo. Me senté y la miré. "Llegaste tarde a clase, fuiste irrespetuosa, no te preparaste para la clase y tuviste actividades sexuales en el campus. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer sobre esto, Señorita Swan?"

Jugó de nuevo con su cabello. "Creo que debes hacer lo que quieras, Señor Cullen." Su voz dejaba ver un doble sentido.

¿Tirarte en el escritorio y cogerte fuertemente? Sí, creo que lo haré. Todo a su tiempo, bebé. "Tal vez debería llamar a tus padres."

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sacudió su cabeza, sus coletas rozando sus hombros. "¡Oh, no, Señor Cullen! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Me castigarán de seguro!"

Traté de no reírme al imaginarle llamando al Jefe Swan y contándole sobre su traviesa hija. Ella sería afortunada si no la esposara a la cama. Oh, joder, esa era otra fantástica imagen. "Es mi deber, como tu profesor, informar a tus padres que no estás cumpliendo con los estándares requeridos en la Academia Cullen."

Ella me sonrió al escuchar el nombre que le di al colegio. ¿Qué mejor que mi propio colegio privado lleno de colegialas? Bueno, sólo quería a una, de seguro, pero era una idea genial. "Por favor, Señor Cullen, ¡por favor no me delate! Haré lo que sea." Su voz estaba ronca mientras me rogaba. Era difícil intentar no acabar.

"Debes ser castigada por tus acciones, Señorita Swan. No puedo permitir esa falta de respeto. ¿Qué mensaje le darías a tus compañeros de clase?"

Ella mordió su labio y me miró con sus ojos llorosos. Dios, ¿cómo lo hacía? Debería meterla en la actuación. Me estaba haciendo sentir culpable por querer disciplinarla. "Lo entiendo, Señor Cullen. Puedes hacer lo que quieras para castigarme, pero no le digas a mi padre."

Aquí vamos. "Ven aquí, Señorita Swan." Ella se puso de pie y envolvió el dulce en el envoltorio, tirándolo en su bolso mientras caminaba hacia mí con su cabeza hacia abajo. "Mírame." Le ordené.

Ella me miró y vi el deseo en sus ojos. "Estoy inclinado a ceder y no decirle a tu padre lo que has hecho." Su rostro brilló. "Pero." Añadí y vi que su sonrisa se desvaneció. Diablos, era buena. "Necesitas aprender una lección."

Bella asintió. "Tú eres mi profesor, así que tienes que enseñarme, Señor."

Joder, me había dicho señor. "¿Cómo te sientes sobre el castigo corporal, Isabella?" No sé porque, pero llamarla Isabella junto con Señorita Swan me sonaba increíblemente caliente ahora.

Ella mordió su labio. "Sé que esa es una de las opciones disponibles en la Academia Cullen, Señor."

"Sí, lo es. Está en el libro que tuviste que leer el primer día."

"Lo recuerdo, Señor Cullen. Yo… yo entiendo que tengas la opción de darme nalgadas si quieres."

Dios, quería hacerlo. "¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso, Isabella?"

Ella chilló y se sonrojó. "Estoy un poco asustada, señor, y…" Se calló y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Y qué, jovencita?" Le pregunté. Era magnífica para esto. Probablemente podríamos hacer nuestra propia compañía pornográfica, aunque no la dejaría aparecer en los videos ni nada por el estilo.

"Y un poco excitada." Susurró. Dios, me estaba matando.

"¿Es eso, Señorita Swan?" Ella asintió. "Bueno, me gustaría verlo por mí mismo. Agáchate en el escritorio, por favor."

Ella me miró. "¡Hazlo ahora, Isabella!" Le ordené. Ella gimió y se agachó contra el escritorio, mientras me puse de pie y me colocaba detrás de ella. Dios, que vista. Sus piernas largas y ese culo apretado que apenas estaba cubierto por la tela. Pasé mis manos por su falda, antes de empujarla y revelar esas pequeñas bragas blancas con las cuales me había estado provocando. "¿Entonces quieres mis manos en este dulce culito tuyo, Señorita Swan?"

Ella no me contestó así que le di una suave nalgada. Ella saltó. "¡Sí!"

Reí mientras metía mi mano entre sus piernas y pasaba mis dedos por sus bragas. Estaba mojada. "Parece que estás un poco más que excitada, Señorita Swan. ¿Fue tu novio cuando se la estabas chupando quien provocó esto o fui yo?"

"Tú lo hiciste, Señor Cullen."

Claro que sí. Ningún adolescente imbécil podía excitarla como yo. Enganché mis dedos en sus bragas y las deslicé por sus muslos hasta el piso, dios, estaba usando esos zapatos que usaban las colegialas, esos brillantes con la tira atravesando el pie. Era perfecta.

Me puse de pie y sonreí ante la vista de su culo desplayado en el escritorio. "Eres una chica muy traviesa, Señorita Swan."

"Sí, lo soy." Dijo. Vi que sus dedos agarraron fuertemente el borde del escritorio.

"¿Sabes que les sucede a las chicas traviesas?" Le pregunté mientras La tocaba suavemente.

"Les dan nalgadas." Respondió.

"Mmm, sí, lo hacen." Le di una nalgada suave y ella dio un grito ahogado.

"Y a las chicas traviesas les gusta, ¿verdad?" Le di otra nalgada de nuevo y ella gimió y se frotó contra el escritorio. Sus nalgas estaban rosadas. Lucía demasiado sexy. "¿Cuántas nalgadas crees que puedes tener, Señorita Swan?"

"¿Cinco?" Preguntó y le di otra nalgada.

Reí. "¿Cinco? ¿Por llegar tarde, ser irrespetuosa y chuparla en mi propiedad?" Le di otra nalgada mientras ella gemía.

"Bueno, tal vez pueda tener otro tipo de castigo por lo último." Ella sugirió.

Hice una pausa antes de darle la quinta nalgada. "¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Cómo que tal vez pueda chupártela a ti?" Ella preguntó.

Joder, sí. No es como si no lo hubiera planeado luego de que me dijo que se lo había hecho a su novio imaginario. Lo odiaba aunque no existiera. "¿En serio, Señorita Swan? ¿Envolverías tus dulces labios en mi verga?"

"Oh, sí, Señor Cullen. Quiero hacerlo."

Le di otra nalgada. "Eres una chica muy mala, Isabella." Froté sus nalgas rosadas. "Creo que dejaré que me la chupes, para mostrarme lo que estabas haciendo en vez de llegar a tiempo a mi clase. Si haces un buen trabajo, no te daré más nalgadas. Si no lo haces…" Dejé esa amenaza en el aire mientras apretaba su culo. Caminé hacia la silla desabrochando mis pantalones. Ella se puso de pie y me miró, lamiendo sus labios mientras bajaba mis pantalones y mis boxers hasta mis rodillas. "¿La tengo más grande que tu novio, Señorita Swan?"

Ella asintió. "Oh, sí, Señor Cullen."

Sonreí. Buena respuesta, bebé. "Bueno, espero que puedas manejarla, o ese culito tuyo estará en problemas."

Bella desabrochó su blazer y se lo quitó, revelando esa camisa blanca, mientras sus pechos se marcaban contra la tela. No estaba usando sostén. Joder. Gemí mientras ella sonreía y caminaba alrededor del escritorio hasta llegar a mí y ponerse de rodillas. Tan putamente caliente. "¿Por qué no me la chupas como lo estabas haciendo con esa paleta, Señorita Swan?"

Ella rio. "¿Te gustó eso, Señor Cullen?"

"Lo encontré muy erótico, Isabella."

"Estaba pretendiendo que era tu verga." Me dijo mientras tomaba mi verga con sus manos. Me sonrió y pasó su lengua por mi cabeza. Joder. Casi salto de la sorpresa. Estaba tan duro.

"¿Lo estás haciendo ahora?" Pregunté, pasando mis manos por su cabello y envolviendo sus coletas en mis puños. "¿Por qué no me lo muestras?"

Pasó la lengua por mi longitud y le di una estocada. "Toma todo lo que puedas, Señorita Swan. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer." Apenas le dije antes que su boca se envolviera en mí. Joder, era increíble. Gemí y apreté mis manos en su cabello. Pasó su lengua por mi cabeza y me la chupó, subiendo y bajando. Yo la guiaba empujándola con su cabello.

Ella me soltó y sonrió. "Me gusta cuando coges mi boca, Señor Cullen."

Joder. "Entonces déjame hacerlo, bebé." Abrió su boca bien grande y me metí en ella. Estaba tan caliente y su lengua lamía toda mi verga. Se sentía increíble. Cogí su boca mientras ella me la chupaba y tuve que aguantarme para no acabar enseguida. "Eres muy talentosa, Señorita Swan. Puedo ver porqué tu novio quiere esa boquita caliente para él. Pero no puede tenerla más, ¿verdad?" Me miró con sus enormes ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Era una hermosa vista, mi verga en su boca, mis manos tirando de su cabello, esos hermosos ojos marrones mirándome. Era demasiado.

"Eres mía ahora, ¿verdad, Señorita Swan? ¿Mía para hacer lo que quiera?" Ella asintió y continuó chupándomela. No era suficiente. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

Me salí de su boca y ella hizo un sonido de decepción. Me senté y la coloqué en mi regazo. "Tienes una boca muy talentosa, bebé, pero quiero más. No es un castigo cuando te gusta chuparla."

Bella me miró. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Esto iba a ser interesante. Ver como respondía. "Dime, Señorita Swan, ¿han intimado tú y tu novio?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "¡No! ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?"

¡Qué pregunta! "La clase de chica que le gusta chuparla y que le den nalgadas. No es demasiado sorprendente si también te gustara coger."

Bella arqueó una ceja. "Tal vez sí. ¿Por qué no me coges y lo averiguamos?"

Dios, la amaba. Incluso la amaría si no fuera tan complaciente sexualmente y pervertida como lo era, pero eso sólo sumaba puntos a su perfección. "¿Por qué no?" La única pregunta ahora era ¿cómo? ¿Quería que me montara en la silla? Sí, quería. Pero también quería que se inclinara contra el escritorio mientras la cogía por detrás. Y luego ella podría estar en el escritorio mirándome mientras la cogía. Había tantas posibilidades. Tenía que ser la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza desde que entré en la habitación.

"Agáchate contra el escritorio, Señorita Swan."

Bella se puso de pie, asegurándose de frotarse contra mi verga mientras lo hacía, era una pequeña provocadora. Ella no volvió al lugar donde le había dado las nalgadas, eligiendo agacharse frente a mí, donde estaba sentado. Su culo rosado estaba frente a mí y me acerqué para morderlo. Ela gritó. "¡Señor Cullen!"

Reí mientras me ponía de pie y me quitaba los zapatos; lo siguieron mis pantalones y mis boxers. Levanté su falda de nuevo. Podía desnudarla pero había algo más caliente en dejarla semi vestida, como si pudieran atraparnos el cualquier momento por un estudiante, un profesor o aun mejor, el director.

Llevé mi mano entre sus piernas y toqué su coño. "Estás tan mojada, Isabella."

Ella hizo un sonido, y se frotó contra mi mano. "Sólo para ti, Señor Cullen."

"¿De verdad, Señorita Swan? No creo que a tu novio le guste mucho." Sí, estaba enojado con el imbécil inexistente.

"Terminaré con él." Prometió mientras yo tocaba su clítoris. "Por favor."

"Terminarás con él. Eres mi chica ahora, para hacer lo que quiera."

"¡Sí, por favor!" Mi dulce Bella se estaba poniendo demandante. Gracias a Dios por eso.

"Buena chica, Isabella. Creo que tendrás una A en esta clase." Entré en ella y dio un grito ahogado cuando la llené. Gemí mientras me abrumaba lo estrecha que era.

"No eres virgen, Señorita Swan. Parece que eres exactamente la clase de chica que creí que eras." Le dije mientras comencé a cogerla lentamente.

"No quieres una virgen, Señor Cullen." Me dijo mientras empujaba su culo contra mí, tomándome con más profundidad.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, Isabella?"

"Porque…" Gimió mientras le di una estocada. "Porque quieres una chica que sepa lo que hace." Le di una nalgada y gimió de nuevo. "Quieres una chica que pueda chupártela y cogerte tal como a ti te gusta." Oh, sí, definitivamente lo hacía. Tomé sus caderas mientras me enterraba en ella con más fuerza. "Me deseas, Señor Cullen. Sólo a mí." Me encantaba escuchar eso.

"Sólo a ti, Señorita Swan." Gruñí mientras levantaba sus caderas y me metía más en ella. "Estás tan putamente sexy vestida con ese uniforme. Quise cogerte desde el instante que entraste a la habitación."

"Quería que me cogieras." Me dijo sin aliento mientras la cogía duro y fuerte. "Llegué tarde por gusto para que me hicieras quedarme después de clase."

Joder. "Te quedarás después de clase todos los días a partir de ahora, bebé. Lo llamaremos crédito extra."

Ella rio. "Me encanta el crédito extra."

"A mi también." Froté su clítoris mientras la cogía. No duraría mucho. Había sido casi imposible no acabar de tan sólo mirarla.

Bella gritó y comenzó a acabar a mi alrededor. "Joder, sí, Señor Cullen." Gritó mientras acababa. Tan putamente sexy. Enterré mis dedos en su cintura mientras la penetraba con más fuerza y la llenaba. Le di más estocadas disfrutando la sensación mientras le daba todo lo que tenía.

Me alejé de ella, completamente exhausto mientras colapsaba en la silla. Toqué sus muslos. Ella vino gustosa y se sentó en mi falda, sonriéndome y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. "Buenos días."

¿Buenos días? Reí antes de besarla fuertemente. "Es más que buenos días, bebé." Le dije cuando ambos recuperamos el aliento. "Es más como la mejor mañana de todas."

Ella rio y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Así que no te molestó que te despertara temprano."

Le di un suave tirón a la coleta que no estaba presionada contra mí. "Puedes despertarme temprano toda la semana si quieres."

Bella rio. "Bien, no creí que te importara."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Nunca. Aunque odié que no estuvieras conmigo en la cama. Por unos pocos segundos creí que todo esto era un sueño." Se sentó y me miró en sorpresa. "Eso me aterraba."

"Oh, Edward." Me besó suavemente. "Sé que a veces es difícil de creerlo, pero es definitivamente real."

"Gracias a Dios por eso." Ahora no era tiempo de melancolía. "Esto es mucho mejor que cualquier sueño o fantasía." La miré, seguía casi vestida, excepto por el blazer y sus bragas. "¿Sabes lo duro que fue aguantar para cogerte? Eres demasiado tentadora."

Bella sonrió. "Planeé esto desde que mencionaste la fantasía de la colegiala traviesa."

"Déjame decirte que me eclipsaste. Eres una actriz increíble. ¿Estás segura que quieres ser profesora?"

Ella rio y acarició mi mejilla. "Quiero ser tu profesora, de seguro."

Sonreí. "Creí que eso era lo que me esperaba hasta que leí la nota aquí."

Ella me miró. "¿Estás decepcionado?"

¿Estaba hablando en serio? "Ni un poco."

"Bien." Me besó y apreté mi abrazo. "Además, todavía nos quedan cuatro días de clases. Nunca sabes lo que puede suceder."

¡Diablos, sí! "Me encantaría estar en tu clase, Señorita Swan."

"Es Señora Swan y estoy segura que te gustaría. Tendremos que ver si dará clases o no."

Hice un puchero y ella rio. "Me estás provocando de nuevo, bebé."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que lo lograré, como lo prometí, Señor Cullen."

"Siempre lo haces." La besé de nuevo. "Te amo, Bella."

"Yo también te amo." Contestó. Se sentó a horcajadas, haciendo que su falda suba por sus muslos. "Y ahora me gustaría comenzar con el crédito extra."

Joder. "Si eso quieres…" Me estaba volviendo un adicto a esta mujer de todas las maneras posibles. Ella estaba a una altura de la cual no quería bajar. Bella era mía, para siempre.

* * *

><p>Para las que no se han unido al grupo y quieren hacerlo, aquí les dejo el link: facebook groups  rmistwff /

Sólo tienen que unir los espacios y listo :)

Muuuuuchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews!

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :)

Besos,

Romi


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 34**

"¿Montarás un caballo en esta película?" Me preguntó Bella.

La miré por encima de mi guion y le sonreí. "¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta cuando monto?" Le pregunté sugestivamente. Ella era demasiado linda. Había estado leyendo este guion durante treinta minutos, queriendo sentir los personajes antes de leérselo en voz alta. Ella estaba muy impaciente. Era increíblemente gracioso. Intentaba leer su libro pero cada pocos minutos sentía su mirada en mí. Ella desviaba su mirada cada vez que yo levantaba mi vista.

Estábamos acurrucados uno al lado del otro en el sofá. La nieve finalmente había comenzado a caer y era lindo mirarlo desde adentro, frente al fuego mientras leíamos. O Mientras yo leía y Bella me acosaba. En verdad necesitaba comenzar a averiguar lugares para comprar aquí. O en Seattle. Sí, Seattle también podría ser bueno.

"Puede que sea sexy." Ella murmuró. Su labio inferior hizo un puchero y no iba a resistir esa invitación. Casi me había matado ayer con ese uniforme de colegiala traviesa y ambos decidimos que necesitábamos tiempo de recuperación, así que anoche comimos pizza congelada y miramos TV. Me decepcionó un poco no despertarme por el sonido de la alarma, pero aun teníamos varios días de clase. Parecía que Bella estaba planeando su tiempo. Aunque tampoco me quejaba de despertarme con ella en mis brazos.

"¿Un poco sexy? ¿Desde cuándo soy un poco sexy?" Demandé.

Ella rio. "Bueno, estás vestido cuando montas un caballo, por eso disminuye lo sexy."

Le sonreí. "No voy a interpretar a Lady Godiva, así que creo que montar un caballo desnudo no está en mis opciones." Ella rio aun más fuerte. Me encantaba hacerla reír. Me encantaba estar con ella. No estaba seguro si iba a sobrevivir las próximas semanas sin verla, aunque hablaría con ella todos los días por teléfono y a través de la computadora.

"Tal vez habrá una película donde el protagonista tendrá que montar desnudo para distraer a la multitud." Ella sugirió.

Toqué su costado. "Estoy seguro que esa será una película maravillosa. También estoy seguro que yo no estaré en esa película."

"¿Por qué no?" Ella preguntó arqueando una ceja y hablando en ese tonto que demostraba que estaba en problemas. Oh, hombre. "¿Está bien que una mujer monte desnuda pero un hombre no? Eso es típico de los dobles estándares de Hollywood."

Me reí. No pude evitarlo. "Primero que nada, el hombre tiene una cosita, o en mi caso una cosa grande, entre sus piernas, que no se sentirá bien presionado contra un caballo mientras camina, y mucho menos cuando trota." Bella rio. "Segundo, tengo esta novia que supongo que no querría que todo el mundo me viera desnudo, juzgando por su aversión a las escenas de sexo en mis guiones."

Bella dejó de reírse y sus ojos marrones brillaron. "Mierda. Tienes razón. Olvida lo que dije."

Reí ante la mirada de horror que me dio. "Ahora no es tan gracioso, ¿verdad? ¿Tu clase de literatura femenina entró en acción por un segundo? Soy igualitario por la desnudez, especialmente cuando se trata de nosotros."

Bella rodó sus ojos. "Odio esa clase. Es que te imaginé desnudo montando a caballo y me desvié."

Era tan putamente linda. "Te diré esto; tendremos una escena de monta sin remera, lo cual lo haré, para nosotros dos. Pero los jeans se quedan."

Bella sonrió. "Mientras estás montando el caballo, tal vez. Pero no cuando te monte a ti."

Dios. Definitivamente estaba duro de nuevo. "Okey, definitivamente me los quitaré después." Sacudí mi cabeza y mi rostro se entristeció. "No hay mucha desnudez en esta película, según lo que puedo ver."

Ella me tocó con su pie. "No tienes por qué lamentarte."

Reí y tomé su pie, haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella chillaba e intentaba alejarse de mí. "No estoy decepcionado para cuando filme la película, pero practicarla contigo hubiera sido divertido."

Ella hizo un puchero. "Para que podamos practicar, tienes que dejarme leerlo."

"O mejor, yo te lo leo a ti." Le respondí, sonriéndole.

Bella bufó. "Discúlpame por estar intrigada por tu película. Volveré a leer." Colocó el libro frente a su rostro, bloqueándome su vista. Eso no podía suceder. Pasé las páginas hacia la primera discusión de mi personaje con su padre.

"¿Irritado? Debería estar más que irritado, padre." Leí con mi acento fácilmente. Siempre había tenido un buen oído para los acentos. El libro de Bella bajó y la pude ver mirándome. Pretendí que no la veía. "No tengo deseo de cortejar a ninguna de las mujeres de Pierce." Reí. "Aye, Fiona es muy apuesta. Compite con su hermano y me atrevo a decir que su bigote es más grueso."

Los hombros de Bella se movían y pude notar que estaba tapando su risa con el libro. Reí y le quité el libro. "No estás engañando a nadie, bebé."

Ella sonrió brillantemente, sin preocuparse de haber sido atrapada. "¿Tu personaje implicó que Fiona era masculina?"

Sonreí. "Parece que está en malos términos con su padre. Hay mucha presión para que se case antes de que asuma al trono."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Trono? ¿Eres un príncipe?" Su voz se volvió un poco ronca ante la idea.

"Mmm hmmm. Y mi padre, el rey, y yo tenemos diferentes ideas sobre la clase de mujer con la que debería casarme. Encuentro a las mujeres de la clase alta insufribles." Le dije con acento. Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron. "Prefiero a una mujer con más espíritu, como mi caballo favorito, Glory."

Arqueó una ceja. "¿Y romperías el espíritu como rompes un caballo?"

La miré. "Nunca rompería su espíritu salvaje. Lo domaría, la calmaría para complacer a mis padres públicamente, pero liberaría su temperamento en la privacidad de nuestros aposentos."

Bella hizo un sonido y al minuto siguiente me había arrinconado en el sofá, besándome. Maldición. Hablaría con acento todo el tiempo si ella tenía ese tipo de reacción. ¿Le gustarían los australianos? ¿Los italianos? Diablos, podría hablar italiano o francés si ella me respondía de esa manera.

"Cuéntame más." Demandó, sentándose a horcajadas.

¿De verdad? ¿Quería que continuara? "Soy rebelde." Ella gimió y sus dedos tocaron mis abdominales. "Me rehúso a ceder ante la presión familiar. Me casaré con la chica indicada cuando la encuentre."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Bella. Sus dedos fueron al cuello de mi remera.

"Ella es una plebeya. Algo completamente inapropiado. Puede montar a caballo y disparar un arma tan bien como mis hombres. Es muy escandalosa y se rumorea que muy salvaje."

Bella gimió y me quitó el sweater. Dios. ¿Qué estaba pasando? "¿Bebé?"

"Sigue. ¿Cómo luce?" Su sweater le siguió al mío y estaba dispuesto a decirle todo si se seguía quitando la ropa.

La imagen de Kate Winslet me vino a la mente ya que ella era quien la interpretaría. Pero la respuesta que le di no era ella. "Su piel es de porcelana que ruega ser tocada por un hombre." Toqué la mejilla de Bella y ella mordió su labio. Pasé mi pulgar por su boca. "Labios rosados perfectos que llaman a los míos. Ansío sentirlos en mí." Bella comenzó a moverse contra mí. Joder, estaba duro como una roca. "Ojos marrones del mismo color de mi café favorito." Sus ojos estaban calientes de deseo. Me costaba concentrarme. "Cabello castaño que al sol tiene reflejos de fuego." Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y sus pechos comenzaron a moverse. "Un trasero que hace que olvide comportarme como un caballero." Bella gimió.

"Ardo por ella, desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ella, es todo lo que puedo ver. Cada insípida debutante que mis padres ponen ante mí me envían corriendo hacia ella."

"¿Ella también te desea?" Bella demandó. Pasó sus manos por su espalda para desabrochar su sostén. Dios. Mis dedos se enterraron en su cintura. No estaba seguro si estaba permitido a tocarla. Esperaba que fuera pronto.

"Sí, pero no confía en mí. Cree que quiero algo diferente antes de que me case con alguien de mi clase."

"De tu clase." Ella murmuró. "Sí, ellos querrían que estuvieras con alguien de tu clase. Alguna dama o algo así."

"No quiero una dama, te quiero a ti." Le dije.

Ella sonrió. "¿Yo, huh? ¿Era a mí a quien estabas describiendo?"

Le sonreí y quité el acento. "Sabes que sí. No hay nadie más para mí."

"Claro que no. Ahora demuéstramelo."

Mis manos tocaron sus senos. "Felizmente, mi amor."

Ella comenzó a desabrochar mis jeans. "Mantén el acento."

Arqueé una ceja. "Tal vez debería de preocuparme cuando te lleve a Alemania este verano."

Ella rio y me besó. "Eres tú combinado con el acento británico lo que me enloquece."

"Bueno, en ese caso…" Comencé a hacerle cosas sin sentido con mi acento. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, pero la boca de Bella se movía por mi cuello y mi pecho así que no me importaba mucho.

"No te detengas." Ella murmuró mientras besaba mi estómago y quitaba mis jeans. No era un problema. Comencé a hablarle sobre como renunciaría a mi trono por ella. "Eso es tan romántico." Me dijo mientras tiraba de mis pantalones.

"Bebé, no puedo pensar en nada romántico cuando tu boca está… ¡Mierda!" Todo lo que estaba diciendo dejó de tener sentido cuando su boca estuvo en mí. "Bella. Jesús."

Se separó de mí y frunció el ceño. "El acento, por favor."

Maldición, ¿Cómo si pudiera concentrarme? "Isabella, no me provoques." Logré decir. Ella sonrió antes de volver a tomarme. Mis ojos se cerraron y dije "Gracias" lo cual la hizo reír. Ella me soltó y se puso de pie, quitándose sus pantalones de yoga. Interesante, no estaba usando ropa interior. Si hubiera sabido esto, probablemente no hubiera durado media hora con mi guion.

Bella se sentó en mí y se alineó con mi verga. "Creo que necesitas lecciones de monta antes de la película."

Joder, sí. "Absolutamente. Quiero estar técnicamente perfecto."

Ella comenzó a sentarse en mí, tomándome lentamente. Dios, iba a acabar en tiempo récord. Me encantaba cuando ella me montaba.

"Empiezas lentamente." Me dijo tranquilamente, moviendo un poco sus caderas. "Deja que el caballo se acostumbre a tu cuerpo."

"Estoy increíblemente acostumbrado a tu cuerpo." Le dije con mi acento. Nunca me cansaría de su hermoso y sexy cuerpo. No importaba cuántas veces me tomara así. Dios, esperaba que lo hiciera siempre.

"Mmm, bueno, una vez que tu monta se ajusta, puedes trotar." Y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza. Sostuve su cintura y comencé a darle estocadas. "¿Te gusta trotar, Edward?"

"Me encanta trotar, Bella. Me gusta un viaje lindo y suave."

Ella rio y vi que sus pechos comenzaron a moverse mientras ella acomodaba sus caderas y me tomaba más rápido. "Aunque hay algo que decir para soltar e ir galopando fuertemente."

Ahora estaba saltando de arriba hacia abajo en mi verga. Cogiéndome fuertemente mientras yo la tomaba de las caderas y la guiaba hacia mí. "Sí, sí, me gusta mucho." Logré decir. Toqué su clítoris mientras ella me cogía más rápido. No iba a durar mucho. Golpeé el lugar perfecto mientras ella me montaba de esa manera.

Bella gimió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Era hermosísima. Me encantaba mirarla pero odiaba no poder besar su cuello. Froté su clítoris más rápido y ella comenzó a cerrarse a mi alrededor, acabando y gritando "¡Príncipe Edward!" Sólo ella podía hacerme reír y acabar al mismo tiempo. Colapsó contra mí mientras ambos regresábamos a la tierra. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y la besé fuertemente.

"Nunca dejas de fascinarme." Le dije. "¿Quién diría que mi guion te excitaría tanto? Ni siquiera leí las partes sexy."

Ella rio. Me encantaba tenerla tan cerca. "¿Por qué crees que tengo un diploma en inglés? Amo las palabras, ¿qué puedo decir?"

"Amo tus palabras." Le dije, sosteniéndola cerca y pasando mis manos por su espalda. "Me alegra tanto que ellas me hayan traído a ti."

Bella descansó su cabeza en sus manos, en mi pecho. "¿Quién diría que llamarme tonta desencadenaría todo esto? Honestamente nunca soñé que estaríamos así." Ella rio. "Okey, bueno, tal vez me lo he imaginado, pero era puramente fantasía para el juguete."

Me mataba. "Me encanta que pienses en mí mientras te tocas, incluso antes de conocerme."

Ella rio. "¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? Millones de mujeres deben de haber hecho lo mismo."

Sentí mis mejillas acaloradas. Dios. No me gustaba pensar en eso. "Es caliente que _tú_ lo hagas." Le dije. "Puede ser incómodo cuando escucho que otras lo hacen."

Bella sonrió. "Sí, creo que puedo entender eso."

Sonreí. "Por supuesto que puedes. Eres una mujer hermosa y ambos sabemos que tienes unos cuantos admiradores."

Su rostro hizo una mueca de irritación. "No me lo recuerdes."

Lo había recordado. Esperaba que ese tipo Mike se alejara de ella. "Debo volver a leer mi guion. Me distraes."

"En la mejor manera posible." Me dijo, besando mi mentón.

"Absolutamente. Si quieres distraerme de la misma manera en una hora, siéntete libre de hacerlo."

Bella rio mientras se sentó. "Iré a hacer la cena, así que estarás libre de distracciones."

"¿Cocinarás? ¿Qué cenaremos?"

Ella sonrió. "Cacerola de pollo y brócoli suena bien para un día frío. No te preocupes, estará llena de queso."

Eso servía para mí. "Suena bien, bebé. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?"

"No. Conoce bien a tu personaje para que puedas presentármelo luego."

Dios, la adoraba. "Absolutamente."

"Muy bien." Su acento británico era atroz pero era tan malditamente linda y sonreía orgullosamente mientras se ponía sus pantalones, su sweater sin su sostén, que no tuve el corazón para decírselo.

"Eso fue… um…" Me callé, inseguro sobre que decir.

"Terrible." Terminó por mí. "Pero me amas demasiado para decírmelo. Está bien, no necesito el acento. Te haré usar el tuyo cada vez que lo desee."

Sonreí mientras me colocaba mis jeans. "¿Qué deseas más? ¿A mí o al acento?"

Ella se acercó a mí. "Tú. Siempre tú." Me dio un beso que hizo que quisiera quitarme los jeans de nuevo. "No te pongas el sweater. Creo que deberíamos meternos en el jacuzzi, nevará pronto."

Diablos, sí. "Suena bien, amor." La besé de nuevo.

Xoxoxoxo

"La cena estuvo deliciosa, bebé." Le dije de nuevo. En serio. Había comido dos platos y hubiera comido un tercero si no estuviera ansioso por esta noche.

Ella sonrió. "Me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo bueno de esto es que puedes hacer mucho y luego puedes recalentarlo. Nos durará unos cuantos días." Miró a la cacerola y luego a mí. "Bueno, a menos que quieras comerte dos platos cada vez."

Me puse de pie y coloqué los platos en el fregadero. "Te diré que me estaba conteniendo. Quería más pero prefiero meterme contigo en el jacuzzi antes que comer más de tu increíble cena. Deberías tomar eso como un cumplido."

Bella rio y envolvió sus brazos por detrás de mí mientras él enjuagaba los platos. "¿Debería tomar como un cumplido que prefieras mi cuerpo antes que mi comida? ¿El sexo antes que el alimento?"

Reí y me di vuelta para mirarla. "Según mi punto de vista, el sexo es alimento. Y te prefiero a ti, bebé. Tu cuerpo, tu comida, tu mente, tu dulce risa…" Me callé mientras ella me besaba. "Eso también." Logré decir cuando nos separamos. Cada vez que la besaba, se sentía bien. Era algo que nunca antes había vivido.

"Mmm, y más de eso está por venir. Iré a ponerme el bikini, ¿Por qué no enciendes el jacuzzi?"

¿Cómo si no me hubiera ocupado de eso antes? "Ya está burbujeando, bebé. ¿Te veo en cinco minutos?"

"Seguro." Se fue antes de que pudiera besarla de nuevo. Está bien. La seguí hacia la habitación pero cuando llegué la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Tal vez ella tenía otra sorpresa para mí. Me coloqué mis shorts negros y salí hacia el patio Me alegraba que usáramos esta habitación como la principal. Tenía una vista increíble hacia el río y la montaña. El jacuzzi estaba cubierto por un techo así que no tenía que preocuparme por limpiar la nieve. Por supuesto, tuve que caminar sobre el frío piso para llegar hasta él y estaba congelado, así que corrí y me apresuré a meterme en el agua caliente, suspirando mientras me hundía en el jacuzzi. Seguía nevado pero ahora estaba cálido, sólo necesitaba a mi chica para completar la imagen.

Me relajé contra uno de los chorros, gimiendo mientras me pegaba en la espalda. Y me recordó la promesa que le había hecho antes de venir aquí. Le debía a Bella un masaje y ella luego me tenía que retribuir el favor. Tenía que recordárselo. Aunque me preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podríamos tener las manos encima del otro sin pasar a lo sexual. No por mucho, por lo menos de mi parte.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y la llamé. "Hey, bebé, acabo de recordar que…" Me callé mientras ella aparecía en mi vista. Joder. Cada vez que pensaba que ella no podía ser más sexy, me sorprendía de nuevo. Ella tenía puesto un bikini pequeño rojo, que apenas cubría sus partes. Chilló un poquito cuando sintió el aire frío y viví la experiencia Baywatch mientras ella corría hacia mí. Aunque ella era mejor que cualquier mujer Baywatch. Estaba menos vestida, era más mujer y era mía.

"Mierda, hace frío." Bella dio un grito ahogado mientras llegaba al jacuzzi. La ayudé a entrar. Ella estaba temblando del aire frío. Suspiró de alivio mientras entraba en el agua y se sentaba a mi lado. "Oh, esto está mucho mejor."

"Sí." Asentí, envolviendo mis brazos en ella, y acercándola a mí para que se recostara contra mi pecho. "Ahora está perfecto."

Bella recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro y se relajó. "Es tan hermoso aquí."

"Estaba pensando eso." Asentí. "Aunque ahora es mucho más ya que te tengo conmigo."

Ella rio. "Eres un melancólico."

"Sólo contigo."

"Como debe ser." Ella asintió. "¿Qué estabas diciendo antes de que saliera?"

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando concentrarme. Oh, cierto. "Que nos debemos masajes."

"Ohh, tienes razón. Creo que me prometiste usar tus manos sexys en mí por horas." Bella tembló cuando besé su cuello.

"No sé si pueda aguantar verte horas desnuda y no poseerte, bebé. Ya se me es difícil cuando tienes puesto ese diminuto bikini."

Bella rio. "Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo luego de que te canses así no podrás levantarte."

Mordí su oreja y ella gimió. "Eso nunca sucederá, bebé. No bromees sobre eso."

Ella acarició mi rodilla por debajo del agua y me moví para hacerla sentir como eso no era un problema. "No estaba preocupada." Ella ronroneó.

"Bien." Un sonido al oeste llamó mi atención. Era probablemente un animal o algo pero… "¿Cómo crees que están pasando?" Le pregunté a Bella. Había intentado llamar a Emmett anteriormente pero no había tenido respuesta.

Bella rio. "Creo que están bien. Sobrevivieron a la parte más difícil. Te dije que Emmett dijo que no nos veríamos hasta el domingo." Su voz sonaba un poco triste cuando ella mencionó el domingo. No podía culparla. Odiaba pensar en dejar este lugar, y más específicamente, dejarla el lunes por la mañana.

"No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que estemos juntos durante todo el verano." Le recordé.

Bella se giró para mirarme. La senté en mi regazo. "Lo espero con ansias."

"¿El verano o la graduación?" Le pregunté sonriendo.

"Ambas." Respondió con una sonrisa. "No puedo creer que me graduaré y que estarás allí para verme."

"No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo."

Ella sonrió y me besó. "Me entusiasma que vayas. Se sentirá como una verdadera familia contigo allí, junto con mi papá y Sue y los padres de Alice. Hace un tiempo atrás creía que sólo sería mi papá y los Brandon, pero ahora tendremos la casa llena de gente."

Quité un cabello que tenía en su cuello. Era tiempo de preguntarle. Había evitado traerlo a la conversación porque no quería que se enojara, pero honestamente no podía entender como no iba a invitar a su madre a la graduación. Sabía que mi madre haría lo que fuera por estar en un evento tan grande como ese. "Bella, no te enojes, pero tengo que preguntarte algo." Sus ojos marrones me miraron con cuidado. Lo odiaba. "¿Estás segura que no quieres invitar a tu madre? Quiero decir, entiendo que será incómodo porque tu papá irá con su novia, ¿pero no crees que ella quiere ir?"

Sus ojos se humedecieron y me sentí un imbécil por haberla presionado. "Lo siento, bebé. Olvida que…"

"No, está bien." Ella interrumpió. "No lo sé. Quiero decir, ¿está mal que no la quiera allí? Nunca ha estado allí por nada, Edward. No he pasado una navidad con ella desde los tres años. Ni un cumpleaños. La visité por un par de veranos cuando era pequeña y tú creerías que ella haría algo especial conmigo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, si no ves a tu hija por un par de años, planeas cosas para hacer con ella. Una visita al zoológico, ir de compras o cualquier cosa. ¿Sabes que hice cuando fui a visitarla?"

No sabía si quería saberlo pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Leí, Edward. Leí libros y miré televisión y me cuidé a mí misma mientras ella trabajaba de día y salía por las noches. Los fines de semana los pasaba con su tipo de turno. Luego de un par de viajes como ese, le rogué a mi papá que no me enviara más. Él no me mandó y ella nunca se quejó."

Dios, era algo que no podía entender. Mi corazón dolía por ella. "Bebé, no está mal que no la quieras allí. Supongo que esperaba que ella quisiera ir."

Bella movió su hombro y miró el agua. "Ella sabe cuántos años tengo. Ella sabe que debería graduarme. No es como si me lo hubiera preguntado, o llamado por ello. La llamé para su cumpleaños y me atendió su contestador. Algo sobre que estaba de fiesta en Las Vegas." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Creerías que tiene veintidós años."

"Rose y tú no han salido favorecidas en la lotería de padres." Le dije, abrazándola. "Lo siento, Bella."

Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello. "Está bien. Por lo menos tengo a Charlie." Ella rio. "Ciertamente no fue una figura materna, pero se aseguró que nunca me faltara una. Le pidió a la Señora Brandon que me llevara a comprar mi primer sostén." Bella rio y eso me hizo sonreí. Odiaba haberla hecho enojar por haberle hablado de su mala madre. "Me dijo que él le pidió que me ayudara con mis necesidades femeninas." Estaba riendo y me uní a ella. "Y digamos que cuando mi otra necesidad femenina llegó, me puso en el auto de policía y encendió las luces como si fuera una emergencia. Supongo que para Charlie lo era."

Me moría imaginándome esa imagen. "¿Te llevó al hospital?" Le pregunté. Joder. Era demasiado gracioso.

"No. Me llevó a la casa de Alice y prácticamente me tiró dinero encima para que comprara lo que necesitara antes de irse. Allí fue cuando oficialmente me encargué de las compras en la casa."

Estaba riéndome como un loco y también mi Bella. Gracias a Dios estaba feliz de nuevo. "No puedo esperar a conocer a tu padre."

Bella rio y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Debes saber que ha estado investigando los tabloides." Gruñí y ella rio. "Cuando lo llamé para decirle que había llegado me dijo que tú tal vez estabas saliendo con Jane a la vez."

Oh, hombre. "Justo lo que necesitaba. Un padre protector que puede dispararme legalmente y le gusta leer las revistas de chimentos."

Bella rio. "Ahí está la cosa. Las únicas revistas que mi padre lee son _Sports Illustrated_ y otras revistas de pesca. Pero ahora que sabe sobre ti, está leyendo _Us_ y _People _y esas mierdas. Tal vez le pide a Sue que las compre, porque en verdad no puedo ver al Jefe comprando una _Enquirer_ para evitar que Forks chismee sobre ello." La miré y ella rio. "Es una ciudad muy chica. Todo el mundo sabe todo y que Charlie compre revistas de chimentos daría que hablar."

Bueno, estar bajo el microscopio era algo con lo que me podía identificar. Aunque la situación del padre de Bella era muy diferente a la mía. "¿Le dijiste que era todo mentira, verdad? No quiero que me odie antes de conocerme."

Bella me besó. Siempre me hacía sentir mejor incluso aunque tuviera miedo de las armas y los padres. "Por supuesto que se lo dije, Edward. Él es cuidadoso. Con el tiempo te amará, porque yo lo hago, pero no te puedo prometer que será todo sonrisas y abrazos en cuanto lo conozcas."

Podía manejarlo. "Me alegra que mamá también estará allí."

Bella rio. "¿Crees que te protegerá?"

Sonreí porque, contrario a Bella, nunca tuve que preocuparme por el amor de mi madre. "Bueno, podría, si quisiera, pero creo que se asegurará de que tu padre me ame, a ella y a todo el que se llame Cullen antes de que termine el día. Es lo que ella hace. A menos que no le guste la persona."

"¿Y luego?" Preguntó Bella, sonando nerviosa.

Chica tonta. "Ella te amará, te lo dije. Está más que entusiasmada por conocerte. Pero si debes saberlo, si no le gusta una persona, bueno, puede hacer su vida un infierno." Sonreí mientras recordaba la conversación reciente que habíamos tenido sobre Irina y James. "Ella quiere meter a James en una película donde le pasan todo tipo de cosas malas a su personaje, incluyendo estar cubierto de mierda. Y te lo garantizo; si usa sus contactos, se asegurará de que usen mierda de verdad."

Bella rio. "¿No puede poner a Irina también en esa película?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Aunque le encantaría. O le encantaría prohibirla del negocio. Le dije que no, pero que me escuche o no, eso está en duda."

Mi chica me miró. "¿Por qué no puede hacerlo?"

Reí. Su odio hacia Irina me mataba. "Porque no vale la pena. No me importa lo que Irina haga o deje de hacer. ¿Estaré de nuevo en otra película con ella? No, pero tampoco voy a verla corriendo de Hollywood. Eso le daría mucha importancia."

"Es cierto. Bueno, me alegra que tu madre esté de tu lado. Nunca lo subestimes, Edward."

Ella sonaba triste de nuevo así que la acercaba a mí para que pudiera sentarse a horcajadas. "No lo hago. Y espero que dejes que ella te apoye también, porque te prometo que querrá hacerlo. No puedo devolverte el tiempo que perdiste con tu madre, Bella, pero te digo que de aquí en más va a ser diferente. Mi madre querrá ser parte de tu vida y espero que la dejes." Sus ojos se humedecieron. "Será una suegra genial, eso lo sé."

Bella dejó caer sus lágrimas y las sequé. "Por favor, no llores, bebé."

Ella respiró. "Es que no sabes lo que significa cuando ofreces tu familia de esa manera. Cuando Emmett lo hizo con Rose. No es problema para ti, porque siempre la has tenido y tu familia es tan cercana y abierta entre ustedes y esas cosas. Es algo que siempre quise y ahora me dices que es mío."

"Lo es. Lo somos. Tú eres mi única y eso te hace mi familia. Te prometo que serás tratada de esa manera desde el primer minuto."

Bella sonrió y limpié su última lágrima. "Eres mucho más de lo que soñé que serías." ¿Qué quería decir con eso? "Sabes, cuando al principio te busqué, esperaba que nos lleváramos bien y que fueras simpático. Parecía que lo eras en las entrevistas pero nunca conoces de verdad la figura pública y privada. Después de todo, tu ex sale como la pequeña Suzie Starshine cuando quiere." Reí. Era cierto. Irina era excelente al pretender ser alguien diferente delante de cámaras. "Así que esperaba que fueras un tipo bien, pero nunca imaginé que fueras tan cálido, tan maravilloso y tan abierto y amoroso conmigo."

La acerqué más a mí. "No puedo ser nada sin ti, Bella. Tú eres mi todo. Y significó tanto para mí cuando tú viste lo que había por debajo de la celebridad y te gusté por quien yo era."

Bella sonrió y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. "Tú también eres mi todo. Prefiero el hombre antes que la imagen."

La besé más fuerte, porque era hermosa, maravillosa y mía. Bella gimió y se frotó contra mí. "Te amo." Le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuerpo.

"Yo también te amo, demasiado." Desaté su bikini. Bella se sentó y me ayudó a quitarlo. Ella sonrió y se alejó, dejando que sus senos aparezcan por afuera del agua. Sus pezones estaban increíblemente duros por el aire frío y tenía que tenerlos. La acerqué a mí de nuevo, con sus rodillas en mis piernas para poder chupar su pezón. Era tan increíble. Sabía a cloro y Bella, mientras lamía con mi lengua. Mis dedos imitaron el movimiento en el otro pezón. "Edward." Dio un grito ahogado.

Con mi mano libre tiré de su parte de abajo del bikini. Bella levantó sus piernas y me ayudó a quitarlos, luego se acercó y me quitó los shorts. "Te deseo, ahora." Me dijo.

Vivía para servirla. Me puse de pie mientras ella envolvía sus piernas en mí. Mi verga frotando su coño. Me posicioné en ella y la miré a los ojos mientras la penetraba. Se sentía increíble, el agua caliente, su coño caliente y estrecho a mi alrededor, lo chorros de agua pegándonos mientras dábamos estocadas. La presioné contra la pared, dándole soporte para poder hacerlo con más profundidad.

Bella gimió y se acercó más a mí, arqueando sus caderas contra las mías. Uno de los chorros de agua nos estaba pegando donde estábamos unidos y casi acabo. Toqué el clítoris de Bella mientras la tomaba.

"Sí." Ella chilló mientras le daba otra estocada. Mis ojos rodaron mientras el chorro de agua pegaba en mis bolas. Dios.

"Voy a acabar pronto, bebé." Le advertí.

Ella asintió. "Yo también. Más fuerte, Edward. Cógeme más fuerte."

Dios, ¿quién no amaba escuchar eso? Le di una estocada más fuerte y toqué su clítoris con mis dedos. Ella gritó y se apretó contra mí. Finalmente. Le di otra estocada y el chorro de agua nos dio una vez más y lo perdí, acabando dentro de ella mientras la sostenía. "Dios, bebé." Logré decir.

"Mmm." Ella murmuró. Reí mientras me separaba de ella y la dejaba en el asiento más cercano. "Quiero pasar así todas las noches frías."

Me reí y la sostuve contra mí. "Haré que suceda." Algún día lo haría.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el cap! :D<p>

Muuuuchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :)

Besos,

Romi


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 35**

"Eres una gallina." Me dijo Bella riendo mientras nos apurábamos a entrar luego de jugar afuera con la nieve. Bueno, habíamos estado fuera durante media hora y fui yo quien decidió que era mejor entrar.

"No soy una gallina." Protesté, quitando la nieve de mis botas para dejarlas secar en la puerta. Lo siguió mi abrigo. Ella había peleado muy bien en la tonta guerra de nieve que había comenzado yo. Lo que le faltaba en rapidez lo compensaba con su brazo letal. "No quieres que me enferme, ¿verdad?"

Bella rio mientras se quitaba sus botas y colgaba su abrigo al lado del mío. Tocó mi brazo con su guante y salté. "Ves, eres una gallina."

"No puedo evitarlo, he vivido en California durante mucho tiempo." No nevaba en California, muchas gracias.

"La gente de Chicago te quitará tu residencia." Ella dijo mientras me acercaba a ella y me besaba. Eso estaba bien. Podrían echarme de cualquier lado mientras Bella esté conmigo. Me hundí en el beso, duro, sus fríos labios con los míos, el fuego moviéndose en mí ante su toque y su sexy cuerpo presionado contra el mío. No había nada mejor que esto.

"Ahora estoy mucho más caliente." Le informé, acercándola más a mí.

"¿Sí?" Me preguntó sonriendo. Le asentí y sonreí. "Bien." Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una bola de nieve se estampó contra mi remera y Bella salió corriendo. El frío causaba impacto contra el calor que había recibido de su cuerpo y me quité mi remera, limpiándome con ella.

"¡Estás en problemas, bebé!" Grité. Escuché pero no hubo respuesta. Ella había ido hacia nuestra habitación así que decidí subir las escaleras. Antes de eso, me detuve en la cocina, y llené un bol con hielo. No iba a volver afuera para juntar más nieve y esto era igual de efectivo.

Subí las escaleras, llamando su nombre. Pude jurar que escuché una risa desde nuestra habitación así que me dirigí hacia allí. Me detuve en la puerta y fui recibido por una bola de nieve en el centro de mi pecho desnudo. Joder, eso estaba frío. Grité masculinamente y dejé caer el bol de hielo para limpiarme.

Bella se me acercó sonriendo, con una toalla en la mano. Le hice una cara mala y ella se agachó para tomar el bol. "¿Para qué era eso?" Preguntó.

Tomé un cubo de hielo y se lo metí en su sweater. Ella chilló y se movió para quitarlo. "¡Venganza!"

Ella rio mientras tiraba el cubo en el bol. "Lo mío fue mejor."

Hice una mueca hacia las puertas francesas. Estúpido e increíble balcón. "Sí, lo fue."

Bella se puso de pie y me abrazó. "Lo siento. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo compense?"

Bueno, eso ciertamente sonaba a una buena promesa. Apreté su culo y le sonreí. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Ella sonrió. "¿Qué te parece un buen baño caliente seguido por una buena cena caliente? Y si eres buen chico, más tarde podremos tomar chocolate caliente."

Le sonreí. Eso sonaba perfecto. "Soy un muy buen chico, Bella."

Eso la hizo reír. "Veremos eso." Tomó mi mano y me guio al baño. Habíamos estado aquí anoche pero había sido estrictamente PG – 13. Había habido uno o dos orgasmos pero eso fue todo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban exhaustos luego de nuestros prometidos masajes. De alguna manera me había logrado contener aunque ella estaba desnuda, gimiendo y mis manos estaban en ella. Obviamente había hecho un buen trabajo porque ella había estado completamente relajada esta mañana. Ella había trabajado en mi espalda también. Mi chica tenía unas manos maravillosas.

Bella se agachó para abrir el agua y le di una nalgada. Ella chilló y se giró a mirarme. "Cuidado, Señor Cullen. Eso no va en la columna del chico bueno, ¿sabes?"

Le di mi mejor sonrisa mientras desabrochada mis jeans. "Creí que a las chicas le gustaban los chicos malos."

Ella giró su cabeza y pensó por unos segundos. "Supongo que nos justa jugar con ellos por un rato, pero si no cambian, los tiramos y nos casamos con los chicos malos." Se quitó su sweater y la remera que tenía abajo, revelando un sostén verde oscuro. Era muy sexy.

"Bueno, tienes suerte. Te toca ambos conmigo." Me quité mis jeans y mis bóxers y los pateé.

Bella me miró hambrientamente mientras se quitaba su sostén. "¿Es cierto?"

Sonreí mientras desabrochaba sus jeans. Ella intentó quitarme las manos pero seguí desabrochando sus jeans. "Seguro, soy un actor. Puedo ser lo que tú quieras." Sus jeans se deslizaron por sus caderas y lo siguieron sus hermosas bragas verdes, revelando sus hermosas y largas piernas. Ella dio un paso atrás y tiró la ropa junto al resto.

Bella pasó sus brazos por mis hombros cuando me puse de pie. "Sólo quiero que seas tú."

"Con acento." Le recordé.

Ella rio. "Sí, con eso." La besé y nos metimos en la bañera, yo me coloqué detrás de ella. Era una bañera enorme, redonda con mucho espacio para ambos. Me relajé contra la bañera y Bella se relajó contra mi pecho, el agua y las burbujas flotaban a nuestro alrededor. Era difícil creer que sólo nos quedaban unos pocos días. Mañana ya era viernes. El tiempo volaba y antes de saberlo, tendría que irme a Berlín para mi próxima película _Steele_ y me quedaría en Europa medio año.

Había terminado el guion ayer y Marcus y Garret tenían razón. Esta película tenía en Oscar escrita en ella. Kate seguramente lo ganaría y si yo lo hacía bien, tenía tanta chance como los demás. El guion era increíble, el vestuario sin duda sería impresionante y el reparto era genial. Le había enviado un mensaje a Marcus para decirle que aceptaba y que arreglara todo. Bella había estado encantada, aunque a ninguno de nosotros le gustaban los tiempos. Ella estaría ocupada con la universidad y yo estaría ocupado filmando, así que tal vez estaríamos demasiado ocupados para extrañarnos. Oh, ¿a quien estaba engañando? La extrañaría demasiado.

"Marcus me llamó." Le dije.

Bella giró su cabeza para mirarme. "¿Qué dijo?"

"El trato está cerrado. Empezaré a filmar el dieciocho de septiembre en Londres."

"Eso es genial, Edward. En verdad estoy muy entusiasmada por esta película. ¡Todo el mundo verá el actor genial que eres!"

Ella lo decía en serio; podía verlo en sus ojos. "Querían que fuera una semana más temprano pero pedí un poco más de tiempo."

"¿Oh?" Ella mordió su labio y me miró. "¿Por qué no irías directo de una película a otra?"

Chica tonta, como si fuera a olvidarme. "¿Crees que no pasaría tu cumpleaños contigo?" Le pregunté. Bella se encogió de hombros y sacudí mi cabeza. "¿En serio? No me importa en que parte del mundo esté, pero te aseguro que pasaré tus cumpleaños contigo cada año."

Ella sonrió. "¿En verdad? No hago cosas muy grandes en mis cumpleaños."

Por razones obvias. Ella no había tenido una madre que valía la pena y dudo que su padre se hubiera interesado en una fiesta llena de niñitas gritonas. Por lo que Bella me había dicho, lo que le gustaba a Charlie Swan eran las cosas simples y sencillas.

"Bueno, yo hago cosas muy grandes en tu cumpleaños. Debería ser una fiesta nacional. O una internacional." Ella rio ante mi adición. "Definitivamente habrá Edward Cullen tendrá un feriado. Nunca más trabajaré un trece de septiembre." Dije la última parte con acento inglés para hacerla reír más. Ella lo hizo y su sonrisa encendió la habitación.

"¿En verdad viajarías hasta aquí por mi cumpleaños? Yo iría a Londres. Dios, me encantaría, pero mis clases comienzan el veintiséis de agosto."

Malditas clases. Quería decirle que las dejara y que se fuera conmigo para siempre pero sabía que no lo haría, por lo menos no ahora. Todavía no habíamos hablado sobre lo que sucedería cuando nos casemos. Ella podría trabajar si quisiera, por supuesto, pero sus estudiantes y sus padres sabrían que estaría casada conmigo y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo o que. No sabía que Bella querría hacer pero teníamos tiempo para averiguarlo. No iba a presionarla con ese asunto ahora.

Pasé mis dedos por su brazo derecho y ella tembló a pesar del agua caliente. Me encantaba como reaccionaba ante mi toque. "Por supuesto que viajaría por tu cumpleaños. Tengo dos semanas libres entre tomas y planeo pasar tanto tiempo como pueda contigo, aunque tendrás que ir a clases así que nos quedaremos en Seattle."

Ella hizo un puchero. "Eso apestará, ir a clases sabiendo que estarás esperándome."

Sonreí mientras la imaginaba a ella moviéndose en su asiento. "Me aseguraré de enviarte recordatorios sobre el hecho de que estoy en casa, desnudo, esperándote."

"¿Desnudo?" Ella chilló. "¿Quieres que repruebe en las primeras semanas?"

Bueno, eso no sería necesariamente malo, pero no. "Por supuesto que no, bebé. Trabajaremos en tu concentración. Tendrás que ser capaz de evitar ciertos estímulos; los estudiantes ruidosos, los murmullos en el pasillo, una profesora gritándole a algún idiota que no hizo sus deberes. Esta será otra forma."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Una forma muy diferente que nunca tuve que enfrentar en clase."

Sonreí. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Algún estudiante súper caliente podría excitarte."

Bella bufó. "Dudo seriamente de eso, cuando te tengo a ti esperándome."

No me preocupaba por eso, pero esperaba que mi deseo se cumpliera mañana. "Bueno, podríamos averiguar si la Señorita Swan puede aguantar una clase esta semana…" Le dije sugestivamente y dejé que mis dedos rozaran la punta de su seno que estaba visible en el agua.

Bella gimió suavemente y arqueó su cuello contra mí. Lo tomé como una invitación y la besé, pasando mi lengua sobre su pulso. "Todavía queda un día de clases, ¿sabes?" Me dijo roncamente.

"¿Sí?" Por favor, Dios, que haya clases mañana. Todavía no había decidido que clase de estudiante sería. Ella ya había sido una chica traviesa, ¿estaría mal ser un chico malo? Podría ser el siempre dispuesto a complacer, besador de culo tipo Eddie Haskell. Estaba muy dispuesto a complacer a la Señorita Swan.

Ella sonrió misteriosamente y se inclinó hacia mi beso. Mordí su suave piel. Tomé sus senos y pasé mis pulgares por sus pezones, los cuales me respondieron instantáneamente ante mi toque, endureciéndose fácilmente. "Edward." Murmuró y sentí su mano en mi pierna. Oh, sí. Subió entre nuestros cuerpos y de pronto su mano estuvo en mi verga. Ella no podía hacer mucho más que apretarla desde su posición. Pero estaba bien. Besé su mandíbula mientras pasaba mi mano por su estómago y entre sus piernas. Bella gimió mientras tocaba su clítoris.

"Sabes, no debería hacerte sentir bien luego de que tú me atacaste con la nieve." Le dije, aunque no iba a dejar de tocarla.

"Tal vez no, pero de todas maneras quieres hacerlo." Me dijo.

Ella me conocía muy bien. Pero podía divertirme con ella. "Levántate, Bella." Ella giró y me miró en sorpresa pero arqueé una ceja. Ella me soltó y se acercó al borde de la tina para ponerse de pie. Miré como el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo y lamí mis labios ante la vista de su cuerpo mojado y desnudo ante mí. "Gírate." Aunque me perdería de ver su perfecto culo. Bella se giró para mirarme y señalé el borde de la bañera. "Pon tu pierna aquí." Levantó su pierna izquierda y estaba abierta delante de mí. Me acerqué y la lamí una vez. Bella dio un grito ahogado. "Sujétate, bebé." Ella se sostuvo contra el toallero detrás de mi cabeza y yo comencé a trabajar con mi lengua sobre su clítoris mientras insertaba dos dedos en su interior. "¿Te gusta eso, hermosa?"

"Dios." Logró decir, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sostenía con su vida del toallero, podía ver que los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban mientras trabajaba sobre ella con mi lengua y dedos. "Estoy tan cerca, bebé." Ella llorisqueó mientras mordisqueaba suavemente su clítoris. Probablemente me iba a causar problemas pero tenía que hacerlo. Me alejé de ella y ella lloró de frustración. "¡No te detengas!"

"¡La venganza es una perra!" Le dije. Ella gritó en frustración y la próxima cosa que supe mi cabeza estaba dentro del agua. Salí escupiendo. Ella seguía de pie frente a mí, sus ojos marrones explotaban con temperamento. Lucía fantástica. Quité las burbujas de mi cabello e intenté darle una mirada enojada, aunque lo que quería hacer era reír. "¿No te hago acabar e intentas ahogarme? Llamaré a la policía."

Sus manos fueron a sus caderas. Era tan hermosa. Quería lamer cada centímetro de su ser. "Hazlo. Estoy seguro de que mi papá estará encantado de tener una llamada de que estoy arrestada porque mi novio no me hizo acabar."

Reí. "¿Cómo si le dijeras por qué? Creo que será peor para ti."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Será jodidamente vergonzoso para mí, pero será peor para ti. El hombre tiene armas."

Sonreí y pasé mis manos por sus muslos. "¿Entonces estás diciendo que si no te hago acabar tu papá me matará?"

Los labios de Bella se movieron, intentando contener la risa. "Sí."

No me molesté en contener la risa, pero la acerqué a mí. "En ese caso, entonces tendré que ponerme a trabajar." Bella me miró sospechosamente pero separé sus piernas y comencé a lamerla de nuevo. Ella se sostuvo de nuevo del toallero mientras chupaba su clítoris y la cogía con mis dedos.

"¡Tan bien!" Ella gritó mientras chupaba su clítoris. Pasé mi lengua de nuevo y doblé mis dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola acabar. Era tan hermosa cuando lo hacía. Su cabeza se tiró hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron y su elegante cuerpo se movió. Una de sus manos soltó el toallero y tomó mi cabello, sosteniéndome contra su coño mientras ella acababa.

"¿Mejor, bebé?" Le pregunté.

Ella sonrió mientras soltó mi cabello. "Tal vez." Se alejó de mí y se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la bañera. Eso no estaba bien. Había demasiado espacio en esta cosa. Era una mini versión del jacuzzi y fácilmente podía albergar a tres, cuatro estrechamente pero servía, si te gustaban esas cosas. A mí no.

"Ven aquí." Le rogué. Bella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque fuiste un provocador terrible." Me contestó.

"Pero lo mejoré." Hice un puchero y ella sonrió ante mi expresión. Estaba duro y deseaba estar dentro de ella. O por lo menos que sus manos estén en mí.

"¡Luego de que te amenacé con dispararte!" Ella era tan linda, mirándome con mala cara desde el otro lado de la bañera.

"Eso no fue muy lindo, bebé. Te estaba molestando por lo de la nieve."

"No es lo mismo." Cruzó sus brazos. Tomé su pie debajo del agua y la acerqué a mí. Ella chilló. "¡Maldición, Edward!" Me moví al centro de la bañera para que pudiera sentarse a horcajadas de mí. ¿Podría funcionar? Tal vez, aunque nuestros movimientos serían limitados. Por suerte esta bañera era grande.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté mientras frotaba mi verga contra ella. "¿No me deseas?" Casi lo digo cantando pero eso tal vez haría que no me deseara. Los musicales eran el único tipo de género que nunca haría. Bueno, eso y una porno, a menos que la porno esté protagonizada por Bella y fuera únicamente para nosotros.

Bella hizo un ruidito y me froté contra ella. "¿Es eso un no? Supongo que puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo." Lo dije muy tristemente y me acerqué más a ella. Me toqué un par de veces haciendo que mi mano roce contra ella. Sus ojos rodaron mientras ella se frotaba contra mi mano.

"No, no es un no."

Tuve que pensarlo. Entonces era un sí. "¿Entonces sí?"

Ella rio. "¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?"

"Sí. Un no significa un no. Siempre respetaré eso."

Bella me besó suavemente. "Lo sé, apuesto. Pero te deseo, básicamente todo el tiempo."

Sonreí mientras levanté sus caderas y la hundí en mí. Se sentía tan bien a mi alrededor. "Yo también te deseo todo el tiempo."

Ella me besó de nuevo. "Entones tómame, mientras puedas." Nuestras caderas se movieron a tiempo y nos sostuvimos contra la bañera para tener equilibrio. Era lento y un poco incómodo, pero se sentía bien y cuando Bella comenzó a hacer ruidos indicando que estaba cerca y moví mis dedos para tocar su clítoris. Ella gimió y acabó a mi alrededor. Le di una estocada profunda y acabé dentro de ella. Me encantaba. La amaba, por supuesto, pero amaba cuando estábamos juntos. Podíamos coger duro o hacer el amor suavemente o provocarnos y ser nosotros mismos. Nunca tenía que pretender ser alguien más cuando estaba con Bella. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más me enamoraba.

"Te amo."

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y me sonrió. "Yo también te amo."

Toqué su mejilla y miré sus hermosos ojos marrones. "Siempre lo haré."

Ella sonrió. "Yo también." Pero aun así era lindo escucharlo. Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro hasta que mi estómago gruñó y Bella rio. "Ahora que he saciado uno de tus apetitos, ¿qué te parece si me encargo del otro?"

Sonreí. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. "Eso suena genial." Sostuve su mano y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Tomé una toalla para ella y la sequé antes de que ella me secara a mí. Me encantaba. Quería que esto fuera así siempre. Algún día. Tendría que recordármelo.

Xoxoxox

"Voy a ver como están." Le dije a Bella cuando terminamos de limpiar la cocina. Lamentablemente la cacerola se había acabado.

Bella rio. "Tú quieres evitar que te patee el trasero." Le sonreí. Me había retado a un juego de pool y ella pensaba que era una especie de máster en el juego. Esto debería ser divertido.

"No estoy preocupado." Le dije mientras marcaba el número.

"¿Qué?" Una voz enojada me saludó del otro lado del teléfono.

"Te llamaba para ver si tú y Rose estaban vivos."

"Vivos y bastante ocupados." Dijo roncamente.

Oh, diablos. "¿Están cogiendo ahora, Emmett?"

"Hey, no te enojes conmigo. Tú eres el que llamó para interrumpir. ¿Por qué no vuelven Bella y tú a jugar Monopoly o lo que sea que estén haciendo y nos dejan a Rose y a mí hacer las cosas buenas?" Llorisqueó. "¿Sabías que Rose no tiene reflejo en su garganta?" Preguntó. Sí, la conversación estaba terminada.

"Adiós, Emmett."

"Adiós." Y cortó.

Los ojos de Bella me miraron asombrados. "¿Estaban teniendo sexo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Estaban haciendo algo que no quiero saberlo. Ya sé más de Rose de lo que me gustaría saber."

Bella rio. "Te dije que no llamaras."

"Y debí haberte escuchado. Ahora estoy traumado de por vida."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "De alguna manera apuesto que Emmett te escandalizó más de lo que haya podido decir por teléfono."

Eso era cierto. Vivíamos juntos. "Aun así no necesitaba escucharlo."

"Pobre bebé." Bella tocó mi cabeza y se dirigió a la sala. "¿Ahora estás listo para traumarte más?"

A mi chica le encantaba retarme. Me encantaba. "Estoy listo para verte agachada con una larga vara en tus manos." Le dije. Me tocó con el palo. "¿Qué? Es la belleza de jugar al pool con una mujer sexy."

Bella sonrió mientras arreglaba las bolas. Bolas, palos, hoyos, arañazos. El pool era bastante sucio, ¿verdad? Me enderecé y la vi moverse alrededor de la mesa. Estaba dispuesto a jugar otro juego diferente, uno sucio.

Arregló las bolas y sacó el triángulo y me sonrió. "¿Empiezo o quieres hacerlo?"

"Las damas primero." Le dije. Me puse detrás de ella y admiré como sus pantalones se apretaban contra su culo. ¿Estaba usando ropa interior? Parecía que no. "Lo hiciste a propósito." La acusé.

Bella me miró sobre su hombro y tuve que contenerme para no tomarla en ese mismo instante. "¿Hacer qué?" Ella sonreía y lucía orgullosa de sí misma.

"No estás usando ropa interior."

"Tal vez no tengo más." Ella sugirió.

Eso era… sí. "¿En serio?" No sabía como sentirme. Por un lado estaba como, sí, acceso fácil. Por otro lado, en verdad me habían gustado los numeritos que había usado durante la semana.

Bella rio y me ignoró, golpeando las bolas con experiencia y enviando las lisas y rayadas hacia diferentes agujeros. "Maldición." Murmuré.

Ella rio. "Seré los lisos." Metió la azul y la violeta.

"¿Alguna vez me tocará a mí?" Demandé.

Ella rio y metió la roja. "Tal vez." No metió la amarilla así que era mi turno. Comparado con ella, tenía un montón de bolas en la mesa. Quise meter la roja rayada pero no pude. Bella sonrió pero no dijo nada, sacando la bola y alineándola con la naranja, la cual la metió en el agujero de la esquina.

Ya que claramente estaba pateando mi culo, me puse detrás de ella y disfruté de la vista. Cuando ella se agachaba para golpear la bola amarilla, su remera se levantaba. Joder. Estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Yo estaba caliente y ella lo sabía. Ella perdió y era mi turno, como si pudiera concentrarme en las bolas cuando me dolían las mías.

Logré meter la azul rayada antes de errarle a la verde. Bella metió la bordó y la amarilla y solo le quedaba la negra. Se giró y me sonrió. "La bola ocho en la esquina." Ella hizo un gesto hacia donde quería meterla y sí, tenía un buen tiro. Se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomé su culo mientras ella golpeaba la bola. La bola blanca se metió en el agujero y ella perdió.

"¡Gané!" Declaré haciendo un baile de victoria mientras ella me atacaba.

"¡No ganaste! ¡Eres un tramposo!" Corrí alrededor de la mesa mientras ella me perseguía con su palo como arma.

"La regla es que si le erras cuando quieres meter la bola ocho, el oponente gana." No tenía aire de reírme tanto. Ella en verdad odiaba perder. Técnicamente no lo había hecho por lo que yo le había hecho, pero no le iba a admitir eso.

"Iré por las bolas en un minuto." Ella me amenazó, corriendo hacia la esquina. Rápidamente corrí hacia el otro lado.

"Sabes, bebé, eres una mala perdedora. Primero en Words, ahora en el pool."

"No perdí en Words, ¡tú lo hiciste! ¡Abandonaste!"

Maldito juego por haberme hecho abandonar. "Pero estaba ganando, así que tú perdiste."

"Oh, no, tú perdiste. De eso se trata el abandono. Es rehusarse a competir porque te patearán tu trasero. Yo gané; tú perdiste. Como aquí."

Ella lucía tan enojada. Era tan putamente linda. "Mi culo está bastante bien."

Bella dio un gritito y se tiró en la mesa. Las bolas volaron y estaba demasiado impactado para moverme mientras ella se tiraba encima de mí. Logré plantarme en el suelo antes de que ambos pudiéramos caer. Ella logró quedarse en la mesa de pool, sentada en sus rodillas. La sostuve de sus hombros. Esto era interesante.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, respiraba con dificultad y lucía comestible. Sería demasiado fácil quitarle los pantalones y enterrarme en ella. "Gané." Me dijo, su voz amenazante.

"Parece que yo lo hice." Logré decirle antes de besarla con fuerza. Ella gruñó y se sentó en sus rodillas, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y tirando dolorosamente de mi cabello. Joder, sí. Comencé a tirar de sus pantalones. Salieron sin ningún problema. Los tiré por detrás de mi hombro y la acerqué al borde de la mesa. "Joder, te deseo."

"Puedes tomarme." Me dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharme el pantalón. Los quitó junto con los bóxers. La acerqué a mi verga pero ella se alejó. "Luego de que admitas que perdiste."

"Eres una pequeña cosita competitiva, ¿verdad?" Me encantaba que se estuviera resistiendo, cuando ambos nos deseábamos tanto.

"Sí. Así que si quieres ganar, admite que gané primero."

Intenté pensarlo antes mientras le quitaba la remera. Ella bufó y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. Provocarla era tan divertido. "Supongo que debes de haber ganado debido a la interferencia."

Ella rio. "De todas maneras hubiera ganado. ¡Tú metiste la bola blanca!"

"Eso es porque mis bolas me estaban metiendo en problemas porque tú estabas prácticamente desnuda. Técnicamente tú hiciste trampa primero."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No hice nada. Y estaba perfectamente bien vestida."

"No, ahora estás perfectamente bien vestida, o lo estarás una vez que te quites ese sostén y me dejes ver tus hermosos senos." Hice un puchero. "Por favor, bebé."

Ella desabrochó su sostén y se lo quitó, cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos. "Admite que gané."

"¿Podemos declararlo empate?"

Bella rio. "No, podemos llegar a un empate cuando tu verga esté dentro mío. Antes no."

Dios, como si pudiera negarle eso. "Está bien, ganaste."

"No porque hice trampa, no porque tú me hiciste perder, simplemente pateé tu trasero."

"Sí, lo hiciste. Ahora déjame cogerte."

Ella rio mientras bajaba sus brazos. "Okey." Se movió hacia el borde de la mesa y entré enseguida en ella. Era raro con mis jeans todavía a medio camino de mis piernas, pero necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Gruñí mientras ella chillaba cuando la cogía duro y rápido en la mesa. Esta era otra fantasía que podía vivir y superaba todo lo que había imaginado. Se sentía caliente y sucio.

Bella gimió y envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor mientras la recostaba a la mesa. Ella era como una fiesta de Acción de Gracias y yo era un hombre muy agradecido. Le di estocadas una y otra vez, sudando mientras ella se sostenía a la mesa con su vida. No duró mucho antes que ella acabara gritando mi nombre. Le di varias estocadas durante unos minutos; tocando su clítoris y haciéndola acabar de nuevo antes de hacerlo yo.

"Maldición." Logró decir Bella cuando salí de ella y la ayudé a sentarse. "Eso fue…"

"Lo sé. ¿Quién diría que perder un partido de pool sería tan caliente?"

Ella golpeó mi pecho y reí cuando la acerqué a mí. "Ambos ganamos."

"El juego más importante." Ella asintió. Lo habíamos hecho.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a todas por las palabras de aliento y los buenos deseos! Por suerte mi papá está en casa pero todavía no lo han operado, en las próximas semanas tendrá que someterse a la operación así que bueno, los días capaz que se mezclarán un poco.<p>

Espero que les guste el capítulo y en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles todos los reviews que me llegaron deseándole a mi padre lo mejor! Son las mejores lectoras que alguien puede pedir (L)

Besos!

Romi


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 36**

El sonido de la alarma era la peor manera de despertarme, pero esta vez, sabía lo que significaba. En el instante en que sonó, me senté en la cama y tomé la nota en la mesita de noche. Ni siquiera me molesté en apagar la alarma. Ese sonido era lo mejor del mundo, a mi parecer.

_Levántate Sr. Cullen. Me temo que hoy es día de clases, pero por lo menos es viernes, así que tendrás el fin de semana libre. Veamos si podemos terminar bien la semana de clases, ¿no? Tu ropa está en el baño y las clases comenzarán a las ocho en punto. ¡No llegues tarde!_

Como si fuera a llegar tarde. Quería terminar bien. ¿O debería llegar tarde? Había sido bastante caliente cuando ella había llegado tarde. Dejé la nota a un lado. Las guardaría con las otras dos para poder enmarcarlas luego o algo así. Finalmente apagué la alarma y escuché por un momento, pero no podía escuchar nada. Lo que sea que la Señorita Swan estuviera haciendo lo estaba haciendo en silencio.

Me levanté de la cama y me apresuré a ir al baño, ansioso por ver que ropa me había dejado para usar. Reí cuando vi lo que había en el tope de la pila de ropa. Gafas, ¿huh? Parecía que mi chica había elegido que sería el nerd que solía ser. Bueno, no iba a ser difícil. Me coloqué las gafas y sonreí cuando me vi en el espejo. Parecía Clark Kent, con el grueso armazón negro en mi nariz. Los dejé allí y tomé la camisa negra que estaba arriba.

"¡Santa mierda!" ¿Dónde la había conseguido, se reiría si le preguntaría? Era la camisa más genial. Era la Death Star y era increíble. ¿Qué diablos hacía la caja aquí? Apreté el botón y de repente hizo un sonido que me asustó por completo. ¡Parecía que estuviera disparando! En serio, ¿en donde conseguía estas cosas? Quería más.

Joder, necesitaba concentrarme. Tenía una profesora sexy en camino y debía prepararme en vez de preocuparme sobre donde había conseguido esta genial camisa. Tenía que preguntárselo. Tenía mis maneras para hacerlo. Jeans negros completaban el look, o eso pensé hasta que los tomé y vi que tenían tiradores. ¿Ella quería que yo usara tiradores? ¿Cuán nerd creía que yo era? Bueno, valía la pena para mi fantasía de la profesora, y eran azules así que combinaban con la remera de Death Star.

Tomé una ducha rápida intentando no concentrarme en lo que estaría haciendo Bella. Ya estaba duro; y ciertamente esa imagen no me ayudaba. Me sequé y me puse mis boxers y jeans antes de ponerme la genial camisa. Presioné el botón una vez más antes de ocuparme del resto. ¿Qué? Me puse la camisa dentro de mis pantalones, al estilo nerd, y me coloqué los tiradores encima de la remera. Lucía como ese idiota Urkel del estúpido show que le gustaba a Emmett. Ah, bueno, esto era lo que quería mi chica y se lo iba a dar. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, desordenándolo y me coloqué las gafas. Sí, ahora era un nerd. Bueno, siempre había sido uno, pero ya no lo veían los demás. Espero que a Bella le gustara.

Miré el reloj y faltaban siete minutos para las ocho así que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, pasando por la cocina para tomar una manzana antes de ir a la oficina que serviría como mi clase del día. Los nerds nunca llegaban tarde; siempre eran puntuales y ansiosos por aprender. Yo estaba ansioso por aprender. Me pregunté lo que la Señorita Swan iba a enseñarme hoy.

Dejé la manzana en el escritorio y luego me senté en la silla que Bella me había dejado para mí, demasiado ansioso por empezar el día. Todavía tenía un par de minutos libres, así que mi mente se imaginó la imagen de la Señorita Swan en toda su gloria, como en la fotografía que me había enviado, la primera vez que había visto a la chica a la que amaba con todo mi corazón. Y pensar que antes la encontraba caliente. Ella había excedido todas las expectativas cuando nos conocimos. Gracias a Dios me había encontrado.

"¡Buenos días, clase!" Su voz era brillante y alegre mientras entraba a la clase. Giré mi cabeza para verla y casi trago mi lengua ante lo que veían mis ojos. Ella hacía realidad mi fantasía. Estaba usando una falda justa que llegaba a sus rodillas, una blusa blanca, más sobria que la que tenía en la foto y sus propias gafas y tacones negros. Joder. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un rodete, como el que tenía en la foto. Mis manos querían tocarla y desordenar ese perfecto cabello de bibliotecaria que estaba usando. Evité un gruñido y me moví en mi asiento mientras colocaba sus libros en el escritorio. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llevando libros; había estado muy concentrado en lo caliente que estaba. Probablemente había sido algo bueno que no hubiera tenido una profesora así en el colegio. De seguro hubiera reprobado, aunque luego hubiera tenido que tomar su clase de nuevo, así que eso era algo positivo.

Bella se giró y se apoyó contra el escritorio, descansando su hermoso culo en la madera. Ella tenía una sonrisa profesional en su rostro, no era demasiado amistosa, pero tampoco era demasiado seria. Quería atacarla, pero así no se comportaban los nerds. Miré hacia otro lado, concentrándome en mis rodillas intentando evitar atacarla tan pronto.

"Como todos saben, hoy es un día muy especial." ¿Lo era? Levanté mi mirada y vi que estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro. "En vez de tener clases normales, me han pedido que les hablara de algo importante." ¿A dónde iba? Estaba desconcertado. "Inicialmente esto hubiera sido hablado en las clases de salud, pero debido a los cortes, las cosas serán un poco diferentes." ¿Clases de salud? Espera un minuto, de seguro no iba a…

"Así que consideren esto Educación Sexual 101." Oh, joder, iba a hacerlo. Sonrió brillantemente y levantó su mano. "Basta de bromas, por favor. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes han pasado por esto, espero que con sus padres en vez de sus amigos. Y no soy ingenua al saber que muchos de ustedes no tienen tanta experiencia."

Gruñí y me moví en mi asiento. Necesitaba sus manos en mí o sería demasiado tarde. Bella se alejó del escritorio y se detuvo frente a mí. Me sostuve contra la silla fuertemente para no tocarla. "¿Quién de ustedes tiene novio o novia?" Yo tenía, pero probablemente un nerd no. Bella miró alrededor de la habitación y asintió un par de veces. "Wow, ¿toda la clase? Excepto uno o dos de ustedes." Sus ojos estaban en mí y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Eso apestaría, ser el único virgen en una clase llena de gente que ya había tenido sexo, usando mi remera Star Wars. Tal vez debería subir mi nivel de perdedor al presionar el botón y hacer el ruido de disparos.

"¿Cuántos de ustedes son sexualmente activos?" Hubo otra pausa y supuestas manos se levantaron. Quería reír. Como si los chicos fueran a admitirlo. Bueno, algunos lo harían, por supuesto, y otros mentirían para lucir cool, pero sabía que se suponía que no debía levantar mi mano. Después de todo, era un nerd. Yo jugaba video juegos, en vez de jugar juegos sexuales. Gracias a Dios esto no era real.

"Bueno, ya que parece que todos son expertos menos el Señor Cullen, la clase está terminada." ¿Qué? Giré mi cabeza en sorpresa y Bella señaló hacia la puerta. "Que tengan buen fin de semana. Señor Cullen, por favor quédate." Tuve que contener mi alegría al saber que me quedaría solo con la Señorita Swan. Mi falso yo se debería sentir humillado, así que mantuve mi cabeza baja, evitando su mirada.

"Edward." Ella dijo suavemente, deteniéndose frente a mí. "¿Puedes mirarme?"

Lo hice, pasando mi mirada por su hermoso cuerpo antes de llegar a su rostro. Empujé un poco mis gafas, ya que se estaban cayendo de mi nariz. "¿Así que no tienes ninguna experiencia sexual?"

Dios. ¿Y si mi profesora caliente me hubiera preguntado eso en el colegio? Mi respuesta hubiera sido completamente real. Sacudí mi cabeza, sin hablar todavía.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible?" Ella murmuró, pasando una mano por mi cabello. Chispas de electricidad corrieron por mi cuerpo ante su toque y de nuevo tuve que sostenerme contra la silla. Necesitaba un escritorio real para poder sostenerme. Eso, por supuesto, hizo imaginarme cogiendo a la Señorita Swan contra el escritorio. Concéntrate.

"Uh, no le gusto a nadie de esa manera." Logré decir.

Ella hizo un sonido y su mano tomó mi mentón con fuerza, haciendo que la mirara. "Eso no es cierto. Eres un joven muy apuesto."

Intenté sacudir mi cabeza pero ella no me dejó, todavía sosteniendo mi mentón. "Confía en mí, Edward." Ella soltó mi rostro y fue hacia su escritorio, caminando alrededor de él, dejándome ver como la falda se apretaba contra su culito apretado. Joder. Se sentó y descansó sus manos encima del escritorio, estudiándome intensamente.

"Dime, señor Cullen, ¿no tienes ninguna experiencia?" Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo. "¿Nunca has besado a una chica?"

"Uh, bueno." Si iríamos a experiencia personal en ese entonces, había hecho bastante, aunque eso no contaba.

Sus ojos me miraron intensos. "¿Has besado a una chica?"

Me encogí de hombros e intenté lucir avergonzado. "En parte."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso, señor Cullen? O lo haz hecho o no lo haz hecho." Su voz era más intensa, como si estuviera molesta de que ya hubiera besado. Me encantaba.

"Besé a Molly Sanders en segundo grado cuando estábamos jugando al juego de la botella." Le dije, rápidamente como si estuviera avergonzado de admitírselo a una profesora. Ese había sido mi único beso hasta que logré ejercitarme. Y Molly había llorado. No me había hecho sentir un semental.

"Oh." Dijo la Señorita Swan. "¿Y nada más?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Okeeeey." Ella dijo, como si estuviera pensando en algo más. "¿Sabes algo de sexo, Edward?" Joder, la manera en que había dicho mi nombre, su voz derramaba el acto del que me estaba preguntando. "¿Sabes como funciona?"

"Um, ¿sí?" Dije, sonando como si fuera una pregunta más que una respuesta.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó, acercándose de nuevo. Fue allí cuando noté que uno de sus botones mágicamente se había desabrochado. No podía ver nada todavía, pero definitivamente veía más piel. Joder, sí.

"He, um, he visto películas antes." Fue mi respuesta. Sentí mi lengua entreverada y un poco avergonzado. Ella estaba haciendo un gran trabajo haciéndome sentir como el adolescente inexperto que se suponía que debía ser. Tampoco dolía que estuviera trayendo cosas de la vida real.

"¿Películas? ¿Películas pornográficas?" Ella preguntó, arqueando una ceja y sonando casi severa. Lucía perfecto con el rodete y las gafas.

"¡No son mías!" Le dije rápidamente. "Mi hermano tiene algunas."

"¿Y las compartió contigo?" Ella preguntó.

Por supuesto que sí. Emmett me había dado mi primera porno, mis primeros condones e incluso supo cuando fue mi primera vez. "Sí. Él creyó que debía saber como era, para cuando lo necesitara." Como si la primera vez estuviera lleno de chicas que chuparan tu verga por media hora sin ningún problema y dejarían cogerse su culo. Emmett no había elegido sabiamente.

"¿Te gustó lo que viste en esos videos, Edward?" Dios. Su voz no podía ser más sugestiva si lo intentara. Era profunda y sexy y quería tomarla ahora.

"Um, sí, ¿señorita Swan?" De nuevo con la pregunta y el tartamudeo. Ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo.

"¿Crees que eso te enseñó todo lo que necesitas saber?" Oh, Dios, se desabrochó otro botón y pude ver el encaje beige de su sostén.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, mis ojos en sus tetas.

"¿Crees que aprendiste todo lo que necesitas saber de las películas porno o te gustaría tener un poco de mi experiencia?"

Dios. "Yo… yo no lo sé." El verdadero joven Edward probablemente se hubiera ido corriendo de la clase. El más viejo y caliente Edward no se iría a ningún lado.

"Mmm, bueno, ¿por qué no lo descubres? Ponte de pie y ven aquí, Señor Cullen."

Diablos, sí. Logré no saltar de mi silla, en vez de eso me puse de pie lentamente, intentando actuar nervioso e inseguro sobre lo que sucedía. Me moví hacia su escritorio, poniéndome de pie frente a él, a dos o tres pies de distancia entre nosotros. Ella se mantuvo sentada y pude ver perfectamente su blusa. Mis manos dolían por tocar sus senos y apretarlos.

"Los videos pueden enseñarte un montón de cosas. Pueden enseñarte a aprender a leer o aprender un nuevo idioma, o como crear algo, o ejercitar, ¿pero honestamente crees que pueden enseñarte como tocar a alguien?" Ella preguntó.

Diablos, no. Las manos era el tema. "¿Supongo que no?" Pregunté, mis ojos aun en sus senos.

Ella rio suavemente mientras se puso de pie y se recostó contra el escritorio, su hermoso rostro a centímetros del mío. "¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando besaste a Molly años atrás?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "En realidad, no. Pasó muy rápido." No agregué la parte del llanto. Un hombre tenía que mantener su dignidad.

"¿Y crees que aprendiste a besar viendo a la gente besarse en la TV?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Es sólo en los labios, verdad?" Pregunté, sonando inseguro.

Sus ojos brillaron de risa detrás de sus gafas. Quería lamerla y morderla toda. Ella podría usar siempre sus gafas. "El hecho de que me digas eso me dice que necesitas ayuda. ¿Quieres que te ayude, Edward?"

Esto era todo. Tragué en seco y asentí. "Sí, Señorita Swan."

Ella me sonrió de manera sexy y mi verga se despertó. "Tu beso con Molly, supongo que fue sólo un beso en los labios, ¿Cómo esto?" Antes de que pueda reaccionar sus labios estuvieron en los míos y se alejó segundos después. Me detuve allí, mirándola, como el joven Edward hubiera hecho, si no hubiera hecho algo vergonzoso como desmayarse, corriendo o acabando en mis pantalones. "¿Fue así, Edward?"

Asentí. "Sí, excepto que este fue más mojado, nuestros labios chocaron."

Bella sonrió. "No hay nada de malo con un beso mojado, pero llegaremos a eso pronto." Joder, ella era sexy. "Intentemos con un beso normal de nuevo." Y con eso, sus labios estuvieron en mí, fuertemente presionados contra ellos, su boca cerrada, pero duró más que la primera vez. "Muy bien, Edward. Eso fue mejor que tu beso con Molly, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Le dije porque fue un millón de veces mejor.

Ella sonrió y tocó suavemente mi mejilla. "¿Te gustó?"

"Por supuesto." Le dije. Juro que me sonrojé. El joven Edward se estaba apoderando de mí.

"¿Quieres más, Edward?"

¿Cómo si tuviera alguna duda? "Sí, Señorita Swan." Sus labios estuvieron en mí de nuevo, y esta vez los abrió un poco y chupó mi labio inferior en su boca. Gruñí cuando lo mordió suavemente.

"¿Cómo estuvo eso, Señor Cullen?"

Ella me sonreía dulcemente ahora, no como si fuera una seductora dispuesta a desflorarme. ¿Tenía una flor? Bueno, lo que sea, ella me quería desvirgar y yo estaba listo, más que listo.

"Estuvo bien."

"Sí, lo estuvo." Ella respondió, lamiendo su labio y haciendo que mi verga doliera y quisiera estar enterrada en ella. "Dime, Edward, ¿estás duro?"

Como una roca, bebé. Pero esa no era la respuesta que un chico virgen le daría. "¿Estoy qué?" Tartamudeé.

Bella sonrió de nuevo. "¿Tu pene está duro?" Intenté no reírme ante eso. Bella nunca usaba la palabra pene. Pito la hacía reír. Pero la Señorita Swan me estaba enseñando, después de todo. "¿Estás sexualmente excitado?"

"Yo… ¿sí?" Hice que mi voz estuviera más aguda, para que fuera más real.

"Dime, Edward, ¿alguna vez te has masturbado?"

La botella de loción en mi mesa de noche me delataba. "Sí."

"¿Así que sabes como te gustaría que te tocaran?" Ella preguntó. Asentí en silencio mientras ella dejaba el escritorio y se paraba frente a mí. Ella me dio un empujoncito para que me sentara contra el escritorio, donde lo había hecho antes.

"Eso está muy bien." La miré mientras ella colocaba una mano en mi pierna, deteniéndose a medio camino. "Ahora, sobre esos besos mojados." Su otra mano agarró mi tirador izquierdo y me empujó contra ella. Su boca estaba caliente y húmeda contra la mía y abrí mi boca, enredando su lengua con la mía. Ella me soltó y se alejó, manteniendo su mano en mi pierna. "Eso está muy bien, Edward. Puede que seas un poco inexperto pero besas muy bien."

"Gracias, Señorita Swan."

"¿Quieres aprender algo más?" Su mano se movió hasta mi muslo, al lado de mi verga pero sin tocarla.

"¿No lo sé?" Pregunté porque me imaginé que mi joven yo no sería capaz de articular lo que quisiera aprender.

"¿No quieres saber lo que se siente hacer otras cosas, como las que viste en las películas?" Su mano rozó mi verga y no pude evitar el gemido o darle una estocada. "¿Es un sí?"

"Diablos, sí." Gruñí mientras su mano apretaba el bulto en mis jeans.

"¡Lenguaje, Señor Cullen!" Le dio un golpecito a mi verga y se sintió increíble.

"Lo siento, Señorita Swan." Me corregí. "Me excité."

"Cuando miras esas películas, ¿quieres tocar a las mujeres que ves en la pantalla?" Ella preguntó, pasando su dedo por la costura de mis jeans. Quería que los desabrochara y liberara mi verga.

"Sí." Susurré, intentando estar avergonzado.

"¿Qué quieres tocar, Edward?" Su voz, Dios, esta mujer era letal.

"No lo sé." Tus senos, tu coño, tu culo, tus muslos, ese pequeño lugar en tu baja espalda que te hace temblar… podría seguir, bebé.

"¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirlo?" Joder, se había desabrochado otro botón. Hacerme el vergonzoso me hacía perderme de cosas.

"Tu pecho." Le dije suavemente.

"¿Mi pecho?" Ella preguntó, riendo ligeramente. "¿Quieres decir mis senos?" Asentí, manteniendo mi vista en sus perfectas tetas. "¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?" Ella tomó mi mano derecha y la colocó en su seno izquierdo. Gemí e intenté pretender que era la primera vez que la tocaba. Todavía tenía su sostén pero podía su blusa estaba casi desabrochada así que podía ver sus senos.

Flexioné mis dedos y lo apreté. Ella sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la mía. "Así." Ambos bajamos la copa y revelamos su rosado pezón erecto. Ella guio mis dedos, tomando el pezón entre sus dedos, mostrándome como le gustaba. Copié el movimiento y ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo llevaba mi otra mano hacia su seno derecho y hacía lo mismo. "Perfecto, Edward. ¿Quieres hacer algo más que tocarlos?"

Quería enterrar mi cabeza entre ellos y lamerlos, chuparlos y morderla en todas partes. El Edward tímido probablemente hubiera acabado tres veces antes de esto. "Sí."

"¿Quieres probarme, Edward? ¿Quieres chupar mi pezón?"

"Dios, sí."

Ella sonrió mientras desabrochaba su blusa, aunque no se la quitó. "Tómame en tu boca, Edward." Esta era la mejor clase de todas. Pagaría un billón de dólares por tomar esta clase, así de buena era. Me agaché y chupé su pezón con mi boca mientras Bella gemía suavemente. "Sí, así está bien, Edward. Mueve tu lengua sobre ellos." Hice lo que me decía. Esto era demasiado caliente. Yo seguía sus órdenes como un campeón. Bella era una gran directora, no había duda de eso. O una gran profesora, supongo. "Mmm, perfecto." Sus manos estaban en mi cabello, tirándolo, volviéndome loco. "Ahora muérdelo, suavemente." Hice lo que me dijo, no iba a dejar que mi inexperiencia la lastimara.

"Eso se siente muy bien, Edward. Tu boca es muy talentosa." Ambos lo sabemos, bebé. Continué lamiéndolo y chupándolo. Sentí sus manos en mis jeans y recé que ella me fuera a liberar de la prisión de ellos. "¿Quieres que te toque también, Edward?"

La solté y asentí. "Sí, por favor, Señorita Swan."

Ella sonrió y abrió mi bragueta. Luego puso sus manos en mis tiradores y me empujó del escritorio. Quería salir del personaje y hacerle una broma sobre porque me hizo usarlos, pero no iba a hacer eso. Tal vez me castigaría. Los quitó y quitó mis jeans junto con mis boxers. Pateé mis zapatos mientras ella los terminaba de quitar. Ahora todo lo que tenía era mi tonta pero increíble remera.

"Estás lleno de sorpresas, Señor Cullen."

"¿Lo estoy?" Le pregunté, inseguro de hacia donde iba.

"¿Quién iba a decir que estarías tan dotado debajo de esa ropa?" Ella tocó mi verga y gruñí, sin poder decir nada. "¿Es así como te tocas?" Movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

"Sí." Logré decir. Joder, iba a acabar antes de poder tener mi lección final, lo cual esperaba que fuera como coger a mi profesora caliente. "Eso se siente tan bien, Señorita Swan, no puedo…" Ella dejó de tocarme e inmediatamente quise llorar.

"¿Alguna vez has querido que te la chupen, Edward?" Múltiples veces al día. Asentí. "¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?"

Joder, sí. "Sí, por favor, Señorita Swan." Ella se arrodilló y lamió mi verga. "¡Joder!" Grité, sorprendido de que se haya movido tan pronto.

"¡Señor Cullen, continúas sorprendiéndome! Que lenguaje tan malo. Y yo que pensaba que eras un chico bueno."

"Estoy bien." Gruñí mientras ella me tomaba en su boca, girando su lengua y pasándola por mi verga. Puse mis manos en su cabello y tiré las horquillas que lo sostenían. Solté su cabello y lo moví contra mis muslos mientras ella trabajaba en mí con su boca. "Me encanta tu cabello. Es tan sexy." Le dije.

Ella me soltó y sonrió. Las gafas necesitaban irse. Se los quité y los dejé en el escritorio a mi lado. "¿Quieres acabar en mi boca, Edward?"

Dios. Una palabra más y acabaría en su rostro, ya que estaba allí. "Sí, me gustaría."

Ella rio. "Apuesto que sí." Me tomó en su boca de nuevo y gruñí cuando sus labios sexys se apretaron en mí. Ella era tan caliente. Mantuve mis manos en su cabello mientras ella trabajaba en mí. Ella rodó mis bolas entre sus dedos y joder, se sentía increíble.

"Señorita Swan, voy a…" Ella me chupó de nuevo y acabé en su boca. Bella lo tomó todo, tragando y soltándome. La ayudé a ponerse de pie. "Gracias." Le dije, porque parecía apropiado agradecerle a una profesora que te la había chupado.

Ella sonrió. "De nada, Edward. Creo que estás en camino de convertirte en mi estudiante estrella."

Claro que sí. Nunca tendría un mejor estudiante que yo. "¿Cómo me convierto en tu estudiante estrella?" Le pregunté, intentando sonar tímido.

"Mmm, podrías besarme de nuevo." Ella sugirió. "Muéstrame lo que has aprendido." Así que la besé, primero con mi boca cerrada, luego chupé su labio inferior como ella lo había hecho con el mío antes de que mi lengua entrara en juego. Ella suspiró contra mis labios, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello y besándome también. "Eso estuvo muy, muy bien. Tienes una A por besar."

Sonreí. "También me mostrarte como tocar tu pecho."

"Lo hice." Llevé mis manos a sus pechos y toqué sus pezones. "Y te enseñé como probarlos." Así que tomé su pezón derecho con mi boca, pasando mi lengua por él, amando los sonidos que hacía y la manera que sostenía mi cabeza, guiándome. "Muy, muy bien, Edward. Otra A."

Me alejé y le sonreí. Ella empujó mis gafas hacia mi nariz. "¿Quieres aprender algo más o sientes que estás a la par de tus compañeros ahora?"

Tenía tanto para aprender y hacer. "Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas." Le dije, dándole una mirada esperanzadora.

"Bueno, es mi trabajo enseñarte. ¿Qué más quieres aprender?" Ella preguntó, sonriéndome y dándome ánimo.

Ella iba a hacer que lo dijera. Okey. Podía hacerlo como el nerd tímido que era. "Quiero saber como te sientes."

Ella movió su cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero tocar tu, tu…" Me callé y la señalé. "Allí abajo." No te rías, Cullen. No lo arruines.

"Mi coño, Edward. ¿Quieres saber como se siente mi coño?" Dios, me estaba poniendo duro de nuevo al escucharla decir eso. Gracias a Dios. No tenía el tiempo de recuperación que tenía a los dieciséis años, pero Bella me ayudaba.

"Sí."

"Dilo, Edward. Si quieres tocarlo, tienes que decir la palabra."

"Coño." Susurré suavemente.

"Ayúdame a quitarme la falda." Ella se giró y vi el cierre. Rápidamente lo abrí, bajando el cierre, revelando su sexy y blanco muslo. Pasé mis dedos por la piel que había revelado y Bella dio un grito ahogado. "Muy buena iniciativa, Señor Cullen, estoy impresionada. Quítala, ahora." Pasé la falda por sus piernas, revelando que estaba usando esas medias con liga y unas bragas pequeñas color beige. Ella no se quitó sus zapatos, por suerte, y pateó la falda. Se recostó contra el escritorio. "Tócame."

Tan putamente caliente. Me estaba dando permiso y era tan sexy. Pasé mis dedos por su muslo y ella gimió mientras llegaba a su coño, tocando la sedosa tela que la cubría, sintiendo su humedad. "¿Te gusta, Edward?"

"Sí. Se siente increíble." Era la pura verdad.

"Pasa tus dedos por debajo de la tela y tócame." Era increíble tener a Bella guiándome así. Pasé mis dedos por debajo de la tela y toqué su clítoris. "¿Cómo se siente?" Me preguntó.

"Tan bien. Tan húmedo y suave." Respondí.

Ella arqueó sus caderas hacia mí. "Mete tu dedo en mí y dime como se siente."

Ella iba a matarme, en verdad. Hice lo que me dijo, deslizando un dedo en ella, gruñendo mientras la humedad y el calor me envolvían. "Caliente, muy caliente. Se siente bien."

"Mmm, ¿te gusta eso, Edward? ¿Quieres sentir más?"

"Mucho más."

"Quítame las bragas." No había problema. Las deslicé y las quité segundos después. Ella sonrió y separó sus piernas recostándose más contra el escritorio. "Tócame así." Ella pasó su dedo por su clítoris y no pude evitar gemir ante esa imagen. Diablos. Frotó en pequeños círculos antes de meterse dos dedos "¿Puedes hacer eso, Edward?"

"Sí." Ella movió su mano y la remplacé con la mía, haciendo lo que me había mostrado, frotando esos pequeños círculos sobre su delicada piel antes de deslizar dos dedos en ella. Tan putamente bien y estrecha. Gruñí.

"¿Te gusta, verdad?" Claro que sí. Su piel estaba sonrojada y respiraba entrecortada. Lucía tan putamente sexy con sus zapatos, sus medias y su camisa abierta con sus sostén corrido. Dios.

"Mucho." Continué cogiéndola con mis dedos.

"¿Quieres aprender algo más, Edward?"

"Dios, sí."

Ella sonrió. "¿Te gusto cuando puse mi boca en ti?"

Diablos, sí. "Más que a nada."

"¿Por qué no haces lo mismo para mí?"

Intenté lucir como que no estaba seguro, aunque estaba más que listo. "¿Te gustaría eso?"

"Mucho, Edward. Me haría sentir tan bien como a ti."

"¿Me gustará?" Le pregunté. Como si esa fuera una pregunta.

Bella sonrió lentamente y sus dedos se movieron por su clítoris, frotando su humedad. Luego ella los sostuvo contra mí. "¿Por qué no pruebas y ves?"

Tan putamente caliente. Iba a acabar de nuevo. Me acerqué, aun con mis dedos en ella y chupé los suyos con mi boca. Sabía a mi Bella allí y lamí y chupé, tal como lo iba a hacer con su clítoris en cualquier momento. "¿Qué piensas, Edward?"

Solté sus dedos y sonreí. "Creo que me gusta, Señorita Swan."

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no lo intentas?"

No había problema. Me puse de rodillas frente a ella y ella separó sus piernas para mí. Tan putamente sexy. Dudé por un momento y ella puso sus manos en mi cabeza y me guio hacia su coño. "Lámeme allí, donde me estabas tocando." Lo hice, lamiendo cuidadosamente su clítoris. Bella me premió con un suave gemido, así que lo hice de nuevo, con más fuerza. "Perfecto, así. Puedes hacerlo en círculos, como lo estabas haciendo con tus dedos." Y lo hice. "Y puedes poner tus dedos de nuevo dentro de mí. ¿Sientes lo mojada que estoy por ti, Edward?" Asentí y metí mis dedos en ella. "Ohh, eso se siente bien." Asentí de nuevo y mi lengua se movió conmigo.

"Chupa mi clítoris con tu boca, Edward." Pude haberme hecho el tonto pero elegí que no, queriendo premiar a mi chica por lo maravillosa profesora que era. Me pregunté si podría ser nominada a Profesora del Año antes de que fuera oficialmente profesora. Aunque no iba a explicar porque la quería nominar. Chupé su clítoris con mi boca. Bella dijo mi nombre. "Sí, haz eso de nuevo y dobla tus dedos dentro de mí." Mi chica quería acabar pronto y rápido. No había problema.

Doblé mis dedos, dándole al lugar perfecto. Bella me sostuvo contra su coño, mientras ella acababa alrededor de mí, apretando mis dedos y mi lengua. Tan putamente sexy. Lamí y chupé hasta que se calmó. "Eso fue perfecto, Edward. Tienes una A por tus habilidades orales."

Reí mientras me ponía de pie, duro y con ganas de estar en ella. "Usualmente no soy muy bueno con los discursos."

Bella rio. "Sólo deja que tu lengua te guie, Señor Cullen. Tendrás una A siempre." Intenté sonar vergonzoso pero no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro. "Tienes una cosa más que aprender para estar más avanzado que tus compañeros de clase. ¿Sabes que es, Señor Cullen?"

Por Dios, que sea lo que estoy pensando. "¿Sexo?" Pregunté, de nuevo más agudo.

Ella sonrió. "Sí, ¿te gustó como se sintieron tus dedos dentro de mí, verdad?" Asentí vigorosamente y ella rio. "¿No crees que se sentirá mejor con tu verga dentro de mí?" Me alegraba tanto que no haya dicho pene esta vez. Me hubiera reído.

"Creo que sí." Todo ese calor a mi alrededor. Sí, por favor.

Me acercó a ella y me besó fuertemente. Podía sentir su sabor y el mío mezclados y era embriagador. "Sostén mis piernas." Me dijo cuando nos separamos. Hice lo que me dijo, apretándola y acercándola a mí. "Así es; sabes lo que hacer ¿verdad? Alinea tu verga y empújala dentro de mí." Finalmente. Quemaba por ella.

Me empujé contra ella, sólo la cabeza de mi verga y gemí ante la sensación. Si hubiera sido virgen, probablemente hubiera acabado enseguida. Aunque no iba a imitarlo al pie de la letra. "Así es. Todo el camino." Ella murmuró roncamente mientras me deslizaba en ella. "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Tan bien." Era todo lo que podía decir sin maldecir ni decir nada que la Señorita Swan no aprobaría. "Ahora muévete dentro y fuera de mí, Edward. Tómate tu tiempo." No quería hacerlo. Quería cogerla pero ahora lo haríamos a su manera. Me moví lentamente dentro y fuera, haciendo lo imposible para no acabar. "¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres ir más rápido?"

"Sí, más rápido." Le dije. Ella sonrió y movió sus caderas, lo cual hizo que pudiera penetrarla con más profundidad. Gruñí fuerte mientras la llenaba.

"Cógeme más rápido, Edward. Consigue esa A+." La penetré, empujándola contra el escritorio, sus piernas envueltas en mi cintura. "Toca mi clítoris." Ella ordenó mientras dábamos juntos las estocadas. Lo hice, frotándolo en círculos como me había enseñado. "Sí, Edward. ¡Sí!" Sus dedos se enterraron en mis hombros mientras la cogía con fuerza. Toqué su clítoris mientras acababa, apretándose en mí mientras me vaciaba en ella. Dios. No había palabras.

La sostuve mientras ambos nos calmábamos y ella se alejó y me sonrió. "Diría que no estás más detrás de tus compañeros, Edward."

"No, supongo que no. Gracias por enseñármelo, Señorita Swan."

Ella me besó suavemente. "Cuando quieras."

Tomé eso como una clave de que ya habíamos terminado. "Joder, bebé, ¿sabes que me enloqueciste?"

Bella rio y me abrazó. "¿Sabes lo putamente caliente que te ves con esas gafas? Dios me ayude si alguna vez tienes que usarlas en alguna película."

Sonreí y la levanté, llevándola hacia la silla de la oficina y sentándonos allí. "Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Señorita Swan. Esas gafas, ese cabello, ese conjunto ¿y esos zapatos? Espero que nunca uses eso en clases. Usarás grandes vestidos y sweaters."

Ella rio y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Creo que no tendrá que preocuparte, no le repetiré a nadie esta lección."

"Espero que no, bebé. Moriré si alguna vez me dices que tienes que enseñar educación sexual."

Rio mientras besó mi cabello. "Moriría si tuviera que enseñar educación sexual, porque recordaría esto y hablar de ovarios y trompas de Falopio arruinarían mi humor."

Ella me mataba. Reí y besé su cabeza. "Gracias por superar con creces mi fantasía de la profesora. Siempre las mejoras."

"Es mi trabajo."

"¿Dónde conseguiste la remera?" Le pregunté. Era la única pieza de ropa que tenía y lucía ridículo, pero no me importaba.

"ThinkGeek. Y puedes agradecerle a Alice por eso. A ella se le ocurrió tu vestuario nerd."

"Amo a Alice." Le dije, haciendo reír a Bella. Me giré y le sonreí a su hermoso rostro. "Pero te amo más."

"Claro que sí." Ella me besó y se acurrucó contra mi pecho. "Te amo más."

Sonreí. "¿Tendremos un concurso sobre esto?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Diré que es un empate, ¿no?"

Perfecto. "Amo empatar contigo."

"Yo también." Sabía que empataríamos una y otra vez. "Gracias por mi A+."

Ella rio. "Gracias por tu trabajo A+. Puedes trabajar para tener crédito extra más tarde."

Sonreí. "¿Cómo supero una A+?"

Sus ojos brillaron. "Supongo que tendrás que esperar y ver." Algo que esperaba con ansias.

"No puedo esperar, bebé." No podía esperar por cada cosa que nos venía. Había tantas cosas increíbles en camino y le iba a dar el mundo a Bella, tal como ella me lo había todo cuando se convirtió en mi chica.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo! :)<p>

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :D

Besos,

Romi


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 37**

El rostro de Bella esta mañana cuando desperté lo decía todo. Ella me estaba mirando, con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos marrones. La besé e hicimos el amor desesperadamente, como si no pudiéramos estar más cerca. Aun teníamos un día juntos, pero teníamos que dejar la cabaña y volver a la realidad, algo que no quería hacerlo ya que tenía que separarme de ella. Podía afrontar cualquier cosa con ella, pero odiaba volver a mi vida normal sin ella, ya que ella era mi vida ahora. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir en este maldito mundo?

Tenía que ser fuerte, por Bella. No podíamos hacer nada sobre nuestra situación por ahora. Ella tenía que terminar la universidad y luego tendríamos el verano. Después de eso, bueno, veríamos. Haría lo que sea por tenerla conmigo, lo que sea menos aplastar sus sueños y esperanzas. Ella siempre estaba primera.

Empacamos en silencio, revisando cada habitación ya que las habíamos bautizado a todas. El lugar lucía como cuando habíamos llegado. Dios, amaba este lugar. No quería irme. Y no quería que nadie se quedara aquí. Este lugar era nuestro.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Me preguntó Bella, sonriendo mientras acomodaba nuestras maletas en la puerta.

La acerqué a mi pecho y ella enterró su rostro en él. "Estaba pensando que no quiero que nadie más use este lugar. Se siente como si fuera nuestro."

Ella largó una risa que terminó con un llanto. Joder. La abracé con más fuerza. "Lo sé." Ella murmuró.

Acerqué su rostro al mío. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y lo odiaba. "La compraré para nosotros, si quieres." Le prometí alocadamente.

Bella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "No sé si te venderán una cabaña, Edward. De todas maneras, no es tanto el lugar, aunque es genial. Extrañaré estar así a solas contigo." Comenzó a llorar y sequé sus lágrimas.

"Lo sé. Odio volver al mundo real, pero es sólo por un par de semanas y luego tendremos todo el verano." En parte. Por lo menos nos veríamos diariamente y pasaríamos la noche en los brazos del otro.

Bella luchó una sonrisa. "Sí, no puedo esperar."

"Yo tampoco." La besé suavemente y luego le sonreí. "Te diré algo, si no puedo comprar este lugar, encontraré un lugar donde podamos ir y alejarnos del mundo como lo hicimos aquí. Iremos por lo menos una vez al año, o tal vez más cuando podamos arreglarlo. ¿Okey?"

Su sonrisa era tan grande que alegraba el lugar. "Me encantaría."

"Piensa en algún lugar donde te gustaría que estuviera. ¿En las montañas como aquí? ¿Una playa privada? ¿En el medio del bosque? Donde quieras."

Bella rio. "Iré a donde quieras contigo, incluso a una carpa en el medio del desierto."

Reí y quité el cabello de su rostro. "Eso será demasiado caliente para nosotros. Prefiero generar nuestro propio calor."

"Buen punto." Me abrazó. "Gracias."

"No tienes nada de que agradecerme, amor. Estoy siendo egoísta, queriéndote para mí."

"Eso nunca es egoísta. Y te estoy agradeciendo por esto; por la mejor semana de mi vida y la promesa de que vendrán cosas mejores. Todavía no sé como hice para ser tan afortunada."

Ella me dejaba anonadado con sus palabras, lo cual no era sorpresa. Esta mujer podía hacerme arrodillarme con tan solo una oración. "Me siento bastante afortunado estos días."

"Excepto en el pool." Ella rio y cuando le hice cosquillas. Quería irme con recuerdos felices, no con los recuerdos tristes de tener que separarnos. Después de todo, era temporal.

"No lo sé, creo que fui bastante afortunado en la mesa de pool." Y necesitaba comprar una de esas para la casa. Bueno, luego de que Emmett se mudara. No confiaba en él y Rose en usarla antes de que Bella y yo lo hiciéramos.

"Fuimos bastante afortunados en todo este lugar." Ella coincidió. Sentí una punzada de celos ante alguien que pudiera usarla además de nosotros. Una conmoción afuera nos separó. Estaban aquí. Bella sonrió tristemente y abrió la puerta mientras Emmett y Rose llegaban. No hacía tanto frío esta mañana, el sol brillaba y hacía un poco de calor. Que lástima que una avalancha no nos hubiera detenido.

"Rosie, mi nombre está en los papeles así que yo tengo que conducirlo." Emmett le dijo a Rose mientras ella empujaba su hombro.

"No es tu nombre. Usaste el nombre de Peter Venkman." Ella le dijo rodando sus ojos "Puedo conducir tan bien como tú." Emmett bufó y ella lo miró. "¿Dudas de mis habilidades?"

"Diablos, no, bebé. He vivido tus habilidades y me encantan." Su voz era reverencial.

"Dios." Bella murmuró. Allí fue cuando notaron que estábamos presentes.

"¡Hey, tórtolos! ¿Están listos para irse?" Dijo mi hermano. Le pegué en su hombro en señal de saludo y él envolvió a Bella en sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó mientras Rose me sonreía.

"Hey. Tu hermano es un idiota."

"Lo sé." Asentí mientras tomaba nuestras maletas, tirando el bolso de Bella sobre mi hombro y tomando las maletas.

"Tú eres la que está enamorada de mí, ¿así que eso que te convierte a ti?" Le dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

"En una masoquista." Ella dijo, tomando la bolsa de comestibles que no habíamos consumido.

"Ha, creo que yo soy el masoquista." Emmett movió sus cejas sugestivamente. "Todavía me duele el culo."

La mano libre de Rose golpeó su culo y él gritó. "Tú lo pediste."

Bella y yo nos miramos. "No quiero saberlo." Le dije, porque ya sabía demasiado.

"No, no quieres saberlo." Ella me dijo. Me preguntaba si lo sabía. Luego me pregunté por qué me lo estaba preguntando porque en verdad no quería saberlo.

Emmett sonrió mientras me quitaba una maleta. "¿Confío que tuvieron una buena semana?"

"La mejor." Contestó Bella, enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Ambos miramos por última vez la cabaña antes de entrar al auto.

"Apuesto que nuestra semana fue mejor que la de ustedes." Canturreó Em mientras guardaba las maletas.

Bella y yo sonreímos. No íbamos a debatirlo. Sabíamos que para nosotros había sido la mejor.

"Vamos, Emmett, déjame conducir." Rogó Rose. Mi rudo hermano la ignoró y entró, dejando que ella entrara en el asiento del acompañante. Sacudí mi cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras abría la puerta para Bella. Mi madre se hubiera enojado si hubiera visto eso. "Bastardo. ¿Viste que tu hermano le abrió la puerta a Bella? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso?"

"Porque Bella no usaría esa oportunidad para meterse en el asiento del conductor como lo harías tú, bebé. Sé como piensas."

Rose bufó y tenía el presentimiento de que Emmett había dicho la verdad. "¿Listas para regresar a clase?" Preguntó alegremente. Ambas chicas gruñeron y no dije nada, apretando mis brazos alrededor de Bella. Iba a disfrutar de las tres horas de viaje a su casa y cada segundo que tuviéramos juntos antes de que nos fuéramos en la mañana. Emmett condujo hasta la recepción. "¿Las llaves?" Se las di y Emmett fue a la recepción. Rose comenzó a ir con él pero tan pronto como él se alejó ella corrió y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Emmett la miró pero siguió caminando.

"¿Por qué te importa quien conduzca?" Le preguntó Bella a Rose.

"Él cree que es mejor que yo en esto." Ella nos dijo.

"Pero él es un doble en conducir. Él es mejor." Bella respondió.

"¿Y? Yo podría ser una doble en conducción si quisiera."

Bella gruñó. "Por favor, no te apresures a regresar a casa."

Diablos, no. "Sí. No hay apuro en regresar." Bella apretó mi rodilla en señal de comprensión y Rose tampoco parecía entusiasmada.

"Lo sé. Puta universidad. Desearía que pudiéramos ir a Europa contigo ahora." Rose frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió. "¿Cuán enojados estarían mis padres si se enteraran que dejo la universidad a cinco semanas de terminarla?"

"No, Rose." La voz de Bella era acero.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero es divertido pensarlo."

"Bueno, no podemos hacerlo porque mi padre nos mataría si hiciéramos algo así. Además cinco semanas no es tanto." La voz de Bella tembló un poquito y besé su cabeza.

"Lo sé. Ni siquiera sé porque voy a extrañar al grandote. Me enloquece, pero de la mejor manera." Rose suspiró. Sonrió cuando vio a Emmett salir del edificio. "No le digas que dije eso." Sus ojos me miraron y asentó.

Emmett se sentó en el asiento del acompañante haciendo una mueca. "Está bien, Rosie, puedes conducir."

"Creo que esta vez no pregunté." Ella le dijo, encendiendo el auto y alejándose de la montaña.

"Te dejaré estar a cargo."

Rose rio. "Si no lo has notado, yo estuve a cargo toda la semana." No, no lo quería saber. La sonrisa de Emmett era suficiente.

"Eso fue porque eran tus esposas. Cuando usemos las mías…" Le pegué mientras Bella y Rose reían.

"¿Qué?" Demandó Emmett, mirándome.

"Hay algunas cosas que no necesitamos saber."

"Por favor, como si estas dos no fueran a hablar." Él señaló a nuestras chicas quienes estaban sonriendo. "Por cierto, Bella, gracias por dejar que Rose use tu disfraz de Halloween. Lo aprecio mucho."

Bella rio. "De nada y puede quedárselo. Dudo que lo quiera de vuelta." La miré y ella se encogió de hombros. "Me obligaron a usarlo hace un par de años."

"Y ganaste el disfraz más sexy." Dijo Rose, sonando orgullosa.

Joder, tenía que saber. "¿Qué era?"

Bella rio. "Era un disfraz de policía sexy. Digamos que a mi padre le hubiera dado un infarto y me hubiera arrestado de verdad si me hubiera visto usándolo."

"Ella avergonzó a mi traje de india sexy, aunque yo estaba usando menos ropa." Dijo Rose. "Creo que tuvo que ver con las esposas, el palo y esas medias de red." Y yo estaba duro. Y muy triste que Bella hubiera regalado su disfraz. Hice un sonido y Bella rio.

"Puedo comprarme otro." Ella sugirió.

"Sí, por favor." Pero solo lo podía usar para mí.

"No sabía que tenías una debilidad por las esposas, Edward." Su voz era sexy de nuevo. Malditas tres horas que quería que se pasaran lentas.

Nunca había tenido una clase de conexión así antes, pero todo era diferente con Bella. "Tengo una debilidad por ti, Bella, en todas las maneras." Eso hizo que me besara mientras Emmett y Rose reían.

"Te dije que aun tendrían esa vibración sexual entre ellos." Dijo Rose riendo. "Me debes cincuenta dólares."

"Creí que se calmarían luego de coger durante nueve días." Gruño Emmett mientras tomaba los cincuenta dólares de su billetera y se los daba a Rose.

"Lo que sea, tú estarías desnudo en este instante si yo te dijera que te deseo ahora." Dijo ella.

"Es cierto. Estaciona." Él sugirió.

"¡Diablos, no!" Bella y yo gritamos.

"Maldición." Él gruñó. Rose rio mientras continuaba conduciendo. Pasamos un terreno irregular y Emmett siseó. "Eso duele, Rosie."

"Es tu culpa. Debes ser más listo antes que discutir con otra mujer cuando estás a su merced." Ella le dijo fríamente.

"No creí que te convertiría en madre." Él bufó.

"No usé un perchero." Fue su respuesta. ¿Qué mierda habían estado haciendo? No, en verdad no quería saber.

Bella murmuró algo como "ella en verdad es una dominatrix." No. Eso estaba mal. Me imaginé algo que incluía mucho cuero y rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza, intentando deshacerme de esa imagen.

"No, pero tú hiciste…"

Lo callé. "No, no, no. No quiero saberlo y juro por Dios que si terminas esa oración le diré a mamá que eres una especie de ninfómano."

Emmett me miró pero por lo menos lo había hecho callar. "Hey, nunca sabes que puede suceder a puertas cerradas con mamá y papá. Ya sabemos que ella le envía mensajes de texto sexuales." Él rio ante la expresión en mi rostro. "Sólo digo, mamá y Rosie están cortadas con la misma tijera."

Que desagradable. Esto estaba tan mal. "Es de tu madre de quien estás hablando." Le informé.

Emmett hizo una mueca. "Es cierto. Olvida que dije eso." ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Estaba tan putamente mal.

"Hey, a los padres también les gusta coger. Bueno, excepto por los míos. No hay manera de que la frígida de mi madre se acueste con mi padre. Para eso están las amantes." Y así, los pensamientos de mis padres teniendo sexo se fueron. No sabía si sentirme mal por Rose o estar agradecida.

"Rosie." Emmett frotó su espalda.

Ella suspiró. "Estoy bien, Emmett. Ustedes dos son muy afortunados de tener padres que se aman así y supongo que tuve un momento. Estoy bien." Él me miró, rogándome que hiciera algo.

Joder. "Me han dicho que tengo que agradecerte por las compras de Bella antes del viaje. No puedo estar más agradecido. Pide lo que quieras y es tuyo."

Rose rio y así volvió su buen humor. "Tantas cosas. ¿Una Bugatti para que pueda hacer trizas al Venom de tu hermano? ¿Un collar de diamantes? ¿Un papel en tu próxima película?" Ella movió su mano. "Me llevarás a Europa este verano, así que estamos a mano."

Bella sonrió ante la mención del verano y eso me hizo feliz. "Te puedo asegurar que eso es por puras razones egoístas. Quiero que Bella se divierta mientras estoy trabajando y sé que Alice y tú pueden hacerle compañía."

"¡Enloqueceremos al continente!" Ya no había ni una marca de dolor en el rostro de Rose. "Bella, tenemos que ayudar a Alice a encontrar un hombre este verano."

Mi chica sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que ella ya encontró al que quiere."

Rose bufó. "¿Y? Puede divertirse un poco mientras espera que Jasper crezca."

Emmett rio. "¿Realmente le gusta este tipo, verdad?"

"Sí y no te burles de ella." Le dijo Bella, apuntando a mi hermano con su dedo. Era realmente caliente y me recordaba a su actuación como profesora. "Ella estaba saliendo con un gran imbécil hasta que él apareció."

"Ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Ella lo estaba cogiendo y sólo obtenía unos pocos orgasmos." Rose hizo una pausa. "No es que tener orgasmos sea algo malo."

"¡Yo digo!" Bella dijo riendo. Besé su cabeza. Ella era demasiado linda. Me alegraba que ella estuviera sonriendo y riendo de nuevo. Confiaba en que Rose y Emmett nos devolverían la diversión que teníamos en la cabaña.

"Bueno, al contrario de nosotras, Alice no está teniendo nada en estos días. Ella puede divertirse un poco antes de que Junior llegue y la enloquezca. Y una de nosotras necesita acostarse con un europeo caliente." Rose le sonrió a Emmett. "Si Alice no lo hace, tendré que sacrificarme por el grupo."

"No es gracioso, Rosie. Recuerda que no estaré tan ocupado como el Sr Estrella de Cine así que apareceré en donde estés."

"Ya me acosté con un inglés." Murmuró Bella.

Reí y la besé. "Te puedo asegurar que conocerás cada nación europea, bebé. Sólo nombra la que quieras.

Bella mordió su labio. "Hay tantas posibilidades."

"Maldición, Emmett, ¿por qué no tienes las habilidades de tu hermano?" Se quejó Rose.

"Porque yo tengo la apariencia, la inteligencia y el cuerpo caliente. Tenía que dejarle algo a él." Fue la rápida respuesta de Emmett.

Rose bufó. "Sigue diciéndote eso."

"No he escuchado ninguna queja." Le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Me confundes con tu charla romántica. Estaba nublada de sexo. Ahora se está aclarando todo."

"Nunca, bebé." Le sonrió Emmett. "Estás estancada conmigo."

"Eso parece." Rose sonaba resignada pero feliz.

Bella sonrió y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "¿Siempre será así?" Se preguntó.

Pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla. "Creo que sí."

"Bien. La vida será muy divertida."

No podía coincidir más. "Lo es."

Xoxoxoxoxo

"¡Hola, cariño! Estamos en casa." Gritó Rose mientras nos juntábamos en la puerta. Yo estaba lleno de maletas, ya que había traído conmigo la mía porque iba a pasar la noche aquí.

Un chillido salió de una habitación y Alice salió corriendo hacia los brazos abiertos de Bella y Rose. Miré a Emmett quien se encogió de hombros. "Creo que se extrañaron."

Claramente. Entendía por qué Alice no había venido con nosotros, pero esperaba que fuera a Europa en el verano. Haríamos todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que no quedara sola. Diablos, si eso sucedía yo era el que iba a quedar solo, mis horas eran menos estelares durante la filmación.

"¡Oh, por Dios, las extrañé tanto! Bella, me fallaste. ¿Has jugado Words alguna vez desde que te fuiste?"

Mi chica sacudió su cabeza. "¡Lo siento! Ni siquiera lo pensé."

Alice rio y soltó a las chicas. "Sé que tenías mejores cosas para hacer." De un momento a otro sentí un abrazo. Para ser tan pequeña, de seguro tenía fuerza. "Veo que la cuidaste bien mientras ella no estaba aquí. Muy bien." Ella me dijo suavemente. Me soltó y se giró hacia Emmett. "A ti no te abrazo."

Él sonrió. "Lo sé. Soy demasiado hombre para ti. Te gustan los más pequeños." Sus ojos azules brillaron con picardía. "Y más jóvenes."

"Jódete." Le dijo Alice, pero no pudo decir más porque Emmett la levantó y la llevó hacia la sala.

"Sabes que me extrañaste. Admítelo."

"¡No!" Ella gritó, chillando mientras la tiraba en el sofá. Él la sostuvo con una mano y le hizo cosquillas con la otra. "¡Basta! ¡Por favor, tengo muchas cosquillas! ¡Me voy a orinar encima!" Le advirtió.

"¿Por qué tiene que importarme? Es tu sofá. Admítelo y te dejaré ir." Em la estaba pasando bien, sonreía como un loco.

"¡Está bien! ¡También te extrañé!" Emmett la giró y su rostro estaba presionado contra el sofá. Ella lo miró, su rostro estaba rojo y no estaba para nada contenta. "Sólo extrañé patear tu culo verbalmente."

"Tomaré eso, Demi." Emmett rio y ella le pegó en su estómago. "Que chicas violentas. ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir a la más tranquila?" Me preguntó.

Reí mientras tomaba las maletas y las dejaba en la habitación de Bella. "Pura suerte." Las dejé y volví a la sala. Bella se detuvo a mi lado en el sofá y yo me senté en él, sonriéndole. Ella inmediatamente se sentó en mi regazo y enterré mi nariz en su cabello. Tan bien.

"Ustedes me enferman." Nos dijo Alice alegremente. "Debería de enviarle una foto a Charlie."

Bella se sentó. "¿A papá? ¿Hablaste con él?"

Alice rio. "¿Hablar con él? Me invitó a cenar con él y con Sue. Son tan lindos juntos, Bella." Ella hacía gestos con sus manos. "¡Tu papá se sonroja! ¿Quién lo diría?"

"¡Yo!" Dijo Rose riendo. "Hubo una vez que juro estaba mirando mi pecho y…" Se calló cuando Bella le tiró un almohadón. "Estás enojada porque ahora no seré tu madrastra."

"¡Ya es suficientemente malo que seas mi cuñada!" Le dijo Bella cruzando sus brazos. Yo reí mientras Emmett sonreía brillantemente y Alice nos miraba con la boca abierta.

"Um, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Se casarán? ¿Todos? ¿Qué diablos ocurrió en esas cabañas?" Sus ojos grises se agrandaron en sorpresa. "¿En dónde están los anillos?" Demandó.

Bella levantó su mano. "No estamos comprometidos ni nada, es sólo…"

"Estos dos vienen de una larga familia que se enamora a primera vista o alguna locura así." Dijo Rose. "Y parece que Bella y yo somos las elegidas. Por supuesto, Emmett me informó de esto estando borracho mientras jugábamos Yo Nunca, anunciando que se casaría conmigo." Ella le hizo una mueca a Emmett quien pasó su brazo por alrededor de ella.

"Es sólo la elegida, Rosie." La corrigió, jugando con su cabello. Se giró hacia Alice. "Sabemos cuando hemos encontrado a la persona correcta. El tiempo no es un factor. Sabía que Bella era la única de Edward antes de que se conocieran y cuando entré a esta habitación y vi a Rosie estaba perdido."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "¿Y se lo contaste estando borracho? Que elegante." Ignoró las protestas de Emmett y se giró hacia mí. "¿Cómo se lo dijiste a Bella?"

El recuerdo me hizo sonreír. "Frente al fuego luego de una cena elegante."

Alice sonrió en señal de aprobación. "Mucho mejor. ¿Cómo puede ser que estén emparentados?"

"¡Hey!" Gruñó Emmett. "No es mi culpa que me hayan forzado a decirlo. Y se lo compensé la noche siguiente."

Rose rio. "Sí, lo hizo. Múltiples veces." Ella movió sus cejas sugestivamente y Alice y Bella rieron. "Te lo contaremos todo más tarde. De vuelta a PC DILF." Todos la miramos confundidos porque nadie sabía de lo que estaba hablando, excepto por la parte de DILF, por supuesto. "Policía Caliente, obviamente."

"Ugh." Bella gruñó. "En serio, ¿cómo estaba mi papá?"

Alice sonrió. "Él está muy bien, Bella. Muy feliz. Por supuesto que estaba un poco preocupado de que su hija estuviera teniendo sexo salvaje en una cabaña durante días, pero después de eso…" Ella se calló, riendo ante la expresión en mi rostro. Me sonrojé. El papá de Bella se ganaba la vida llevando un arma y él sabía que yo tenía sexo con su hija. Bueno, valía la pena morir por algunas cosas, supongo.

"¿Sabes que está mirando los tabloides para buscar evidencia de que Edward es un chico malo de Hollywood? Le aseguré que ese no era el caso pero él parecía que no iba a darse por vencido." Ella rio fuertemente. "¡Me preguntó sobre TMZ y Perez Hilton!"

Joder. Eso no estaba bien. "¿Qué?" Peguntó Bella, incrédula. "¿Ahora está navegando en internet también?"

"Oh, sí, Charlie está totalmente tecnológico."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Él se quejó cuando cambiaron las máquinas de escribir por computadoras." La miré y ella rio. "Charlie es de la vieja escuela. Prefiere hacer todo con lápiz y papel antes que con monitores y teclados."

"Bueno, déjame decirte que se está volviendo un pro con internet." Ella le sonrió a Emmett. "Y no creas que a ti no te ha buscado. Me preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaba Edward con el depravado de su hermano." Oh, mierda.

"¡No soy depravado!" Emmett protestó.

"Te mudarás de mi casa." Le informé. Como si no tuviera suficiente cosas negativas ante el papá de Bella y ahora tenía que soportar al depravado carcelero de mi hermano.

"¡No lo haré!" Mi hermano me miró mientras las chicas reían. "No te olvides que la única razón por la cual estás con la hija del jefe de policía es porque quité tu cabeza de tu culo y te hice venir hasta aquí."

Maldición, me tenía allí. "Pero si eso no hubiera sucedido, no hubieras conocido a Rose."

"Sí, lo hubiera hecho." Dijo Rose. "Hubiera ido a patear tu culo y el de él, eventualmente." Su voz derrochaba confianza. De alguna manera no lo dudaba.

"Está bien, puedes quedarte. Pero si te arrestan de nuevo, te hecho." Gruñí. Bella besó mi mentón.

"Como si me asustaras." Emmett rio.

"Puede que no, pero mamá sí y le contaré de todas las veces que no sabe." Había sacado a Emmett de la cárcel un par de veces, usando mi estatus de celebridad y chantajeando a los policías con entradas para mis estrenos o cosas así.

Emmett se puso pálido. "No lo harías." Le sonreí.

"Los días de Emmett apareciendo en TMZ acabaron." Dijo Rose. "A menos que aparezca allí conmigo."

Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. "¡Cuenta con eso, bebé!" Oh, Dios, teníamos problemas.

"Están locos." Observó Alice, sonriendo. "De todas maneras le dije a tu papá que Edward es un buen tipo y que no tenía dudas de que te trataría bien. Eso pareció calmarlo." Le dijo a Bella. Respiré de alivio.

"Te adoro." Le dije.

Alice rio. "Eso espero."

"Lo hago. Y por cierto, me encanta mi remera." Eso hizo que las chicas rieran y mi hermano me mirara desconcertado.

"Creí que te gustaría. Es bastante genial. Creo que yo también compraré una."

"Te compraré una." Le prometí.

"¿Qué remera?" Emmett preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.

"No importa." Él no apreciaba lo increíble que era mi remera de Death Star.

"Está bien." Murmuró.

"Así que, volviendo a ti." Bella se giró hacia Alice. "¿Has hablado con Jasper durante las vacaciones?"

Ella se sonrojó. "Sí, un poco. Sus vacaciones de primavera son en un par de semanas más así que él tenía clases y esas cosas." Emmett rio y ella lo miró. "Sólo estamos hablando."

"Bueno, me alegra que lo hayas hecho." Bella le sonrió. "¿Has pensado sobre este verano?"

El rostro de Alice brilló. "¡Bueno, esa es una de las cosas que me tiene entusiasmada!" Ella respiró y tuve que sonreír ante sus dramatismos. Bella me dijo que Alice había tomado unas clases de actuación cuando eran niñas y podía ver eso ahora. "¡Tengo una entrevista esta semana para un puesto de trabajo en Seattle General!" Hubo chillidos y Bella se levantó de mi regazo y fue a abrazar a Alice.

"¡Eso es genial! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!"

Alice saltó un poquito cuando Bella la soltó. "¡Yo también! He estado en las nubes toda la semana. Por supuesto, es una entrevista de trabajo. Nunca se sabe."

"Supongo que eso significa que no irás a Europa." Dijo Rose abrazándola. "Estoy contenta por ti pero es una pena."

"¡No lo estés!" Le dijo Alice. "El trabajo no empieza hasta agosto. Están haciendo el proceso de contratar gente ahora antes de que nos graduemos y nos vayamos, supongo. Están trabajando junto con la universidad así que tengo chances como cualquier otro."

"¿Entonces vendrás con nosotras?" Le preguntó Bella, sus ojos brillando.

"¡Diablos, sí! ¡Cuídate, Alemania!" Las chicas bailaban en la sala. Mi hermano y yo las mirábamos sonriendo. Me alegraba que Alice fuera con nosotros. Sabía que Bella se sentía mal por su situación con Jasper pero esperaba que esto ayudara.

"¡Eso es tan genial! ¡Y puede que tengas un trabajo de verdad cuando regreses!" Mi sonrisa cayó cuando mencionó el regreso a casa y vi que a mi hermano le sucedió lo mismo. Bueno, teníamos tiempo antes de arreglar todo. Las chicas hablaban de lo que podían hacer en varios países. Bella me sonrió tímidamente y le di mi mano. No iba a limitar sus vacaciones.

"¿Está bien si vamos a París por unos días?" Me preguntó suavemente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en mi regazo. Alice y Rose estaban haciendo una lista de las cosas que necesitarían, lo cual pensé que era un poco prematuro, pero ellas estaban emocionadas, así que ¿Quién era yo para juzgarlas?

Me giré para poder ver su hermoso rostro. "Bebé, quiero que tú vayas a ver lo que quieras. Son tus vacaciones. Yo estaré trabajando."

Ella sonrió tristemente. "Lo sé. Pero no te veré todas las noches si hacemos estos pequeños viajes."

Sí, eso era cierto, pero nunca le pondría límites; esa era una promesa que me había hecho en la cabaña. "Bella, ¿alguna vez has ido a Europa?" Ya sabía la respuesta y ella sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno, quiero que lo vivas. Ve todo lo que quieras. Desearía ser yo quien te lo mostrara, pero no puedo, así que me alegra que tengas a Rose y a Alice. Sé que todavía no sabes como es cuando yo estoy filmando, pero son días muy largos. Usualmente me voy a las cinco de la mañana y vuelvo a las diez de la noche o más tarde."

Los hermosos ojos de Bella se agrandaron ante esa noticia. "¿En serio? Eso no suena muy divertido."

Reí. "No, es bastante pesado, pero igual me encanta." Bueno, ahora me encantaría menos sabiendo que ella me estaba esperando en la habitación del hotel y yo estaba listo para colapsar al final del día. "Tendré unos días libres así que podremos hacer algo, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí, ¿okey?"

"Okey." Ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y la sostuve mientras las chicas conversaron por un rato.

Finalmente terminamos comiendo pizza y cerveza y luego era tiempo de irse a la cama. Bella y yo caminamos de la mano hacia su habitación y nos tomamos tiempo para desvestirnos el uno al otro. Sentía como si estuviera memorizándome cada parte de su cuerpo, cada mirada, cada toque y cada sonido que hacía. Cuando entré en ella, nuestras manos estaban unidas y nuestros ojos sostenían la mirada mientras le decía que la amaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella me hizo la misma promesa. Hicimos el amor lento y sin prisa. Quería saborear cada toque, quemarme en cada memoria para sostenerme de ella cuando estuviera lejos. Acabamos juntos y creí que se dormiría pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso me sostuvo y hablamos, compartiendo cosas hermosas sobre ella. Yo hice lo mismo. Sentía que cada día que pasaba la conocía y la amaba un poco más. Hicimos el amor una vez más antes de dormirnos, exhaustos, finalmente tomando lo mejor de nosotros, a pesar de nuestra necesidad de pasar cada momento juntos.

La alarma que nos despertó en la mañana no fue tan bienvenida como la que había sonado el resto de la semana anterior. Bella la apagó y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, mientras yacíamos juntos durante unos minutos. No hablamos ni una palabra; yo toqué su mejilla, besé su frente y me acerqué a ella. Ella pasó sus dedos por mi espalda. "Necesitamos levantarnos." Me recordó.

Sabía que teníamos que hacerlo. No quería dejarla ir. Pero no tenía otra elección. Me levanté de la cama y fui a ducharme. Estuve allí durante dos minutos cuando vi la cortina correrse y ella entró. Pude ver instantáneamente que no había intención sexual, ella envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho. La sostuve contra mí mientras nos quedábamos debajo del agua juntos por varios minutos antes de que ella comenzara a lavarme, sus suaves manos moviéndose por mi cuerpo. Normalmente esa era la pauta para comenzar todo, pero esta vez no. Solo disfruté de la sensación de ella haciéndose cargo de mí antes de devolverle el favor, lavando su cabello y su hermoso cuerpo. Una lágrima o dos cayeron por su mejilla, y casi hizo que me arrodillara pero ella sacudió su cabeza y me sonrió. "Se acabará pronto." Y sabía que no estaba hablando de la ducha.

Salimos y nos secamos. Ella se puso jeans y una remera y ató su cabello en una coleta. Lucía como una estudiante de universidad. Era tan linda. Me vestí y empaqué mi bolso. Podía escuchar a mi hermano y a Rose moviéndose alrededor de la sala y sabía que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para irnos. Me senté en la cama y Bella se acercó a mis brazos, sosteniéndome fuertemente.

"Esto apesta." Le dije haciéndola reír suavemente. Sentía que literalmente iba a perder mi cabeza si me alejaba de ella.

"Lo sé, pero estarás tan ocupado que apenas tendrás tiempo de extrañarme."

Eso no era cierto. La alejé para que supiera la mentira que era eso. "Te extrañaré cada minuto de cada día." Ella me sonrió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Te inundaré con llamadas, mensajes de texto y mails, para que lo sepas."

Bella rio. "Estoy lista para ser inundada." Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Para que sepas, yo también te extrañaré, pero te prometo que estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí." Como si eso fuera posible. Hice una mueca y ella rio. "Voy a patear culos académicos mientras espero por ti."

Ella me hizo sonreír. "No tengo duda de que lo harás, bebé. Asegúrate de divertirte un poco también. Sólo un poco."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Me guardaré la diversión para la graduación. Nos divertiremos mucho allí."

Sí, lo haríamos. Y necesitaba darle un gran regalo para celebrar. Tuve que pensarlo por un poco. "Lo haremos, bebé."

"¡Edward!" Mi hermano gritó desde la sala. Joder. Ya era la hora. Me puse de pie y la ayudé a Bella a ponerse de pie, besándola. Sus labios eran duros y hambrientos en mí y de repente nos ahogó la desesperación de nuevo. La empujé contra la puerta y le di una estocada con mis caderas mientras la devoraba. No era suficiente. Nunca lo sería.

"Maldición." Murmuré cuando nos separamos.

Bella rio suavemente. "Lo sé. Cinco semanas."

"Te amo." Le dije fervientemente. Miré como su sonrisa encendía su rostro. Esa mirada, era la que iba a recordar hasta que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

"Yo también te amo."

"Esto no es un adiós. Nunca te diré adiós." Le prometí.

Bella me besó suavemente, prometiéndome lo mismo. "Te veré pronto."

"Nos veremos pronto." La abracé fuertemente mientras golpeaban la puerta. "Pero no lo suficientemente pronto."

Ella me sonrió. "Nunca será lo suficientemente pronto. ¿Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa?"

Casa. Como si tuviera un hogar sin ella. Pero asentí. "Lo haré." Abrimos la puerta y allí delante estaban mi hermano y Rose luciendo cansado e infelices como suponía que también lo estábamos nosotros. Emmett abrazó a Bella y la alejó de mí, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño y Rose sonrió. Los dos hablaron en voz baja y Rose se giró hacia mí.

"Mantenlo en línea, ¿por favor?" Me pidió.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Cuídala por mí?"

"Siempre lo hago." Besé su mejilla, porque sabía que con Alice y Rose estaría bien cuidada.

"Gracias." Bella estaba de vuelta y la tomé en mis brazos. Rose y Emmett salieron para darnos un momento a solas.

"¿Tienes todo?" Me preguntó en voz baja.

"Todo menos lo que más quiero." Después de todo, era la verdad.

Un llanto quedó en su garganta. "No me hagas llorar, maldición. Juré que no iba a hacerlo."

"Lo siento, bebé."

"Y me tienes, aunque no esté contigo." Me aseguró. Eso era cierto y lo sabía. Apestaba dejarla atrás.

"Y tú me tienes a mí." La sostuve fuertemente, deseando poder absorberla y que se quedara conmigo para siempre. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero era tan difícil tener que dejarla luego de todo el tiempo compartido.

"Te amo demasiado." Murmuró, besándome.

"Te amo para siempre." Fue mi respuesta cuando nos separamos.

Rose regresó e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, dejándome saber que Emmett estaba listo. "Nos vemos pronto." Le dije a Bella, besándola por última vez.

"Nos vemos pronto." Me dijo. Toqué su mejilla antes de tomar mi bolso y salir por la puerta. Sonreí sobre mi hombro y ella me dijo que me amaba de nuevo.

"Para siempre." Le recordé. Y caminé hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a la única persona que no quería dejar atrás. Las cinco semanas tenían que pasarse pronto.

* * *

><p>Aww la despedida es tan triste :'(<p>

Espero que les guste el capítulo :) Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!

Besos,

Romi


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 38**

Mi hogar no se sentía como mi hogar. Amaba mi casa desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en ella, pero se sentía vacía sin Bella aunque ella nunca hubiera estado aquí. Algo que tenía que rectificar, aunque no sabía cuando. Tal vez podía hacer que viniera para navidad. Aunque se sentía demasiado lejos. No era como si fuera a estar aquí hasta esa fecha. Estúpidos rodajes de películas, pero sabía que eran algo bueno para mi carrera.

Coloqué mis maletas en mi habitación. Haría la colada mañana o al día siguiente, pero no tenía sentido guardar las maletas. Este fin de semana me estaría yendo de todas maneras, o en la próxima semana. Tendría que llamar a Kate y a Garrett para asegurarme de que mi calendario sea el mismo. Había pedido silencio en mis vacaciones y me lo habían dado, con la excepción de unos pocos mails a Marcus y a Kate.

Miré mi reloj y vi que Bella estaba en clase. La había llamado en cuanto había aterrizado, necesitaba escuchar su voz aunque fuera su correo. Sí, era ridículo pero no podía evitar extrañarla. Así que tomé mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de texto.

**El hogar no es hogar sin ti. No puedo esperar al día que regrese a mi hogar y tú me estés esperando, donde sea que estemos. Te amo.**

Dejé mi teléfono y enseguida la música comenzó a sonar de la habitación de Emmett. Había estado bastante tranquilo desde que habíamos dejado a las chicas, lo cual había sido algo bueno ya que tenía miedo de que repitiera sus escapadas sexuales con Rose. Cerré mi puerta e intenté concentrarme en la mierda que tenía que hacer antes de irme. Mañana _Rolling Stone_, unas sesiones con Alec para retomar el tiempo que había perdido, aunque yo creía que lucía bastante bien. Después de todo, había hecho ejercicio con Bella. De la mejor manera. El ejercicio sexual… Tenía pruebas de vestuario y algunas tomas el jueves. Si todo iba bien podía irme el sábado.

Mierda, era tiempo de enfrentarme a la realidad. Tomé mi teléfono y disiqué.

"Bueno, bueno, ¡el hijo prodigio regresa!"

Reí. "Nunca pensaste en mí como un hijo, Kate."

"¡Y gracias a Dios por eso! ¡Tenemos una situación _Flores en el Ático_ aquí!"

Ella me mataba. "Creo que eso fue incesto de hermanos."

"Bueno, ciertamente no soy lo suficientemente mayor para ser tu madre. Dame un poco de crédito." Dijo.

"Oh, sí, eres demasiado joven para esas cosas. ¿Cómo va todo, Katie?"

"Por favor, ¿Cómo si tuviera algo interesante para decir? Tú eres quien se fue con la chica de sus sueños durante toda una semana. ¿Cómo te fue?"

Sonreí ante los recuerdos de mi semana con Bella. "No tengo palabras."

"Oh, Dios, el chico está perdidamente enamorado, Garrett." Escuché unos gritos en el fondo. "Deberías escucharlo, Gar, suena como una chica."

"¡Hey!" Protesté pero sabía que probablemente tenía razón.

"No puedo evitarlo, eres lindo. Me encanta que finalmente seas feliz. ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?" Ella demandó.

Esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo?" Quería responder eso ahora, pero no era posible. "Bueno, ustedes dos van a Berlín podrán conocerla en el verano. Sino, pasará un tiempo."

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. "¿Hola?" Pregunté, dudando si mi teléfono se había desconectado.

"Lo siento; ¿dijiste que iría a Berlín contigo?" Uh, oh, el tono amistoso se había ido y ahora tenía su voz de negocios.

"Um, ¿sí?" Me apresuré a responder antes de que pudiera gritarme. "¡Iba a decírtelo! Quiero decir, lo hice. Volaré en cinco semanas de vuelta para su graduación y luego ella irá a quedarse conmigo durante el verano."

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Esto no era bueno. Tenía que seguir. "Tú dijiste que querías conocerla, así que esto será óptimo."

Ella suspiró. "¿Y que se supone que le diré a la prensa cuando vayas a volar a Washington por una graduación?"

"Seattle es bastante grande así que tal vez no tengas que decir nada. No es como si UW no sea una universidad grande. Un montón de gente se graduará. Dudo que me noten."

"¿Dudas que te noten? ¿Universitarios? ¿Universitarias? ¿Estás bromeando?" Ella demandó. Bueno, si lo decía así… "Piénsalo dos veces antes de ir, Edward. Es eso o mejor prepárate para nombrar a tu chica y hablar sobre tu relación."

Dejar de ir no era una opción. Se lo había prometido a Bella. Ella era mi familia ahora y la familia iba a cosas importantes como graduaciones. "Iré. Si me ven, entonces me ocuparé de eso. Y hablaré sobre mi relación mañana con quien sea que me entreviste para _Rolling Stone_."

"Su nombre es Bree Tanner."

¿Una mujer? Genial. Siete de cada diez reporteras coqueteaban conmigo o por lo menos dejaban ver que estaban interesadas en mí. "Kate…"

"Ella es lesbiana, así que no te preocupes."

Me reí porque Kate me conocía muy bien. "Eso sirve."

"Creí que lo haría. ¿Así que estás planeando en decírselo?"

¿Cómo si lo supiera? No tenía un guion, si intentaba escribir uno terminaría sonando todo ensayado y _Rolling Stone_ era el tipo de revista que se daría cuenta. "Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano saldrá la pregunta de la relación. Planeo hacerlo al azar, pero no le daré el nombre de Bella."

"Tendrás bastantes problemas manteniendo su nombre fuera de la prensa si irás a su graduación y luego se irán a Europa juntos de paseo." Me recordó Kate.

Rodé mis ojos. "Ella y sus amigas estarán de paseo por Europa. Yo estaré trabajando. Ella tendrá su propia habitación, la cual convenientemente estará conectada a la mía." Eso no era problema. Siempre tomábamos varias habitaciones para mantener el tráfico alejado de mí. Solo me aseguraría de que esa habitación extra esté al lado de la mía y eso era todo. Puede que no pase mis días con Bella, pero sí pasaré mis noches junto a ella.

"¿Recuerdas lo que fue cuando salías con Irina?"

¿Qué era, estúpido? "Por supuesto que sí. Pero si recuerdas, Irina llamaba a la prensa. Bella ciertamente no hará eso. Daremos su nombre cuando nosotros lo queramos. Si alguien me reconoce en Seattle, entonces nos encargaremos de eso. Me gustaría disfrutar por un tiempo de mi relación antes de que se llene de chismes y de tabloides." Me estaba enojando de solo pensarlo.

"Está bien, Edward. Sabes que es mi trabajo estar preparada. Intentaré hacerlo." Ella me calmó.

Lo sabía. Aunque eso no lo hacía menos irritante. "Te prometo que cuando nos vean juntos, te llamaré y nos encargaremos de la prensa."

"¿Y si te atrapan de sorpresa?"

"Bueno, no es como si la estuviera escondiendo de ti. Tú sabes quien es."

"Sí, pero no sé como se supone que cuente como se conocieron. ¿Quieres que les diga la verdad?"

Diablos, no. Tendré un montón de chicas que me acosarán electrónicamente. Tal vez algunas sean tan hábiles como Bella. "Podemos decir que nos conocimos a través de conocidos. No está tan lejos de la verdad ya que Emmett está saliendo con una de sus mejores amigas."

"¿Qué?" Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído del grito que pegó. "De seguro escuché mal. ¿Dijiste que Emmett está saliendo con alguien? ¿Cómo el saliendo, saliendo? ¿No está cogiendo y olvidándose?"

Reí ante la incredulidad de Kate. No podía culparla. "Más que saliendo. Rose es su _única_, tal como Bella es la mía."

"Bueno, entonces también tendré que conocer a esta chica. ¿La chica que pudo hacer que Emmett Cullen se comprometiera? Tiene que ser increíble."

Sonaba impactada. "Lo es. Fue gran parte de la razón por la que Bella y yo estamos juntos ahora. Emmett está enamorado."

"¡Garrett! ¡Iremos a Berlín este verano! ¡Despeja algo de tu tiempo durante junio o julio!" Ella gritó.

"¿Debes gritar? ¿Él está allí, verdad?"

"Tengo que decirte que él está en su oficina discutiendo un trato o algo así."

"¿Entonces por qué le estás gritando?" Le pregunté, sonriendo. Me encantaba su forma de ser juntos. Algún día Bella y yo seríamos como ellos, sin gritar.

"¡Porque Emmett Cullen tiene novia y está enamorado! Nunca pensé que vería este día."

"¿Qué hay de mí? Yo también estoy enamorado."

Ella rio. "Tú, Edward, siempre has sido más tranquilo. Me alegra que no te hayas comprometido con alguien como Irina. Tenía que empezar a mentirle a los tabloides si ustedes seguían juntos."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Tendría que haberte despedido, ¿y luego que sería de nosotros?"

"Ya te lo dije, Garrett estaría prostituyéndose en Hollywood Boulevard. En serio, ¿Qué clase de vida le hubiera deparado? Nunca hubieras querido que sucediera eso. Además, hubieras tenido un largo tiempo convenciéndote de que Bella es tu única si te hubieras casado con esa lacra."

Eso era cierto. "Nunca pensé en casarme con ella." Solo había una chica con la que me quería casar y algún día lo haría.

"¡Por suerte! Tomaré crédito en eso."

Reí. "Claro que sí. Sabes, en realidad llamé para ver si había algo más para hacer esta semana."

"Tienes una entrevista impresa con _The Times_ el viernes por la tarde. Seacrest quiere que lo llames a su show de radio esta semana, eso si quieres y cuando tú quieras."

Ugh. "Puedo hacerlo el jueves entre la prueba."

"Excelente. Lo arreglaré. Y Marcus necesita que vayas y arregles tu contrato. Eso no es de mí, por cierto, eso es de Garrett quien está tirándome notas debajo de mi nariz."

Reí. "Salúdalo de mi parte. Iré a ver a Marcus mañana luego de la entrevista a menos que llegue tarde; de otra manera iré el miércoles." Mis días rápidamente se estaban llenando. "¿Supongo que me iré el sábado?"

"Ese es el plan, según Garrett."

Lo encantador de ambos era que con una llamada podía averiguar toda la información. "¿Tiene algo más para mí?"

"¿Tienes algo más para él? Puedes usar mi teléfono si quieres. Basta con las notas, no soy tu secretaria." Reí mientras discutían. "Necesitas hacer el comercial de voz de Mercedes antes de irte."

Claro que sí. "¿El miércoles a la tarde?"

Kate murmuró mientras su teclado sonaba. "Eso sirve. Te dije que estarías ocupado luego de que regresaras. No te quejes."

Hice una mueca. "No me estaba quejando."

"Tu tono era de queja. ¿Crees que no conozco tu tono de queja? Por favor."

Ella me conocía bien. "Está bien, estoy seguro que me tienes bastante ocupado ahora."

"¡Todavía no, pero ya lo estarás!"

Ella no tenía que sonar tan alegre sobre eso. "No me gustas."

Su risa encantadora llenó la línea. "Pero me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí. Cállate, Garrett, él me ama más que a ti."

La mujer tenía un punto. "Eso no quiera decir que tengas que gustarme, pero los amo a ambos."

"¿Pero me amas más a mí, verdad? Él es más fácil de remplazar."

Escuché a Garrett protestar. "¡Él te ama más a ti porque tú eres más aterradora que yo!"

Me mataban. "Tiene razón. Es tu poder sobre mí que te lleva al borde."

"¡No lo olvides!" Ella canturreó. "¿Quieres que vaya mañana?"

Lo pensé por un momento. Kate algunas veces se aseguraba de que la prensa no me malinterpretara. Generalmente estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero _Rolling Stone_ era un animal diferente. "¿Qué crees? ¿Quedaré como un tonto si vas allí?"

"Honestamente, sí. Ellos no me prohíben estar allí, pero no les gusta que un publicista los detenga cuando se supone que debe ser real. Depende de ti. Puedo limpiar mi agenda si lo prefieres. Si no, grábalo para que si te mal interpretan yo pueda caerles como la ira de Dios."

Y ella lo haría. "La grabaré. Creo que será lo mejor."

"Yo también. Llámame durante o después si ella se pasa de la raya y la detendré."

Sonreí mientras imaginaba a Kate terminando la entrevista. Ella si quisiera asustaría a una periodista. "Lo haré. Gracias, Katie."

"Cuando quieras. ¿Y, Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"En verdad me alegra que hayas encontrado a Bella. Puede que no haga mi trabajo más fácil en el momento, pero quiero que seas feliz."

Tenía que sonreír, porque era cierto. "Lo sé, Katie. Y en verdad, verdad lo estoy. En otro mundo, gritaría a los cuatro vientos mi relación con Bella."

"Sé que lo harías. Y no puedo esperar a conocerla." Su voz estaba llena de a calidez.

"La amarás."

"Sin duda. ¿Y la chica de tu hermano estará con ella?"

Reí. Ella todavía no podía creer que Emmett tuviera novia. "Sí."

"¡Carajo! ¡Reservaré los pasajes esta noche!"

"Hazlo. Adiós, Kate. Hablamos mañana."

"Adiós, Edward. No te olvides de llamarme."

"No lo haré." Colgué y sonreí. Ella tenía lo suyo pero me alegraba de que fuera mía.

La música de Emmett se apagó y tocó mi puerta. "¿Desde cuando golpeas? No me estoy masturbando ni nada, imbécil. ¡Apenas han pasado unas horas!"

"Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso pero en verdad espero que no me llames imbécil desde ahora."

Mierda. Mamá. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comencé a tartamudear. "No lo estaba, quiero decir, creí que eras… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Aparentemente no estoy interrumpiendo tu masturbación, algo que de hecho estoy inmensamente agradecida." Ella respondió, sus ojos verdes brillando mientras me sonreía desde la puerta. Su mirada pasó hacia la mesa de noche y rio. "Me alegra ver que estás correctamente humectado."

Oh, Dios, mátame ahora. "Creí que eras Emmett."

"Eso esperaba. Él es más imbécil que yo."

"¡Hey!" Mi hermano gritó detrás de ella.

Dios. Me levanté de mi cama y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. "¿Qué los trae aquí?"

Mamá rodó sus ojos. "¿Mis chicos vuelven de sus vacaciones con los amores de su vida y se supone que tengo que esperar a que me llamen? Golpeé la puerta pero nadie me escuchó con ese ruido que tu hermano tenía en su habitación, así que entré."

Por supuesto que lo hizo. "Llamamos. Estabas en una reunión."

"Y ahora no estoy en una reunión y estoy visitando a mis hijos." Ella sonrió plácidamente, en contraste con el traje gris que estaba usando. Ella lucía como su pudiera cortar a alguien con tan sólo una palabra. "¿Podemos?" Hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo y Emmett y yo nos miramos mientras la seguíamos. Pasaría tarde o temprano, así que más vale temprano.

Mamá se sentó en la silla y Emmett y yo en el sofá. Ella nos sonrió. "¿Cómo estuvo sus vacaciones?"

"Genial." Respondí al mismo tiempo que Emmett dijo "Perfectas."

La sonrisa de mamá se ensanchó. "¿Y les fue bien cuando les contaron sobre _la única_?"

Emmett murmuró algo y miró sus manos, evitando la mirada de mamá. No estaba seguro si debía de ir primero para rescatarlo o si debía de tirarlo a los lobos y mejorar las cosas con mi explicación. Pero él estaba allí así que decidí comenzar. "Fue genial con Bella. Ella no podía entender el hecho de que planeaba casarme con ella y amarla por siempre, pero ella me creyó y creyó en ello."

Los ojos de mamá se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que siempre tenía abrazar a mamá. Decir que la apreciaba más luego de escuchar las historias familiares de Bella y Rose era un hecho. "Me alegra tanto escuchar eso, cariño." Ella despeinó mi cabello y se giró hacia Emmett, quien seguía evitando su mirada y lucía como que estuviera enterrándose en la silla. "Emmett Matthew, ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que estés mirando al cuero del sofá? ¿Qué hiciste?" Ella demandó, con su voz firme en contraste a como había recibido mi noticia.

"No hice nada." Murmuró, evitando mirarla. Mala movida. Ella se sentó en la mesa de café frente a él y tomó su rostro con sus manos, arqueando una ceja sin decir nada. Emmtt tragó en seco. "¡No fue mi culpa!" Gritó, levantando sus manos.

"¿Qué no fue tu culpa?" Ella preguntó, evitando sonreír. Mamá quería reír pero Emmett no se daba cuenta.

"¡Rosie me provocó, mamá! Ella usó todos estos conjuntos sexys y luego tomé el consejo de Eddie y la evité…" Ella me miró y me encogí. Maldito, malinterpretó mis palabras.

"Le dije que ella pensaba que él la quería nada más que para el sexo y que él debería mostrarle que le importaba, ¡no enloquecerla!" Protesté.

Mamá rio. "Chicos." Ella se volvió a Emmett. "¿Así que la hiciste enojar, entonces?"

"Y luego puede que me haya emborrachado y se lo haya dicho en un juego." Él murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Gritó mamá.

"¡No fue mi intención! Ella me estaba ignorando y estaba enojada y sugirió el juego, ¡no yo! Cuanto más tomaba, más quería arreglar las cosas así que le dije que me iba a casar con ella." Sus hombros se bajaron como si estuviera listo para recibir un golpe.

Mamá cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes, chicos? ¿Cómo terminó todo?"

"Uh, no muy bien al comienzo pero Bella hizo que Rose admitiera que me amaba, ¡y todo estuvo bien! ¡Se lo recompensé, mamá, lo juro! ¡Cena a la luz de las velas, todo como lo hizo Edward!"

Mamá rio y abrió sus brazos. Emmett inmediatamente la abrazó. "Bueno, no puedo decir que tu padre lo hizo muy bien al comienzo. Me alegra que por lo menos uno de ustedes lo hizo bien."

Em sonrió brillantemente mientras la soltaba. "Hey, él le dijo a Bella que la amaba, accidentalmente luego de…" Emmett se calló y se encogió de hombros. "Tú sabes." Bastardo.

Mamá rodó sus ojos. "Creo que lo sé, sí. Me alegra que sean felices. Y no puedo esperar para conocer a las chicas. Iremos a la graduación, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Rosie tiene boletos para nosotros ya que nadie de su familia irá."

La boca de mamá se transformó en una línea. "No puedo creer que sus padres cambien la graduación de su hija por un crucero." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno, su pérdida es nuestra ganancia. ¿Ella está estudiando medicina?" Preguntó. Emmett asintió. "Está bien, sé que regalarle." Esa era mamá, siempre tenía el regalo perfecto. "¿Bella será una profesora?"

"Sí." No pude evitar sonreír. Las imágenes de Bella con sus gafas sexys y la blusa blanca y la falda apretada con sus tacones llenaron mi mente.

"¡Puedo pensar en algo! ¿Y conoceremos a sus padres, verdad?"

Eso hizo que dejara de sonreír. "Creo que su papá y la novia irán. No estoy muy seguro de su mamá."

Mamá me miró. "¿Por qué?"

"Su mamá no está muy presente, según me dijo Bella. Ella apenas la ha visto desde que se fue de su casa y se fue cuando Bella tenía tres años."

Mamá siseó. "¿Qué clase de madres inservibles tienen? Es algo bueno que ahora me tengan a mí. Les mostraré como debe ser una madre."

Emmett y yo sonreímos. "Eso es lo que le dijimos." Le informó orgullosamente Emmett a mamá. "Le dije a Rosie que ella ahora tiene una familia de verdad y ella estaba, bueno, todavía no conoces a Rosie pero puedo decirte que fue muy femenina sobre esto y casi lloró."

"Bella también, mamá. Le prometí que tú estarías en cada detalle que su madre no estuvo."

Los ojos de mamá comenzaron a aguarse. "¡Claro que estaré! ¡Denme su dirección! No esperaré a la graduación; les enviaré un paquete a ambas. Están casi terminando la universidad y necesitan algo para relajarse durante estas semanas finales. Recuerdo lo exhausta que estaba al final."

Sonreí. Mamá era la mejor mamá del mundo y nadie podía contradecirme. "Estoy seguro de que les encantará." Algo se cruzó por mi mente. "Ellas viven con otra chica, Alice, y sé que están preocupada de que ella quede afuera…"

Mamá impacientemente me detuvo. "No digas más. Tres chicas. ¿Qué está estudiando Alice?"

"Enfermería. Ella tendrá una entrevista de trabajo en el hospital local."

"Y en los hombres jóvenes." Emmett dijo riendo mientras yo rodaba mis ojos.

"No hay nada de malo con los hombres jóvenes, Emmett." Mamá nos dio una de esas sonrisas de las cuales no quería saber nada. Ella se puso de pie y besó mi mejilla y la de Emmett. "Iré a comenzar a preparar las cosas para las chicas. Envíenme su dirección o los traeré hoy de noche."

"¿Hoy de noche?" Pregunté. Emmett lucía igual de confundido.

"A la cena, si quieren."

"¡Diablos, sí!" Gritó Emmett.

Mamá rio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Estén prontos a las seis. Tengo que darle a mis chicos una buena cena casera antes de que queden estancados en comida de hotel durante un mes."

Emmett lucía como si hubiera ganado la lotería. "¿Pollo parmesano?" Rogó.

Mamá sonrió mientras tomaba el maletín que había dejado en la puerta. "Por supuesto. Todos sus favoritos. También tendrán que averiguar los platos favoritos de las chicas." Con un saludo final, se fue.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que las ama más que a nosotros."

Reí. "Más que a ti seguro. Pero no más que a mí."

Eso hizo que me pegara en mi brazo. "Solo espera. Ella y Bella serán tan unidas que ya no te llamará."

"Ella todavía nos llamará, probablemente para gritarnos por algo que hayamos hecho enojar a las chicas."

Emmett rio. "Es cierto. Probablemente tendré más llamadas y visitas."

"Claro que sí."

"Okey, iré al gimnasio antes de comer mi peso en la comida de mamá. ¿Vienes?"

Tendría que enfrentar a Alec ahora. Si esperaba un día o dos, él sería más duro conmigo. "Está bien."

Emmett rio ante mi expresión. "Vamos, estrella de acción, tienes que ponerte en forma para ser Steven Steele."

Lo que quería hacer era estar en casa con Bella, pero eso no era una opción. "Sí, sí." Era tiempo de volver a la rutina.

Xoxoxoxoxo

No había pasado un día desde que habíamos llegado y Bella y yo ya estábamos desencontrándonos. Bella llamó cuando yo estaba en el gimnasio y cuando pude devolverle la llamada, me atendió su correo de voz. Luego cené con papá y mamá y luego el teléfono de Emmett vibró demasiadas veces y tuvimos que apagarlos. Y por supuesto, Bella había llamado. Así que esperé a llegar a casa para llamarla de nuevo.

"Hola." En el instante en que su cálida voz pasó la línea me sentí mejor.

"Hola, bebé."

"¡Finalmente! Ya comenzaba a creer que nunca hablaríamos hoy."

Reí, aliviando que ella parecía ansiosa como yo. "Dímelo a mí. Todo el mundo conspira en separarnos y no me gusta."

Bella rio. "Nadie está conspirando."

"¡Ha! Mi mamá me hizo apagar el teléfono durante la cena porque a Emmett le llegaban mensajes de texto de Rose."

"¿Cómo se atreven?" Ella demandó, riendo.

"Eran cosas totalmente sucias, el rostro de Emmett lo delataba."

Ella rio más fuerte. "Eso no me sorprende, ¿pero por qué suenas celoso? ¿Tú también querías mensajes de texto sucios?"

Esa era una pregunta tonta. "Siempre quiero mensajes de texto sucios, amor."

"Aww, sé que sí, amor. Y si hubiese tenido un minuto del día a solas, te hubiera enviado uno. A cada lado que fui siempre había alguien, esperando por mí." Ella suspiró. "Creo que Rose y Alice estaban intentando hacer las cosas más fácil, lo cual lo aprecio, pero te extrañé demasiado."

"Yo también te extrañé."

Podía notar su sonrisa del otro lado de la línea. Esperaba que estuviera sonriendo. "Pude notarlo por tu mensaje. Eso fue increíblemente dulce."

Su mensaje de texto había sido igualmente maravilloso. Ella me había dicho que su hogar también sería donde yo estuviera y que no podía esperar a vivir para siempre conmigo. Si no hubiera estado en el gimnasio cuando lo hubiera leído, la hubiera llamado inmediatamente y hubiera sido un completo melancólico. Alec me hubiera dicho que era una chica y se hubiera burlado de mí por horas.

"Sentí cada palabra, bebé. Se siente calmo y solitario ahora aunque Emmett esté conmigo."

"Lo sé." Ella contestó. "Un día menos, ¿verdad?"

Reí mientras me recostaba contra mis almohadas. "Sí, y bastante rápido ahora que estoy ocupado. Mamá nos sorprendió cuando llegamos a casa."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando recordaba lo que había escuchado cuando golpeó mi puerta. "Mamá está entusiasmada por tu graduación. Ya está pensando en regalos y paquetes de tratamientos."

"¿Paquetes de tratamientos? ¿Regalos? Edward, eso es tonto. No tiene que darme nada."

Rodé mis ojos. "Intenta decirle eso, bebé. A ver si te escucha. Ella también le enviará cosas a Alice."

Escuché su grito ahogado en el teléfono. "¿De verdad? Eso es… increíble, Edward. Gracias."

Sus palabras me llenaban. "No tienes nada porque agradecerme, bebé. Sólo mencioné que Alice estaba con ustedes y mamá lo tomó. Tenemos que darle tu dirección así que espera algo, no tengo idea de que." Me preguntaba que nos hubiera mandado mamá si hubiéramos ido a la universidad lejos. ¿A quien estaba bromeando? No hubiéramos ido muy lejos. Ambos éramos nenes de mamá y los sabíamos.

"Eso es tan dulce. Lo espero con ansias." Ella murmuró suavemente.

Sabía hacia donde iba su mente. "Te dije que mamá será una gran parte en tu vida de ahora en más. Ella puede ser cansadora pero lo hace con el corazón."

"Dudo que alguna vez me moleste." Ella me dijo. Probablemente era cierto.

"Em cree que ya las ama a ti y a Rose más que a nosotros. Le dije que probablemente te ame a ti más que a él, pero nunca más que a mí."

Eso hizo que riera de nuevo. Sonreí ante ese sonido. No quería que mi chica estuviera triste y apestaba que sabía que lo estaba. Ambos íbamos a estarlo hasta que pudiera tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos. "Me aseguraré de que siempre seas su número uno en sus ojos."

"No hay competencia, no importa lo maravillosa que seas." Le aseguré.

"¿En verdad pelearás conmigo por el amor de tu madre?" Ella preguntó.

Nunca. Bella merecía todo el amor que pudiera tener. "Te permitiré que estés a mi lado, donde perteneces. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Es exactamente donde quiero estar."

Cambié de tema antes de que ambos comenzáramos a llorar. No era algo que hacía con frecuencia y en verdad no quería comenzar a hacerlo. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, bebé?"

Ella suspiró. "En realidad, no tan mal. No fu fácil regresar luego de tanto tiempo. Quería acurrucarme y dormir en mi clase de literatura femenina."

Reí. "¿Es un nuevo sentimiento en clase?"

"No, pero fue más fuerte esta vez."

Me mataba. "Pobre bebé."

"Sólo espera, te llamaré un día de clases y haré que escuches."

"Tráelo, Bella. Me sirve una buena siesta."

"Ha. Solo sufriré un par de semanas más y luego quemaré todos los libros."

La imagen era muy graciosa. "Eso no es muy feminista de tu parte. Al menos deberías tirar un par de sostenes, para que apoyes al movimiento a la misma vez que lo rechazas."

Su risa era muy contagiosa. "¡Haré eso! ¿Aunque de verdad quieres que queme mis sostenes?"

Diablos, no. "Uh, ninguno de los buenos. ¿No tienes alguno viejo que no quieres que nadie te vea en él?"

"¿Cómo si fuera a quemar a mi sostén más cómodo? ¡Eso no es apoyar para nada al movimiento!" Ella sonaba horrorizada. "Debería de quemar el azul, los aros me molestan."

Sentí mis labios hacer un puchero ante esa idea. "Me gusta ese azul."

"Te gustan todos."

Eso era cierto. "¿Por qué no compras algunos baratos para quemar? ¿No vienen de a cuatro? Consigue esos." Sugerí.

"Eres tan hombre. ¿Cuatro paquetes? Encontraré algo para quemar, algo de lo cual no estés atado emocionalmente."

Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? "Estoy emocionalmente atado a todos tus sostenes. Quema los de Rose. Emmett probablemente te envíe una nota de agradecimiento."

"Una nota de agradecimiento no vale la patada en el culo que recibiré."

Eso era cierto. Rose era aterradora. "Okey, entones quema los libros. Yo no diré nada."

"¡Espero que no! ¿Así que, que estabas haciendo, mientras yo estaba moldeando mi mente?"

"Hablé con Kate."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo te fue?"

Tan bien como se podía esperar. "Tuvo un pequeño ataque cuando le dije que iría a tu graduación, pero iré y eso es todo. Si salimos a la luz allí, entonces que sea. Mañana planeo decir que estoy de novio."

"Mmm. Me gusta oír eso. ¿Estás listo para la entrevista?"

Sonreí. "Estoy más que acostumbrado, bebé. Sí, estoy listo. Estoy interesado en saber como reacciona a la noticia y que pasa después, supongo. Mis otras relaciones han sido muy Hollywood. Esto es nuevo para mí."

"Es nuevo para mí también." Hubo una pausa y me pregunté si ya lo estaba odiando. "Um, me encontré con Mike hoy."

¿Mike? Mike. Maldito. "¿Oh?" Pregunté, haciendo una nota mental de las posibles agencias que podía llamar para conseguir guardaespaldas. Un grande y aterrador.

"Deja de preocuparte, Edward. Él estaba bien. Pero te mencionó y por supuesto no sabía que decir. Le dije que ahora estaba viendo a alguien y que era nuevo y me gustaría mantenerlo en privado." Ella rio nerviosamente. "Nos invitó a una fiesta en la fraternidad el viernes."

Lo hizo, ¿verdad? "Ya veo."

"Le dije que teníamos otros planes."

Inmediatamente me sentí mejor, pero luego me sentí culpable por eso. "Sabes, si quieres ir…" Me callé porque no quería sonar como si le estuviera dando permiso o algo. No tenía control sobre lo que ella hacía.

"No quiero ir. Ya lo he hecho. Además, no solo Mike estará allí sino también Jared. Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para alejar a Alice de él para que no sufra un rencuentro."

Reí, lo hacía sonar como una enfermedad. "Okey, bebé. No quiero que te sientas limitada."

"¿Quién dice que estoy limitada? Además, tenemos planes el viernes a la noche."

"¿Qué planes?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, si estás libre, estaba pensando en tener otra cita por Skype. No estaremos en la misma zona horaria por mucho tiempo así que pensé…"

"¡Diablos, sí! Estoy libre." Me haría estar libre, gracias.

Bella rio. "Eres tan fácil."

"Sólo para ti, bebé."

"Bien, es una cita entonces." Ella bostezó y sabía que era tiempo de dejarla ir.

"Necesitas descansar, amor."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte ir."

Sonreí. "No podrás ni aunque lo intentes. No iré a ningún lado."

"Bien." Ella respondió.

"Dulces sueños, Bella. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Edward."

Ella sonaba triste de nuevo. No podía permitir eso. "Nos vemos pronto, bebé."

"Me encanta eso. Nos vemos pronto."

Muy pronto porque tendríamos una cita por Skype para mi alegría. Terminé nuestra llamada y abrí Words. Nuestro último juego había sido terminado, sin ninguna razón. Obviamente el juego me odiaba o era sexista o algo así. Lo que sea. Ahora era mi turno de comenzar. Y por supuesto mis letras apestaban. ¿IHOHIDA? Idaho probablemente no estaba permitido. Palabra no aceptada mi culo. ¿AID? Eso era aburrido. ¿HAH? ¿HO? Esto no iba bien. ¿HID? ¿HAD? ¿HOD? ¿DOH? Estas letras apestaban.

¿Sabes que? ¿Por qué no empezar con lo que debería haber sido nuestra primera palabra? No había mucho para hacer, pero me gustaba, así que jugué HI y fruncí el ceño ante la Z y la V que aparecieron luego. Abrí la casilla de mensajes.

**Bueno, no es una palabra sexy pero la dejaré para ti. Diré hola, porque probablemente debería de haber sido nuestra primera palabra. No es que me arrepienta de las palabras que compartimos. Nunca lo haría. Me llevaron a la mujer con la que voy a compartir el resto de mi vida, así que cada una de ellas es maravillosa.**

Sonreí mientras recordaba algunas de las palabras que me había enviado.

**Especialmente las sucias. La mejor parte de estar lejos de ti, si hay algo bueno en ello, es que puedo jugar Words contigo de nuevo. Por supuesto, prefiero tenerte, pero tomaré lo que pueda hasta poder estar de nuevo contigo.**

**No puedo creer que tengo que ir a dormir sin ti. Mi enorme cama está muy solitaria. No puedo esperar el día que estés aquí conmigo, o que esté allí contigo, o donde sea pero que estemos juntos. Nos vemos pronto, bebé. Te amo.**

Eso era todo. Miré el espacio vacío a mi lado y cerré la aplicación mientras dejaba mi celular. No era demasiado pronto.

* * *

><p>Hoy fue una actualización tempranita! :D Muchas gracias por todas las recomendaciones que me han enviado para los próximos fics a traducir! Los voy a leer y obviamente los voy a tener en cuenta :D Así que cruzen los dedos para que algún autora me permita traducirlos! :D

Muuuuchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews! El capítulo de WWF ha sido un éxito tremendo y el fic ya ha pasado los 1000 reviews! OMG No lo puedo creer (L) en verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por el entusiasmo que le ponen a los capítulos.

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana! :D

Besos,

Romi


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 39**

Despertarme con una alarma que no había sido arreglada por la señorita Swan o Bella Swan, la traviesa colegiala no era una experiencia placentera. La apagué, molesto porque con la única chica que pasaría mi tiempo hoy sería con Bree Tanner. Suspirando, me senté y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello mientras automáticamente tomaba mi celular. Bella tenía clases antes de que tuviera que levantarme así que tal vez me había enviado un mensaje de texto. Fruncí el ceño viendo que el único mensaje de texto que tenía era de Kate.

**Bree dijo que uses algo que te defina. No llegues tarde.**

¿Qué diablos? ¿Algo que me defina? Rodé mis ojos. Nunca llegaba tarde. Kate lo sabía. Abrí mi aplicación Words y sonreí cuando vi que Bella había jugado MUSH. No era una palabra sexy pero me hacía sentir bien. Abrí el mensaje.

_Estoy bastante segura que tu primera respuesta fue "Hola, ¿te conozco?" así que tenemos eso cubierto, a pesar de nuestra forma atípica. Amo escuchar un "hola" de tu voz. Esa simple palabra me dice que estás conmigo, y eso es todo lo que importa._

Sonreí. Esa había sido mi respuesta. Recordé estar intrigado por saber quien era ella desde el principio. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ella iba a significar para mí.

_Sonreí cuando vi que habías comenzado un juego nuevo. Tus palabras han sido lo mejor de mi día y lo serán cada día que estemos alejados. Con tan solo saber que estará allí me hace sonreír. Y prometo enviarte las palabras más sucias que pueda. Todas._

Bendigo las palabras sucias de Bella. Nunca me arrepentiría de ello.

_Dormir sin ti no es divertido. Extraño tus cálidos y grandes brazos envueltos a mi alrededor y los suaves ronquidos que haces y que salen de la nada y se detienen al instante. ¿Sabes que haces eso? Lo encontraría molesto si no te amara, porque me recuerda que estás aquí. O lo estarás, pronto._

Yo no roncaba. Pero la extrañaba demasiado entre mis brazos; el dulce aroma de su cabello, su suave piel, la pequeña cantidad de baba que dejaba a veces en mi pecho. Joder, esto apestaba.

_Yo tampoco puedo esperar al día que estemos juntos, Edward. Los contaría, pero los números son muy altos ahora y odio pensar en eso. Cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, puede que no te deje ir más. ¿Te gustaría eso? Te amo demasiado, nos vemos pronto._

Me gusta mucho, Bella. Nunca dejaré que me dejes ir. Soy muy egoísta para vivir sin ti.

Mientras pensaba en mi respuesta volví al tablero. Mis letras eran terribles. ¿Cómo se suponía que escribiera algo sexy con ellas? VAZHOID Eso sonaba como una especie de droga rara. ¿DASH? Me gustaría volver de nuevo a Washington, pero no, esa palabra era tonta. ¿VOIDS? Eso no enviaba ningún tipo de mensaje. ¿MAID? Mmm, una mucama francesa, Bella en un disfraz de mucama francesa, Bella en su uniforme de policía caliente, Bella desnuda luego de que le hice el amor con ambos disfraces. Sí, eso funcionaría. Jugué MAID y regresé a los mensajes para contestarle.

**Siempre estaré contigo, Bella. Nunca lo dudes. Fuiste el último pensamiento en mi cabeza anoche y el primero esta mañana. Mi alarma se encendió sin ninguna nota sexy de tu parte diciéndome que llegar tarde apestaba. En vez de eso recibí un mensaje de Kate diciéndome que no llegara tarde a mi entrevista. No tiene el mismo efecto. Sé que mi palabra apesta en parte, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Además, lucirías demasiado sexy vestida de sirvienta francesa. O policía. O esquimal. Serías sexy de todas las maneras.**

**Dame todas las palabras sucias que puedas, bebé. Voy a necesitarlas para pasar mi tiempo sin ti. No es que eso es todo lo que quiera de ti. Ni cerca. Es que tener tus palabras esta mañana me hizo sonreír.**

**Por supuesto, la embarraste cuando mentiste diciendo que roncaba, pero te perdono. Necesitas provocarme. Lo entiendo. Sólo que haz la buena provocación, bebé. Pero espera a que termine mi entrevista. Después de todo, no quiero darle a la periodista una mala impresión. Mis impresiones, son todas para ti.**

**Voy a sostener tu promesa de que nunca me dejarás ir. Nunca me dejes ir, bebé. Te necesito. Y te amo. Siempre.**

Cerré la aplicación y me levanté para ir a ducharme y a averiguar que diablos se suponía que debía de usar que me definiera. Jeans y una remera, así era yo. ¿Quién diablos era Edward Cullen? Yo era un hijo, un hermano, un novio y un actor. Me gustaban las películas y la TV y leer, y… ¡por supuesto! Sonreí mientras terminaba de lavar mi cabello y salía de la ducha. Me puse mis jeans favoritos y fui a mi maleta para tomar la remera de Star Wars que Bella me había regalado, quitando el sonido porque eso no iba a suceder. No iba a usar la remera sola, por supuesto, así que me puse mi camisa YSL azul abierta, para que se viera parte de la remera. El nerd debajo de mí y la estrella de cine arriba. También me puse mi chaqueta de cuero negra y mis gafas de sol. Sonreí al espejo mientras tomaba una foto con mi celular.

**¿Funciona este vestuario? Aparentemente se supone que debo definirme a través de mi ropa. Me siento ridículo intentando definirme mediante esto.**

Adjunté la foto y se la envié a Bella, esperando que tuviera su teléfono. Un minuto después mi teléfono sonó. Gracias a Dios.

_¡Deberías de advertirle a una chica antes de enviarle una foto luciendo tan increíblemente caliente mientras ella está atrapada en clases!_

Reí. **Lo siento, bebé, es una emergencia.**

Le pude haber preguntado a Kate, por supuesto, pero ahora tenía a mi chica en mi vida, quería que ella fuera parte también, incluso si no estuviera aquí.

_Humph. Tienes suerte de que te ame. Y para responder tu pregunta, luces genial. ¡Me encanta que estés usando mi remera!_

Bueno por supuesto. **Me encanta la idea de tener este pedacito de ti conmigo cuando estoy pasando por esto. Además, tú conoces mi verdadero yo y aparentemente ellos también quieren hacerlo. Así que les mostraré ambos lados de mí.**

Un minuto después sonó mi teléfono. _¡Siempre y cuando no vean las partes de ti que son sólo para mí! Luces genial y sé que te irá genial también. Patea algunos culos, bebé._

**Siempre, sexy. La entrevista con **_**Playgirl**_** es mañana, así que allí mostraré las partes que son sólo tuyas. Hablamos pronto. Te amo.**

Terminé de juntar mis cosas y estaba saliendo de mi habitación cuando sonó mi teléfono de nuevo. _Yo también te amo, aunque hiciste que me atraparan. ¡Las cosas que hago por ti! Y sé que la cosa de Playgirl es una mentira._

Reí mientras me dirigía al garaje. **Lo siento, bebé. Te estaba provocando. ¿Tu profesor es hombre o mujer? No dejes que te retengan después de clases, ¡ese es mi trabajo!**

Encendí mi Mercedes y mi teléfono sonó de nuevo. _Y ahora estoy más excitada. La venganza es justa, Señor Cullen. Sólo espera. Y para tu suerte, es una mujer._

Ella era tan increíble. Estaba sonriendo como un idiota mientras salía del garaje. Me detuve en mi acera y le envié mi último mensaje de texto. **Enciéndelo, bebé**. Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo para no tentarme y seguir hablando con ella y llegar tarde. Prefería enviarle un mensaje de texto a Bella que pasar mi día con alguna periodista. Si tan solo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hola, Edward. Soy Bree Tanner. Encantada de conocerte." Ella lucía aproximadamente de mi edad, alta y delgada con cabello corto color marrón que dejaba ver sus cuatro piercings en cada oreja. Como yo, ella estaba vestida con una remera y jeans, aunque los de ella estaban rotos en varios lugares. Estrechamos nuestras manos y ella abrió la puerta, dejándome entrar en la suite presidencial. Ya había estado en el hotel Beverly Hills, pero esta habitación era algo más.

"Linda habitación." Le dije. El fotógrafo inmediatamente cuando entré al área de la sala. O por lo menos asumí que era eso. Había una chimenea, dos sofás blancos, una silla e incluso un piano. Fácilmente podía imaginarme a Bella aquí e hice una nota mental de traerla algún día.

Ella rio ligeramente y me hizo un gesto que me sentara al sofá de la derecha. Tomé asiento y ella se sentó en el sofá de la izquierda. "Los jefes estaban contentos de que hayas aceptado hacer la entrevista así que nos dejaron tener lo mejor. Él es Caz, es nuestro mejor fotógrafo."

El tipo calvo me hizo una seña pero no sacó su cámara de mi rostro. "Tomaré algunas ahora, luego haremos otras. Me gustaría tomarte algunas en la torre y tal vez en el techo."

"Seguro." Acepté, porque este era su campo, no el mío. Me quité las gafas y mi chaqueta. "¿Está bien si me pongo cómodo, verdad?"

Bree asintió. "¿Espero que no te moleste si grabo la entrevista?"

Le sonreí mientras sacaba mi propia grabadora. "No tengo problema si tú no tienes problema de que haga lo mismo."

Ella rio. "¿Has venido preparado, verdad? ¿Por eso te tengo a solas?" Ella apretó su grabadora y yo hice lo mismo.

"Me gusta asegurarme de que todas mis bases estén cubiertas. Ya he sido malinterpretado."

Bree sonrió, sus ojos azules brillando. "Apuesto que sí. ¿Quieres elaborar quienes y cuando?"

Cierto. Como si fuera a mencionar otra revista en la suya. "En realidad no. Ya pasó agua debajo del puente."

"Antes de comenzar, ¿quieres un trago? ¿Un cigarro? ¿Algo para comer?" Ella mencionó el bar que estaba lleno de licor.

¿Cómo si fuera tan estúpido de hacer una entrevista borracho? "Estoy bien." Me senté y mi camisa se abrió un poco. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió.

"¿Estás usando una remera de Death Star?"

Sonreí y le mostré mi remera. "Tú dijiste que usara algo que me representara, ¿verdad? No es un secreto que soy un gran fan de Star Wars y que fui un poco nerd en el colegio." Mi mente se llenó de imágenes de mi vestuario que Bella me había elegido e inmediatamente intenté no pensar en ello. Sabía hacia donde iría de nuevo mi mente y eso era lo último que necesitaba ahora.

Caz estaba tomando fotografías y lo ignoré. Estaba acostumbrado.

"En mi experiencia, a la mayoría de las estrellas de cine no les gusta recordar sus tiempos menos glamorosos, pero tú estás mostrando algo. ¿Por qué?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No estoy avergonzado de quien fui. Es parte de lo que soy ahora. Si me quitas el dinero y la fama aun soy el mismo tipo que era en ese entonces. Me gustan las películas de culto clásico, los videojuegos de los setenta son los mejores."

"Y Star Wars."

"Especialmente Star Wars."

"¿Qué piensas sobre las películas de la actualidad?"

Ugh. Aquí es hago de político. "Como la mayoría, prefiero las originales. Son con las que crecí. Hay aspectos de las nuevas películas que disfruto, por supuesto. Nunca es malo más Yoda."

Bree rio. "¿Y si hacen más y te llaman para que participes, harías una?"

Oh hombre. Reí y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. "¿Cómo podría decirle no a George Lucas? Probablemente la haría, aunque preferiría tener un rol menor o algo así. Creo que no quiero ser el rostro de otra franquicia."

"¿Así que tal vez un Jedi que muere en el comienzo?" Dijo ella.

No pude contener mi sonrisa. "Eso sería más genial. ¿A quien no le gustaría morir por un sable luminoso?"

Bree rio, ese sonido suave y bajo. "Bueno, si alguna vez conozco a George, le diré."

"Lo apreciaría mucho."

Ella se sentó, mirándome. Conocía esa mirada. Aquí vamos. La diversión se terminó. "Hablando de franquicias, estarás viajando próximamente para filmar la próxima película _Steele_, ¿verdad?"

Me acomodé contra los almohadones. "Sí. La filmación comienza la próxima semana."

"¿Es fácil volver al personaje de Steven Steele o te resulta más difícil ahora que haces diferentes personajes entre el rodaje de las películas?"

No era una mala pregunta. "No es difícil traerlo. Siento que luego de tres películas, lo conozco bastante bien."

"Dicen por ahí que esta vez tuviste problemas con el guion."

Maldición, ¿de donde sacaba eso? Escondí mi sorpresa con una sonrisa. "No tuve problemas con el guion. Hubo unas líneas con las cuales no me sentía cómodo y hablé con el guionista y lo resolvimos." ¿Estaba buscando problemas donde no los había? "Como dije, conozco bastante bien a mi personaje y sentía que algo no estaba bien con esas líneas. Las revisiones pasan en cada película y no podría estar más contento con el guion ahora. Espero con ansias filmarla." En parte. Si mi novia no estuviera en el otro lado del mundo.

"¿Y luego de _Steele_?"

"Iré a Inglaterra a filmar una pieza de época."

Las cejas de Bree se levantaron. "¿En verdad? Eso es diferente."

Sí, lo era. "Creo que eso es lo divertido de ser actor, intentar cosas diferentes."

"¿Así que no quieres ser la próxima estrella de películas de acción?" Preguntó.

Era una pregunta con trampa. ¿Insultar a mi franquicia o quedar como un estúpido? No Bree, eso no sucedería. "Si la película de acción correcta viniera, lo consideraría. No quiero ser sólo Steven Steele en una película que no es de Steven Steele, ¿sabes? Me gusta ver que más puedo hacer y lo más importante, que la audiencia me acepte en lo que hago."

"¿Y crees que pagarán por verte… en que, exactamente?" Preguntó.

Sonreí. "En este tiempo, no puedo decir nada. Todavía no he firmado el contrato. Estoy seguro de que habrá más información con el tiempo."

Bree asintió. "Okey, no puedo esperar." Su tono claramente decía "por ahora" "¿Quieres agua?"

"Seguro." Agua serviría. Ella trajo dos botellas y se sentó.

"Tu última película_, Wild At Heart_, todavía es un éxito de taquilla."

No era una pregunta pero la respondí de todas maneras. "Estoy más que agradecido con que haya ido tan bien. Nunca pensé que una pequeña película independiente tuviera este éxito."

"Las mujeres te aman." Dijo Bree. La mayoría. No estaba muy seguro sobre Bree Tanner a este punto. Pero era su trabajo quitarme información y el mío evitar dársela.

"Y estoy agradecido por ello. Y a sus novios, y esposos quienes vienen a ver las películas también. Hay un montón de acción en el rodeo para los hombres y de amor para las mujeres. El guion me cautivó desde el comienzo."

"¿Qué te atrajo?"

Eso era fácil. "La vulnerabilidad. Imaginarme lo que sería perder la habilidad de caminar, tener que depender de alguien más cuando estás acostumbrado a ser independiente. Tener que aprender a abrirte, física y emocionalmente. Era un desafío, y amé cada minuto de ello."

Y ahí estaba. Vi la sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. Aquí vamos. "¿Cada minuto? ¿Tuviste un romance en el set, verdad?"

Sí, tan predecible como el sol. "Por un tiempo." Ella tendría que seguir luchando si quería esa información. Esto había estado cubierto a muerte.

"Hasta que Irina se relacionó con James Hunter."

Me encogí de hombros y tomé un sorbo de agua. "Las relaciones terminan. La gente lo supera. Apenas fue noticia."

"Oh, pero ustedes fueron la gran noticia por un tiempo. Y luego tuviste que hacer una gira mundial con ellos. No debió de haber sido cómodo."

Solo era incómodo cuando ella no podía dejarme solo. "Dudo que seamos los primeros o últimos ex en tener que hacer trabajo de prensa juntos. Si todos los que en esta ciudad han salido y terminado con un actor nunca trabajarían de nuevo con ese, se les haría difícil a los agentes de casting completar un elenco completo."

Bree rio. "Tienes un punto allí. Aun así, debe haber sido incómodo estar con ellos, escuchar sobre su matrimonio."

Le sonreí. "Solo hubiera sido incómodo si hubiera sentido algo por ella allí. No lo hice. Les deseo lo mejor a James y a Irina."

"Ya no están juntos." Me informó, como si no lo supiera. Pero ella no sabía que yo lo sabía.

"¿Oh, en serio? No había escuchado nada."

Bree me estudió intensamente. "O eres un gran actor o en verdad no te interesa."

"Me gusta pensar que soy una mezcla de ambas." Le informé.

"Lo es…" Ella se calló cuando sonó mi celular. "¿Necesitas atender eso?"

Sospechaba quien era y la respuesta a eso era un gran sí. "Solo dame un segundo." Saqué mi teléfono y sonreí cuando vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Bella. Lo abrí y gruñí cuando vi lo que le esperaba.

_Considéralo comenzado. Y sí, cité la película Not Another Teenage Movie. Supéralo__._ No eran las palabras lo que me hacía gruñir, era la foto de Bella vestida con tan solo mi camisa verde, acostada en su cama mirando hacia la cámara. Joder.

**Tú ganas, bebé. Una parte de mí quiere rogarte que me envíes más fotos pero estoy muy seguro que si lo hace, el título de la entrevista será ¿Edward Cullen adicto al Viagra? Es posible tener cuatro erecciones.**

Reí mientras leía lo que había escrito. En menos de un minuto me respondió. _¡Ha! Espero que no gastes tus erecciones en alguna periodista. Esa es la única foto por ahora, bebé. Mi fotógrafa tiene clase. Bueno, ella tiene una clase. No digamos que ella tiene clase. Quería que posara desnuda._

Jodeeer. Rose era una dosa. **Considero que tiene clase. Mi fotógrafo no es tan genial como Rose, pero te alegrará saber que lo único que me quité fue mi chaqueta.**

Una tos tomó mi atención. Mierda, sonreí culpablemente mientras mi teléfono sonaba. _Bien. Guárdalo para nuestra cita el viernes. Yo haré lo mismo._

Maldición. Una parte de mí estaba decepcionado de que no me enviaría más fotos traviesas, pero otra parte de mí estaba agradecido ya que mi verga estaba golpeando contra mi bragueta. **No puedo esperar, bebé. Con gusto me quitaré todo para ti. **Otro sonido de Bree. Mierda. **Tengo que irme, Bella. Puedo sentir los ojos de la periodista clavarse en mi cabeza.**

Apagué mi teléfono y le sonreí a Bree, quien definitivamente quería saber lo que sucedía. "Lo siento, era importante."

Sus ojos azules me estudiaron. "Sí, claramente lo era. Debo decir, que creo que nunca te he visto sonreír así."

Mmm. "Sonrío todo el tiempo."

"Sí lo haces, pero estabas sonriendo y riendo y estoy bastante segura de que te olvidaste que yo estaba en la habitación."

Eso era cierto. "Lo siento. No más distracciones."

Bree sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, me gustaría hablar sobre las distracciones. ¿Quién es ella?"

¿Me haría el tonto o hablaría ahora? "Ella no es una distracción."

La sonrisa que tenía Bree en su rostro era demasiado. Sonreí. "¿Así que tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?"

"Sí." Increíblemente especial.

"¿Y puedes contarnos sobre ella? ¿Quién es?"

Veamos como sale. "Ella no es de la industria, y eso es todo lo que diré por ahora. Me gustaría mantenerla en privado."

Los ojos de Bree se entrecerraron. "¿Cómo puede tener privacidad si está saliendo con Edward Cullen? La prensa te sigue a todas partes, y ahora más que nos has dicho que sales con una chica. ¿Es Jane Turner?"

Reí. "Acabo de decir que no es de la industria. Jane y yo somos amigos. Ella fue bastante amable de acompañarme a la ceremonia de premios porque mi novia no podía."

"¿No podía o no quería?" Ella demandó.

"No podía." Y técnicamente no nos habíamos conocido. Pero ese era mi pequeño secreto.

"Vamos, Edward. Sabes que todo el mundo quiere saber. Cuéntanos sobre ella."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Ella tiene veintidós y nos conocimos a través de la familia. Eso es todo lo que diré por ahora."

"Eso es apenas algo. Sabes que puedes salvarte de la estampida de los medios si lo dices todo ahora."

Reí ante su tono. "Bree, ¿honestamente crees eso? Si la nombro, la prensa estará encima de ella. Pueden estar encima de mí, yo estoy acostumbrado. No la haré pasar por eso hasta que ambos decidamos que ella esté lista. Sabes como pueden ser ustedes. Es intimidante para quienes estamos acostumbrados, mucho pero es para quienes no lo están. Por ahora, ambos queremos mantenerlo en privado."

"¿Irá a Berlín contigo?" Ella preguntó, aun presionando.

Sonreí. Podía contestarle con la verdad, por el momento. "No. Ella tiene otros compromisos."

"¿Cómo que? ¿Trabajo?"

"Como eso." La universidad era trabajo, después de todo.

Bree se acomodó, suspirando. "¿No me dirás nada más, verdad?"

"¿No te he dado una exclusiva? Todo el mundo cree que estoy fuera del mercado o con Jane. Te estoy diciendo que nada de eso es cierto y que he conocido a alguien que me importa mucho y me hace feliz. Tienes una noticia."

Ella sonrió y vi el disfrute que en verdad ella tenía la noticia. "¿Dices que la conociste a través de la familia?"

"Sí." En parte. Mi hermano me había arrastrado para conocerla.

"¿Qué miembro de tu familia?" Sonreí y Bree me miró derrotada. "¿No? Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de tu familia?"

Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. "¿Qué hay de ellos?"

"Cada miembro de tu familia está en la industria. ¿Qué se siente?"

Sonreí. Eso era fácil. "Es bastante genial. Mi madre y mi padre viven cerca; los vemos todo el tiempo. Emmett y yo trabajamos juntos seguido. Los contratos de mi madre fue lo que hicieron que comenzáramos en el negocio. Papá no está exactamente en el negocio, pero trabaja con gente que sí lo está." Me encogí de hombros. "Él no habla sobre sus pacientes."

"Tu hermano conoce a muchas mujeres."

Aquí vamos. "Supongo que sí."

"¿Fue el quien te introdujo a ese alguien especial?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Bree…"

"Tenía que intentarlo. Tu hermano se ha metido problemas durante los últimos años."

Maldición. "Su pasado es público."

"Pero no hablas sobre ello."

"No me concierne a mí discutirlo. Estoy seguro de que Emmett estará más que dispuesto a darte una entrevista." En realidad, le encantaría. Y probablemente le contaría con lujo de detalles cada arresto excepto por los dos que mamá no sabía.

"Ustedes viven juntos. ¿Cómo es eso?"

Sonreí. "Es solo vivir junto con mi hermano. Somos amigos desde que tengo uso de razón. Es lindo tener a alguien con quien compartir mi espacio."

"¿Así que no estás viviendo con esta chica misteriosa?"

Reí. "No, no lo estoy." Aunque deseaba hacerlo. Pronto.

"¿Cuándo pasan tiempo juntos?"

Y volvimos. "Cuando podemos."

"¿No nos dirás su nombre?"

"No." Mantuve mi sonrisa. Esperaba esto.

"No lo entiendo. Si solo nos dices que ella existe, ¿por qué te estás molestando en decirlo?"

Y esa era una buena pregunta. "Es simple. Solo porque queramos nuestra privacidad no quiere decir que quiera que la gente sepa que he encontrado a alguien a quien amo mucho." Bree dio un grito ahogado pero continué. "Estamos atrapados en una situación donde queremos estar juntos pero también queremos nuestra privacidad. No quiero que ella tenga que ver mi nombre unido con todas las mujeres con las que trabajo, sonriéndoles o sosteniéndoles la puerta. Ella ya tuvo que leer sobre Jane y yo teniendo bebés y matrimonios secretos y no sé que más. Prefiero decir que tengo una mujer en mi vida, la cual no está en el negocio y estoy muy feliz con ella. Esa historia puede que sea aburrida para los tabloides, pero es perfecta para mí."

Bree suspiró. "Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Pero puedo aclarar una cosa que acabas de decir?"

"Sí."

"¿La amas?"

Ni siquiera dudé en responderle. "Absolutamente."

"No pueden haber estado tanto tiempo juntos."

"Algunas veces solo lo sabes, Bree."

"¿Y tú lo sabes?"

"Ciertamente."

"¿Y no nos dirás nada más sobre ella?"

Reí. "¿No te rendirás, verdad? Ella es inteligente, graciosa e increíblemente hermosa y puedo ser yo mismo con ella. A ella le gusto por quien soy, no por lo que soy. Nunca he estado tan feliz."

Bree me sonrió. "Y se nota. Tengo que decirte, que te envidio. Suena como si has encontrado lo que quieres. Lo que la mayoría queremos."

Tenía suerte. "Sí, cuando menos lo esperaba. Luego de mi última relación, tenía toda la intención en concentrarme solamente en el trabajo, pero llegó ella y cambió todo."

"¿Y su nombre es?"

Reí y Bree lo hizo también. "Cuando estemos listos, felizmente te lo diré."

"¿Seré la primera?"

"Tendré que ver lo que escribes sobre mí antes de acceder."

Bree me guiñó el ojo y pude ver que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. "Es justo. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre ti en la película _Steele_?"

Suspiré en alivio y le di algo de información sobre la película. Habíamos sobrevivido el primer paso. Tendríamos que ver que pasaría luego de que Bree largara la información. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Había sido un día largo. Para cuando terminamos las fotos y la entrevista, ya habían pasado varias horas. Me detuve en lo de Kate y Garrett para darles la cinta, para que pudieran escucharla. Ella escuchó lo que había dicho sobre Bella y ella se alegró sobre lo enamorado que estaba. Soporté eso y comí una hamburguesa que Garrett me cocinó antes de irme a casa. Por supuesto que la primera cosa que hice cuando llegué fue llamar a mi chica.

"¡Hola!" Me saludó.

"Hola, problemática."

Su risa me hizo reír. "Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera."

"Y tú lo hiciste. Ahora ya sé que sucederá si te envío fotos."

"¡Eso no está bien! ¡Yo quiero fotos!" Se quejó.

Yo también. "Yo también, bebé. Muchas más como la que me enviaste. Aunque mi remera te cubre más que la tuya gris."

Bella rio. "Bueno, yo quería que tú me cubrieras."

Gruñí. "Maldición, bebé. Yo también quiero eso."

"Pronto Edward. Muy pronto."

Esa era nuestra palabra, o eso parecía. "Lo sé."

"¿Así que como te fue?"

Sonreí. "Creo que muy bien. La periodista me presionó pero solo le di poca información. Me rehusé a darle tu nombre o como nos conocimos, excepto que le dije que fue a través de familia."

Bella rio. "En parte lo hicimos."

"Exactamente. No es una mentira. Por supuesto que cuando me enviaste la foto le dio una pista de que tal vez tenía alguien en mi vida. Ella me dijo que nunca me había visto sonreír así."

"Me encanta hacerte sonreír."

"Lo haces todo el tiempo." Le aseguré.

"Eso es algo muy bueno. Creo que… ¿Qué?" Preguntó Bella. Escuché a Alice hablar del otro lado del teléfono. "Um, Edward, creo que deberías poner _E!_"

¿Ya? No tenía dudas de que se escaparía pero esto era demasiado rápido. Encendí la TV y vi que había comerciales. "¿Quieres que sepa lo que harán las Kardashians?" Pregunté. En serio, cada puta pausa comercial en este canal estaba lleno de ellas. Era ridículo. Por eso no miraba esta mierda.

Ryan Seacrest estaba en la pantalla. "Cierto actor de Hollywood está fuera del mercado. Nos han contado que Edward Cullen está saliendo con alguien, aunque no dijo con quien. Él discutió sobre su nueva relación y mucho más en la edición del mes que viene de Rolling Stone. ¿Quién es la chica afortunada? Hablaré con Edward en mi show de radio el jueves así que estén atentos."

Gruñí. Esto iba a ser divertido. Bella murmuró algo. "¿Qué?"

"Es irreal, ¿sabes? Están hablando de mí. Ryan Seacrest está hablando de tu novia y soy yo. Es… era fácil olvidarse de eso cuando sólo estábamos nosotros dos solos."

Sentí un poco de miedo. "¿Te lamentas de que yo haya dicho algo?"

"Oh, Edward, ¿estás loco? Por supuesto que no. Lamento que serás el centro de atención por un tiempo. Tal vez deberías hacer que arresten a Emmett de nuevo."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Sentí a Rose gritar. Ellas me mataban y me reí, aliviado.

"Estoy acostumbrado, Bella. Kate será la que atenderá todas las llamadas y responderá la mayoría de las preguntas. Yo puedo manejar a Seacrest y a todo lo demás." E iba a llenarle la oficina de flores a Kate mañana. Ella iba a tener un día muy complicado gracias a que Bree le dio la pequeña primicia a Ryan.

Bella rio. "Por supuesto que puedes manejarlo. Él es más bajo que tú."

Ella me mataba. "Es cierto. Tú probablemente podrías manejarlo, bebé."

"Dejaremos que Rose se encargue si causa algún problema." Las chicas reían, haciendo que sonriera.

Era una imagen que podía dejar atrás. "Eso funciona."

Escuché algo y Bella suspiró. "Ya, estamos solos de nuevo."

"¿Estás segura que estás de acuerdo con esto, Bella?"

"Lo estoy. Es que es raro ver tu foto en la TV y pensar que estarás hablando con Seacrest. Extraño nuestra pequeña burbuja."

Eso era tan cierto. "Yo también lo extraño, hermosa."

"Edward, deja de preocuparte."

"No puedo evitarlo. Cuando se enteren de ti y…"

"Cuando se enteren de mí, podré ir de tu mano en la alfombra roja. Y podremos ir a cenar a restaurantes elegantes o a pequeños restaurantes. Podremos caminar por la playa y besarnos en el parque. Tal vez habrá algunos idiotas tomando fotos, pero seremos nosotros, Edward. Eso es lo que verdaderamente me importa."

Sonreí. Ella estaba siendo un poco romántica al respecto, pero me gustaba la idea de que me vean con ella. "No siempre se esconden detrás de los árboles y te dan distancia, bebé."

"Lo sé. Pero tú estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto." Como si fuera a estar en otro lado.

"Bueno, eso es lo que necesito."

Sus palabras, como siempre, me hacían sentir un millón de veces mejor. "Tú eres lo que necesito."

Bella rio ligeramente. "Me tienes." Y eso me hizo el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER!<strong>

Chicas, como la gran mayoría sabe, a mi papá lo están por operar y al final ya le dieron la fecha; lo operan la semana que viene. Así que la próxima semanita va a ser un poco desestabilizada, pero intentaré estar en fecha con los capítulos. Ya para la otra semana todo vuelve a la normalidad así que va a ser sólo por esta semana que viene. Espero sepan entender :)

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana chicaaas!

Besos,

Romi


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 40**

"Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás?" Hice una mueca de dolor esperando su respuesta.

"No me hables más, Cullen. No me gustas más."

Lo había sospehado. "Sabes que no quise hacerlo. Nunca creí que ella iría corriendo a…"

"Por supuesto que ella iría corriendo a _E!_ Ella quiere promoción para su revista, tonto. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha sonado mi teléfono desde que Seacrest abrió su bocota anoche?" Ella demandó.

No. Y no quería saberlo. "¿Recibiste las flores?" Había gastado una pequeña fortuna en unos bouquets de flores. Ella probablemente me los tiraría.

"Sí, recibí tus estúpidas flores. ¿Creerías que eso mejoraría las cosas?"

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello. "Sí."

Ella rio. "En serio crees que eres encantador, ¿verdad?"

Eso me hizo sonreír. "Sabes que lo soy. No puedes resistirte."

"He logrado hacerlo durante todos estos años. A pesar de que has querido alejarme de las garras de Garrett." Ella se calló por un momento. "Cállate, Garrett, tú no eres más caliente que él." Reí cuando comenzaron de nuevo. "No te he visto en la portada de People como el hombre como el hombre más sexy del mundo. Y no sé porque los amo. No voy a irme corriendo detrás de George Clooney así que no se preocupen."

"Me extrañarías si te fueras con Clooney. Además tendrías que estar siempre en la búsqueda de su próxima modelo. Sabes que él solo está con una chica por un par de años. Yo les he sido fiel a ti y a Garrett durante siete años o más." Sonreí mientras bromeaba con ella.

Kate suspiró. "Hay algo que decir sobre la longevidad y la estabilidad. Está bien. Me quedaré con ustedes, pero es muy estresante."

Reí. "Siento causarte estrés. Supe el instante en que lo escuché en la T.V que sería un dolor de cabeza."

"Todo el mundo quiere una entrevista contigo. _Extra_ y _Entertainment Tonight_ han llamado un millón de veces. People quiere un artículo de cinco páginas que incluyan una foto de ti y de la chica misteriosa, ya que así han llamado a Bella. El _Enquirer_ aclama que ya tiene una foto de ustedes juntos." Eso me asustaba. ¿Sería posible? "A menos que Bella haya estado contigo ayer en el Beverly Hills durante tu sesión de fotos, creo que estamos a salvo." Oh, gracias a Dios. Respiré intentando calmar mi respiración.

"Todavía no sé de donde sacan esas cosas. La chica te está mirando como si hubiera visto resucitar a Elvis y tú ni siquiera la estás mirando. Idiotas." Murmuró Kate. "_Star_ dice que Jane y tú saldrán del clóset y aclamarán su amor. _In Touch_ cree que has vuelto con Irina, algo que presiento que ella no negará."

"Joder. ¿En verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. No he hablado con su gente, pero su nombre ha salido varias veces en las preguntas que me han llegado. Es ridículo, pero la conoces. Ella alimentará la mentira tanto como pueda."

"Le aclaré a Bree que ya no me importaba más Irina."

Kate rio. "Eso hiciste y en verdad lastimarás su ego cuando lo vea, pero tenemos un par de semanas más hasta que eso suceda."

"¿Un par de semanas?"

"Sí, parece que lanzarán la revista antes de lo previsto. Odiaría ser una de sus periodistas. Ellos quieren ser los primeros en tener la primicia."

Rodé mis ojos. Aunque no quería estar tan lejos de Bella, me alegraba irme de California. "¿Y que les has dicho?"

Kate gruñó. "De lo que acabamos de hablar. Que tienes a alguien especial en tu vida pero lo estás manteniendo en privado por ahora y esperaba que respetaran tu privacidad. Estoy segura de que están respetando fuera de los portones de tu adorada casa."

Reí. Probablemente ella tenía razón. "Sin duda."

"He negado un par de entrevistas. Les dije que te irás del país a filmar y que no tienes tiempo antes de irte. Si quieres que arregle algo con alguien…"

"No. Hablaré mañana con Seacrest como lo habíamos planeado y nada más. Él es fácil."

Kate rio. "Eso fue lo que dijo ella. ¿O se dice él dijo? No puedo decidir con ese muchacho."

Ella me mataba. "Sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Lo sé. Él es un besador de culos y no te molestará ni te presionará. Principalmente hablarás con él sobre _Wild At Heart_ de todas maneras, así que mantente así y di que tu vida es privada y todo lo demás."

"Lo manejaré."

"Asegúrate de eso. ¿Qué harás hoy?"

"Me encontraré con Marcus para firmar el contrato Shrader y discutir otros contratos y ejercitarme con Alec." Además de eso, me quedaría en casa. No quería lidiar con nada más.

"Eso está bien. No te olvides de hacer la voz de Mercedes. Sí, Garrett, le dije. Él es un dolor en el culo." Ella murmuró.

"Lo sé. Lo haré todo. Gracias, Kate. Siento lo del caos."

"Es para lo que vivo." Era cierto. Nadie manejaba las cosas mejor que Kate. "Llámame si necesitas algo."

"Lo haré. Hablamos más tarde, Kate. Saluda a G de mi parte y que lo llamaré más tarde."

"Por supuesto que él queda para el final." Ella rio. "Lo siento, Garrett, el chico tiene prioridades. Sí, él hablará contigo más tarde. No, él no quiere hablar contigo ahora. Prefiere hablar con su chica. Nota como yo voy primero. Solo te digo."

Reí. "Nadie viene antes que Bella, pero supuse que te debía una disculpa y si esperaba tú arrancarías mi cabeza."

"Es tan cierto, mi muchacho. No mires dos veces a una chica cuando salgas o te verás en problemas antes de la cena."

Ella tenía razón. Los tabloides estaban listos para la caza. "Intentaré mantener mi vista en los hombres. Tal vez eso los llevará a una nueva búsqueda."

Kate rio. "Ahí tienes. Mira algún hombre en el gimnasio."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Siempre lo hago." Ella rio. "Adiós, Kate."

"Adiós, Edward."

Terminé la llamada. Bella estaba en clase ahora y la extrañaba terriblemente aunque había hablado anoche con ella. Luego de lo de E!, sentí que las cosas iban bien con ella. Ella todavía no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero sonaba como si lo fuera a soportar no importaba lo que fuera. Y yo estaría ahí para ella. Teníamos que soportar tanto antes de pensarlo. Ella me contó su conversación con su padre y sonaba como si aun estuviera indeciso sobre mí. Supongo que no podía culparlo. Yo tampoco quería que mi hija con Bella se fuera con algún actor. Tendría que demostrarle cuanto la amaba cuando lo conociera. Eso no sería difícil. Sentía que mi amor por ella explotaba cada vez que estaba con ella.

Prácticamente nos dormimos juntos en el teléfono, lo cual no era casi tan bueno como dormir con ella en mis brazos, pero por lo menos su voz fue la última cosa que escuché antes de dormir. Abrí mi aplicación Words para ver si ella había jugado. ¿WIFED? No sabía que eso era una palabra. Lo que no sabía era lo mucho que me gustaba. Abrí su mensaje rápidamente.

_Mi pobre bebé. Siento que hayas tenido que despertarte para ir a tu entrevista con una de las revistas más geniales del planeta. Yo tuve que ir a clases y no a una de tus sexy clases. ¡Eso no es justo! _

Ella tenía un punto. Nadie tocaba nuestras clases sexys.

_Y luego me provocaste con tu hermoso ser y me dejaste inútil por el resto del día. ¿Estás orgulloso de ti mismo? Sé que lo estás._

Demasiado orgulloso, bebé. Me encantó que hubieras estado tan caliente para mí. Y te hice más caliente anoche. Todos ganamos.

_¿Así que ahora tienes algo por las sirvientas francesas junto con las profesoras y las policías? ¿Qué otro fetiche me estás escondiendo? Te daré lo sucio, Edward, aunque esta vez te di lo dulce, espero. Algún día, ¿verdad?_

Dios, sí. Algún día pronto si pudiera.

_En verdad roncas de vez en cuando, pero es lindo y tranquilo, así que no me importa. Y sí, tus impresiones son sólo mías, aunque lamento decirte que interrumpí tu entrevista. Eso fue rudo de mi parte, pero tú me dijiste que lo hiciera. Y nadie dijo que tenías que tener encendido tu teléfono, así que es tu culpa._

_Okey, ya que lo preguntaste tan educadamente, nunca te dejaré ir. Estás estancado conmigo, compañero, así que tendrás que soportarlo. Espero que el resto de tu entrevista vaya bien y sin incidentes. Si es necesario, testificaré el hecho de que no necesitas Viagra, sólo me necesitas a mí. Yo también te amo._

Es cierto, bebé, tú eres todo lo que necesito. Estaba sonriendo tan fuerte que mis mejillas dolían, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus palabras me alegraban cada día. Volví al juego y diablos, sí, ¡tenía una palabra maravillosa! Combinaba justo con la palabra que me había enviado. VOW.

**Está bien, bebé, lo entiendo. No puedo quejarme sobre las penurias de mi glamorosa vida mientras tú estás sufriendo lejos en tu clase. Cada vez que escribo esa palabra, o pienso en ella, me aparecen todo tipo de imágenes sucias en mi cabeza, para que sepas. ¿Cuán duros son los asientos en esa clase?**

**¿En verdad una foto mía puede dejarte inútil? Por lo menos puedes disimular eso diciendo que estás cansada o algo así. Bree no dijo nada, pero te puedo asegurar que tu fotografía hizo algo en mí. Déjame decirte que si hubieras estado aquí yo también hubiera quedado inútil.**

**Tomaré tu dulzura y tu perversión. Mmm, tal vez esa podría ser nuestra canción. Eres dulce y pervertida y eres mi chica. ¡Me gusta!**

**Sí, bebé, sin duda, algún día. Creo que mis palabras te mostraron lo serio que soy sobre el tema. Soy tuyo y como dijiste, eres todo lo que necesito. Ya que no puedo tomar otra promesa ahora, diré que prometo amarte para siempre. Hablamos pronto, amor.**

Cerré la aplicación y me levanté de la cama. Tenía muchas mierdas para hacer hoy y ya era hora.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kate había dicho que habría un montón de periodistas fuera de mi puerta. Todavía no sabía por qué pensaban que tendría a Bella en el auto conmigo, pero lo que sea. En vez de eso, tenía a Emmett, quien había insistido en ir al gimnasio conmigo, probablemente porque quería molestar a la prensa. Bajó la ventanilla del auto mientras yo intentaba conducir entre el mar de cuerpos que rodeaba mi Mercedes. Los flashes de las cámaras aparecían de todos lados y tenía miedo de atropellar a alguien accidentalmente. Buitres de mierda. Solo porque estaba acostumbrado no quería decir que me gustara.

"¡Hola!" Emmett gritó, moviendo su gran brazo a través de la ventana. "¡Nos han encontrado, está bien! ¡Yo soy el amor verdadero de Edward!" Comenzó a tirar besos mientras yo maldecía y apretaba fuertemente el volante. La próxima cosa que supe, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué mierda, Emmett?" Demandé, quitando la baba de mi mejilla.

"Les estoy dando la mejor toma." Me informó, sonriendo como un idiota.

"¿Podrías terminarlo?" Pregunté. Finalmente esquivé un tipo con su cámara en su rostro y aceleré. Podían intentar seguirme.

"Hey, Rosie dijo que no estoy permitido salir en TMZ por arresto. Tengo que salir de alguna manera. Te apuesto cien dólares a que la foto de mi beso sale en una hora."

Maldición. "No tomaré esa apuesta. Es algo seguro. Gracias a Dios Bella no vive aquí. ¿En verdad creen que podré salir con Bella el próximo día de mi anuncio?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Creo que no son conocidos por pensar, hermano. Solo quieren la foto del millón." Hizo una pausa y sonrió. "Da la vuelta ¡Yo se las daré!"

Oh, Dios. "Nada tuyo vale un millón de dólares."

"¡Hey!" Cruzó sus brazos, haciendo un puchero. "Quiero que sepas que mi cuerpo vale más que eso."

"Seguro. Le preguntaré a Alec cuando lleguemos."

"Lo que sea." Estuvo de mal humor todo el camino hacia CAA y mi reunión con Marcus. Firmé el contrato para la película de época. Bella y yo creíamos que era genial aunque odiaba que estuviera tan lejos de ella, tenía que hacer algo mientras ella estudiaba, ¿verdad?

"¿En verdad crees que le pedirán a Jane que esté en la comedia contigo?" Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "No les cuesta nada preguntar. Tenemos buena química juntos, somos amigos, y los rumores sobre nosotros dos solo añadiría leña al fuego." Sonreí. "Además Bella no estaba muy emocionada con la escena de sexo y ella conoce y le cae bien Jane. Bueno, han hablado y se cayeron bien a través del teléfono. El poco interés de Jane en mí fue aparente, así que tal vez eso la haga sentir mejor. Y me encantaría trabajar de nuevo con ella. Es divertida."

"Eso es genial. ¿Qué diablos?" Preguntó cuando nos detuvimos en el gimnasio. Sí, también estaban allí. Aparentemente los paparazzi sabían donde hacía ejercicio. Hice una mueca y tomé mi bolso de gimnasio antes de salir del auto. Emmett se movió delante de mí y comenzó a alejar a la gente. No eran tantos como los que estaban en mi casa, pero aun así había unos cuantos tomando fotos.

Mantuve mi cabeza baja, ignorando las preguntas sobre donde estaba mi encantadora dama. ¿Encantadora dama? Emmett rio con eso mientras le daba un codazo al fotógrafo fuerte. "Oops, lo siento." Tomó mi brazo guiándome hacia el gimansio justo cuando Alec salía mirándolos con esa mirada que a mí me daba miedo. Él iba a patear mi trasero, no había duda.

"¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que acosar a un hombre quien obviamente necesita ejercicio?" Demandó. Empujó a un reportero, usando su brazo derecho. "Esto es propiedad privada y si no se van a la mierda de aquí, llamaré a la policía."

Ya que él era grande y aterrador, se fueron murmurando y tomando fotos. "Gracias, Alec."

Él sonrió. "No hay problema. Lamento no haber pateado el culo de nadie. Bueno, supongo que patearé el tuyo."

Joder. "No vayas tan rápido."

"Diablos, no. Tienes que entrenarte como nunca antes lo has hecho." Abrió la puerta y entré. Al fin solos. Bueno, solos con un montón de hombres sudando, pero eso era mejor que la prensa.

"¡Aquí está la toma valiosa!" Gritó Emmett. Me giré justo cuando se estaba bajando los pantalones y posando en la puerta. Mierda. Solo mi hermano. Alec reía y sacudí mi cabeza. Emmett posó por un minuto asegurándose de que todo el mundo tuviera la toma. "Eso los mantendrá ocupados."

Reí. "Estoy seguro que están bastante satisfechos."

"A Rosie le encantará." Me dijo, subiendo sus shorts y dirigiéndose a la sala de pesas.

No dudaba que lo hiciera. Tendría que decirle a Bella que se alejara de TMZ. Ella no necesitaba ver el culo de mi hermano plasmado por toda la web.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jueves

"Tienes cinco minutos, Edward." Me adivirtió Melissa, mi estilista. Estábamos finalizando el vestuario de la película, aunque no sabía por qué tenía que pasar por esto siempre. Raramente cambiaba de peso y el estilo de Steven Steele estaba bastante sentado. Jeans, una remera ajustada que mostrara mi pecho y mis brazos, y una chaqueta de cuero básicamente completaban mi guardarropa. Pero era lo que era.

Cinco minutos era bastante. Llamé al número arreglado y esperé. "KISS FM, habla Sheila."

"Hola, Sheila, soy Edward Cullen."

"Ooooh." Dijo. "Hola tú."

Dios. "Estoy llamando para hablar con Ryan."

"Por supuesto, ya te paso."

Hubo una pausa y allí estaba. "Hola, Edward. Estaremos en el aire después del comercial, ¿okey?"

"Seguro." Le dije, recostándome en el sofá.

"Y estamos en el aire en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… Soy Ryan Seacrest y estoy en el teléfono con el único e irrepetible Edward Cullen. Hola, Edward."

"Hola, Ryan. Gracias por recibirme."

"Oh, estamos muy contentos." Sonreí. Seguro que lo estaba. "Has sido el tema de charla de varios estos últimos días."

Reí. "Sí, ha sido un poco loco desde que lo mencionaste en _E!_" Intenté mantener mi tono de voz al borde pero no estaba seguro si era exitoso.

"Has estado soltero desde tu ruptura con Irina el año pasado así que son grandes noticias."

Cierto. "Salir con alguien no era una prioridad para mí. Supongo que lo que dicen es cierto, al amor llega cuando menos lo esperas."

Ryan rio. "Tal vez ese es mi problema." Estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de problemas, Ryan. "Así que, ¿Qué puedes decirnos de esta misteriosa dama en tu vida?"

"Sólo que ella me hace más feliz de lo que he estado y no es de la ciudad así que la gente que esté buscando fotos nuestras juntos se va a decepcionar."

"¿Así que no nos dirás su nombre siquiera? ¿Qué hace?"

"No. Ella no está en el negocio. Es todo lo que diré."

"¿Cómo se conocieron entonces? Es difícil conocer a alguien que no esté en el negocio aquí."

Maldición, estaba harto de esto. "Sí, lo es. Sólo puedo decirte una cosa."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Sonreí. "A ella le encantó _Wild At Heart_." Toma eso, Ryan.

"Er, bueno, todos lo hicimos. Ha estado muy bien en la taquilla, ¿verdad?"

Y estamos de vuelta en el ruedo. "Sí, estoy encantado del amor que ha recibido de los fans. Siempre es aterrador intentar algo nuevo y esperar que la audiencia responda a eso. Quiero agradecer a todos los que la han visto y continúen viéndola ahora."

"Es una película genial. He escuchado rumores de Oscar."

Yo también. Era increíble. "Es demasiado pronto para predecir algo así pero estoy honrado de que la gente piensen que la película merece ese tipo de premios."

"¿Y te irás a filmar la próxima película _Steele_ pronto?"

"Sí, la filmación comienza el próximo fin de semana." Melissa entró y me hizo una seña. Asentí. "Todavía estoy con vestuario ahora y me están diciendo que tengo que irme. Muchas gracias por recibirme en tu show, Ryan."

"Cuando quieras, Edward. Y espero con ansias verte a ti y a tu nueva dama en la alfombra roja el próximo año."

Sonreí ante la idea. "Siempre hay maneras pero yo también lo espero con ansias. Gracias, Ryan."

"Gracias, Edward." Corté y suspiré en alivio. Una menos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Viernes

Me conecté a Skype y prácticamente salté en mi cama esperando que ella se conectara. Se sentía que hacía mucho que no la veía, cuando en realidad había pasado cuatro días. Bueno, menos si contabas mirar las fotos, pero no era lo mismo. Habíamos hecho FaceTime en nuestros teléfonos anoche, pero había algo desconcertante en la manera que la gente lucía. Skype era mucho mejor

Treinta segundos después la conexión se estableció y mi hermosa Bella estaba en la pantalla. "Hola, apuesto." Dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó al rostro. Uh oh.

"¿Qué tienes, bebé?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Nada. No dejaré que ella arruine mi noche."

Joder, ¿Quién había hecho enojar a mi chica? Tenía una sospecha de quien era. "La llamaste, ¿verdad?" Ella me había contado su charla con su padre y su mención de que invitara su madre para su graduación. Ya que yo pensaba lo mismo, también la había incitado a que lo hiciera. Ahora quería patear ambos culos por quitar el brillo de los dulces ojos marrones de mi chica.

"Sí y fue como esperé que iba a salir." Ella suspiró. "Aunque no voy a dejar que arruine nuestra noche. Es genial verte de nuevo."

"Es genial verte de nuevo a ti, siempre, pero si crees que no hablaremos sobre lo que sea que haya dicho que hizo que tengas esa mirada en tu rostro, entonces te equivocas."

Bella hizo una mueca. "Esta noche no se supone que sea de eso."

No, pero no iba a dejar que se interpusiera en nuestros caminos. "Tal vez no, pero se supone que es sobre nosotros y lo que sea que te molesta a ti me molesta a mí, bebé. Así es como funciona. Dime lo que sucedió."

Ella empujó su cabello hacia atrás y se acomodó. Noté que estaba usando mi camisa azul y le caía sobre un hombro. Ella lucía increíble, por supuesto, pero tan triste. Quería sostenerla. Ya que no podía hacerlo, me tendría que conformar con escuchar.

"La llamé y como siempre la conversación giró en torno a ella." Ella hizo una mueca. "Ella está saliendo con un tipo quien piensa que ella tiene treinta." Rio amargamente. "Aparentemente tiene mucho dinero lo cual ella ama. Lo que sea. Le mencioné la graduación y me dijo que tenía planes de ir a Nueva York con él esa semana pero me invitó a que fuera. Aparentemente tiene un hermano de treinta y cinco años que sería perfecto para mí." Mis puños se enterraron en mi cama. Ni soñando se iría a Nueva York con un tipo lo suficientemente mayor para ser… su hermano mayor.

"¿Y que le dijiste?" Le pregunté frunciendo mi ceño.

Bella rio. "¿Qué crees que dije? ¿Envíame un pasaje de avión? Por favor, Edward. Le dije que estaba viendo a alguien que amaba mucho así que no estaba interesada." Me relajé y ella rodó sus ojos. "Ella me dijo que soy demasiado joven para sentar cabeza y que me estaba graduando y saliendo al mundo real así que debía dejar atrás a los muchachos de la universidad. Oh, y dijo que claramente tenía que pretender ser su hermana menor para que ella pudiera aparentar treinta años. Podía llamarla Renee en vez de mamá. Como si alguna vez lo hubiera sido." La amargura de su tono me hizo querer llamar a su madre e insultarla. O mejor, que mi mamá lo hiciera.

"Lo siento, bebé. No debí haberte hablado para que lo hicieras."

El rostro de Bella se suavizó y me sonrió. "No lo estés. Si no lo hubiera intentado, me hubiera preguntado que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho. Por lo menos ahora lo sé."

Ahora sabía que su madre era una perra egoísta que no valía ni un minuto del tiempo de Mi Bella. Nunca le preguntaría que la incluya en nada de nuevo. Cuando nos casemos, ella podría leerlo en _People_ como el resto del mundo. "Desearía poder compensártelo." Le dije. Maldije la distancia entre nosotros, la distancia que se haría mayor en la mañana.

"Lo haces." Ella sonrió de nuevo. "Lo que más me enojó fue lo que dijo sobre ti. Bueno, no sobre ti, específicamente, ya que no le dije quien eras, pero su insistencia sobre que era demasiado joven para estar enamorada y sentar cabeza." Ella rio amargamente. "Ella se casó con mi papá cuando tenía mi edad y yo nací poco después. Ella casi dice que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. No es como si no lo supiera, pero escucharlo y que me lo confirme fue como una cachetada en mi rostro."

Maldición. "Ella no puede arrepentirse de haberte tenido, Bella. No importa lo jodidas que sean sus prioridades, a ella le importas. Ella quiere pasar tiempo contigo, incluso aunque tengas que pretender ser su hermana menor." Forcé una sonrisa y Bella rio.

"Supongo. Me permitiré pensar que sería diferente. En parte esto es culpa de tu mamá."

¿Qué? "¿Mi mamá? ¿Cómo puede ser su culpa?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No te enojes, no estoy atacando a tu mamá. Le estoy dando un cumplido." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Joder. "Recibimos hoy sus regalos y ella es increíble, Edward. En verdad. El hecho de que alguien que ni siquiera me conoce pudiera enviarme algo tal dulce, tan perfecto… me hizo pensar que tal vez mi madre podría entenderlo también. Fue estúpido."

"No, bebé, no fue estúpido. Tu mamá debería ser como la mía. Siento que no sea así." Quería hacerla sonreír de nuevo. "¿Qué te envió mi madre? Ella no nos dejó ver nada."

Eso lo hizo. Ella sonrió y movió la cámara, mostrándome sus pies cubiertos por unas medias verdes. "Estas, junto con la bata haciendo juego más suave que he visto. Champagne, chocolate, un certificado para ir al spa más elegante de la ciudad; fue todo de clase muy alta. Rose quiere dejar a Emmett y huir con tu mamá."

Reí, y por suerte, ella también lo hizo. "¿Y tú?"

Ella rio. "Es difícil, pero creo que te elijo a ti."

"Claro que sí, bebé. Me alegra que mamá te enviara algo que puedas usar."

Su sonrisa ella más brillante ahora y definitivamente más ahora que estaba acostumbrada a ver a mi chica. "Lo hizo. Verde para mí, azul para Rose y rosa para Alice. ¿Le dijiste los colores que tenía que enviar?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, lo hizo todo ella sola. No sabía nada de lo que te iba a enviar."

"Bueno, ella dio en el clavo con todo. Rose y Ali ya han reservado hora en el spa la próxima semana."

Sonreí. "Eso es genial, amor. Espero que te diviertas." Algo se cruzó por mi mente. "Te darán masajes y eso, ¿no?"

Bella sonrió. "Es parte del paquete."

"¿Los dará un hombre o una mujer?"

Bella rio. "¿Importa?"

"Uhhh…"

"¿Tuviste a alguna mujer que te pusiera y te sacara tu ropa ayer, Señor Cullen?"

Ella tenía un punto, pero aun así. "Eso es trabajo, bebé."

"Que trabajo duro que tienes." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Sonreí. "Lo es, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Además, es diferente. Es más como que un sastre arregle tu ropa, no que te toque un hombre musculoso llamado Sven quien pasará sus dedos por partes de tu cuerpo donde solo yo puedo tocarlas."

Bella rio. "¿Sven? ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?"

"De alguna película, me imagino. ¿Así que será hombre o mujer?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Lo sabré cuando esté allí. Pero te puedo asegurar que sea Sven o Svetlana, no habrán dedos en ninguna parte."

Hice un puchero. "Espero que sea Svetlana."

Bella rio. "¿Y si ella me toca? ¿Te sentirás mejor?"

Esa era una pregunta engañosa. "Um…"

"Pervertido." Ella movió su computadora al lado de su cama dándome una mejor vista de su cuerpo. No estaba usando nada más que mi camisa y gruñí. "¿Así que no quieres que nadie más que tú me toque?" Ella preguntó suavemente. La miré con interés mientras su mano se movía por su estómago.

"Sí, lo preferiría de esa manera."

"¿Así que no quieres que me toque?" Ella preguntó, flexionando su dedo contra mi camisa, levantándola un poco, mostrándome un poco más de su muslo sexy.

"No, eso está permitido." Le aseguré, mi voz más ronca y mi verga más dura de solo pensarlo.

"¿En verdad? No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras." La camisa se movió un poco más, sus dedos tocaron hábilmente su piel. Mi boca estaba seca.

"Quiero que lo hagas, bebé." Pero tenía que estar seguro de que ella lo estuviera. "¿Estás segura de que…?"

"Estoy segura, Edward. Quiero disfrutar esta noche contigo. ¿Quién sabe cuanto pasará hasta que tengamos tiempo para nosotros?"

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, pero no quería presionarla. "Hazme olvidar." Ella dijo, sus ojos marrones rogándome. Como si pudiera resistírmelo.

"Por supuesto, amor. Sabes que lo quiero. ¿Quieres algo en particular esta noche?" Sería lo que ella quisiera esta noche, lo que sea para hacerla sonreír.

"Solo a ti Edward. Siempre a ti." Sus palabras me movieron como siempre lo hacían. Cada vez que pensaba que no podía amarla más, ella decía algo o hacía algo que me probaba lo contrario.

"Soy todo tuyo."

"Muéstramelo." Ella me pidió, mordiendo su labio. Dejé mi computadora a mi lado y me quité mi remera y mis boxers. Sus ojos se centraron en mi verga, la cual estaba lista y esperándola.

"¿Ves, bebé? ¿Ves lo excitado que estoy?"

Sus ojos me miraron y lamió sus labios. "Uh huh." Ella sonrió y tomó el borde de mi camisa, levantándola lentamente por su cuerpo, revelando su blanca, cremosa y perfecta piel. Sus muslos, su estómago, sus senos firmes… Quería devorar cada pedacito de ella. Ella se quitó la camisa y la dejó a su lado. "Todavía huele a ti." Dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

Eso fue putamente sexy. "Me encanta que mi aroma esté en ti, bebé."

"Yo también. Puedo pretender que estás aquí."

Dolía ante sus palabras. "Quiero estarlo. Más que nada."

"Lo sé." Ella sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Estás seguro que no habrá ninguna interrupción?"

Reí. "Sí. Emmett está en una cena de caridad con mi madre."

Eso la hizo reír e hizo que sus senos se movieran. Joder, quería tocar sus sexys tetas. "De seguro no está feliz."

Reí, recordando su queja cuando se estaba colocando su smoking. "Es su castigo por secuestrarme y asustar a mi madre."

Bella rio. "Él no debería ser castigado por eso."

"Créeme; va a molestarme todo el tiempo." Sonreí. "Pero ahora te tengo a solas y toda para mí, tal como me gusta."

"¿Sí? ¿Y que te gustaría hacer conmigo?" Ella movió su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por su pecho.

"De todo, bebé. Quiero tocarte y probarte y hacerte el amor por horas."

"¿En donde quieres tocarme, Edward?" Un dedo hizo un círculo en su seno derecho y gemí.

"Justo ahí, bebé."

"¿Así?" Ella preguntó, apenas rozando sus nudillos por su pecho. Quería lamerlos.

"Más fuerte." Le dije. Ella apretó su pezón suavemente y gruñí apretando mi verga. "Sí, así." Ella hizo lo mismo con su seno derecho. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. "Eres tan hermosa, Bella."

"Tú me haces sentir de esa manera. Quiero tu verga, Edward."

Dios. "Es tuya."

"La quiero en mi boca."

Mierda, iba a acabar en cualquier momento si seguía diciendo eso. "Me encanta cuando envuelves tus hermosos labios a mi alrededor, bebé."

"Sé que lo haces. Y te gusta cuando murmuro así." Ella lo hizo y tomé mi verga con fuerza antes de que acabara.

"Maldición, Bella. Sabes que lo hago. ¿En donde quieres mi boca?" Lamí mis labios y ella dio un grito ahogado.

"Oh, por…" Ella comenzó a decir pero me apresuré a interrumpirla.

"No me lo digas, bebé. Demuéstramelo."

Ella lo hizo. Abrió sus piernas y tocó su clítoris. Ella me mataba. "¿Quieres que te pruebe, bebé? Me encantaría. ¿Puedes sentir mi lengua en ti?"

Ella asintió y recostó su cabeza contra el cabecero, su boca entreabierta mientras tocaba su vagina. Tomé un poco de su loción y comencé a tocar mi verga sincronizado con sus movimientos. Su esencia de albaricoque me hacía más duro. Era como si estuviera en la habitación conmigo.

"Te quiero dentro de mí." Me dijo mientras insertaba otro dedo en su interior. Joder. Esto era mejor que verla jugar con su juguete.

"Te quiero más que a nada, bebé. ¿Quieres que te coja?"

"Dios, sí." Ella gimió. Otro dedo se le unió al primero y ella comenzó a tocarse con rapidez. No duraría mucho tiempo, lo cual era algo bueno ya que yo tampoco lo haría. Toqué mi verga con más fuerza.

"Estoy penetrándote, Bella. Estoy tan duro y te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor. Tan caliente y húmeda. ¿Puedes sentirlo?"

"¡Sí!" Ella dijo. "Más. Extraño tu verga dentro de mí."

Joder. "Yo también te extraño, bebé. No puedo esperar a estar de nuevo contigo. A sentirte debajo de mí y que grites mi nombre. Es mi nombre el que gritas, bebé. El mío."

"Joder. Sí, Edward. Soy tuya." Y lo hizo. Gritó mi nombre mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar. Tan putamente hermosa. Apenas noté mi propio orgasmo ya que estaba tan atrapado en la manera en que se movía, su piel sonrosada y sus labios entreabiertos. Sentí mi liberación y fue buena pero no era nada comparado con verla así.

Bella rio cuando se concentró de nuevo. "Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Mucho, mucho mejor, bebé. Tendré esa imagen en mi mente hasta que pueda verte de nuevo en persona." Algo pasó por mi mente. "Um, ¿podré quedarme contigo durante tu graduación? Puedo irme a un hotel, pero…"

Bella sonrió. "Mi padre sabe que pasamos una semana juntos y que iré a Europa contigo. No creo que pueda protestar si pasas un fin de semana en mi casa."

"Bueno, una cosa es saberlo y otra cosa es verlo, amor." Y enfrentarlo, por supuesto.

"Yo te protegeré."

Reí. "No creas que no te pondré frente a mí en la línea de fuego si es necesario."

Bella rio. "Cuan caballeroso de tu parte." Ella se colocó mi camisa de nuevo, para mi decepción. Tomé unos Kleenex y limpié mi estómago antes de colocar mis boxers de nuevo.

"Okey, entonces ambos nos esconderemos detrás de Emmett."

Ella sonrió. "Ese es un buen plan. Tirarlo a los lobos."

"Una bala podría aumentar su leyenda."

"Tal vez papá podría dispararle en su culo para que la próxima vez que se lo muestre a los paparazzis la gente tendrá algo interesante de que hablar."

Reí. "Le diré a Emmett que dijiste que su culo solo no era interesante."

Bella rio. "Rose estaba divertida y enojada por esto. Ella dijo algo sobre broncear su culo y luego no escuché el resto."

Dios. "Buen plan, bebé. No sé de que van esos dos."

"Su habitación en el hotel no estará cerca de la nuestra, ¿verdad?"

"Dios, no. Al menos los pondremos a tres pisos de distancia."

Ella rio. "Bien. En verdad no puedo esperar, ¿sabes?"

"Yo tampoco, bebé. Casi quedan cuatro semanas. Llegaremos allí."

"Primero tendremos que sobrevivir el encuentro de las familias." Ella me recordó, como si no lo estuviera repasando por mi mente.

"Lo pasaría un millón de veces con tal de estar contigo."

Ella sonrió. "Te amo, Edward. Gracias por hacer que todo sea mejor. Nadie me alegra tanto como tú."

"Ese es mi trabajo de ahora en más, bebé. De día o de noche, cuando me necesites, llámame. Tendré un asistente que se encargue de monitorear mi teléfono todo el tiempo. Él te pasará conmigo, no importa lo que sea."

"Edward, no tienes que hacer eso."

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, bebé. Así que si me necesitas, aquí estoy."

"Bueno, lo mismo va para ti. Si te despiertas sintiéndote solo en esa gran cama de hotel, llámame no importa lo tarde que sea. Prefiero hablar contigo que dormir."

Sonreí. "Lo superaremos, Bella. No te olvides de enviarme tus Words."

Ella rio. "Nunca. Después de todo ellas me llevaron hacia ti."

"Y por eso siempre será mi juego favorito en el mundo."

Bella sonrió. "Tal vez tú deberías ser el rostro de su campaña."

No era la peor idea. "Podría, pero no compartiré nuestra historia con el mundo. Eso es sólo para nosotros, bebé."

"Sí, lo es. Toda nuestra y tú eres todo mío."

"Siempre." Era tiempo de irme, para poder dormir un poco antes de mi viaje. Odiaba hacerlo. "Te llamaré cuando llegue a Berlín, Bella."

"Bien. Cuídate y te veré pronto."

"Nos vemos pronto, bebé. Te amo." Miré cuando ella tomó su computadora, su hermoso rostro llenando mi pantalla. Ella me sonrió una vez más y me dijo que me amaba antes de desconectarse. La mirada en su rostro y la sonrisa era algo que llevaría conmigo cada vez que estuviéramos separados. Un mes. No importaba cuan ocupado los días o las noches fueran, la extrañaría con el alma.

* * *

><p>Miiiiil perdones por la demora, pero finalmente llegó el capítulo! Espero que les guste :)<p>

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana,

Besos,

Romi


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 41**

**Llegué a Berlín, bebé. No puedo esperar a que estés aquí conmigo.**

El viaje había sido largo y miserable. Bueno, yo estaba miserable, supongo. Parecía que cada kilómetro que me alejaba de Bella, peor me sentía. Mi hermano, quien generalmente estaba afable, estaba bastante malhumorado. Por supuesto, parte de eso fue porque tuvo que acompañar a mamá a la cena de caridad anoche, y ella le había expresado todo lo que pensaba sobre las fotos de su culo en _TMZ_. Que tu madre vea tu culo te saca del juego totalmente.

Eran las tres AM en Berlín, lo cual significaba que eran las siete PM en casa. Bella respondió rápidamente.

_Me alegra que estés sano y salvo. ¡No puedo esperar a estar contigo!_

Cuatro semanas más. Quería ser paciente. Cuando llegamos a nuestro hotel y nos registramos, ya eran las cuatro AM, pero no estaba cansado. Tendría que pasar días para que me acostumbrara a la diferencia horaria, días que en verdad no tendría ya que la filmación comenzaría el lunes. Esperé un tiempo solo en la cama hasta que me rendí y la llamé.

"¿Edward? ¡Hola!" Ella sonaba tan alegre de escuchar mi voz que me hizo sonreír. Bueno, escuchar su voz me hacía sonreír, para ser honesto.

"Hola, sexy. Te extraño."

"Yo también te extraño. ¿No son las cinco de la mañana por allí?"

Reí y froté mis ojos. "Sí, pero sabes que todavía sigo en el horario del Pacífico. Todavía no puedo dormir."

Bella rio. "Tampoco puede Emmett. Llamó a Rose hace media hora."

Sonreí. "Bueno, por lo menos yo esperé media hora más, ¿verdad?"

"No es un concurso." Seguro, él me daría mierda si yo parecía más pollerudo que él. Conocía a mi hermano.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Esta cama era grande y cómoda y no podía esperar a tenerla junto a mí aquí. Bueno, junto a mí, sobre mí, debajo de mí, en cualquier lado en verdad.

"Nada del otro mundo. Estudié un poco y te esperé. Oh, y hablé con mi papá."

Uh oh. "Dime que no hay nuevos chimentos."

Eso hizo que riera más. "¿Sobre ti? No, no muchos. Sí mencionó el trasero del depravado y algún posible castigo, pero nada sobre ti."

Gracias a Dios. "Bien, ese es el problema de Emmett."

"Sí, le conté sobre mamá."

Por supuesto. Sentía una ráfaga de furia pasar por mi cuerpo. "Apuesto a que eso lo enojó más que el culo de Emmett."

"Sí, creo que también. Por supuesto fue peor para Rose." Ella rio. "Ella entró en su computadora. Creo que estaba buscando a ese tipo Paul para decirle que mamá tenía mucho más de treinta años. Aunque le dije que la dejara tranquila. No vale la pena."

No, pero se sentiría muy bien ver a esa mujer sufrir una décima parte de lo que le hizo a Bella durante años. Nunca más dejaría que le hiciera daño. "No, no lo vale. Tienes a mi mamá, lo prometo."

Bella rio. "Dímelo a mí. Le enviamos unas notas de agradecimiento y fotos de nosotras en nuestras batas y medias sosteniendo los chocolates y el champagne. Espero que pueda ver lo mucho que nos encantó su regalo."

"Lo sabe, bebé. Le alegra mucho que les haya gustado. No te sorprendas si les llega algo más."

"Bueno, eso no es nada malo. Ya hemos comido los chocolates y una de las botellas de Cristal. Lo estamos racionalizando."

Reí. "Te enviaré más si mamá no lo hace." Eso me recordó. "Te enviaré algo a fin de esta semana."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es?" Ella preguntó, sonando entusiasmada.

"Lo verás cuando llegue a tu casa." Mis ojos estaban cansados. "Voy a intentar dormir, bebé."

"Ve. Hablamos pronto. Dulces sueños."

"Solo si sin tuyos."

"Siempre. Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches, Bella." Corté e intenté dormir. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tienes un trabajo importante, Martin." Le di mi teléfono. "Si recibo llamadas o mensajes de texto de Bella, tienes que darme el teléfono tan pronto como puedas. No cuando las cámaras están rodando, pero tan pronto como se apaguen. ¿Entiendes?"

Él tragó saliva nerviosamente. "Sí, señor."

Dios, ¿sonaba como un actor imbécil? No quería sonar como un imbécil. "Ella es especial y necesito estar informado cada vez que me llame."

Sus ojos marrones estaban serios mientras asentía. "Me aseguraré de eso."

Un pensamiento se cruzó por mi mente mientras me preparaba para rodar. "Su nombre necesita ser cuidado, así que dime que tengo una llamada importante y nada más. Es… ella…" No tenía palabras para explicar lo que ella era. Todo, en realidad.

"Entiendo, señor."

Dios. "Es Edward, no señor. Gracias por tu ayuda." Le di mi teléfono. "Principal prioridad, ¿okey?"

"Okey… sí… Edward."

"Cullen, ¡te necesitan en el set!" Alguien gritó. Miré a Martin a los ojos una vez más y fui a comenzar a la filmación.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

_¡No puedo creer que me enviaste más remeras!_

Sonreí cuando vi el mensaje que Martin rápidamente me mostró. Él estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le había pedido. Tomé el teléfono y comencé a escribir.

**No quería que te olvidaras de mi aroma, así que están todas usadas gentilmente.**

No las había usado durante horas. Tuve la idea antes de irme y tiré un par de ellas en una caja. Mamá las envió al correo por mí.

_Sabes que me hubiera contentado con una sola camisa, o dos, ¿verdad? No tenías que enviarme todas estas camisas caras._

Por favor. Tenía un billón.

**Me gusta la imagen de ti usando sólo mis camisas, bebé. Déjame tener esa imagen.**

"Cullen, te necesitamos en cinco." Asentí y me apronté para regresar. Los primeros tres días de filmación habían ido bastante bien.

_¿Quieres algo más que una imagen?_

Siempre, pero… y luego no podía pensar, no podía hablar y no podía moverme porque mi chica estaba usando mi camisa blanca, abierta, apenas cubriendo sus senos, mucha de su blanca y sexy piel a la vista. Joder.

**¿Cómo se supone que deba saltar de un edificio en llamas cuando tengo una erección del tamaño de California, mujer? ¿Y si Martin hubiera visto eso? Tendría que haberlo matado.**

Guardé y me envié la foto a mi correo antes de borrarla de nuestro chat. Martin no estaba permitido a mirar a mi chica así. Ella era mía.

_Chico tonto, no te hubiera enviado la foto si no te hubiera enviado un mensaje de texto antes. Siento lo de tu erección. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de ella más tarde? Llámame cuando llegues al hotel._

"¡Un minuto!"

**Cuenta con eso, sexy. Tengo que volver a filmar. Ponte algo hasta que llame. Luego puedes modelar para mí de nuevo. Eres tan hermosa. Te amo.**

Guárdalo y ve a trabajar, Cullen. Ella estará contigo pronto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Eres una chica traviesa, Bella Swan."

"Solo para ti, Edward Cullen." Su voz sexy era mi debilidad. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que ella estuviera vestida de nuevo con mi camisa blanca.

"Deberías usar solamente eso, bebé."

"¿Qué, esta cosa vieja?" Ella pasó sus dedos por el cuello. Estaba salivando. Era medianoche. Tenía que estar despierto en cinco horas y todo lo que quería era a ella.

"No creas que no estoy en internet ordenando más, Bella."

Ella rio y me tiró un beso. "Hazlo. Luces cansado."

"Nunca estoy demasiado cansado para ti."

"Necesitas dormir."

"Eres lo que necesito."

Ella sonrió y abrió la camisa, dejándome ver sus hermosos senos. "Soy toda tuya, muéstrame lo que necesitas."

"Muy linda." Sonreí y ella rio. "Toma tu loción. O mi loción."

Tomé la botella, la cual estaba justo al lado de mi cama donde pertenecía. Coloqué un poco en mi mano y esperé. "Tócate. Imagina que soy yo la que te está tocando."

Tan putamente caliente. Lentamente toqué mi verga mientras Bella me miraba hambrientamente. "¿No te tocarás, bebé?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, esto es sobre ti. Necesitas relajarte antes de dormir."

Eso no parecía correcto. "Bella…"

"Te ocuparás de mí durante el fin de semana. Por favor, Edward. Déjame verte."

Dios, ella era sexy, hermosa e increíble. No duré mucho; solo mirándola era suficiente para acabar. Acabé fuerte y ella me miró como si fuera quien estaba completamente satisfecha. "Gracias, bebé."

Ella me sonrió. "Cuando quieras, apuesto. Ve a dormir ahora. Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana."

"Me relajaré de seguro. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Buenas noches."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

No había jugado Words desde que había llegado a Alemania, pero estaba determinado a seguir porque el juego lo valía y ella ganaría. Aunque no nos importaba el puntaje, no iba a dejar que me ganara de nuevo.

¿FINE, huh? Eso funciona. Mi chica estaba bien.

_No creo que estos asientos feos en mi clase de literatura puedan aguantarnos, pero valdría la pena unos cuantos moretones intentarlo. O podríamos colarnos en uno de los laboratorios de Rose y Alice y usar algunos allí. Esas mesas son más fuertes. Puedes cogerme tan fuerte como quieras allí. ¿Fue demasiado?_

Como si mi chica fuera demasiado para mí.

_Desearía haber estado allí para poder solucionar tu problema, bebé. Aunque desde luego, ella hubiera escrito algo completamente diferente y un poco más subido de tono. Tal vez Penthouse sería más apropiada para ese artículo._

De solo pensar lo que haríamos para inspirar el artículo me puso duro como una roca. Esa chica me mataba.

_Creo que esa canción sirve bastante bien. Aunque no quisiera que esa canción la supieran nuestros padres y nuestros hijos en algún futuro. La mantendremos entre nosotros. Junto con Closer de Nine Inch Nails y Sexual Healing de Marvin Graye, y Do Me de Bel Biv Devoe entre otros. Oh, y no te olvides de Freak Me._

Debería hacer una lista de sexo en mi iPhone. Aunque sería peligroso escucharlo solo.

_¿Sabes que me hiciste poner toda caliente y excitada y luego me derretiste con tus dulces palabras? Amo tus promesas, la de ahora y la que vendrá algún día en un futuro no tan distante. Te amaré por siempre, hombre apuesto. Nos vemos muy pronto._

Dios, bebé, esperaba que muy pronto. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, lo sabía, pero quería comenzar una vida con ella tan pronto como me sea posible. Pero no quiero que te apures. Era difícil saber hacer un balance entre apoyar a Bella y rogarle que se quedara a mi lado hasta el fin del mundo. Estaba mal querer eso, probablemente, pero lo quería. También quería que fuera feliz y que consiga el trabajo de sus sueños si lo deseaba. Yo amaba lo que hacía, la mayor parte del tiempo, y quería que ella también lo hiciera.

Whoa, me fui de rumbo allí. Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme. Mis letras eran bastante atroces. Lo más cerca que pude encontrar a algo sexy fue jugar LEG de FINE. Ella tenía unas piernas increíbles.

**Bebé, ¿sabes que no podrías estar demasiado alejada de mí? Trae cada pensamiento sucio, foto traviesa y fantasía sexy que puedas imaginar y yo felizmente los tomaré todos. Y además te rogaré más. Tampoco estoy muy orgulloso de admitir eso.**

**Sabes, tu mención de los artículos Penthouse hicieron que me preguntara que clase de escenario sexy podrías imaginarte. Apuesto que puedes destruir esas fantasías traviesas que la gente escribe en las revistas. Por lo menos, eso escucho que hay allí. Personalmente nunca las leí. *sonríe inocentemente***

**Tu lista de canciones es bastante impresionante. ¿Tienes un iPod, bebé? ¿Las escuchas y piensas en mí? ¡Dímelo!**

**Sabes, todas tus palabras sexualmente cargadas me excitaron, pero mucho más tu promesa de para siempre. Sabes que lo quiero, siempre y cuando sea humanamente posible, ¿cierto? Te tomaría hoy, mañana, el año que viene o, cuando tú quieras, siempre y cuando seas mía. Te amo, demasiado.**

Espero que no sea poco. Casi escribo eso pero supuse que era mejor no hacerlo. Llegaríamos allí, cuando ella estuviera lista.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Sven tiene unas manos que son pura perfección. Creo que debería hacerles un monumento._

Hice una mueca a mirar mi teléfono. Bella estaba siendo tocada por un tipo con manos perfectas mientras yo estaba solo en la cama. No había nada de bueno en esa escena.

**Le haré un monumento a las manos de Sven como a las de Han Solo. Así esas manos nunca más se acercarán a mi chica.**

Esperé impacientemente por su respuesta. Tal vez las manos de Sven le estaban dando mucho placer. Puto masajista sueco.

_Oops, tal vez entendí mal. ¿Era Sven un chico o una chica? Es difícil decirlo, honestamente. Tiene unas manos muy masculinas. La llamaré Sven femenina._

Mmm, una mujer masculina. Ella probablemente deseaba a Bella también.

**No sé si eso es mejor. Ella tiene tu sexy cuerpo debajo de sus manos; sé que está pensando en todas esas cosas que quisiera hacerte. Tal como yo.**

Mi mente se llenó con imágenes de Bella desnuda, aceitada, yaciendo en una mesa de masajes mientras yo pasaba mis manos por todo su cuerpo. Ese podría ser otro escenario para agregar a mis fantasías.

_Y ahora no estoy disfrutando más de mi masaje. Muchas gracias. Estoy pensando que tal vez sus manos vayan a otros lugares._

Reí ante esa imagen.

**Tú empezaste a provocarme con Sven, amor.**

Una semana menos. Eso era algo. La filmación iba bastante bien, aunque Em casi vuela su culo ayer. Por supuesto que él se había reído. Imaginaba que Rose no estaría muy encantada.

_Okey, tal vez lo empecé, ¡pero tú arruinaste mi masaje! No es justo, Cullen._

Uh oh. Estaba en problemas.

**Relájate y disfruta, Bella. ¿Qué te parece si te prometo darte un masaje cuando vuelva de Alemania?**

Como si eso fuera un sacrificio para mí.

_Ohhh, me gusta como suena. ¿Serás mi propio Sven?_

Reí. Supongo que ahora tendría que comenzar a practicar mi acento escandinavo.

**Lo seré, pero no prometo nada con mis manos. ¿Me negarás cuando te toque, Bella?**

Ella hizo los sonidos más sexys cuando le hice los masajes en la cabaña. Iban justo a mi verga. Tuve que resistirme poseerla allí, pero no me resistiría la próxima vez.

_Creo que puedes trabajar en todos mis nudos y hacerme relajar de todo tipo de maneras maravillosas e increíbles, Edward. No habrá ningún temblor, excepto cuando me hagas acabar. _

Joder. Gruñí. Dios, la deseaba. Tres semanas más.

**Entonces habrán muchos temblores, bebé, pero de los buenos. Definitivamente puedo lidiar con eso. No puedo creer que me estés enviando mensajes de texto sobre hacerte acabar mientras una mujer tiene sus manos sobre tu cuerpo.**

Y tenía que sacar la loción de nuevo. Las imágenes eran abrumadoras.

_Tenía que encontrar una manera de disfrutar mi masaje de nuevo. Pensar que tus manos estaban en mí hizo su efecto. Deberías sentirte honrado._

Oh, lo estaba. Antes de que pudiera responder, me llegó otro mensaje de texto.

_Tengo que irme a hacer algo llamado tratamiento de algas marinas. Suena desagradable pero estoy segura de que se sentirá bien. Tú te sentirías mejor. Hablamos pronto, apuesto. Te amo._

Sí, lo haría. Mientras, tenía una verga para aliviar.

**Claro que yo me sentiría mejor que cualquier alga marina, mujer. Iré a acabar solo mientras a ti te tocan mujeres (espero que sean todas mujeres). Hablamos mañana. Yo también te amo**_**.**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Esta es una gran manera de despertarse." Le sonreí soñoliento a Bella. FaceTime con mi chica a las cinco de la mañana era inesperado, pero una sorpresa grata.

"Oh, Dios, ¿es muy temprano? Me dijiste que te despertabas a las cinco así que pensé en que empezaras tu día conmigo antes de que yo terminara el mío. Vuelve a la cama. Lo siento."

Froté mis ojos y reí. "No, no es demasiado temprano. Y sí me despierto a las cinco." Justo mi alarma sonó. "¿Ves? Eres mejor para despertarme que esa cosa maldita." La apagué y le sonreí. "Buenos días, bebé. O creo que debo decir, buenas noches."

Bella rio. "En un ratito. Creí que sería lindo terminar mi día contigo, y que tú empezaras el día conmigo."

Definitivamente lo era. "La única cosa que lo mejoraría sería que tú estuvieras aquí conmigo."

Ella sonrió. "Pero luego tú no querrías ir a trabajar."

Eso era muy cierto. Pero lo haría felizmente, sabiendo que ella estaría aquí cuando regresara. "Dejarte será difícil, pero volver contigo valdrá la pena."

Bella sonrió. "Eres perfecto incluso a las cinco de la mañana. Es enfermizo, pero me encanta."

Reí. "¿Perfecto? Mi cabello está parado en veinte direcciones diferentes y estoy seguro de que tengo arrugas de la almohada y cosas así."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Eres sexy y quiero tomarte."

Como si pudiera resistirme. "Cuando quieras, bebé, aunque dudo que lo hicieras aquí a las cinco de la mañana. A las nueve de la noche es más divertido."

"Tomarte a cualquier hora es divertido."

Imágenes de ella sentándose a horcajadas y mis manos en su culo definitivamente hicieron la mañana más divertida. "Tú haces que sea así." Bostecé y me estiré. Bella gimió suavemente. "¿Qué?"

"Tú. Eres hermoso. Todos esos músculos y ese cabello. Quiero morderte."

"Alguien está con ganas." Y me encantaba. Odiaba que tuviera que levantarme y dejarla.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No fue hasta que tú respondiste la llamada luciendo así. Ahora te deseo."

Reí. "Yo también te deseo, bebé. Falta solo dos semanas."

"Dos semanas es bastante. Pero al menos estamos casi llegando, eso es lo que importa."

"Lo sé. Antes de que te des cuenta se pasará el tiempo."

"No puedo esperar." Ella me tiró un beso. "Ve a empezar tu día, hermoso."

"Ve a terminar el tuyo, hermosa."

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿SORE? ¿Qué estaba jugando, exactamente? Abrí la casilla de _Words_ para ver.

_Tú me dijiste que trajera los pensamientos sugestivos, sucios y traviesos. Pude haber jugado SOAR o ROAR pero jugué SORE porque era exactamente como espero que ambos estemos luego de que tenga la chance de saltar a tu sexy cuerpo cuando te vea._

Diablos, sí. Me inflamaría cualquier día.

_No falta mucho tiempo y creo que está claro que estoy un poco ansiosa por ti, hermoso. No estoy segura si podré controlarme frente a tus padres. Tal vez podremos encontrar una razón para dejarlos solos e ir a hacer algunas compras. Estoy escasa de leche, o manteca o tal vez deberíamos llamarlo proteína. Eres perfecto para mi dieta._

Diablos. Tal vez le podía pagar a Emmett un millón de dólares para que cause algún tipo de distracción para poder quedarme a solas con Bella cuando vayamos a su casa. Valdría la pena totalmente solo para estar con ella.

_¿Ustedes los ricos no tienen la habilidad de adelantar el tiempo o algo así? ¿Cuál es el punto en ganar tanto dinero si no pueden construir una máquina del tiempo? Dile a Trump que deje de comprar pelucas y despedir gente y que se meta en eso, ¿no?_

Reí. ¿Donald Trump apareciendo de nuevo en nuestras conversaciones de Words? Me encantaba recordar nuestras viejas conversaciones, de antes de conocerla y amarla, cuando ella era un intrigante misterio que moría por resolver.

_Está bien, dejaré de ser tonta. Espero que sepas que estoy desnuda, excitada y necesitada de mi novio. Espero que leas esto luego de terminar de filmar. Si no, ¡lo siento! Te lo compensaré. ¡Te amo!_

Había sido algo bueno haber esperado hasta llegar al hotel para revisarlo. Volví y reí cuando vi que podía jugar SIZE y la Z me triplicó el puntaje. Eso la molestaría, y la provocaría más. Sí, era un maldito bastardo pero ella había sido una hermosa distracción más de una vez.

**Supuse que mi TAMAÑO te haría quedar bastante INFLAMADA. Sí, soy un imbécil; puedes decirlo. Pero tú comenzaste con esta charla sobre atacarme cuando llegue allí y encontrar una manera de dejar a nuestras familias para poder tener tiempo a solas. No voy a mentirte, intentaré averiguar como poder hacer para chantajear a mi hermano para que los distraiga a todos.**

**Aunque no creo que él acepte. Está un poco preocupado por tu padre y por supuesto nuestra madre lo asusta demasiado. Yo arriesgaría la ira de mi madre por estar contigo, pero no conozco la de tu papá. Después de todo, él tiene un arma. Y él podría usarla y evitar los cargos para no meterse en problemas. Eso es aterrador.**

**Tengo mucha proteína para ti, bebé. Espero que lo sepas.**

**Nosotros los ricos la pasamos gastando dinero en cosas frívolas como pelucas (¿En verdad creíste que mi cabello era real? ¡Por favor!) En vez de en lo que verdaderamente importa. La próxima vez que haya una reunión de los Tipos Ricos, demandaré que comencemos a trabajar inmediatamente en una máquina del tiempo. No debería tomar más que unos minutos y luego podemos volver a las cosas importantes como los automóviles de lujo y las cuotas alimenticias.**

Me estaba riendo demasiado.

**Por suerte, leí esto luego de terminar la filmación. Eso es principalmente porque me has estado enloqueciendo con tus dobles sentidos y deseo por mí estas últimas semanas. Quemo por tocarte, amarte, y creo que no me importará quien esté en la habitación cuando ponga mis manos en ti. ¿Y que si recibo un tiro? Moriré feliz. Con amor, tu pronto difunto, de una manera u otra, novio.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoox

"Hola, hermosa." Sonreí cuando vi a Bella en Skype. No teníamos mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba verla. Era así de simple.

"Hola." Uh oh, ella no estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué hay de malo, bebé?"

"Hice algo estúpido."

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Mierda. ¿Qué? "¿Qué hiciste?"

Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba enloqueciendo. "¿Qué, bebé?"

"Entré a internet."

¿Qué? Mi corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir de nuevo. "¿Y?"

"Me dijeron zorra y perra y demás cosas."

¿Qué? ¿Quién? Patearía sus culos. "¿Quiénes, Bella? ¿Quiénes te hicieron poner triste?"

"¡Tus fans! ¿Por qué dirían eso? No me conocen."

Oh, joder. Maldición. "Bella, tienes razón. No te conocen. Están celosas. Por eso no me busco en internet."

Ella secó la lágrima que se le escapó. Quería golpear a esos idiotas sin rostro por haberla hecho llorar. "Lo sé. Tuve curiosidad. Los tabloides han estado bastante tranquilos además de la fotografía que publicaron tuya y de esa chica."

Rodé mis ojos. "Ah, sí, mi tórrido encuentro con la mujer que me trajo café al set. Sabes que no tienes que escuchar ni una palabra ni nada, bebé."

"Lo sé. Y no creo nada de eso, pero duele que la gente diga eso de mí."

"Lo siento, amor. Si pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, lo haría."

"No hay nada que puedas hacer." Bella sonrió y secó sus mejillas "Rose se conectó y les dijo un par de cosas."

Arqueé una ceja. "Eso no me sorprende. ¿Qué dijo?"

"Las trató de perras celosas que no merecían respirar el mismo aire que yo y les dijo que regresaran a masturbarse con tu fotografía porque eso sería lo más cerca que podrían estar de ti."

Reí, divertido y asqueado. "Es bastante desagradable, bebé. No quiero pensar en eso."

Ella rio. "Sabes que sucede." La miré y eso la hizo reír más. "Ella también las trató de excusas patéticas de seres humanos y les dijo que aunque no estuvieras enamorado de mí, nunca estarías interesado en gente quien ciegamente odia a la persona que tú más amas en el mundo."

Esa Rose. "Ella tiene razón y es bastante increíble. Si supiera quienes eran, se los diría en la cara, bebé."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Dudo que te escucharan y prefiero no ir a cárcel por pegarles."

"Lo siento, amor. En verdad deseo que no lo hubieras visto."

Ella suspiró. "No, es bueno que lo sepa, supongo. Tú me dijiste que no sería fácil y ni siquiera saben quien soy todavía. Supongo que empeorará cuando lo sepan."

Maldición. Necesitaba abrazarla ahora. "Si verdaderamente son mis fans, se alegrarán de ver lo feliz que soy contigo. Si no, entonces que se jodan, bebé. No pueden hacernos nada si no las dejamos. Y no voy a dejarlas."

Ella sonrió temblorosamente. "Sé que no lo harás. Y no miraré de nuevo. Rose ya me prohibió entrar a internet."

Reí. "No sé si es necesario ir tan lejos, pero ellas no son la mayoría de mis fans. Siempre hay extremos."

"Lo sé. Algunas de ellas en verdad te quieren con Jane o Irina." Ella rio ante la mueca que hice por esas noticias. "Supongo que una sin nombre no encaja bien contigo."

La miré. "No te atrevas a decirte que eres una sin nombre. Tú eres todo para mí. Lo sabes."

Ella llorisqueó. "Lo sé. Nunca dudé un segundo de ti, Edward."

"Bien, bebé. Todo lo que necesitamos es a nosotros, ¿verdad? Y tal vez a Rose y a sus furias de internet."

Bella rio. "Ella creó un nombre llamado LesArrancaréLaCabelleraAToda s."

Reí. "Es una mujer aterradora."

"Sí. Emmett se excitará con eso."

Gruñí. "No quiero pensar en eso."

"¿En que quieres pensar?"

"En el hecho de que en tres días te tendré en mis brazos de nuevo."

Bella sonrió hermosamente. "No puedo esperar."

"Yo tampoco, bebé. ¿Estás contando los días?"

Ella rio. "En realidad lo estuve haciendo por mucho tiempo. Tenía un calendario secreto y tachaba los días." Se sonrojó. Presentía saber el porqué de ese sonrojo.

Le sonreí. "¿Y qué calendario es?"

Ella mordió su labio y evitó mirarme. "¿Bebé?"

"Puede que sea tu calendario." Ella admitió.

Reí. "¿Puede, huh?"

"Bueno, supuse que tendría sentido usar tu calendario para contar los días para verte."

No pude evitar sonreír. "Tiene sentido. ¿Sabes que?"

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó, aun sonrojada.

"Estoy un poco ofendido de que no tengo un calendario de Bella que pueda usar para contar los días. Tal vez necesitemos hacer algo al respecto."

Bella rio. "No es como si no tuvieras un montón de fotos mías. Puedes hacer uno."

Sonreí. "Puedo. Creo que deberíamos hacer uno juntos."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, diablos, no. No haré un calendario desnuda para ti."

"No dije que tendrías que estar desnuda, tú lo dijiste." Pero por supuesto, lo había pensado.

"Sé como funciona tu mente, pervertido."

Claro que sí. "Eso es porque mi mente funciona como la tuya."

"Eso es cierto." Ella sonrió. "Gracias por hacerme reír de nuevo."

"Ya te dije que ese es mi nuevo trabajo. Lo tomo muy enserio. Amo escucharte reír."

"Amo escucharte reír a ti también. Te amo, punto."

"Te amo." Y el mundo iba a saberlo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**¡Estamos en camino! El avión aterrizó hace cinco minutos.**

Me sentía como un niño pequeño, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo único que quería era estar con mi chica. Prácticamente corrí por la terminal y abracé a mis padres lo más rápido que pude. "¿Estás ansioso por ver a tu chica?" Preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa.

"¡Vamos!" Gritó Emmett. Papá tiró nuestras maletas en la valija y Emmett se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Mis padres no protestaron y yo no iba a discutir. Cuanto más pronto llegáramos, mejor. Estaba tan cerca de ella que prácticamente podía sentirla.

_No puedo esperar a que llegues._

**No tardaré demasiado, bebé. Emmett está conduciendo.**

Mamá estaba hablando y preguntando cosas sobre Berlín. Em contestaba y yo gruñía porque no me podía concentrar en nada. Había sido un mes largo. Habíamos sobrevivido, pero nos habíamos extrañado con locura.

_Dile que no lo multen. Papá no estará impresionado._

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

**¿Estás bromeando? No le diré nada que pueda retrasar verte. Casi llegamos. ¿Puedes sentirlo?**

Era la alegría, un sentimiento abrumante que no podía describir.

_Sí. Estoy teniendo problemas en evitar salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. ¿Me verás en algún punto, verdad?_

Ella estaba tan ansiosa como yo. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

**Sí, pero probablemente estarás en el lado equivocado de la ruta y tendré que tirarme de un vehículo en movimiento, lo cual puede que me cause una mayor lesión pero lo haría totalmente si eso me condujera más rápido hacia ti.**

Emmett giró y lo vi. El complejo de apartamentos de Bella. Gracias a Dios.

_Nada de lesiones. Te necesito saludable para lo que tengo en mente._

Claro que no. Salí del auto el instante en que se detuvo y no me preocupé por las maletas, mis padres ni nada. Corrí esas escaleras y golpeé la puerta. No pasó ni un segundo que la puerta se abrió y pude respirar de nuevo. Su sonrisa me quitaba el aliento y se tiró en mis brazos. La estaba sosteniendo, al fin, y besándola, empujándola contra la puerta y sintiéndola completamente, como me sentía con ella. La necesitaba, más que nada. "Te amo." Murmuré una y otra vez mientras besaba sus mejillas, su nariz, su mandíbula y luego sus labios de nuevo. Ella olía y se sentía increíble. Dios, la había extrañado.

"Yo también te amo. Demasiado. Tócame." Ella respondió, envolviendo sus piernas a mi alrededor. Joder. La devoré con mis labios y me empujé contra ella.

"Ahem." ¿Qué era eso? No podía concentrarme cuando mi sangre iba de mi cabeza a mi verga. No era suficiente. La ropa estaba en nuestro camino. La necesitaba desnuda, ahora.

"Discúlpame. ¿Soltarás a mi hija o tendré que arrestarte por indecencia pública?"

Oh, joder.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capítulo y que tengan un lindo fin de semana :D Yo lo voy a pasar cumpliendo un añito más jajaja xd<p>

Muchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews!

Besos,

Romi


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 42**

De todas las maneras que había pensado en conocer al padre de Bella, tenerla presionada contra la puerta, envuelta a mi alrededor mientras yo tenía la erección del siglo definitivamente no estaba en la lista. Lo cual era bastante sorprendente ya que nos conocía bien. Debí de haberme dado cuenta que nos llevaría a esto. Lo que sea. Me congelé, indeciso sobre lo que debería hacer. Sabía que no quería girarme, pero no podía quedarme así hasta que él se fuera, ¿verdad? Tal vez él no me dispararía si yo estaba de espaldas a él. Una evidencia forense como esa no podría ser ignorada, ¿verdad? Él solo podría matarme si yo estuviera de frente a él para que no lo culparan por homicidio. Cierto. Estaba de pie allí, aunque quería morirme de la vergüenza.

"¿Es en verdad indecencia pública cuando técnicamente están dentro del apartamento?" Preguntó una voz demasiado familiar. Bella miró por arriba de mi hombro y de repente lució mortificada. "¿Y tienes jurisdicción en esta parte?"

Mamá. Cerré mis ojos mientras los brazos de Bella se desenvolvían de mi cintura. La bajé al piso y ella inmediatamente enterró su rostro en mi cuello. "Estoy tan putamente avergonzada." Ella susurró contra mi piel.

Pasé mis dedos sobre su espalda mientras me giraba para enfrentar a nuestra audiencia, manteniendo a Bella entre mis brazos. Mamá y papá parecían igual de divertidos, Emmett ni siquiera intentaba esconder el hecho de que se estaba riendo y el padre de Bella lucía, bueno, ni siquiera sabía como lucía. Su rostro estaba rojo; tanto como el de su hija en este momento. Sus ojos, como los de ella, se fijaron en mi rostro y sus labios estaban firmes.

"Maldición, hermano, ¡y yo que pensaba que me iban a atrapar a mí!" Gritó Emmett. "Gracias por salvarme." Charlie lo miró fijamente y él se alejó, levantando sus manos. "No me mires, yo no hice nada."

Los bigotes del padre de Bella se movieron. "Eso es porque Rose no está aquí. De otra manera no lo hubiera pensado."

"¡Hey!" Protestó Emmett, sonriendo. "Aunque probablemente tengas razón."

"Sé que la tengo. Bella, ¿te seguirás escondiendo en el pecho de ese chico o nos presentarás adecuadamente?"

Mi chica suspiró pero se alejó de mí y enfrentó a nuestras familias. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura, apoyándola de la única manera que podía hacer en el momento. "Papá, él es Edward Cullen. Edward, él es mi papá, Charlie Swan."

No sabía que diablos hacer, pero extendí mi mano para dársela. Él miró mi mano, luego mi rostro, luego a Bella, luego a mis padres y a mi hermano antes de tomarla y sacudirla, apretándola un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. No hice mueca ni ninguna reacción instintiva. "Un placer conocerte."

"Desearía poder decir lo mismo." Murmuró, su mirada en mi mano izquierda, la cual estaba en la cintura de Bella. Bueno, demasiado mal, no iba a dejarla ir. No podía dejar de tocarla. Era físicamente imposible hacerlo a este tiempo.

"Bueno, yo estoy encantada de conocerte, Bella." Allí estaba mi madre, ignorando la tensión. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió sus brazos. Para mi sorpresa, Bella enseguida la abrazó.

"Siento que hayas visto…" Ella comenzó a decir pero mi madre la calló y le dio un golpecito en su espalda.

"Tranquila, cariño. Lo que vi es lo que cada madre quiere ver para su hijo. Él está enamorado y es amado a cambio. Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía, pero es maravilloso verlo." Ella miró a Charlie mientras tocaba el cabello de Bella. "Estoy feliz de conocerte finalmente."

Bella sonrió y se alejó. "Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte. Edward habla de ti todo el tiempo."

Mamá rio. "Oh, estoy segura de que él encuentra el tiempo para hablar de otras cosas." Dios, mamá. No pienses ni menciones otras cosas. "Carlisle, saluda a Bella."

"Hola, Bella, un placer conocerte." Papá apretó su mano y le dio un apretón. "Gracias por dejarnos venir a tu graduación. Ninguno de nuestros chicos fue a la universidad, así que estamos felices de compartir la tuya."

Bella se sonrojó. "En verdad nos alegra que estén aquí." Miró a su padre quien me seguía mirando mal. "El hombre de mala cara, como estoy segura han deducido, es mi padre, Charlie Swan. Papá, ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Y Emmett, por supuesto."

"Un placer conocerte, Charlie." Mamá tomó su mano y lo alejó de la puerta. "Estamos encantados de conocer a tu hija. Ella ha hecho a Edward el hombre más feliz, nunca lo he visto así." Como la profesional que era, hizo que Charlie caminara hacia la sala. El resto la siguió, Bella acercándose a mi lado. "De acuerdo a todo lo que él me ha contado sobre ella, es claro que has criado una maravillosa mujercita. Te admiro por haberlo hecho solo. Carlisle y yo teníamos nuestras manos llenas con nuestros chicos. No puedo imaginar tener que lidiar con uno yo sola, incluso si Bella es un ángel."

Charlie lucía un poco sorprendido mientras mamá lo empujaba hacia el sofá y se sentaba a su lado. Yo estaba de pie allí admirando sus habilidades de mandar toda la habitación. "Tú debes ser Sue. Soy Esme Cullen; es un placer conocerte." Ella tomó su mano.

Sue era una mujer bonita, con cabello y ojos negros que parecían ser de descendencia nativa. Ella le sonrió a mi madre. "El placer es mío. Es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas viajado hasta aquí para la graduación de Bella."

Mi madre hizo una seña. "¿Cómo si estuviéramos en otro lado? Carlisle, ven, siéntate con nosotros." Papá tomó la mano de Sue y se sentó al lado de mi madre. Había un lugar en el sofá y por supuesto Emmett se sentó allí al lado de Alice. Yo no sabía que hacer. Bella y yo nos podíamos sentar en las sillas del comedor pero no podía tocarla como yo quería. Ella me empujó hacia el asiento que estaba al lado de la mesa donde se encontraba la TV. Bien. Me senté y ella se sentó a mi lado. Quería que se recostara sobre mi pecho entre mis piernas, pero supuse que era mejor no presionar nada, así que coloqué mi brazo a su alrededor. Ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y enlazó sus dedos con mi mano libre.

"¡Hola Sr y Sra. Cullen, soy Alice!" Ella se puso de pie y los abrazó a ambos. "Muchas gracias por sus canastas de regalo, ¡eran increíbles!"

Mamá rio y la abrazó. "Nos alegra tanto que les hayan gustado. Mis chicos me dijeron que serás enfermera."

Alice prácticamente brillaba mientras se sentaba al lado de Emmett. "¡Lo seré! En realidad, ¡he tenido las mejores noticias! ¡Me contrataron para una residencia en Seattle General! ¡Empezaré en agosto!"

"Eso es genial." Le dijo mi padre. "Es un hospital muy bueno y estoy seguro de que te irá muy bien allí. ¿Tienes alguna especialidad en la que quieras entrar?"

"Alice está muy interesada en pediatría." Dijo mi hermano sonriendo. "Ella tiene algo por los adolescentes, ¿verdad, Alice?"

Ella le pegó lo cual por supuesto no surtió ningún efecto en él. "¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Eso no fue lo que escuché." Él tocó su costado. "¿A cuantos bailes de graduación has ido desde la última vez que te vi?"

"Eres un imbécil." Luego recordó que teníamos compañía. "Oops, lo siento, él es…"

"Lo entiendo." Le dijo mi madre, mirando mal a mi hermano. "Emmett, basta."

"¿Qué quiere decir con baile de graduación?" Dijo Charlie, quitando sus ojos de Bella y de mí y mirando a Alice.

"Um, nada. Él está siendo un idiota." Dijo Alice rápidamente.

"Así es como son Alice y Emmett, papá." Le dijo Bella. Luego les sonrió a mis padres. "¿Están seguros que no tuvieron una hija hace veintidós años atrás? Ellos pelean como hermanos."

Papá rio. "Trabajé mucho en esa época, pero creo que hubiera recordado si hubiera tenido una hija, incluso una tan pequeña como Alice."

Mamá rio. "Puede que tú no lo hubieras recordado, cariño, pero yo sí. Emmett siempre quiso una hermana menor para molestar. Parece que la consiguió."

"Sí." Emmett pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y sonrió cuando le dio un codazo. "Alice me ama."

"No. Te tolero solo por Bella y Rose." Ella se giró hacia mi madre. "¿Cómo hiciste para terminar con un hijo bueno y uno molesto?"

"Suerte." Dijo mi madre sonriendo. "El bueno también tiene sus momentos no tan buenos."

"Hey, no mencionemos esos." Dije. Ya estaba preocupado de que Charlie Swan me dispare entre los ojos, no necesitábamos darle ánimos.

"Fui afortunado de ser una década más grande que los chicos que le gustan a ella, o sino hubiéramos terminado en un triángulo amoroso." Dijo Emmett, haciendo que Alice chillara de furia. "Odiaría causar una pelea entre mi Rosie y la pequeña Cher."

"De alguna manera, creo que no te importaría." Dijo Charlie. "Alice, ¿de que está hablando? No sabía que tenías novio."

"¡Hago énfasis en la palabra chico!" Gritó Emmett.

"Te odio." Le dijo. "No tengo novio, Charlie. Es solo un amigo. Y es perfectamente legal, aunque no es que estemos haciendo algo ilegal. Emmett hace las cosas ilegales, yo no."

"Hey, estoy reformado." Nos informó. "No he tenido problemas en años."

"Si defines años como cien días, entonces supongo que es cierto." Dijo Charlie sacudiendo su cabeza y girándose hacia mamá. "Mi corazón se detuvo cuando investigué a su hijo y vi que lo habían arrestado cinco veces. Fue un alivio cuando vi que era el E Cullen incorrecto."

Oh, mierda. Los ojos de mamá se entrecerraron y Emmett se movió, colocando a Alice entre la línea de fuego. "¿Cinco veces? ¿De donde salieron las otras dos veces, Emmett? ¿Y por qué me entero de esto ahora?"

"No fue nada, mamá. Todos los cargos fueron absueltos. No vale la pena mencionarlo." Respondió desesperadamente, sosteniendo a Alice de escudo. Ella se movía sin éxito mientras reía; encantada de que Emmett hubiera tenido su venganza, sin duda.

"¿No vale la pena mencionarlo? ¡Creo que vale la pena mencionar que fuiste arrestado cinco veces! ¿Qué hiciste, Emmett?"

"Nada, por eso me dejaron ir. Fue un caso de confusión de identidades." La voz de Em era desesperante. Me preparé porque sabía lo que se venía. Cada vez que él estaba en problemas, caía.

"Nadie en Hollywood confunde tu identidad. ¿Qué hiciste?" Ella demandó, en su tono de negocios.

"Ahora puedo ver por qué le tienen miedo." Bella murmuró. "No quiero estar del otro lado de esa mirada." Era una mirada letal, un fuego verde directo a Emmett. El papá de Bella estaba encantado. Mi papá lucía resignado y Sue parecía confundida. No podía culparla.

"No fue nada, mamá. Lo usual. Una pequeña pelea, destrucción de propiedad, todas cosas muy menores. Y yo no destruí ninguna propiedad. Una silla se rompió cuando intenté remover a la persona que estaba intentando pegarme. Yo la pagué, no hubo daño."

"Conocerás el daño pronto, chico." Ella murmuró. "¿Por qué no presentaron cargos?"

Los ojos azules de Emmett se agrandaron y sonrió. Estaba jodido y lo sabía antes de que él abriera la boca. "Edward habló, firmó un par de autógrafos, les dio unas entradas para los estrenos y todo salió bien. Él es mi héroe."

Y sería la última vez que lo hiciera. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí y Bella susurró. "Uh oh." Ella tenía razón.

"¿Arrestaron dos veces a tu hermano y tú no me dijiste?" Preguntó mamá, dirigiendo su fuego hacia mí. Pensé en esconderme detrás de Bella como Emmett lo había hecho con Alice pero amaba a Bella demasiado para tirarla a los lobos.

"En ese momento, quería que siguiera vivo. Ahora me arrepiento." Le dije, mirando a mi hermano con odio. Él se encogió de hombros y murmuró lo siento. "Te prometo que si lo arrestan de nuevo, ni siquiera pagaré su fianza, ni dejaré que no presenten cargos."

"¿Así que chantajeaste a un oficial?" Preguntó el papá de Bella, sonando aterrador. Que se joda mi hermano.

"No, señor. Fui a pagar su fianza y ellos empezaron a pedirme autógrafos y cosas y yo les di lo que querían en el nombre del espíritu de la comunidad. Yo apoyo a la fuerza policial."

Bella rio ante mi intento de besar su culo y apreté su cintura. "Cállate, estoy intentando no morir." Susurré.

Mamá se giró hacia el papá de Bella. "¿Y por qué estabas revisando a mi hijo? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿No es eso un abuso de la fuerza policial?"

Oh, mierda. La mandíbula de Charlie se apretó. "Él está saliendo con mi hija. Tenía que revisarlo, asegurarme que no tuviera un pasado sórdido."

Los ojos de mamá se entrecerraron. "¿Y revisas cada persona que ha salido con Bella, o solo mi hijo tiene ese trato?" Demandó.

"Esme." Dijo papá, colocando su mano en el hombro de mamá en caso de que ella decidiera atacar.

Charlie se acomodó en su lugar y miró a Sue, quien sacudió su cabeza. "Te dije que era una mala idea."

"Okey. Tal vez nunca lo he hecho antes, pero debería de haberlo hecho y tal vez ella hubiera evitado que el último idiota le hubiera roto el corazón."

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Tenía alguna especie de pasado criminal escondido que te hubiera dado una pista de que él es un idiota que se acuesta con mujeres por ahí?" Preguntó mamá, sonriendo dulcemente. Ella se giró hacia Bella. "Lo siento, cariño, no estoy aligerándolo, es que dudo que los reportes policiales sean tan detallados."

Bella mordió su labio mientras su padre se movía. "No, pero…"

"Bueno. Entonces si quieres saber sobre Edward, solo hubieras tenido que tomar una revista. No es necesario que revises su archivo. Diría lo mismo sobre mi otro hijo, ya que sus encuentros parecen estar en todas las revistas también, pero claramente logró esconder uno o dos." Ella miró a Emmett. "Puedo entender que quieras proteger a tu hija. Y estoy segura de que también sabes que Edward tuvo un año duro, pero yo no tengo nada en contra de tu hija." El tono de mamá era feroz y podía sentir todo su amor en sus palabras.

"Sí bueno, si vale la pena decirlo, Edward parece ser un tipo decente." Murmuró. "Me disculpo por haberme pasado de la raya."

Mamá rio, encantada. "Oh, Charlie, lo entiendo. Ella es tu mundo entero."

El papá de Bella se sonrojó. Yo reí. "Ahora veo de donde lo sacas." Le murmuré a ella. Ella tocó mi estómago y me acerqué más. Era gracioso, probablemente debería estar molesto de que nuestros padres estuvieran hablando sobre nosotros mientras estábamos aquí, pero no lo estaba. No me importaba nada mientras pudiera sostener a Bella y acercarme a ella.

"Sí bueno." Charlie me miró de nuevo. "Supongo que puedo entender lo que estabas diciendo afuera. Es claro que a tu hijo le importa mucho Bella."

"Lo hago." No dejaría que mamá lo confirmara por mí. "La amo." Bella apretó mi mano. "Todo lo que quiero hacer es hacerla feliz."

"Y parece que lo haces." Ella me sonrió.

"Aww, cálmate, Papá Jefe, él está loco por ella." Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Rose quien estaba de pie con cajas de pizza y un par de bolsas. "¿No crees que no hubiera pateado su culo si él no fuera perfecta para ella?"

Charlie sonrió y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Emmett lo hizo. Él miró a Em, quien inmediatamente se alejó. Yo reí. Había conseguido algo de apoyo, pero parecía que Emmett necesitaba más trabajo. Charlie caminó hacia ella y tomó la comida, dejándola en el bar antes de abrazarla. "¡Rose! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te extrañamos!"

Rose nos sonrió por arriba del hombro y movió sugestivamente sus cejas mientras Bella sacudía su cabeza. "Tuve que soportar al imbécil de la pizzería. Tomó más tiempo de lo que había planeado salir de allí."

Charlie se alejó, mirándola ferozmente. "¿Quién te molestó?"

Rose rio y besó su mejilla. "Nadie me molesta, Charlie. ¿No lo sabes ya? Solo fue algo que tuve que quitar." Ella hizo una mueca y dijo algo muy parecido a Newton. Ella suspiró y supuse que estaba en lo correcto.

"Hey, Em, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar más pizza? Creo que no hay suficiente." Sugerí.

"Edward, no es necesario." Bella apretó mi mano.

"Sí, ¿por qué no vamos?" Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Rose. "Um, Jefe, señor, oficial, the president, ¿sería posible que pueda saludar apropiadamente a mi novia?"

"¿Qué consideras que es un saludo apropiado? ¿Lo que hizo tu hermano?" Demandó. Mierda.

"Papi, eso no fue nada." Dijo Bella. Charlie la miró.

"No, señor. No considero que eso sea apropiado para nada." Rose reía con su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie, disfrutando de la miseria de Emmett. Tenía que admitir, yo también lo disfrutaba. Mis padres y Sue reían y Alice lucía encantada.

"La última vez que tú y Rose fueron interrumpidos por un policía intercambiando un saludo fue mucho menos apropiado." Dijo Alice. Em se puso pálido y Rose rio.

"Maldición, Alice, ¿por qué lo tuviste que mencionar?" Preguntó, sonando miserable.

"Tal vez porque tú mencionas a Jasper cada cinco minutos, ¡imbécil! Te lo merecías."

"Sí, Emmett." Dijo mamá. Papá sacudía su cabeza.

"¿Sabían sobre esto?" Le preguntó Charlie a mis padres.

Mamá sonrió y asintió. "Él me cuenta casi todo, excepto los arrestos."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Le preguntó Charlie a Emmett.

"Nada, por supuesto. Un amistoso oficial de la ley nos vio en estacionados en un parque estatal luego de su cierre y nos pidió que nos moviéramos. Perdimos el paso del tiempo." Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron. "No estábamos haciendo nada, solo hablábamos. Rose es una mujer fascinante, lo cual estoy seguro de que sabes."

"Oh, lo sé." Charlie asintió. Los hombros de Emmett se relajaron un poco. "Y también sé mas de ti de lo que me importaría, incluyendo como luce tu culo." Todos nos reíamos y Em lucía miserable. "Así que dudo que hayan estado discutiendo sobre el clima o política o medicina con mi brillante Rose."

"Um, bueno…"

"Era una mujer policía, Charlie. Ella coqueteó con él frente a mí." Rose le sonrió y Emmett lucía como si quisiera que se lo tragase la tierra.

"¿Coqueteaste con otra mujer frente a Rose?" Le preguntó.

"¡Estaba evitando que nos arrestaran! ¡Y tu preciosa Rose casi le pega! Así que deberías alegrarte por lo que hice."

Los bigotes de Charlie se movieron y comenzó a reírse. "¿Lograste coquetear y evitar que te multen y que esta de aquí asalte a una oficial? Tal vez no eres completamente inútil después de todo."

La boca de Emmett se abrió y cerró un par de veces. "Um, ¿gracias, creo?"

"Igual te estaré vigilando." Le advirtió. Soltó a Rose y le dio un empujoncito hacia donde estaba Emmett.

Mi hermano, graciosamente, tomó la mano de Rose e hizo una reverencia. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Ella le preguntó, acercándolo a su lado y dándole un beso rápido. Los ojos azules de Emmett se agrandaron pero Charlie no pareció afectado.

Se alejaron y él guio a Rose hacia donde estaban nuestros padres. "Ellos son mamá y papá." Le dijo a ella. "Mamá, papá, ella es Rosie." Se pusieron de pie y mamá abrazó a Rose. Ella quedó un poco perpleja pero la abrazó.

"Gracias." Le dijo.

"Gracias por dejarnos ser parte de algo tan grande. No nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo." Mamá la soltó y Rose abrazó a mi padre también. Juro que vi lágrimas en sus ojos cuando lo soltó pero les sonrió.

"Nos alegra que estén aquí. Siento que la cena se haya tardado un poco. Y guardamos una botella de Cristal si prefieren eso a la cerveza."

"Elegiremos lo que ustedes prefieran." Le dijo mamá.

"Rose, ella es Sue." Charlie presentó.

Rose le dio su mano y sonrió. "Es un placer conocerte. Alice dice que estás cuidando bien del jefe."

Sue sonrió. "Hago lo mejor que puedo. Por lo menos ahora come vegetales algunas veces por semana."

Rose sonrió. "Bien. Lo queremos aquí por bastante tiempo. ¿Las cebollas y los pimientos en la pizza cuentan como vegetales?"

Ella rio. "No, pero haremos una excepción esta noche."

"¡Esta noche festejamos!" Declaró Rose. Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"¿Así que, chicas, ya empacaron?" Preguntó mamá luego de cenar. Esperaba y rezaba porque esta noche terminara. Bueno, por lo menos la parte fraterna. Tenía planes para el resto. Planes que involucraban la desnudez.

"La mayor parte." Respondió Bella. "Estas dos me arrastraron a hacer compras cada vez que hacíamos una pausa de los estudios." ¿De compras? ¿Para que? Esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

Rose rio. "No podíamos sobre estudiar, Bella. Necesitábamos algo de tiempo."

"Hablando de eso…" Murmuró Charlie. "Tengo algo para ustedes. Déjenme ir a buscarlo."

Miré a Bella quien se encogió de hombros. "¿Daremos los regalos ahora? ¡Carlisle!" Dijo mamá mientras nos dirigíamos afuera a traer lo que sea que hayan traído. Bueno, mierda; tenía solo una cosa. Se lo daría ahora.

Charlie y papá llegaron juntos, riendo y trayendo un par de maletas con ellos. "Tú primero." Le dijo papá a Charlie.

Él trajo las maletas hacia Bella. "Creí que tal vez podrías usarla en tus vacaciones. Se supone que son las mejores para viajar y…" se calló cuando Bella lo abrazó.

"Gracias, papá. Definitivamente voy a usarlas."

"Bien. Bueno, entonces, no soy muy bueno con esto de los regalos, así que decidí que ustedes elijan lo que quisieran." Abrió el bolsillo de la maleta y sacó tres sobres los cuales se los dio a las chicas. "Eso también es para sus vacaciones. No es mucho pero supuse que ustedes chicas podrían gastarlo allí."

Las tres lo abrazaron y lo besaron en agradecimiento. "No debiste haberte molestado, papá."

"¿Qué? ¿Enviaré a mis chicas a otro país sin dinero?" Me miró y se encogió de hombros. "Sé que él tiene dinero pero no deberían depender de él y además deberían tener su dinero por las dudas."

"Eres demasiado increíble, Charlie. No tenías que darnos nada." Dijo Rose.

"Por supuesto que sí." Hizo una seña, su rostro rojo. "Solo diviértanse y no se metan en problemas." Se dirigió hacia Emmett.

Mamá rio mientras abría la maleta que había traído papá. "Empezaré con Alice y Rose ya que les daremos algo similar." Ella le dio los paquetes a las chicas y le agradecieron antes de abrirlo.

"¡Mierda, esto es tan genial!" Dijo Rose, sosteniendo el estetoscopio. "Está grabado con mi nombre y mi fecha de graduación."

"¡El mío también! Muchísimas gracias, Sr y Sra. Cullen." Alice los abrazó y mamá rio.

"Por favor, dime Esme. Y de nada. Rose, tenemos algo más para ti."

Papá le dio a Rose un bolso de doctor negro. No era nuevo, eso estaba claro. Tenía unos rasguños y estaba un poco gastado. "Este fue mi primer bolso médico. Esme me lo dio cuando me gradué de la escuela de medicina y queríamos que lo tuvieras."

"Oh, por Dios." Logró decir Rose entre lágrimas. "Esto es… nadie nunca me ha dado nada que pueda significar tanto. Muchas gracias." Ella abrazó a papá y él le sonrió a mamá mientras la abrazaba. Rose abrazó a mamá y ésta le susurró algo al oído. Rose se alejó, sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas. "Él me dijo que tú serías así pero nunca quise creerlo en verdad. Eres increíble. Gracias."

Mamá rio y quitó el cabello de su rostro. "Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora y finalmente tendremos otro doctor en la familia. Estamos encantados." Se giró hacia Bella y le dio un paquete. "Feliz graduación, dulce chica."

No tenía idea lo que mamá le había dado, aunque sí sabía la otra parte del regalo. Esperaba que a Bella le gustara. Imaginaba que no podía no gustarle. Bella abrió el regalo y dio un grito ahogado. "¿_To Kill a Mockingbird_? ¿La primera edición? Es hermoso." Ella sostuvo el libro en su pecho como si fuera algo preciado. Sonreí al ver lo linda que se veía. "Esto debe haber costado una fortuna. No puedo…"

"Puedes y lo harás. Este en realidad era mi libro. Mi libro favorito. Mis padres me lo dieron hace años y quiero que lo tengas." Le dijo mi madre. Bella la abrazó y le agradeció una y otra vez. Luego hizo lo mismo con papá.

Mamá le sonrió. "Quería que alguien que amaba leer tanto como yo lo tuviera, y los chicos solo entierran sus narices en guiones, revistas de chicas o ciencia ficción." Ella arrugó su nariz mientras Bella reía. "Y si necesitas un lugar para guardarlo, bueno, tenemos un lugar para ti." Ella le dio a Bella una fotografía de la biblioteca, la cual se había pasado un mes arreglando en mi casa. "Esa es la casa de Edward. Es de parte de todos nosotros, un lugar para que leas o trabajes o lo que sea." Había un gran y elegante escritorio, una chimenea, un sofá y unas cómodas sillas para leer. Según el rostro de mi chica, su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

"¿Me están regalando una habitación?" Preguntó Bella, mirándonos. Miré a su padre, quien estaba sonriendo, gracias a Dios. Tenía miedo de que la idea que ella tuviera una habitación en mi casa no fuera bien recibida.

"Una biblioteca. No son todos primeras ediciones, pero intenté conseguir una buena colección de clásicos y cosas nuevas." Le dijo mi madre. Bella los abrazó de nuevo.

"¡Me encanta! ¡Mira, papá, una biblioteca!"

Él asintió. "Es una habitación bastante elegante, Bells. Luce genial." Miró a mis padres. "Gracias. Yo… sólo, gracias."

Bella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. "¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste?"

Reí. "¿Qué clase de regalo sería si ya te lo hubiera dicho? Mamá necesitaba ocuparse de algo mientras nosotros no estábamos. Aunque fue su idea, yo solo le di la habitación."

"Me diste mucho más que eso." Ella susurró y me besó. Maldición, ¿Cuándo se iban?

"Rosie, mi regalo para ti es en privado." Anunció Emmett, haciendo que Charlie lo mirara de malos modos. Reí. Por lo menos el mío era apropiado para la habitación. "Pero tengo uno que puedo mostrarte ahora." Se quitó la remera, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos. Pero luego lo vi. Se había tatuado una rosa con su nombre en su corazón. Era increíble, la rosa era roja y en verdad se notaba. Su nombre era de color negro.

"Joder." Logró decir Rose, tragando en seco. "Yo, huh, me encanta, Emmett."

"Ponte tu remera de nuevo, muchacho. No estamos en un gimnasio." Le dijo Charlie. Papá y mamá reían y sacudían sus cabezas mientras Sue lucía sorprendida. Oh, hombre.

"Lo siento." Rápidamente se puso su remera y Rose gimió esperando que nadie lo sintiera, pero Bella y yo lo hicimos. Sí, los padres tenían que irse pronto.

"Alice, Edward y yo no estábamos seguro de que regalarte y él no me permitió darte dinero para la fianza o pañales para tu próximo pretendiente…" Gruñó cuando ella le pegó. "Así que te damos esto." Le dio un vale de compras. "Supongo que muchas enfermeras tienen problemas con zapatos y esas cosas, eso fue lo que dijo papá, así que este lugar es bueno para eso y bueno, con lo que pusimos allí puedes comprarte todos los que quieras."

Los ojos grises de Alice se agrandaron. "¿Me compraron algo lindo… para que pueda usar?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, sí, supongo."

Ella le saltó encima y lo abrazó. "Aun así no me caes bien." Le dijo, haciéndolo reír.

"Puedo notarlo."

"Pero creo que te amo como amaría a un hermano molesto."

Él sonrió y la despeinó. "¡Sabía que lo hacías! Te dije que me amabas."

"Y ahora no lo hago." Ella intentó alejarse pero él no la dejó. "Maldición, necesito abrazar menos a mi molesto hermano."

Sonreí. "Puedes deberme una."

"Está bien." Ella suspiró y se quedó en los brazos de Emmett.

"Supongo que es mi turno." Saqué de mi bolsillo una caja de joyas. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron un poco cuando la vio. Sonreí. Como si fuera a proponerle matrimonio en una habitación llena de personas. No, tenía planes para eso, pero le estaba dando un poco de tiempo antes de preguntárselo. "Para la profesora." Le dije.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando tomó la caja pero suspiró y la abrió. Su boca se entreabrió y luego sonrió brillantemente. "¡Me encanta!" Ella me besó, sin preocuparse por nuestros padres.

"Discúlpenme, ¿pero podemos ver que diablos le regalaste?" Demandó Rose.

Reí mientras nos apartamos. Bella sacó el colgante de la caja y lo levantó. "Me regaló un pendiente en forma de manzana." Rose rio. Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que significaba la manzana para nosotros.

El tipo de Cartier parecía un poco divertido ante mi pedido pero armaron una linda manzana con rubíes y esmeraldas. Lo personalicé con una B deletreada con diamantes en la manzana.

"¡Es hermoso!" Exclamó Alice.

"Encantador." Dijo Sue. Charlie gruñó un poco. Mis padres lo habían ido a buscar por mí, así que ya lo habían visto.

"¿Puedes colocármelo?" Dijo Bella. Separé su cabello y abrí la cadena, la cual era un dolor en el culo, déjame decirte. Logré colocársela alrededor del cuello sin mucho esfuerzo alguno. Por lo menos no se lo tuve que pedir a mi mamá.

"Me encanta. Te amo. Gracias." La besé de nuevo, rápido esta vez para que nadie nos diga nada.

"Bueno, creo que debemos irnos al hotel." Mamá, por suerte, me guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba su bolso. "Charlie, Sue ¿ustedes también se van? ¿Estaba pensando que tal vez podemos tomarnos algo en el hotel?" Mi madre era una santa. En serio. Debían de colocar su foto en la luna o algo así.

"Seguro." Aceptó Sue mientras Charlie lucía un poco indeciso.

"¡Genial!" Mamá enlazó su brazo y caminaron hacia afuera. "Estaremos temprano para poder verlas antes de la ceremonia. Buenas noches, chicos." Nos besó a cada uno en la mejilla.

Charlie se puso de pie y miró a su novia y a mi madre. "Mi esposa no acepta un no como respuesta. Es mejor irnos."

Charlie miró a Bella y a mí y luego a Emmett y a Rose. Suspiró y acomodó sus hombros. "Okey. Supongo. Buenas noches, entonces." Me miró fijamente antes de irse.

"Pobre papá, odia que su niña pequeña esté a punto de ser tomada por una estrella de cine." Rio Rose cuando la puerta se cerró.

"Cállate, Rose." Murmuró mi novia.

"Sí, cállate, Rose." Le dijo Emmett, tirándola sobre su hombro y dándole una nalgada. "¿Qué fue eso de decirle al jefe sobre la policía? ¡Quería matarme! Entiendo que Alice quiera tirarme debajo del autobús, ¿pero tú también, bebé?"

"Necesitas un buen susto de vez en cuando. Ahora llévame a mi habitación y déjame ver tu tatuaje."

"¡Adiós!" Gritó Emmett yendo a la habitación.

Alice suspiró. "¿Por qué tiene que estar mi habitación al lado de la suya?" Ella nos miró y sonrió. "No es que la de ustedes sea mejor, me imagino. Okey, iré a encender mi estéreo toda la noche."

La saludé y guie a Bella hacia su habitación. Ella rio y me sostuvo fuertemente mientras se abría la puerta. "Al fin solos." Logró decir cuando cerramos la puerta y la empujé contra ella, besándola fuertemente. La levanté, mientras ella enlazaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

"Creo que ya hemos estado aquí." Murmuré, haciéndola reír mientras la besaba y pasaba mis manos por todo su cuerpo, apretando su culo.

"Sí, horas y horas atrás. Demasiadas horas."

"Demasiadas horas atrás." Coincidí, quitándole la remera. Luego le quité su sostén y allí estaban sus encantadores senos. "Dios, te extrañé. Y esto. Y éstos." Los toqué mientras ella se sostenía con sus piernas.

"Todos también te extrañamos. Dios, Edward, tócame."

"Lo estoy haciendo, bebé. Deberías de haberme dicho que tu papá estaba aquí la última vez."

Ella rio. "Lo olvidé. No podía pensar en nada más que en ti."

Sabía como se sentía. La llevé a la cama y la dejé allí. Tan putamente hermosa. Estaba medio vestida, cosa que iba a arreglar. Bajé sus jeans, y los quité junto con sus bragas. Ella solo estaba usando el collar que le había regalado. Era hermosa. "Te necesito." Le dije, quitándome la remera.

Ella se sentó y desabrochó mis jeans. "Yo también me necesito. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. He querido que me tocaras toda la noche, Edward. Por favor." ¿Cómo si tuviera que pedírmelo? Quité mis jeans y mis boxers y los tiré por ahí.

"Dios, sí." Dijo cuando me vio desnudo. Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Sus manos tocaron mi cabello, y su cuerpo se movía debajo del mío. "Ahora, maldición." Sus piernas se abrieron y estaba allí. Podía sentir su calor. Me posicioné en su entrada. Los sonidos que hacía, los gemidos de placer y frustración me excitaban demasiado. La penetré de una sola estocada, sin perder el tiempo. No podía. Las horas pasadas habían sido una tortura, queriendo y necesitando tocarla mientras soportaba las miradas de su padre y nuestras familias conociéndose.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Bella mientras entraba en ella de nuevo. "Tómame, Edward. Duro. Rápido. Solo, Dios, por favor."

"No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, bebé." Entré en ella con fuerza. Enganché sus piernas con mis brazos para poder ir con más fuerza, chocando su cuerpo contra la cama. Ella movió sus caderas con las mías; manteniendo el ritmo, sus senos rebotando, y su boca abierta de placer. Tan putamente hermosa. Extrañaba esto, demasiado. Pensé que podía tomar mi tiempo y saborearla, pero no esta vez. Después, sí, después podía ser dulce y cariñoso, pero ahora tenía que tenerla. Ella estaba tan húmeda y caliente a mi alrededor. Se sentía tan bien luego de cinco semanas de no tener nada más que su loción y mi mano.

"Bella, tan bien." Le dije, dándole una estocada más profunda. Ella gritó mi nombre y sabía que estaba cerca. Levanté sus piernas un poco más arriba. Ella gritó mi nombre mientras acababa a mi alrededor. Se sentía increíble. Acabé fuertemente dentro de ella. Gracias a Dios. No podía esperar mucho más. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella suspiró y dijo mi nombre suavemente, mientras bajaba sus piernas y salía de su interior. "Valió la pena la espera." Me dijo, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

"Esperaría para siempre por ti, si tuviera que hacerlo, pero me alegra tanto no tener que hacerlo."

Ella rio. "Yo también. Y me alegra que estés aquí. Y lamento tanto lo de mi papá."

La acerqué a mí y miré sus hermosos ojos. "Bebé, no tienes nada de que lamentarte. Estoy bastante seguro que no me odia."

Ella sonrió. "Sé que no lo hace. Creo que ahora no duda de nosotros."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No creo que mi mamá lo hubiera dejado."

"Tu mamá es la mejor. No puedo creer que me dio su libro."

Sonreí. "Él quería que tú y Rose se sintieran en verdad parte de la familia. Y lo eres." Y lo serás. Lo haré oficial algún día pronto.

"Y ahora tengo una habitación en tu casa."

"Todas son tuyas. Excepto la habitación de Emmett. Aléjate de allí."

Bella rio. "Lo haré." Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó suavemente. "Te amo. Siempre."

Sus palabras llenaban mi corazón. "Yo también te amo. Siempre lo haré."

"No quiero estar más tiempo separada de ti." Me dijo suavemente. "Lo odio."

Mi corazón latía con rapidez. Era la hora. "Entonces no lo hagas. Quédate conmigo."

Sus ojos buscaron los míos. "¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?"

Reí. "Si piensas que estoy diciendo que quiero que estés conmigo siempre, entonces sí. Puedes tomar tus clases online, o transferirte a alguna universidad en California, o me puedo mudar aquí si quieres quedarte aquí." Su sonrisa se agrandaba con cada palabra que decía. "No quiero decirte adiós o te veré pronto de nuevo, a menos que sea por el día cuando tenga que irme a trabajar y luego volver a casa en la noche. O viceversa."

Bella rio y me besó. "Yo también quiero eso. Pero no quiero que pienses que quiero que te hagas cargo de mí o seguirte. Quiero decir, eso suena patético o algo así y odiaría que pareciera de esa manera pero…"

La silencié con un beso. "No parece esa manera. Te quiero conmigo. Yo puedo ser el patético si uno de nosotros tiene que serlo, pero quiero pensar que nos amamos y no quiero pasar meses sin vernos. Eso suena mejor."

"Sí." Ella sonrió. "Tenía miedo de decir algo."

"Nunca tengas miedo de decirme nada, bebé. Lo quiero todo, lo bueno y lo malo." Toqué su mejilla. "Para siempre comienza ahora."

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capítulo! Quedan tan solo 7 para que esta historia se acabe :( buuu no quiero!<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que tengan un lindo fin de semana :)

Besos,

Romi


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 43**

"¿No se lo diremos hoy a tu padre, verdad?" Había sobrevivido al primer encuentro, a pesar de nuestra introducción, pero no estaba segura si podría sobrevivir todo el día si Charlie Swan se enterara de que su hija no regresaría a UDub en el otoño.

"Dios, no, ¿estás loco?" Bella preguntó, riendo mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Se lo diré por teléfono a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Honestamente creo que no se sorprenderá, pero prefiero evitar los riesgos. O a ti." Ella quitó el cabello de mis ojos, sonriendo suavemente.

Eso funcionaba. "Sí, evitemos que me haga algo. Y cuando lo llames, le diré a mamá que llame a sus contactos y que haga que su pasaporte se venza o algo así."

Bella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Él no irá a Alemania a buscarte." Ella se encogió de hombros ante la expresión en mi rostro. "Bueno, creo que no lo hará. ¿Y qué contactos tiene tu mamá para los pasaportes?"

Le tiré suavemente su cabello. "Con mi mamá nunca se sabe, Bella. Cuando pensó que me habían secuestrado, ella mencionó al FBI. He aprendido a no cuestionarme ciertas cosas."

Bella rio. "Tu mamá es increíble." Ella miró el reloj e hizo una mueca de dolor. "Pero no es tan increíble para salvarnos de mi padre si él llega y nos encuentra en la cama."

Me levanté antes de que terminara de decir la oración. Bella se rio de mi todo el camino hacia la ducha. Seguro, ella podría reírse porque él no la mataría. Probablemente solo la encierre por el resto de su vida. Yo sería quien flotaría en el océano, víctima de un narcotraficante enojado o algo así. Su papá probablemente tenía acceso a todo tipo de drogas y él podía meter algo de cocaína en mis bolsillos. Luego me matarían y sería un adicto. Hollywood me lloraría por unos minutos antes de especular quien estaba saliendo con quien, quien se estaba divorciando de quien y quien era gay. No era para nada genial.

Casi me le uno a Bella en la ducha pero eso sería peor que encontrarnos juntos en la cama. Por lo menos podía decir que estaba durmiendo. Dudaba que Charlie estuviera a favor de conservar el agua como una buena razón para estar en la ducha con su hija. Joder, Bella mojada y desnuda. Cálmate, Cullen. La tendrás para ti en poco tiempo. Puedes soportar un día con su padre. Tal vez. En el peor de los casos, si comienza a mirarme mal, le contaré un millón de historias sobre Emmett. Tiraré a mi hermano debajo del autobús como él lo hizo conmigo anoche. La venganza era justa.

Me coloqué mis boxers y fui hacia la sala. Parecía que no éramos los únicos que estábamos un poco retrasados. Tomé mi maleta que mi padre me había traído anoche cuando trajo los regalos. Guardé mi traje favorito para usar para el gran día de Bella. Volví a la habitación y gruñí cuando la vi inclinada, colocándose un par de bragas negras. "¿Estás intentando matarme?"

Ella rio mientras se enderezaba. "No, estoy intentando vestirme para aparentar ser dulce y virginal para cuando mi padre regrese."

Bufé y eso hizo que me tirara su sostén. Lo giré entre mis dedos y le sonreí. "No sonabas tan virginal anoche cuando me rogabas que te cogiera." Eso hizo que me mirara. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mostrarle esto y verá que no eres ninguna de esas dos cosas."

Bella levantó su mano y suspiré y se lo di. "Como si te atrevieras a mostrarle mi sostén a mi padre. A papá y a mí nos gusta mantener las apariencias. Lo que él no sabe no nos lastimará a ninguno." O, tan importante, a mí. "Ve a ducharte; tenemos que estar allí a las diez." Rápidamente se colocó su sostén, parecía que estaba siendo echado. Maldición.

Está bien. Me duché y me rasuré antes de regresar y ver la habitación vacía. Probablemente era lo mejor. Habíamos hecho el amor tres veces anoche y una vez esta mañana. Y ya estaba planeando en tener sexo post graduación también. Así que podía esperar.

Me puse mi traje Armani y una corbata violeta que usaba para simbolizar los colores de la universidad de Bella. Ella entró cuando estaba estirándola en el espejo y dio un grito ahogado. Sonreí ante la expresión en su rostro.

"¿Ves algo que te guste, amor?"

"Diablos, mi papá va a arrestarte."

¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué mierda había hecho? "¿Por qué?" Demandé, mirándola sobre mi hombro para ver si su padre estaba esperándome con las esposas prontas.

"Tiene que ser ilegal lucir así." Ella murmuró, caminando hacia mí y arreglando mi corbata.

Respiré en alivio. "Me asustaste, bebé. Eso no está bien." Pero me alegraba lucir bien. Ella obviamente lo pensaba. La mirada en su rostro iba a meternos en problemas. "Bella, necesitas dejar de mirarme así o te perderás tu graduación." Esa era una mala idea, ¿verdad? Había una razón por la que ella no debería, pero se me hacía difícil pensarla ahora cuando ella me estaba mirando como si quisiera devorarme. Eso era algo que normalmente no me molestaría.

"No puedo evitarlo. Eres hermoso."

Sonreí y pasé mi mano por su mejilla. "Tú también." Era la verdad. Ella estaba usando un vestido negro simple que mostraba su cuerpo a la perfección. Ella también, para mi gran placer, estaba usando el collar que le había regalado anoche.

Ella me acercó más al tirarme de mi corbata y mis labios estuvieron en los suyos. Joder. Se sentían tan bien. ¿Alguna vez me cansaría de besarla? No. Eso nunca sucedería. Ella se sentía tan bien y tan suave y sus labios eran como azúcar. Me gustaban las cosas dulces así que era correcto que ella fuera como un caramelo.

"Basta, ustedes dos. Mamá llamó y dijo que están en camino." Me sonrió Emmett desde la puerta. "Creo que querrás calmarte un poco antes de que la segunda ronda de la interrogación comience."

Suspiré y la solté a Bella. "Lo que sea. Tú estás en más problemas que yo."

Él frunció el ceño. "Lo sé. ¿Qué diablos? Tú eres el que se está acostando con su hija. ¡Yo solo me estoy acostando con su hija adoptiva! Por derecho, tú debes tener lo peor."

"Tal vez debiste haberlo pensado antes de que te arrestaran un millón de veces." Le dije, dándole mi mano a Bella. Ella la tomó y fuimos a la sala. Alice tenía un vestido violeta que combinaba con mi corbata y Rose no había salido aun.

"No fue un millón. Y espero que seas bueno o no te ayudaré hoy."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Tengo un plan, hermanito. Ya lo verás." Él sonrió pícaramente mientras Rose salía de la habitación. Su vestido era rojo sirena. Encajaba. "Maldición, bebé, ¿Cómo se supone que no esté con mis manos en ti cuando sé que estás usando eso debajo de tu toga?" Demandó Emmett.

"Yo puedo ayudar en eso." Una voz ronca dijo desde el pasillo. Emmett murmuró una maldición justo cuando Charlie entraba. "No deberían dejar la puerta sin llave." Nos sermoneó mientras arreglaba su corbata. Sue la arregló y él le agradeció.

"Abrí la puerta para que pudieran entrar." Dijo Alice, abrazando a Charlie.

"Bueno, está bien entonces." Dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda. "Lucen hermosas chicas."

"Gracias, papá." Bella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla y Rose hizo lo mismo.

"Charlie." Sue murmuró, dándole un codazo y dándole los tres ramos de flores.

"Cierto. Uh, yo, eh, nosotros le trajimos unas flores." Murmuró Charlie. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas mientras le daba a cada chica un ramo de tulipanes multicolores.

"Papá." Bella murmuró, abrazándolo de nuevo. "Gracias, son hermosas."

"¡En verdad lo son, Charlie! Las pondré en agua." Alice tomó cada uno y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ella salió un minuto después con tres floreros y los dejó en la mesa de café. "Realmente hermosas." Ella dijo.

Bella le dio un abrazo a Sue y la besó en la mejilla. "Gracias. Sé que fue tu idea."

Ella rio ligeramente. "Bueno, él quería regalarles algo pero no sabía qué, así que le sugerí flores. Aunque es el gesto lo que cuenta."

"Gracias, Charlie." Rose lo besó en la mejilla y Charlie se sonrojó más. Emmett siguió murmurando. Me reí de sus celos. "Gracias, Sue."

"¿Oh, no son encantadoras? Carlisle, mira lo que Charlie y Sue le regalaron a las chicas." Mis padres estaban aquí, gracias a Dios. Mi papá elogió apropiadamente las flores, como si le importaran, mientras mamá abrazaba a las chicas. "¡Miren que hermosas están! ¡Déjenme tomarles algunas fotos!"

Y luego pasamos años posando. Bella y yo, Emmett y Rose, Alice, Bella y Rose, Charlie y las chicas, Charlie, Sue y las chicas, Mamá, papá y las chicas, Mamá, papá y las parejas. Eso siguió y cuando creí que ya había terminado, los padres de Alice llegaron y tuvimos que comenzar de nuevo.

Celia y Hank Brandon eran personas buenas. Hubo un momento incómodo cuando me vieron por primera vez pero Alice calmó las cosas de manera rápida y comenzaron a actuar normales rápidamente.

"Tenemos que irnos." Me dijo Bella. "Se supone que tenemos que estar allí una hora antes de que comience. Iré con Alice y Rose. ¿Nos encontramos después aquí?"

Sí, ese era el plan, aunque estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso sobre lo que pasaría en la ceremonia. Si sería al aire libre, podía usar gafas de sol y una gorra e intentar mezclarme, pero era dentro de un auditorio, y yo llamaría la atención si intentara no hacerlo. "Seguro, bebé." Me besó y las chicas salieron.

"Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos." Decidió Charlie unos minutos después de que las chicas se fueron.

"Solo un segundo, Jefe." Dijo Emmett, sosteniendo su mano. "Necesitamos hablar de estrategia."

"¿Estrategia?" Preguntó la Señora Brandon, luciendo confundida.

"Sí. Eddie saldrá al público y como pueden imaginar, las personas tienden a notarlo, así que necesitamos un plan. Ya que él no quiere seguir mi plan de afeitar su cabeza o usar una peluca, tenemos que esperar que no sea notado y como lo manejaremos."

Rodé mis ojos recordando las sugerencias de Emmett para poder mezclarme, incluyendo usar el uniforme de la maldita mascota de UW. "¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"Es simple" Dijo Emmett. "Hay un millón de personas graduándose hoy, así que es probable que haya un par de Cullens. Y si no, habrá Collins o Colon o algo así. Felicitaremos a esos por lo que sea, así las personas pensarán que estamos emparentadas."

No era una idea tan mala. "¿Y que hay de las chicas? Yo también quiero alentarlas."

Emmett me felicitó. "Muy bien, Eddie. Por supuesto que lo haremos. Así que nosotros entraremos luego de ustedes y comenzaremos a hablar." Se dirigió a Charlie, Sue y los Brandon. "Yo te preguntaré sobre tus hijos, Charlie, tú nos contarás sobre Bella y Rose y ustedes sobre Alice. Les diremos que nos digan quienes son cuando pasen y las alentaremos también."

Era una buena idea. Mejor que la que yo tenía, supongo. "Eso servirá, pero llamaremos mucho la atención."

"Lo que sea, Edward. La gente te notará. La mamá de Alice tuvo que secar su baba de su rostro cuando te vio. Lo siento, Señora Brandon, pero es verdad."

Dios. La mamá de Alice estaba roja y el papá también lucía avergonzado. "¿No tienes filtro, chico?" Le dijo Charlie.

"Yo digo lo que veo, Jefe. Por eso me meto en problemas de vez en cuando." Dijo Emmett sonriendo. "Lo siento, Señora Brandon. Si de algo vale la pena, Alice también quería saltarle encima. Ahora está enamorada de mí."

"Emmett, ve al grano." Le ordenó mi madre.

Em se alejó un poco. "Bueno, creí que lo había hecho, pero…"

"Solo dilo, hijo." Le dijo papá.

"Las personas notarán a Eddie no importa lo que haga, así que necesita actuar normal. Él está allí para mirar graduarse a un familiar, punto. Alentaremos a nuestras chicas a través de ustedes y luego nos iremos cuando termine. Imagino que algunas personas se le acercarán, pero espero que no sean demasiadas."

Todas las miradas se acercaron a mí y me encogí de hombros. "Es lo que es. Prefiero que la gente piense que estoy allí por algún Cullen que por Bella en este momento. Me gustaría que ella pudiera explorar Europa sin tener que preocuparse por la prensa. Diremos su nombre eventualmente, pero vale la pena jugar al ángulo familiar."

"Okey, eso es lo que haremos, entonces. Vayamos y consigamos buenos asientos." Sugirió mamá.

"¡Yo conduzco!" Anunció Emmett. Papá rio y le dio las llaves.

Charlie sacudió su cabeza. "Iremos con Celia y Hank."

"Me hieres, Charlie." Suspiró Emmett.

"Todavía no lo he hecho, pero el día es joven." Le dijo Charlie. Emmett frunció el ceño y salió. Cerré la puerta con las llaves que Bella me había dado. Era hora. Veríamos lo que sucedería.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"¿Estás listo, Edward?" Preguntó mamá, mirándome ansiosa. Emmett estacionó el auto fuera del auditorio. Había unos estudiantes de toga y gorra caminando, pero la mayoría no parecía estar afuera, lo cual era algo bueno.

"Estoy listo." Nos habíamos escapado de Berlín a mitad de la noche, así que ningún paparazzi nos había visto, por suerte. Hoy tenía que preocuparme de los civiles, aunque ellos podían ser peor. En un minuto podía estar caminando en un restaurante y al siguiente un millón de usuarios de Twitter lo sabrían. Los paparazzi, por lo menos, no les gustaba compartir hasta que les pagaran.

Me quité mis gafas de sol y salí del auto con el resto de mi familia. Charlie y compañía se dirigían hacia el edificio así que nosotros los seguimos. Sentía las miradas en mí y escuché el primer grito ahogado del día seguido por un susurro excitado. Emmett se giró para ver de donde había venido, listo para correr a interferir. Mantuve mi cabeza baja y no miré a nadie mientras entrábamos. Ya nos estaban esperando dentro y cuando Charlie nos vio caminó hacia los asientos. Los seguimos, manteniendo un poco la distancia. Emmett comenzó a hablar sobre lo contento que estaba de que nuestro primo se graduaba. Esperaba que nuestro primo falso no se diera cuenta.

"También podríamos alentar por Platts." Sugirió. Ese no era un mal plan. Era el apellido de soltera de mamá, así que si alguien lo buscaba, pasaría. Que mal que no tuviéramos a un Smith en la familia. O a un Thompson o algo así. Davis, siempre había un montón de esos.

"¡Oh, por Dios, es Edward Cullen!" Chilló alguien mientras caminaba hacia los asientos. Joder. Ella lucía como de dieciséis años y apareció con un teléfono. Malditos teléfonos con cámara, los cuales usualmente amaba porque mi chica me enviaba fotos sugestivas, pero hoy no.

Mi papá intentó bloquear la vista pero probablemente era demasiado tarde. Charlie estaba sentado y nos sentamos una fila detrás de él. Las personas nos miraban y señalaban. Mantuve mis gafas puestas. ¿Y que si lucía como un idiota? Por lo menos no me reconocerían tanto.

"Espero que no tengas que mear." Me dijo Emmett, ganándose un golpe de mamá. "¡Ow! Solo digo, le darán una emboscada a cada lado que vaya solo."

"Tú irás con él." Le dijo mamá.

"¿Qué, somos chicas?" Demandó Emmett, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de mamá. "Así que, somos chicas. Aguántalo, Eddie."

"No tengo que orinar, idiota." Le dije.

"Cuidado." Susurró Emmett. Él tocó el hombro de Charlie. "¡Hey! Soy Emmett Cullen, ¿Cómo diablos estás?" Él le extendió su mano, obligando a Charlie a que la tomara. Sus ojos marrones ya estaban molestos. Genial. "¿Quién eres y a quien vienes a ver?"

"Uh, soy Charlie Swan y estoy aquí para ver a mi hija, Bella y a sus amigas Rose y Alice graduarse."

Emmett rodó sus ojos pero mantuvo su sonrisa en su rostro. Él estaba hablando el doble de alto de lo normal, asegurándose de que su voz se escuchara. "¿Rose, huh? Ese nombre es caliente. ¿Es tan hermosa como suena?"

Reí mientras Charlie miraba a mi hermano. "Son todas hermosas y demasiado buenas para ti."

"No tengo duda de eso, Señor Swan, pero nunca sabes, tal vez le de lástima a alguna de ellas. Nosotros estamos aquí para ver a nuestro primo graduarse." Su voz era cuatro veces más alta. Era tan obvio. Pero estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para distraer la atención de Bella, así que lo admiraba por eso. Conté por lo menos siete teléfonos y cámaras apuntando hacia mi dirección.

"Si una de ellas lo hiciera, estoy segura que se cansaría de ti enseguida." Respondió Charlie.

Emmett tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio. "Todavía no has caído ante mis encantos, Charlie." Él lo estaba presionando porque estábamos en público y sabía que Charlie no causaría una escena.

"Dime, Cullen, ¿alguna vez has sido interrogado en uno de tus _cinco _arrestos?" Preguntó Charlie, mirando a mi madre mientras enfatizaba el número. Sus dientes rechinaron ante el recordatorio. Oh, hombre. Estaba en problemas.

"No, señor." Emmett levantó sus manos, sus ojos grandes. "Me gustan las esposas pero puedes quedarte con lo demás."

"Veremos." Dijo Charlie oscuramente.

"¿Tal vez podrías decirnos los nombres completos de las chicas para darles nuestro amor?" Sugirió Emmett en voz alta.

Sue sonrió, siguiendo el juego. "Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Bella recibirá su diploma en inglés, mientras Rose lo hará en pre-medicina y Alice en enfermería."

Emmett sonrió mientras Charlie gruñía algo de traición. "Gracias, encantadora dama. ¿Es ella alguna de tus hijas también?"

Sue sacudió su cabeza mientras Charlie se sonrojaba. "No, solo estoy aquí para apoyar a Charlie y ver a Bella de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi."

Emmett sonrió. "¿En verdad? ¿Eres su novia? Te felicito, hombre, ella es muy bonita." Charlie lucía mortificado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Emmett estaba siendo un imbécil. Intenté no reírme mientras mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo.

Lo saqué y sonreí cuando vi que era un mensaje de texto de Bella, aunque la sonrisa se disipó cuando vi lo que había escrito.

_Te han descubierto. Todo el mundo en mi área está hablando del hecho de que Edward Cullen está en nuestra graduación. Alguien cree que eres un orador invitado, lo cual sería mucho más genial que el gobernador._

Suspiré y le mostré el mensaje a mamá y a Emmett. "Sabías que esto sucedería." Me recordó mamá. Lo sabía. Esperaba que pudiéramos salir sin tener que exponer a Bella a las masas.

**Las noticias viajan rápido, ¿verdad, bebé? Em se está divirtiendo molestando a tu padre y yo estoy intentando evitar las cámaras que me están tomando fotos.**

"Di algo."

"No, tú di algo." Dijo una segunda voz detrás de mí. Joder.

"¡Algo!" Gritó Emmet, causando que varias personas se giren a mirarnos. "¿Qué? Creí que querías que alguien dijera algo." Les dijo a las dos chicas, sonriendo inocentemente.

"Um, estaba hablando sobre él." No me giré; no tenía que hacerlo para saber que se estaban refiriendo hacia mí.

"Edward, di algo." Murmuró Emmett.

"Algo." Murmuré, causando que las chicas chillaran.

"¡Somos tus más grandes fans!"

Suspiré y giré, sonriéndoles sobre mi hombro. "Gracias. Es un gusto conocerlas." Eran jóvenes, definitivamente tendrían quince o dieciséis, probablemente estaban aquí para ver graduarse a un hermano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo la rubia/pelirroja.

"Mi primo se está graduando." Respondí. Por favor, que comience esta cosa estúpida para que pueda girarme sin tener que ser rudo.

"También nuestro hermano." Dijo la más rubia de las dos. "No sabía que tenías un primo aquí."

Rodé mis ojos detrás de las gafas de sol. "¿Por qué lo sabrías?" Le dije simpáticamente.

"Cierto. ¿Así que, podemos tener tu autógrafo?"

"Seguro." Firmé el papel que me dieron. "Disfruten la graduación." Ellas tomaron eso como una señal de que quería que se fueran y volvieron donde estaba su madre quien parecía sorprendida. Maldición, no podía ir a ningún lado.

"¿Es así a todos lados a los que vas?" Preguntó Charlie, mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros. "Depende de donde esté. Me sacan fotos en todos lados pero no todas las personas se me acercan en casa. Después de todo es Hollywood."

"Las chicas lo siguen a todos lados." Respondió Emmett, siempre ayudando. Lo miré. "Pero nunca se ha interesado en ninguna de ellas. A él le gusta tú sabes quien." Bueno, eso era mejor.

Charlie asintió. "Puedo verlo. Espero que la cuides." Me advirtió.

"Lo haré." Le dije fervientemente.

Me di cuenta que Bella me había enviado un mensaje de texto.

_Me alegra que Emmett los entretenga. A quien le importa las noticias; lo que importa somos nosotros, Edward. Te amo y te demostraré cuanto lo hago en unas horas._

Ella me hacía sentir mejor sobre todo. Sus palabras siempre me alegraban.

**Amo tus palabras y te amo a ti. No puedo esperar para verte caminar por ese escenario, bebé.**

Por suerte la música comenzó y los estudiantes comenzaron a marchar. Me senté preparado para aburrirme hasta que escuchara el nombre más importante. Teníamos que esperar un poco. Primero el presidente de la universidad habló y luego lo hizo el gobernador o algo así. Finalmente comenzó la graduación pero primero iban los doctorados de varias escuelas.

"Hermano, me alegra no haber ido a la universidad." Murmuró Emmett mientras el grupo de Ciencias Artísticas era llamado uno por uno.

"Como si alguna universidad te quisiera." Dijo Charlie.

Emmett miró su nuca. "Por favor. Hubiera sido el mejor en la universidad. Hubiera sido una leyenda."

Charlie bufó. "Veamos, un tipo que bebe, se pelea y coquetea con mujeres. Sí, los campus de las universidades buscan eso. Hubieras sido otro chico de la fraternidad, Cullen."

"¡Ma! ¿Dejarás que me hable así?" Demandó Emmett, haciendo un puchero.

Mamá rio. "Tú sabes que nunca serías uno más, Emmett. Mis chicos nacieron para brillar. Serías en mejor chico borracho de la fraternidad en este o cualquier otro campus."

Él lucía bastante orgulloso. "Claro que sí."

Los bioquímicos fueron anunciados. Por lo menos nos estábamos acercando a los egresados en inglés. "David Cullen." Dijo el decano o quien sea que fuere.

El rostro de Emmett se encendió como si hubiera sido coronado mejor borracho de la fraternidad en el campus. "¡Vamos, primo!" Gritó fuertemente. Todos aplaudimos y un montón de miradas estuvieron en nosotros mientras nuestro supuesto primo David caminaba por el escenario. Era difícil de decir, pero creo que era asiático. Si yo no podía notarlo, entonces el resto de las personas a nuestro alrededor tampoco. Y hey, podría ser nuestro primo. Ellos no lo sabían.

"Ves, te dije." Él murmuró mientras chocaba mi puño. Sacudí mi cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos nuestra familia falsa ya había pasado. Ahora teníamos que esperar a las personas que en verdad estábamos esperando.

No presté mucha atención hasta que nombraron a los graduados en inglés. Por supuesto, Bella como Swan no iba hasta después de un montón de estudiantes antes de la S, pero luego le tocaba a ella. "Jessica Stanley" dijo el decano. Mis ojos estaban en Bella quien estaba esperando.

Charlie actuó su parte. "¡Esa es mi hija, la próxima!" Dijo fuertemente.

"¡Está bien, gritaremos por ella!" Declaró Emmett, golpeando en el hombro a Charlie. Él lo miró pero no dijo nada.

"Isabella Swan." Ahí estaba mi chica en una toga violeta, luciendo confiada mientras caminaba por el escenario y le daba la mano al decano. Todos nos pusimos de pie para aplaudir con Emmett gritando de nuevo.

"¡Vamos, hija de Charlie! ¡Estamos aquí para ti!"

Juré que ella miró hacia nuestra dirección antes de bajarse del escenario, pero eso no era posible, aunque mi hermano era demasiado ruidoso.

"Sabes, deberías ser policía o algo así. Ni siquiera necesitarías usar el megáfono." Le dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

"No me insultes." Le dijo Emmett, mirándolo. "Aunque sería un policía genial si quisiera serlo."

"Tú serías genial en todo según tú." Le dijo Charlie.

"Dios, estos dos son totalmente opuestos." Mamá sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno, viste a tu chica en su gran momento. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Le sonreí. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ella. Sabía que significaba mucho para ella tener su diploma." Em y Charlie seguían peleando mientras Sue y mi papá hablaban así que le hablé en voz baja a mi mamá. "Bella… ella no volverá en septiembre." Los ojos de mamá se agrandaron y ella miró a Charlie. Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente. "Ella quiere estar conmigo, y yo también quiero eso. Veremos opciones alternativas, pero…"

"Eso es genial, cariño." Mamá apretó mi mano. "Si ella quiere seguir estudiando, puede hacer cursos por internet o transferirse. Tienen muchas opciones."

"Lo sé. Estoy tan contento."

Mamá sonrió. "Estoy contenta por ti. Ella es una chica encantadora, Edward, en verdad. Y está tan enamorada de ti como tú de ella." Sabía eso. Lo sentía.

"La amo más que a nadie, mamá. No podemos esperar a comenzar nuestra vida juntos."

Mamá me dio una palmadita en el brazo. "No te culpo, una vez que encuentras a tu _única_, en verdad no quieres perder más tiempo. Papá y yo tuvimos suerte de que estábamos en el mismo campus juntos. El compromiso es algo muy grande en una relación. Si papá se hubiera graduado antes que yo o si yo hubiera tenido que ir a otra universidad, sabía que lo hubiéramos hecho juntos. No podíamos soportar estar separados, especialmente tan temprano."

Hice una mueca. "Este mes separados nos ha matado. Bueno, tú viste."

Ella rio. "Lo vi. Y te entendí más que a nadie, aunque deberías tomártelo más a la ligera por su pobre padre. Él no solo tiene que aceptar dejar ir a su pequeña niña, pero también a sus otras dos niñas adoptadas. No creo que él esté listo para eso."

Eso era un hecho. "No quiero que él me odie."

"Cariño, él no te odia. Él odia el hecho de que Bella no sea una niña pequeña, pero eso ya lo sabía. Tú estás haciendo que él se enfrente con esa realidad y está viendo que hay un hombre que ella ama más que a su padre. Eso es algo difícil para los padres." Ella rio. "Diablos, es difícil para muchas madres también, pero amo a las chicas que ustedes eligieron así que es mucho más fácil para mí recibirlas en nuestras vidas. Enloqueceré un poquito si ustedes deciden mudarse lejos de mí."

Reí y pasé mi brazo a su alrededor. "Creo que nunca podrás deshacerte de nosotros, mamá. Emmett no podría funcionar sin ti."

"¡Hey!" Protestó mi hermano, finalmente habiendo terminado lo que sea que tenía con Charlie. "Acepto eso." Le tiró un beso a mamá quien le tiró otro.

"Chico de mamá." Dijo Charlie.

"Y muy orgulloso. Mamá patea traseros, incluyendo el mío."

Charlie rio. "Sí, lo vi en vivo y en persona anoche."

Emmett mostró sus hoyuelos mientras mamá reía. "No te cruces con mamá."

"No lo haré." Se concentró en mí. "¿Puedo hablar contigo por un minuto?" Dijo en voz baja. Más alto dijo "Soy un gran fan." Le sonreí cuando vi que su bigote se movía cuando dijo esas palabras.

"Me halagas." Le respondí, ¿Por qué que podía decirle? Me puse de pie y Charlie le susurró algo a Sue quien cambió su lugar conmigo, sentándose entre Emmett y mamá. Tomé su lugar entre Charlie y la Señora Brandon.

El rostro de Charlie estaba rojo y comencé a sudar aterrorizado de que fuera a darme una charla sobre sexo o sexo con Bella o el sexo, Bella y yo. Joder. "Así que, cuéntame sobre tu próxima película." Dijo en voz alta. Luego se acercó a mí y me habló en voz baja. "Solo quiero asegurarme de que vayas a cuidar a mi niña."

Oh, gracias a Dios. "Sí, señor, juro que lo haré. No hay nadie más importante en mi vida que ella."

Él asintió. "Puedo verlo. En parte esperaba que no, ¿sabes?" Me encogí de hombros. "Creí que me bastaría una mirada para ver que fueras un mujeriego de Hollywood que no era lo suficiente bueno para ella y luego podría hacer ver a Bella lo que eras y que no se fuera contigo durante el verano. O más tiempo." Hice una mueca de dolor cuando dijo la última parte y él rio. "Sí, eso pensé." Él suspiró en alivio. "Es su vida y quiero que sea feliz." Sus ojos me miraron. "Quiero lo mejor para ella y ella claramente piensa que tú lo eres."

"Charlie, er, Señor Swan…"

Él rio. "Charlie está bien."

Phew. "Voy a hacer lo mejor posible para hacer feliz a Bella. Daré todo lo que tenga en mi poder para hacerlo. Nunca he sido un mujeriego de Hollywood y te puedo asegurar que no me convertiré en uno ahora. Bella dijo que te contó sobre nuestra historia familiar…" Reí cuando él hizo una mueca. "Sí, bueno, puedo asegurarte de que es verdad y te lo juro que ella lo es para mí. Creo que lo supe antes de conocerla. Ella me intrigó desde el comienzo y aunque yo estaba en el otro lado del mundo y podía estar de fiesta en fiesta, todo lo que quería era volver a mi habitación y hablar con ella. No hay nada que quiera más que a ella y su felicidad."

Charlie asintió. "Bueno, eso es muy bueno, hijo." ¿Hijo? Eso me hizo sonreír. "Algún día, si tienes suerte, tendrás tu propia niñita. Y te juro, que aunque tenga dos años o veintidós, ella siempre será tu niña pequeña. Un día, ella te contará sobre un chico, el chico, y verás que ella ya no es tuya." Oh, mierda, ¿se pondría a llorar? Bella me mataría. Y entraría en pánico y haría algo estúpido si lo hiciera. Por favor, por favor, no llores.

"No luzcas tan aterrado, muchacho. Y no te estoy diciendo que tengas a tu niña ahora." Me advirtió.

"No es problema, te lo aseguro." Logré decir, porque estábamos al borde de hablar de sexo y Bella. No quería morir, maldición.

"Claro que sí." Murmuró. "De todas maneras, supongo que lo supe la primera vez que te mencionó. Bella no es del tipo que habla de sus relaciones ni nada por el estilo." Él me miró. "Ella apenas hablaba sobre la última y probablemente no me hubiera enterado de la mierda que pasó si no me lo hubieran contado Rose y Alice." Dios, Charlie era demasiado aterrador cuando se enojaba. No quería molestarlo nunca.

"Me sorprende que lo hayas dejado con vida." Le dije. Él me sonrió y me dio un golpe en la espalda.

"Bueno, ahora, el padre en mí quería enseñarle hacer justicia por mano propia y enseñarle una lección que nunca olvidaría. El Jefe en mí no lo permitía. A diferencia de tu hermano, yo tengo control propio." Me reí de eso. Definitivamente era el punto fuerte de Emmett. "Pero no es fácil saber que a tu hija le rompieron el corazón, y en verdad, no hay nada que puedas hacer pero estar ahí."

"Bella te ama." Le aseguré. "Ella sabe lo afortunada que es al tenerte."

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. "Sí, bueno, a veces desearía que hubiera tenido una verdadera madre cuando creció, pero…" Se calló y miró a mi madre y a Sue. "Bueno parece que ahora tiene una o dos."

"Mi mamá ya la considera parte de la familia."

"Tengo ojos en mi nuca, ¿verdad? Ella le dio a Bella y a Rose parte de su herencia anoche. Esas chicas, ambas, merecen una madre así. Así que supongo que lo que intento decir es que me alegra que tú, todos ustedes, estén en sus vidas ahora."

Wow. Estaba impactado. "¿Incluso Emmett?" Pregunté, sorprendido.

Charlie rio. "Sí, pero si le dices que te lo dije, lo negaré hasta la muerte. Y te llevaré conmigo." Levanté mis manos en rendición. "Si no creyera que Rose pudiera manejarlo, lo manejaría yo mismo, pero él la hace feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero para ellas."

"Ella lo cambió. Puede que haga cosas estúpidas de vez en cuando, pero él es la persona más leal que conozco. Él la cuidará."

"Bien. Ella necesita a alguien que la coloque en primer plano y creo que él lo hará, incluso si él hace que la arresten."

Reí, recordando lo que había dicho. "Ella le ordenó que no lo arresten sin ella."

Charlie gruñó. "Hay algunas cosas que no necesito saber. Supongo que tendré que hacer amistad con algunos policías en California." Mis ojos se agrandaron un poco pero él sacudió su cabeza. "¿Crees que no puedo ver la pared escrita? Aunque tú vengas aquí o ellas vayan para allá, no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que las cosas no cambiarán. La cuestión es, ¿te asegurarás de que esas chicas cumplan sus sueños?"

¿Qué quería decir con eso? "¿Qué?"

"Rose siempre ha querido ser doctora." Él frunció el ceño. "No por las razones correctas siempre. La mayor parte era para demostrárselo a sus padres, pero el hecho es que ella es brillante y ella debería ser doctora, no solo la esposa o novia de tu hermano."

"Emmett ama que ella quiera ser una doctora. No mentiré y diré que nuestras vidas no son complicadas, pero sé que Emmett se mudaría aquí si ella quisiera, tal como yo lo haría por Bella."

Miré alrededor y vi que varias personas nos estaban mirando, pero la mayoría estaba mirando la ceremonia. Todavía no habían pasado los de medicina.

"Además, Rose no es el tipo de persona que es la novia de o la esposa de. Tampoco lo es Bella."

Charlie asintió. "No, en verdad no. La vida de Bella no es tan fácil como la de Rose. Ella nunca ha soñado con ser profesora; ella lo hizo porque no hay muchas más opciones para una graduada en inglés. A ella le encanta leer." Él sonrió suavemente. "Desde que aprendió a leer a los cinco años, ella siempre ha tenido su nariz enterrada en un libro, hasta que Alice la arrastraba afuera a jugar." Me reí ante esa imagen mental. Era tan Bella. "No sé si podría enseñar mientras esté contigo, si podrá ser fotografiada o no. Ni siquiera sé si quiere hacerlo. Solo quiero inculcarle que haga algo más que ser la chica de Edward Cullen." Él frunció el ceño. "Eso es lo que la prensa la llamará y no quiero que la definan así."

Eso era fácil. "Charlie, la apoyaré a que haga lo que sea que quiera hacer. Si ella quiere enseñar, ella puede enseñar. Sí, puede que haya algunos problemas pero los superaremos. Ella leyó mis guiones cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones." No menciones la cabaña, Cullen. "Ella tiene un gran ojo y eligió dos películas geniales para que yo hiciera." Era algo que lo había pensado de vez en cuando. Marcus siempre necesitaba lectores de guiones. Si ella estaba interesada, podía sugerirle que hiciera eso.

"Bueno, bien." Charlie sonrió. "Me alegra que tengas en cuenta su opinión. Ella tiene buen ojo, la mayoría de las veces." ¿Estaba yo incluido en esa mayoría? Me dio su mano y yo la tomé. "Te confío a ti con ella, Edward. No me decepciones."

"Nunca, Charlie."

Los estudiantes de medicina fueron llamados. Me quedé con Charlie mientras pasaban los de apellido G. Se giró hacia Emmett quien estaba listo para saltar de su asiento. "Una de mis chicas, Rosalie Hale, está a punto de salir."

Emmett le sonrió en agradecimiento. "La apoyaremos, Charlie." Y cuando dijeron su nombre Emmett saltó y gritó como si estuviera probando para entrar en el escuadrón de las porristas. Charlie sacudió su cabeza pero silbó por ella mientras el resto de nosotros aplaudíamos.

"¡Hey, Charlie, ella es caliente!" Emmett gritó. "¿Puedo conocerla?"

Charlie lo miró. "No."

El rostro de Em cayó cómicamente. "Maldición."

Él rio e ignoró las súplicas de Emmett. Me cambié lugares con Sue de nuevo. Tan pronto como pasara Alice, Emmett y yo estábamos listos para irnos. Esperamos que pasaran el resto de los estudiantes de medicina y allí salieron las enfermeras. Me alegraba que el apellido de Alice comenzara con B. La llamaron y aplaudimos por ella y nos sentamos. Emmett tiró otros aplausos a otras personas solo para "confundir las cosas" dijo. Rodé mis ojos.

"Vayámonos." Sugerí.

"Ustedes chicos vayan, nos encontraremos en el apartamento." Dijo papá.

Caminamos por el auditorio. Me detuvieron un par de veces para firmar autógrafos pero no fue tan malo. Me preparé mientras salíamos pero por suerte no había paparazzis. Si esto hubiera sido en casa, hubiéramos estado inundados. Em y yo entramos en el auto y llegamos a lo de Bella sin ningún incidente. Tenía un mensaje de texto de Kate esperándome.

_Estuviste por todos lados en Twitter. Lucías muy bien con tu traje. Hubo varios tweets sobre tu primo graduándose, así que lo que sea que hayas hecho, continúa haciéndolo. También, una adolescente aclama que se casará contigo porque tú le sonreíste._

Reí. Por supuesto. Nuestros padres regresaron una hora después y las chicas lo hicieron un rato más tarde. Bella se tiró en mis brazos y me besó. "Felicitaciones, bebé."

"¡Gracias! Dios, estoy tan contenta de haber terminado. Si tenía que escuchar a Jessica habla de ti por un minuto más, sus ojos hubieran combinado con mi toga."

Reí. "¿Es eso? Me encanta cuando te pones dura. Es sexy." Susurré en su oído.

Ella rio y me besó de nuevo antes de abrazar a su padre y a mis padres.

"Tengo reservaciones en Max's dentro de una hora." Charlie dijo y me miró. "No estoy segura de que quieren hacer pero reservé para todos. Sé que Bella siempre quiso comer allí así que…"

Bella sonrió. "Danos un segundo, papá." Ella me empujó hacia su cuarto y dejó su toga en su cama. "Estoy bien si nos quedamos y ordenamos algo si tú quieres."

Absolutamente no. "No pasarás tu noche de graduación comiendo comida rápida en tu apartamento, escondiéndote conmigo. Puedo quedarme aquí…" Su rostro lucía en desacuerdo con ese pensamiento así que me callé. Joder. "O puedo ir contigo."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Pero, la gente te verá."

"Ya lo han hecho. No es que me vean, sino que me vean contigo. No quiero que te acosen mientras todavía no hemos salido, Bella."

Ella frunció el ceño. "No me importa eso."

A mi sí, pero no quería enojarla en su gran día. "Quiero celebrarlo contigo, Bella. ¿Y siempre quisiste comer en este lugar?"

Ella lucía un poco culpable ante eso. "Bueno, en parte he estado allí una vez, pero no comí." Arqueé mi ceja y ella mordió su labio. "Colin me llevó allí la noche que te conocí."

Oh, Dios. Me había olvidado de ese tipo, ese imbécil bueno. "Es tiempo de que comas allí con el tipo correcto, ¿verdad?"

Bella sonrió. "Si estás seguro."

"Estoy seguro, bebé." Con suerte, nadie nos tomaría una fotografía. Ellos podrían tener lo que quisieran de mí, pero si podíamos evitarla a ella, entonces todo estaría bien. Tal vez me podría sentar en otro lado de la mesa. Y tal vez no podría. Eso era estúpido.

"Será nuestra primera cita pública." Ella dijo, sonriendo dulcemente.

Sí, estaba decidido. Tomé su mano y la besé. "¿Me haría el honor de escoltarla a su cena, Señorita Swan?"

"Ciertamente, Señor Cullen." Ella me besó y gruñí. Tan bueno cada vez que lo hacía. "Y tengo noticias para ti." Ella murmuró, frotando su cuerpo contra el mío.

"¿Qué noticias?" Pregunté, intentando mantener mi verga en mis pantalones. No estaba cooperado, por supuesto.

"Soy una cosa segura." Mi mandíbula se cayó mientras ella me daba un golpecito en la mejilla y se dirigía hacia la sala. Bueno, lo que sea que trajera la cena, el postre iba a ser increíble. Tráelo.

* * *

><p>IMPORTANTEE LEER!<p>

Antes que nada, mil perdón por la tardanza, ando con parciales y me voy a volver loca con tanta cosa que tengo que estudiar! Pero bueno, así es la uni :/

Acabo de mandarle un mensaje a la autora de Not Intended así que cruzemos los dedos y esperemos que me de el ok para poder traducir su historia! Sino volveré a hacer otra votación :(

Muchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews!

Que tengan un lindo finde,

Besos, 

Romi


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 44**

Antes de volver a la sala, le envié un mensaje de texto de advertencia a Kate. Ella no me escondería si no tuviera una advertencia de lo que podría suceder.

**Así que, todos iremos a cenar para celebrar. Te llamaré luego.**

Un paso. Eso fue todo lo que hice hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Gemí pero atendí de todas maneras. Sabía que si la evadía sería peor.

"Hola, Katie."

"No me digas "hola Katie", Cullen. ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

Suspiré y me senté en el borde de la cama de Bella. "Su papá hizo reservas en un restaurante que ella siempre ha querido ir. Le dije que podía quedarme aquí pero a ella no le gustó y no haré que se lo pierda solo porque estoy aquí."

"Lo entiendo Edward, en verdad. ¿Pero por qué hacer toda esa mierda del primo cuando no la usarás?" Ella sonaba exasperada y molesta y las llamadas ni siquiera habían comenzado a llegar. ¿O lo habían hecho?

"¿Te han llamado?"

Kate bufó. "¿Estoy recibiendo llamadas? ¿Estamos viviendo en este mundo? ¿Qué crees? Les dije que estabas en la graduación porque estabas visitando a un familiar ya que eso es lo que el mundo Twitter y todos los demás creen."

"Bueno, técnicamente ella será familia algún día…"

"¡Edward! No digas esas cosas cuando estoy molesta contigo. No haré que cambies mi humor con toda esa charla de amor y por siempre, aunque sea romántico." Sonreí porque no importa lo que ella dijera, ella me apoyaría.

"Escucha, sé que haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque no me tomen fotos a mí ni a ella, y estoy seguro de que mi familia y la de ella harán lo que puedan. No estoy seguro si…"

"¡Tengo un plan!" Anunció Emmett desde la puerta. "¡Dile a Kate que estoy en eso! Nos vemos pronto." Se fue antes de que pudiera parpadear y escuché otra puerta cerrarse. Mierda.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Mi hermano y sus planes me asustaban demasiado, incluso si el último había funcionado bastante bien. "¿Escuché lo que creo que escuché? Juro que Emmett es el ser humano más ruidoso del planeta." Rio Kate. "¿Qué está tramando?"

"No lo sé. Pero se fue. Eso no puede ser bueno."

"Mantenme al tanto." Ella sonaba resignada. "Llama si pasa algo grande. Tengo mis ojos en Twitter."

"¿Algo interesante?" Pregunté. Bella había estado irritada con lo que había leído, por lo que sabía.

"Solo mucha especulación sobre donde podrías estar y creo que hay más de una persona en la calle buscándote." Suspiré. No eran noticias pero aun así, era irritante. "Espero que estés preparado para correr si descubren donde estás."

"Ese es uno de los beneficios de tener un hermano que es actor de riesgos." Le dije, haciéndola reír.

"También deberías mandarle una nota de disculpa a David Cullen. La gente lo está buscando a él también." Pobre primo falso David. Me sentía un poco mal por él.

"Espero que no esté en la lista."

"Todavía no sé como alguien puede creer que un bioquímico pueda estar emparentado contigo." Kate rio.

"Hey, no somos tontos." Protesté.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es gracioso."

"Eso lo dices tú. Iré a averiguar que está tramando mi hermano."

"Bien. Mantenme al tanto y por Dios, sé inteligente. No será ninguna cena celebratoria si tienen cámaras en sus rostros todo el tiempo."

Ella tenía razón. Usualmente la tenía. "Haré lo que pueda. Gracias, Kate. Hablamos pronto."

"Sí, lo harás. Adiós." Y colgó. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a la sala. Todo el mundo estaba allí. Charlie y mi padre estaban al teléfono.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Le pregunté a Bella, pasando mi brazo a su alrededor.

Ella se recostó contra mí. "Papá llamará al restaurante para averiguar si hay una salida trasera y tu padre rentará otro auto. No estoy segura porqué."

Sabía por qué. En caso de que hubieran descubierto nuestro número de placas. "¿A dónde fue Emmett?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Nadie lo sabe. Primero, intentó convencer a Alice de que debería pretender ser David Cullen porque ella tiene cabello negro y puede pasar por un chico. Puedes imaginar como salió eso." Dios, me sorprendía que aun pudiera caminar. "Él pensó por un minuto y dijo que tenía un plan. Le ordenó a papá llamar al restaurante y a tu padre por un auto y luego se fue."

"Genial." Vi que Rose sonreía. "¿Sabes que trama?"

Ella rio. "No, pero sea lo que sea, será divertido. Además, estaba demasiado sexy cuando comenzó a dar órdenes. E incluso se olvidó de su miedo a Charlie."

Charlie hizo una mueca mientras colgaba el teléfono. "Escuché eso. Okey, hay un ascensor de empleados y una entrada trasera en el edificio. Les dije que colocaran nuestra mesa al fondo del restaurante para que podamos tener la mayor vista posible."

"Tengo un auto parado. No tengo idea en donde lo querrá." Papá anunció cuando terminó su llamada. "¿En donde diablos está Emmett?"

"¡Aquí!" Dijo cuando entró en la sala. "¡Feliz graduación, chicas!" Le dio gorras violetas a cada una. Alice saltó en su asiento e hizo una mueca de horror.

"¿Una graduada orgullosa? ¿Honestamente crees que usaré esto?" Ella demandó.

"Puedes y lo harás." Le dijo Emmett. "No me metí en tantos problemas al inventar un primo falso solo para que Edward cague todo al aparecerse en la cena pavoneándose con Bella." Le sonrió. "No te ofendas. Mereces que te pavoneen, pero el objetivo de esto era que la gente no supiera quien eras. Así que usarán esto, mantengan la visera cerca de su rostro y hagan lo posible para que no las vean."

"Emmett, no creo…" Comenzó a decir mamá, solo para que él levantara su mano. Maldición, él era atrevido cuando tenía una idea. La mirada en el rostro de mamá no tenía precio.

"Ma, lo tengo. He entrado y sacado a Edward durante los últimos ocho años, ¿verdad? No necesita un guardaespaldas porque me tiene a mí." Eso era cierto. Emmett había hecho interferencias por mí infinitas veces.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?" Le preguntó Charlie.

"Es simple. Tú, los Brandon y las chicas van primero. Nosotros iremos detrás de ustedes. Estaré contento de encontrarme con mi nuevo amigo a quien conocí en la graduación." Charlie tragó en seco y Emmett sonrió. "¿Le preguntaste si tenían asientos disponibles?"

"Sí, y no lo tienen. Está todo reservado."

"Bien. Intentaremos conseguir una mesa y si nos dicen que no, o lo más probable es que comiencen a buscar alguna manera de resolverlo para que puedan acomodar a la gran estrella y tú, mi nuevo y mejor amigo, nos dirás que podemos unirnos a ustedes ya que algunos de tus invitados no aparecieron." Él movió su mano. "Cenaremos y nos llevaremos bien y tú me darás la mano de Rosie."

Rose le pegó. "Eso no explica porque tendremos que usar estas estúpidas gorras."

Emmett le tiró un beso. "Bueno, claramente Charlie los compró para ustedes y no querían ofenderlo. El punto es, asegurarse de que nadie tome fotos de ustedes y que sus nombres no salgan a la luz. Pensé en comprarles pelucas pero no sabía donde encontrarlas y las únicas que tenían en la tienda eran violetas."

Podía funcionar. Quiero decir, valía la pena intentarlo. "¿Qué hay del auto?"

"Simple. Las personas sabrán que estaremos allí. Tuvimos suerte en la graduación pero incluso si los paparazzi viajaran, estarían aquí ahora. Nos separaremos luego de la cena. ¿Hay una entrada trasera?" Él preguntó. Charlie asintió. "Bien. Todos saldrán por la puerta trasera. Nosotros saldremos por el frente y los guiaremos. Ustedes volverán. Yo los perderé y cambiaremos de auto y nos encontraremos aquí. Mañana, saldremos. No podría ser más fácil."

Sí, podía ser. Miré a Bella. "Puedo quedarme aquí." Odiaba la mirada de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos marrones. "Bebé, no quiero que uses gorras tontas y que evites a los fotógrafos."

"Edward, no me importa." Ella dijo suavemente.

"Nadie lo hace." Rose ató su cabello en una coleta y se colocó la gorra. "En el peor de los casos, si no funciona, nos sacarán fotos en estas ridículas gorras y nuestros nombres saldrán a la luz. Estamos preparadas para eso y eventualmente sucederá. En el mejor de los casos, funciona e iremos a Europa anónimamente. Solo hay que darle una oportunidad."

Bella sonrió y se colocó su gorra. Todas las miradas fueron a Alice quien suspiró pero lo hizo. "En verdad podrías pasar por David si usaras pantalones." Le dijo Emmett.

Ella lo miró de mala gana. "No luzco como un chico."

"Podrías pasar. Eso explica porque vas detrás de ellos." Ella le quiso pegar pero Emmett la detuvo contra su costado. Ella intentó, sin éxito, escaparse.

"¡Te odio!"

"No, tú me amas, pequeño David."

Charlie rodó sus ojos. "¿Pueden dejar de pelearse? Tenemos que irnos si vamos a hacer esto."

"¿Estás segura que estás de acuerdo con esto?" Le pregunté a Bella.

Ella tomó su rostro entre mis manos. "Sí. No es una primera cita tradicional, ¿pero algo de lo nuestro ha sido tradicional? Quiero que estés allí. Si esta cosa explota, nos encargaremos de eso. Hablaste con Kate, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí. "Sí. Ella no está encantada pero está lista si tu nombre sale a la luz."

"Basta de charlas. Bella, Rose y tú irán con tu papá y Sue. Alice, tú irás con tus padres. Nosotros iremos con los nuestros. Tú guiarás el camino y nosotros nos retrasaremos un momento para que puedan entrar primero, claramente sin nosotros. Charlie, tú haz tu parte." Ordenó mi hermano.

Los ojos de Charlie se entrecerraron. "¿Con quien crees que estás hablando, chico?"

Emmett finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba molestando a Charlie durante todo el día y que debería de calmarse un poco. "Solo estaba asegurándome de que todos estuviéramos en la misma página, ¿señor?" Preguntó.

Mamá rio y se interpuso entre ellos. "Emmett, estoy segura de que Charlie entiende que papel debe cumplir."

"Sí, la parte que pretendo que no quiero patear su culo. Tendrás que enviarme tu primer Oscar si esto funciona." Me dijo Charlie haciendo que todo el mundo menos Emmett riera. "Sue, ¿por qué no me dejaste traer mis cosas?" Preguntó.

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Porque no necesitabas tu arma o demás instrumentos cuando estás visitando a tu hija."

"Claramente las necesito." Murmuró. "El chico cree que puede mandarme como si fuera uno de sus amigos motoqueros."

"Ahora, Charlie. ¿Qué sabes sobre coordinar algo como esto?" Ella preguntó, arreglando su corbata de nuevo.

"Soy el Jefe de policía; sé como armar una operación, incluso una tan tonta como esta."

"Estoy segura que sí." Dijo mamá. "¿Tienes algo más que agregar? ¿Algún cambio que podamos hacer?"

Charlie frunció el ceño. "No. Es tan buena como todo lo que tengo."

"¡Entonces, hagámosla!" Exclamó Emmett. "Será genial." Bueno, algo sería. Eso lo veríamos pronto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"¡Aquí vamos!" Emmett estacionó el auto y bajamos. Solo había unas pocas personas alrededor y mantuve mi cabeza baja mientras nos apresurábamos a entrar. Los demás entraban al elevador. Bella me sonrió mientras las puertas se cerraban. Apreté los botones y el otro elevador apareció unos segundos después. "Estoy tan contento. ¡Charlie tiene que ser bueno conmigo de nuevo!" Dijo Emmett mientras entrábamos.

"Puedes calmarte un poco." Le dijo mamá secamente.

"Ma, él se está acostumbrando a mí." Le dijo Emmett seriamente. "Cuanto más encanto le demuestre, más difícil le será matarme. Él recordará los buenos tiempos y le será imposible apretar el gatillo."

"Sabes, probablemente tendrás que pedirle a él la mano de Rose." Dijo papá, sus ojos divertidos.

"¡Oh, diablos no! Él me esposará en una habitación lejos de ojos humanos para poder golpearme. Le pediré a su padre, quien probablemente no le importará o no sabrá de lo que estaré hablando."

Mamá frunció su ceño. "De alguna manera no suena tan extraño. Me pregunto si vendrán a la boda."

"Por eso él tendrá que lidiar con Charlie." Dijo papá. "Probablemente sea él quien la lleve hacia el altar."

Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron. "Esto apesta. ¿Cómo hago que le guste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Demandó, girándose hacia mí.

Levanté mis manos. "Solo le dije que quiero lo mejor para Bella y que la amaré siempre y nunca la detendré. La apoyaré en sus sueños." No le iba a decir que Charlie me había hablado de él. No quería estar en su contra. "Él no quiere que Rose o Bella renuncien a los sueños que tenían antes de que llegáramos. Él cree que Rose necesita ser doctora."

"Bueno, por supuesto que será una doctora. Ya hemos jugado al doctor varias veces y te puedo decir que queda demasiado sexy con esa bata. Cuando ella…" Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que nuestros padres estaban a su lado riéndose. "De todas maneras, apoyaré su futuro trabajo no importa cual sea. Me puedo retirar y ella me puede cuidar."

Reí mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían. "Sí, asegúrate de decirle eso y lo enamorarás." Abrimos la puerta de Max's y allí estaban, frente a nosotros, las chicas con sus gorras violetas. El camarero estaba tomando los menús y llevándolos a sus lugares.

"¿Charlie, eres tú?" Gritó Emmett antes de que pudiera irse.

Los hombros de Charlie se movieron antes de que pudiera girarse. "Sí, Emmett. Que gusto encontrarte aquí." La anfitriona miró sorprendida y parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Yo era solo una persona, maldición.

"Escuchamos que este era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad." Dijo casi gritando. "Nuestro primo David nos abandonó, ¿puedes creerlo?" Emmett sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Volvió al laboratorio de química para hacer algo ingenioso, estoy seguro. Ese chico encontrará la cura del cáncer, te lo digo."

"Eso es genial." Dijo Charlie suavemente. "Bueno, espero que disfrutes de la cena."

"No te vayas, Charlie." Le dijo mi hermano entre dientes. "¡No he conocido a tus chicas! Hola, damas." Le sonrió a Rose y ésta gimió. Dios.

"Oh, por Dios." Dijo Alice. "¡Eres Edward Cullen!"

Sonreí y ella bajó su cabeza, eligiendo ser tímida. Reí y Bella hizo lo mismo.

"¿Tienen alguna mesa disponible?" Preguntó mi padre, actuando su parte.

"Uh, no estoy segura. Estamos bastante llenos. Necesito hablar con el encargado." Dijo la mujer, sin quitar sus ojos de mí. Supuse que funcionaba para mi hermano así que le sonreí y ella dio un grito ahogado. Ella se tropezó y mi padre la tomó.

"Sé que probablemente estén locos con la graduación. Podemos ir a otro lado."

"No, no, lo estamos, pero estoy segura de que él querrá que se queden, así que…"

Emmett estaba mirando a mi padre, expectante. Charlie suspiró y habló un poco más alto. "En realidad, algunas personas de nuestra fiesta no vendrán así que son más que bienvenidos a sentarse con nosotros."

"Somos viejos amigos." Le dijo Emmett a la anfitriona.

"Okey, um, seguro. Tom los guiará." Tom tomó más menús y nos guio por el restaurante. Cada mirada estaba en mí así que caminé detrás de Bella aunque quería sostenerla. Vi que los teléfonos comenzaban a aparecer y aclaré mi garganta. Bella bajó su cabeza un poco más y se apresuró a caminar al lado de su padre.

Nos dieron una mesa casi en el fondo, lo cual era genial, pero estaba cerca de los baños. "Eddie, tú aquí." Emmett me acomodó para quedar de espaldas con todo el restaurante. "La morena linda a la cual no me han presentado, a su lado." Bella se sentó, sus hombros sacudiéndose de risa. Coloqué mi mano en su rodilla y ella enlazó sus dedos con los míos. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor al tener ese contacto con ella.

"Chico pequeño, tú sigues." Él gruñó cuando Alice pasó a su lado así que supuse que ella le había pegado o algo así. "La encantadora Celia a su lado. Hank, aquí." Él les sonrió. "Estoy tan entusiasmado por pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Me gustaría saber más sobre la pequeña ciudad de ustedes y el negocio de los seguros. ¡Estoy seguro de que es bastante excitante!"

Emmett sacó una silla en la cabeza de la mesa e hizo que Rose se sentara. "Rubia despampanante, espero con ansias conocerte más a_ ti_." Charlie aclaró su garganta y Emmett rio. "Ma, siéntate frente a Eddie, papá a su lado, luego tú, Charlie. Yo me sentaré al lado de esta hermosa flor." Él besó la mano de Sue y juro que Charlie gruñó.

"En realidad, me sentaré a tu lado, Emmett. Podemos seguir discutiendo tu punto de vista sobre el castigo capital."

Emmett lucía nervioso pero asintió mientras todos se acomodaban. "No creo que la ley deba tomar la vida de un hombre, Charlie, especialmente cuando el hombre es una persona maravillosa y buena."

"Si es tan maravilloso, ¿por qué se mete en problemas?" Preguntó Charlie.

"Tal vez ha sido influenciado por alguien, algún hermano menor, tal vez." Miré a Emmett quien se encogió de hombros. "O tal vez fue criado por padres ausentes y fue un niño solitario." Reí recordando que eso fue lo que le dijo a mamá cuando se robó el plato de spaghetti y nos metió en problemas. Mamá arqueó una ceja. "Solo digo que tienes que tener en cuenta las circunstancias de las personas antes de ejecutarlas."

Tom nos dio los menús y preguntó las bebidas que íbamos a elegir. En cuanto se fue, Emmett bajó su voz. "Está bien, la gente finalmente ha dejado de mirarnos. Hay una mesa llena de chicas que están a punto de llegar al orgasmo… ¡ow!" Murmuró cuando Charlie lo clavó con su tenedor. "Bueno, es cierto. Están complotando, puedo verlo. Los viajes al baño están a punto de comenzar, apuesto un millón de dólares en ello. ¿Quieres apostar, Charlie?" Preguntó.

"No." Respondió.

"Está bien. Tomaron fotos de ti, de Edward, pero de ninguna de las chicas. Tienen cero intereses en ellas, por razones obvias. Una de ellas me está mirando con deseo ahora. Maldición, Charlie, deja de apuñalarme. Rosie, no vayas a patearle su culo, sabes que tienes mi corazón."

Rose bufó. "Tengo otras partes tuyas también, Cullen, y no lo olvides." Por favor que no comience a hablar de esas partes. "Además, probablemente quiera llegar a Edward como el resto."

"¡Hey! Quiero que sepas que he tenido muchas mujeres…" Se calló cuando Charlie lo miró. "Dime que soy un joven virginal y dulce." Dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente. "¿Estás seguro que no puedes cambiar lugares con Sue?"

"Estoy seguro. Pero oigamos más sobre esas mujeres." Sugirió Charlie.

"No hay nada para decir. Sabes que no puedo ver a ninguna otra mujer ahora que he visto a mi Rose." Emmett le sonrió y Rose rio y sacudió su cabeza.

"Notaste que sólo una te miraba con deseo." Ella le dijo. Se callaron cuando el camarero apareció con otro hombre a su lado.

"Hola, soy Sid Murphy, el encargado, y queremos darle la bienvenida a Max's. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, por favor háganmelo saber y me encargaré de ello personalmente."

Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron y sonrió brillantemente. Charlie aclaró su garganta antes de que pudiera decir lo que sea que iba a decir. "Como puedes imaginar, estamos un poco preocupados por la privacidad. Si puedes asegurarte que nadie se nos acerque, te lo agradecería. Estoy aquí para celebrar la graduación de mi hija y los Cullen se sentaron a nuestro lado porque nos encontramos. Me gustaría que este día fuera sobre ella, si entiendes lo que quiero decir."

"Absolutamente, señor. Puedo asegurarle que no tendrán problema. Tom, aquí, se encargará de todo lo que necesiten y nos aseguraremos de darle tanta privacidad como necesiten."

"Necesitaremos el acceso al elevador de los empleados luego de la cena." Le dijo Charlie.

"Me aseguraré de eso, señor."

"Gracias." Le dijo Charlie. Ordenamos la comida y cuando se fue me incliné hacia Bella.

"Feliz primera cita en público." Le susurré.

Ella rio. "La estoy pasando bien."

Yo también. Era tan divertido mirar a mi hermano y a Charlie pelear, aunque prefería tener mi momento a solas con Bella. Ese era el postre. "Te lo compensaré algún día." Le prometí.

Sus dedos apretaron los míos. "Soy más feliz de lo que he sido, Edward. No tienes nada que compensarme." Pero lo haría. Ella merecía que su hermoso rostro fuera mostrado en público. Una vez que estuviéramos abiertos al público, podía salir con ella en Hollywood y no sería ningún problema. Ellos se cansarían de nosotros, eventualmente.

"Están viniendo." Murmuró Emmett. Bella se giró para mirarme y de reojo vi como tres chicas caminaban hacia el baño, sus ojos pegados en mí, dándose codazos y riendo. "Te lo dije." Le dijo Emmett a Charlie.

"Y no tomé tu apuesta, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

Emmett murmuró. "Deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Ha estado tu padre siempre en el barro, Bella?"

Ella rio y se giró para contestarle justo cuando salieron las chicas del baño, una de ellas tomando una foto con su celular. No había manera que el rostro de Bella no estuviera en el centro de esa fotografía.

"Joder, Emmett, el teléfono."

Los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron y se puso de pie. "Oh, por Dios, ¡es un teléfono genial!" Le dijo. "¿Te importa si lo veo? ¿Qué marca es?" La sorprendida chica rubia no dijo nada mientras mi hermano tomaba el teléfono. "¿Tiene capacidad para hablar y enviar mensajes de texto? ¿Y la memoria? ¿Puedes tomar videos?" Hablaba mientras guiaba a las chicas a su mensa. "Esto es genial." Un mesero pasó con una jarra de agua y de un momento a otro, mi hermano tiró el teléfono al agua. "¡Oops! Se resbaló."

La mandíbula de la chica se cayó y gritó. "¡Mi teléfono!"

"¡Lo siento tanto!" Le dijo Emmett luciendo horrorizado "Déjame pagártelo." Sacó su billetera y le dio a la chica unos cientos de dólares, probablemente más de lo que valía el teléfono. El restaurante entero nos miraba con fascinación mientras Emmett quitaba el teléfono del agua y lo envolvía con una servilleta. "Llevaré este al tipo que me arregla el teléfono. Él puede arreglarlo. De nuevo, lo lamento por tu teléfono."

Le sonrió al resto del restaurante. "Por favor, vuelvan a su cena. Creo que no tendré que volver a pedirle sus teléfonos, ¡eso espero!" El tono de amenaza estaba claro. "Eso creí. Disfruten su comida."

Con eso, mi hermano volvió a la mesa. Rose, Alice y Bella estaban riendo mientras los adultos lucían mortificados.

"En verdad, Emmett, ¿tenías que hacer eso?" Preguntó mamá, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Hey, dudo que alguien se atreva a tomar otra foto de Eddie antes de irnos. Después de todo, ese fue el punto."

"Destrucción de propiedad privada, hacer una escena en público, amenazar a gente inocente… dame una buena razón para que no te arreste." Demandó Charlie.

"Allí está tu razón." Nos señaló a Bella y a mí. "Lo hice por ellos."

"Harías lo que fuera por proteger a tu hermano, ¿huh?" Preguntó Charlie, su voz más suave.

"Y a Bella. Ella ya es mi hermanita, te guste o no." Le dijo Emmett, haciendo un puchero.

"Creo que me gusta." Le dijo Charlie, sonriendo mientras mi hermano lo miraba perplejo. "Lo que te falta en sutileza te sobra en lealtad. Puedo respetar eso."

"¡Sabía que yo te gustaba!" Emmett estaba sonriendo como un tonto.

"No iría tan lejos." Respondió Charlie. "Pero Rose lo hace y quiero que sea feliz, así que te toleraré." Emmett sonrió de nuevo. "Tengo el derecho de cambiar de opinión si haces que tú o uno de ellos sea arrestado."

"Sí, señor." Dijo Emmett felizmente. "Prometo que no haré que los arresten."

"¿Y si me arrestan por asesinarlo, Charlie?" Preguntó Alice sonriendo dulcemente.

"Conseguiré el mejor abogado de defensa criminal y modificaré la evidencia." Dijo Charlie rápidamente. Todos reímos mientras Emmett miraba con la boca abierta.

"¡No es justo! Edward hace su propia d…" Se calló cuando lo miré. Él nunca completaría la oración frente a mi futuro suegro. "No importa." Claro que no.

La cena llegó y todos comenzamos a formar pequeñas conversaciones. "¿La comida cumple con tus expectativas?" Le pregunté a Bella.

Ella sonrió. "Es buena, pero espero con ansias el postre."

Gruñí y me acerqué a ella. "Eres una provocadora, bebé. ¿Qué tienes para mí?"

Bella rio y cortó su carne. "Digamos que sabrás lo que es estar en los zapatos de tu hermano."

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Ella no me pegaría con un perchero o lo que sea que Rose le hacía a Emmett, verdad? Solo Dios sabía las cosas raras que tenía Rose en la cabeza. Bella rio ante la expresión en mi rostro. "No dolerá mucho." Ella prometió.

Oh, joder. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo, pero estaba duro. ¿Me había convertido en una especie de raro? ¿Teníamos mi hermano y yo una especie de gen que hacía que nos excitáramos con eso? ¿Quería el cuero y el látigo? Creo que no, ¿pero por qué estaba tan excitado? Por Bella, por supuesto. Ella siempre me excitaría.

Intenté aclarar mi mente y comer mi carne, aunque mi apetito se había desvanecido. Estaba bastante buena. "Por lo menos la compañía es mejor que la última vez, ¿verdad?"

Bella sonrió. "La mejor." Siempre sería eso para ella, lo juraba.

De reojo vi a un tipo entrar al baño. Aunque mi hermano estaba divirtiendo la mesa, haciendo reír a Rose, Alice, los Brandon e incluso a Charlie y a Sue, sus ojos estaban por todo el restaurante. Tal vez él debería estar en seguridad algún día cuando no quisiera ser más actor de riesgo.

El tipo salió del baño y me miró. No tenía cámara, por suerte, así que no me preocupó. Luego parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió hacia donde yo estaba. "¿Bella, eres tú?"

¿Quién era esta tipo y por qué estaba mirando a _mí _chica como si quisiera morderla? Bella gruñó antes de sonreírle al interlocutor. "Hola, Mike."

¿Mike? ¿Mike, Mike? ¿Mike Newton? ¿Su acosador? Por supuesto, su acosador estaría aquí. Eso se suponía. No había visto su rostro la vez anterior. "¡Hey! ¿Cómo, um, como conoces a estos tipos?" Dijo, señalándome. No podía evitarlo; estaba mirando a la pequeña mierda mientras Emmett estaba preparado para lo que sea.

"Mi padre los conoció en la graduación y los invitó a cenar." Dijo Bella. Pasé mi mano por su muslo debajo de la mesa. Deseaba, fuertemente, colocar mi brazo a su alrededor pero habíamos salido de esta sin incidentes.

"Oh. Bueno, eso es genial. No todos los días comes con una celebridad." Él rio nerviosamente pasando su mano por su cabello rubio. "¿Así que, vendrán a la fiesta esta noche? Puedes traer a tu novio, ¿recuerdas?" Me miró por un segundo e intenté lucir desinteresado aunque quería decirle que su novio y ella tenían planes para más tarde. Planes que involucraban la desnudez y a los que él nunca estaría invitado.

"Lo recuerdo, pero pasaré tiempo con mi padre y eso. Sabes como es."

"Seguro. Bueno, será hasta tarde, así que…"

"Muévete, Newton." Le dijo Rose, moviendo su muñeca. "Y no cuentes nada sobre nuestra cena con los Cullen a tus amigos. No quiero que enloquezcan porque los conocimos a estos hoy, ¿entiendes?" Su voz era letal y Mike tragó en seco.

"Seguro, Rose. Quiero decir, ¿a quien le diría, verdad?"

"A todo el mundo." Ella respondió. "Tal como contaste lo del novio de Bella. Si recibo un mail o una llamada o mensaje de texto sobre esto, sabré a quien culpar, ¿no?"

Rose era demasiado aterradora. Mi hermano lucía como si quisiera poseerla frente a todo el mundo y Mike el acosador lucía como si quisiera morirse. Bien. Debería.

Aunque no podía reclamar lo que me pertenecía, podía demostrarle a este perdedor que no estaba en la liga de Bella. "¿Así que, tienes novio, hermosa?" Pregunté sonando decepcionado. "Espero que sepa lo afortunado que es."

Los ojos azules de Mike se agrandaron y Bella rio y se acercó un poco a mí. "Él sabe. Pero, sabes, puedes darme tu número en caso de que se olvide."

"Tendré que hacer eso." Le dije, dándole mi sonrisa más sexy. Me giré hacia Mike. "Fue un gusto conocerte, Mark."

"Uh, sí." Ni siquiera se molestó en corregirme el nombre que le había dado para demostrarle lo poco importante que era. "Volveré con mis padres. Fue lindo verte de nuevo, Bella. Si tienes una oportunidad…" Se calló cuando vio mi rostro. "Okey, entonces, adiós."

"Adiós, Mike." Se fue sin mirar atrás.

"No puedo creer que nos encontramos con tu acosador." Le dije a Bella.

"¿Acosador?" Preguntó Charlie, a punto de pararse e irlo a buscar.

"Sí, Jefe. Bella ha hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndolo alejado desde primer año, pero él aun le sigue pidiendo una cita." Rio Rose. "Es bastante divertido."

"Y triste." Dijo Alice.

Mamá rio. "Tu rostro, Edward. Creo que nunca te he visto celoso antes."

"Es nuevo." Observó papá.

"Él sabe que no tiene nada por qué ponerse celoso." Dijo Bella, apretando mi mano que estaba debajo de la mesa en su pierna. "Es solo un poco molesto, papá. No hay nada por qué preocuparse."

"Espero que no." Murmuró. "Todos estos chicos alrededor. Debí de haberte enviado a una universidad de chicas."

"Ella aun hubiera encontrado a Edward, Charlie." Dijo Emmett. "Y quien sabe en lo que se hubiera metido. Pervertidos de internet, pastores en la escuela de chicas… ¡ow! ¿Qué?"

"No metas a las figuras religiosas en tu perversión, muchacho." Dijo Charlie.

"Solo digo, a ella le fue bien después de todo." Le dijo Emmett, frotando su mano donde Charlie lo había pinchado.

"Lo hizo." Dijo su padre, haciéndome sonreír.

Bella le sonrió. "Gracias, papá."

"Sí, bueno, él sabe." Murmuró Charlie. "Y sabe que no debe herirte."

"Nunca." Juré.

"Bien. Ahora volvamos a comer a menos que hayan más chicos detrás de ti que tenga que echar." Le dijo Charlie a las chicas.

Emmett sonrió. "Bueno, definitivamente hay un chico… ¡ow! ¿Me pateaste?" Le preguntó a Rose.

"No." Ella respondió. "Pero puedo adivinar quien fue."

"Oh, sí." Emmett le sonrió a Alice antes de girarse hacia mí. "Sabes, Eddie, deberíamos haberle conseguido un pendiente a Alice, también. Algo hecho de jaspe, quizás."

"Te odio." Ella le dijo.

"¿De qué están hablando, querida?" Le preguntó Celia a Alice.

"De nada, mamá." Ella miró a Emmett. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde."

"Sí, creo que sí." Dijo su madre.

Eventualmente la cena terminó. Mis padres intentaron tomar la cuenta pero Charlie no los dejó. "Esto va por mí. Pueden pagar la próxima." Me encantaba que admitiera que fuera a haber una próxima vez. Me puse de pie y ayudé a Bella a ponerse de pie antes de soltarla rápidamente.

"Fue un placer conocerte." Le dije, en caso de que alguien estuviera escuchando.

"El mío también." Ella dijo sonriendo. Sid el encargado apareció para guiarnos fuera del restaurante y caminé detrás de mis padres. Las chicas caminaron detrás de nosotros para que cuando los teléfonos comenzaran a aparecer, ellas estuvieran bloqueadas, aunque luego de la actuación de mi hermano, fueron pocos los que se animaron.

Nos separamos cuando llegamos al pasillo, Emmett gritando y diciéndole a Charlie lo mucho que había disfrutado el encuentro y que deberían juntarse a jugar golf algún día. Como si mi hermano alguna vez hubiera jugado golf. Sid llevó a los otros al elevador de la parte trasera mientras nosotros subíamos al público.

"Eso fue interesante." Dijo Emmett.

Mamá le pegó en la cabeza. "¿En que diablos estabas pensando cuando le tiraste el teléfono al agua a esa chica?"

"¡Estaba intentando proteger a Bella!" Protestó, alejándose de ella. "Tú querías protegerla, ¿verdad?"

"Eso fue lo único que te salvó de que te arrastrara del restaurante." Le dijo mamá.

"¡Mamá! ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? ¡Tenía que destruir la foto antes de que se fueran!"

"Por eso siempre acabas en prisión." Decidió mamá. "¡Cinco veces! ¡No las he olvidado!"

Emmett miró a mi padre, rogándole. "Papá, ayuda a tu hijo favorito."

Papá rio. "Él parece que no está en problemas." Eso hizo que Emmett hiciera un puchero más grande. "En serio, estoy con tu madre en esta. Tiene suerte de que la chica no haya llamado a la policía."

"¿Qué? Pudo haber sido un accidente honesto."

"Pero claramente no lo fue. Necesitas dejar la actuación a tu hermano, hijo."

"Sí, sabes, Edward pudo haber coqueteado con ella y haber hecho que borrara la foto y tomar otras de él. Tú no tenías que tirar el teléfono al agua." Le informó mamá.

"¡Soy un hombre de acción!" Protestó mientras las puertas se abrían y salíamos. "¡Tenía que pensar y Eddie me necesitaba! Él no se está quejando, ¿verdad?"

Mis padres me miraron y me encogí de hombros. "Su manera funcionó."

Emmett abrió la puerta y ahí estaban. Los flashes, las chicas gritando y la gente llamando mi nombre. Joder. "¡Aléjense!" Gritó Emmett. Él corrió hacia el auto y lo sacó del estacionamiento, tocando la bocina y conduciendo hasta que los paparazzi se alejaron porque de otra forma los iba a atropellar.

"¿Dónde está tu primo? ¿Con quienes estabas comiendo? ¿Por qué rompiste el teléfono de esa chica?" Las preguntas las gritaban mientras empujábamos y hacíamos camino hacia el auto. Emmett condujo en cuanto entramos.

"¡Abróchense!" Dijo mientras nos íbamos. Podía ver algunos paparazzi subiendo a las camionetas desde el espejo retrovisor. No estaba preocupado. Sabía que Emmett podía con ellos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, me alegraba ver nada. Ningún reportero, ningún acosador, nada. Nos apuramos a entrar y tuve a Bella entre mis brazos segundos después. "Hola, bebé."

"¡Hey!" Ella me abrazó y me besó. "Lo lograste."

"Lo hicimos. No fue fácil y creo que mis padres casi pierden su cena un par de veces."

Mamá me empujó para poder abrazar a Bella. "No lo hice. Pero dudo que esta noche pueda dormir sin soñar que me choco contra las paredes a doscientos kilómetros por hora."

"¡Nunca nos acercamos a una pared!" Protestó Emmett. "¡Soy un buen conductor, Ma!"

"Sí, eres un muy buen conductor." Le dijo mamá. "¿Dónde está Alice?"

"Ella y sus padres salieron por un rato." Le dijo Bella.

Mamá sonrió y tomó su brazo. "Esto es lindo. Ahora puedo secuestrarte a ti y a Rose sin sentirme culpable. ¿Puedo ver tu habitación?" Bella me miró y me encogí de hombros, intentando no hacer un puchero sobre el hecho de que nuestro tiempo desnudos se estaba retrasando de nuevo. Mamá quitó a Rose de Emmett y fueron a la habitación de Bella, cerrando la puerta.

"¿Deberíamos preocuparnos de eso?" Me preguntó Em.

No lo creía. "Nah, mamá las ama. Ella no querría ahuyentarlas."

"Bien." Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Charlie. "Gracias por la cena Charlie y Sue. Fue increíble."

"De nada." Respondió Charlie, cambiando los canales y dejando en un juego de los Mariner. Sue rio y tomó su bolso, sacando algo para tejer. Tenía el presentimiento de que pasaban varias noches así.

"¿Te gusta el baseball?" Le preguntó Emmett.

"¿Qué no tiene para gustar?"

"Bueno, maldición, podíamos hablar de eso en vez de haber estado hablando de amenazas de muerte. Yo jugué en el colegio."

"Lo hizo." Dijo papá. "Pudo haber sido profesional si no se hubiera lesionado el codo."

"¿En verdad?" Y allí comenzaron a hablar de baseball.

Papá se giró hacia mí. "¿Kate te envió algo?"

_Mierda. No había revisado mi teléfono con toda esta locura. Tenía varios mensajes de texto._

_Ya saben donde estás. Prepárate para las fotos._

_¿En verdad Emmett tiró el teléfono de una chica al agua? ¿No conoce el significado de sutileza? Viendo el lado positivo, un montón de fotografías de tu nuca y de Emmett tirando el teléfono._

Le mostré a papá el texto y él rio y sacudió su cabeza.

_Muchas fotos tuyas yéndote. Puedes ver que hay personas detrás de ti pero no se reconocen. Has salido bien de esto._

Gracias a Dios.

_Así que Emmett casi mata a varios paparazzi. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Asumo que has sobrevivido ya que no escuché nada más._

Era mejor enviarle un mensaje de texto.

**Todo está bien. Emmett perdió a los paparazzi y cambiamos de auto. Deberíamos estar a salvo.**

Un minuto más tarde mi teléfono vibró.

_Bien. Espero que puedas evadirlos en la mañana. Supongo que te buscarán en el aeropuerto._

Ella tenía razón. "Necesitaos separarnos de las chicas en el aeropuerto."

"No hay problema. Iremos por la parte privada. Enviaremos a las chicas por allí y tú y yo iremos por la parte principal del aeropuerto. Ellas se acomodarán en el avión mientras la prensa nos sigue. Nadie será más sabio. Llamaré a Jody." Decidió Emmett. Jody era el piloto y sabía que él podía arreglarlo. Bien. Podíamos hacerlo después de todo.

"Escuche, perras, ¿por qué no contestan el teléfono? Vi que Edward…" Me giré para ver la voz que venía del pasillo que fuer cortada por un grito cuando la morena me vio allí de pie. "¡Oh por Dios!"

"¿Qué mierda?" Demandó Emmett, mientras se ponía de pie. Charlie buscó el arma que no estaba y papá se movió a mi lado donde estaba yo, sosteniendo una mano porque reconocí la mirada en su rostro. Ella iba a venir hacia mí.

"¡Edward!" Ella gritó, justo cuando la puerta de Bella se abrió y mi chica se puso frente a mí.

"Aléjate, Jessica, ahora." Ella se estaba acercando y Bella no la estaba deteniendo. Mierda.

Rose se acercó y la tomó por detrás justo cuando ella estaba intentando pasar a Bella para tocarme. "Jess, te pegaré si no te alejas."

"¡Él está aquí!" Ella gritó, luchando por soltarse.

"Maldición, Emmett, sostenla." Le ordenó Rose. Él se movió para hacerlo, alejándola un poco. Mi chica estaba temblando frente a mí.

"¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien?" Ella se giró y vi la furia en sus ojos. Mierda, era sexy cuando estaba enojada.

"Estoy bien." Ella me dijo entre dientes.

"¿Bebé? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Por qué te está tocando?" La chica, Jessica, supongo, chilló.

"¿Puedo pegarle?" Le preguntó Rose a Charlie quien sacudió su cabeza. "Maldición. Está bien. Jess, cállate y responderemos tus preguntas. Pero antes de hacerlo, te diré una cosa." Rose se acercó al rostro de la chica, con la misma mirada aterradora. "Si le dices una palabra de esto a alguien, te arruinaré. ¿Me entiendes?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jessica, luchando por escapar. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Él es mi novio." Le informó Bella, su voz helada. "No es Todd, no es Mike, no es ningún otro perdedor con los cuales decidiste emparejarme este último mes. Edward Cullen. Y estoy harta de la manera en que lo miras, así que si quieres verlo con tus propios ojos, te pegaré ahora mismo."

Me pregunté si debería decirle algo pero tenía miedo de darle coraje, o que la ira de Bella esté dirigida a mí por no haberlo controlado.

"Bella…" Dijo Charlie suavemente, colocando una mano en su hombro, el cual ella lo sacó. La empujé contra mí, intentando calmarla con mi toque. Los ojos de Jessica se agrandaron.

"Te está tocando."

"Hace mucho más que eso." Dijo Bella, haciendo que me alejara del ojo de Charlie.

Rose rio. "Díselo, Bella."

"Todo el día, tuve que escuchar las cosas que querías hacerle a mi novio cuando lo encontraras. _¡Mi novio!_" Ella era tan sexy que no podía soportarlo. "Él no es una persona para ti, es una cosa. Un actor sexy al que quieres agregar a tu colección de hombres que te cogiste. Bueno no puedes, porque él es _mío_."

Mi chica estaba furiosa. "Gente como tú ha sido la razón por la cual no le hemos dicho a nadie lo nuestro, ¿sabes? ¡Tuve que usar una gorra ridícula y pretender que no lo conocía para poder tener una cita! ¡Y no me importa porque lo amo! ¡Él vale la pena! Pero si pudieras darte cuenta de que él es una persona con sentimientos, tal vez no tendríamos que hacer mierdas como esa." Me sentía demasiado culpable. Deberíamos de haberlo tomado con más tranquilidad. Lo haríamos pronto.

Jessica se calmó un poco y mi hermano la soltó. "No lo entiendo." Ella dijo. "¿Cómo sucedió?"

"Conocí a Emmett cuando estaba probando su auto nuevo y conducía en la costa." Dijo Rose, contando la semi verdad. "Edward estaba con él y los invité. El resto es historia."

"¿Has estado saliendo con Edward Cullen y no me has dicho nada? ¡Perra!" Gritó Jessica. "¡Creí que éramos amigas!"

Eso hizo que mi chica saltara y la apuntara con su dedo en el pecho. "¿Amigas? Todo lo que haces es insultarme. ¿Eso es una amiga?"

La boca de Jessica se abrió y se cerró un par de veces. "Es bromear. Ustedes se tiran mierda todo el tiempo. ¿Yo no estoy permitida?"

"Tú eres mala, Jessica. Nosotras hacemos bromas. No hay nada de gracioso en lo que dices." Le dijo Bella.

"Dejaste que hablara todo este tiempo sabiendo donde estaba Edward y a quien venía a ver." Jessica comenzó a llorisquear y me puse nervioso. No quería que llorara, incluso si había sido ruda y un poco loca.

"Sí, lo hice porque lo estaba protegiendo de ti. Él se irá mañana y quería que se fuera de la ciudad sin tener que soportar esta mierda." Bella se giró hacia mí. "Lo siento, bebé."

La abracé. "No tienes nada de que disculparte, amor. Si ella nos delata, no hay nada que podemos hacer."

"Oh, sí, lo hay." Rose se acercó a Jessica y le susurró algo al oído. Lo que sea que le haya dicho la hizo volverse blanca como un papel, lo cual era un cumplido ya que tenía un color anaranjado un poco raro. "Y no dudaré en hacerlo público, Jess. Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de decir algo."

"¿Quién me creería de todas maneras? ¿Quién creería que Bella Swan está con Edward Cullen?" Mis manos se formaron puños y pensé en pegarle a una chica por primera vez en mi vida.

"¿Discúlpame?" La voz de Charlie era letal. "¿Acabas de sugerir que mi hija no es lo suficientemente buena para Edward? ¿Es eso lo que dijiste?"

"Er, no, yo sólo…"

"Es sólo mi culo. Mi hija es una mujer maravillosa y merece más que a nadie a Edward. Si es algo, es al revés. Así que no te atrevas a venir al apartamento de mi hija, traspasando, ya que no fuiste invitada e insultarla o haré que te arresten."

Emmett festejó mientras Jessica lucía más y más mortificada. "Creo que deberías irte." Le dijo mi madre. "Y creo que deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de decir donde está mi hijo. Me molestará mucho si la fiesta de graduación de Bella es interrumpida de nuevo. ¿Soy clara?"

"Sí." Los ojos de Jessica estaban agrandados y su piel se había vuelto pálida. "No diré nada. Yo… yo lo siento si herí tus sentimientos, Bella. Yo sólo… me iré."

"Sí, deberías." Rose la giró hacia la puerta.

Jessica me miró por arriba de su hombro. "Encantada de conocerte." Me dijo, casi haciéndome reír. Emmett rio.

"Diría lo mismo si no hiciste enojar a la chica que amo." Eso hizo que su boca se abriera de nuevo. "Tal vez algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo bajo mejores circunstancias. Eso dependerá de ti y si puedes mantenerlo en secreto.""

¡Lo haré!" Ella sonrió y le di una sonrisa falsa. "Hablaré más tarde contigo, Bella. Siento haberte insultado."

"Adiós, Jess." Murmuró Bella sin mirarla. Jessica giró y se fue.

Charlie cerró la puerta. "Y por eso cerramos la puerta con llave." Nos dijo.

"Oops, lo siento." Dijo Emmett. Él había sido el último en entrar. Yo había sido el primero, por supuesto. En lo único que podía pensar era en mi chica.

"Creo que es tiempo de irnos." Anunció mamá, mirando a Charlie.

Él la miró y asintió. "Eso creo. Ven aquí, Bells." La abrazó. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. No dejes que nadie te rebaje, ¿me escuchas? Eres demasiado buena para cualquier chico allí afuera, incluso este."

"Es cierto." Asentí, lo cual hizo reír a Bella.

"Diviértete en Europa y llámame si necesitas algo."

"Lo haré, papá." Ella lo besó en la mejilla y luego mamá la abrazó.

"Recuerda lo que dije." Le dijo mamá. ¿Qué le había dicho? Se lo preguntaré más tarde.

"Lo haré. Gracias, Esme."

"Cuídate y avísame si mis chicos se desubican."

Bella rio. "Lo haré."

Papá la abrazó. "Diría lo mismo pero ambos sabemos que todo lo que necesitas es a su madre de tu lado y ellos harán lo que quieras."

Charlie abrazó a Rose. "Y llámame si ese chico te lastima."

Rose rio. "Yo lo lastimaré, Charlie." Hice una mueca de dolor, porque era cierto.

Charlie rio. "Igual."

"Lo haré. Adiós, Jefe."

Mamá abrazó y besó a Rose luego, diciéndole lo mismo que le había dicho a Bella. Sue nos abrazó a todos y Charlie me dio la mano.

"Confío que la cuidarás. No me decepciones."

"No lo haré."

Sus ojos estudiaron mi rostro. "Te creo."

"¿No me das un abrazo, Charlie?" Demandó Emmett.

"No, tú puedes vivir, considérate afortunado."

Mamá rio y me abrazó. "Cuídate y haz sonreír a esa chica. Ella tiene su espina, ¿verdad?" Asentí y mamá rio. "Bien. Le daré más antes de que todo se termine."

"Aterradora." Le dije.

"Lo sabes. Te amo. Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando llegues."

"Lo haré." Luego de las despedidas, se fueron.

"¡Al fin solos!" Dijo Emmett."Vamos, Rosie."

"Espera." Dijo Bella y me detuvo de levantarla y llevarla a su habitación. "¿Con qué amenazaste a Jess?" Le preguntó a Rose.

Oh, sí, yo también me preguntaba eso.

Rose rio. "Jess tiene unos hábitos muy malos." Ella esnifó y Bella abrió su boca. "Sip. Vi los signos y encontré cocaína en su habitación una vez. Nunca dije nada pero lo haré si ella abre su gorda bocota. Estoy bastante segura de que ella es cleptómana también, pero esa es otra historia para otro día."

"Sí, tenemos que levantarnos en seis horas para ir al aeropuerto. Quiero algo de tiempo, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Dijo Emmett sugestivamente.

Bella sonrió y me dio su mano. No necesitaba nada más. Llegamos a su habitación en tiempo récord. La presioné contra la puerta y la besé. "Estabas tan putamente caliente cuando le gritabas a Jessica." Ella gimió y se frotó contra mí.

"Estabas tan sexy cuando mirabas a Mike. Sé que querías pegarle. Yo quería que lo hicieras."

Me reí y desabroché su vestido. "Puedo ir a la fiesta y hacerlo si quieres."

Ella rio y se alejó. "Siéntate en la cama. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

¿Sorpresa? Oh, cierto. La cosa que no dolería mucho. "Bebé, no estoy seguro de que…"

"Confía en mí, Edward."

Porque lo hice, me senté en su cama. Me quité mi chaqueta mientras ella buscaba entre sus cajones. "Nada de cadenas ni látigos, bebé."

Ella rio mientras entraba en el baño. "Desnúdate, Cullen."

Mis ropas se fueron mientras me recostaba contra el cabecero, esperando para verla. Esperaba que no fuera el disfraz de dominatrix de Rose. Incluso así ella sería sexy. Tal vez no sería tan malo si ella no me pegara demasiado.

La puerta se abrió y casi me atraganto cuando vi a Bella salir. "Mierda." Dije, haciendo que riera.

"¿Es esa la manera en la que le hablas a una oficial, Cullen?" Ella demandó. Se quitó las gafas de sol que estaba usando y las dejó a un lado, caminando hacia la habitación lentamente. Estaba usando el disfraz de policía más sexy que había sido creado. Los cortos shorts que podían pasar por bragas, una camisa azul muy justa que hacía que sus senos salieran ya que estaba parcialmente abrochada, un palo en su cinturón y, mierda, esposas. Y tenía la gorra y las botas. Dios, iba a morir. Pero que manera.

"Bella, luces…" Dije. Ella tomó el palo y lo pegó contra su mano. Yo salté.

"Es la Oficial Swan para ti, muchacho."

Tan caliente. "Oficial Swan, luces increíblemente sexy."

Ella me sonrió antes de mirarme seriamente. "Parece ser que causas muchos problemas a cualquier lado donde vas, Cullen. Haces que las adolescentes enloquezcan, creando disturbios públicos y enloqueciendo a las mujeres adultas."

Se sentó a horcajadas. Toqué sus sedosas piernas y ella me dio un suave golpecito con el palo. "Nada de tocar. Parece que no puedes comportarte en privado."

"No, en verdad no puedo." Le dije asintiendo. Asentiría cualquier cosa con ella ahora.

"Tendré que encerrarte por tu propia protección." ¿Encerrarme? Ella tomó las esposas de su cinturón y me sonrió. "Levanta tus manos." Este era el mejor día de todos. Incluso si Jessica nos delataría y un millón de personas esperara frente a la puerta de Bella, no me importaba. Aquí y ahora, esto era increíble.

Mantuve mis manos por arriba de mi cabeza, haciéndola reír. "Pásalas por el cabecero." Mierda, esto era más caliente. Ella se inclinó, colocando sus tetas en mi rostro mientras me esposaba. Eran de verdad. Me preguntaba si las había tomado de su padre pero luego me di cuenta que no quería saberlo.

"Ahora no causarás más problemas." Me dijo Bella.

"Seré bueno." Le dije, haciéndola reír.

"Claro que sí." Ella pasó su palo por mi pecho, haciéndome tensar un poco. No usaría eso en mí, ¿verdad? "Ahora tendré que revisarte para asegurarme de que no estás llevando ninguna sustancia ilegal."

Temblé. No podía evitarlo. Ella no iba a clavarme el palo en donde el sol no brillara, ¿verdad? "Oficial Swan…"

"¿Sí?" Ella preguntó, acercándose y pasando su lengua por mi cuello. Gruñí, se sentía tan bien.

"¿No pondrás ese palo en ningún lugar que no corresponda, verdad?"

Ella rio. "No." Lo tiró junto con su gorra. "No a menos que te resistas."

Sonreí aliviado. "Me tienes a tu merced."

"Parece que sí. Ahora déjame buscar." ¿Buscar? Mis ojos se cerraron y ella tomó mi verga fuertemente. Oh, eso era una búsqueda. Sus labios se movieron por mi pecho, hombros y mandíbula. No me besaba en los labios, pero en todas partes, mientras frotaba mi verga con su mano. Hice lo mejor que pude para no resistir el arresto, aunque mis manos ardían por tocarla. Probablemente era algo bueno que estuviera esposado o no me hubiera controlado.

Sus labios tocaron mi estómago y ella mordió los huesos de mi cadera. "Por ahora bastante bien, Señor Cullen. Pero presiento que estás escondiendo algo, así que tendré que investigarte."

"Investiga." Le dije. La próxima cosa que supe, su boca estaba envuelta en mi verga y yo estaba luchando por soltarme. "¡Joder!" Le dije mientras ella me tomaba profundamente con su boca.

"Pronto." Ella dijo. "Creo que encontré algo." Y me colocó de nuevo en su boca, mientras me la chupaba, usando su lengua en mi verga, enloqueciéndome.

"Oficial, voy a…" Gruñí, intentando no acabar.

"Dámelo, Cullen. Quiero saber lo que tienes." Ella me dijo, antes de tomarme de nuevo. Empujó mis caderas contra su rostro.

"¡Mierda!" Grité mientras sus dedos tomaban mis bolas y las apretaban. Acabé dentro de su perfecta y caliente boquita. Ella tragó y me soltó, sonriendo.

"Parece que estabas escondiendo algo, Cullen, pero lo he confiscado."

Era lo mejor que me habían confiscado. "Hay más de donde vino." Logré decir cuando mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo.

Bella rio. "¿Sí? Entonces lo tomaré todo."

"Es tuyo."

Ella se sentó y la miré con interés mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejando salir sus hermosso senos. Se acercó a mí. "¿Quieres que te suelte, Cullen?"

No, para nada. Pero presentía que eso no debía decirlo. "Sí, Oficial Swan."

"¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que te suelte?" Ella preguntó, pasando sus manos por mi pecho. Dios, se sentía bien ese simple toque.

"Lo que sea." Le dije. Haría lo que fuera por esta mujer. Lo que sea.

Ella se acercó. Sus senos en mi rostro. "Más te vale que te pongas a trabajar. Gánate tu fianza"

Chupé su pezón, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Bella gimió y se frotó contra mí, moviéndose cuando quería que lamiera su otro pezón. Ella tiró de mi cabello y me sostuvo contra su pecho mientras hacía todo lo que ella demandaba, con y sin palabras. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera duro de nuevo.

Se puso de pie y sonrió cuando se quitó los pequeños shorts. "Lamento decirte que todavía no te has ganado la fianza, pero has sido un preso modelo y tengo un premio para ti."

"Me gustan los premios." Me gustaba mucho como lucía, desnuda y sonrojada y completamente sexy.

Se sentó a horcajadas y se frotó contra mi verga. "¿Estás listo para hacer algo de tiempo duro, Cullen?"

Joder, ella era la perfección. "Sí, oficial Swan."

Me tomó en ella, sentándose lentamente, su boca entreabierta, liberando un poco de aire mientrs la tomaba. "Oh, sí, este tiempo es muy duro." Ella se movió contra mí. Moví las esposas un poco. Dios, quería tocarla, pero estar esposado era demasiado caliente.

"Durante todo el día tuve que escuchar a Jessica hablar de las cosas que quería hacerte." Gruñí mientras ella se levantaba y me tomaba de nuevo. "Y durante todo el día supe exactamente lo que te haría a ti. Tuve que sentarme a tu lado en la cena y pretender que no te estaba imaginando aquí en mi cama, desnudo y a mi merced. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

"En parte. No sabía lo que habías planeado pero sabía que no podía esperar a tenerte así."

"Mmm, apuesto que estabas sentado en la mesa pensando en tocarme."

"Lo estaba." Admití. Ella comenzó a moverse con fuerza. Tan bien. Se sentía estrecha, húmeda y maravillosa.

"Pero no estás permitido tocarme, ¿verdad? ¿Eso te enloquece?" Su voz era sexy. Sus senos comenzaron a rebotar mientras comenzaba a tomar ritmo. Arqueé mis caderas contra ella, dándole todo lo que pudiera desde mi posición.

"Sí." Gruñí, mientras ella rebotaba con más fuerza. "Pero es tan caliente."

"Es caliente." Ella murmuró, tomando sus senos, haciéndome gemir. Tan sexy. "Tenerte a mi merced, hacer lo que quiera contigo. Podría tenerte así por días si quisiera. ¿Qué piensas de eso?"

Dios. "Sería el cielo y el infierno." Le dije. Lo sería. No poder tocarla sería lo peor, pero que ella hiciera lo que quisiera sería demasiado dulce.

Ella rio suavemente mientras me montaba con más fuerza. "Creo que sería igual para mí. Me encanta esto, verte a ti, sin ayuda, a mi voluntad. Pero extraño tus manos. Tus fuertes y talentosas manos que me hacen gritar. Tendrás que hacerme gritar con tu verga esta vez. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Dios, iba a acabar si continuaba hablando así. "Puedo." Levanté mis caderas contra ella haciéndola gemir de nuevo. "Tómame, Oficial."

"Lo estoy haciendo." Ella me dijo, cogiéndome con más fuerza. Necesitaba tocarla, saborearla, pero no podía. Así que le di estocadas y miraba como comenzaba a respirar entrecortada, su piel sonrojada sudorosa, sus labios rosados juntos. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto y darle este control, cuando no habíamos tenido nada antes, era importante, lo sabía.

"Tan cerca." Ella murmuró. Gracias a Dios. Sentí ese cosquilleo en mis bolas y supe que no iba a durar mucho. Ella se acercó, me tomó con fuerza, y gritó mi nombre mientras acababa a mí alrededor. En cuanto se apretó contra mi verga, exploté en su interior, acabando con fuerza.

Bella colapsó contra mí y allí fue cuando extrañé sostenerla. Quería colocar mis brazos a su alrededor. "Oficial Swan, ¿me he ganado mi libertad?" Le pregunté con urgencia. Ella asintió antes de tomar la llave de su mesa de noche. Sus tetas estuvieron en mi rostro cuando me soltaba, lo cual no era ningún problema. Ella frotó mis muñecas, pero la abracé. "Extrañaba sostenerte."

Ella suspiró y me besó suavemente. "Yo también. Eso fue divertido."

"Claro que sí." Asentí. "Lo haremos nuevamente." Pero esta vez yo la tendría esposada.

Ella rio. "Pensé en hacer esto aquí en vez de intentar pasar esto por el avión. Puede que hubieran revisado mi maleta."

Maldición. Las esposas tenían que estar escondidas. Compraríamos otras allá. "Buen punto, bebé."

"Eso pensé. Esa sería una forma muy mala en revelar nuestra relación."

Reí ante la imagen de los tabloides escribiendo eso. "Es cierto." Toqué su mejilla. "Siento lo de Jessica."

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Yo solo siento no haberle pegado. Pero no creo que vaya a decir nada."

"No me importa si lo hace, bebé. Es que no quiero que te acosen en tus vacaciones. Habían un montón de paparazzis fuera del restaurante."

"Eso escuché." Suspiró. "Sé que hay cosas buenas y malas sobre esto, pero sé que lo bueno sobrepasará lo malo porque te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Nada de lo que digan o hagan cambiará eso."

Bella sonrió. "Bueno, entonces que vengan. Pasaremos esta prueba, sobreviviremos el resto." Ahí fue cuando lo recordé.

"Bebé, olvidé de darte el otro regalo."

Bella parpadeó un par de veces. "Ya me diste el pendiente. Eso es más que suficiente, Edward."

Sí claro. La llave estaba en mi bolso y en verdad no quería moverme de su cálido y desnudo cuerpo así que tomé las llaves de las esposas que estaban en la mesa de noche y se las di.

Bella las tomó y me miró. "Um, gracias, pero creo que ya las tengo." Ella dijo riendo.

Reí y besé su nariz. "No es tu regalo; es el símbolo de tu regalo porque no te lo puedo dar ahora. Me dejaste cansado."

Bella sonrió triunfante. "Okey, ¿qué simboliza, exactamente?"

Sonreí. "Otra llave."

Ella me miró. "¿Una llave para que?"

Aquí vamos. "Digamos que tiene una etiqueta con el número quince."

Tomó un par de segundos que lo entendiera. "¿Nuestra cabaña? ¿Me compraste nuestra cabaña?"

Sonreí. "No." Su rostro decayó y toqué su mandíbula. "Nos compré nuestra cabaña."

"¡Edward!" Ella tiró sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó con fuerza. La abracé, amando como se sentía contra mí.

"Pensé en comprar un lugar en Colorado o en Wyoming o algo y aun podemos hacerlo, pero quería nuestro lugar también. Quería mostrarte que no importa la atención que recibamos, siempre tendremos ese lugar perfecto para escaparnos."

Bella se alejó, sus ojos brillando de alegrá. "No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho pero estoy feliz de que lo hiciste."

Tomé su rostro con mis manos. "Dijimos que nos amábamos por primera vez en ese lugar y quería decírtelo una y otra vez en ese mismo lugar."

"Lo haremos. Te amo tanto." Ella prometió.

La besé. "Yo también te amo. Te amaré a donde sea que vayamos, pero especialmente allí."

Ella sonrió. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

El dinero habla, bebé. "Llevó un tiempo, pero lo logré."

"Nuestro lugar." Ella murmuró.

"Nuestro primer lugar. Y llegarán muchos más." Todos los que quisiera.

"Seré feliz donde quiera que vayamos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos."

"Entonces serás siempre feliz." Lo vería.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER!<strong>

Primero que nada, perdón por la demora, ando con parciales y los tiempos se acortan. Puede que algún que otro día la traducción de WWS se me demore para el sábado.

Ya tengo una nueva historia para traducir! Se llama Sideline Collision y es de la misma autora de WWF y WWS. Aquí les dejo el summary, espero que les guste:

**Un engreído mariscal de campo se cruza con una mordaz nerd de la banda musical. ¿Qué pasa cuando chocan dentro y fuera del campo de juego?**

Espero que les guste, díganme lo que piensan en sus reviews! :D

Besos,

Romi


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 45**

El sonido de la alarma hizo que Bella gruñera y enterrara su cabeza en la almohada. Reí mientras la apagaba y besaba su nuca al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan despierto?" Ella murmuró, mirándome con un ojo entreabierto.

Ella me preguntaba lo mismo cada mañana en las últimas tres semanas desde que habíamos estado en el hotel. Bueno, por lo menos cada mañana desde que estaba aquí. Las chicas habían viajado a París y Rome por tres días. Pero volvieron el fin de semana, cuando tenía tiempo libre para poder pasar con Bella. Aunque lo único que hacíamos era quedarnos en el hotel y mirar películas, pero aun así.

"Es hábito, bebé. Vuelve a dormir." Ella murmuró algo como "Te amo." Lo cual me hizo sonreír. "Yo también te amo."

Mientras me aprontaba, no podía dejar de pensar en como había cambiado mi vida desde que Bella llegó. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en la habitación del hotel por semanas y nunca me había molestado, pero ahora que ella estaba aquí, todo era mejor. Diablos, los pocos días que había pasado sin ella cuando fueron a París y a Roma me había hecho extrañarla mucho más que antes, si eso era posible. Supongo que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más deseaba tenerla cada día.

Y lo estaba ahora. Era increíble pensar sobre el hecho de que en verdad habíamos empezado a vivir nuestro para siempre. Seguro, solo las personas más cercanas a nosotros lo sabían, pero eso era todo lo que importaba. Había estado nervioso sobre lo que podía llegar a decir Jessica, pero hasta ahora había estado callada. Rose era realmente aterradora, así que no podía culparla.

Habíamos salido de Seattle sin problema. Las chicas llegaron primero y entraron al avión antes de que nosotros llegáramos al aeropuerto. Emmett, por supuesto, había hecho una gran producción mientras estábamos en la fila, creando un revuelo a nuestro alrededor para mantener la atención de las personas en nosotros. Habíamos aterrizado en plena noche en un vuelo privado y de nuevo nos fuimos en autos separados para que las chicas llegaran al hotel antes que nosotros. Por ahora todo había salido bien. Bella tenía una habitación al lado de la mía, aunque no la usaba, pero sus cosas estaban allí y desordenábamos las sábanas de vez en cuando, a veces de manera sexy, y otras veces para demostrar que alguien vivía allí.

Esta noche, finalmente la sacaría a cenar. Había hecho que Martin arreglara una cena privada para nosotros en el Reinstoff, uno de los mejores restaurantes de Berlín. Había aprendido por experiencia propia que los mejores restaurantes en Berlín cerraban los sábados y los lunes por la noche así que era perfecto para que nosotros saliéramos sin que nadie nos viera. Todo lo que se necesitó fue un poco de dinero y la promesa de cenar una noche que estuviera abierto para que pudieran tener publicidad y todo estaba bien. Estaba muy entusiasmado por tener una verdadera cita con ella, aunque fuera una privada.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y regresé a la habitación. Bella estaba sentada, usando una de mis remeras y frotando sus ojos. "Bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a dormir."

Ella rio. "No puedo. Estoy demasiado entusiasmada por esta noche."

Me sobraban unos minutos así que me senté a su lado y a besé suavemente. "Yo también."

"Le dijiste a Kate, por las dudas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ella está preparada por si alguien nos descubre, pero creo que estaremos bien." Ella se encontraría conmigo en el restaurante y para el conocimiento de todos estaba cerrado esta noche, así que me sentía bastante bien. La seguridad en la filmación era muy buena y la prensa no acampaba para tomar fotos de mí mientras trabajaba. Una o dos era todo lo que necesitaban porque no era tan excitante. Nadie sabía que mi novia estaba en la ciudad conmigo y hacíamos lo mejor para mantenerlo así.

"Bien." Dijo Bella, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. Toqué su cabello y disfruté del momento.

"¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?"

Ella rio suavemente y se giró para mirarme. "Ir de compras por algún atuendo para esta noche." Intenté protestar pero ella sacudió su cabeza. "Sé que no tengo que vestirme elegante pero quiero hacerlo. Hasta ahora la única vez que me vestí elegante para ti fue para ir a cenar con otro tipo y para mi graduación."

Hice una mueca ante la mención de otro tipo lo cual la hizo reír y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Lo cual es exactamente porque quiero ponerme linda para ti."

"Siempre estás linda para mí, bebé. Demasiado linda. Hermosa."

Ella me besó y comencé a pensar sobre tener llegar tarde al trabajo. Había cosas mejores, mucho mejores para hacer antes que sentarse en la sala de maquillaje por una hora. Bella se alejó antes de que pudiera empujarla en la cama y poseerla. "Y me encanta que lo pienses, pero aun así. Esta es nuestra primera cita a solas que no se llevará a cabo en nuestro apartamento o la cabaña…"

"Nuestra cabaña." La corregí, haciéndola sonreír.

"Nuestra cabaña. Aun así, quiero hacerlo bien."

"Haz lo que quieras, bebé. No me quejaré si te quieres vestir para mí." Tendría que tomar un traje de vestuario. Steven Steele usaba un par de trajes en esta película así que sería fácil. Y enviaría a Martin a que comprara flores o algo así. Mordí mi lengua antes de preguntarle si necesitaba dinero para sus excursiones.

Habíamos tenido nuestra primera, o supongo que técnicamente segunda si contabas la grande antes de conocernos, pelea cuando intenté darle dinero a Bella para su viaje a París. Lo que había descubierto era que ella aceptaba mis regalos, pero no quería que le diera dinero físicamente para sus viajes. Y como ella había dicho, yo había pago para que ella viniera aquí, y por el hotel, y lo que ella tenía que hacer era pagar sus cosas cuando estuviera en el país. No estaba encantado con eso pero entendía su rechazo por tomar mi dinero. Puede que lo haya compensado al darle dinero a Alice, solo por las dudas. No quería que Bella visitara la Europa barata. Por supuesto, la próxima vez que lo experimentara sería conmigo, y me aseguraría de mostrarle todo en primera clase. Ella se lo merecía.

"Sí las chicas están esperando ir de compras. Y por supuesto, al spa." Ella dijo secamente.

Le sonreí. "Ese es un regalo, así que no puedes enojarte."

Ella rio. "Nunca me podría enojar contigo…"

"A menos que trate de darte dinero. Esta vez no es dinero." Le dije.

"¿No crees que no sé por qué Alice se rehusó de la nada a quedarse en los hosteles que habíamos elegido en Roma y París y por qué estaba dispuesta a pagarnos una habitación?"

Maldición. Me atrapó. "Estoy seguro de que Alice tiene unos estándares muy altos." Intenté decir pero ella tapó mi boca, riéndose.

"Sí, y es lindo de tu parte que financies sus altos estándares." Ella quitó su mano y me besó. "No estoy enojada. Es dulce que quieras darme lo mejor."

Gracias a Dios. "Lo hago, bebé."

"Ya lo tengo, contigo. Pero gracias por demostrármelo." Ella me besó de nuevo y me dio un empujón cuando quise profundizarlo. "Ve. Quiero que tengamos nuestra noche juntos y no la tendré si llegas tarde a trabajar."

Ella tenía un punto. "Okey, amor. ¿Te veré a las siete?"

Ella asintió. "Sí. El auto estará aquí a las seis. Estaré lista."

"Bien." La besé de nuevo. "Ve a dormir de nuevo y luego diviértete hoy."

"Lo haré. No puedo esperar a verte esta noche."

Sonreí, tampoco podía yo. "Yo tampoco, bebé. Diviértete comprando. Compra algo sexy."

Bella rio y se recostó. "Cuenta con eso."

Lo haría. Besé su frente y tapé su hermoso cuerpo con las mantas. Esta era la parte más difícil, dejando su cálido y casi desnudo cuerpo en la cama mientras yo iba a trabajar. Aun así, era mejor que estar alejados al otro lado del mundo. "Dulces sueños, bebé."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"¿Está todo arreglado?" Le pregunté a Martin en mi descanso. El tipo había sido un regalo del cielo en esta filmación. Nunca me cuestionaba, siempre se aseguraba de que me llegaran los mensajes de Bella a tiempo y se aseguraba de cumplir mis pedidos desde que ella había llegado a Berlín, tal como las citas en el spa y los autos de las chicas y cosas así.

"Sí señor, las flores estarán en la limosina. Todo está arreglado en el restaurante y tendrás acceso a la puerta trasera del hotel para su regreso. Solo llama a Mitzi, quien está programada en tu teléfono y ella arreglará tu entrada."

No me molesté en corregirle lo de señor. Me seguía llamando así no importa las veces que le había pedido que me llamara por mi nombre.

"Gracias. ¿Algún mensaje?"

"Sí, señor, un par de mensajes de texto, nada urgente." Me dio mi teléfono y sonreí cuando vi que eran de Bella.

_Misión cumplida. Ahora iré al cielo en manos de Sven._

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ella se había reído cuando le había regalado al cita al spa, diciendo que era su chance de irse con Sven, el masajista.

**No puedo esperar a ver lo que compraste, aunque no lo usarás por mucho tiempo. Y Sven puede que tenga sus manos mágicas, pero yo tengo todo mágico.**

Abrí el mensaje de Kate y mi sonrisa desapareció.

_El plan del primo se ha desbaratado. David Cullen niega estar emparentado a ti._

Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Por lo menos el tipo había estado en silencio durante un par de semanas. Marqué su número. "Hola, Katie." Dije cuando ella respondió.

"Hola, Cullen sin primo." Ella dijo.

"¿Cómo están los teléfonos?"

Ella rio. "Fuertes y molestos. Les dije que tú nunca habías dicho que estabas ahí para ver a David Cullen, solo ibas a ver a un familiar. Me rehusé a decir nada más."

Reí. "Apuesto que les ha encantado."

"Es el procedimiento estándar de la operación, Edward. Sé como hacer mi trabajo. ¿Estás listo para esta noche?"

Sonreí, solo de pensarlo. "Sí, todo está listo."

"Bien, mantente preparado en caso de que algo salga a la luz. No me gusta que todas estas personas sepan lo que traes entre manos."

Reí. "Solo tres personas lo saben, Katie."

"Solo toma una persona hacerlo, Edward. No lo olvides."

No, sabía que tenía razón. "No lo haré. Sigue negando todo. No será por mucho tiempo." Estaba determinado, luego de que terminara la filmación, a mostrar a mi chica. Puede que haya ido a París con Rose y Alice pero nunca había ido con el hombre que amaba. Y yo tampoco había visitado lugares con la mujer a la que amaba. Era tiempo de rectificar eso.

"Lo sé. No puedo esperar a conocerla. No te olvides que estaremos allí en tres semanas."

Kate estaba encantada de conocer a Bella y a Rose. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Me lo recuerdas cada diez minutos."

"Tengo que hacerlo porque tu cabeza solo piensa en Bella. En verdad, Edward, una chica puede tener un complejo."

Reí. "Nunca te olvidaría, Kate."

"Sí, porque yo no te dejaría. Y me tienes miedo. Esas cosas combinan para que nuestra relación sea perfecta."

"Eso lo dices tú. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver a trabajar para poder pagar nuestras cuentas."

"Es cierto. Espero un buen aumento por todo el trabajo que me has dado desde que te enamoraste. Te haré saber el porcentaje que me toca."

Ella me mataba. "¿No puedes hacer que Garrett se encargue de eso?"

Ella rio. "Estoy guardando para mi retiro en un par de años. Él puede ir a prisión mientras yo voy de compras por Rodeo Drive. Es un plan maravilloso."

"Te librarás para Clooney."

"Naturalmente. Ves, me entiendes. Sabía que tendría que mantenerte cerca por alguna razón."

"Sí, por mi belleza."

"Eso es cierto pero ahora que estás fuera del mercado no se siente bien fantasear sobre escaparme contigo. Me tendré que conformar con Clooney. Por lo menos él nunca se casará ni romperá mi corazón."

"Sí, es bueno que te conformes con un eterno soltero."

"Lo sabes. Está bien, ve a trabajar, corteja a la chica y llámame mañana."

"Cuenta con eso. Adiós, Katie. Saluda a Garrett de mi parte."

"Él se lamentará de perderte, pero te llamará en uno o dos días. Tiene que hablar contigo sobre una fragancia."

"¿Quiere que use una?"

Ella rio. "Creo que quiere que crees una, o que le des tu nombre. Bella y yo podremos tener un buen rato eligiendo la fragancia de Edward."

Oh Dios. "Hablaré con él más tarde. Adiós."

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Bella cuando terminé mi llamada.

_Estoy toda interesada en tu magia, así que supongo que le diré a Sven que vaya a pasear un rato. Nos vemos pronto. Te amo._

Claro que sí. Toma eso, falso Sven.

**Sven nunca se recuperará del corazón roto luego de perderte, pero demasiado mal para él. Tú eres mi todo. Yo también te amo. Nos vemos en un par de horas.**

Le di el teléfono a Martin luego de borrar un par de mensajes. En unas pocas horas tendría a mi chica para mí solo. No podía esperar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Miré por la ventana un par de veces pero no veía que nadie me estuviera siguiendo. Hice que el chofer condujera hasta el hotel para hacer parecer que me dirigía hacia allí antes de salir por la puerta trasera y dirigirme al Reinstoff. "Encuéntrame aquí a las diez a menos que te llame." Le dije al chofer, Hans, quien asintió y estacionó. Entré, llevando las rosas que Martin había encargado. Elegí rosas ya que no podía ir a elegir nada personalmente, pero no eran solo rojas. Rosas, blancas, y violetas mezcladas con las rojas hacía que todo se notara más.

Caminé por el piso mientras esperaba. Por supuesto que había llegado un par de minutos antes, pero estaba ansioso por verla toda arreglada para mí. Un día, pronto, todo el mundo la vería de mi brazo y sabrían lo hermosa y sexy que era.

Una limosina se detuvo afuera y respiré en alivio mientras el conductor salía y abría la puerta. No, maldición, ese era mi trabajo. Me apresuré y le hice una seña. Él se movió y estiré mi mano para Bella. Solo podía ver sus piernas, completamente cubiertas por una tela blanca. Su suave mano tomó la mía y la ayudé a salir del auto, casi hiperventilando al verla.

"Bebé, luces increíble."

Ella sonrió y me quitó el aliento. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, una columna larga que cubría todo pero a la vez mostraba cada hermosa curva. No tenía tiras y estaba usando su pendiente de la manzana justo encima de sus pechos. Sus hermosos pechos. Maldición. Su cabello estaba tirado hacia atrás en un clip brilloso pero sus rizos caían por su espalda. Sus ojos estaban esfumados y sexy y sus labios eran de un color rojo sirena. Increíble no era una palabra suficiente para ella. Quería meterla en la limosina e ir directo hacia nuestra cama.

"Gracias." Era tan hermosa que tenía que besarla. Cuando nos separamos, entramos.

"Estas son para ti, aunque no te hacen justicia." Le di las rosas y ella me sonrió.

"Luces increíble tú también." Ella tocó mi corbata gris. "¿De donde salió ese traje?"

Sonreí y besé su mano, haciendo que gimiera suavemente. "El vestuario. Me dijeron que me matarían si derramaba algo en él pero estoy seguro de que no me importa." No podía quitar mis ojos de encima. "Bebé, siento que debería estar escoltándote al altar antes que a una cena. Estás despampanante."

Bella rio. "¡Se los dije! Les dije que lucía como una maldita novia, pero era tan lindo que no me resistí. Probablemente cuesta más que los demás vestidos de novia."

Eso hizo que arqueara mis cejas mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia el restaurante. "No me digas que gastaste todo tu dinero en ese vestido, amor."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Yo no gasté nada. Rose lo compró. Ella insistió. Sus padres definitivamente descubrirán que ya no está en Washington."

Dios. "¿No saben que ella está aquí?"

"No, eso requeriría que ella hablara con ellos lo cual no está haciendo. No es que ellos intentaron llamarla o algo así. Así que ella decidió castigarlos al gastar su dinero hasta que cancelen su tarjeta. Es cuestión de tiempo."

"Hola, Señor Cullen. Soy el chef Daniel Achilles y me siento honrado al servirlos esta noche." Me concentré en el hombre del uniforme blanco. Lucía como un tipo dedicado a sus computadoras con sus gafas. Estaba en sus treintas y tenía un ligero acento, pero era entendible.

"Gracias por atendernos. He oído cosas maravillosas de este restaurante." Puse mi mano en la espalda de Bella y la guie hacia el interior. La habitación era oscura, los asientos negros y las cortinas también negras. Los manteles eran blancos y nos guio hacia una habitación detrás donde las velas brillaban en una mesa en el centro.

Apareció un mesero y le ofreció la silla a Bella. Ella se sentó y yo lo hice frente a ella. "¿Le gustaría que pusiera las flores en agua, madam?" Preguntó.

"Oh, sí, gracias." Ella le dio las flores y él se fue. Ya había una botella de champagne en la hielera y dos copas servidas.

Chef Daniel aclaró su garganta. "Prepararé nuestro plato tradicional diseñado para despertar todos sus sentidos. Los canapés vendrán pronto."

"Gracias. Los esperaremos." Le dije, aunque mis ojos estaban en Bella. Tan hermosa. Y ya que ambos la habíamos comparado con una novia, no era muy difícil que mi mente viajara hacia el día donde la haría mi esposa. Ella no podía ser más hermosa.

Bella me sonrió y tomó mi mano. "Me miras como si fuera algo del menú."

Le sonreí. "Estarás en el menú esta noche, bebé."

Ella rio. "Eres travieso. No te puedo tomar en cualquier lado."

"Es algo bueno que ahora estemos solos. Creí que los ojos del camarero se iban a salir cuando te vio. Imagina lo que sería si el restaurante hubiera estado lleno. Hubiera tenido que matar a todo el mundo."

"¡Que tendencias tan violentas! Tal vez tendrías que hacer terapia." Bella rio. "En realidad, probablemente hubiera matado a toda la población femenina de la habitación, así que ambos tendríamos que hacer terapia."

Acaricié su mano y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Tu piel se siente como la seda." Observé.

Ella sonrió. "Te dije que Sven tenía manos mágicas." Apreté la suya y rio. "Okey, eso fue del tratamiento de manos y manicura que me conseguiste. Lo juro por Dios, Edward, nunca había sido tan cuidada en mi vida. Me siento casi culpable."

El camarero apareció y nos dejó un plato. "Galleta vegetal y romanesco." Nos dijo antes de desaparecer.

"¿Por qué te sentirías culpable?" Le pregunté, pero Bella seguía mirando su plato. "¿Bebé?"

"¿Qué diablos es galleta vegetal y romanesco?" Ella preguntó, haciéndome reír.

"No tengo idea, pero me han dicho que es muy bueno. Les dije que no nos trajera hígado de ganso, así que esto era un buen compromiso."

Su rostro no tenía precio. Chistó su lengua. "¿Hígado de ganso?"

Reí. "Es delicado, bebé." Algo que preferiría no probar, gracias.

"La gente rica come raro." Dijo, pero probó un bocado de su galleta vegetal de todas maneras. Masticó pensativa por un momento y luego sonrió. "Está bueno."

Reí y lo probé. Era una combinación interesante de vegetal y dulce. "Está bueno. Y comemos cosas raras de vez en cuando. Deberías de ver las cosas que hace Wolfgang Puck en los Oscar." Ella podría verlo, el próximo año. Estaba increíblemente entusiasmado que fuera mi cita para esa noche. Este año había llevado a mi mamá ya que estaba soltero. No sería lo mismo el próximo año ni los siguientes.

"He visto algo de eso en la TV." Ella frunció el ceño, haciéndome reír. "¿En verdad comes esas cosas?"

Podía molestarla, pero no veía el punto. "Como lo que me gusta, pero es una muchedumbre de Hollywood, así que la mita de la comida se tira, estoy seguro. Vamos a comer comida rápida luego de que nos vamos de la fiesta."

Bella sonrió. "Eso suena bien." Luego sus ojos se agrandaron. "No es que me esté quejando. Estoy entusiasmada por estar aquí contigo esta noche y cuando estemos allí…"

Corté su balbuceo. "Lo sé, bebé. Créeme, alguna comida es rica y esos lugares son para socializar. Sabes que yo soy un tipo de cerveza y pizza."

Ella sonrió. "Me gusta eso de ti." Comió un poco más y luego rio. "Aunque en verdad quiero esos Oscar de chocolate."

Por supuesto que sí. "Son increíbles y te amo tanto que te daré el mío."

Bella rio. "Entonces debes estar realmente enamorado de mí. Yo no sé si te daría mi Oscar de chocolate."

Reí y tomé un sorbo de champagne. "Ya que es tu primera vez, lo dejaré pasar. El año que viene, espero que me des tu chocolate."

"¿O qué?" Ella preguntó. Sonreí cuando vi que había limpiado su plato. Por lo menos le gustaba la comida de gente rica.

"No lo sé. Honestamente no sé si pueda castigarte. Pero aun así."

"Edward, te amo lo suficiente para darte mi Oscar de chocolate. Espero que me ames lo suficiente para no pedírmelo." Su risa llenó la habitación. Era mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo, bueno, tal vez el segundo, el primero eran sus gemidos de placer.

"Joder; nos robaremos el chocolate de toda la gente miedosa a consumir calorías."

"¡Oooh, buen plan! Ambos ganaríamos de esa manera." Aplaudió y sonrió brillantemente.

"Como debería ser, amor." El camarero se llevó los platos y dejó el plato principal.

"Trucha de río, moras silvestres, hongos y berro." Nos informó antes de irse de nuevo.

"Pescado. Puedo comer pescado." De nuevo, había elegido bien. Era ligero y perfecto y las moras resaltaban ese sabor increíble. "Esto es genial." Me dijo Bella antes de volver a comer.

Estaba tan feliz de que le hubiera gustado. "Lo es. ¿Así que, que tienen planeado para mañana?"

Los ojos de Bella brillaron. "Iremos al museo isla. ¿Has ido?"

"No." Las veces que había estado en Berlín habían sido por trabajo. No podía ver mucho, aunque por supuesto había hecho un viaje al muro de Berlín, pero eso había sido todo.

"Oh, bueno será genial. Hay esculturas y obras de arte y hay una catedral. Esperamos con ansias ir." Ella sonaba tan entusiasmada lo cual me hacía feliz. Por supuesto había una parte de mí que deseaba poder ir con ella a todos esos lugares, ver su entusiasmo en persona.

"Me alegra tanto que estés pasando bien, Bella."

Ella me miró y dejó su tenedor. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté, confundido.

"Suenas triste."

"No estoy para nada triste, bebé."

"Algo te pasa, Edward. Dímelo."

Ella me conocía muy bien. "Desearía ver esos lugares contigo."

Bella sonrió y tocó mi mejilla. "Yo desearía esto también, ¿sabes? La paso genial con Rose y Ali, pero hay una parte de mí que sabe que tú te estás perdiendo todo eso y desea que tú estés aquí. Iremos a todos esos lugares un día, ¿verdad?"

Cierto, tenía que recordarlo. Y no iba a arruinar nuestra primer cita a solas lamentándome de lo que no podía tener, porque ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba sentada frente a mí. "Lo haremos, bebé. A todos esos lugares y más."

"Bien." Ella me sonrió. "Lo espero con ansias."

"Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer." Demasiadas cosas.

"Es algo bueno que nuestro para siempre haya empezado, ¿huh?" Ella levantó su copa y brindó conmigo.

"Es algo muy bueno. Creo que no hubiera podido vivir otro día sin ti." Admití.

Bella sonrió. "Yo tampoco. De alguna manera los chicos de U-Dub no se comparaban."

Reí mientras el camarero aparecía con otros platos. "Fruta y yogur." Dijo.

"Finalmente algo que conozco." Susurró, haciéndome reír de nuevo.

"Te gustaron las cosas que no conocías." Le dije.

"Sí, es cierto pero es lindo saber que no hay hígado de ganso en este." Ella sonrió mientras llevaba la cuchara a su boca. Había algo increíblemente erótico en verla chupar una cuchara y no tenía duda de que era algo fálico pero soy un hombre y así pensamos todo el tiempo. Me contuve en decir algo.

"Tal vez esos frutos son de ganso." Sugerí, haciéndola reír.

"Son buenos, lo que sean que son. Y esta es una cita increíble, Edward. Gracias por hacer esto."

"Era lo menos que podía…"

Ella levantó su mano. "No era lo menos que nada. Te metiste en un montón de problemas para darnos una noche juntos y si ya no te amaba profundamente, esto lo empujaría a la cima. Sabes que hubiera sido feliz estando en nuestra habitación con servicio a la habitación y una película pero tú querías darme algo especial, algo que nadie pueda darme y lo hiciste. Aquí estoy en un elegante restaurante comiendo comida elegante con mi novio perfecto y estamos a solas. Es como estar en una película en vez de mirar una. Me encanta y te amo."

Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Sus palabras me habían conmovido. "Yo también te amo, bebé. Me alegra que estés feliz. Desearía poder darte más."

"¿Qué más puedes darme?" Me preguntó, sorprendida. "Me malcrías demasiado. Pasas cada minuto que puedes conmigo y no creas que no sé que te quedas despierto hasta tarde conmigo aquí más que en casa."

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Qué razón tenía para quedarme despierto si tú no estabas?"

Ella rio. "Buen punto. Estoy encantada de estar aquí contigo, Edward. Esto va más allá de mis sueños más locos. No te disculpes por tener que trabajar o por ser famoso. Eso fue lo que nos juntó, así que nunca me podría arrepentir."

"Siempre y cuando nunca lo hagas."

"No lo haré." Sonrió mientras el camarero aparecía de nuevo. "¿Sería posible si pudieras subir la música por unos minutos?"

"Por supuesto." Se fue de la habitación y unos segundos después la música sonó más fuerte. Era algo suave e instrumental.

Bella sonrió. "¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"

No necesitaba que me lo preguntara dos veces. Me puse de pie y la tomé entre mis brazos. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sonrió, moviéndose al compás de la música. "¿Ves? No hay nada mejor que esto."

Ella tenía razón. Me agaché y la besé. Ella suspiró y se derritió contra mí. La sostuve cerca, y cuando nos separamos ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "No hubiéramos podido bailar aquí si estuviera lleno de personas."

"Tienes razón. No hay nada mejor que estar a solas." Le dije.

"No lo olvides." Me besó de nuevo y continuamos moviéndonos al compás de la música por unos minutos más. Nos separamos cuando apareció el camarero.

"Señor, ¿desea algo?"

"No, gracias. Estamos listos para irnos. Por favor dale mis felicitaciones a Daniel." Le di la propina, ya que había pago todo antes.

"Lo haré, señor. Gracias, madam. Que tengan una buena noche." Le dio las rosas a Bella en un florero violeta que combinaba. Ella sonrió y lo tomó, agradeciéndole.

El auto nos estaba esperando cuando salimos y la ayudé a entrar. Bella se recostó contra mí mientras mirábamos las luces de Berlín cuando el auto se movía. "Gracias por esta noche, bebé."

Ella rio y besó mi mandíbula. "¿Qué hice?"

Reí. "Bueno, primero llegaste luciendo como una diosa romana, lo cual estoy eternamente agradecido. Segundo, siempre me haces ver que es lo más importante. Esa eres tú y yo. El resto es fondo. Algunas veces puede ser ruidoso, pero puede apagarse cuando estoy contigo."

Ella sonrió. "Me gusta eso. Que se joda el fondo." Me besó de nuevo y gruñí, acercándola. Pensé en pedirle al chofer que siguiera conduciendo mientras yo subía el vidrio pero tendríamos bastante tiempo para tener sexo en la limosina otro día. Ella lucía hermosa y con demasiada clase para eso. Además, ya tenía la habitación lista para nosotros. Le envié un mensaje a Mitzi para hacerle saber que estábamos en camino.

"Ya llegamos, señor." Dijo Hans cuando se detuvo. Salió y abrió la puerta. Me puse de pie y ayudé a Bella a salir, colocándola entre mis brazos. Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano. Lucía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, como una estatua brillante o algo así. La puerta se abrió y salió una mujer rubia sonriendo y haciéndonos seña para que entráramos. Decidí que era mejor concentrarme en llegar a la habitación para poder perderme en Bella. Tomé sus flores y entramos.

Ella nos hizo pasar por la cocina, la cual estaba vacía, directo hacia un elevador. "Usamos este para subir camas y muebles." Nos dijo, tecleando el código para el piso superior.

"Gracias por hacer esto, Mitzi."

Ella sonrió. "No hay problema. Apreciamos tu patrocinio." Las puertas se abrieron y Bella y yo caminamos hacia nuestra habitación de la mano. Usé la tarjeta y sostuve la puerta para que entrara. Sonreí cuando ella dio un grito ahogado.

"Edward, es hermoso." Murmuró.

"Tú eres la hermosa. Esto no es nada."

Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "¿Más comida?"

Reí y la guie hacia el carro. "Llámalo un plan b por si no te gustaba la comida, pero nos conseguí un verdadero postre. La fruta y el yogur está bien pero considerando toda la charla del chocolate anterior…" Me callé y levanté la tapa. Bella chilló y eso me hizo reír. "Sí, creí que lo aprobarías."

"¿Es ese el pastel de chocolate alemán?" Demandó. Oh sí, le gustaba.

"Tal vez. ¿Por qué no te sientas y lo ves?" Saqué una silla y ella se sentó, mirando el pastel hambrientamente. "Creo que te gustará más la torta que yo."

Ella rio y giró su cabeza. "No lo sabré hasta que lo pruebe, ¿verdad?"

Me senté frente a ella y nos serví dos copas de champagne antes de tomar un trozo con el tenedor y dárselo. "Creo que es mejor que lo probemos."

Ella abrió su boca y lo tomó. Cerró sus ojos y gimió. Era increíblemente sexy. "Creo que he sido remplazado." Dijo.

Abrió sus ojos y me sonrió. "Tengo que admitir, es demasiado pronto para llamar un momento." Hice un puchero lo cual la hizo reír. "¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me das tu muestra para que compare?"

Eso no era una mala idea. Me senté a su lado y ella me besó. Sabía a chocolate y champagne y Bella lo cual era un asalto a mis sentidos.

"Mmm, es difícil elegir." Ella murmuró cuando nos separamos. Estaba duro como una roca y rogaba que me eligiera por sobre el chocolate. "Tal vez si usaras menos ropa." Sugirió.

Dios, ¿Cuánto amaba a esta mujer? Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé en la silla. También se fue la corbata. Ella comió otro bocado y gimió, mirándome intensamente. Está bien. La camisa se fue y me puse de pie para quitarme los pantalones. "Bueno, esto es bastante tentador." Lamió sus labios, enloqueciéndome.

"Bella…" Me quejé.

Ella rio y se puso de pie, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. "Tú ganas, Edward. Tú siempre ganas."

"Quiero ganar ahora." Le dije, besándola fuertemente. Desabroché su vestido y ella se movió, dejando que el material bajara por su cuerpo. No estaba usando sostén y gemí cuando la vi, usando nada más que un par de diminutas bragas. Ella se agachó y tomó su vestido, colocándolo en la silla.

"Es mi primer vestido de diseñador." Me dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

"Habrán muchos más de donde salieron." Le prometí. Probablemente se cansaría de ellos.

"Creo que necesito una prueba más antes de estar cien porciento segura en esta cosa de chocolate versus Edward." Me dijo Bella. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la cama, empujándome antes de volver a la mesa para tomar el plato, comiendo un bocado y sonriéndome dulcemente.

"¿Qué tienes entre manos?" Le pregunté. Era muy putamente linda prácticamente desnuda, comiendo el pastel y sonriendo felizmente.

"Quiero combinar mis sabores favoritos." Y lo próximo que supe, había un trozo de pastel en mi abdomen y Bella dejó el plato a un lado. Ella gateó entre mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi pecho, haciendo un camino hacia el pastel.

"Dios." Logré decir cuando su pequeña lengua caliente pasó el pastel por mi torso. Lamía y chupaba mi piel y el pastel. Cuando m sonrió, su boca era un lío de chocolate. Era demasiado linda.

"Definitivamente mi sabor favorito está aquí." Me limpió con su lengua y se acercó a mí para que pudiera besarla. Mis labios chocaron contra los suyos y saboreé el chocolate y Bella y podía ver lo que tanto le gustaba.

"Tú eres mi favorita." Murmuré cuando nos separamos. Giré para quitarle sus bragas y mis boxers. "Te necesito."

"Yo también te necesito." Me dijo.

Entré en ella y gimió más fuerte que cuando había probado el chocolate, lo cual me hizo sonreír. "Yo gano."

"Sí, lo haces. Siempre."

"Ambos ganamos." Y lo hicimos, acabando juntos antes de colapsar entre nuestros brazos. Todos los días necesitaban terminar como éste.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Me encontré deseando poder volver a anoche cuando en realidad estaba colgando de un edificio de veinte pisos mientras el director filmaba. Por lo menos no tenía que bajar del edificio como lo hacían los actores de riesgo. Bella apenas se había movido cuando la alarma sonó y no podía despertarla antes de irme. Espero que estuviera divirtiéndose en el museo.

"Y corten. Eso servirá." Volví al edificio y Martin apareció corriendo con mi teléfono en sus manos.

"Señor, creo que hay un problema."

Tomé el teléfono y respondí, mi corazón latía demasiado. "¿Bella?"

"¿Edward? Edward lo saben." Su voz derramaba pánico y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Joder.

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente actualicé WWS! Lo sé lo sé, lo dejé un poco de lado al pobrecito, pero ahora que terminé los parciales voy a poder volver a la rutina. Hasta que vuelva a estudiar para los exámenes :(<strong>

**Pero bueno por lo menos voy a estar con un poco más de horario disponible :)**

**Entre el fin de semana y el lunes actualizaré SC así que estén atentas :D**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**Besos,**

**Romi**


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 46**

"_¿Edward? __Edward, lo saben."_

"¿Bella? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo lo saben?" Mierda, maldición, ¿qué había hecho?

"No lo sé. ¡Arrestaron a Rose y a Emmett y no sé donde están!"

¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? "¿Por qué los arrestaron? Bebé, respira hondo y dime lo que pasó."

Me giré hacia Martin. "Consígueme un auto." No sabía hacia donde iba, pero no me quedaría aquí.

La escuché hacer lo que le había pedido y respirar hondo. "Lo siento. Lo siento. Estoy intentando…"

"Está bien, bebé. Sé que estás molesta. Solo cuéntame lo que sucedió para poder resolver lo que haremos. ¿Por qué arrestaron a Rose y a Emmett?" Con esos dos podía ser cualquier cosa.

"Íbamos a ir al museo. Eso fue todo." Mi corazón se partió ante la confusión y el dolor que podía escuchar en su voz. "Salimos del hotel y al minuto siguiente, la gente comenzó a gritar preguntas y empezó a juntarse una muchedumbre." Malditos bastardos, iba a matar a alguien. "Mantuve mi cabeza baja, como tú dijiste, pero seguían viniendo y Rose llamó a Emmett y le dijo que viniera. Un tipo pisó a Alice y lastimó su tobillo."

No podía concentrarme. ¿Dónde diablos estaba mi auto? "¿Está bien? ¿Bella, estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. No me lastimaron. Solo me empujaron y esas cosas." Iba a patear el culo de alguien. Quien sea que la hubiera encontrado estaría muerto. "Un tipo tocó a Rose y tú sabes, ella le pegó." Por supuesto que lo hizo, Dios. "Luego Emmett llegó y escuchó eso y comenzó a golpearlo y a gritarme que me fuera de allí. Alice y yo estamos en el hotel. El portero llamó a seguridad y los policías llegaron y están todos afuera. Se llevaron a Rose y a Emmett. No sé donde están."

Su voz se hacía cada vez más alta y más nerviosa mientras hablaba. "Bella, está bien. Ve a la habitación con Alice. Estoy en camino, ¿okey?"

"Okey. Deberíamos encontrar el lugar donde están Rose y Emmett."

"Yo me ocuparé de eso. Ve a la habitación y espérame. Yo estaré allí. Te amo, Bella. Recuerda eso, ¿está bien?" No dejes que esto nos arruine. No puedo vivir sin ti.

"Por supuesto. Yo también te amo." Ella sonaba un poco mejor, gracias a Dios. "¿Crees que tenga que llamar a papá o…?"

"Son las cuatro de la mañana allí, bebé. Solo espera." Alguien estaba a punto de recibir una llamada no bienvenida y no sería Charlie Swan.

"Oh, sí. Lo olvidé. Es…" Ella se calló y sollozó. Diablos, odiaba sentirme tan débil. Necesitaba sostenerla y ver que estuviera bien. "Fue aterrador."

"Lo sé, amor. Sé que lo fue, pero tú estás bien y nos haremos cargo, ¿okey?" Tanto por sus vacaciones. Por lo menos pudo conseguir unas semanas libres. Era mi culpa. Tuvo que ser la cena de anoche; alguien nos había visto o hablado o algo así. Debimos de habernos quedado adentro. Era mi culpa.

"Okey. ¿Estás seguro que puedes venir?"

¿Cómo si pudiera estar en otro lado? "Un auto está llegando. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda."

"Está bien. Iré a la habitación ahora."

"¿En donde están los paparazzi? No te siguieron adentro, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes si saben tu nombre?" Esto era demasiado.

Ella suspiró. "No, creo que no. Me preguntaban constantemente quien era. Supongo que tenían mi fotografía, o la querían. Alice dice que están en frente. Los policías los movieron. Yo no estoy mirando. Alice dijo que no."

Bien. Uno de los dos claramente había pensado. "Muy bien, bebé. Sí, ve a nuestra habitación. Yo estoy en camino. Nos vemos pronto."

"Nos vemos pronto." Y colgó. Necesitaba irme.

Me apresuré hacia donde estaba Dave, el director. "Me tengo que ir."

Él rio. "¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes que irte? No bromees con esa mierda. Estamos en el medio de…"

No tenía tiempo para esto. "¡Mi novia acaba de ser acosada por una banda de paparazzi, mi hermano y mi amiga están presos y me tengo que ir! Puedes despedirme o puedes demandarme pero me iré."

Dave parpadeó un par de veces y lucía como si fuera discutir pero lo que sea que haya visto en mi rostro lo detuvo. "Maldición. Está bien, nos detendremos por ahora. Espero tu llamada tan pronto como arregles esto y saques a tu hermano de la prisión. ¡Tengo que volar un puente mañana y lo necesito!"

"Te llamaré." No haría ninguna promesa de cuando volvería. Volvería cuando estuviera seguro de que mi novia estaba a salvo y mi hermano y Rose libre. Nunca me había retrasado en una filmación y podían soportarlo ya que esto era una emergencia con la que tenía que lidiar.

"¡Martin!" Grité.

Él se acercó. "Sí, señor, el auto está abajo."

"Gracias." Me apresuré a tomar el elevador. Parecía que había pasado horas pero eventualmente bajé y Hans me apresuró a entrar en el auto. "Al hotel, de prisa." Le dije, marcando un número. Ella se enojaría, pero no me importaba.

"Espero que esto sea algo grande." Ella gruñó al teléfono.

"Bella fue atacada por la prensa y Emmett está en prisión, ¿eso te parece que es grave?" Le dije.

"Diablos, ¿qué mierda pasó?" Demandó Kate, sonando muy despierta.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Esperaba que tú lo supieras!"

"No había nada anoche. Revisé dos veces. Maldición, Edward, estuve en internet hasta la medianoche. Debo de haber… ¡joder!"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, ¿no luces lindo?" Maldije y ella gruñó. "¿Tenías que agarrarla así? ¿Dónde es eso? ¿En el hotel?"

Maldición. "¿Nosotros saliendo de la limosina?"

"Eso parece." Ella murmuró. "Sí, dice Edward Cullen y una mujer desconocida se abrazan fuera de su hotel. Todo el mundo lo tiene. _People, Perez, TMZ_… maldición, ¿creí que lo habías arreglado todo?"

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, muy molesto. "Lo tenía todo arreglado. Alguien debe de haber abierto su puta boca. Nadie del set me siguió. Y si lo hubieran hecho hubieran tenido una foto mejor porque la besé fuera del restaurante…"

"¡Idiota!" Gritó Kate.

"Dios, creo que puedo besar a mi novia cuando luce hermosa y la estoy llevando a nuestra primera cita. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Grité.

"Nada." Suspiró Kate. "Lo siento. Tienes razón. Tú deberías hacer eso, absolutamente. Sabes que estoy de tu lado."

Lo sabía. No era ella con quien estaba molesto. Eran ellos. Y yo, porque no fui cuidadoso. "Yo también lo siento. Ella está molesta. Estaba llorando. Y Emmett y Rose están en la puta cárcel y no tengo idea de que hacer. Estoy en camino al hotel ahora y luego… no lo sé."

"Ahora yo haré lo que tenga que hacer. Estás fuera del closet, Edward. No hay marcha atrás. Tendremos que hacer un plan de acción y partir de allí. Tomaré un vuelo tan pronto como pueda."

"Kate…" Me callé antes de decirle que no tenía que venir. La quería aquí. "Gracias."

"Es lo que hago. Mientras tanto, aléjate de los buitres. Enviaré el documento con la confirmación de que la hermosa muchacha de blanco es tu novia. No diré su nombre todavía, pero es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que consigan la información. Dile a Bella que llame a su familia y que no digan nada hasta que yo la llame."

"Lo haré."

"Es una fotografía hermosa." Dijo Kate. "Ustedes lucen muy enamorados."

Claro que sí. Estaba tan exquisita anoche. "Lo estamos."

"Lo sé. Ve con ella. Haré unas llamadas para ayudar a Emmett y a Rose y llamaré a tu madre." Joder. Mamá se iba a molestar.

"Kate."

Ella rio. "No empieces. Ella lo descubrirá tan pronto como se levante de todas maneras, ¿y no preferirías que estuviera al teléfono gritándole a un policía alemán antes que a ti?"

Ella tenía razón. "Está bien. Dile que la llamaré luego de que hable con Bella."

"Tendrás que hacer una entrevista con ella." Maldición. "¿Te gustaría hacer la entrevista con Bree Tanner de _Rolling Stone_?"

Le había dicho a Bree que ella sería la primera y su artículo había sido bastante genial. "Hazlo. Tráela hasta aquí." Dependía de Bella si quería hacerlo, pero yo lo haría.

"Estoy en eso. Garrett y yo llegaremos allí mañana. Malditas zonas horarias. Te llamaré con los detalles."

"Gracias. Adiós, Kate."

Nos detuvimos frente al hotel y vi la prensa reunida al otro lado de la calle. Había muchos de ellos. Joder. ¿Estábamos en Berlín o Hollywood? Era ridículo. Debo haber hecho un ruido porque Kate comenzó a hablar. "¡Edward Cullen no te atrevas a enfrentar a los paparazzi! No necesito tener que usar mis contactos para sacarte de la prisión. Bella es tu prioridad, ¿recuerdas?"

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ella tenía razón. Bella siempre estaba primera. Siempre. "Está bien. Hablaremos pronto."

Colgué antes de que ella pudiera ordenarme a hacer algo más y Hans abrió la puerta para mí. Tan pronto como salí, comenzaron a gritar. Por suerte aun había algunos policías alrededor para mantenerlos lejos y me apresuré. Antes de entrar, me giré a verlos y por primera vez desde que comenzaron a seguirme hace siete años atrás, les hice dedo. "¡Espero que consigan buenas fotos, imbéciles!" Les dije antes de entrar. Kate se iba a molestar pero no me importaba. Era todo lo que tenía en el momento.

"Señor, ha habido un problema en…" Dijo el gerente antes de pasar el mostrador.

"Lo sé. Hazme un favor y encuentra donde están mi hermano y mi amiga. Llama a mi habitación con la información." No me quedaría aquí. Me apresuré hacia el elevador y apreté el botón de mi piso. Estoy aquí, bebé. Estaré contigo en un minuto.

Las puertas se abrieron y me apresuré a caminar por el pasillo, sacando mi tarjeta para abrir la puerta. La abrí de par en par. "¿Bella?"

"¡Edward!" Ella estaba en mis brazos y todo se sentía bien.

La abracé y enterré mi nariz en su cabello. Ella estaba bien. Gracias a Dios estaba bien. La alejé y la miré directo a los ojos. Estaban agrandados y un poco brillosos, pero lucía sana. "¿Estás bien, bebé? ¿No te lastimaron?"

"Sí. Estoy bien. Solo un pequeño rasguño. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. No sabía que hacer. No sabía que sería así."

¿Rasguño? Miré su brazo y allí estaba el rasguño. Maldición. Me corrió una ráfaga de furia ante el hecho de que la hubieran lastimado, no importa lo leve que fuera. Debí haber sabido que esto podía suceder. Era un idiota. "Lo siento tanto, bebé."

"No es tu culpa." Oh, pero lo era. Ella se acercó a mí y cerré mis ojos y la sostuve por un momento. Todo dentro de mí parecía asentarse ahora que estaba con ella y podía sostenerla y saber que estaba bien. No me había dado cuenta lo amplificado que estaba, incluso cuando le estaba gritando a Kate. Solo tenía que verla, saber que estaba bien.

"¿Cuándo nos vieron?" Me preguntó suavemente.

"Sentémonos y te contaré lo que sé." Pasé su brazo a mi alrededor, guiándola hacia la habitación. Alice estaba allí, sentada en nuestra cama con una bolsa de hielo en su tobillo.

"¿Es muy malo? ¿Necesitas un doctor?" Le pregunté.

"Solo me lo doblé. No creo que esté quebrado, pero duele un poco. Estoy bien. Fue horrible afuera." Me dijo.

"Lo sé. Los vi."

"¿Te fueron a buscar?" Bella comenzó a tocarme y reí desde la primera vez que me había llamado.

"No. Los policías los detuvieron en la calle." Creí que debía alegrar un poco las cosas. "Les hice una seña con el dedo antes de entrar, así que estoy seguro de que tendrán buenas fotos mías pronto."

"¡Edward!" Pero Bella rio, eso era lo que quería. También Alice.

"Kate estará molesta, pero por lo menos yo no pegué." Yo también quería hacerlo. "¿Qué diablos pasó con Rose y Emmett?"

"Un tipo tocó a Rose cuando estaban intentando acercarse a mí, creo." Dijo Bella, arrugando su nariz. "Ella le dijo que se alejara y cuando no lo hizo, le pegó. Emmett salió justo cuando estaba pasando así que comenzó a pegar y nos dijo que nos fuéramos."

"Los puños volaban, no solo los de Rose y Emmett y los de los tipos." Dijo Alice. "Miré hacia atrás y varios tipos le estaban pegando a tu hermano y Rose estaba pateando a uno. No era nada bueno."

Mierda. No había nada que pudiera hacer a menos que dejara a Bella y fuera a buscarlos a la estación de policía, pero honestamente eso no era una opción ahora. No podía dejar de tocarla, asegurándome de que estuviera bien. "Bueno, Kate iba a llamar a mamá así que es tan solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esté en el caso."

Bella gruñó. "¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cuándo nos vieron?"

Cierto, ella no sabía. "Fue fuera del hotel, cuando te ayudé a salir de la limosina y nos abrazamos. No la he visto pero Kate dice que es una fotografía hermosa." Bella sonrió. Tomé mi teléfono y entré en la página de _Perez_. Maldición, allí estábamos arriba del todo. Y tenía razón. Bella lucía increíble, sonriéndome y yo le sonreía y la abrazaba. Sostuve el teléfono y Alice chilló.

"Dios, Alice." Bella le dio un codazo."No es algo bueno, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé, ¡pero mírate! ¡Míralo! ¡Míralo a él y a ti mirándose! Piénsalo. Podrías haber estado usando pantalones deportivos con el cabello despeinado y medio dormida cuando él se hubiera ido en la mañana, pero en vez de eso luces hermosa. Nadie que vea esa foto se preguntará que está haciendo contigo como la estúpida de Jessica lo hizo. ¡Mírate!"

Bella sonrió. "Sí, supongo que me alegra no lucir como una bruja."

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y besé su cabeza. Estaba feliz de verla más calmada. Por supuesto, la tormenta era solo el comienzo. "Nunca podrías lucir como una bruja, bebé."

Alice bufó. "Eso debe ser amor verdadero. ¿Has visto esas fotografías de las celebridades sin maquillaje?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¡Hey, estás usando maquillaje ahora!"

Mierda. Lo había olvidado. Hice una mueca y solté a Bella para ir a lavar mi rostro. "Es parte del paquete." Me quité la cosa de mi rostro y me sequé con una toalla. Mi teléfono sonó mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

"Es tu mamá." Me dijo Bella. Me sorprendió que hubiera demorado tanto en llamar, aunque tal vez Kate estaba arreglando el viaje antes de llamarla.

"Hola, mamá."

"¿Cómo están las chicas?" Demandó.

"Bella está bien, tiene un pequeño rasguño en el brazo pero está bien. Alice tiene un tobillo doblado el cual lo tiene en hielo pero está bien. No sé nada sobre Rose, ya que está en la cárcel."

Mamá gruñó y le agradecí a Dios de que estuviera millas lejos de aquí. "Tengo llamadas entrantes." Fue todo lo que dijo. "Déjame hablar con Bella."

Sacudí mi cabeza y le di el teléfono a mi chica. "Hola, Esme." Ella dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Hey, lo que sea que la haya hecho sonreír estaba bien. Ella escuchó por un minuto. "Estoy bien. Sí, fue aterrador pero no me lastimaron y Emmett y Rose me protegieron mientras Alice me alejaba. Estoy preocupados por ellos."

Ella rio sobre lo que sea que le haya dicho mamá. "De alguna manera no dudo que lo harás. Tendré que decirle a mi papá." Rio de nuevo. "Tienes tanta razón. Apuesto que Emmett se está cagando en… oops." Reí ante su rostro sonrojado por lo que había dicho. "Bueno, él prometió que ninguno de nosotros sería arrestado, pero técnicamente Rose tiró el primer golpe. Tendré que defenderlo en eso."

Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, lo cual me hizo sonreír. "¿En serio? Rose quería estar en _TMZ_, así que estará encantada cuando la liberen." Hizo una pausa de nuevo. "Sí, okey. Aquí está Alice."

Alice tomó mi teléfono y le aseguró a mi mamá que estaba bien mientras yo abrazaba a Bella. "Estoy tan contento de que estés a salvo."

"Lo estoy. Siento haberte llamado cuando estaba molesta, pero…"

"Hey." La corté con un rápido beso. "Me hubiera molestado que no me hubieras llamado cuando estabas molesta. Siento que te hayan atacado. Si no hubiéramos salido anoche, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Es mi culpa."

Bella entrecerró sus ojos. "Edward Cullen, ¡no te atrevas a decir eso! Me encantó la cita de anoche. ¿A ti no? ¿En verdad quisieras que no hubiera sucedido?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alice me dio mi teléfono. "Tu mamá."

"No puedo ir ahora. Estoy llena de reuniones y tu padre tiene la agenda completa. Tengo a nuestro abogado lidiando con la situación de Emmett pero moveré cielo y tierra para que no le hagan nada por intentar proteger a inocentes chicas de esas malditas cámaras. ¡Y Rose no tiene antecedentes y solo se estaba defendiendo del ataque! Aplastaré a cualquiera que intente presentar cargos contra ellos. ¿Para quién trabajaban?" Ella demandó molestamente.

"Mamá, no lo sé. No estaba allí. Él también fue arrestado, creo." Alice y Bella asintieron. "Así que puedes encontrarlo."

"Asegúrate de que lo haré." Dijo. "Si Emmett y Rose no están libres en una hora haré que paguen todo." No sabía quienes eran. No quería saberlo. Confiaba en que mi madre lo manejara. "Haz que ese chico me llame."

"Lo haré, mamá."

"Bien. Cuida a esas chicas. Están un poco asustadas. Kate me dijo que vendrá para hablar sobre el plan. Tendrás que salir a lo grande, Edward. Ahora, están muriendo por una fotografía y un poco de información. Tienes que dárselo. Perderán el interés si les das acceso y los ven juntos. Inúndalos para que se aburran de ti. Kate piensa lo mismo."

Hice una mueca al imaginarme haciendo un espectáculo para los buitres. "Quita esa mirada en tu rostro, sabes que tengo razón." ¿Cómo hacía eso? "Tú puedes protegerla, Edward. Dales lo que quieren y se irán detrás de lo que se esconden."

Ella tenía razón. "Hablaremos sobre eso, mamá."

"Hazlo. Cuida a esas chicas, Edward. Mantenlas adentro hasta que Kate llegue."

¿Cómo si eso fuera un problema? "No creo que eso sea un problema."

"Bien. Iré a molestar a nuestro abogado."

Reí. "Apuesto que está encantado de que lo hayas llamado antes de las cinco AM."

"Él cobra mucho dinero para hacer lo que hace." Ella dijo. "Cuídate y deja de hacerle seña a los reporteros."

Oops. "¿Ya las viste?"

"Solo actualiza la página de _TMZ_ y allí estás demostrando tanta sofisticación y clase como tu hermano." Ella suspiró. "¿Para que tuve chicos?"

Reí. "¿Así que trajimos a las chicas a tu vida?"

"Exactamente. Gracias a Dios por ellas. Ahora ve. Compórtate. ¡Cuídalas! Te amo."

"Lo haré, mamá. Te amo. Adiós."

Colgué y vi que Bella y Alice se miraron. Alice se puso de pie. "Iré a mi habitación y dormiré un poco. Los veré más tarde, ¿okey?"

"La cena va de mi parte. Llamaremos al servicio de habitación y puedes elegir lo que quieras." Le dije.

Alice sonrió y besó mi mejilla. "Suena bien." Dijo. "No te arrepientas de lo de anoche, Edward. Significa mucho para ella." Susurró. Abrazó a Bella y salió cojeando de la habitación.

Tomé el teléfono del hotel y llamé a recepción. "Necesito una masajista para la habitación 532. Encuentra a alguien y envíalo, ¿por favor? Enviaré a alguien con la cuenta cuando tenga la confirmación de que está aquí."

"Sí, señor, lo arreglaremos."

"Gracias."

Bella me sonrió cuando colgué. "Fue algo lindo de tu parte hacerle eso a Alice."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Lo mínimo. La estaba cagando demasiado, haciendo que atacaran a mi chica, arrestaran a mi hermano y lastimaran a nuestras amigas.

"No, no lo es." Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Has hecho hasta lo imposible por mí desde que entré a mi habitación y tú estabas allí, aunque yo te haya mentido." Comencé a protestar pero ella colocó sus dedos en mis labios. "Es cierto. Has hecho realidad mis más imposibles sueños, y no quiero que te lamentes por esto. Hay una parte tuya donde no todo es felicidad y arcoíris. No me importa. Es tu vida. Es mi vida ahora. Puedo ver que estás haciéndote cargo de esto y no te dejaré, ¿okey?"

Sus palabras eran increíblemente hermosas. Ella no se iría. Había una pequeña parte de mí que estaba preparado. Tomé sus manos. "No me arrepiento, Bella. No puedo arrepentirme de anoche. Fue fantástico y una gran primera cita en público. Más público de lo que pretendía, pero todo lo demás fue tal como lo quise. Aunque me arrepiento que haya pasado esto hoy."

"Pero no es tu culpa. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó.

Supongo, pero se sentía como si hubiera tenido que hacer algo diferente. Ella no quería escuchar eso. "Lo sé. Y no puedo decir que siento que todo el mundo nos pueda ver mirándonos así en esa fotografía. Me quitabas el aliento en ese momento." La besé. "Te amo tanto."

"Te amo." Me dijo. Abrí mis brazos y me abrazo. "Supongo que tenemos algunas cosas por soportar."

Besé su cabeza. "Más tarde. Hoy no haremos nada y dejaremos que Kate se encargue de todo. Es para lo que ella es buena. Ella está en camino." Luego recordé. "Um, ella llamará a la mujer que me entrevistó para _Rolling Stone_. Le prometí la primicia cuando todo saliera a la luz, ella sería la primera en enterarse. Kate arregló para hacernos una entrevista, si quieres. Yo puedo hacerlo solo…"

"No." Bella se alejó y sacudió su cabeza. "Quiero hacerlo contigo. Estamos juntos en esto."

Gracias a Dios. "Sí, lo estamos. Siempre."

"Así que tráelo. Estamos listos." Me sonrió. "Puedo hacer lo que sea siempre y cuando te tenga."

"Me tienes."

Me empujó contra la cama y se sentó a horcajadas. "Entonces pruébalo."

Era magnífica. "Felizmente." Y lo hice.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"¿En donde están?" Preguntó Bella por décima vez caminando por la habitación.

"Me envió un mensaje de texto hace veinte minutos, bebé. Lleva tiempo."

"¡Lo sé! Pero necesito verlos con mis propios ojos para asegurarme de que están bien."

"Em dijo que estaban bien. Un poco enojados, pero bien."

"¡Lo sé! Pero aun así necesito verlos."

"Están en camino. Probablemente deberías llamar a tu padre ahora." Hice una mueca al recordar que había que informarle a Charlie sobre lo que había pasado, pero estaría más enojado si lo descubriera por _TMZ_ o por mi mamá.

"No hasta que Rosie esté aquí." Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Él me preguntará muchas cosas y será mejor si las puedo responder y no evitarlas."

Tenía razón. "Bueno entonces ven aquí y siéntate, Bella. Tu caminata no hará que lleguen aquí más rápido."

"Lo sé." Ella se sentó en el sofá con sus piernas en mi regazo. "Fueron arrestados por mi culpa." Me dijo, comenzando a llorisquear.

Oh, no, ella no llevaría la culpa de esto. "Hey, ¿no me dijiste hace una hora que no estaba permitido llevar la culpa por lo que había pasado?"

"Sí, pero me estaban protegiendo."

"Podían haberte protegido sin pegarle a nadie, Bella. No lamento lo que hicieron, ya que no tienen tantos problemas, pero eso fue parte de ellos."

Bella suspiró y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Aun así, no hubiera pasado si…"

"Si no hubiéramos salido anoche, lo cual me dijiste que no estoy permitido a culparme. Así que tú tampoco puedes."

Bella besó mi mandíbula. "Okey, tienes razón. Solo necesito que lleguen."

Reí y pasé mis manos por sus costados. "Puedo distraerte."

Ella rio. "¿De nuevo? No creo que aprecien llegar de su arresto y encontrarse con que nosotros la estamos pasando bien en su ausencia."

"Ellos lo entenderían." Mi hermano probablemente me aplaudiría.

"Es cierto." Me besó y la coloqué en mi regazo justo cuando tocaron la puerta. "¡Están aquí!" Ella gritó, olvidándose de mí y corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Estamos libres, perras!" Gritó Rose mientras ella y Emmett entraban acompañados de Alice. Debieron de haberse detenido en su habitación antes de venir.

"¡Rose! ¡Lo siento!" Le dijo Bella abrazando a Rose.

"Por favor, ¡nunca me había divertido tanto con ropa puesta en años! ¿Me viste pegarle a ese flaco estúpido? Rompí su nariz y su cámara. ¿El imbécil se pensaba que podía tocar mi culo? Pateé el suyo para enseñarle una lección."

Emmett rio. "¡Esa es mi chica! Eddie, desearía que la hubieras visto. Ella pega mejor que Alec, lo juro." Su labio estaba lastimado y podía ver los moretones comenzando a aparecer en su rostro.

"Luces como si haz recibido unos cuantos." Me acerqué a él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo mierda superficial. He tenido peores." Eso lo sabía. "La mayoría de ellos pegaba mal mientras yo los estaba matando a todos. Putos cobardes."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Le pregunté a Rose abrazándola luego de que Bella la soltó.

"Tengo los nudillos hinchados y un moretón en mi muslo. Estoy bien."

"Gracias por protegerla." Le dije a Rose soltándola. Me dirigí a mi hermano. "Gracias." No podía agradecerles lo suficiente.

"Ese ha sido mi trabajo por cuatro años. No hay problema." Dijo Rose abrazando a mi chica quien sonreía brillantemente ahora que podía ver que estaban bien.

"Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme. Estaba haciendo lo que hacen los hermanos mayores." Bella abrazó a Emmett y él besó su cabeza. "Estás bien, ¿verdad? No te lastimaron, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy bien."

"Tiene un rasguño en su brazo." Corregí. "Pero no es malo y pudo haber sido peor si ustedes no hubieran estado allí."

"Fue divertido." Nos dijo Emmett.

"Eres un matón." Le dijo Alice. Él soltó a Bella y la abrazó.

"Te salvé tu culo, ¿verdad, pequeña? Y ahora te llevaré a todos lados hasta que tu tobillo esté sano."

"¡No lo harás! ¡Bájame!" Golpeó suavemente su pecho.

"Soy tu héroe, damisela en apuros. Deberías estar besándome, no pegándome."

"Está bien." Alice besó su mejilla lastimada. "Gracias. Ahora bájame." "Puedo arreglarme." Lo hizo, bajándola antes de colocar una almohada debajo de su tobillo. Él en verdad se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de las bromas. "Gracias por el masajista, Edward. Hizo un trabajo increíble."

"No hay problema." Le aseguré, contento de que pudiera hacer algo por ella.

Em colapsó en una silla y Rose se sentó en el brazo a su lado. Bella se sentó a mi lado y la acerqué a mí. Había tenido problemas al tocarla cuando estábamos bien pero ahora que había sido acosada la quería tocar más. El saber lo que pudo haber pasado me hacía imposible no abrazarla. Ella se acurrucó a mi lado.

"¿Así que, tienes que hacer una declaración o algo así?" Estaba acostumbrado a la justicia de California por ahora pero no tenía idea que diablos hacían en Alemania.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente. "Nah, los cargos fueron quitados."

"¿Quitados?" Demandó Bella. "¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso?"

Lo sabía. De alguna manera ella lo había hecho. "Mamá."

Emmett asintió. "Sí, no sé que hizo, pero sé que los cuatro tipos que les pegamos, quienes estaban más que felices de apuntarnos con el dedo y acusarnos, decidieron no presentar cargos luego de que hicieron sus llamadas telefónicas."

Supuse que los fotógrafos y reporteros llamarían a sus lugares de trabajo. "¿Puso las compañías a su favor?"

Em se encogió de hombros. "No sé lo que hizo, pero sabes que mamá hace las cosas. Debe de haber usado su poder y asustado a los tabloides donde trabajan estos tipos."

"Ella estaba bastante molesta. Estaba a la defensiva."

"Sí, bueno, estamos libres, aunque nos han advertido de no meternos en problemas." Le sonrió a Rose. "Claramente no nos conocen muy bien."

Rose rio. "Estaba bromeando cuando te dije que te arrestaran sin mí, pero me alegra haber ido juntos."

"Y estás en _TMZ._" Le dijo Bella, haciendo que Rose gritara y fuera corriendo a buscar la laptop que habíamos dejado en la mesa.

Entró al sitio y chilló. "¡Mírate! Maldición, con razón estaban sobre ti esta mañana. Ustedes lucen como si quisieran arrancarse esa ropa linda."

Le sonreí a Bella. "Bastante cerca." Murmuré, haciéndola reír.

"¡Allí estamos! Maldición, mira mi cabello. Luzco como una cualquiera. Ese hijo de perra tirando de mi cabello. Em, luces caliente. Todo molesto y sexy."

Mi hermano le sonrió. "Lo estoy. Y tú también, bebé. Luces como cuando me montas…"

"¡Hey!" Grité mientras Alice y Bella gritaban "¡No!"

Emmett sonrió. "Bueno, lo hace. ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Está mi pequeño hermano haciéndole dedo a la prensa? ¿Las sorpresas nunca cesarán?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Mamá ya me molestó un poco por eso. Kate me envió un mensaje de texto preguntándome si estaba poseído por ti en ese momento."

Emmett rio. "Nah, si hubieras estado te hubieras acercado a pegar un poco más. Sé que no les mostrarías tu culo, eso cuesta unos cuantos millones, ¿verdad?" Le tiré una almohada. "Me alegra que no los hayas ignorado, Eddie. Ellos necesitan saber que cruzaron la puta línea."

"Sí, bueno me molestaron."

"¿Tenemos un plan?" Pregunté, sentándome en la silla que él había abandonado para ir a la web.

"Kate está en camino y llamó a Bree de _Rolling Stone_ para que nos entrevistara. Le diré a Garrett que contrate un par de guardaespaldas para las chicas y que encuentre un lugar nuevo para quedarnos, con seguridad para que no puedan acercarse de nuevo a ellas."

"¿Lo harás?" Preguntó Bella.

Me di cuenta que debí discutirlo con ella pero no lo había hecho. Tomé su mano. "Sí, si estás de acuerdo con eso. Quiero que puedan salir y la mejor manera es si tienen a alguien con ustedes y si no pueden acercarse. Puede que las vean cuando salgan, pero para eso están los guardaespaldas."

Bella miró a Rose y a Alice y parecía tener una conversación silenciosa como esas que tienen las chicas. Era confuso. Ellas asintieron y Bella sonrió. "Okey, Edward. Pero no quiero que gastes demasiado por esto."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No hay cantidad de dinero que no pagaría por verte segura." Miré a Alice y a Rose. "A todas ustedes. Le prometí a Charlie que las cuidaría y eso es lo que haré."

"¡Charlie!" Dijo Rose. "¿Has hablado con él?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Estaba esperando hasta saber lo que pasaba contigo antes de llamarlo. No debe de haber entrado a _TMZ_ hoy."

"O lo hizo y está esperando a ver cuanto tardas en llamarlo." Advirtió Alice. Bella sacó su celular inmediatamente y casi nos hizo reír. Bueno, yo reí aunque mi estómago dio un vuelco. No quería que me odiara luego de que su hija había sido ataca por mi culpa.

"Basta, Edward." Me advirtió Bella. "Esto no es tu culpa. Es la de ellos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Cierto." ¿Pero Charlie se daría cuenta de eso? Emmett estaba pálido.

"¿Em?" Pregunté.

"Él me matará. Arrestaron a Rose. Le prometí. No lo llames todavía, Bella. Rose, empaca tus cosas, necesitamos fugarnos. Iremos a Siberia. Es difícil encontrar a la gente allí."

"Él lo entenderá, Emmett." Dijo Bella, marcando su número. Mi hermano gruñó y se sentó en el borde de su silla, por si tenía que huir.

"Hola, papá." Dijo Bella, colocando su teléfono en altavoz.

"Hola, Bells. ¿Cómo está Alemania?" Preguntó.

Ella mordió su labio y me miró. Me encogí de hombros. "Uh, bueno, ha estado mejor."

"Bueeeno." Dijo Bella.

"¿Qué hizo ese chico?" Preguntó.

"Um, bueno, ¿sabes que Edward y yo salimos anoche, verdad?"

"Sí y te dije que era una idea tonta. Las chances son… espera, ¿los atraparon, verdad?"

Bella suspiró. "Aparentemente. Estaban esperando cuando Alice, Rose y yo nos fuimos esta mañana y ellos vinieron, gritándonos y tomando fotos."

"¿Estás bien? ¿Alice y Rose? ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó, sonando más nervioso.

"Estamos bien en parte, papá."

"¿Qué quieres decir en parte? Cuéntame, Bella." Dijo entre gruñidos.

"Tengo mi tobillo torcido y Rose tiene sus nudillos hinchados y un moretón en la cadera y Bella tiene un rasguño en su brazo, Charlie." Dijo Alice.

"¿Nudillos hinchados? ¿Rose, estás allí?" Preguntó sospechosamente. El Jefe sabía como recopilar la información.

"Aquí, Jefe Papi." Dijo sonriendo aunque él no podía verla. "Y antes de que preguntes, sí, están hinchados porque le pegué a un tipo quien creía que podía pasarme por arriba para llegar a Bella y tocarme en el intento."

Charlie gruñó. "¿En cuantos líos te metiste?"

"Bueno, nos arrestaron a Emmett y a mí." Ella anunció haciendo que Emmett gruñera y Charlie gritara "¿Qué?"

"Sí, nos arrestaron pero retiraron los cargos."

"¿Cómo se metió Emmett en esto?" Preguntó, sonando resignado.

Todos miramos a mi hermano quien estaba sudando bastante. "Rosie me llamó cuando las estaban atacando. ¡Atacando, Charlie! Me necesitaban así que fui y un tipo tocó a Rosie así que me vi forzado a pegarle y alejar a Alice y a Bella."

"Uh, uh." Murmuró Charlie. "¿Y por qué estoy viendo reportes de que les pegaste por lo menos a cuatro hombres?" Y ahora apuesto a que estaba mirando varios sitios web.

"¿Por qué me estaba pegando?" Preguntó Emmett. "¿Qué se supone que haga, Charlie? Que molesten a las chicas y a mi Rosie?"

Todos esperamos por la respuesta de Charlie. "No. Tú protegiste a las chicas, lo cual era lo más importante. Discutiremos tu arresto con otro día."

"Me arrestaron a mí, Charlie." Dijo Rose orgullosamente. "Me esposaron y me metieron en un auto policial." Sus ojos brillaban. "Me pregunté sobre…" Se calló cuando Bella le lanzó una almohada. "Nada." Dijo, riendo.

"Niños." Murmuró. "¿Y donde estaba Edward cuando sucedió todo esto?"

Maldición. Era mi turno. "Estaba filmando, Charlie. Pero llegué tan pronto como Bella me llamó. Mi publicista está en camino y una periodista en quien confío vendrá para hacernos una entrevista a Bella y a mí. Saldremos a la luz, ahora, así que hablaremos. Ella te llamará, estoy seguro. Puede que te encuentren y te pregunten cosas."

Charlie murmuró algo sobre la prensa pero no lo pude escuchar. "Lo siento." Le dije. "Nunca quise que esto sucediera. Contrataré guardaespaldas y nos mudaremos a un lugar más seguro. Haré lo que sea para protegerlos."

"¿Les dijiste a la prensa donde estaban para que descubrieran a Bella?" Preguntó, sonando molesto.

Parpadeé, sorprendido. "No, por supuesto que no."

"Entonces no sé por qué te estás disculpando. ¿Se divirtió Bella anoche contigo?"

La miré y sonreí. "Sí, lo hizo."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que valió la pena ya que ninguna de mis chicas está muy lastimada. Y no fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo consiguieron la foto?"

"No nos siguieron, así que alguien llamó o un periodista tuvo la suerte de estar en el mismo edificio al mismo tiempo. Ellos están afuera. Mi publicista tiene a su gente en eso." Si conseguía su nombre juraría que lo haría pagar.

"Supongo. Luces hermosa en la foto, Bella." Dijo Charlie con su voz más suave. "Estoy asumiendo que la especulación sobre tu boda es incorrecta."

Dios. "Gracias, papá. Rose me compró el vestido. ¡Y por supuesto que no nos casamos!"

Él rio. "Eso pensé. Él sabe mejor antes que casarse contigo sin mi presencia." Claro que sí. Valoraba mi vida y no me casaría sin mi futuro suegro. "Edward, haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantener a salvo a mis chicas. Si hay algo que puedo hacer, algún policía que tenga que contactar, házmelo saber."

"Lo haré, Charlie."

"¡Emmett!" Gritó Charlie haciendo saltar a mi hermano.

"¡Si señor!" Saludó al teléfono. Reí.

"No golpees a nadie más a menos que estés en peligro, ¿oíste?"

"Sí, Charlie. Juro que no me meteré en problemas a menos que tenga que proteger a nuestras chicas."

"_Mis chicas_." Corrigió Charlie. "Te daré un pase libre en esta ya que Rose dijo que fue la que golpeó primero. Maldición, niña, ¿no sabes algo mejor?" Demandó.

"Me tocó el culo, Charlie." Dijo Rose sonriendo ante su respuesta.

"¿Quién? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿En donde trabaja?" Preguntó haciéndonos reír.

"Yo me ocupé de eso, Charlie. ¿Qué pensaste de mi foto?" Preguntó riendo.

"Uh, luces como si hubieras estado peleando." Dijo.

"¿Pero luzco sexy?" Ella preguntó, haciendo gruñir a Bella.

"Ignórala, papá."

"Lo haré, Bells. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? No quiero que te angusties por esos reporteros. Si alguno de ellos me llama, les daré un infierno por perseguirte."

"Estoy bien, papá. Edward se ocupará de todo."

"Creo en eso, lo cual es por eso que no estoy camino hacia el aeropuerto." Emmett suspiró e hizo reír a Charlie. "Claro que sí, muchacho. Tengo mis ojos puestos en ti y te responsabilizaré si algo más sucede, incluso si Rose es quien golpea primero. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, señor, Jefe." Respondió haciendo una mueca.

"Bien. Tengo que irme a trabajar, pero aléjense de los problemas, ¿me oyeron?"

"Sí, papá. Te amo." Dijo Bella.

"Sí. Yo también te amo. Hablamos pronto." Y se fue.

Emmett colapsó en su silla. "Gracias a Dios se terminó."

Le sonreí. "¿Has hablado con mamá?"

"Ni siquiera bromees con eso. Ella me sacó de la cárcel." Dijo Emmett. "No puede estar tan molesta."

"Bueno, ella estaba molesta con los paparazzi, pero ahora que tú estás libre…" Me callé cuando me tiró una almohada. "Solo digo."

"La llamaré y le agradeceré más tarde. Por ahora, creo que debemos ordenar servicio de habitación y mirar una película porno."

"¡No lo creo!" Gritó Alice.

Emmett rio. "Le estaba hablando a Rosie. Verla peleando y esposada me calentó."

"Desagradable." Murmuró Alice mientras Rose ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Emmett.

"Es cierto. Tengo algo de adrenalina que tengo que liberar. Nos vemos mañana." Mi hermano se fue y la sacó de la habitación. Desaparecieron antes de que pudiera parpadear, tan ruidosos como cuando habían entrado.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante." Observó Bella.

"Yo digo. Pero Emmett tiene razón."

"Ewwww." Dijo Alice. "Supongo que me iré."

No, eso no sucedería. Iba a cuidar de mis chicas como había prometido. "Quise decir sobre el servicio a la habitación y una película, que no fuera porno. ¿Qué dicen?"

"Menos divertida que una porno." Bella susurró en mi oído. "Suena bien." Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Alice pudiera oír.

"Ve a buscar el menú." Le dije a Bella. "Veremos la película porno esta noche." Murmuré. Había otra manera de cuidarla, ¿verdad? Nos merecíamos el uno al otro luego de un día como este. Mañana Kate llegaría y comenzaría la locura con la prensa. Tendríamos que relajarnos cuando pudiéramos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque les parezca mentira no me olvidé de ustedes! Ando muy pero muy ocupada con los exámenes y se me hace muy difícil actualizar, pero en cuanto se pasen estas semanitas prometo volver mejor que antes y terminar este fic para comenzar bien con SC. Espero que sigan leyéndome a pesar de la demora! MIL PERDONES!<strong>

**Espero que tenga un lindo finde :D**

**Besos,**

**Romi**


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 47**

"¡Esa perra hija de puta del demonio! ¡La mataré!" No había nadie en el mundo que dijera eras cosas de la manera en que Rosalie Hale las decía, estaba convencido de eso.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?" Preguntó Bella cuidadosamente. Había sido un largo día y una larga noche. Dave estaba enojado porque me había ido de la filmación para esperar a Kate y lidiar con la prensa y esta mierda. Por lo menos Emmett había ido a hacer explotar el puente. Debería estar feliz de que su actor de riesgo ya no estaba más en prisión, pero no lo estaba. Estaba dispuesto a trabajar horas extras para compensar. Además, había soportado varias horas de retraso cuando los camarógrafos la cagaban o cuando una escena no salía bien. Ellos me podían dar un día o dos para arreglar mis problemas personales.

"Nuestros nombres están allí." Anunció Rose. "La puta traidora de Jessica Stanley le dio la primicia a _TMZ_."

Suspiré. "Los hubieran conseguido para mañana de todas maneras." Parece que _Rolling Stone_ saldría a la venta antes para dar la primicia antes que todos_. People_ le seguía. Los fotógrafos y reporteros estaban en camino. Me mareaban. "Además, tu nombre ya fue expuesto por tu arresto."

"Sí, pero la perra dice que no le sorprendió que me hayan arrestado porque siempre tuve tendencias violentas. ¡Le mostraré lo que es una puta tendencia violenta!" Rose caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, el iPad en su mano corría peligro de ser lanzado. Ya que era mi iPad, estaba un poco preocupado.

"Mierda, tuvimos suerte de que no haya hablado antes. Ella me ha enviado un montón de mensajes de texto." Nos dijo Bella.

"¿Sí? ¿No te dijo que abrió su puta boca sobre Tyler?" Bella se sorprendió y la abracé. ¿Ese tipo?

"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó Alice enfadada.

"_Bella tuvo un año universitario difícil. Ella estuvo saliendo con Tyler Crowley prácticamente desde el primer día de universidad_." Citó Rose enojada. "Mentira. Ustedes comenzaron a salir al final del primer año. Por supuesto que la puta de Jessica tenía que inventar." Aclaró su garganta. "_A principios de este año, ella se enteró de que él la había estado engañando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y que embarazó a su novia de la adolescencia. Él no volvió a la universidad y se lo contó a Bella por teléfono. Ella estaba destrozada._"

Bella gruñó y besé su cabeza. "Está bien, bebé."

"No está bien. Es humillante. ¿Por qué se los tuvo que contar?" Demandó Bella.

"Oh, ella les contó más que eso." Dijo Rose. "_Estoy bastante segura de que estuvo seriamente deprimida durante meses. La llamábamos Unabomber a escondidas porque estaba constantemente con la capucha gris de su sudadera. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada de que fuera a lastimarse_." Rose estaba furiosa. "Voy a aplastar fuerte a esa perra. ¡Qué montón de mierda! Solo porque no te cogiste a todos los tipos del campus como lo hizo ella no quiere decir que estabas seriamente deprimida. ¡Lo hubiera sabido y te hubiera ayudado!"

"Me ayudaste." Le aseguró Bella. "No puedo creer que Jess haya hecho eso."

"Oh, ella está tomando sus quince minutos de fama. Veremos cuanto más hablará cuando termine con ella." Rose murmuró enviando un mensaje de texto. "Ahí."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Alice.

"Todavía nada. Le pedí a Emmett que me consiguiera uno de esos celulares desechables. Tendré una pequeña charla con los padres de Jessica. Veremos cuanto más hablará cuando la tiren a rehabilitación."

"¿Quién dice que te creerán?" Dijo Alice.

"Sé dónde la guarda. Puede que haya sido inteligente y la movió, pero lo dudo. Si hubiera sido inteligente no hubiera corrido con los tabloides, ¿verdad? Tendré que esperar hasta regresar a Washington para patearle yo misma su culo."

"Rose, ¿no crees que…?"

"_La otra chica con ellas es su compinche, Alice Brandon_." Citó Rose.

"¡Compinche!" Chilló Alice. "¡Le mostraré lo que es una buena compinche!" Y ahora estaba furiosa como Rose.

Le sonreí a Bella. "Tus amigas tienen tendencias violentas." Observé. Jessica no se había equivocado.

Ella rio. "Sí, lo tienen, por eso las tengo alrededor. Me salvan de tener que hacerlo."

Toqué su mejilla. "¿Estás bien?"

"Tengo que estarlo, ¿verdad? Esto es lo que tú me advertiste. No esperaba que mis supuestas amigas develaran mis esqueletos a la prensa, per o supongo que debí hacerlo."

"No es tu esqueleto, bebé. Es de él. Tú no hiciste nada malo."

"No, yo parezco la patética novia."

"Ex novia." Le corregí. "Estás conmigo ahora. Me gustaría que me consideraras como una actualización."

Ella finalmente sonrió y me besó suavemente. "Lo hago. No hay manera de que él pueda competir contigo."

Le sonreí. "Bien. Sé cómo te sientes, bebé. No olvidemos que todo el mundo supo que Irina me engañó y estuvo con James en el set. Fue vergonzoso y me sentí estúpido, pero ella fue quien quedó mal."

"Es cierto." Bella se recostó contra mí. "Me pregunto que más encontrarán de interesante. ¿Mi relación no existente con mi madre? ¿Irán detrás de ella? ¿Acosarán a mi papá? ¿Debería llamar a Tyler y pedirle que no hable con ellos? No sé qué hacer."

Miré mi reloj. "Kate estará aquí pronto y se lo dejaremos todo a ella. Ella sabrá lo que hacer." No quería que ella llamara a ese imbécil pero no podía detenerla si quería hacerlo. Él no merecía su protección.

"Yo lo puedo llamar." Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Bella rio. "Estoy segura de que puedes, pero probablemente no te atienda luego de la última vez que lo llamaste."

"Y el resto, tu padre puede defenderse ante cualquier reportero idiota que pise Forks buscando cosas de ti." Hubiera deseado ver eso.

"Y el resto, tu padre puede defenderse ante cualquier reportero idiota que pise Forks buscando cosas de ti." Esperaba que no tuviera que dispararle a nadie y si lo hacía él lo taparía. "¿Qué podría decir tu mamá sobre ti, Bella? ¿Ella te conoce?" Le pregunté.

Bella hizo una mueca y deseé revertir mis palabras. "Lo siento, bebé. No quise decir…"

"No, tienes razón. Estoy más preocupada de que ella te quiera conocer y buscar su camino hacia mi vida una vez que sepa que yo…" Se calló, haciendo una mueca.

"¿Encontraste a un tipo rico?" Le sugerí, sonriendo. "Ella no puede entrar en nuestras vidas si no la dejamos. Si tú quieres que la conozca y la dejes ser parte de tu vida, entonces te apoyaré. Si no, entonces ella puede seguir haciendo su vida."

"Ella tiene que admitir que no tiene treinta si lo hace." Dijo Alice.

"Que se joda Renee." Murmuró Rose.

"Hablado de padres, ¿has hablado con los tuyos?" Le preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema.

Roe sonrió. "Los llamé anoche para decirles que había sido arrestada. Papá casi muere. Me dijo que regresara a casa, ¿Cómo si él me mandara? Le dije que estaba de vacaciones y que me vería cuando yo quisiera, o que me podía buscar en _TMZ_ si me extrañaba demasiado. No le pareció divertido."

"Apuesto que no lo estaba. ¿Qué hay de tu mamá?" Preguntó Bella.

"Ella me habló sobre el daño que le había causado al nombre de la familia y le dije que no se preocupara, que sería una Cullen pronto y que ese sería el nombre que dañara. Ellos no están encantado de que esté involucrada con un doble de riesgos con un pasado un poco oscuro." Lucía encantada por eso. "Aparentemente el hijo del jefe del hospital donde ellos trabajan había sido elegido para mí. Ellos creen que pueden obligarme a casarme y conseguir un acenso. Que se jodan." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Tal vez Emmett y yo deberíamos publicar un video sexual. Eso lo escandalizaría."

De alguna manera no creía que mi hermano estuviera en contra de eso. "No creo que mis padres estén encantados con eso tampoco." Mamá ya había visto a Emmett desnudo lo suficiente, de eso estaba seguro.

Rose suspiró. "Eso es cierto. Aunque es divertido pensarlo. ¡La mirada en sus rostros! Tal vez podríamos hacer una privada y hacerles pensar que la publiqué."

"Rose, nadie quiere ver o escuchar tus escapadas sexuales con Emmett." Le dijo Alice.

"Oh, lo harían. Lucimos calientes juntos." Nos informó Rose sonriendo. "No sería tan famosa como una entre Edward y Bella, pero creo que tendría su popularidad."

"Nada de videos sexuales." Dijo Bella. Eso era algo bueno aunque me encantaría vernos a los dos juntos. Aunque los videos sexuales siempre salían a la luz y no quería que nadie me viera con Bella.

"No es justo." Se quejó Rose. "Creo que…" Se calló cuando llamaron a la puerta. "Yo abro." Miró por el agujero. "Hay una mujer rubia treintañera y un hombre castaño de esa edad." Dijo. "¿Garrett y Kate?"

"Suena como ellos." Abrió la puerta y allí estaban. No pude evitar sentirme aliviado al verlos. Había hecho lo que podía pero necesitaba su ayuda.

"Si no es Laila Ali." Dijo Kate dándole su mano a Rose. "Es un gusto conocerte sin barras de prisión entre nosotras."

Rose rio y sacudió su cabeza. "En realidad me llamo Rose, pero si golpeo bien."

"Eres mejor para lidiar que Emmett." Le respondió Kate. "Este es mi esposo, Garrett. Es medio inútil pero lo traigo para que cargue mis maletas."

Él la miró y le dio su mano a Rose. "¿Cuán involucrada estás con Emmett? Porque podría usar una joven…" Se calló cuando Kate le dio un codazo. "Hey, tú coqueteas con Edward todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no puedo coquetear con una linda joven?"

"Porque luces como un patético hombre de mediana edad cuando lo haces." Le informó. "Bella, es un gusto conocerte finalmente. Siento que tenga que ser bajo estas circunstancias, pero haré lo que pueda para que te sea más fácil."

Bella se puso de pie ya abrazó a Kate. Ella lucía sorprendida pero la abrazó y sonrió. "Gracias." Le dijo Bella.

"Que dulce eres. Con razón Edward se enamoró de ti. No tienes nada que agradecerme, cariño. Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, soy muy buena en ello. Haré lo que sea para que esto no sea tan doloroso para ti."

Bella la soltó y sonrió. "Escuché que eres la mejor."

"Claro que lo soy. Edward es afortunado de tenerme y ya que me tiene a mí, todos ustedes también me tienen. Me encargaré de ello tal como lo haría con nuestro chico aquí." La soltó y le dio la mano a Alice. "Tú debes ser Alice. ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?"

"Hoy está bien." Le dijo Ali. "El hielo y el descanso funcionó."

"Bueno, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no suceda de nuevo."

"Yo lo estoy." Dijo Garrett. Abrazó a mi chica y me sonrió. "Veamos cómo te gusta." Acarició el brazo de Bella. "Hola, hermosa. Es un placer conocerte."

Ella rio y se alejó. "Edward me advirtió que podías intentar tomar represalias."

"Maldición. Está bien. Supongo que en vez de convencerte de que te escapes conmigo, tendré que trabajar en protegerte." Ese era Garrett. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

"Sí, lo harás." Abracé a Kate y luego a Garrett a pesar de que quería coquetear con mi mujer. "¿Y en ese frente?" Le pregunté cuando lo solté.

"Tenemos cuatro guardaespaldas de la guardia de seguridad en camino. Ya comencé a buscar lugares disponibles para alquilar que estén en barrios privados o en edificios. No he encontrado ninguna casa que tenga lo que necesitamos pero hay muchos apartamentos disponibles que podrían funcionar. Hoy veré los lugares y me decidiré por el más seguro."

Sus palabras me aliviaron. "Gracias, G."

"No hay problema. También arreglaré un auto para las chicas y los guardias, una gran SUV, con vidrios tintados. Debería de estar aquí mañana."

"Eres bastante eficiente." Le dijo Rose. "Gracias. Esperamos con ansias salir de nuevo, incluso si tenemos que hacerlos con hombres enormes a nuestro alrededor."

"Eso es para proteger a la prensa de ti, boxeadora." Le dijo Garrett haciéndola sonreír. "Iré a ocuparme de las cosas. Katie, mi amor, usa tu magia aquí. Te llamaré más tarde."

Ella lo besó y lo acompañó hacia la puerta. "Primero lo primero." Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Bella y hacia mí mientras se sentaba en el sofá. "¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Johann Schmidt?"

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras Bella respondía. "No."

"Bueno, él es el fotógrafo que tomó la foto que recorre el mundo. Él es el hermano de Karl Schmidt, ¿les suena familiar?" De nuevo dijimos que no. "Él es empleado en Reinstoff, trabaja como mesero y…" Ella se calló y asintió ante la expresión en mi rostro. "Sí, era tu mesero. Hicimos unas llamadas y parece que los vendió a su hermano luego de que vio a quien estaría atendiendo esa noche. No lo dejó ir al restaurante pero llegó al hotel y supuso que entrarían por otra puerta. Esperó y bueno, saben el resto. Hizo bastante dinero por la fotografía, estoy segura."

Nuestro puto mesero, quien ya me había hecho enfadar por haber mirado a mi chica. "Supongo que llamaré a Daniel." Murmuré. Finalmente me alegraba saberlo. Una parte de mí me preguntaba si Martin me había delatado, lo cual hubiera apestado.

"No, Edward." Dijo Bella tocando mi mano. "Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿En verdad tenemos que ayudar a que un tipo pierda su trabajo luego de lo que pasó?"

"Ellos te atacaron, Bella. No puedo olvidar eso."

"Lo sé, pero él no fue responsable por eso. Los paparazzi lo fueron. Y probablemente hubiera sucedido lo mismo sin importar la manera en que saliéramos. No creo que valga la pena."

Suspiré, tenía razón, supongo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero aun así me molestaba. "Está bien, no lo despediré." Tal vez Emmett y yo podríamos ir a visitarlo. Aunque dudo que a ella le guste eso tampoco.

"Ella es genial para ti." Observó Kate con una sonrisa. "Él no es de la clase que despide a las personas, en verdad no lo es. Se arrepentiría si lo hubiera hecho y tú le hiciste ver eso. Sí, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien." Le dijo a Bella.

"Me gustaría." Asintió Bella.

"Ahora, con eso resuelto, hablaremos estratégicamente."

"Deberíamos irnos." Le dijo Alice a Rose, quien se puso de pie.

"Iré a verlas a ustedes cuando termine aquí. Ya he recibido llamadas por ti y no lastimaría tener a la mejor amiga de Bella, especialmente a la que arrestaron."

Rose sonrió. "Estaremos en mi habitación. Edward te dará la información. Nos vemos más tarde." Y quedamos tres.

Kate encendió su computadora. "He visto las últimas cosas en _TMZ_ que te identifican. ¿Una Jessica Stanley? ¿Quién es?" Le preguntó a Bella.

"Ella es una especie de amiga, más una enemiga." Le dijo Bella, haciéndola reír.

"Yo digo. Ella no te hizo ningún favor pero podemos girar esto y arreglarlo. ¿Dijo lo correcto sobre la cosa depresiva y suicida?"

La miré a Kate y Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Yo no era súper sociable y por supuesto estaba un poco deprimida. Más que eso, estaba avergonzada. Todo el mundo que me conocía sabía lo que había ocurrido y me miraba diferente, ¿sabes? Decían que lo sentían y me miraban con lástima pero al mismo tiempo querían saber cómo me sentía."

"Te entiendo." Le dijo Kate. "¿Entonces las cosas sobre tu ex son ciertas?"

"En parte. Comenzamos a salir al final del primer año, no al comienzo. Él me engañó y embarazó a su novia y me lo informó por teléfono."

"Okey, entonces es un imbécil. ¿Tú no amenazaste a la chica; intentaste matarla ni nada por el estilo?" Le preguntó Kate.

Bella rio. "Dios, no. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

Kate sonrió. "Cariño, trabajo en Hollywood. Confía en mí, esto no es nada. Pero todo está bien. ¿Has tenido algún contacto con él desde que terminaron? ¿Algo que podría lucir mal?"

Bella lucía incómoda. La abracé para que se relajara. "No exactamente. Me envió flores cuando debía haber sido nuestro aniversario diciendo que me amaba y me extrañaba y esas cosas. Las tiré a la basura."

Kate arqueó una ceja. "Mega imbécil. ¿Hizo eso mientras su novia llevaba a su bebé?"

"Esposa." Corrigió Bella. "Sí, ella estaba a punto de tener el bebé para ese tiempo. Tuvieron una niña, si eso es relevante."

"¿Y sabes eso porque?" Dijo Kate. Ella estaba anotando todo.

"Porque Jessica me dijo. No he hablado con él. Rose sí."

"Ella lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Sonrió Kate. "Puedo adivinar como terminó esa conversación."

Bella rio. "Puede que lo haya amenazado con su bisturí si me contactaba de nuevo. No lo hizo." Mordió su labio, luciendo nerviosa. "¿Debería? Quiero decir, su nombre está allí afuera. ¿Debería llamarlo y advertirle o pedirle que no diga nada?"

Hice una mueca. Kate me miró. "No. En casos como este, pedirle a la gente que no hable puede ser peor que si lo hacen. Él es un imbécil, y no creo que pueda girar las cosas para hacerte lucir mal. ¿No has tenido contacto con su esposa?"

"No. Ni siquiera sé si sabe sobre mí." Bella hizo una mueca. "Aunque probablemente lo sepa ahora."

Kate rio. "Ese es su problema y suena como si se lo mereciera. ¿Alguien más por quien tendríamos que preocuparnos?"

"Ella tiene un acosador llamado Mike Newton." Le dije haciendo que Bella me mirara. "¿Qué? Es cierto."

"Primero, él no es un acosador, solo un tipo que me pedía muchas citas."

"Y no aceptaba un no y aparecía en todos lados." Le recordé, sonriendo inocentemente.

"Aun así, incluso si hablara con la prensa, dudo que dijera algo malo."

"Él podría mentir, pero es dudoso. Tomaré nota y estaré atenta." Kate anotó algo más. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te arrestaron alguna vez?"

Bella rio. "Mi papá es el Jefe de policía. No, nunca he sido arrestada o he hecho algo que pueda ser algo delictivo." Tendríamos que hablarlo. Tal vez quebrar alguna regla de indecencia pública. Sonreí pensándolo.

Kate me miró sospechosamente pero no dijo nada. "Bien. ¿Algún enemigo? ¿Alguien que te odie que pueda decir mierdas de ti solo por diversión?"

"¿Además de Jessica? No que yo sepa. A mucha gente no le cae bien Rose pero eso es porque le tienen miedo. No puedo imaginarme que vengan por mí."

"Está bien. ¿Algún amante rencoroso? ¿Alguna noche que pudiera salir a la luz?"

Bella se movió y se sonrojó. Reí. "Sé todo sobre tu pasado, bebé."

"Eso no quiere decir que quiera que todo el mundo lo sepa."

"Como si no lo harán, pero por las dudas." Dijo Kate.

"Salí con un tipo llamado Eric Yorkie en secundaria. Él fue mi primero; estuvimos juntos por dos años. Terminamos por la universidad pero seguimos siendo amigables, no amigos. No estuve con nadie hasta Tyler. Luego de Tyler, tuve una noche con un tipo llamado Sam pero en verdad dudo que vaya a decir algo. Fue humillante para ambos. Luego, está Edward."

"El último y el mejor." Le dije haciendo reír a Bella. Odiaba que estuviera así de expuesta. Esperaba que todo quedara entre Kate y nosotros, bueno, todo menos lo de Tyler.

"Exactamente. Okey, tu papá es policía. Asumo que él no tiene un sórdido pasado que salga a la luz ahora."

Bella lucía horrorizada. "¡No! Quiero decir, no lo creo. Si lo tiene, ¿no hubiera salido cuando se convirtió en policía?"

Kate rio. "Probablemente. Estoy revisando. Nunca sabes quién puede llegar a hablar. Una ex novia, un ex compañero de trabajo. La gente puede tomar ventaja de esto."

"Papá no salió con nadie hasta hace poco. Está viviendo con una mujer llamada Sue Clearwater. Es encantadora."

"¿Y tu madre?" Preguntó Kate.

Tomé la mano de Bella y le di un apretón. Esto apestaba para ella. "Ella se fue cuando tenía tres años. Solo la he visto un par de veces desde entonces. Hablamos una vez al mes o algo así, pero ella es más una conocida que una madre." Bella mordió su labio.

"Está bien, bebé. Dile todo." Le dije.

"Ella sale, mucho. Y le gustan los tipos con dinero. Los tipos jóvenes con dinero. Ella todavía no sabe nada de Edward, pero cuando lo haga… bueno, no tengo idea de lo que pueda decir o hacer."

Los ojos azules de Kate se endurecieron y comenzó a escribir. "¿Nombre?"

"Renee Higgenbotham, pero creo que todavía usa Swan."

"No puedes culparla." Murmuró Kate. "¿En dónde vive?"

"La última vez que me fijé, en Florida. Ella se fue a Nueva York con un banquero llamado Paul quien pensaba que tenía treinta años."

Kate sonrió. "¿Ella miente sobre su edad? Bueno, tendrá que aceptar que tiene más de treinta años si sale a hablar con la prensa. Está bien. Puedo trabajar con eso. ¿Crees que será un problema?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente no lo sé. Nunca me ha prestado mucha atención. ¿Tal vez ahora que estoy con Edward? Sí, es posible. Aunque no tengo interés en que se me acerque."

Bien. Ella era una arpía y yo conocía a las de ese tipo. "Está bien. La investigaré más. Por ahora, cuando te pregunten por ella, mantenlo simple. Tus padres están divorciados, tu mamá vive en Florida y hablas con ella por teléfono pero no la ves muy a menudo. No menciones nada estático; ellos querrán investigar. Solo sé vaga, no digas que te rehúsas a verla, solo di que estás ocupada ahora pero que esperas verla pronto y eso sucede. No digas cosas que no te pregunten."

Kate se sentó y nos sonrió. "Honestamente no creo que esto sea muy relevante o que salga a la luz, pero quiero que estés preparada si eso sucede. Lo que el público quiere, Bella, es tu historia de amor. Quieren saber cómo una estudiante universitaria de Washington terminó con un actor de cine de California. Sé tú misma. Muestra el amor que sientes por él. Intenta no enojarte cuando te presionen por preguntarte si esos sentimientos son reales. Si tienen ojos, lo sabrán. Ustedes están constantemente tocándose, inclinándose hacia el otro, mirándose y es claro lo que sienten. No cambien eso."

Ella se giró hacia Edward. "Edward, tienes que controlar tu ansiedad de luchar por ella. Si le preguntan algo que no te gusta, dale la oportunidad a Bella para responder. Si ellos persisten, entonces puedes meterte. Sé que está en tu naturaleza protegerla, pero ella puede defenderse bien y tú lo has visto."

Suspiré. Ella tenía razón pero eso no significaba que me gustara. "Edward, puedo manejarlo." Me aseguró Bella.

Toqué su mejilla. "Lo sé, bebé. Odio que tengas que hacerlo."

"No soy muy interesante." Dijo Bella haciendo que mi mandíbula se cayera. Ella rio. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Hay gente mucho más fascinante que yo para que escriban. Una vez que demos esta entrevista y la de _People_, dudo que sigan interesados."

"Lo harán, pero no necesariamente hablarán contigo. Edward, necesitas tener una noche libre y salir con Bella. Sin esconderse esta vez. Pueden llevar uno o dos guardaespaldas, pero queremos que tengan fotos de ustedes tomados de la mano, divirtiéndose, incluso besándose." Ella sacudió su cabeza cuando la miré. "Sabes que quieren la toma del dinero. Cuanto más pronto la tengan, menos interesados estarán después."

Suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. "Odio tener que actuar frente a ellos así."

"No pienses que es una actuación. Solo sal y diviértete. Han pasado tres semanas aquí adentro. ¿No quieres ir a un club, o a un restaurante o salir a hacer compras? Olvida las cámaras, concéntrate en la chica." Dijo Kate.

Miré a Bella. "Concentrarme en la chica nunca es un problema."

Ella me sonrió. "No me importa, Edward. Me encanta la foto de nosotros que ya tienen. ¿Qué hay de malo en unas más?"

Más que unos cuantos. Sabía que unos pocos no servirían. "Está bien. Intentaré pedirle a Dave que me dé algo de tiempo libre."

Kate rio. "Él está enojado, ¿verdad? Lo superará. Nunca has causado problemas. Sí él tiene un problema, yo me encargaré."

"Yo me ocuparé. Estamos bien con nuestro calendario. Él está siendo un imbécil porque me fui del set ayer pero honestamente no me necesitaban mucho. Eran tomas de primer plano y eso."

"Está bien. Él no desperdiciará a su ticket de comida. Y francamente, el hecho de que viniste corriendo cuando tu chica se metió en problemas solo hace que las cosas sean más románticas. La gente comerá esa mierda." Kate miró su reloj. "Bree estará aquí en poco tiempo y tengo que devolver un millón de llamadas. ¿Entendieron ustedes dos?"

"Sí." Ambos dijimos.

"Okey. Volveré cuando ella esté aquí. Me aseguraré de que no se pase de la raya ni te ponga incómoda, Bella. Puedo lucir como una perra si ella te presiona demasiado, ¿okey?"

Bella sonrió. "Okey. Pero yo puedo ser una perra cuando necesito."

Kate rio. "Guárdalo para cuando lo necesitemos." Se puso de pie. "Traeré a Bree cuando llegue."

"Gracias, Kate. Me alegra que estés aquí." Le dije.

Ella sonrió. "No hay lugar en el mundo que prefiera estar. Que comience la diversión." Sí, diversión. Bueno. Lo intentaríamos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Edward Cullen, un gusto verte de nuevo." Bree Tanner me dio su mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la habitación. Bella aún seguía en el baño arreglándose. Era divertido verla preocupada por eso, pero supongo que era un tema de chicas.

"Bree, diría lo mismo pero creo que sabes que no estoy muy feliz con la prensa."

Ella rio mientras Kate me miraba. ¿Qué? A Bree le gustaban las verdades. "No puedo decir que puedo culparte. Tenemos nuestra foto de ti haciendo dedo en este artículo. ¿Recuerdas a nuestro fotógrafo, Caz?"

"Sí." Le di mi mano. Él seguía callado como siempre. "Pensamos en hacer la entrevista aquí. Bella y yo en el sofá y tú en la silla."

"Eso funciona. Caz hará lo suyo. Pretendan que él no está aquí. ¿Y dónde está tu encantadora dama?" Preguntó.

"Estoy aquí." Dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación. Estaba usando un vestido amarillo con finas tiras en sus hombros. Estaba un poco bronceada de haber visitado tantos lugares y usaba poco maquillaje. Le di mi mano y ella sonrió y enlazó sus dedos con los míos. "Hola, Bree. Soy Bella." Vi algo en los ojos de Bree y presentí que ella pensaba que Bella era tan hermosa como yo lo hacía.

Las dos chicas se dieron la mano y acerqué a Bella al sofá. Ella se sentó a mi lado, cruzando las piernas y sonriéndole confiada a Bree. No había pasado un minuto y ya me sorprendía. La amaba, demasiado.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Bella. Siento que sea bajo estas circunstancias problemáticas." Bree sacó su grabadora y me sonrió. Asentí mientras al encendía. Kate se sentó en una silla detrás de Bree, para que Bella y yo pudiéramos ver la mirada en su rostro y Bree no.

Bella asintió. "No fueron las circunstancias óptimas, pero no lamento que Edward y yo ya no seamos un secreto."

"¿No?" Preguntó Bree acercándose. "¿Por qué?"

Bella sonrió. "Porque me gustaría poder salir a cenar con mi novio sin tener que salir en autos separados y practicar nuestras técnicas de James Bond. Edward no ha podido ver nada de Berlín excepto cuando está trabajando, mientras que yo he estado por toda la ciudad. Me encantaría compartirlo con él, cuando su calendario lo permita."

"Puedo entender eso. Debe ser difícil, salir con una celebridad."

Bella rio. "Hasta ayer, había sido muy fácil, pero teníamos que quedarnos adentro. Nunca me cansaría de nuestra burbuja, pero espero con ansias expandir más allá de estas cuatro paredes."

Bree asintió. "Edward, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando su burbuja explotó?" Ella me preguntó, finalmente dirigiéndose a mí. Esto era nuevo, ser el segundo de una entrevista. Me gustaba, especialmente porque Bella estaba manejando las cosas tan bien.

"Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Bella. Cuando escuché lo que sucedió, llegué corriendo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Lo que la prensa le hizo a ella, acecharla, lastimarla a ella y a sus amigas no es aceptable. Como Bella, me gustaría poder salir de nuestra burbuja y mostrar mi novia al mundo entero, pero no arriesgaré su seguridad para hacerlo."

"Tu hermano a su acompañante fueron arrestado."

"Sí, pero todos los cargos fueron retirados cuando se vio que claramente fue en defensa propia. Me alegra que mi hermano y su novia, Rose, ayudaron a Bella. Casi tiemblo de pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si ella hubiera estado sola."

"Parece que estás enojado con la prensa." Observó Bree.

"Me molesta la manera que fue acechada. Yo soy el actor, Bella no. Quería que pudiera disfrutar de sus vacaciones, no ser acosada por la prensa." Kate arqueó una ceja pero no dije nada. Todavía no me había ido por las ramas. Bella apretó mi mano.

"Es entendible, pero si hubieras dado la información antes esto no hubiera sucedido."

Eso era cierto. "Tal vez, o tal vez la hubieran acechado antes. Hubiéramos podido hacer las cosas diferentes, pero no tiene sentido concentrarse en algo que no se puede cambiar."

"Supongo que no. Y por eso estamos haciendo esto, para que puedan dejar de cuestionarlos."

"Sí." Asentí.

Bree se giró hacia Bella. "Cuéntame sobre ti."

Bella respiró hondo y acaricié su mano con mi pulgar. Sabía que se sentía rara al hablar sobre ella. "Tengo veintidós, recién me gradué de la UW con un diploma en Inglés. Crecí en Forks, Washington, fui criada por mi padre, Charlie. Leo mucho; me gusta escribir, mirar películas, jugar." Ella me sonrió. "Me gusta viajar y cocinar. Eso es en todo lo que puedo pensar ahora." Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Bree asintió. "Yo tampoco sé que decir cuando alguien me pregunta eso. ¿Supongo que tu reciente graduación fue la razón por la cual Edward fue visto en Seattle el mes pasado?"

Bella rio. "Sí. Él quería estar allí y su familia fue para ver mi gran día. Todavía estábamos intentando mantener las cosas en silencio así que Emmett se resguardó en el pobre David Cullen para despistar a la prensa."

"Les doy crédito. ¿Lograron escabullirse, incluyendo en la cena?"

Reí. "Sí, esa también fue idea de mi hermano. Funcionó pero hubiera preferido sacarla a celebrar con estilo. Ahora puedo compensarla."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Edward, ya me has dado demasiado por la graduación. Que hubieras estado allí significa mucho." Se giró hacia Bree. "Él es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Tú crees que sabes cómo va a ser una persona famosa, pero conocerlo, sido el más loco de mis sueños."

Los ojos de Bree se encendieron. "¿Eras una fan antes de conocerlo?"

"Por supuesto. Quiero decir, él es hermoso. Nunca en un millón de años creí que sería mío, pero encajamos desde el primer momento."

"¿Y cómo comenzaron?" Inquirió Bree.

Yo respondería esta. No estaba seguro sobre la habilidad de mentir de Bella, y aunque en parte era cierto, no era nuestra historia completa. "Mi hermano compró un auto nuevo en Marzo, y decidió que necesitábamos hacer un viaje en ruta para probarlo. Conducimos por toda la costa y nos detuvimos en una gasolinera en Seattle. Planeábamos en regresar luego de pasar una noche allí, pero Emmett conoció a Rose, la amiga y compañera de apartamento de Bella. Comenzaron a hablar y la próxima cosa que supe, fuimos a su apartamento. Bella estaba allí y me bastó con una mirada para saberlo."

"¿En verdad?" Preguntó Bree sonando encantada. "¿Fue amor a primera vista?"

Le sonreí a Bella. "Sí. Es parte de la historia familiar, en verdad. Nos enamoramos y nos enamoramos fuerte. Ella y yo pasamos la noche entera hablando y no había vuelta atrás."

"Tuvimos un par de días juntos antes de que se fuera, pero volvieron y pasamos las vacaciones de primavera juntos." Dijo Bella.

"Tuve que regresar para hacer la entrevista contigo y luego venir aquí para comenzar la filmación. La mayoría de nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido por teléfono y por mail o cosas así, hasta que se graduó y vino aquí conmigo." Terminé.

"Así que han estado saliendo durante tres meses pero han pasado un mes juntos." Notó Bree. "Eso debe ser difícil."

"Sí y no." Le dijo Bella. "Lo extrañaba cuando no estábamos juntos, por supuesto, pero sentía que el tiempo que pasábamos separados permitió que podamos conocernos más que si hubiéramos estado todo el tiempo juntos. Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando y aprendiendo el uno sobre el otro, compartiendo cosas que tal vez no hubiéramos compartido si hubiéramos salido de manera tradicional."

"Eso es entendible. Y ahora que te has graduado, ¿cuáles son tus planes?"

Bella me miró. "Supongo que debo decir que están un poco estancados en este momento. Edward y yo ya no queremos pasar más tiempo separados."

"Es cierto." Le dije llevando su mano a mi boca y dándole un beso.

"Había planeado en hacer mi maestría y trabajar en tener mi diploma de profesora, pero ahora que mi nombre está a la luz eso cambia todo." No necesitábamos mencionar nuestro cambio de planes. Lo habíamos hablado y esta era una buena manera de manejarlo. "Tal vez busque cursos online o me transfiera de universidad."

"¿Te quedarás con Edward?" Preguntó Bree con su voz más entusiasmada. Oh, le estaba encantando tener la primicia.

"Sí."

"Es bastante rápido al estar tan poco tiempo juntos." Observó.

Bella sonrió. "Sí, es rápido y aterrador y excitante al mismo tiempo. Pero se siente bien, y eso es lo importante. Estamos haciendo lo que creemos que está bien."

"¿Y quién puede culparte? Aunque, tú eres hija de padres divorciados, ¿verdad?" Bella se alejó un poco pero pasé mi brazo a su alrededor. Ella se relajó al instante.

"Sí, lo soy, pero creo en el amor y en el matrimonio. Solo porque no haya funcionado con mis padres no quiere decir que no debería estar abierta a eso."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Tú fuiste criada por tu padre. Eso no es muy tradicional, ¿verdad?"

Ella estaba preparada para esto. Acaricié su espalda suavemente. "Supongo que no, pero muy pocas familias son tradicionales en estos días. Mi padre hizo un maravilloso trabajo criándome. No tengo quejas."

"¿Fue difícil crecer sin tu madre? Hay muchas cosas que pasan las chicas que no quieren discutir con su padre, ¿verdad?"

Bella rio. "Tengo una madre, y hablo con ella cuando lo necesito. Y tuve la suerte de que una de mis mejores amigas, Alice, tiene una madre que estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de esas cosas que las chicas pasan."

"¿Entonces tienes una buena relación con tu madre?" Miré a Kate quien estaba lista para saltar.

"Mi madre no es tradicional, pero es fácil para hablar y una buena amiga." Respondió Bella siguiendo calmada.

"¿La ves muy seguido?" Le preguntó Bree. Presentía que ella notaba algo y me estaba poniendo nervioso.

"No. He estado ocupada y ella tiene su vida, pero la llamo cuando la necesito y ella siempre está allí."

"¿Fue a tu graduación?" Le preguntó. Bella se tensó.

Kate se acomodó. "Creo que has hecho bastantes preguntas sobre su madre, Señorita Tanner. Si continúas así me veré obligada a terminar la entrevista y dejaremos que los de _People_ tengan el resto."

Bree tragó en seco. "Está bien, cambiemos de tema. Hubo alguna información hoy online y me gustaría desarrollarla un poco, ¿está bien?"

"Eso dependerá de Bella." Le dijo Kate.

Bree se giró y miró a Bella. "Seguro." Ella contestó. Se relajó un poco ahora que habíamos cambiado de tema.

"Una amiga tuya dijo que tú tuviste una relación larga hasta el año pasado."

"Sí. Salí con Tyler durante dos años y medio." Dijo Bella.

"¿Y él te engañó y embarazó a su ex novia?" Le preguntó.

"Sí. Aparentemente él volvió con su vieja novia de la secundaria el verano que estuvo en su casa. Descubrí que él no volvería a la universidad y porqué cuando yo regresé en septiembre."

"Eso debió haber sido duro."

"Dolió, por supuesto, pero también estaba avergonzada. Nunca es divertido que alguien sepa tus cosas, especialmente cuando se trata de algo así. Sus amigos eran mis amigos así que todos sabían lo que había pasado y tuve que soportar las miradas de lástima y todo eso."

"Eso apesta. Creo que todos nos podemos identificar."

"Yo sé que puedo." Dije haciéndola reír a Bree. "Fue algo de lo que hablamos anteriormente. Una parte de mí quería herirlo por haberla lastimado, pero otra parte quería enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento. Alguien que es tan tonto como para engañar a una chica como Bella no la merece."

Bella me sonrió. "Yo siento lo mismo por la ex de Edward, por supuesto. Él es una persona maravillosa, demasiado increíble, apuesto e inteligente. Estoy agradecida de que ella no haya visto lo que él era."

"Ahh, Irina." Observó Bree sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Sabes que ella habló sobre ustedes?"

Eso era nuevo. "No. No puedo imaginarme sobre que, ya que ella no conoce a Bella."

Bre rio. "Por favor, Edward, sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en Hollywood. Ella dijo que estaba feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ayudó a salir adelante."

Bella rio mientras yo bufaba. Como si necesitara ayuda para dejar de pensar en ella. "No puedo decir que tenía problemas en esa área, pero diré que Bella llegó a mi vida cuando menos la esperaba. Había planeado en concentrarme en mi carrera por unos años y olvidarme sobre salir. Era demasiado esfuerzo y supuse que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. ¿Pero sabes lo que encontré, Bree?"

Ella lucía intrigada. "¿Qué?"

"Que no es ningún esfuerzo cuando encuentras a la persona indicada. Estar con Bella es tan fácil como respirar. Ella no espera que sea alguien que no soy, hacer cosas que no quiero hacer o que me gusten cosas que no me gustan. Ella me deja ser y eso hace la diferencia."

"¿Y estás diciendo que Irina no hacía eso?" Ella preguntó.

Mierda. ¿Era demasiado peligroso? Kate me miró. "Estoy diciendo que las relaciones de Hollywood involucran muchas más cosas. Que te vean en ciertos lugares, ir a ciertos clubs y fiestas. Ese no es quien soy o en lo que estoy interesado. Puedo hacer esas cosas de vez en cuando, pero prefiero las noches tranquilas en casa mirando una película y tomar una cerveza en vez del más fino champagne."

"Entonces Bella y tú tienen una relación más normal."

"Lo es y no lo es, obviamente. Tenemos que quedarnos adentro, lo cual es diferente, pero siento que disfrutamos de ser una pareja en vez de ser una pareja famosa."

"Creo que si hubiéramos salido públicamente desde el comienzo, igual hubiéramos pasado mucho tiempo en casa. No porque tuviéramos que hacerlo, sino porque queríamos." Dijo Bella. "Espero con ansias salir a cenar y estar en la alfombra roja con él, pero no quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Sí, diría que sí." Decidió Bree. "Ustedes lucen muy felices juntos."

"Lo estamos." Asentí.

"Ambos tuvimos relaciones anteriores. Incluso tuve una que creí que era amor, pero una vez que conocí a Edward me di cuenta que no lo era. Él es justo para mí."

Le sonreí. "Y ella es perfecta para mí."

"Tú nunca quisiste salir con una fan." Me recordó Bree, como si lo necesitara.

Reí. "Eso es cierto. No creía que alguien que no estuviera en el negocio pudiera entender mi vida y soportar la demanda y lo que lleva. Tampoco sabía si le gustaría a una fan por quien verdaderamente soy o si sería todo sobre Edward Cullen, la estrella de cine. Bella me demostró que nada de eso importaba y a ella le gusto por quien soy."

"Te ama por quien eres." Dijo Bella.

"Me ama por quien soy." Repetí, besándola, porque no pude evitarlo. Ella era maravillosa y sorprendente de cómo estaba manejando todo esto.

Bree rio. "No se pongan incómodos, yo solo escribo lo que dicen."

Reí mientras me alejaba. "Lo siento. No pude evitarlo."

"¿Crees que puedes manejar este mundo, ahora que eres pública?" Le preguntó a Bella.

"Sí." Ella respondió sin dudarlo. "Tuve un encontronazo ayer, por supuesto, y si eso no me espantó, nada lo hará. Espero con ansias pasar nuestras vidas juntos, dentro y fuera de nuestra casa."

Le sonreí. "Honestamente no puedo esperar a mostrarle el mundo, ahora que no nos escondemos más."

"Bueno, si les sirve de algo, tienen por lo menos una reportera de su lado que dice que funcionará. Han sido un encanto." Nos dijo Bree, apagando su grabador. "¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas, Caz?" Él asintió y Bree se puso de pie.

"Gracias por mantener tu palabra, Edward. No tenías que hacerlo cuando todo se rompió pero lo hiciste y no lo olvidaré." Me dio su mano y yo la estreché con la mía. Luego se giró hacia Bella. "Pareces ser una encantadora y real mujer. Las cosas se vuelven locas en nuestro mundo, pero creo que podrás manejarlo. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes." Bella sonrió y le agradeció. "Saldremos a la prensa tan pronto como escriba esto. Veo que tienes una copia." Ella le estrechó su mano a Kate. "¿Podré hablar con Rose y Emmett y tal vez con la otra chica, Alice?"

"Ya he arreglado eso." Le dijo Kate. "Te llevaré allí en un momento. ¿Puedes esperarme en el pasillo?"

"Absolutamente. Gracias a ambos."

Caz y ella se fueron y Kate nos abrazó. "¡Estuvieron geniales! No pudo haber sido mejor ni si lo hubiéramos guionado. Su amor por el otro era palpable. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti." "Ahora me aseguraré de que Rose y tu hermano mantengan las cosas educadamente."

Reí. "Suerte con eso."

"Lo sé. Tendré que pedir un aumento por eso. Te veré mañana. Celebren esta noche."

Se fue y abracé a Bella. "Ella tiene razón. Estuviste genial, bebé. Parecía que hubieras dado un millón de entrevistas antes."

Ella rio. "No lo sé; me congelé cuando ella trajo a colación a mi mamá."

"Pero lo manejaste y también lo hizo Kate. Estuviste increíble."

"Tú me hiciste sentir de esa manera." Me dijo riendo.

"Permíteme hacerte sentir de esa manera ahora." La llevé a la habitación y la desvestí rápidamente. "Te amo y no puedo esperar a mostrarte el mundo."

"Solo te quiero a ti ahora. El mundo para mañana." Sí, el mundo podía esperar. El hoy era sólo para nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Siiii finalmente actualicé jajaja. Solo quedan dos capítulos más el outtake y esta historia llegará a su fin :( La terminaré lo prometo! Aunque tarde un poquito jajaja :) <strong>

**Espero que hayan tenido un gran comienzo de año y que este 2013 sea mucho mejor que el 2012. Muchas gracias por haber compartido conmigo todo ese año con mis historias y espero que las próximas que aparezcan también les guste y puedan seguir disfrutándolas.**

**Miles de besos!**

**Romi **


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.**

* * *

><p>Words With strangers<p>

Capítulo 48

"Eres verdaderamente mágica." Le dije mientras entrábamos en la limosina.

Kate me sonrió. "¿Cómo si alguna vez hayas dudado de eso? Todo lo que se necesitó fue un pequeño recordatorio a David sobre lo que la publicidad le hacía a esta película y él no tuvo ningún problema en darte la noche libre."

Rodé mis ojos. "Tuvo problemas en esta semana." Un día y medio libre y parecía que le había pedido coger con su esposa. Creo que hubiera tomado mejor eso.

"Eso es porque nadie espera que seas una diva de Hollywood." Ella dijo riendo y la miré. "Solo tienes que decirles a los productores y directores que todo tipo de publicidad es buena publicidad para la película y tú y Bella están por todos lados. Tienes que hablar en cada entrevista y cada artículo que he leído menciona tu rodaje de _Steele _y que Bella está en la ciudad para apoyarte. Hay un montón de publicidad gratis. Una vez que vean los dólares, no les importará si Bella y tú son atrapados cogiendo en los restos del muro de Berlín."

Reí. "Eres tan fina, Katie."

"No lo olvides." Ella declaró. "Puedo girar cualquier cosa, Cullen, por eso me contrataste. Esto es absurdo. No se necesita ningún cambio. La respuesta sobre ustedes dos ha sido muy positiva."

En realidad no me importaba, pero eso era algo bueno. "Mientras dejen tranquila a Bella, pueden decir lo que quieran."

Kate arqueó una ceja y me encogí de hombros. "Percepción, Edward, de eso se trata. Estas personas no viven en tu vida, no te conocen. Quieren hacer ambas cosas. Y si ven lo feliz que eres, entonces querrán eso para ti, para ellos. Dales ese sueño. Siempre serán odiosos y detractores, pero ahora, todo está a tu favor. Quieres eso, confía en mí."

Confiaba en ella. "Con mi vida. Más importante, con Bella."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Dios, las cosas que dices. ¿Cómo esa chica no logra derretirse cuando están juntos?"

Ella me hacía reír. "Ella tiene sus momentos, pero también tiene el mismo efecto en mí."

"Se traduce hermosamente. Creí que López iba a morir luego de que terminó de entrevistarlos."

Oh, hombre. "Eso me hubiera gustado verlo."

Ella sonrió. "Seacrest probablemente hubiera llorado por ti."

"¿Alguno de estos tipos tiene alguna idea de lo que piensas de ellos?" Pregunté con interés. Kate no era de andar hablando por ahí, pero por lo que sabía ella tenía buena relación con casi todos en la industria.

"No. ¿Crees que eres el único actor por aquí? Una buena publicista sabe cómo comportarse." Ella dijo.

"Es cierto." Estaba ansioso por regresar al hotel y volver con Bella. Ella llamaría a su mamá hoy y me había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que había ido lo mejor que pudo, lo cual no me reconfortó. Esperaba que la mujer no la haya molestado. "¿Está todo arreglado?"

"Sí, mi hombre no es tan inútil después de todo, aunque no pueda derretir a una chica." Ella sonrió. "Tan pronto como ustedes se vayan, Garrett, Riley y Brian llevarán a las chicas y a Emmett al apartamento. ¡Es hermoso! Los guardaespaldas estarán en una habitación pero hay una con dos camas así que estamos todos arreglados. Creo que estarás feliz allí. Hay un portero el cual revista todas las entradas de personas con sus ID, las cuales Garrett te las dará. Supongo que Bella y tú estarán en la habitación principal."

"Por supuesto."

"Colocaremos a Emmett y a Rose en otra. Alice tendrá su habitación aunque si fuera ella, rotaría los guardaespaldas."

Dios. "¡Kate!"

"¿Qué? ¡Riley y Brian son calientes! Toby no está mal y Chris está casado así que él es el que está fuera. Ella merece divertirse."

"Asegúrate de decirle eso." Le dije.

"Lo haré. Es joven, está de vacaciones y hay cuerpos calientes a metros de su habitación. Sería una criminal si no hace nada."

Reí. "A ella le gusta alguien más. No quiere, pero lo hace."

"Me lo dijo." Sonrió Kate. "Pero no está lista para hacer nada aunque no hay nada de malo con un hombre joven." Ella arqueó sus cejas y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Nunca te rindes."

"Y eso es lo que amas de mí." Ella me dijo. "No hay nada de malo con un poco de diversión. ¡Cuando en Alemania, cógete a un guardaespaldas!"

"¿No debería ser, un alemán?"

"Sí pero eso sería más difícil a menos que fuera a la casa de él y eso podría traer problemas. Es mejor mantenerlo en la familia, o en el penthouse."

"Tienes sexo en el cerebro."

"Bueno, claro que sí. He pasado incontables horas contigo y con Bella y con Emmett y Rose. Las vibraciones sexuales salen de la habitación. Por eso Alice necesita acostarse con alguien. Y si lo recuerdas, has tenido a mi hombre corriendo por la ciudad para conseguir un lugar seguro."

Sentí una punzada de dolor. "Lo siento, Katie, yo…"

"No tienes nada de que disculparte. Es nuestro trabajo. Y veo mucho de ese hombre, trabajando con él y viviendo con él. Lo extraño un poquito cuando me voy con George."

Reí. "No tengo dudas de eso."

"Le enviaré una postal del Lago Cuomo para decirle que pienso en él."

"Eres una esposa tan dulce."

"No todas podemos ser Bella." Ella me dijo sonriendo. Eso era cierto. Mi chica era especial y no miraría a Clooney ni a nadie.

"Ella es increíble." Le dije, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando la veía.

Kate rio. "Luces así cada vez que hablas o la ves. Las fotografías en _Rolling Stone_ y _People _son increíbles."

"¿Las has visto? Por lo que sabía salían en un par de semanas.

"Claro que sí. Sabes que consigo copias antes para asegurarme que todo esté bien." Ella sacó su iPad. "Mira."

Lo sostuvo y tenía razón, eran increíbles. Bella lucía increíble en su vestido amarillo, su piel brillando y sus ojos también. Lucía demasiado sexy cuando me miraba. Lo sabía, por supuesto, pero era diferente verlo a través de las cámaras. Por eso tenía que desvestirla tan pronto como la viera. La fotografía donde la estaba besando era increíble. La colgaría en un marco cuando llegáramos a casa.

Las fotografías de _People _eran muy buenas también. Bella estaba usando una falda negra y una blusa color roja. Ella estaba hermosa y caliente y la tuve en cuanto había terminado la sesión. Fue muy divertido, viéndola desenvolverse y encantar a los periodistas. Ella era inteligente, dulce y toda mía. Eso era lo que había salido en cada entrevista que habíamos hecho. Si ya no la hubiera amado, me hubiera enamorado verla conquistar a los reporteros. Kate podría bromear sobre Mario López, pero la manera en que ese tipo había reaccionado con mi chica me hacía querer pegarle en el rostro. Estaba bastante seguro de que a Bree también le había gustado.

"Son geniales." Le dije.

"Lo sé. Creo que estas, más un par que tomen los imbéciles esta noche, saciarán el hambre que tienen por ustedes. Aunque, Bella recibirá interés por parte de la industria."

"¿Interés?" Pregunté. No se me había ocurrido.

"Por supuesto. Ella es hermosa, dada, encantadora, es graciosa y es tuya. Puede que le ofrezcan un reality show, presentar algún evento, o algún trabajo en _E!_"

"Dios, espero que no." La apoyaría, si ella quería hacer alguna de esas cosas, pero lo odiaría. Presentía que ella también. Ella lo manejó mejor de lo que esperaba, pero prefería la vida tranquila y privada antes que la vida pública. Era una de las cosas que adoraba de ella. Irina era muy pública sobre la vida privada y odiaba eso. Otra de las razones por las cuales Bella era la chica indicada para mí.

"Estamos aquí." Dijo Kate, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. "¿Estás listo?"

¿Estaba listo para salir del hotel y tener una cita con Bella? Absolutamente. ¿Estaba listo para compartirla con el mundo? No, pero no tenía otra opción. "Sí. Hagámoslo." Salí e ignoré a los reporteros que intentaban rodearme. Eso podría haber desviado mi atención. El show estaba a punto de comenzar, pero no lo alejaría. Esta noche sería sobre darles lo que quisieran mientras nos íbamos a un lugar más privado, pero también era sobre mi chica. Nos divertiríamos. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos. Berlín, aquí vamos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey, bebé, necesito…" Me callé cuando la vi. Mi Bella estaba con un vestido azul que mostraba sus curvas a la perfección y dejaba a la vista mucha piel. Mucha piel sexy. "Luces hermosa." Logré decir cuando pude hablar. La única joya que llevaba era el pendiente de la manzana que le había regalado.

"¿No crees que es demasiado?" Ella preguntó y me acerqué.

"Si fuera menos no podría sacarte sin cometer cien actos de violencia." Le dije honestamente.

Bella rio. "¿Quiero decir, no es demasiado elegante? Iremos a caminar y a comer algo simple, ¿verdad? No quiero lucir demasiado arreglada."

Quité el cabello de su hombro y rocé mis dedos. Ella tembló ante el ligero toque. Gruñí. ¿Por qué, de todas las noches teníamos que salir hoy? "Estás perfecta, bebé. No luces como si hubieras intentado demasiado en arreglarte. Luces hermosa. Tan hermosa que la última cosa que quiero es salir y compartirte con alguien. Eres toda mía."

Bella sonrió y me abrazó, dándome un suave beso. "Gracias. Siempre sabes lo que decirme para calmarme."

"Siempre sabes lo que hacer para excitarme." Le dije, haciéndola reír. "Déjame darme una ducha rápida y luego nos iremos. ¿Están listos Toby y Chris?"

"Sí, están al lado esperándonos." La besé de nuevo y la solté mientras me vestía, con unos pantalones y una remera negra. Iba a ponerme una camisa negra pero Bella sacudió su cabeza y me alcanzó una verde. "Me encanta como queda esta con tus ojos."

Le sonreí. "Lo que sea que te guste, bebé. ¿O debería usar azul para combinar contigo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, no, ¡no seremos de esas parejas!"

Reí y besé su nariz. "Está bien. ¿Por qué no vienes y charlas conmigo mientras me ducho?"

Ella rio. "Ambos sabemos que si hago eso, nunca nos iremos."

¿Y eso era un problema porque? No, incluso si yo la pudiera convencer Kate nos tiraría a los lobos. Teníamos que hacerlo. "Está bien, ya salgo."

Me apresuré para ducharme y me miré al espejo. "¿Debería de rasurarme?" Le pregunté a Bella. Dave se enojaría si lo haría, ya que Steve Steele no tenía tiempo para hacer esas cosas, pero si ella quería, lo haría.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡No!" Ella dijo. Sonreí y me vestí, pasando la toalla por mi cabello mojado y desordenándolo. Se supone que así le gustaba a las mujeres y como era lo más fácil, ¿Quién era yo para oponerme?

Salí del baño y vi a Bella de pie contra la ventana, mirando la ciudad. Ella lucía perdida en sus pensamientos. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté pasando mis manos por su cintura.

Ella suspiró y se relajó contra mí, descansando su rostro contra mi cuello. "Solo nerviosa."

Descansé mi mejilla contra su cabeza. "Estarás bien." Juré. "No te sacaría si no pensara que te pudiera mantener a salvo."

Ella se giró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Lo sé. No creo que lo que pasó el lunes pase de nuevo, no con los guardaespaldas y contigo. Estoy nerviosa por los ojos que estarán sobre nosotros. Se siente raro, ¿sabes?"

Lo sabía. "Lo sé. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que eventualmente te acostumbras y puedes seguir, aunque hay algunas personas que pasarán a través de tu guardia, pero no es tan malo."

Bella rio y besó mi mejilla. "Veremos. Siempre me haces sentir mejor. Gracias, hermoso." Arregló mi camisa antes de tomar aire y sonreírme. "Hagámoslo."

Le sonreí y ofrecí mi mano. "¿Puedo hacerte compañía en esta velada, Isabella?"

Ella rio y me miró. "Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer."

"Yo sí." Le dije haciéndola reír más. "Pero Kate nos matará si hacemos lo que yo quiero hacer."

Bella sonrió y tomó mi mano. "Tendremos que hacerlo cuando estemos en nuestro nuevo lugar. Tenemos que estrenarlo, ¿verdad?"

Era tan perfecta para mí. "Sí. No puedo esperar a explorar el lugar contigo."

"Espera, Cullen; compartiremos el lugar con un millón de personas más."

Sí, eso era una lástima. Aun así encontraríamos nuestro tiempo a solas, de eso no tenía duda. Me detuve en la puerta antes de abrirla. Tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su respiración se agitó. "Si sientes que es demasiado, dímelo y nos iremos. Tú eres mi prioridad, no la publicidad ni la prensa, ¿Okey, bebé?"

"Estaré bien, Edward." Me aseguró sonriendo.

Amaba su confianza. "Sé que lo estarás. Mantente concentrada en mí y todo lo demás desaparecerá."

"Eso será fácil. Tú eres todo lo que veo." Dijo.

Sonreí. "Lo mismo para ti, bebé. Hagámoslo." Anuncié abriendo la puerta. Aquí vamos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Era bastante irreal, incluso para mí, cuando salimos del hotel de la mano rodeados por Toby y Chris. Hubo un momento de silencio, como si nadie pudiera creer que lo veían, y luego comenzó la explosión de gritos y flashes. Deseé por un momento tener a los cuatro guardaespaldas pero Toby era un buen defensa, un ex jugador de football que hacía parecer a Emmett normal. Empujó varias personas mientras Bella me sostenía la mano fuertemente. Chris estaba a su lado por órdenes mías. Ignoré el revuelo mientras Hans nos esperaba en la limosina.

Casi se sentía como si estuviera en los Oscar, aunque por lo menos la mayoría de las cámaras estaban alejadas y en orden. Aquí había una masa de cuerpos y locura. Por eso la habían asustado a Bella. Me asustaba a mí y yo estaba acostumbrado. Mi chica, mantuvo su cabeza alta sonriendo mientras entrábamos en el auto. Nos preguntaban a dónde íbamos, si nos habíamos casado, si ella estaba embarazada. Si quería responder alguna, no hubiera podido. Chris y yo ayudamos a Bella a entrar al auto y Toby contenía a los reporteros. Entré después de ella y Chris se sentó detrás con nosotros mientras Toby se sentaba delante con Hans y nos íbamos.

Los reporteros y los fotógrafos corrían hacia sus vehículos. Bien. Nos seguirían y los otros podrían salir. Bella y yo volveríamos al hotel pero luego mi hermano nos llevaría al nuevo lugar. Esperaba con ansias esconderme de nuevo, aunque sea por un tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Bella. Ella lucía bien.

"Mucho mejor que la última vez." Me sonrió a mí y a Chris. "Gracias."

"Solo hago mi trabajo." Reí y miré a Bella de nuevo. Chris era el menos charlatán de los guardaespaldas, y nos preguntábamos si era así en su casa con su esposa o solo era algo del trabajo. Toby y Emmett se habían llevado bastante bien, discutían diferentes formas de ejercicio y esas cosas. Riley y Alice habían coqueteado un poco, así que Kate no estaba tan equivocada. Brian nos hacía reír. Teníamos un buen equipo entre nosotros.

Me acerqué a Bella. "No me has contado como estuvo la conversación con tu mamá." Le recordé en caso de que lo hubiera olvidado.

Ella miró a Chris pero él estaba mirando por la ventana y Toby también. "Puedes decirme." Le aseguré.

"Salió como lo esperaba. Ella solo habló de ti." Bella lucía triste. ¿Cómo esa mujer no podía ver la increíble hija que tenía? "Ella dijo que hubiera ido a mi graduación si hubiera sabido que tú ibas."

Era increíble. Intenté no enojarme y toqué su hombro. "Lo siento, bebé."

"Está bien. Lo esperaba y ella no me decepcionó." Eso era espantoso. Mis dedos dolían por llamarla y gritarle, o mejor aún, llamar a mi madre para que le gritara. Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Ella quería involucrarse en mis quince minutos de fama."

Perra. No llamaba así a las mujeres con frecuencia, pero eso era lo que era su madre. "¿Cómo?"

Bella suspiró. "No quiero decírtelo. Te molestará más."

¿Cómo si no lo estuviera? Toqué su mejilla. "No me enojaré contigo, eso es todo lo que importa."

Ella me miró a los ojos. "Ella dijo que debería de intentar que tú me propongas matrimonio antes de que me dejes por tu próxima co estrella y que podíamos tener nuestro propio reality show donde planeamos nuestra boda."

Ella era una maldita perra. "Bella, yo lo…"

Me silenció con sus dedos. "No puedes disculparte por mi madre. Yo no puedo disculparme por ella. Ella es lo que es y no creo que cambie pronto, pero le dije que si quería ser parte de mi vida, entonces tenía que cambiar. Le dije que si iba a la prensa, ella no tendría nada que decir sobre mí porque ni siquiera me conocía y no podía discutir eso. Si no muestra respeto hacia nuestra relación, ella no merece ser parte de mi vida de ninguna manera, y mucho menos ser parte de la tuya."

Una calidez quitó el enojo de mi cuerpo. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

Bella rio. "¿Orgulloso de mí por mandar a la mierda a mi mamá?"

"Sí. Ella necesitaba escuchar eso. Si la prensa muestra interés en ella, mandaremos a Kate a por ella, pero no creo que pueda hacernos daño. Kate dijo que estamos recibiendo mucho amor de pare de la prensa y de los fans."

Bella rio. "Eso dijeron Alice y Rose. Han estado revisando los estantes de nuevo. Yo me rehúso a leer nada, pero supongo que la gente quiere a mi hombre, mi vida y mi ropa."

Le sonreí. "Bueno, son ropas encantadoras pero luces más encantadora sin ellas. Y no pueden tenerme ni a mí ni a tu vida; me gustan las cosas como son."

Ella me pegó suavemente en el pecho, riendo. "Tenemos compañía."

Lo había olvidado. Chris no se metía lo cual era por eso que había sido el elegido para esta noche. "No puedo evitarlo, bebé. Sacas lo mejor de mí."

"Nunca cambies." Murmuró antes de besarme. "¿Crees que ya han salido?"

"Iban a esperar una hora, así que no. Pero saldrán pronto."

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estacionaran el auto. Prenzlauer Berg era un área bastante antigua al este de Berlín lleno de tiendas y restaurantes. Habíamos elegido algo al aire libra para que la prensa pudiera tomar sus fotografías.

"Mira eso." Murmuró Bella señalando una vieja iglesia. "Es hermosa."

En verdad lo era. Había una especie de feria en la calle lo cual hacía que resaltara más. Tenían puestos de comida y cosas, lo cual pensé que sería divertido para Bella y para mí explorar un poco. Mucha gente, pero de eso se trataba todo. Intentaríamos ver si podíamos mezclarnos con las demás personas.

"¿Estás lista amor?" Quería salir del auto antes de que la prensa nos rodeara. Podrían tomar sus fotografías mientras nosotros caminábamos pero quería que tuvieran que pasar por el resto de la multitud para tomarlas.

"¡Sí!" Podía notar que estaba abrumada por las personas y los edificios y se había olvidado de la prensa. Eso era algo bueno. Le asentí a Chris y él murmuró algo. Toby abrió la puerta y salí, sosteniendo mi mano hacia Bella. Ella tomó la mía y la ayudé a salir bloqueando la vista y asegurándome de que su vestido no se subiera. No necesitábamos tener un momento Britney. Ella lucía increíble, así que me alejé una vez que salió a la calle. Y podía notar miradas en nosotros pero yo solo miraba a Bella.

Ella sonreía mientras exploraba. "Mira esos edificios. Apuesto que son muy antiguos. Es una de las mejores cosas sobre Europa, ¿verdad? Cuanto tiempo han estado aquí y la historia que tienen detrás. Me encanta."

La abracé, amando su entusiasmo y a ella. "Es todo muy ordenado y me alegra poder compartirlo contigo, finalmente."

Me abrazó y me besó en el medio de la calle. Una parte de mi cabeza escuchaba el sonido de las cámaras fotográficas pero me concentré en mi chica y me perdí en el momento. Creí que ella estaría inhibida y que tendría que recordarle que ignorara a las personas a su alrededor pero allí estaba, a un minuto de nuestra cita besándome y sorprendiéndome.

Cuando nos separamos sonreí y besé su nariz. "¿A qué se debe eso?"

Se encogió de hombros y tomó mi mano. "Es que me alegra tanto que finalmente puedas salir y ver un poco de la ciudad donde estás filmando y que yo pueda ser parte de esto. Así es como debería ser."

Apreté su mano y comenzamos a caminar. Las personas nos miraban, las cámaras apuntaban a nuestra dirección y yo solo prestaba atención a mi chica. Los reporteros estaban allí pero tomaban fotografías. Chris y Toby estaban a nuestro lado, dándoles el ángulo que querían para tomar nuestras fotos.

Bella me señaló la vitrina de una tienda donde había un sombrero alemán. "Debería comprarte uno de estos." Rio.

Sonreí. "Parece lo que Chevy Chase usó en National Lampoon's European Vacation." Sus ojos brillaron y sacudí mi cabeza. "Ni siquiera lo pienses. No usaré lederhosen."

"No es como si yo no me visitera para ti." Me recordó.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo. Recordaba muy bien esas veces que Bella se disfrazó de profesora, policía, estudiante y demás. "Eso es diferente, bebé. No hay nada sexy sobre lederhosen."

"Eso lo dices tú." Ella dijo riendo cuando le hice cosquillas. "Está bien, nada de lederhosen. Pero te compraré el sombrero." Me empujó hacia la tienda y tomó un sombrero verde con un par de plumas en él. Lo puso en mi cabeza y rio. Un cliente tomó una fotografía antes de sacarme el sombrero pero la risa de Bella me hacía importar menos. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, eso era lo principal esta noche.

Rio mientras me llevaba hacia la caja registradora y lo pagaba antes de que yo pudiera sacar mi billetera. "No, es un regalo." Me dijo cuando comencé a protestar.

Reí mientras salíamos de la tienda con el sombrero en mi bolsa. Por suerte no quiso que lo usara ahora. "Que regalo, bebé. ¿Sabes que regalo me gustaría?" Le dije guiándola hacia una vitrina con lencería negra.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "¿En verdad quieres que mi padre vea fotografías de nosotros entrando y saliendo de una tienda de lencería cargados con paquetes?" Ni siquiera había terminado de decir la oración cuando la empujé hacia la próxima vitrina, haciéndola reír. "Eres demasiado lindo." Observó cuando se calmó.

"Aprecio mi vida." Le dije besando su mano. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella lucía un poco aprehensiva. "¿Tenemos que ir a algún lugar elegante?"

Reí. "No, bebé, no tienes que comer la comida rara de la gente rica. Hay de todo aquí. Comida francesa, turca, italiana…" Me callé cuando vi sus ojos brillar. "Que sea spaghetti." Caminamos hacia un pequeño restaurante con mesas ubicadas afuera. "¿Esto sirve?"

Bella sonrió. "Luce perfecto."

"Tú solo estás feliz de que puedes comer algo que reconozcas." Dije haciéndola reír y encogerse de hombros.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica simple."

"Nada sobre ti es simple, hermosa, excepto lo fácil que es amarte."

Ella sonrió y me besó de nuevo. "Es mucho más fácil amarte a ti, confía en mí."

"¿Quiere una mesa, señor?" Dijo un hombre con acento italiano. Esto era reconfortante. No sabía como los alemanes cocinaban comida italiana.

"Gracias." Bella y yo caminamos hacia nuestra mesa y saqué la silla para Bella. Toby y Chris se sentaron en otra mesa cerca de nosotros haciendo una barrera entre el cerco negro y las personas que se acercaban a tomarnos una fotografía.

"Esme te enseñó modales." Observó luego de que me senté.

"¿Esperabas algo más?" Le pregunté.

"No, eres mejor de lo que había soñado."

Nos trajeron los menús y le pregunté nos preguntó si queríamos vino. Bella me miró y asintió así que ordené un buen vino tinto que acompañaría cualquier pasta que ordenáramos. El menú estaba en italiano pero era fácil reconocer ciertas palabras así que no tenía que traducirle a Bella y elegí lasaña. Mi teléfono vibró con un mensaje de texto de mi hermano haciéndome saber que habían salido sin ningún problema. Gracias a Dios.

"¿Qué elegirás?" Le pregunté a Bella. Toqué su pierna por debajo de la mesa y sonrió.

"Pollo parmesano." Ella decidió. Eso funcionaría con el vino. Una camarera apareció y me miró. Bella rio pero la chica ni siquiera la escuchó.

"¿Eres Edward Cullen, verdad?" Preguntó sosteniendo una botella.

Me preparé y le sonreí. "Sí."

"Soy una gran fan." Me dijo, su acento más fuerte que el del hombre que nos había guiado hasta la mesa.

"Eso es genial, gracias." Dije esperando que nos sirviera vino o que me preguntara si podía ser el padre de su hijo o algo así.

"¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?" Preguntó.

"Seguro, ¿tienes un bolígrafo?" Miró confusa pero Bella sacó de su bolso un bolígrafo con un pedazo de papel.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunté.

"Isabella." Le sonreí a mi Bella y le escribí en agradecimiento por atendernos a Bella y a mí. Ella guardó el papel con una sonrisa y comenzó a irse.

"Disculpa." Murmuré deteniéndola. "¿Puedes darnos el vino y tal vez tomar nuestra orden?"

"Oh, scuzi." Dijo sonrojándose y sosteniendo la botella con manos temblorosas.

Me puse de pie y lo tomé por ella. "Lo tengo." Lo serví.

"¿Qué te apetece?" Le preguntó a Bella y ella ordenó su pollo parmesano.

"Lasagna para mí, gracias." Me giré hacia Chris y Toby quienes sacudieron su cabeza. Aparentemente no bebían ni comían en el trabajo. "¿Agua?" Pregunté. Asintieron e Isabella se fue para llevar nuestras órdenes mientras mi Bella finalmente reía.

"¿Qué?"

"Creí que iba a hiperventilar. Espero que logre llevar nuestras órdenes."

Sonreí y tomé su mano. "No me importa lo mucho que lleve. Disfruto inmensamente de la compañía."

Bella rio. "Me alegro. ¿Sabes que treinta personas están mirando tu espalda?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Te están mirando a ti, hermosa. O para ser más exacto, a las espaldas de nuestros guardaespaldas."

"¿En verdad crees que todo pasará luego de esto?"

Dios, eso esperaba. "Tal vez no sea enseguida, pero sí. Seremos una pareja bastante aburrida para cubrir, bebé. Nada de rompimientos, nada de escándalos, problemas de droga, ¿tú no tienes antecedentes por robo de ropa o…?"

Bella rio ante mi lista de potenciales dramas. "Me arrestarán por robar algo genial, como juguetes sexuales."

Reí. "Asegúrate de llevar a Rose contigo. Eso hará que se pregunten sobre los hermanos Cullen y sus mujeres."

"Cuenta con eso." Me prometió sonriendo.

Ahora que estaba feliz y relajada pensé en preguntarle sobre lo que había mencionado en el auto, y lo que Kate había dicho. No iba a mencionar a su madre de nuevo. Ese era un tema cerrado. "Kate piensa que tendrás ofertas después de esto."

Bella giró su cabeza y me estudió. "¿Ofertas? ¿Qué quieres decir con ofertas?"

"Bueno, como dijiste en el auto. Reality shows o tal vez ser la cabeza de uno de esos shows de tabloides o algo así."

Ella arrugó su rostro y esperaba que alguien le tomara una fotografía así. Se veía demasiado linda haciendo eso. Y me sentí aliviado cuando vi que su rostro reflejaba lo que ella pensaba. Conocía a mi chica. "No quiero un reality show o estar en TV ni nada de eso." Gracias a Dios, esa era mi Bella. "¿En verdad crees que querrán eso?"

Reí. "Estás hablando sobre un mundo en el cual las Kardashians, quienes la última vez que me fijé no hacían nada más que ser ricas y salir y casarse con tipos ricos, tienen como diez shows en la TV. Sí, en verdad creo que tendrás algunas ofertas." Ofertas que me molestaban demasiado. Sabía que las revistas femeninas se pondrían en contacto con ella. Lo hacían con cada chica hermosa y no tan hermosa que tenía algo de atención mediática.

"Desagradable." Murmuró Bella. "Tengo suficientes cámaras ahora, no quiero que ninguna más me siga por gusto. No, gracias."

"Me hace inmensamente alegre escuchar eso." Admití tocando su mejilla. "Te apoyaré en todo lo que tú quieras hacer pero odio la idea de ti en esos programas de esposas de Beverly Hills o lo que sea."

"Oh, Dios. Ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Terminaré en _Women in Prison_ si me obligaran a estar con esas mujeres de los programas."

Ella siempre me hacía reír. "Siempre y cuando tengas visitas conyugales."

"Pervertido." Dijo riendo. "Y por supuesto que las tendría. Ese sería el propósito de mirar. Vea a la celebridad ir a visitar a su novia a la cárcel."

"¿Novia? Tendrías que ser mi esposa en el otro show." Le recordé.

"O ex esposa. Tienen mucho más de esas en los programas. Me pregunto por qué." Murmuró sarcásticamente.

"Nunca serás mi ex esposa, bebé." Le prometí cuando apareció nuestra comida.

"Espero que no." Me advirtió sonriendo. Comimos y charlamos, yo le contaba sobre la película y Bella me contaba lo bien que la había pasado con Rose, Alice y Kate cuando yo no estaba. Me alegraba que la pasara bien cuando yo estaba trabajando.

"Ordenamos este vestido de una tienda que encontraron online. Ellos lo trajeron." Dijo Bella asombrada.

Reí. "Por supuesto que lo sabían. Ellos quieren que tú seas su clienta. Apuesto que todo el mundo quiere. Espera a cuando lleguen las entregas de premios; tendrás a los diseñadores tomándote las medidas."

"¿En verdad? Pero yo no soy famosa."

Dulce chica. "Lo eres y no lo eres. Estás conmigo lo que significa que las cámaras estarán en ti, lo que significa que querrán que uses sus cosas. A menos por supuesto que tú quieras hacer el reality show y dejarme mordiendo el polvo."

Ella cortó un trozo de pan y lo metió en mi boca. "Puedes callarte con esa mierda. No quiero ser famosa."

Mi comida era increíble. Era genial comer algo fuera del servicio de habitación. "¿Qué quieres ser?" Le pregunté. Era una pregunta tan de primera cita.

Bella suspiró y dejó su cubierto. "No lo sé. Ser profesora era algo había decidido pensaba que era buena en ello, pero no era algo que deseaba de la manera que Rose quiere ser doctora o Ali quiere ser una enfermera. Supongo que encajaba tener un diploma en Inglés. No sé su puedo ser una profesora ahora."

Era tiempo de contarle mi idea. Había hablado con Marcus y él estaba abierto a la idea de que se convirtiera en una lectora de guiones, pero tendría que pasar su "prueba especial" primero. Les daba a los nuevos lectores un par de guiones, uno que le encantaba, uno que le gustaba y uno que odiaba y les pedía sus opiniones. El que elegía el que le encantaba conseguía el trabajo. Era bastante sencillo. Y además tenía otras ideas.

"Primero que nada, tú puedes ser lo que quieras. Hay un montón de escuelas privadas en nuestra área llenas de niños ricos y famosos. Tener una profesora que está con alguien famoso no los sorprenderá."

Bella rio. "Es cierto. Si tu mamá y tu papá son famosos, yo no soy nadie."

Besé su mejilla. "Nunca serás una nadie, no digas eso. O puedes hacer tutorías. Los niños actores necesitan profesoras."

"No había pensado en eso." Murmuró comenzando a comer de nuevo.

"También puedes ser lectora de guiones." Me miró y sonreí. "Marcus siempre está buscando gente con buen gusto para ir a través de las montañas de guiones que llegan a su escritorio cada semana. Ya sabemos que tú tienes buen gusto. Le encantó la comedia que elegiste para mí."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó sonando entusiasmada. Increíble.

"Sí, era lo mejor del montón, de acuerdo a él. Él te dará una oportunidad si tú quieres." Bebí antes de contarle la mejor parte. "Es algo que puedes hacer en donde sea."

Eso la hizo sonreír aún más. "¿Así que podría estar en Londres, contigo, recibiendo un sueldo por leer, lo cual me encanta?"

Reí ante la expresión en su rostro. "Eso resume todo."

"¡Me encanta!" Me abrazó fuertemente. Sentí los sonidos de las cámaras pero los ignoré y disfruté del entusiasmo de mi chica. Ella lucía encantada. "¿Cuándo puedo hablar con él?"

"Cuando quieras, bebé. Lo llamaremos mañana si quieres y le diremos que mande los guiones de prueba."

"¿Guiones de prueba?" Preguntó. Le expliqué el proceso y sonrió. "Puedo hacer eso. No será difícil."

Su rostro cayó y toqué su mejilla. "¿Qué?"

"¿Me contratará solo por ser tu novia? No quiero…"

La callé antes de que siguiera. "Él no contratará a nadie que no pueda hacer el trabajo. No voy a mentirte; salir conmigo probablemente te ayude a que tu nombre esté a la vista en la lista de posibles candidatos, pero si tú consigues el trabajo, será todo por tus méritos, no como favor hacia mí." Me encantara que no me quisiera usar para su beneficio. Había pocas personas en mi vida que no querían eso.

"No lo sé." Preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Y si le estoy quitando el trabajo a alguien más calificado?"

Reí. "¿Más calificado para leer guiones? No es sobre la universidad o las calificaciones. Es sobre gusto e instintos. Tendrán las mismas pruebas que tú. Marcus ha contratado a gente recién graduada de secundaria sobre gente con maestrías. Tú tienes buen ojo. Creo que lo tienes. Él está ansioso por verlo." Pasé mis dedos por su cabello. "En Hollywood, es todo sobre quien conoces. Hay pocas personas en esta ciudad a quienes no las han ayudado. Después de todo, mi mamá fue quien me ayudó a empezar."

"Es cierto." Dijo Bella comenzando a sonreír de nuevo. "Okey, bueno, me has dado algunas opciones y debo admitir, el de Marcus me sonó bien. Tal vez pueda hablar con él y arreglar algo."

"Absolutamente." Asentí. "Por razones puramente egoístas, espero que te inclines por esa opción. Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluyendo no hacer nada." Eso hizo que hiciera una mueca de nuevo y me hiciera reír. "Lo sé, esa no es una opción."

"Estoy al tanto de que nunca estaré a tu par, económicamente, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a sentarme al lado de la piscina todo el día mientras tú trabajas."

"Lo sé, bebé. Me encanta eso de ti. Aunque espero que te sientes en la piscina de vez en cuando con tu bikini."

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Eres incorregible."

"¿Ves? Usas palabras geniales como incorregible. El trabajo es tuyo."

"Eres un tonto."

"Y me amas." Le recordé.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí. "Sí." Murmuró antes de besarme. Me besó y gemí, olvidándome del público.

"Aléjate." Gruñó una voz detrás de Bella y levanté mi cabeza para mirar a Toby alejando a un tipo quien estaba intentando tomar una fotografía. Se acercó mucho más que el resto de los fotógrafos y claramente eso no le gustó a Toby. "¿Señor?" Me preguntó.

Miré a Bella "¿Lista para irte, bebé?"

"Sí." Asintió. Pagué la cuenta rápidamente. Chris abrió el camino y Toby iba detrás de nosotros. Ahora que estaba concentrado vi la locura de personas haciendo fila para vernos cenar y besarnos en el restaurante. Algunos eran paparazzi y otras personas normales. Extrañaba un poco California. Las personas eran más tranquilas con las celebridades.

Caminamos tomados de la mano por la calle, deteniéndonos en varias tiendas. Le compré a Bella un elegante reloj cucú alemán que probablemente me enloquecería pero era bastante genial con pinos y piñas. Ella me compró un vaso de cerveza en forma de bota. Quería comprarme una jarra pero era demasiado cara y me prohibió comprarme mi propio recuerdo. Tuve que firmar varios autógrafos para los valientes que se nos acercaron pero no fue tan malo. Los fotógrafos hacían lo suyo de lejos.

"¿Podemos ir a ver la iglesia antes de irnos?" Preguntó.

"Podemos ver si está abierta." Le pregunté, incapaz de negarle nada. Caminamos hacia la iglesia y nos detuvimos a varios metros de distancia. Era enorme y muy alta. "La iglesia de San Agustín." Leí en la placa. "1927."

"No tan antigua como yo pensé, pero es increíble." Ella murmuró. No sabía si estaba al tanto de las personas que nos miraban pero me sonrió. "Apuesto que se preguntarán si nos casaremos cuando entremos."

Reí y la abracé. "¿Quieres?"

Ella se sorprendió. "¿Qué?"

¡Esa mirada en su rostro! No la había podido sorprender más. "No quise decir ahora, bebé. Me preguntaba si te gustaría casarte en algún lugar como este."

"Oh." ¿Estaba decepcionada? Lo haría sin pensarlo. Aunque necesitaba un anillo y un plan pero no tenía problema en hacerlo. "No." Ella decidió. "No me gustaría que fuera una especie de show donde tenemos que escaparnos de la prensa o algo así. Me gustaría casarme en nuestra cabaña."

"¿En verdad?" Le pregunté sonriendo. Pensábamos lo mismo. Haría nuestra vida y nuestro futuro mucho más fácil.

"Allí fue donde dijiste que me amabas y que yo era tu única. No creo que haya otro lugar mejor."

Yo tampoco lo creía. "Suena perfecto, amor."

Ambos miramos la iglesia por un momento y luego me sonrió. "Vayamos a casa, o donde será nuestra casa los próximos meses."

"Suena bien." Tomé su mano y Chris y Toby nos siguieron. Entramos en el auto y nos dirigimos al hotel. Bella se acurrucó contra mí y toqué su brazo. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Emmett para decirle que íbamos en camino.

"Me di cuenta que tenemos que ir a buscar comida." No tendríamos más servicio de habitación.

Bella rio. "¿Te diste cuenta de eso? Ya está arreglado. Le hice una lista y Garrett iba a conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos. Estaremos bien."

"Pero no deberías cocinar en nuestras vacaciones, bebé."

Ella me miró. "Estoy segura que saldremos a comer afuera muchas veces, pero me encanta cocinar. Espero con ansias cocinar en esa cocina tan elegante que Garrett me aseguró que tiene todo lo que necesito. Y no puedo esperar para cocinarte de nuevo."

La besé. "Se siente como si todo finalmente está en su lugar, ¿verdad? Como que finalmente podemos estar juntos. Todo el mundo sabe sobre ti, estamos viviendo juntos, tal vez trabajarás con Marcus." Vi la mirada en su rostro.

"Es excitante." Asintió. "Aunque habrán otras personas, se siente como si estuviéramos en casa."

Reí. "Hay otras personas en casa. Emmett."

Ella rio. "Es cierto. Así que será nuestro hogar, con los guardaespaldas. Tendré que cocinar mucho." Miró a Chris. "Tal vez no quieras comer cuando salimos pero comerás cuando estemos en casa."

Él sonrió. "Okey, señorita Swan." Creí que serían las únicas palabras que lo escucharía decir.

"Bien." El auto estacionó mientras nosotros salíamos. Había mucha menos prensa allí, pero algunos se habían apresurado a tomar fotografías mientras entrábamos al hotel, lo cual era lo esperado. Chris y Toby nos acompañaban pero no era tan extremo como cuando salimos. Entramos al lobby sin ningún problema y fuimos a la entrada trasera.

Toby miró y nos dio el OK mientras caminábamos hacia la SUV negra. Chris entró a mi lado luego de que Bella y Toby habían salido corriendo. Mi hermano nos sonrió. "¿Listos para irnos, tortolitos?"

"Llévanos a casa, Em." Le dije. Se sentía como si nuestras vidas juntos había comenzado y me hacía sentir muy bien. Nuestro tiempo juntos no había sido mucho pero se sentía como si conociera a Bella desde siempre.

"Te amo." Murmuré, haciéndola sonreír. Le susurré al oído. "Me hubiera casado en esa iglesia contigo si tú querías."

"Yo también te amo." Murmuró. "Te diré que sí cuando en verdad me lo preguntes."

"Lo sé." Dije sonriendo y haciendo que mi estómago vibrara con entusiasmo.

Bella rio. "Después de todo tengo que tener ese reality show."

Le hice cosquillas y ella rio. "Hey, basta, ustedes dos. ¡No distraigan al conductor!" Dijo mi hermano.

"Cierto, Em." Le dije a Bella. "Tengo una realidad para ti en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra habitación."

"Nuestra realidad es la mejor." Me dijo acurrucándose contra mí.

Eso era cierto. "Haré realidad todos tus sueños, Bella."

"Ya lo has hecho." Tal vez los había hecho. Si ella quisiera más, se los haría realidad también.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana! :)<strong>

**Romi**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 49**

"¿Estás lista, Bella?" Le pregunté. Dios, estaba tan nervioso. Usualmente no me ponía nervioso, pero hoy era la excepción a la regla. Quería que todo saliera perfecto. Miré mi teléfono, en la mesa de noche e intenté controlar mi ansiedad por revisarlo una vez más. Estaba allí. Sabía que estaba allí. Tenía que dejar de enloquecerme.

Tenía que controlarme. Tal vez debía esperar. Era su primera experiencia en la alfombra roja, después de todo. Bella estaba nerviosa por los dos. La había llevado a unas cuantas premieres desde que habíamos llegado a casa, pero estos eran los primeros Globos de Oro. Y de alguna manera, estaba nominado por _Wild At Heart_. Bella estaba entusiasmada y aterrorizada, porque por supuesto eso significaba que las miradas estarían aún más en nosotros. Yo no estaba preocupado por eso.

Los queridos de los medios, así era como Kate nos había llamado. Bella había sido un gran éxito en nuestra aparición temprana en _Extra _y _Entertainment Tonight_. Mi promesa de que el interés por nosotros desaparecería no había sido del todo correcto. Ya no teníamos que enfrentar a una multitud de reporteros y periodistas. Pero la gente aun publicaba fotografías de nosotros todo el tiempo. Bella en la tienda, yo en el gimnasio, nosotros en la playa… todo estaba documentado. Estábamos acostumbrados ahora, pero esta noche era algo importante. Más de lo que ella esperaba.

"En un momento." Ella dijo. Okey, ya casi era la hora. Me miré en el espejo de nuestra habitación. Nuestra habitación, ¿Cuánto me encantaba eso? A Bella le había encantado mi casa, para mi gran alivio. Su biblioteca era su habitación favorita, pero ahora que habíamos elegido nuevos muebles para nosotros, creo que nuestra habitación era igual de favorita. Ella no había tenido problemas en dejarla como estaba, pero yo quería que se sintiera de ambos.

Vivir con Bella era fácil. Vivir sin Emmett era raro. Él y Rose se habían mudado hacía un mes. Ella le dijo que se sentía como en su época de universidad, lo cual era definitivamente cierto. Yo no podía negar que me encantaba tener a Bella para mí solo. Además no era como si se hubieran ido demasiado lejos. Vivían a dos cuadras y los veíamos mucho, cuando nuestras agendas nos lo permitían.

Rose había comenzado sus clases en UCLA, y le estaba yendo bastante bien. Le encantaban sus profesores y ser la futura nuera de mi padre le daba cierto respeto en el lugar. No era que Emmett se lo hubiera propuesto, todavía. Tenía planes que incluían caída libre o algo de eso. El idiota probablemente tiraría el anillo mientras intentaba colocarlo en su dedo, pero ese era su problema. Actualmente estaba trabajando en la última película de _Fast & the Furious_ y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Mi Bella había encantado a Marcus, no solo por haber elegido el guion correcto, sino también por haber hecho varias sugerencias para mejorarlo que ni a él se le hubieran ocurrido. Ahora no sólo leía sino también editaba guiones. Y lo que era más importante, le encantaba su trabajo. Constantemente tenía su nariz enterrada en algún guion Su única dificultad era que ella mentalmente me elegía para el papel protagónico en los que le gustaban. Le había dicho que era un poco injusto para los demás actores pero ella no podía evitarlo. Por lo menos yo sabía que lo que sea que hiciera Bella lo aprobaría sin ninguna duda, con excepción de mi último proyecto.

No era que no le hubiera gustado. Ella dijo que probablemente era el mejor trabajo que había hecho y creo que tenía razón. No le había gustado todo lo que tuve que pasar para hacer el papel de un adicto a las drogas de Wall Street que tocaba fondo. Había perdido 10 kilos y todavía no los había recuperado, lo cual quería decir que tenía que conseguir un traje para esta noche. Bella y Alec, quienes habían congeniado gracias a mi figura delgada, estaban trabajando para que vuelva a mi figura normal. Me había sorprendido que Alec me permitiera faltar a mi clase hoy. Probablemente lo haya hecho por Bella. A él no le importaba causar dolor en mi cuerpo a diario y las desagradables malteadas de proteínas que tenía que soportar, pero él amaba a mi chica y quería hacerla feliz en esta noche tan importante. No me sorprendía, todo el mundo amaba a Bella.

Jane la llevaba de compras constantemente. Por supuesto, ella le debía en parte. Todavía no podía creer que Bella la hubiera emparejado con Colin. Sí, el tipo con quien ella había salido la noche que me conoció oficialmente. Ese imbécil simpático. Jane se había quejado del hecho de que no podía conocer un tipo en Hollywood. Le preguntó a Bella si conocía a alguien y ella le dijo que sí y le dio el número de Colin. Hablaron por un mes antes de que Jane fuera a Washington a conocerlo. Han salido desde entonces, aunque lo hacían a larga distancia. Él estaría aquí esta noche, lo cual era un poco raro. Lo había conocido oficialmente hace un mes cuando vino a visitarla y era un tipo bueno, aunque haya salido con mi chica una vez. Él solo tenía ojos para Jane ahora, así que se podía quedar.

Mamá estaba en el paraíso ahora que Bella y Rose vivían en California oficialmente. Estoy seguro de que estaba feliz cuando volvimos, pero las chicas, como era predecible, la habían tenido entusiasmada. Todavía nos reuníamos a cenar los domingos por la noche, pero además ellas tenían una noche de chicas una vez por semana, dependiendo de nuestras agendas. Papá, Emmett y yo pasábamos el tiempo que podíamos juntos, ya que nuestras mujeres nos abandonaban constantemente.

No todo era perfecto, por supuesto, pero se acercaba. Sabía que Bella extrañaba a Alice, pero ella estaba encantada con Jasper en UW y él y Alice estaban oficialmente juntos. Emmett se había calmado y solo hacía una broma o dos. Se divertía pero sin presiones. Alice podía ser sensible a la edad de vez en cuando pero la mayoría de las veces lo dejaba de lado y disfrutaba de Jasper.

Renee no estaba involucrada, aunque Bella la había llamado para desearle feliz navidad y le había enviado algo para su cumpleaños. Ella le había dado una pequeña entrevista a _TMZ _que no había hecho ningún daño, pero luego nos enteramos que quería un reality show en _E!_ y _Bravo_. Pero mamá se enteró y los aplastó. Renee Swan o Higginbotham no era una persona grata en Hollywood y Bella le había dicho que ella había hecho su elección. Ella se había quejado en algún tabloide pero nadie le había prestado demasiada atención y estaba bastante seguro de que mamá la había contactado para que se alejara, incluso si no lo admitiera.

Bella no parecía estar molesta. Charlie, Sue, ella y yo habíamos pasado una fantástica navidad aquí, nuestra primera navidad juntos. Había sido increíble, en verdad. Nos habíamos conocido por casi un año. A veces se sentía como si fuera más, a veces se sentía como si fuera menos. La amaba más y más cada día y era difícil recordar cómo era mi vida sin ella. Me alegraba no tener que hacerlo. Quería que saliera del baño y hacer lo que durante meses quise hacer.

"Bebé, no estás…" Me alejé del espejo para verla en la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Mierda. No tenía palabras para explicar lo hermosa que se veía. "Bella." Susurré en reverencia porque se lo merecía. Probablemente tendría que agradecerle a Dios por la visión frente a mí, cuando pudiera recuperar mis palabras.

Ella estaba de rojo. Ajustado, sexy, la perfección. Era un vestido simple, sin esos adornos de mierda que las mujeres solían ponerse en la alfombra roja. Lo sabía porque ella me lo había dicho, que quera Gucci. Habían tenido mucha propaganda con el vestido blanco que usó la noche que nos vieron por primera vez y prácticamente le rogaron vestirla esta noche. Este vestido no era diferente al blanco. Tenía tiras, esta vez, pero eran muy finas, un escote y era muy ajustado. Estaba exquisita.

"¿Te gusta?" Me preguntó sonriendo ante mi reacción. Probablemente yo estaba babeándome.

"Estás hermosa, bebé. No estoy seguro de que debamos salir a algún lado contigo luciendo así." Finalmente había encontrado mis palabras.

Ella rio y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. El estilista le había dejado su cabello suelto, con grandes ondas que caían sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran oscuros y hasta casi lucía peligrosa. Ella era peligrosa. Mi corazón palpitaba con tan solo mirarla y puede que tenga que pegarle a alguien en la alfombra roja. Eso sería la primera vez.

"Espero que me lleves a algún lado, Cullen. No me pasé horas frotándome y aprontándome para sentarme a comer pizza contigo."

Reí y tomé su mano, acercándola a mí. "No deseches la idea de comer pizza vestido de gala hasta que lo intentes, amor." Ella rio y pasé mis manos por su desnuda y suave piel. "¿Puedo besarte o arruinaré la obra de arte?"

Bella rio y rozó sus labios con los míos, alejándose antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso. "Ya es demasiado por ahora." Intenté hacer un puchero pero ella me ignoró. "¿Estás listo?"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Sí, estaba muy listo. Había estado listo por mucho tiempo. "Casi."

"¿El traje está correcto?" Ella pasó sus manos por mis hombros y le sonreí.

"Sí. Gane otro kilo, ¿sabes?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Todavía no es suficiente. Haré pasta mañana."

Lo mejor de ganar peso de nuevo era la maravillosa comida que hacía. Lo peor era Alec y sus malteadas proteicas.

"Suena bien." Le dije. Okey. Era hora. "Déjame mirarme una vez más."

Bella rio y me giré hacia el espejo. "Eres pero que una chica, lo juro."

Sonreí y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Confiado por afuera, enloquecido por adentro. "Sabes que quieres que luzca increíble, bebé." Aquí vamos. "¿Puedes hacerme un favor y jugar una palabra contra Emmett por mí?"

Miré en el espejo como tomaba mi celular. Abrió la aplicación y rio cuando vio algo. "¿Jugó ME? ¿En serio? Emmett necesita trabajar en su vocabulario."

No, en realidad no. Tomé el borde de la cómoda con fuerza mientras abría el juego. Dio un grito ahogado y sus ojos marrones me miraron a través del espejo cuando vio la palabra que había jugado. Tomé la caja que estaba guardada y me acerqué a ella. Se llevó su mano a su boca y dio otro grito ahogado cuando me arrodillé frente a ella.

"Eres tan hermosa." Le dije olvidando el discurso que tenía planeado. "Casi perfecta. Solo te falta una cosa." Abrí la caja y le mostré el anillo de cuatro kilates y corte princesa que el tipo de Cartier y Jane me habían convencido que era perfecto para ella. Era lo suficientemente grande para que la gente pudiera verlo y ver que ella era mía, pero no tan grande para que a ella no le gustara. Tenía pequeños diamantes alrededor de la banda que brillaban a la luz del sol.

La miré e intenté concentrarme en lo que quería decir. "Un año atrás, no te conocía. No creía que quería una novia y mucho menos una esposa. Luego llegaste a mi vida con una simple palabra como nombre y cambiaste mi mundo por completo. Tú te convertiste en mi mundo. Las chances de conocernos de esta manera eran astronómicas, pero estábamos destinados a ser. Tú me encontraste a través de un juego y creí que podía completar el ciclo usando nuestro juego para preguntarte si te gustaría tomar mi nombre y convertirte en mi esposa. Te amo, Bella, más de lo que puedo decir. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Había lágrimas en sus ojos y finalmente logró decir "sí" asintiendo rápidamente. Tomé el anillo de la caja y lo coloqué en su dedo. Era perfecto, tal como lo era ella para mí. Me puse de pie y ella tiró sus brazos a mí alrededor, besándome. Ese era el beso que quería. Las lágrimas caían por su mejilla mientras me besaba una y otra vez. Reí y sequé sus lágrimas mientras nos separábamos.

"Tal vez no debí de hacer esto cuando estabas arreglada." Le dije, aunque no me arrepentía. Mi corazón palpitaba y me sentía como si hubiera ganado un Oscar. No, mucho mejor que eso.

Bella rio y tomó el pañuelo que le ofrecí, secándose sus ojos. "No, fue perfecto. Tú eres perfecto. No puedo creer que hayas usado Words para pedirme matrimonio."

La tomé y la giré. "El juego nos unió. Supuse que lo usaría para sellar el trato."

Ella rio mientras la bajaba. "¿Cuánto tardaste para conseguir las letras correctas?"

Dios, si tan solo supiera. "Creo que Emmett y yo tuvimos que cambiar fichas treinta o cuarenta veces. Por supuesto, él necesitaba una E así que estuvo bien durante todo el tiempo, pero me costó un poco conseguir las letras para MARRY." Tomé el teléfono y se lo mostré. "Luego tenía que asegurarme de que tú podías jugarlo."

Bella sonrió mientras miraba las letras en mi teléfono. Ella colocó la E y la S junto a la Y. "Noté que no me diste la opción de deletrear no." Me dijo sonriendo, como sabía que lo haría.

Me encogí de hombros, todavía sonriendo. Sentía como si no lo había dejado de hacer en un tiempo largo. Tal vez nunca más estaría serio. "No es mi culpa que NO, no esté permitido en el tablero."

Bella rio. "Incluso si lo hiciera, nunca lo jugaría." Me besó de nuevo. "Te amo tanto, Edward. No puedo esperar a ser tu esposa."

"Yo tampoco, bebé, ¿estaba pensando tal vez en octubre?" Estábamos ocupados por un tiempo. En marzo comenzaba la filmación de una película y luego tendría que filmar Steele en Italia este verano.

"Es perfecto." Me dijo besándome de nuevo. Levantó su mano al aire. "Nadie va a tener un accesorio más lindo que yo esta noche."

"No, no lo harán."

"Mejor que arregle mi rostro si no quiero lucir como un mapache en la alfombra roja." Colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.

"Eres hermosa." Le aseguré. Ella era la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Bella sonrió. "Ganarás esta noche. Puedo presentirlo."

"Ya he ganado." Le dije, tocando el anillo en su dedo.

"Lo hicimos." Ella dijo besándome de nuevo.

"Sí, lo hicimos." Ganara o perdiera esta noche, ya había conseguido mi premio.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

No tardó demasiado tiempo en arreglarse y cuando entramos en la limosina ella lucía radiante. Tal vez proponerle matrimonio hoy había sido una mala idea, porque moría por llevarla a casa de nuevo y hacerle el amor toda la noche en vez de compartirla con millones de personas. Creí que sería divertido mostrar el anillo y mencionarla como mi prometida en la alfombra roja. Claramente, era un idiota. Kate había reído cuando le conté sobre mis planes. Ella probablemente sabía lo difícil que me iba a ser quitar mis manos de Bella todo ese tiempo. Mujer malvada.

Me acerqué a Bella y comencé a mordisquear su oreja. Ella rio y se alejó un poco. "No creas que no sé que tramas, Señor."

Le di mi mirada más inocente. "¿Qué tramo? ¿Un hombre no puede besar a su prometida en la parte trasera de una elegante limosina?"

"Tu beso guiará a tu toque lo cual guiará al sexo en la limosina, lo cual es lo que quiero hacer."

Joder, ella me mataba. "Bebé, no puedes decir cosas así y no esperar a que te ataque."

Bella sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo brillantemente. "Guárdalo para después de la ceremonia. Ya hemos arruinado mi maquillaje esta noche y no quiero salir de la limosina luciendo arrugada. ¿Puedes imaginarte los titulares?"

Podría y en parte me gustaba cada uno de ellos. Pero ella tenía razón. Me podía comportar por unas interminables horas. Apestaría, pero lo haría.

"Deberíamos llamar a todo el mundo antes de que se enteren que nos comprometimos por televisión." Bella dijo de repente. "Maldición, olvidé mi teléfono." Ella tenía uno de esos bolsitos pequeños que no podía guardar nada pero combinaba con el vestido. Nunca entendía eso. Le di mi teléfono e intenté no lucir culpable.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Ella preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos. "¿Ya les contaste?"

Maldición. Se suponía que tenía que ser un buen actor pero no podía esconderle nada. Ellos quitarían mi nominación si vieran lo fácil que Bella me leía. "No exactamente." Murmuré mirando sus dedos.

Ella alejó mis manos. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

Suspiré. "Bueno, obviamente Emmett sabe, porque me ayudó con el juego."

"Lo cual quiere decir que Rose sabe." Bella terminó, finalmente comprendiendo todo.

"Bueno, sí, y sabes que Emmett no le guarda nada a mamá, así que…"

"Esme y Carlisle lo saben. Y Kate tiene que saberlo porque por supuesto la gente verá el anillo y comenzarán a preguntar. Garrett sabrá por ella. ¿Hay alguien más que sabe? ¿Colocaste un aviso en _Variety_?" Su voz no tenía furia, gracias a Dios, y sus ojos brillaban, así que no estaba molesta.

"Bueno…" Comencé a reírme. "Tuve que pedirle permiso a tu papá, así que por supuesto que él sabe, pero no cuando. No le dije que lo haría. Y Alice no sabe."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Te apuesto un millón de dólares a que Alice sabe."

Oh, sí, a través de Rose. O Emmett. Bocón. "Tal vez, pero no sé que sabe."

Ella sonrió. "¿Qué hay de Jane? ¿Podemos sorprenderla por lo menos?"

Miré hacia un costado y Bella me dio una palmada en la pierna. "¿Ella también?"

"Puede que me haya ayudado a escoger el anillo. Ella dijo que ustedes tienen la misma talla de dedo así que necesitaba saber como lucía y…" Me callé, molesto conmigo mismo por habérselo contado a todo el mundo. Tendría que habérselo propuesto en Londres cuando estuviéramos solos.

"Edward." Bella me tomó por la nuca hasta que me giré para verla. "Me encanta que hayas involucrado a todos, incluso si no fue intencionalmente. Después de todo, han sido una gran parte de que nosotros estemos juntos y que nos mantengamos de esa manera. No me importa, para nada."

"¿No?" Le pregunté. "¿Aunque sea anticlimático contárselo?"

"No hay nada anticlimático ante el hecho de que estamos comprometidos, Edward Cullen." Me dijo severamente. Dios, amaba cuando usaba ese tono de profesora. Puede que no esté enseñando, pero aun sabía como usar esa voz. Por supuesto, era mucho mejor cuando lo hacía en privado, en nuestro hogar. Le compré un escritorio en broma, pero no tan broma, como regalo de navidad. Bella había estado encantada y por supuesto lo había amado. Le habíamos dado un buen uso también.

"Y aun así los llamaré. ¡Ellos también deben estar contentos!" Ella declaró. Reí y la abracé mientras ella buscaba los número en la agenda, seleccionado a su padre y poniéndolo en altavoz.

"Hola." Contestó gruñonamente, sin ninguna duda de que era yo quien llamaba.

"¡Hola, papá!" Bella le dijo felizmente. Me encantaba lo feliz que estaba. Me encantaba lo feliz que yo estaba. Y más importante, lo feliz que éramos.

"¡Bells!" Oh, claro, ahora él sonaba contento. Imbécil. "¿No tienes que ir a ese show elegante esta noche? Sue ya está mirando uno de esos canales para mirar las primeras llegadas."

Bella y yo nos miramos divertidos ante la idea de Charlie mirando el desfile de moda de los Globos de Oro. "Estamos en camino." Le dijo. "Te estoy llamando desde la limosina."

"Has hecho un largo camino desde el auto de policía." Observó.

Bella rio. "Hey, por lo menos no te estoy llamando de uno, ¿verdad?"

"Eres la chica equivocada para llamar. ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó.

Ella sonrió y enlacé mis dedos con los suyos, jugando con el anillo. "¡Edward me pidió casamiento y le dije que sí!" Ella anunció.

"Ya era hora." Murmuró.

"¡Papá!"

"Estoy feliz por ti, Bells." Dijo rápidamente. "He estado preparado para escuchar esa noticia durante un tiempo." Bella me miró y me encogí de hombros. Se lo había contado en navidad. El tiempo había sido perfecto. "Felicidades."

"Gracias, papá. Estamos pensando en casarnos en octubre en la cabaña, pero te diremos con seguridad pronto."

"Suena bien. Cullen, conoces el trato."

"Cuidar a tu niña. Sí, señor, lo haré."

"¿Y?" Preguntó, haciendo reír a Bella.

"Y alejarla de los problemas, aunque ella nunca se mete en problemas. Aun no confías en que mi hermano no nos lleve a los problemas. Te prometo que eso no sucederá." Sí, lo sabía muy bien.

"Bien. Bueno, supongo que te veré en la TV dentro de poco. Estoy seguro que luces hermosa."

"Sí." Le dije besando su mano.

"Gracias, papá. Te llamaré en uno o dos días, ¿okey?"

"Seguro, Bells. Diviértete y cuídate."

Bella rio. "Lo haré. Te amo, papá."

"Yo también te amo." Y colgó. Phew, él aun me hacía poner nervioso, aunque había sido decente cuando le dije que me quería casar con Bella. Por supuesto, él aun le hacía las cosas complicadas a mi hermano, pero ese era su problema. Presentía que Emmett aún no le había propuesto matrimonio a Rose porque sabía que se tenía que enfrentar a Charlie.

"¡Ahora, tus padres!" Ella marcó el número de mis padres, recostándose contra mí.

"¡Hola!" Dios, mamá, ¿tienes que sonar tan entusiasmada?

"Hola, Esme." Le dijo Bella.

"¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó mamá. "¿Estás lista para el show?"

"Estoy maravillosa, Esme. Y lista; al menos creo que lo estoy." Ella rio y tocó su estómago. "Estoy un poco nerviosa pero Edward dice que luzco bien."

"¿Bien?" Demandé. "Yo no dije que luces bien. Creo que usé las palabras despampanante, hermosa y exquisita."

"Espero que sí." Me advirtió mamá. "Es algo importante para una mujer, Edward."

Dios, me acurruqué contra Bella mientras ella reía. "Él me hizo sentir como la mujer más hermosa del planeta, Esme."

"¿Solo del planeta? Estás fallando, hijo."

Rodé mis ojos. "Intentaré mejor." Contesté secamente.

"Si lo intentara más, mi cabeza sería muy grande para mis hombros." Le dijo Bella a mamá. "Tengo noticias que quiero compartir."

"¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias?" Mamá tenía suerte de ganarse la vida detrás de escenas, porque como actriz apestaba.

Bella rio. "Esme, ya sé que sabes. ¡Edward me propuso matrimonio y le dije que sí!"

Mamá gritó, diciéndole a mi padre que ya lo había hecho. "No es como si no lo supieras gracias a la bocota de Emmett." Le dije cuando dejó de gritar.

"Por lo menos uno de mis hijos me mantiene informado." Ella dijo. "Y no estaba segura de que lo hubieras hecho, porque Bella, mi maravillosa y futura nuera, me sigue llamando Esme en vez de mamá. Algo que ahora puedo corregir ya que es oficial."

Reí cuando Bella tuvo su tirón de orejas. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Lo siento Es… quiero decir, mamá. No quería asumir…"

"No es nada, cariño. Sabes que lo entiendo. Querías sorprenderme y te amo por eso. No puedo estar más feliz de que mi hijo se case contigo. Sabes que ya te considero mi hija y estoy encantada de que sea oficial."

Los ojos de Bella llenaron de lágrimas y toqué su mejilla. "Estoy tan feliz de poder ser parte de tu familia. Y sabes que me encantaría llamarte mamá. Eres como una madre para mí. Gracias por hacerme sentir bienvenida."

"Oh, dulce chica, ¡no perteneces en otro lado más! Vendrás a cenar mañana y celebraremos. Quiero mirar ese hermoso anillo y escuchar lo que tengas planeado."

"¿Yo también estoy invitado?" Le dije, preguntándome si había sido olvidado ahora que tenía una hija.

"Por supuesto. Necesito que alguien entretenga a tu padre."

"Que divertida, mamá."

Ella rio. "Okey, apuesto hijo, quiero verte y quiero felicitarte a ti también. ¿Es mejor?"

"Un poco." Le dije.

"Bueno, que te parece esto. Te amo, estoy encantada por ti, y no puedo esperar a verlos juntos en la alfombra roja esta noche. Sé que ganarás y no puedo estar más orgullosa del muchacho talentoso hermoso y con buen gusto para las mujeres que eres."

Reí. Mi madre era única. "Eso es mejor. Gracias, mamá."

"Eso espero. Ahora vayan a divertirse. Invitaré a Rose y a Emmett a la fiesta. ¿Debería decirle a alguien más?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Mantengamos a la familia por ahora."

"¡Familia!" Mamá sonaba encantada. "Sí, eso funciona. ¿Le has contado a Charlie?"

Bella rio. "Sí, recién lo llamamos."

"¿Cómo les fue?"

"Él sabía lo que se venía. Está feliz." Le dijo Bella.

"Bien. Lo llamaré para saber como está. ¡Diviértete! ¡Los amo!"

"Nosotros también te amamos." Le dije al mismo tiempo que Bella. Mamá rio y cortó.

"Bueno, eso salió bien." Dije. "Ella me remplazó contigo."

"Claro que no." Rio Bella. "Te garantizo que si hiciera algo para herirte, ella me caería con la ira de Dios."

Eso era cierto. "Ella haría lo mismo si yo te lo hiciera a ti."

"Lo cual es por eso que no nos vamos a lastimar." Dijo Bella sonriendo.

"Claro que no."

"¿Rose?" Preguntó y asentó. ¿Por qué no?

"Tu hermano es un lame culo chupa pija." Anunció Rose cuando la llamada conectó. Bella inmediatamente comenzó a reírse.

"Um…" Comencé a decir, inseguro.

"¡Paracaidismo! El imbécil quiere que vaya a hacer paracaidismo la semana que viene cuando sabe que tengo parciales para preparar. Él está enojado porque dije que no. Estúpido."

Bueno, por supuesto que estaba molesto. Él le iba a proponer matrimonio en el aire. Miré a Bella en busca de ayuda. "¡Maldición!" Gritó Rose de repente. "Me distrajo y me olvidé. Felicidades Señora Cullen."

"Es algo bueno que le haya propuesto matrimonio antes de llamarte, spoiler secreta." Le dije.

"Lo que sea, Edward, sé muy bien la hora que es y sé que Bella no llevó su teléfono a los Globos de Oro lo que quiere decir que tuvo que usar el tuyo. A menos que te hayas cagado y no le hayas preguntado, lo cual tendría cosas peores que decirte antes que arruinar la sorpresa."

"Me preguntó y le dije que sí." Le informó Bella, deteniéndola de algún potencial monólogo. No sabía que nombres me daría si Emmett era un lame culo chupa pija. Me llamaría peor que eso.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Rose. "¡Tenemos festejarlo!"

"¿Qué hay de tus pruebas?" Le pregunté, tomando mi vida en mis propias manos, lo sabía, pero tenía que ayudar un poco a mi hermano.

"Podemos ir a hacer paracaidismo en cualquier momento. Mi mejor amiga se compromete una sola vez." Ella respondió.

Mierda, me iba a caer con su furia. "Esme hará una cena para nosotros mañana y estás invitada. Hablaremos sobre las fiestas y demás cosas allí." Dijo Bella rápidamente.

"Suena bien. Necesito ir a leer otro capítulo antes de ver el show esta noche."

"Uh, Rose." Comencé. Esperaba que Emmett lo apreciara. "Sé que estás ocupada y que tú y Emmett pueden ir a hacer paracaidismo cualquier día, pero en verdad pienso que debes considerarlo. Es algo importante para él."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, sospechosa.

Joder. "Um, él tenía un amigo quien era piloto y murió hace un par de años y Emmett va a ir en su honor." Mierda, me iba a ir al infierno por mentir. "Estoy seguro que él quiere que estés ahí." Ella me mataría si se enterara, a menos que la hiciera muy feliz con su propuesta. Y esperaba decirle a él sobre su amigo muerto antes que ella. "No digas nada. A él no le gusta hablar sobre eso."

Bella me miraba, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

"¿En verdad?" Preguntó Rose, con su voz más suave. "Mierda. Tengo que ir a disculparme."

"¡No! ¡No puedes decir nada!" Apreciaba mi vida ahora. Em estaría de acuerdo con mi mentira con tal de comprometerse. Rose puede que no.

"No lo haré." Me aseguró. "Solo quiero hacerlo sentir bien a mi propia manera."

Oh, Dios. "¡Rose!" Cortó Bella riendo. "No necesitamos escuchar sobre tu manera especial."

Rose rio. "Imagina lo que estaremos haciendo mientras estén en la alfombra roja."

"Y con eso, nos vamos." Gruñó Bella. "Adiós, Rose."

"¡Adiós, Señora Cullen!"

"¿De que fue todo eso?" Bella demandó cuando cortó. "Le estabas mintiendo sobre ese amigo muerto. ¿Por qué Rose necesita ir a hacer paracaidismo con Emmett?"

Suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Bueno, él había compartido mi propuesta con todo el mundo, era justo si le contaba a Bella. "Me dijo que le iba a proponer matrimonio durante la caída. Asumo que eso es lo que hará y por qué la estaba presionando para hacerlo a pesar de las pruebas."

Bella sonrió. "¿En verdad? ¿Ellos también se comprometerán?"

"Sí. Bueno, lo harán si ella no lo mata cuando le proponga matrimonio en el aire y si no va a prisión por violarlo mientras lo mata. Uno o ambos hermanos Cullen morirán la próxima semana." Le dije haciéndola reír y abrazándola.

"No dejaré que maten a mi prometido. Creo que estará tan encantada sobre estar comprometida que no le importará tu horrible mentira."

"¡Tenía que pensar rápido!" Me defendí. "¿Qué le hubieras dicho? Quiero decir, no es algo normal intentar pensar en una mentira."

Bella rio. "Es cierto. No se me hubiera ocurrido nada."

"Bueno, entonces, solo protégeme y le diré a Emmett la mentira del paracaidismo mañana. Tal vez él puede pretender que es real y que le propone matrimonio de esa manera porque le recuerda el momento." Decidí, inspirado.

"Él no comenzará su matrimonio con una mentira." Dijo Bella. "Díselo ahora."

"Está bien, pero espero que no la dejes que me mate."

Bella besó mi mejilla. "Nunca." Llamé a mi hermano.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó en el teléfono. Rose todavía no había ido hacia él. Dios sabe lo que estaba haciendo.

"No te enojes conmigo; te hice un favor."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó, sonando interesado.

"Convencí a Rose de que fuera a hacer paracaidismo contigo."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Demandó.

"Escucha, por eso estoy llamando, idiota. Le dije que tenías un amigo piloto que murió un par de años atrás y que querías ir para recordarlo."

Hubo una larga pausa en el final. "¿Por qué diablos le dijiste eso?"

"Porque ella estaba enojada contigo porque tiene mucho trabajo para hacer. Supuse que ella iría si tú estabas emo o algo así."

Él rio. "Ella lo hará. Pero tú estás muerto por haberle mentido."

Tal como lo había temido. "No estoy muerto si le propones matrimonio correctamente como lo hice yo."

"¡Hey! Olvidé cuando Rosie se enojó conmigo. Eso es increíble. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

"Estoy aquí. Hola, Emmett."

"¡Hola, cuñada! ¡Me alegra tanto que esto finalmente se haga realidad!"

"Yo también. Y no puedo esperar a que Rose sea mi hermana también para que tú puedas sacar ventaja de mi hombre arriesgando su vida por ti."

"Lo sé. Finalmente estamos emparejados." Dijo.

"Secuestro versus homicidio, estoy a favor." Le dije.

"No, tu sólo… Oh Dios." Dijo ahogado.

"¿Qué? ¿Emmett, estás bien?"

"¿Rosie, que estás usando?" Miré a Bella. Oh, no. "Mmm, ¿es para que yo lo use o para que tú lo uses?"

"¡Emmett! ¡Estamos colgando!" Grité frenético para que se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué? Sí, oh sí. Tú ganas. Te debo. Adiós, hermano." Y se fue. Dios.

"Ni siquiera quiero saberlo." Decidió Bella. "Pretendamos que nada sucedió y llamemos a Alice."

Cierto. Alice era segura. Llamé a su número. "Hey, ¿no se supone que estás en televisión ahora?" Ella preguntó cuándo llamó. El identificador de llamada lo hacía posible.

"Estamos en camino." Le dije. Nos estábamos acercando, en realidad. El tráfico se estaba enlenteciendo. Estaríamos en esta limosina por un tiempo muy largo. Lo suficiente para llamar a todo el mundo y tener sexo maravilloso en la limosina como Bella lo había dicho antes. No, tenía que esperar. Maldición.

"¿Bella, estás ahí? ¿Cómo te lleva el vestido? ¿Conseguiste la talla adecuada? Porque si no lo hiciste…"

"El vestido es increíble." Le dijo Bella. "Me queda como un guante. Elegiste bien." Alice había viajado hasta aquí y las chicas tuvieron un fin de semana de compras con Kate y Jane. Bella no podía tener pocos críticos de moda para su primera experiencia en la alfombra roja, aparentemente.

"¡Bien! No puedo esperar a verlo. ¿Y tu cabello está suelto? Sé que habíamos dicho suelto, pero…"

"Ali, estamos comprometidos." La interrumpió mi chica, sabiendo que si Alice comenzaba a hablar de ropa y accesorios el show terminaría antes de que ella cortara.

"¡Lo estás!" Ella chilló. "¡Estoy tan entusiasmada! ¡Nos casaremos!" Rio. "No, Jasper, _nosotros _no nos casaremos, ¡Bella y Edward lo harán! ¡Es tan excitante!"

Reí. Jasper era un chico interesante, y sí, lo llamaba chico porque era ocho años menor que yo. Aunque él tenía un alma antigua y hacía feliz a Alice. Casi se desmaya cuando nos conocimos. No estaba acostumbrado a eso de parte de los hombres, pero Alice me aseguró que era un gran fan.

"Estamos bastante contentos." Asintió Bella.

"¿Cómo estuvo la propuesta? ¿Qué dijo?"

"Él está aquí y dijo lo justo para nosotros." Le recordó Bella. "Pero usó nuestro juego para hacerlo." Ella agregó, haciendo chillar más a Alice.

"¿Te propuso en _Words_? ¡Eso es increíble! No, Jasper, no puedes hacer eso, obviamente, y sabes que no nos casaremos hasta que te gradúes."

Reí. A veces ella sonaba como su madre. Sabía que luchaba con eso ahora, pero Jasper había hecho un buen trabajo. "¡Cuéntame sobre el anillo!" Demandó.

"Es de corte cuadrado." Dijo Bella mirando al anillo y sonriendo.

"Princesa." Alice y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo haciéndola reír.

"Sí, eso. Y está ubicado diagonalmente y tiene un montón de diamantes pequeños alrededor de la banda."

"Pavo." Dijo Ali. "Lindo. Lo buscaré."

De eso no tenía dudas. "Es lo suficientemente grande para que se note pero no tan grande para que Bella se rehúse a usarlo."

Ella rio. "Me conoces tan bien."

"Claro que sí, bebé."

"Okey, puedo notar que ustedes dos están a punto de succionarse los rostros así que me iré, pero te recordaré primero que Bella está arreglada, ¡así que más vale que no lo arruines, Edward!"

Reí. "Ella ya me ha prohibido de hacer lo grande hasta después del show. Estamos a salvo."

"¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡No puedo esperar!"

"Adiós, Alice." Le dijo Bella y colgó. "¿Qué es todo este tráfico?"

"Estamos en la línea, bebé. Cada limosina se detiene y salen las personas. Lleva tiempo."

"¿Deberíamos llamar a Kate?" Preguntó. "Quiero decir, ella estará a punto de lidiar con esto."

"Ella sabe, pero ten." Tomé mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de texto.

**Es oficial. ¡Bella dijo que sí!**

Mi teléfono sonó dos segundos después, haciéndonos reír. "Hola." Dije poniéndolo en altavoz de nuevo.

"Lindo, Edward. Te conozco y he cuidado de ti durante nueve años, ¿y todo lo que tengo cuando te comprometes es un mensaje de texto de cinco palabras? Estás despedido."

Reí. "No puedes despedirme."

"¡Claro que sí! Tienes suerte de que ame a tu prometida. Felicitaciones, Bella."

"Gracias, Kate. Prometo que lo mantendré en línea. Las cosas enloquecerán para ti de nuevo, lamento decirlo."

Kate rio. "Prefiero una boda de una celebridad antes que un escándalo de una celebridad cualquier día. Lanzaré un comunicado oficial hoy confirmando el compromiso y lo enviaré mañana, ¿les parece bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí. Estoy seguro que verán el anillo y te llamarán." Además, si por milagro ganaba, iba a mencionar a mi prometida.

"Lo enviaré cuando se confirme la noticia esta noche. Ve, gana y agradéceme."

Reí. "Mmm, parece que te dejé afuera en mi discurso."

"Hazlo y muere, Cullen. En verdad te despediré si haces eso. Puedes olvidarte de Garrett si quieres. Probablemente lo hará llorar."

"Eres una mujer cruel." Le dije.

Ella rio. "Le estoy enseñando a Bella algunas lecciones de cómo ser una buena esposa. Me aseguraré de que las aprenda."

"Aléjate de mi esposa." Dios, amaba decir eso. La sonrisa de Bella me decía que a ella también le gustaba.

"No puedo. Me gusta más que tú, y considerando que solías protagonizar algunas de mis fantasías, eso dice demasiado."

Dios. "Deja de pervertir a mi hombre, Kate." Le dijo Bella, riendo suavemente.

"Dile que deje de ser tan atractivo. Menos esta noche. Esta noche lo necesitamos caliente. ¿Está caliente, Bella?"

Ella me miró. "El más caliente."

"Perra suertuda. Está bien, tomen la alfombra roja mientras yo me sentaré a gozar de los beneficios. Hablamos pronto. Y felicitaciones, en verdad."

"Gracias, Katie." Cortamos y le sonreí a Bella. "Ya casi. ¿Estás lista?"

"Tanto como pueda." Dijo.

La limosina se detuvo y un hombre abrió la puerta para que saliéramos. "Aquí vamos." Le dije, apretando su mano antes de salir. Puse un pie afuera y comenzaron a gritar mi nombre pero los ignoré y le di mi mano a Bella. La sostuve cerca de mí mientras gritaban nuestros nombres y sonreí. Saludé a la multitud de fotógrafos y fans.

"Creo que estoy ciega." Murmuró Bella.

"Lo sé, la peor parte de estas elegantes alfombras rojas es que no puedes usar gafas de sol. Uno de estos días lo ignoraré." Le dije pasando mi brazo por su alrededor. "Ahora caminaremos por la línea y tendremos que detenernos cada cinco pies para hablar con alguien. Los pequeños reporteros tienen menos tiempo pero los grandes todo el que quieran. Nos moverán cuando terminemos con ellos."

El primero en la línea era nada menos que Ryan Seacrest, por supuesto. "¡Edward Cullen! Damas y caballeros, tenemos a Edward Cullen y a su encantadora novia, Bella, aquí en la alfombra roja. Edward, ¿Cómo te sientes sobre esta noche?"

No pude contener mi sonrisa mientras me acercaba al micrófono. "Estoy contento. Estoy encantado de compartir esta noche con mi prometida, Bella, y ser nominado es la frutilla de la torta de lo que ha sido el mejor año de mi vida."

"¡Bueno, esas son grandes noticias! ¡Felicitaciones, Edward y Bella! ¿Cuándo se comprometieron?"

Bella sonrió y colocó su brazo en mi cintura. "Esta noche. Edward y yo decidimos que necesitábamos un poco de brillo hoy."

"Diría que es un montón de brillo." Observó Ryan, tomando su mano y mostrándolo a la cámara el anillo. Me encantaba. "Una nueva prometida, una nominación a los Globo, una nominación al Oscar; diría que estás volando bastante alto, Edward."

"Ciertamente lo estoy." Dije sonriéndole a Bella.

"Y Bella, tengo que preguntar para las chicas allí afuera, ¿de quién es el vestido?"

Ella rio, sabiendo que tendría que responder esta pregunta un millón de veces. "Gucci."

"Ciertamente lo llevas bien. Es un vestido despampanante." Le dijo Ryan mirándola. Entrecerré mis ojos. Mía.

"Gracias. Quería lucir bien al lado del hombre más sexy." Respondió.

Apreté su hombro. Ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ese título. "Diría que lucen perfectos. Felicidades y buena suerte esta noche, Edward."

Esa era nuestra salida. Le agradecí a Ryan y nos movimos hacia nuestra próxima entrevista. La noticia sobre nuestro compromiso se había corrido muy rápido, y ni siquiera tuve que anunciarlo luego de un par de entrevistas. Bien, quería que el mundo lo supiera.

"Esto se vuelve bastante tedioso, ¿huh?" Bella observó mientras esperábamos para habla con Dana Devon.

"Sí, cuando no te tengo a mi lado." Asentí.

Ella rio y me besó suavemente. "¿A qué se debe eso?" Pregunté.

"Solo porque eres malditamente lindo." Ella dijo. Era suficiente.

"Lindo no es una palabra que usaría para describirlo." Dijo una voz demasiado familiar detrás de nosotros. Sentí a Bella endurecerse y le di un apretón en su mano en señal de apoyo.

"Irina." Me giré y le di una sonrisa falsa. "Felicidades." Ella estaba nominada como mejor actriz de reparto y _Wild At Heart_ como mejor película dramática. No podía creer lo bien que había sido recibida. Ella estaba usando un vestido blanco muy similar al que Bella había usado la noche que salió todo a la luz. Me pregunté si lo había hecho por gusto y ¿por qué? ¿No sabía que no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi chica?

Ella se acercó a mí y giré mi cabeza para que sus labios rozaran mi mejilla. Ella no podía tocar mis labios. Bella hizo un suave ruido a mi lado. "Es bueno verte de nuevo." Dijo, cubriendo la mirada de molestia en su rostro cuando me alejé rápidamente de ella.

No dije nada porque no era bueno verla de nuevo. "Conoces a Peter, ¿verdad?" Peter Mayne, su nuevo novio estrella de rock.

"Seguro, hola, Peter." Él me dio un apretón en la mano y lucía demasiado aburrido. Su camisa estaba arrugada y desarreglada. Casi me río ante su imagen al lado de la reina de hielo sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar.

"Y esta es mi prometida, Bella." Dije acercándola a mí.

Peter sacudió su mano e Irina le dio una fría mirada cuando vio el anillo en su mano. "¿Así que es real? Lo había escuchado pero no lo creía."

"No veo porqué no." Respondí suavemente, aunque quería decirle unos cuantos nombres y tal vez llamar a Rose para que le pegue. Probablemente no sería bueno que Bella lo hiciera, aunque yo lo disfrutaría. "Bella es el amor de mi vida."

"Oh, Edward, siempre fuiste un romántico." Ella dijo como si fuera algo malo.

"Él aun es un romántico." Dijo Bella sonriendo dulcemente. "Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo."

"Yo digo." Ella murmuró, sonando indiferente.

Mi chica comenzó a lucir incómoda y miré hacia atrás. Todavía quedaba una pareja antes de nosotros. "¿Estás embarazada o algo?" Preguntó Irina de repente, haciendo que mi cabeza girara de repente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntarías eso?" Le pregunté.

"Porque ella cree que te envolví para que te casaras conmigo." Dijo Bella, sonriendo pero con una mirada muy dura en sus ojos. "¿Por qué un tipo se casaría conmigo, cierto, Irina?"

"Engañar a un hombre para que se case contigo es tan de segunda categoría." Fue todo lo que respondió.

"Sí, lo es." Dijo Bella antes de que pudiera decir algo. "Lo cual me sorprende que no hayas elegido esa ruta. Supongo que no querías arriesgar tu cuerpo, ¿huh?" Dios. Di un grito ahogado a Bella mientras Irina la miraba con sus fríos ojos azules.

"¿Me llamaste de segunda categoría?" Preguntó, perpleja.

"Si el vestido sirve." Respondió Bella, mirando a Irina. "Aunque me quedaba mejor a mí. Buen intento." Y con eso, mi chica le dio la espalda a Irina. Estaba sorprendido, sin palabras, y francamente excitado por lo perfecta que había sido al cortar a Irina de esa manera.

"Yo… ¿qué?" Dijo Irina. La miré en caso de que decidiera pegarle a mi chica.

"La escuchaste. La próxima vez que pienses en insultar a mi prometida, piénsalo dos veces. Ella es dos veces más la mujer que tú nunca lo serás. Tienes razón en una cosa. Me casaré con ella porque tengo que hacerlo." Bella se giró, mirándome. "Tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con ella porque si no, no valdría la pena vivir. Desperdicié demasiado tiempo con la gente equivocada y no estoy desperdiciando ni un minuto con ella. Ahora si nos disculpas."

Bella me sonrió mientras caminábamos para enfrentarnos a las cámaras de nuevo. "Eres increíble."

"También va para ti, bebé. Verte cortarla en seco fue casi tan bueno como si le hubieras pegado."

Ella rio. "Puedo hacerlo, si quieres. He estado entrenando."

Dios, la amaba. "No, puedes ensuciarte el vestido con sangre."

"Pero es rojo." Dijo.

"Estoy bastante segura que su sangre es negra."

Bella rio. "Es cierto. Okey, esperaré."

"Te amo." Le dije mientras Dana se giraba hacia nosotros.

"Yo también te amo." Ya era un ganador esta noche.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Y el premio a mejor actor dramático es para…" Meryl Streep hizo una pausa para abrir el sobre. Bella apretó fuertemente mi mano. Yo no estaba sudando. No era como si tuviera chance. Irina había perdido, para la alegría de Bella. Ella aplaudió bastante fuerte para Emma Stone, ¿pero quién podía culparla?

"¡Edward Cullen!" Los aplausos sonaron mientras intentaba digerir el hecho de que había dicho mi nombre. Me giré para ver a Bella, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y la besé antes de ir hacia el escenario. Besé a Meryl en la mejilla y me giré para enfrentar al auditorio. Había solo una persona a la que quería ver, así que mantuve mi mirada en Bella mientras comenzaba mi discurso.

"Wow. Gracias. Ciertamente no esperaba esto, pero esta película ha superado todas mis expectativas desde el día que firmé el contrato para hacerla. Estaba tan honrado de contar esta historia para las personas parapléjicas. Lo que viven día a día, el duro trabajo que hacen para intentar recuperar su habilidad para hacer las cosas que tú y yo tomamos por sentado es increíble. Conocí a personas maravillosas mientras investigaba para este papel y su perseverancia y positivismo era inspirador. Me esfuerzo por ser como ellos en todo lo que hago y les deseo lo mejor en su continua recuperación."

Sonreí. "No podría estar aquí sin el maravilloso grupo de personas a mi alrededor. Marcus Johns le dio la oportunidad a un muchacho con una clase de actuación en su cinturón y él fue quien encontró esta película y me dio el coraje para hacerla. Garrett y Kate Steinberg tienen sus manos llenas conmigo este año pero son los mejores asistente y publicista en el negocio lo cual lo prueban todo el tiempo. Gracias a Columbia Pictures por creer en esta película, Ryan Sanders por ser un increíble director, Barry Stevens por producir y a todo el elenco y a las personas que trabajaron en el guion de esta maravillosa película."

Ese era el agradecimiento hacia James e Irina. Mi chica me sonreía y no pude evitar sonreírle. "Por supuesto, le debo todo a mi madre, Esme Cullen, quien decidió que Hollywood era su llamado y nos trajo con ella cuando tomó a esta ciudad por sorpresa." La gente comenzó a reír. Mi madre era una leyenda. "Mi padre, Carlisle, quien me ha apoyado todo el tiempo y mi hermano, Emmett, quien ha sido mi mejor amigo y protector. Estoy tan agradecido de que estén conmigo."

"Finalmente quiero agradecerle al amor de mi vida, mi prometida, Bella, por hacer mi vida incluso mejor. Ya me sentí un ganador cuando ella aceptó casarse conmigo hoy." Los aplausos sonaron y sonreí. "Así que gracias a todos por completar mi noche, y le agradezco a ella por completar mi vida." Sostuve la estatuilla y los aplausos sonaron. Normalmente tendría que ir a la sala de prensa, pero como mi película estaba nominada podía volver a mi asiento, gracias a Dios. Quería estar con Bella.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente cuando volví. "Eso fue tan dulce." Me besó de nuevo y la abracé, disfrutando de tenerla entre mis brazos.

"Quise decir cada palabra. Sé que las mías no son tan buenas como las tuyas…" La silencié con otro beso.

"Tus palabras son hermosas." Me dijo.

"Las tuyas lo son." Le respondí. "Las tuyas fueron las que nos trajeron hasta aquí."

"Las nuestras lo son." Ella decidió, y asentí. Desde nombre hasta cásate conmigo y cada palabra entre medio, habíamos creado nuestra propia historia de amor. Ella había pasado de ser una extraña a ser el amor de mi vida, mi futura esposa. Nuestra relación había cambiado, pero nuestras _Words_ continuaban. Y siempre lo harían.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Strangers<strong>

**Capítulo 50**

PARA INMEDIATA PUBLICACIÓN

Contacto: Kate Steinberg

Oficina: 323-555-2813

Fax: 323-555-2814

27 de octubre de 2012 – El ganador del Oscar Edward Cullen y su prometida, la señorita Isabella Swan, contrajeron matrimonio en una ceremonia bajo una locación no revelada. La ceremonia fue presenciada por los padres del novio, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen, como también su hermano Emmett y su prometida Rosalie Hale junto con varios amigos cercanos. La novia fue entregada por su padre, el jefe de policía Charles Swan y su esposa, Sue Clearwater.

La novia usó un traje de Vera Wang junto con sus damas de honor, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Emmett Cullen fue el padrino y Jane Turner la madrina para ambos. La ceremonia íntima fue conducida por un amigo de la familia. También asistieron Marcus Di Johns y Garrett y Kate Steinberg.

En diciembre, Edward Cullen comenzará a filmar _Alpha Dog_, una película de la era de la guerra de Vietnam, e Isabella Cullen está en tratativas de llevar al cine su primer guion, _Words With Friends_.

El novio y la novia se fueron de luna de miel y pidieron privacidad. Concederán entrevistas en su regreso. Por cualquier consulta, contactar a Kate Steinberg al 323-555-2813. La fotografía de la boda esta adjuntada.


End file.
